


The Academy of Hope

by Moiloru



Series: Growing With Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Bonding, Concerts, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Elections, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Hope's Peak Academy, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Naekusaba, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Self Confidence Issues, Trust, dark secrets, school party, silly bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 215,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: Makoto Naegi could really be called the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student’, considering the infinitesimal odds he had to be selected. But there he was, joining the famous Hope’s Peak Academy, among Ultimate students known for their amazing talent. And while it seemed a little disconcerting at first, Makoto knew he could get used to it. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?Takes place before the events of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.Side stories:Seeing Hope in his Eyes;A Soldier's Love;Programmer Girl's Secret;Love of a Sayaker;Puppy Eyes;In Sickness and in Health;Mending Through Despair
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fukawa Touko & Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kirigiri Kyouko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Class 78 & Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto (onesided), Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto & Yoshida Yuki
Series: Growing With Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799014
Comments: 160
Kudos: 136





	1. Introduction to 78th

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danganronpa or any of its characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto steps inside Hope's Peak Academy for the first time and meets his new classmates...

**_ Chapter One: _ _Introduction to 78 th_ **

When Makoto pushed open the doors of the gymnasium, he was far from expecting the fifteen people gathered inside would be fifteen people he would never, ever forget. Class 78th, a generation of young people so talented, they were expected to be the leaders of the world of tomorrow.

And among them was Makoto Naegi, a guy like any other. That’s what everyone believed - himself included - at least.

Because he was not just the Ultimate Lucky Student randomly chosen to be a part of this top-notch class, far from it. The moment he entered through the doors to this gymnasium, the Hope of the world had been entrusted to him.

Not that he knew that, of course…

* * *

 _So those people will be my classmates, huh…?_ Makoto wondered as he entered deeper into the gym, no one really acknowledging his presence… apart from one person.

“Young man!” they shouted at him. “You are late by exactly two minutes! That behavior is not fitting of such a school environment!”

This took Makoto by surprise. His plan had been to enter the gym as the instructions he had received at home said, listen to the welcoming speech, then overcome his shyness and introduce himself to his classmates. However, there had been this black-haired boy dressed in an entirely white uniform shouting at him the second he stepped inside.

In a nutshell, not what he had expected.

“M-Me?” he weakly muttered and noticed the fourteen other students turning their gaze towards him. _Great…_ he thought as he tried to avoid their eyes as best as he could. But when he remembered that they were all Ultimate students in a way or another, he felt even more pressured by their looks.

Luckily for Makoto, the boy who had reprimanded him for his tardiness got the entire attention of their classmates as soon as he spoke up again. “Indeed! I expect you to be more punctual from now on!”

 _What in the world is happening?_ Was all Makoto could think as the shouting ceased and the boy in white turned back around to face the podium at the end of the gym. _I might have been late, yeah, but all this shouting for only two minutes…?_

Before Makoto could ponder over his situation any longer, he noticed all his classmates suddenly looking forward, to the stand on the podium. The lucky student did the same and noticed two men entering from a backdoor. Considering the occasion, Makoto took a guess and thought one of them was the Principal of Hope’s Peak. And it wasn’t hard to guess who it was, out of the two: one was wearing a dark-blue tuxedo and wore a serious expression on his face while the other wore a white suit and hat and was holding a little bottle, presumably of alcohol.

 _The Principal sure looks important…_ Makoto thought as the man in the dark suit approached the stand, the other - who Makoto had not identified - standing next to him, his expression a lot less serious. _Well, he is the Principal of the best school in Japan, so I suppose that makes sense._

Averting his eyes from the Principal and his supposed colleague, Makoto glanced around the room at his new classmates. He knew he definitely recognized the blue-haired girl standing more in the front as well as the red-haired boy chilling in the middle of the room. And there was this girl with the long blonde/pinkish hair tied in two ponytails he couldn’t have missed, even if he had wanted: she appeared in every magazine his sister read!

The other twelve, however, didn’t ring any bells. But there was one person he took a special interest in. A lavender-haired girl on the left side of the gym. He could only see her from the side and barely saw her face, but the thing that set her apart from the rest of the group was the fact she had her hands curled up into fists, visibly frustrated about something.

 _How is it possible to be frustrated over anything when you are about to integrate such a prestigious school?_ The Ultimate Lucky Student wondered as he looked at the girl for a few other seconds before he was snapped out of it by a voice coming from the podium.

“Well, good morning to the sixteen of you.” the man in the dark-blue tuxedo said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. “My name is Jin Kirigiri, and I am the Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy. This man next to me is the Talent Scout of this institution as the one who detected you in the first place, Mr. Koichi Kizakura.”

 _Well, not me, I suppose._ Makoto thought and was reminded that he was an exception in his new class. No scout had come to see his talent since well… he had none. But it made sense a school like this would need someone to scout potential talents. It just surprised Makoto that a visibly carefree man such as the one next to the Principal could hold such an important position. _Don’t judge a book by its cover, I guess?_

“To begin, I would like to congratulate all of you for entering this school. Integrating the Main Course of Hope’s Peal Academy is a feat in and of itself and if you are standing here today, you probably deserve it.” the Headmaster added, his tone still serious yet maybe a little more friendly. “But this is only the beginning of your adventure. Your role, as students of this school, is to ensure the prosperity of tomorrow’s world. You are all talented enough to do it, and with enough hard work, I have no doubt you will be able to succeed.”

 _‘Ensure the prosperity of tomorrow’s world’, huh…? No pressure…_ The teen echoed the words in his mind, trying to understand just how much out of touch they were to him. Sure, he was a Main Course student, but he surely didn’t see himself leading the world anytime soon!

“Now, you won’t be alone. From your teachers, to myself and Mr. Kizakura and the rest of the administration, to your classmates, you’ll need to find allies in them to overcome the challenges the graduating process of this school has to offer.” Mr. Kirigiri continued, moving onto the more academic part of his speech. “Because even if you didn’t need to go through an entrance exam, your improvements as future adults and Ultimates will be tested. Have no fear though: I know for a fact that if you are here today, you must have the will necessary to succeed in this Academy. Does any of you have any question so far?”

It was unusual for a speech to be cut to let those listening asking questions. It must have caught the sixteen students by surprise as much as it did Makoto since no one spoke up, leaving the Headmaster with no choice but to press onward.

“Well, visibly not.” the Headmaster said. “Then I will move on to the more practical matters of your stay here. First, you all have a dormitory room to sleep and study in the south quarters, opposite to the building we currently are in. They all have a nameplate on the door and I ask you to go retrieve the key that was placed inside. This is the only exemplary that exists and if you wish to have another copy, you’ll have to ask the administration. Your rooms are soundproof and equipped with a fully equipped bathroom.”

 _To each their room, apparently. I wonder if some of my classmates will be organizing sleepovers?_ Makoto wondered. He had not yet introduced himself to the others and judging people’s personality just by looking at them proved difficult for someone like the Ultimate Lucky Student. But he liked the idea of after-class parties and other sleepovers.

“As for building itself, you are free to move at your own discretion, but be wary that the lights will go out at 10 PM and that the hallways are equipped with video surveillance cameras. You will also find in this building different shops as well as a library and a computer room.” the dark haired man added, pretty much describing the quarters the class would be spending most of their time in. “The building we are currently in is the north quarter and will only be used in certain circumstances, such as P.E classes or special events. You won’t have to enter the west wing of the school considering it is reserved to the Reserve Course students. You may only enter with an authorization from the administration. As for the last wing, the east wing, this one is yours. You will share this building with class 77th. However, you probably won’t even be in contact considering that a floor has been prepared for you.”

 _Ultimate students have their own wing of the Academy… Wow, this makes me feel more important that I probably should be…_ Makoto thought, an amused smile on his lips.

“Last but not least, the administration building is located just besides your building. I dearly hope you won’t have to come there too much, but you never know.”

“What Jin means it that if you have to go there, it means you’re in trouble.” the scout further explained with a funny look towards the class. “But don’t worry, nobody bites, they just hand out suspensions.”

After ten seconds of silence, it seemed the blonde man understood his joke wouldn’t find any audience and decided to go quiet, letting his colleague speak.

“If I am allowed to continue…” he sighed and glanced at his fedora-wearing colleague. “you must also know that a e-handbook has been placed in each one of your rooms to allow you to find your way on campus and send messages to your classmates and teachers. They are unbreakable but might glitch under extreme temperatures. We won’t be able to give you another one if you break yours, so make sure to keep it at room temperature. To conclude, you need to know that no class is ever compulsory.”

This remark earned quite the reaction from the sixteen students; Makoto included. _Classes are not mandatory? How come?_

“However,” Mr. Kirigiri empathized. “your presence is recommended and will be taken into consideration if you fail the exam at the end of the year. Your homeroom teacher will hold two classes a day, one at 10 AM and one at 3 PM. You also have one P.E class per week on Thursdays at 4 PM. Other optional classes are available and I ask that you refer to your e-handbook for the details. Obviously, you weren’t selected to be a part of this school to slack off, meaning that the time you don’t spend in classes has to be spent working on your talents. You are free to make your own schedule but I advise you work enough considering the exam you’ll face at the end of the year won’t be easy.”

_I don’t have any objection to the way this works, but… how am I supposed to work on my talent?! I am the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student’! I can’t work on luck!_

“And this is for this reason that I offer you my sincerest words of good luck for the upcoming year, even if one of you has already experienced such luck.” he said and Makoto felt himself _very_ concerned by that comment. “Anything to add, Mr. Kizakura?”

“I don’t think so,” the scout replied. “I think you covered pretty much everything.”

He brought his hand to his chin in thought, and a few seconds later, “Ah, yeah, there is a little something I’d like to say! I’d like one student - who I think will recognize themselves - to know that they were selected for their talent and not for any other personal reason, so no worries there.”

The entire class gave the man a surprised glance. Well, the entire class save one student. Makoto couldn’t help but notice the lavender-haired girl on the left side of the gym tensed up. It didn’t take more for the lucky student to piece out that she was the one the school’s scout was talking about.

 _Hm, what a weird girl…_ He thought and eyed the purple-wearing girl as discretely as he could. _I wonder what he could have meant by ‘personal reason’… Well, I guess I’ll simply ask when I introduce myself to her._

What Makoto didn’t notice what the dark glare the Principal shot his carefree colleague as he finished speaking. In fact, the boy’s train of thought was only stopped by the Principal himself speaking up again.

“With that said, on behalf of the entirety of Hope’s Peak Academy, I wish you a good and successful year on this campus. The door’s always open if any of you is struggling with anything. Until then, your classes begin tomorrow and you have the rest of the day to yourselves. Good day to you, Class 78th, I expect a lot from you.”

And with that, the two men departed from the backdoor they had used earlier to enter, leaving the sixteen students alone in the gymnasium.

Makoto thought about everything he had learned about his future school life, from the dorms, to the facultative classes, to the end-of-the-year exam… and that weird part at the end…

 _I really wonder what all that was about…_ Makoto thought, recalling the words of the scout. _But I guess I shouldn’t focus too much on that, better go and intro-_

“Hey, Makoto!”

* * *

The Ultimate Lucky Student jumped in place in surprise and directed his eyes right in front of him. There, was standing a blue-haired girl, smiling widely at him.

“S-Sayaka?!” he immediately exclaimed as he recognized exactly who was facing him. “Y-You… You remember me?!” Makoto wondered, obviously surprised.

“Of course I remember you! We went to the same middle school!”

“W-Well, yeah, we did…” he said, hesitantly. “but we weren’t even in the same class, and well… you’re a star and all…”

“But I still remember you! That one time when you nursed that injured crane really touched me, you know!” the girl added, and quite intensively at that, surprising Makoto.

 _She remembers even that?!_ He realized and his eyes widened in surprise. _I-I had forgotten that myself until she brought it up!_

“R-Really…? W-Well, I’m glad to see you again! My sister is your biggest fan!” the lucky student told the young star. “She says she is a ‘Sayaker’ and buys all of your CDs!”

Makoto smiled at the thought of his sister Komaru and her countless magazines and CDs of Sayaka’s band in her room. To say she was dedicated would be an understatement considering she spent a good part of her pocket money buying products related to the young pop idol.

“Oh, really?! I’m glad to learn that!” she said, still as intense. The smile she sent Makoto showed some genuine happiness and brought Makoto back to his middle school days, when Sayaka would lead the school concerts and make all the boys blush. “But enough about me! How have you been since middle school, Makoto?”

“W-Well… G-Good, I guess…?” Makoto replied lowly, as if not too sure of his answer. “Nothing amazing, really. I just went to high school and well… lived my life?”

“I see.” Sayaka nodded. “But what’s your talent, Makoto? I personally am the Ultimate Pop Sensation, but please don’t call me that, it makes me feel more important than I really am!”

Makoto’s face grew a little dim as the blue-haired girl asked that question. She had no way to know that he had no ‘talent’ to speak of and felt a little ashamed admitting to it. But he knew she didn’t mean any harm by her question, either.

“Y-You won’t laugh, will you?” he asked weakly, barely meeting her blue eyes.

“Of course not! Why would I laugh?”

“Well, I don’t really have a talent, actually…” Makoto admitted, and felt a wave of relief when he realized Sayaka didn’t show any pity or mocking. “I have been selected to attend Hope’s Peak as the year’s Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“Ah, I see! Well, I’m lucky too, then!” the pop star said, surprising her fellow student.

“How come?” the lucky student asked, not exactly sure of what she meant.

“If you weren’t there, I’d be all alone! So I’m glad you were selected!” Sayaka explained. And that warmed Makoto’s heart big time.

He understood that he would not be going into his new school life completely blind nor alone. It was an amazing coincidence, really, but another showcase of the Ultimate luck Makoto had been chosen for. And what felt even better was knowing that there was someone out there who didn’t care for his lack of talent and was ready to head into their studies with him as a friend.

Makoto had not made many friends in high school. He wasn’t antisocial either, just average. He knew there weren’t any people from Dusk High School he would be hanging out with anymore, but had since long accepted that. It had been the same after middle school and he knew he would need to make new friends here.

“T-Thank you…” he said and felt himself blushing a little. “I’m glad there is someone I know here, too. And I’m glad it’s you.”

“Oh, Makoto, you’re too kind! But you’re blushing, you know?”

“A-Ah!” Makoto let out a sound of embarrassment as he tried to cover his face with his hands, to no avail though. “S-Sorry about that…”

“No, don’t be! It’s an honor to see someone blush in front of me!” the young star told him adorably.

“W-Wait… Sayaka, you know literally half the boys our age have a crush on you… right?” he asked, truly surprised at this sudden development. What he didn’t realize was that his wording made it feel like he included himself among those boys. And while he had a lot of respect for Sayaka since she had been able to begin and manage her career at a really young age, he knew he didn’t have a crush on her… right? However, his brain decided otherwise and he found himself staring. _And she really is beautiful, too…_

“Why, thank you, Makoto!” she said. “You’re quite cute too!”

At this point, Makoto was not confused, but utterly lost. He had asked a question and had gotten a reply to a thought he had kept to himself, which didn’t make sense!

 _Wait a minute… I-I didn’t say t-that out loud… did I?_ The talentless Ultimate wondered as the famous band leader smiled gently at him.

“No, you didn’t, Makoto.”

“W-What…?” he muttered; his confusion evident in his voice. “H-How did y-you…?”

“Oh, didn’t you know? I’m psychic!”

Makoto remained silent for a second, trying to register exactly what she had said. A single second, though.

“What the…? Y-You’re what…?!”

“Kidding!” she said and her smile grew even wider. “I just have very good intuition!”

* * *

Both Makoto and Sayaka were extremely surprised when they understood that the mountain of muscles standing near the podium was not a boy but rather a girl. Next to her was a rather small girl, her hair tied into a small ponytail but who didn’t seem to lack athleticism either.

“Hello, girls!” Sayaka said as they approached the two girls who were chatting together. They turned around as they heard the pop idol.

“Hey, hello there!” the most petite of the two replied cheerily, giving Makoto and the blue-haired girl a wide smile.

“Good morning.” the white-haired muscle mountain added, not as enthusiastic as her partner but certainly less intimidating than she looked.

“G-Good morning to you two.” Makoto said at last. “I am Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Glad to meet you.”

It took a lot for Makoto to overcome his shyness and introduce himself like that, but Sayaka’s presence definitely helped him build up confidence.

“And I am Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Glad to meet you too!” Makoto’s former and current fellow student concurred sympathetically. She seemed way more comfortable than him, though…

“Okay! My name’s Aoi Asahina, but you can call me Hina! I am the Ultimate Swimming Pro! Happy to make your acquittance! Although I’m sure I’ve already seen you on TV, Sayaka!” the visibly extremely enthusiastic girl commented.

“I think so too.” the other girl agreed with a nod. “Your shows are extremely popular. My name is Sakura Ogami, by the way. I am the Ultimate Martial Artist; glad to meet you too.”

 _Hm, that was actually pretty obvious._ Makoto thought as he examined the girl’s ridiculously muscled body. He tried to be discreet about it though, since even if the girl didn’t seem as intimidating when you talked to her as he first thought, he was pretty certain she could break his face into a thousand pieces!

“So you two are athletes?” Makoto asked, trying to remain in the conversation.

“Yeah, I love all sports but the one I’d dedicate my life to is swimming!” Hina replied first, still as cheery as ever. “And Sakura is the best martial artist I’ve ever seen! She told me all about her feats and how her family owns a traditional dojo; it’s very impressive!”

“You praise me too much, Hina, dear.” Sakura stated modestly but not without a genuine smile on her face. “But I am glad to see that so many of my classmates seem to be extremely good people. I am certain we will be having a good time.”

“Agreed!” Sayaka chipped in, nodding furiously. “I already have so many ideas of events we could do together! Right, Makoto?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m sure you have some great ideas, Sayaka.” the lucky student said, surprised at first by being called out like that. Still, it was nice for him to know the pop idol wanted to keep him in the flow of the discussion. “And I agree with Sakura: I’m sure our class is going to be great!”

“That’s the spirit!” Hina told him and smiled at him. “Although… I had the chance to introduce myself to some of our classmates and not everyone seems as… nice, as the three of you are…”

“Really? Well, that’s too bad.” the blue-haired girl said. “But I suppose we won’t be able to get along as much with everyone. As long as we can be a unified class, that’s already great!”

“Yeah, I agree. Some of us might be a little nervous too!” Makoto threw his two cents and suggested. “I know I was… and still am, somewhat.”

“That is also a possibility, indeed. I believe we should not judge anyone too soon, considering we haven’t got to know everyone yet.” Sakura reasoned and earned a nod from the three others.

“I agree with Sakura.” the Ultimate Swimming Pro said, doubling on her nod. “Anyway, I look forward to spending the year with you!”

“The same goes for me.” the Ultimate Martial Artist concurred genuinely. “We should be having a good year together.”

 _Hina and Sakura… They already seem to be close, like they knew each other before coming here!_ Makoto thought as he noticed that the two sportive girls seemed to already be best friends! _And they are both nice people, from what I can tell! Sakura is intimidating when you first see her, but she apparently doesn’t want to break my skull just yet!_

“Well, I think I’ll go see if I can find some donuts somewhere; I’m starving! Bye!” Hina said before walking away from Makoto and Sayaka.

“I will also have to go. I would like to see if I can find a place to exercise properly on campus. See you later.” the martial artist added and got going out of the gym.

The Ultimate Lucky Student and Pop Sensation watched them go with a smile on their faces.

“Well, Makoto, it seems like we’ve found ourselves some great classmates!”

* * *

“And what might you two commoners want, hm?” an arrogant-looking boy told Sayaka and Makoto as they approached him in the corner of the room.

Everything, from his tone of voice to his clothing and the way he stood - proudly and confidently - made Makoto understand the two reunited friends were facing someone important. They didn’t know who, but they seemed important.

“U-Uh, my name is Makoto Naegi. Glad to meet you.” the boy told his classmate. “I am the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“Name’s Byakuya Togami. Ultimate Affluent Progeny.”

The pop idol and lucky student waited for a few seconds for him to continue talking. Except… he didn’t.

“I-Is that all…?” Makoto asked but only received a suspicious glance from his newly-introduced classmate.

“What else did you want to know? I told you my name and my talent, which you apparently seem to be lacking considering your title.” the affluent progeny told him, extremely coldly. “I don’t think it would be very fair to go any further when I don’t even know who she is.”

He directed his eyes towards the blue-haired girl who backed down by a step as she took in his dominant gaze. Whoever he was, Byakuya Togami didn’t lack confidence, that Makoto immediately understood. And he quickly understood what Hina had meant earlier…

_“Although… I had the chance to introduce myself to some of our classmates and not everyone seems as… nice, as the three of you are…”_

This concept of not being nice seemed to apply to the rich-looking boy extremely well. And considering he had insulted Makoto’s lack of talent two seconds after meeting him, the Ultimate Lucky Student couldn’t help but feel Byakuya wouldn’t be the easiest person to hang out with.

Still, he wouldn’t shoot anything back for the insult, since… well, he had nothing to contradict him with. However, this couldn’t be said for everyone.

“H-Hey! What’s your deal?!” Sayaka asked, regaining a solid stance. “Don’t insult Makoto! You don’t even know him!”

“And I don’t need to. Plebeians only serve to get in the way.” he shot back, visibly without a care in the world. “Now, may I get your name so that we can get this over with?”

“W-What the…?! ‘Plebeians?!’ And who are you, to insult people like that?!” the pop idol exclaimed angrily. It surprised Makoto, to see the usually cool and collected Sayaka Maizono infuriated like that. And while it was out of character for her, the fact she came to his defense is something he was thankful for.

“It seems a commoner here is lacking knowledge of this world…” Byakuya sighed. “I am the heir to the Togami family, destined to rule the world. Does that satisfy you?”

 _‘Rule the world?!’_ The affluent progeny’s words echoed in Makoto’s mind as he stared at him in disbelief. _That’s what his talent is about…? Wow…_

“Like hell is does!” Sayaka cursed, earning a surprised reaction from both Makoto and the Togami heir. “Look at you, acting all mighty when your talent is simply being born in the right family! Quite ironic if you ask me!”

She shot him a triumphant smirk but when Byakuya didn’t back down one bit, both the blue-haired idol and the lucky student knew they were in for a comeback.

“Is that how it’s going to be, then?” the taller boy said, a smirk of his own gracing his lips, although his was more arrogant than threatening. “I seem to replace you. Sayaka Maizono, correct?”

“H-Huh? Y-Yeah, that’s my name… But what does it have to do with anything?!”

“I seem to recall you leading a music band.” Byakuya went on, his arrogant tone making Sayaka flinch. “If I were you, I’d watch my words around someone who can end your career whenever they want. Take that as a friendly advice.”

Before either Makoto or Sayaka could respond anything, the Togami heir walked away, visibly bored of this conversation.

“I don’t have time to waste on commoners like you, mind you.” he said as he walked away. “Although I’ll admit I am quite interested as to the luck you possess, Makoto Naegi.”

They let him walk out of the gymnasium, to places unknown and noticed that even the way he walked was arrogant. Then, the two friends sent a puzzled look to each other, clearly asking themselves the same question, namely: _What in the world was that?!_

“Prick.” Sayaka simply said as she saw the doors close behind the affluent progeny. It made Makoto smile a little.

“That was rather unexpected…” the lucky student sighed. “Doesn’t seem like every one of us is as nice as Hina and Sakura, huh?”

“Apparently not… Grr, he got me mad!” the pop idol said, still fuming a little. “Sorry you had to see that, Makoto. I don’t get mad often, but I despise people who insult my friends!”

Makoto found himself all embarrassed at the implied suggestion. Just being called a friend by someone so early in the year was enough for Makoto, but being defended so fiercely completely warmed his heart.

“T-Thank you for defending me, Sayaka.” he told her, smiling at her. “That was nice of you.”

“You’re welcome. But you’re blushing again, you know?” she told him with a grin.

 _A-Again…? Come on, Makoto, hold yourself together!_ The lucky student thought to himself, indeed feeling his cheeks getting warmer and warmer. _Sayaka’s cute but I shouldn’t be blushing!_

“Thanks again, Makoto!”

“H-Huh…? Thanks for what?”

“For calling me cute, silly!”

“W-What…? B-But I…”

“Didn’t I tell you already? I’m psychic!”

He stared at her in disbelief. Byakuya’s harsh words had been surprising, but nothing close to Sayaka’s apparent mind-reading abilities.

“Kidding! I just have amazing intuition.”

* * *

“W-W-W-Who… a-a-are y-y-you…? S-S-Stop staring a-a-a-at m-me…!”

Makoto and Sayaka looked at each other and soon realized the purple-haired girl in front of them would be another handful to have as a classmate, considering she was shaking like crazy and her stuttering showed an record-breaking nervousness. And this made her appear as quite aggressive, they noticed.

“Hi, my name is Sayaka Maizono. I am the Ultimate Pop Sensation, pleased to meet you!” the pop idol finally said after a few seconds of seeing the frail girl shake. It didn’t seem to make it any better, though.

“And I am Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Glad to meet you too.”

It was a little selfish, but Makoto felt better knowing he was not the most nervous of the bunch right now. He had been a little stressed, knowing he was going to meet such talented people, but certainly not to such extremes!

“I-I-I’m T-Toko F-F-Fukawa… T-The U-U-Ultimate Writing P-Prodigy.” she finally said and Sayaka couldn’t help but sigh in relief as they had finally learned of the girl’s name. “W-Why a-a-are you s-s-sighing?! I-Is it b-because y-y-you t-think I’m u-ugly?!”

“Wait, no!” the pop idol immediately shot back in surprise. Makoto smiled at her, his expression telling her ‘she’s all yours’ without wording it. “I was just wondering why you were so nervous? And you’re definitely not ugly!”

“R-R-Really…? Y-You l-lie! I-I know y-you’re l-lying!” the writer continued to stutter, turning more aggressive, however. Makoto flinched but Sayaka didn’t, her supportive smile not faltering one bit.

“No, really! You aren’t ugly at all! And you have an amazing talent, too!” the pop idol reassured their fellow student. “I’d love to be good at writing!”

For a second, Makoto thought his friend had managed to unnerve Toko when her features relaxed a tad, but he was proven wrong when the purple-haired girl began shaking once more.

“Y-Y-You’re m-m-mocking me, I-I’m sure! A-And b-besides… I-I’m not t-t-that good a-at writing!”

“Oh, stop underestimating yourself!” Sayaka continued to argue fiercely to try to get the Ultimate Writing Prodigy to warm up to them. “Hope’s Peak only chooses the crème de la crème, so it must mean you have amazing abilities!”

 _Sayaka is serious about getting Toko to open up, isn’t she?_ Makoto wondered as he observed his blue-haired friend trying her best to get even a sign of self-confidence out of the other girl. Not that it had worked yet, but she visibly remained hopeful.

“H-Hmph… A-And w-w-what d-do you k-know about w-writing a-a-anyway…?” Toko said, breaking the pop idol’s hopes of befriending her. Instead, it seemed like her insistence was getting on the writer’s nerves rather quickly.

“Probably not much, you’re right…” Sayaka admitted, the hope in her voice finally fading down as she must have realized she wasn’t getting anywhere. “Sorry for bothering you. We’ll leave you alone…”

The writer didn’t add anything, merely continued to shake, as the famous band leader turned to Makoto, who had remained silent ever since introducing himself. He shrugged and gave Sayaka a reassuring smile.

As they turned away, he finally spoke again. “Toko seems to be a difficult customer. She doesn’t seem like a bad person or anything, but social contact doesn’t appear to be her thing.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” she concurred. “I tried my best, I really did! But nothing got through to her.”

“Well, I have hope she’ll get used to the school environment and warm up to us.” Makoto said, his tone mirroring the hopefulness of his words.

However, before the blue and long-haired girl could react, a familiar voice echoed in Makoto’s ears.

“Did I just hear the words ‘school environment?”

* * *

Sayaka and Makoto turned around and faced a little group that had formed itself in the middle of the room. A group of four people, actually, three boys and one girl. There was the red-haired boy Makoto had recognized earlier, another with an outrageous pompadour for a hairstyle. The girl was petite in stature and seemed fragile, although the fact that she was smiling made her appear as more confident. Lastly, there was a black-haired boy in a white uniform… the very same who had shouted at Makoto for his (slight) tardiness earlier.

However, his serious look had turned into a more friendly one.

“Hello to the two of you! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Feel free to call me Taka if it makes it easier to remember! I am the Ultimate Moral Compass, here to make sure this fine class can stand as one in the strict respect of school regulations! Glad to meet you!”

 _Okay, so if shouting is prohibited, you’ve just contradicted yourself twenty times, but fine._ Makoto thought as Taka introduced loudly, his voice a little irritating to both his and Sayaka’s ears.

“Good morning. My name is Sayaka Maizono. I am the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Glad to meet you as well.” the pop idol said, although the cheeriness she had shown to Hina, Sakura and Toko had dissipated.

 _It seems all this shouting didn’t earn you anything in the end…_ The lucky student couldn’t help but realize. _Well, at least you got an introduction, unlike Byakuya, but still…_

“And I am Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student.” Makoto added while the three others chatted a few steps away. “Pleased to meet you, Taka.”

“Pleased to meet you too, Makoto.” he replied with a small smile. “However, please try to arrive on time for our next appointment!”

“Y-Yeah… S-Sorry about that…” the Ultimate Lucky Student muttered as an apology before Sayaka spoke again.

“So, Taka, are those three your friends?” she asked, gesturing at the two boys and the girl.

“Ah, well… they are the first people I introduced myself to, actually.” the moral compass explained before turning around to the three others. “Fellow students, there are two more of our classmates who wants to introduce themselves.”

“U-Uh? Oh, hey there, guys!” the red-haired boy greeted as he noticed Sayaka and Makoto next to Taka. “I’m Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, nice to meet you!”

“Likewise.” Makoto said and before he could introduce himself to the baseball player, someone did for him.

“These two fine people are Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono, respectively the Ultimate Lucky Student and Ultimate Pop Sensation.” Taka explained. “And while Leon introduced himself, I feel inclined to introduce our two classmates here.”

Everyone directed their attention to the guy with the pompadour - an unpleasant look on his face - and the frail girl next to him - looking completely harmless and nice.

“On your left is Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer!” the Ultimate Moral Compass said, gesturing to the girl. “And on your right is Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!”

“Hello!” the little programmer said with a soft smile.

“Mornin’.” said the biker.

It didn’t take more than that to see who was the more sympathetic of the two, if it weren’t already clear before…

 _Looks like Mondo is not one for small talk…_ Makoto realized, noticing his look was mirrored by Sayaka, meaning they must have thought the same thing. However, it seemed a bad idea to let that show, considering the biker looked the aggressive type.

“Good morning. I’m glad to meet you two!” Sayaka finally said to the gang leader and the programmer.

“Hm, Sayaka?” a voice called out to the pop idol. It took a second for her to notice it was coming from the baseball player.

“Yes, Leon? What is it?” she gently asked and Makoto thought for a second they were staring at each other.

“You are the famous pop idol everyone sees on TV, right?”

“Well, you certainly overrate my popularity, but I guess that would be me.”

“Really?! Wow, we got a real star in our class!” the red-haired boy exclaimed, visibly happy with this development.

“Indeed!” Taka concurred. “I have also heard of your representations! You are indeed quite famous, Sayaka!”

“Haha, stop, you’ll make me blush!” the blue-haired idol joked, and indeed, blushed slightly. “Although I am not the only one famous here! Leon, your performances were also quite spread around!”

“Yeah, Sayaka’s right!” Makoto agreed before adding. “I’ve also heard of you. They say you are the best potential in the field of baseball since the beginning of the century!”

“Nah, man, you praise me too much!” Leon said, although faint signs of embarrassment marked his visage. “Mondo and Chihiro are the ones to praise here! Mondo leads the largest biker gang in all of Japan, and Chihiro seems to be amazing at her stuff! She explained it all, but to be honest, I didn’t quite understand everything…”

“Haha, it is fine, Leon.” the little girl chuckled. “Programming is a little out of touch with most activities. To make it simple, I specialize in programming self-learning AI systems to help people.”

“Really? That’s awesome Chihiro!” Sayaka commented, truly baffled by her fellow girl classmate explanation of her talent. “You need to show me this one day!”

“Okay, if you want!” the Ultimate Programmer told her.

Seeing her smile like this, Makoto had trouble not smiling himself. And it seemed this was the case for everyone since even Mondo - who seemed cold and unfriendly - was smiling widely. Those four were a great way to put behind the tough experience that had been meeting Byakuya. Slowly but surely, the lucky student found in himself the will to believe (almost) all his classmates would be great people.

“Well, guys, I’ll go and check out my room, okay?” Leon said. “If anyone wants to hang out, my door’s open!”

“Okay, see you later, Leon!” the blue-haired girl told the baseball star, making him blush furiously.

“I think I will go and do the same.” Chihiro added. “I need to see if they received the stuff I sent for my dorm room. Goodbye, everybody!”

With this, the programmer and ball player walked away and out of the gym, leaving Makoto and Sayaka with only Taka and Mondo.

“It seems a chick here has found a dude, didn’t you?” Mondo said, cracking a true smile at someone other than Chihiro for the first time since he was introduced.

“M-Me…?” Sayaka shyly wondered.

“Yeah, of course you! Leon totally has his eyes set on you!” the biker added. “Sorry, dude, I don’t think that’s a battle you can win!” he said, laughing at Makoto.

“H-Huh…? W-What did I even say?” Makoto stuttered, looking puzzlingly at the three remaining students with him.

“What Mondo means to suggest, Makoto, is that you are developing romantic feelings for Sayaka, more often called a ‘crush’.” Taka explained, making Makoto’s jaw drop in place. “Feel free to refute those allegations if you feel like it. I certainly won’t stand for defamation in this class!”

“W-What are y-you even saying?!” the lucky student asked, his cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second. “Sayaka is a long-time acquittance and friend!”

“Yeah, yeah, a ‘friend’…” the gang leader echoed mockingly. “You’re into that chick, aren’t you, Mako-“

“I’m still here, you know?!” the pop idol cut in. “It’s rude to speak of someone’s feelings for a girl who’s standing right there! Haven’t you learned any manners in school?!”

“S-Sorry…” Mondo apologized, visibly genuinely.

“I am deeply sorry for not taking my fellow classmate’s feelings into consideration!” Taka abruptly told the blue-haired girl. “Feel free to exert any punishment you might find fitting of such an ungentlemanly behavior!”

“W-What the…?! ‘Punishment?!’ What do you even mean by that?!”

“I’m out of here…” Makoto said and with one last sigh, walked away.

* * *

“Hello there, good morning.” Makoto said as he approached another one of his classmates.

“Good morning.”

“My name is Makoto Naegi, I am the Ultimate Lucky Student.” the boy said smilingly. “Nice to meet you!”

“Likewise. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I am the Ultimate Detective.”

The lucky student tried to get past the girl’s rather cold tone to focus on her facial featured but was met with nothing less than a stoic face. If the girl was feeling anything, it surely didn’t show.

“The Ultimate Detective, huh? That’s an inters- wait, what did you say?!” Makoto blurted out all of a sudden, a light bulb appearing over his head. “Kirigiri?! Like…”

“Yes, like Jin Kirigiri.” the lavender-haired girl confirmed before Makoto could even say anything, as stoically as ever. “I am the Principal’s daughter.”

“R-Really? That’s nice for you!” Makoto said with a smile the girl didn’t return.

 _I guess this explains Mr. Kizakura’s words if this girl is the Principal’s daughter._ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought. _Well, good for her, she should be more confi-_

“I’d rather not judge people based on first impressions if I were you.”

“Hm, what…?”

“I mean to say that you don’t know anything other than my name and my talent.” the girl began explaining. “I doubt you are in any capacity to make a conclusion as to the relationship I hold with this school, although I suppose this was to be expected.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto couldn’t help but be curious as to the meaning of the detective’s words.

“I had hoped you would take the hint, but you visibly didn’t.” she said then sighed. “If I said that is it none of your business, would you understand better?”

Hina’s words echoed all over again inside Makoto’s mind: _“Although… I had the chance to introduce myself to some of our classmates and not everyone seems as… nice, as the three of you are…”_

 _Kyoko doesn’t seem the extremely friendly type either…_ The lucky student thought as a moment of silence installed himself between the two classmates. _But I guess it’s my bad for asking a personal question._

“S-Sorry for intruding your personal life, Kyoko.” Makoto said and bowed in apology. “This was not my intention.”

The lavender-haired girl sighed again and her next words were what allowed Makoto to - in good conscience - put her in a separate category as Byakuya.

“It’s fine. You couldn’t have known it was a touchy subject.” she stated, visibly accepting the boy’s apologies.

And this time, he took the hint. _Note to self: don’t ask about her family._

With his mental note in place, the Ultimate Lucky Student looked for a way to resume the conversation. However, before he could find anything to say, he heard the clicking of heeled boots against the gym’s floor.

“I will have to go. If there is anything you wish to tell me, you are free to ring at my dorm room; although it is highly unlikely I’ll actually be there considering I have much to do.” Kyoko said as she walked away from Makoto. “Goodbye.”

The Ultimate Detective left the gym, leaving a confused Makoto behind her.

 _She seems to be a real mystery…_ He thought to himself. _She doesn’t seem extremely friendly, but not unfriendly either…_

“Hey Makoto, I’m back!”

Makoto’s train of thought was stopped by the sudden calling out, and after turning to his left, he noticed Sayaka standing there.

“Ah, Sayaka. I see Mondo and Taka left you alone?” he said, his pensive face giving way to a smile.

“Yeah, they finally did. Mondo harassed me about Leon some more but they let me go since they wanted to check their room.” the pop idol explained. “Anyway, was this cute girl your girlfriend, Makoto?”

Her teasing smile made Makoto giggle a little. “No, she’s not. Just one of our classmates, like any other.”

“I see. Who’s she?”

“Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective.”

* * *

“Heeeeeey! Don’t ignore meeeeee!”

Makoto and Sayaka turned around and noticed a boy, visibly much older than they were, panting and gasping for breath.

“O-Oh, sorry… We didn’t see you there.” Makoto replied first. “I am Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Nice to meet you.”

“And I am Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation!” Sayaka immediately followed. “Nice to meet you too!”

“M-Me too… I… am… Yasuhiro… Hagakure…” he muttered in-between breaths. “But… please call me… Hiro… I am… the Ultimate… Clairvoyant…”

“Okay, Hiro!” the pop idol said cheerily. “Just uh… Excuse me if I’m being rude, but… you seem older than the rest of us.”

“Oh, well…” he scratched his dreadlocks in embarrassment. “I might have been held back a few times, y’know…”

 _A good few times, apparently…_ The lucky student thought. At first glance, Hiro was probably around twenty, which means he shouldn’t be entering Hope’s Peak, but should have already graduated one or two years ago! _But I don’t think I am in much of a position to criticize an Ultimate. If he was accepted here for his scholar results, it must mean he as an amazing abilities!_

“Really? Well, that’s too bad!” Sayaka stated with a little frown. “But you have an amazing talent! You can make predictions?”

“Sure! Do you want to know anything?” the fortune-teller asked, producing a crystal ball.

“Hey, why not? Hm, let’s see…” she brought her hand to her chin in thought. “Ah, yeah! Am I gonna find the love of my life during the year?”

“Excellent question!” Hiro said and began looking through his crystal ball. The pop idol was too focused on him to notice Makoto fiddling with his fingers a step away from her. After about twenty seconds of looking, he finally reached a verdict.

“Seems like it!” he announced. It didn’t seem like anything particular had happened with the ball, but hey; who were they to challenge the Ultimate Clairvoyant’s words about fortune-telling?

This made Sayaka extremely happy, from what the Ultimate Lucky Student could tell.

“R-Really?! Yeaaaah!” she exclaimed. “Is it for sure, Hiro?!”

“Well, I’m always 30% right!”

“…” she fell silent immediately.

“…” Makoto remained quiet.

“…” not even Hiro said a thing.

_Okay, never mind: why is he even here?!_

* * *

“And that’s how Princess Piggles was saved!”

“Hm, I see. That sounds extremely interesting, Hifumi.”

After their introduction to Hiro - which turned out to be a waste of time, really - Makoto and Sayaka decided to meet two of their remaining classmates, chatting along the podium. There was a boy whose main physical trait was his rather large build and a pale-skinned girl, dressed all in black and whose red eyes made her appear as a gothic lolita.

“Hello there!” Sayaka greeted them, getting their attention. “I’m Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Nice to meet you!”

“Well, good morning to you, Sayaka.” the other girl replied with a sweet smile. “I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. Feel free to call me Celeste, as this the name I am the most comfortable with.”

“Okay, Celeste!” the pop idol said, matching her smile. “And this is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student!”

Makoto felt like a kid at needing to be introduced by her friend but didn’t protest.

“Nice to meet you two.” he simply added with a little bow towards the two.

“And I am Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Maizono, Mr. Naegi.” the overweight boy finished the introductions with.

 _Mr. Naegi, huh…?_ Makoto echoed his classmate’s words and giggled to himself. _It makes me feel like a true man and not a teen!_

“Hifumi was in the middle of explaining to me the finest details of his passion, you see?” the gambler explained to the two people who had just arrived. “This is very interesting.”

For some reason, Makoto felt like the gothic girl was being insincere right now. When both him and Sayaka came to introduce themselves to them, they had overheard the last bit of their conversation, and while Celeste said she found what he was saying interesting, it didn’t seem genuine.

 _It would make sense for her to be able to hide her true emotions, given she’s the Ultimate Gambler._ Makoto realized. _I just hope her visibly nice persona is genuine and not just a façade…_

“Really? Do you think you could tell us more about it, Hifumi?” the blue-haired girl asked the mangaka, eager to learn more.

It was becoming a trend with Sayaka, and Makoto appreciated that: she seemed interested in their classmates’ talents and didn’t judge them. Even Makoto himself, the only one in the class without a talent, felt like he was their equal thanks to her. It did wonders for his self-confidence.

“Very well! Then I shall treat you to the latest of Princess Piggles’ adventures!”

And with that, the fanfiction creator began detailing the story of a fictional character neither Makoto nor his two other classmates seemed to know, more out of respect for the passion Hifumi was showing.

It lasted for a few minutes until he finally concluded, making the three release a discrete but well-needed sigh of relief.

“So, what did you think?” Hifumi asked, very pleased his classmates had listened so closely.

“Hm… It was great, Hifumi!” Sayaka replied, the discomfort in her voice evident to Makoto. She had visibly ‘liked’ the explanation as much as the Ultimate Lucky Student had, which meant, not much.

“Y-Yeah, what Sayaka said…!” he added, trying his best to sound honest, although he knew he was no credible liar.

“It was explained very well, Hifumi. Extremely interesting too, once again.” Celeste praised and if it weren’t for the quick glance she sent to the pop idol and the lucky student, they would have thought she was being honest.

It was the second time in only a few moments the gambler had successfully lied to her seemingly naïve classmate without any difficulty.

 _I suppose that comes with her being an elite gambler, she’s able to bluff extremely well._ Makoto thought, which made sense, considering the situation. _And I’m kinda glad for that right now…_

“Thank you Ms. Ludenberg!” the fat student said with overflowing happiness at the praise. “I shall make sure to find another interesting story to tell you at a later time, if you want!”

“Hm… yes, yes, sure…” the lolita replied, her little sigh not going unnoted by Makoto. “For now, I am sorry, but I will be heading for my room. Pleased to have met you, dear classmates.”

“Okay, see ya Celeste!” Sayaka said as the gambler went off, with the hazel-eyed boy and the fanfic writer nodding.

“And I think I’ll need to get going, too.” the pop idol added. “I wanna see if there is anything I could use to make a little concert. You know, to celebrate the beginning of the year?”

“Ah, okay, sure.” Makoto smiled at the idea. “That’d be great!”

“Thanks Makoto! Well, later!” the blue-haired young star said before graciously heading off as well.

Once she was out of earshot, Hifumi spoke up again.

“It is unfortunate Ms. Maizono and Ms. Ludenberg are 3D… They would have been great material for my future works… A shame, really…” Hifumi said and the lucky student noticed him almost drooling.

It took a few seconds for Makoto to take in what the fanfic creator had said… and slowly get away…

“Y-Yeah… A-A shame…”

* * *

“Good morning!” Makoto said cheerily as he approached the last pair of people he had not met yet.

“Hm? Why, hello there pretty boy!” one of the two girls, a long-haired blonde greeted back. “I’m like, Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, and this ugly and idiot girl next to me is my sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. She has a talent, but honestly, it’s kinda lame, so let’s just skip that part, okay? I suppose you have no objection, Muku?”

“N-No… None whatsoever, J-Junko…” the other girl said.

 _Wow, that’s an interesting sister-to-sister relationship right there…_ Makoto thought as he heard the Fashionista insult her sister like it was nothing. _And me who thought Komaru and I didn’t get along!_

“So, what’s your name?” Junko asked Makoto, a smile printed on her face. It was a face the boy seemed to recall, too.

“I’m Makoto Naegi! The Ultimate Lucky Student!” he replied cheerily, any sign of his previous lack of confidence completely gone by now. “Pleased to meet you two!”

“Charmed to meet you too, luck boy!” the blonde continued, and leaving no time for her sister to talk, she added. “That’s a heck of a talent you got there! To be lucky like that… good for you!”

“W-Well…” the lucky student was embarrassed now. Junko had been the first student to consider his ‘luck’ as a full-fledged talent, when it wasn’t really. “I-I just got lucky on the selection process, you know… Otherwise, I’m not that lucky…”

“Really? Well, that’s a shame!” she shrugged. “No need to _despair_ over it, y’know? It’d be a shame not to take advantage of being a student of the prestigious _Hope_ ’s Peak Academy now, would it?”

“Y-Yeah, I suppose you’re right…” Makoto said after the fashionista argued for him. “Thanks for the _hopeful_ words, Junko!”

For some reason, the two sisters flinched a little at those words, which made Makoto wonder if he had said anything wrong… However, they - well, Junko especially - bounced back rather quickly.

“No problem, luck boy! I sure _hope_ we can get along, the two of us!” Junko told him, her wide smile still in place. “I’m sorry, though, I’ll have to get going… I need to set up my room. A truly _despairing_ situation, if you ask me, but it has to be done. I’ll leave you with the pig there, alright? See ya’!”

Before the boy could say anything, the blonde girl was already gone far away, leaving him with her short-haired sister… and some questions.

“W-Well… It d-doesn’t seem like the two of you get along extremely well…” he pointed out, trying not to sound rude nor intruding considering how it went with Kyoko earlier.

“No actually, that’s just my sister’s way to express love.” the girl disagreed. “She’s been like that for as long as I can remember. I don’t even take offense anymore, y’know?”

Makoto nodded unconvincingly. Such a relationship seemed a little hard to hold for multiple years, especially when one-sided.

“I see… Well, your sister never mentioned your talent and I’ll admit that I’m quite curious.” the lucky student said, changing the subject for something more comfortable… or so he thought…

“I am the Ultimate Soldier.” she sighed. “Not the most praiseworthy talent out there, I know.”

 _The ‘Ultimate Soldier’…? Kinda sounds like something out of a futuristic movie…_ Makoto thought as he learned the last talent his class was composed of. _But not really something I can condone either…_

“I-I see.” he nodded, his uneasiness clearly showing.

“Hmph,” she shrugged. “shoulda expected this kind of reaction. I won’t hurt you, though.”

For some reason, someone called the ‘Ultimate Soldier’ saying she wouldn’t hurt you sent more shivers down Makoto’s spine than he thought possible. Outside the fact the blue-eyed girl seemed as cold as you could get, she was not doing anything to sound more reassuring!

“Y-Yeah… thanks for that… I guess…” he muttered, fiddling with his fingers. “W-Well, I’ll have to go as well if you don’t mind… I need to go and check my room… See ya’.”

The way the Ultimate Lucky Student left the gym was almost cartoonish, considering he took his first few steps slowly then sped up abruptly, as if he wanted to make sure to be as far from the soldier as possible while remaining polite.

Once he made it to the door, he allowed himself to release the breath he’d been holding for a little while.

 _Phew, looks like I avoided my rendezvous with death on the first day… nice…!_ He thought ironically as he figured that someone with such a talent could probably kill him in more than 11037 ways. _How come they accepted someone with a talent potentially so dangerous?!_

The question was an excellent one, and one he had no answer to. It seemed unlikely the administration had not realized the potential threat such a student could be for their classmates and the peacefulness of the entire school.

But then again, as Makoto recapped the list of his classmates, he realized it wasn’t too bad.

_Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. My first ever friend here and a nice girl! I’ll definitely be hanging out with her whenever possible, and not only to… hm, you know…_

_Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro. A cheery and friendly girl who seems extremely easy to chat with. I’m sure she’ll get along with everyone… except for a few exceptions…_

_Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. Probably the strongest of my classmates and a girl with a sharp sense of honor. And even if she seems intimidating, she’s not really, it seems._

_Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. ‘Prick’ as Sayaka said, probably rightfully. Who knows, perhaps he’ll open up and become more likeable with time?_

_Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. A nervous girl with a habit for self-depreciation. Again, she might get more confident as the year goes?_

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass. A loud guy who dislikes people shouting. And even though he shouted at me a second after I entered, he doesn’t seem that bad of a guy._

_Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. A chill guy with the most obvious crush on Sayaka, apparently… He should be pretty easy to hang out with._

_Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. The most adorable girl in the class by far. Her smile is contagious and I’m sure she could make anyone open up! Even Byakuya!_

_Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. A cool guy when you go over his cold behavior. I’m certain he won’t get along with everyone… Especially Byakuya…_

_Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. The Headmaster’s daughter and the most stoic girl I’ve ever seen. And I’ve found a way to get on her bad side, although she doesn’t seem the vindictive type. I’ll try to get her to open up to me; she seems nice._

_Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. The closest we have to a fraud, it would seem. He doesn’t seem like a bad guy, though, just… he looks kinda limited…_

_Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. A nice and polite girl, although she seems to have an exceptional talent for lying, which makes sense considering her talent._

_Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. Has some weird fetishes… but seems dedicated to his talent, at least? Yeah, this ‘3D material’ thing was creepy…_

_Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. She seems nice, although rude at times. She’s the only one who thinks my ‘luck’ is a talent, so I guess I should be grateful?_

_And finally, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier… Probably underserved victim of her sister’s vulgarity but rather scary girl, too… I just hope she won’t murder me in my sleep…_

As he was absorbed by his train of thought, Makoto hadn’t even realized he was now outside, in the central plaza. The outside breeze was nice and the Ultimate Lucky Student found himself just standing there.

His thoughts went to his new class, Class 78th with who - if everything went right - he would spend two whole years. And considering his classmates, it didn’t seem that bad. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Among The Ultimates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Class 78th meet their new homeroom teacher, a good occasion for the Ultimate Lucky Student to get past the few worries still haunting him...

** _Chapter Two:_ _Among The Ultimates_ **

It was for days like those Makoto Naegi was glad to be a student of Hope's Peak Academy. He was perhaps no Ultimate student, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy his time here. He still didn't see himself leading the world anytime soon, but he would make the best of his 'studies' in the best school in Japan.

In fact, he had every reason to, especially with an unexpected ally helping him get past his worries. Because while he questioned the existence of his 'Ultimate Luck', he didn't even understand there was more to luck than simply being selected to attend a school.

The friends, the after-class events, the little crushes; they were things Makoto would never forget, because he wouldn't want to. Those were what it meant to be 'lucky'.

After all, no amount of talent would ever be enough to defeat the Ultimate Despair when it eventually came to that…

* * *

*driiiiiiiiiiiing* … *driiiiiiiiiiiing*

Makoto was awakened by the loud ringing of his e-handbook's incorporated alarm. And thus, the Ultimate Lucky Student woke up from his first night at Hope's Peak Academy.

Quite startled by the sound, Makoto's arm reached for the e-handbook on the young man's bedtable to turn off the alarm.

_I need to make sure I set the volume down for the upcoming nights…_ He thought as he sighed over a yawn. Still lying in bed for a few moments - a minute, at most - Makoto tried to recall the events of the day prior. His mind was not entirely turned on yet, and considering the important change of pace he had gone through with his arrival at Hope's Peak, it made sense.

_Yeah, there was the welcoming ceremony and then Sayaka and I introduced ourselves to our classmates…_ He recalled, a quick mental picture of every one of his classmates flashing through his mind. _Then I came here and took out my stuff before grabbing myself some food and going to sleep watching TV. What an Ultimate student I am, slacking on the first day!_

Simply the thought of being called an 'Ultimate' made his head spin: a normal and relatively bland guy like Makoto didn't feel like he deserved such a title when his classmates had amazing talents. Especially since he was not _that_ lucky, at least, other than when it came to being selected out of tens of thousands of applicants in a lottery… right?

In perfect honesty, Makoto felt like he cheated his way to Hope's Peak: his 'title' didn't even match him! He was average in almost everything, and his luck was no exception! _Probably half my classmates are luckier than me, I'm sure…_ He thought, slowly but surely getting out of bed, his pajamas still on.

But he also knew that being a student here was something he couldn't refuse. After all, it was said that every student that graduated out of Hope's Peak was set for life, and based on some alumni's testimonies, the saying was true. This was important to Makoto.

_I need to graduate here so I can help Mom and Dad if something ever happens to them._ The lucky student reminded himself. _They've always been so supportive of me; I need to make them proud!_

This brought him a new and stronger resolve to succeed: as much as he wanted to be proud of himself, if he could make his parents proud, it would already be more than enough for him. After all, Makoto was not someone for bragging, and his own accomplishments - not that he had had many in the past, though - often brought more joy to others than to himself. And he was fine with that, because if there was something Makoto was known for in middle and high school, it was his unselfishness.

And with this, he grabbed a change of clothes for the day, a white t-shirt and a black jacket, a pair of black trousers, a grey boxer, and a pair of white socks before heading to the bathroom.

Like the room itself, the bathroom was nice and well-equipped. There was a shower, a bathtub that doubled as a spa, a sink with a mirror hanging right over, a washing machine and enough furniture to keep everything needed in a bathroom. He had set up some of what he'd need every morning: his shampoo and shower gel; shaving cream - if puberty ever decided to give him facial hair - and some hair gel to try to style his antenna. Not that it had ever worked, but Makoto remained hopeful.

Discarding his pajamas, the Ultimate Lucky Student headed for the shower and turned it on.

He stepped back quickly, however.

_Aaaaah! T-This is cold!_

He waited for the water to heat up a bit before eventually stepping in, the warmth of the water immediately making him feel better. His nervousness from the day prior had come with a good deal of sweat and it felt nice to clean it up. And it also served as a nice wake-up call.

He turned the shower off for a moment, grabbing his shampoo and applying it all over his brown hair before doing the same with his coconut-smelling shower gel all over his body. Once he was done, he turned the shower on again and washed the foam off of his body, feeling clean immediately. He had not read about Hope's Peak having such nice showers!

Makoto spent the next few minutes enjoying the nice flow of the water against his body, thinking about the day ahead of him.

_I wonder what we'll be doing in class today…? Since they are not mandatory, I suppose it won't be anything like the classes I had in high school, probably just some bonding between us to make sure we're all close together. That would be nice!_

There were some people he wanted to chat with some more - Sayaka obviously, but also Kyoko, Leon, Mondo, Hina and Sakura, and the adorable Chihiro. If he felt like it, he'd try to speak with Byakuya, but considering how it had gone the day before, he knew it would likely be a waste of time. The Ultimate Lucky Student truly wondered if the affluent progeny would open up to someone, anyone, and discard his apparent arrogant behavior or remain alone. He obviously didn't seem the friendly type, but you never know.

_And perhaps we could all plan an afternoon together, too? I'm sure there are a lot of nice places to hang out on campus._ He thought. _I know Hina would love a pool party!_

Considering the size of the campus, Makoto thought it was safe to assume he and his classmates would be able to spend some quality time together without doing anything repetitive. The pool could be a nice option to begin with, but he also assumed there was some kind of game room for the less sporty students - such as himself! - or even a music room where he could listen to Sayaka's singing.

_Why do every one of my thoughts have to come back to Sayaka one way or another?!_ Makoto wondered, growing even more unsure of what that could potentially mean. _I'm pretty sure I've dreamt of her more than any of my other classmates combined!_

In fact, Makoto had given a whole new meaning to the saying 'sweet dreams': they had not been sweet, but blissful. No nightmares, just hopeful dreams for the upcoming year with his classmates. Heck, even Byakuya had been nice in his dreams!

But it was also true that the blue-haired pop idol had come up more times than his other classmates. Her kindness and friendliness were some traits Makoto liked about her. Sayaka was humble, too, which was not the case of every star, and he appreciated that. She made him feel comfortable, even as a talentless student, and that was something he would be grateful for as long as they remained classmates and friends.

_Yeah, friends, that's all it is._ He reassured himself before turning off the shower and stepping out.

"Sayaka's a great friend, but nothing more." he said aloud, knowing he was alone in his soundproof room. Still, deep down, he knew he was saying that to reassure himself and was not entirely convinced. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his naked body, drying himself up.

Once that was done, he dressed, as casually as ever since he didn't have - nor felt the need to have - any fancy clothes. And while he had noticed some of his classmates wearing clothes reminiscing of their talent, since Makoto didn't truly have one, it wasn't even a factor.

He then headed towards the sink and grabbed the hair gel bottle before spilling some on his hand and styling his hair - or at least trying to - and making it look less disheveled.

When he was satisfied with the result, he wiped his hands of the remaining water and stepped out of the bathroom and back to the main room. He went to the desk he had not organized yet and made sure to grab his e-handbook in case he got lost around campus as well as his door key (which he knew he would begin forgetting rather sooner than later).

Glancing at the clock on the wall a final time - 9:46 AM - Makoto exited his new room and made sure to lock it safely.

* * *

There were a lot of people going around the campus, Makoto had noticed. Because while the Ultimates were under no obligation to attend classes, he knew the Reserve Course students didn't have that privilege and were more than likely heading to class in the West wing of the Academy.

Meanwhile, Makoto walked towards the East side, the slight morning breeze soothing him nicely. There were obviously less people heading that way, so when a classmate of the lucky student was right ahead, he was sure not to miss them.

"Chihiro!" he called out to the petite programmer, making her turn around in surprise immediately. He sped up a little towards her, catching up to her in no time.

"Hello, Makoto. Good morning." she said with a gentle smile.

"Hey there, Chihiro. How are you doing?" the lucky student asked, resuming his walking towards their building alongside her.

"Great, thank you!" the Ultimate Programmer cheerfully replied, her smile widening even more. "How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I definitely did! The rooms sure are nice!" the lucky student answered, his smile almost matching her own. And while it was partly due to the thought of his comfortable bed, the programmer's adorable expression played the biggest part. "You?"

"Me too, yes. Although I did spend most of the night setting up my new computer…" she sighed and the yawn that came right after showed what she was talking about. "I haven't slept much, you see."

"Haha, I guess you couldn't wait any longer to set everything up?" Makoto asked with a soft giggle.

"You're right, I knew I'd be frustrated in the morning if everything was not ready for use." Chihiro nodded with another yawn. "Perhaps it would have been wiser to sleep a little more…"

"Well, sleep _is_ important, but if you spend your time doing something you like, at least it's not wasted," the lucky student argued before adding. "and I'm sure programing is a time-consuming activity."

"It really is, yes. I often find myself overworking and falling asleep on my desk back at home. That's why I'll try to keep a constant sleeping schedule here." she explained, and Makoto realized he was the _exact_ opposite of her. Overworking himself was a foreign concept and he would never, ever, be able to fall asleep anywhere other than his bed (or his mom's, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone!).

"Hey, I actually wanted to ask this but I didn't get the chance. What is exactly your project about?" Makoto asked her, recalling her words from the day before. "You said something about helping people with a self-learning AI, but I'll admit I'm not really knowledgeable about all this…"

"Haha, it's fine, Makoto!" Chihiro giggled gently, not out of mockery - like she would ever be able to mock someone, Makoto thought - but in a light manner, as if embarrassed herself people were asking for more details about her work. "To make it simple, I am trying to create an artificial intelligence that can develop itself on its own based on the interactions it has with humans. It would register every new knowledge gained about human emotions, relationships, popular trends etc. and use them to guide struggling people. For example, if someone had an argument with a friend, they'd be able to go to this AI and ask it for advice!"

The lucky student listened closely to Chihiro's words, the passion in her voice really showing. And moreover her developer skills - which he didn't doubt existed, considering the project she had - she was able to clarify what she did to make it comprehensible for someone like Makoto. Because while he knew how to run a computer for basic tasks such as going on the Internet or contacting people, it basically stopped there.

"That's great!" he commented, seeing she was finished explaining. His answer was genuine and the smile he showed the little programmer even more so. "But it must be so hard to create something like this, no?"

"Well… a little, yes." Chihiro replied. "I have already created some prototypes but they quickly showed their limits, unfortunately… But I'm not losing hope!" somehow, she got her spirits up again in an instant. "I'll make it work, and once I do, I know it will be useful! I've already got a name for it, too!"

"Really? What is it?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Alter Ego!" she said, almost as if making an announcement to the whole world, considering her enthusiasm. "Since it would act as the owner's growing clone, I thought it was fitting."

"'Alter Ego' you say…?" he echoed. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you, Makoto. I'll be sure to keep you updated to my advancements!"

"Oh, with pleasure, Chihiro!"

* * *

Makoto and Chihiro entered the building - after showing their e-handbooks to prove they truly were Ultimate students - and immediately went upstairs to the third floor, where their digital handbook had notified their class was to take place in.

In fact, they noticed an opened door as they arrived on the third floor and Makoto decided to take a peek inside to see if they had found their class.

The sight of long shining blue hair convinced him.

"It's here." he told the programmer before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" it said from inside. The two classmates obliged.

They were noticed by the few students already present - Sayaka, Kyoko, Taka (no surprise there…), Hifumi and Celeste - and by their homeroom teacher.

"Good morning to you two." a young woman in a black dress greeted as they entered. "Before you go sitting with your classmates, can I get your names for my attendance record?"

"G-Good morning, ma'am." Chihiro said first, and her sudden nervousness didn't go unnoticed by Makoto. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki."

She bowed politely. "Yes, I see you here on my list. Thanks, you're free to go sit wherever you want, sweetie."

_Sweetie? That's cute…_ The lucky student thought as the programmer did as she was told and went to sit more in the back, just behind Kyoko. _Our teacher seems nice!_

"Good morning, ma'am. I am Makoto Naegi." the talentless Ultimate then said and bowed as well.

"Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…" she repeated, going over the list of names with her pen until she found the boy's name. "Ah, there. Thank you. You can go sit as well, Makoto."

She didn't call him 'sweetie' but the nice smile she gave him sufficed for the Ultimate Lucky Student. _How odd would it have been had she called me 'sweetie' though…?_ He wondered and quickly realized it had been for the better. But she sure seemed a nice woman with who they'd spend a nice year.

Makoto took a few seconds to decide where to sit: near Sayaka was a given but he also wanted to be close to Kyoko - still on his attempts to understand the stoic girl a little more. He would have liked to sit close to Leon, but since the baseball player had not arrived yet - he didn't seem the type to arrive on time - he would have to wait.

The thing is that it literally took him only a couple of seconds to decide since there was a spot that fitted both of these conditions. Indeed, Sayaka and Kyoko were separated by only one seat horizontally and Makoto thought he could go insert himself in-between them - their chairs, of course! - and it would work perfectly. Moreover, Chihiro was sitting right behind the detective girl, and she was a nice person he could chat with too, so that was another compelling argument.

With a smile, Makoto went to sit on Sayaka's left and Kyoko's right, sliding himself comfortably on the chair. From another point of view, this seat was nice since it was a little off-center but not too far away either. He didn't have any sight problems, but not being too far from the board could still be a good idea.

What he had not thought of, however, was how, and with who, he would speak first. The stoic detective he wanted to understand more? Or the blue-haired pop idol he considered his best friend in the class?

Ultimately, he didn't get to decide since one of them spoke up.

"Makoto?" Kyoko called him out, not too loudly - they were in class, after all. He turned to his left to the detective.

"Yes, what is it, Kyoko?" he asked, noticing her features were as emotionless as they had been on the first day.

"Sayaka and I would like to ask everyone if they would be up for eating breakfast together every morning." she explained, glancing at the Ultimate Pop Sensation. "Would that be alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure!" Makoto replied without even needing to think. This was a great idea from every standpoint possible: he would need to eat something every morning - which he often didn't do, like this morning - and being together with his classmates this early into the day could prove a nice way to bond with them. "That's an amazing idea! Thanks for proposing!"

"You should thank only Kyoko, she's the one who thought of it." Sayaka said softly, making the lucky student turn in her direction. "I thought it was a nice idea and proposed helping her setting it up."

_Kyoko thought of this by herself?_ Makoto wondered, trying his best not to show his surprise at that fact. _She didn't seem the friendliest girl yesterday… Perhaps I have misjudged her?_

But there was a reason she had been a little flustered with him the day before, and he knew it. He'd been a little too curious as to her familial background and she had told him so. Other than that, he had no real reason to think she was unfriendly or anything.

Well, anything apart from the fact she didn't show any emotions, that is.

_But there is still this feeling that she's more than just an emotionless girl… Like she doesn't allow herself to express emotions…_ He was lucky his glance at the lavender-haired girl went unnoticed. _But she must feel some, or she wouldn't have proposed eating breakfast together with the rest of the class._

"Hello there!" a voice rang out inside the room, taking Makoto out of his train of thought. He looked ahead and noticed Leon entering the classroom.

"Good morning, young man." the teacher greeted back politely, visibly not caring for the loudness of the baseball star's voice. "Might I have your name?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm Leon Kuwata, nice to meetcha!" the red-haired boy replied enthusiastically.

"Glad to meet you too, Leon. You can go and sit wherever you want." the woman - of whom Makoto still didn't know the name, actually - stated.

And it seemed Leon already knew exactly where to sit, that is, on the same row as Makoto on the far-right seat. Next to Sayaka, obviously.

"Hello Leon." the aforementioned pop idol greeted him with a soft smile. "How are you?"

"M-Morning, Sayaka. I'm great, thanks. How about you?"

The blush on his cheeks was evident - as red as his hair, actually - and Makoto couldn't help but smile. If there was something he was sure the lucky student was sure of, it was that the ball player had the hugest crush on Sayaka. It was evident from the way he spoke, to his blushing, to overall attitude.

And that's when it hit him.

_A-Am I like that around Sayaka?_ He wondered, making sure not to say it out loud - the star's mind-reading abilities were already enough as they were. _She told me herself that I was blushing multiple times yesterday and I'm trying to act friendlier around her… I-I hope it's not as obvious as it is on Leon…_

He had missed the rest of the conversation, too focused on his own thoughts. By the time he tried to jump back in, three more people had entered the classroom. In truth, Makoto realized when Sakura's large frame blocked his view of anything further…

* * *

"Okay, so now that we've got everyone, I think introductions are in order, right?" the young woman acting as Class 78th's teacher said, after Hiro made his way inside, late by a few minutes. "My name is Yuki Yoshida and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the upcoming year." she sat at her desk; her eyes still locked on the class. "Before we go any further with how the year will proceed, I'll take attendance again to try and remember your names, okay?"

They nodded.

"Aoi Asahina?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the swimmer replied cheerily. "You can call me Hina!"

"Well, alright, Hina." Ms. Yoshida told her with a smile. "Junko Enoshima?"

"Yeah, right over here!" the fashionista said loudly, almost shouted, and blinked at their teacher.

"Hm, I see that we have one loud Ultimate Fashionista, huh?" she told the blonde with a smirk. "Next up… Chihiro Fujisaki?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." the programmer shyly said from behind Makoto.

"Okay, got it. Toko Fukawa?"

"H-H-H-Here… I-I'm h-h-here."

"Oh, I see. No need to be nervous, Toko, everything will go fine!" Ms. Yoshida told the writer after noticing her extreme stuttering. She didn't get an answer though, and decided to proceed. "Yasuhiro Hagakure?"

"Here!" the clairvoyant said, raising his hand up high to be noticed from the back of the class. "You can call me Hiro, y'know?"

"Very well, Hiro." she nodded. "Mukuro Ikusaba?"

"Here, ma'am."

The coldness and emptiness in the soldier's voice sent shivers down Makoto's spine. It was exactly like the 'conversation' he had had with her the day before.

Except here, she wasn't even talking to him.

"Hm-hm, okay." the young woman said. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru?"

"Yes, ma'am, here!" the Ultimate Moral Compass replied loudly too, breaking another one of his precious 'rules' he had had admonished Makoto for not respecting when arriving at the ceremony. "Pleased to meet you! I hope we will have a wonderful year!"

"Hm, well, me too…" the homeroom teacher said, visibly surprised by the black-haired boy's politeness. "Kyoko Kirigiri?"

"Yes, ma'am." the detective girl sitting right on Makoto's left replied, still as stoic as ever.

"I see…"

_She probably knows about the relationship between Kyoko and the Principal…_ Makoto realized when he noticed his teacher smile at her name on her list. _And it seems she's been briefed not to mention it. Good for her…_

He sighed, recalling his brief discussion with the Ultimate Detective the day prior.

" _I had hoped you would take the hint, but you visibly didn't. If I said that is it none of your business, would you understand better?"_

She had been cold back then, but he had probably deserved it. This was actually why he'd been surprised when she asked his if he was up for the class breakfasts earlier. It was good to know she didn't seem the type to hold grudges.

"Leon Kuwata?"

"Here, ma'am!" the baseball star said, pausing his ongoing discussion with Sayaka to reply.

"Okay, Celestia Ludenberg?"

"Here." the gambler nonchalantly replied.

"Sayaka Maizono?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the pop idol said with much more gusto.

"Okay. I've heard of you, Sayaka." Ms. Yoshida told the blue-haired girl with a soft smile.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that!"

"Well, your band really is popular, after all."

The faint trace of a blush appeared on Sayaka's face, making her even cuter than she already was, at least to Makoto's eyes.

"Makoto Naegi?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." the lucky student replied, turning his attention from Sayaka to the young teacher.

"So you are this year's Ultimate Lucky Student, I see…" she said. "Well, that's as good enough talent as any other. I hope we'll get to see your Ultimate Luck in action during the year!"

"Y-Yeah… Sure thing…" the boy said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. _Except I do NOT have an Ultimate Luck…!_ He thought to himself for the umpteenth time already. _Or at least, none that ever showed up…_

"Next is… Sakura Ogami?" Ms. Yoshida said but visibly remembered who she was looking for quite quickly. After all, forgetting someone like the Ultimate Martial Artist was nigh impossible, considering her superhuman build.

"Yes, ma'am." she humbly said then went quiet.

"Okaaaay. Then… Mondo Owada?"

"Yeah, here." the biker responded with his legs on his table, without a care in the world.

"Hm… You'll hurt your back if you continue to sit like that, you know?" she told him with a suspicious glance.

"Hmph. Got it, teach." he said, and to Makoto's surprise, sat correctly.

_It seems Ms. Yoshida still knows how to keep a semblant of order in her class…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought as the biker gang leader did as he was - explicitly - told. _I suppose this was to be expected._

"Good. Then we've got… Byakuya Togami?"

"Hmph. Here." the Togami heir said with a sigh before turning his attention back to the window he'd been looking outside through for a good while now.

"Looks like we do not have the friendliest of clients there!" the teacher commented after almost being scolded. The glare she got from Byakuya was priceless, especially - Makoto noticed - to Mondo and Kyoko's eyes. His own introduction to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny had been something else, but apparently, others had had their fair share of trouble with him, too.

And the lucky student was almost certain he heard him mutter "Commoner…", but visibly not loudly enough to be caught. Anyway, the young teacher simply went on.

"And finally, Hifumi Yamada?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the overweight otaku replied with a proud face and wide smile. And while that would have been completely fine with anyone else, Makoto quickly recalled his exchange with Hifumi the day prior and how this was completely gross.

"And we're good. I see that everyone's present, that's nice." the young woman told her class as she filed the attendance record away. "I think I've got your names pretty much figured out by now, but if I make a mistake, please let me know. Now, we need to go over how the year is gonna go. First, what you need to know - and what the Principal probably told you yesterday - is that classes are facultative here."

"Yeah, that's something I was wondering about." Hina chipped in, getting her classmates' attention - apart from Byakuya's, who didn't seem to care. "How come we are not forced to go to class? That completely changes from high school!"

"The reason's simple, really." Ms. Yoshida said before going further. "Hope's Peak is all about working on your talents so that, once you graduate, you'll be able to have a positive impact on society. And for this reason, it was decided a long time ago that 'classic' teaching was not the way to go. Instead, the emphasis was put on talent development."

"Oh, I see…" the Ultimate Swimming Pro said, taking the teacher's reply into account.

"But you allow me a great transition onto my next point, actually." she continued. "Considering you will all have to go through an exam at the end of the year to pass, and that this exam is based on your personal talent, you _need_ to work on it. So the time you do not spend in class has to be spent, at least partially, on developing your talent. Trust me, the exams _are_ hard. Finding a schedule can be a little tough at first, but this is something important you'll need to do."

_Again, they talk about developing a talent, which is fine, but…_ Makoto thought as his teacher went on another tangent. _I can't exactly work on something I do not have…_

"And for this reason, each and every one of you has a special room on campus where you can work on it." Ms. Yoshida explained, with still almost everyone's attention. "They are located behind this building and accessible using the same key as the one to your dorm room. I don't exactly know what's inside, but hey, you're the talented students, I'm sure you'll figure out how to operate everything!"

"Hm, I'm sorry, Ms. Yoshida, but uh… How exactly do I work on my talent?" Makoto decided to ask, frustrated with not having an answer.

"Makoto makes a good point." Kyoko concurred. "Not everyone here has a talent that can be worked on easily."

"Indeed! Kyoko and Makoto are right!" Taka chipped in as well, still as loudly, though. "I am afraid my talent is not one I can work on easily."

"Hm, yeah… That's not exactly wrong…" the teacher agreed hesitantly. "But I think you are underestimating this school, you know? I didn't get the chance to see those rooms for myself, but I have no doubt they found a way to create one for everyone."

"Oh, okay…" Makoto lowly said with a small nod.

"I hope this answered your concerns?"

"Yes, it did." the detective girl replied before Makoto could even say a word. Visibly satisfied enough, the homeroom teacher continued.

"Then I need to explain what exactly I am here for, considering your presence here is not even mandatory. Basically, I'm here to ensure everyone gets along well by organizing activities and helping you set up after-class events." she explained. "And for that, you'll need a class representative, and pretty soon at that."

_A class rep, huh?_ The lucky student wondered for a second and he knew exactly who would be a candidate. _I'm sure Ta-_

"I would like to be a candidate!" Taka abruptly announced, raising his hand up high.

"Oh, well, it seems we've already found one candidate! The elections will be held in a month and every application until then will be accepted." Ms. Yoshida told the class. "Anyone else for now?"

No one spoke for a moment and a good majority of looks were on Taka; the boy in the white uniform remaining sit upright in his chair. It seemed no one really wanted the position other than the Ultimate Moral Compass, and it made sense considering they didn't know of the Class Representative's responsibilities and barely even knew each other.

Still, since no one replied positively for a good thirty seconds, the teacher understood Taka would be unchallenged, at least for the time being.

"Okay then. Please let me know if any one of you changed your mind, okay?"

Basically everyone nodded, although it didn't seem like anyone other than Taka would run for the position.

"So, with this out of the way, are there questions you would like answered?" Ms. Yoshida asked, and since she got four hands in the air almost instantly, she got her answer pretty quickly. "Wow, seems like it… Hm, yes, Leon?"

"Yeah, are there any sports tournaments held here?" the baseball star asked, quite passionately at that.

"Well, no." she abruptly replied, taking the red-haired boy's mood down with her. "The thing is, there used to be some, but since Hope's Peak always won easily, the other schools stopped inviting us…"

"Oh, I see… Damn."

_I suppose that makes sense…_ Makoto thought, a little disheartened himself by the Ultimate Baseball Star's disappointment. _There isn't really any fun in sports if none of your opponents are any good… Not that I am good at any sport myself, but…_

In fact, physical activity of any kind was something almost foreign to Makoto: outside of playing with friends after school and P.E classes, he barely did any sport. But he knew that some of his classmates' talents were all about that, and he was a little disappointed for them.

"Who else had a question? Hina?"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to ask the same thing as Leon…" the swimmer said and earned a supportive smile from Ms. Yoshida, at least. "I guess we'll have to do without opponents…"

"Yes, well… Feel free to see with the administration to organize events on campus, but I'm afraid you won't be able to change the other schools' decisions."

"Okay, I'll do that! Thanks, Ms. Yoshida!" Hina decided with new-found optimism.

"You're welcome. Who else?" she asked and the two remaining hands raised themselves once more. "Yes, Sayaka?"

"Is there any way we can leave the campus on weekends, to like, see our families and friends outside the school?" the pop idol asked, something Makoto was also wondering about.

"Yes, of course!" the young teacher replied surprisingly, as if the answer was obvious. Actually, it would have been in most cases, but considering they were in a school where classes were not even mandatory and where you were simply judged based on a talent, nothing seemed impossible. "You are free to leave the campus on weekends and during the holidays. You'll just need to warn me or the administration beforehand and report to the Principal when you come back, alright?"

"Okay, nice! I'll still be able to perform with my band on weekends then!"

"Indeed. It wouldn't do to isolate you from everything, you know! This is a school, not a prison!" the teacher joked and chuckled at the notion of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy becoming a locked place. "Yes, Hiro?"

"Hm… I meant to ask…" he began, as if unsure of how to continue. "W-What happens if someone fails the exam a-at the end of the year…? N-Not that I'm w-worried or anything…"

This made Makoto smile, although he remained discrete. At least the Ultimate Clairvoyant was right about something, and it was questioning his abilities to get through a year at Hope's Peak.

"Not one for optimism, are you, Hiro?" Ms. Yoshida smirked at the fortune-teller, seeing his worried features. "But not to worry, there is a way to pass the year if you fail the exam."

"R-Really?! Y-You're not j-joking, right?!"

_Yeah, he doesn't seem too confident about his chances…_ The lucky student sighed as Hiro's face suddenly lit up, as if he'd been saved.

"No, I'm not, don't worry. Actually, there are two ways to pass if you failed," she began explaining and gathered the attention of a good number of students. "either you've come to enough classes with me and your P.E teacher and the administration deems you motivated enough to pass, or leniency can be shown if you didn't fail the exam by a lot. To give you an idea, in the class I had last year, all but two students passed the exam, and one of them passed anyway."

It was funny how the oldest boy's face was split between extreme _hope_ and utter _despair_ at the moment. The fact that he could be saved if he failed was endearing, but knowing you could also be thrown out of the school was _not_. And it seemed Hiro knew on which side he would end up if it ever came to that…

"I-I see… T-Thanks, miss…" he muttered, apparently still sorting his feelings.

"No problem. Any other question?"

There were apparently none since no other hand went up.

"Okay then! Hm, I was wondering…" a wide smile appeared on her face. "Would you guys be up for a picture to commemorate the beginning of one fruitful year?"

Her smile was apparently infectious as almost everyone smiled back, seemingly tempted by the idea.

"Yeah!" most of them replied, all their voices being quite loud when put together.

"Great! Then we'll just need to rearrange the tables a little so you can all be next to each other and I'll snap a pic, alright?"

"Got it!" an enthusiastic Hina said and began carrying her own table to the side of the classroom to clear out some space.

A couple of minutes later, a perfect row of tables and chairs had been arranged and _everyone_ was ready for the picture. Leon, Sayaka, Leon, Hifumi, Kyoko, Junko and Hina formed a first line, with Celeste, Mondo, Hiro, Mukuro, Sayaka, Chihiro, Taka, Byakuya (!) and Toko right behind them.

"Okay, now, say 'cheeeeese'!"

The way they looked was nothing more than peaceful and incredibly friendly. They were all smiling, whether it was a faint smile from Byakuya or Celeste or a wide one from the likes of Leon or Chihiro, it didn't matter. Some of them took poses: Leon stretched his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner, Taka did a salute with his left hand, Mondo gave the camera a thumbs-up while Sakura rested her strong hands atop Hifumi's head playfully.

*snap*

_I truly have amazing classmates, don't I?_ Makoto thought as the flash went off, his smile growing even wider with the realization. His friends were _there_ , he knew it. Sayaka, Leon or Chihiro were obvious, considering their mentalities and behaviors, but even Byakuya, Kyoko or Toko seemed like close friends in such a setting.

Whatever happened, Makoto knew he would treasure his time with Class 78th for a long, long time…

* * *

"Ms. Yoshida is so nice! We're lucky to have her as our homeroom teacher!" Sayaka said as she and Makoto began walking towards the cafeteria together.

"Yeah, I agree." the lucky student told her and nodded. "I think she truly wants us to all get along."

"And the way she even got Byakuya to pose on the picture was impressive! I didn't think a prick like him would _ever_ agree to that!" the pop idol stated, visibly still holding some resentment against the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

"Well, I suppose even Byakuya has a good side?" Makoto said and chuckled. "It might be extremely well hidden, but I'm sure he has one, like everyone else."

"That's rather optimistic of you, Makoto." Sayaka replied, rather coldly compared to her usual cheerful tone. "I think you're showing too much forgiveness to a guy who insulted you right after meeting you."

"W-Well… maybe?" he shyly told his friend.

The pop sensation gave him a scolding glare. Because besides his unselfishness, there was another trait that defined Makoto Naegi to a T: his forgiveness. He never found in himself the strength to hold any grudges against anyone, and even more so when the person in question claims to be the future leader of the world.

For some reason, it had never seemed appealing to him.

"Anyway, I trust Ms. Yoshida to get him to act friendlily, and probably sooner than later. And who knows, perhaps he'll even become friends with us?"

He was being overly hopeful, and he was fully aware of that. And while the blue-haired star didn't seem entirely convinced, she at least didn't show it.

"Yeah, maybe." she simply said and Makoto still managed to catch some of her uncertainty in her voice. Sayaka indeed didn't seem as hopeful as he was, and while trying to hide her doubts for his sake - at least, that's what he supposed she was doing - was kind, he would have preferred if they'd simply been on the same page. "But if he ever gives you trouble again, you tell me, alright? I'll give him a piece of my mind."

With those words, the Ultimate Lucky Student immediately felt the heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment. He realized that his kind nature wouldn't allow him to stand up to people like Byakuya, and while hearing Sayaka telling him she'd protect him if it ever came to that, he felt ashamed. Makoto didn't mind relying on people on a collective effort, but _this_ was nothing less than completely embarrassing.

Still, he didn't want to make her feel bad, and thus, with the most resolve he could muster, he simply replied, "Thanks, Sayaka. It's nice knowing you're on my side."

"Of course, Makoto! That's what friends are for, right?" she smiled so warmly at him, Makoto felt his heart melt. The way Sayaka Maizono would look at him with those gentle eyes, there was no way for the Ultimate Lucky Student not to be captured by her. He also knew it was silly and that he was just being childish, but he couldn't help but feel nice when she was around.

As a response, he gave her a smile, that, although not matching her own, conveyed the exact same feelings.

* * *

"A video game competition, you say?" Makoto asked as he paced around his room, cellphone in hand.

" _Yeah! Hina and Junko found a bunch of good games in the game room!"_ the overexcited voice of Leon Kuwata rang out in the lucky student's ears through the device, threatening to rupture his eardrum. _"We're doing this at 4 in the game room, okay?"_

"Hm, yeah, sure. I'll be there." the boy replied, a little overwhelmed by his friend's sudden excitement.

" _Nice! See ya' there, Makoto!"_

"Yeah, see you later, Leon."

The baseball player hung up first, leaving Makoto with at least somewhat of a schedule for the rest of the day. He had planned to go back to class at 3 in the afternoon, and then see the talent developing rooms they'd been told about. But with this development, exploration could wait.

_It's already 2:40, I better get ready if I want to be on time in class…_ He thought, grabbing his hoodie on his bed. He didn't feel like missing classes so early into the year - even if, technically, he had the right to - since the time his classmates would be spending working on their talent would be time Makoto wouldn't really have anything else to do. _And with a teacher as nice as Ms. Yoshida, going to class doesn't seem like that much of a burden!_

The fact that the young woman acting as their homeroom teacher was such a nice person was something most students of Class 78th had visibly liked. She was also young, and thus, more in touch with her students. She didn't pressure them, and acted in a friendly manner (unlike those old geezers Makoto and probably most of his classmates had to endure in high school…). To make it short, she was an amazing teacher.

Makoto didn't know if many of his classmates would be coming to class again today after the first class this morning. Either way, he would see them again after at the video game competition Hina and Junko had organized, so that was that.

_When I thought it could be nice to hold events between just us, I didn't think of doing it on the second day! Although I guess that's a good thing: it proves everyone is getting along well already. Hm, well enough, at least._

There were indeed students between who it didn't _work_ yet. The best example seemed to be between Byakuya (no surprise there…) and Mondo. But Kyoko also didn't seem too keen of Junko, for some reason, and Celeste found Taka's loudness a little annoying. But overall, the class was already bonding well and there weren't really any people Makoto didn't enjoy being with. They all had their nature, cheerful for Hina or Leon; carefree for Junko or Mondo; shy for Chihiro or Toko; quiet for Celeste or Kyoko; and rather bland - he'd admit it himself - for Makoto, but in the end, it didn't seem like anything impossible to overcome.

And still, they were sixteen, so even if there was one person you didn't get along with, it's not like there was no one else. Close friendships already seemed to be forming, between Hina and Sakura, obviously, but also between Taka and Mondo (Makoto couldn't understand how though).

And then, there were Leon and Makoto both getting quite close to Sayaka, with the two boys also getting along nicely.

Not that Makoto had any problem with that, evidently.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ms. Yoshida." Makoto said as he entered the classroom, with some time remaining before 3 PM.

"Oh, Makoto! It's good to see you again." the young teacher greeted back, focusing her attention on her lucky student rather than on her phone. It seemed like Makoto had arrived first, for a change.

"Am I the only one here?" he asked for confirmation, although the sight of an empty classroom gave him a good idea of the answer.

"For now, yes. But you're a little early, perhaps others will arrive shortly?" Ms. Yoshida proposed. "Since I haven't prepared any specific activities yet, is there something you would like to do during the class?"

"Hm, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been bothering me a little…" the boy admitted and took a seat in the front of the classroom. "If you don't mind, of course."

"No, of course I don't mind, Makoto! You're my student! I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. So, what is it you're concerned about?"

The tone of her voice was gentle and kind, almost protective, and it comforted Makoto in his first impression of the young woman and his homeroom teacher.

"Wait, actually, would you mind if I took a guess?" she then added, showing a supportive smile to the lucky student. "I might still be young, but I know the job well enough to know when my Ultimate Lucky Students are struggling. Am I on the right path?"

"Y-Yeah, you are. Right on the money, actually."

"You wonder if the luck you got for being selected actually translates into a talent, am I wrong?"

"Yeah, exactly." Makoto nodded in confirmation. "I don't feel like I actually have a talent and it implanted a seed of doubt within me. Don't get me wrong, I already love my classmates and the school is awesome, but… do you think I belong here?"

"Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…" the teacher repeated, shaking her head with a soft smile on her lips. She got up from her desk and sat in front of Makoto. "Let me tell you a little something that I shouldn't really be telling my students, okay?"

"U-Um, y-yeah, sure…"

"Talent doesn't matter as long as you have motivation."

The words registered in Makoto's mind. They completely contradicted everything he'd ever heard about Hope's Peak, but for some reason, when coming out of Ms. Yoshida's mouth, they ringed really true.

"This school has been up for decades thanks to their abilities to create elites from existing elites, but I believe this view is flawed." the teacher continued while Makoto remained silent, his eyes closed in deep thought. "You seem the motivated type, Makoto. And for many years here, the ones who succeeded here were the ones with the most motivation. It was the case when I arrived here, it was the case when I graduated, and I like to believe that it is still the case now."

"W-Wait, you're a former student from H-Hope's Peak?!" Makoto's eyes flung open as he blurted out without thinking. "I-I didn't know that!"

"Haha, I suppose I didn't tell you!" she giggled. "I graduated five years ago, Class 73rd. Some of my former classmates went to work abroad or for important corporations but I preferred to remain here. It didn't feel right to leave the place that gave me so much."

"W-Wow… that's impressive…" the lucky student said, so lowly he wasn't sure she had heard it. "A-And if you don't mind me asking… what was your talent, Ms. Yoshida?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Makoto knew destiny had given him the best teacher he ever could have thought of, given his current situation. And when she smirked at him widely, he couldn't help but smile: there had been precedent to his story.

"Yuki Yoshida, Class 73rd's Ultimate Lucky Student, at your service!" the young teacher said and saluted playfully.

As much as he knew it was coming, Makoto was left speechless. Waves of optimism and hope surged through his body as his presence at Hope's Peak Academy was immediately justified.

"S-So… you've been in my shoes before…?"

"Yeah, I've been! And I had the same doubts you had at the beginning. And you know who helped me when I needed advice? My classmates."

"Y-Your classmates?" he echoed in surprise.

"Hm-hm." she nodded. "They all accepted me for who I was, and not for my lack of true talent. They helped me get over my shyness and lack of confidence issues. I'm certain it will be the same for you, Makoto."

"Yeah, I know that, but… while I'm sure some of my classmates, like Sayaka or Leon, do not mind my lack of talent, for some others… I'm not so sure…"

"Byakuya, I suppose?" Ms. Yoshida said and winked gently.

"H-How did you know?!"

"Hey, I'm your teacher! Don't think I can't identify the troublemakers among my students!" she replied, faking angriness. "I'm better at my job than you'd want to believe, Mr. Naegi!"

"A-Ah, um… I-I didn't mean that in a bad w-way…" he muttered weakly as some sort of apology. "S-Sorry if this came out as offensive…"

"I'm kidding, Makoto!" the teacher said as she stood up and muffled Makoto's hair playfully. "I know you didn't mean anything offensive; I don't think you ever could. The thing is, I learned of Byakuya's talent before the start of the year and I knew he could be trouble. I don't think he's a bad person per se, but he's been so used to high social standing that he can come out as rude. I'm certain he'll come around as the time goes by and you'll eventually be able to befriend him."

"Yeah, I think so too, it's just that I wouldn't want his current attitude to create tensions in the class, you know?" the Ultimate Lucky Student asked.

"I do, yes. And that is why I proposed Hina and Junko to organize a little event later this afternoon." she stated matter-of-factly, and acted like she didn't see Makoto's features showing surprise for the umpteenth time already. "It shall help you get along, although I know there won't be everyone."

"W-Wait… you were the one who organized that?!"

"Yeah, I was. I know video games are lots of fun! I even asked the Ultimate Gamer girl in Class 77-B if the games in the game room were any good and she told me they were good enough to enjoy for a few hours, at least."

_She really knows what she is doing…_ Makoto realized, as his teacher proved she'd been another step ahead when it came to making them bond. _I can't believe she took the initiative when she didn't really have to…!_

"And talking about Class 77-B, if you ever feel doubt about your legitimacy in this school, you should go and speak with their Ultimate Lucky Student. I've been told he's a bit of a weirdo, but he could give you some advice."

"Really? It's true that it's not a bad idea… But you say he's a weirdo?" Makoto wondered, chuckling a little at the term used by a _teacher_ to describe a _student_.

"Well, it happened around a year ago… There was an incident during the final exams for Class 76th…"

* * *

"It's almost 4, I think you should get going if you don't want to be late at the competition."

Makoto and his class' homeroom teacher had chatted for about an hour regarding multiple things, from Ms. Yoshida's former school days to Makoto's feelings about the upcoming year. To their surprise, no other student had come to class, but considering they'd been chatting nicely, they didn't actually mind. Truthfully, as selfish as Makoto knew that to be, he was grateful no one had decided to come: if he had felt any doubts before, the young woman had obliterated them.

"Okay. Thanks for giving me some time, Ms. Yoshida." the lucky student said as he stood up from his chair and bowed politely.

"You're welcome. As long as I can be of use to my students, I feel like I'm doing my job properly. In a way, I should be the one thanking you, Makoto."

"U-Um, s-sure…" he awkwardly told her. "Goodbye, Ms. Yoshida, have a nice day."

"See you later, Makoto. Enjoy the competition, alright?"

With one final shared smile, the Ultimate Lucky Student exited the classroom on his way to the video game 'tournament' in the game room.

"Hey Makoto! You're heading to the game room, right?"

The lucky student turned around and noticed Hina catching up to him in the hallway, a wide smile plastered on her face, pretty much as usual.

"Hey, Hina." he causally greeted the swimming pro. "Yeah, I just left class, actually."

"Oh, you went to class, didn't you? I wanted to come too, but with the preparations for the competition and all, I didn't have enough time. I was told by Leon you would come so I was looking for you."

"Really? Well, here I am." Makoto said and smiled gently as the tan-skinned girl. "Actually, Ms. Yoshida told me she'd been the one you and Junko got the tip from with the games in the game room."

"Yeah," Hina nodded. "she told us it could be a nice way to get everyone closer together and all. And while I suck at video games, I thought it could a nice change of pace from physical activity. Although we are _definitely_ organizing sport events soon, too!"

"Well, yeah, if you say so…" the talentless Ultimate muttered, not doing a great job at hiding his doubts as to his eventual presence at such an event.

She didn't bring it up, though.

"With you, we should be ten!" the swimming champion ultimately continued. "That should be good enough for a nice competition!"

"Ten, you say? That's not a bad number."

"Yeah, it's more than half the class! There's the two of us, Junko, Leon, Sayaka, Hifumi, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, and Sakura promised me she'd be there, even if it's not really her thing."

_Yeah, Sakura doesn't seem the gamer girl type…_ Makoto thought and smiled at the thought.

The way the martial artist and swimmer were getting along already was nothing short of spectacular: from what Makoto knew, they had never met each other become coming to the school. It was sort of inspiring to him, in a way, since it proved that you could become best friends with whom was a stranger a short time ago.

"Okay." Makoto nodded. "And what kind of games did you pick up?"

"Well, we've got sports games, fighting games, shooting games, and racing games." Hina listed, each time with a small pause in order to recall everything. "I think that should be enough."

"Yeah, probably. Hope I'm not too rusty, though!" the lucky student joked as he and Hina took a right-hand turn towards the game room.

* * *

_Well, this sure was a long day!_ Makoto thought as he jumped on his bed, feeling the exhaustion from both classes and the tournament all at once. It had been a fun and fulfilling day; that was for certain, but now, he felt like some sleep could be in order.

_I still can't believe Chihiro got that blue shell at the end! Grr, I would have won the grand prix if not for that!_

Overall, even if he had not won the tournament on any game - Junko proved to be a Tekken genius while Leon was probably as good at virtual baseball than real baseball - the Ultimate Lucky Student had had a great time.

_These are moments like that I was excited to join Hope's Peak for._ The boy thought as he relaxed on his comfortable mattress. _And while I'm sure not everything will always be perfect, as long as I have those amazing friends by my side, there shouldn't be any issues._

Without even realizing it, Makoto was already falling in Morpheus's arms for what would be a good night's sleep. Sweet dreams of getting blue shelled on the finish line at Mario Kart by Chihiro or Leon getting a homerun on the last action of the game in the final match of the baseball simulation… and perhaps other dreams of a cute blue-haired pop idol, who knows?

In any way, things were going well for the lucky student; better than he would have ever imagined, in fact. But it made sense when he thought about it. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Class Representative and Harsh Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Class 78th elects its representative, will there be a surprise shaking up the entire election? Furthermore, how will Makoto react at being exposed to a harsh truth...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters in this story, apart from Class 78th teacher.

**_Chapter Three:_ _Class Representative and Harsh Truth_ **

The burden of responsibility is a heavy one. Not all of us are born leaders, but we can all strive for improvement in our ways. Still, in the case of Makoto Naegi, there'll be hardships, even failures, but Class 78th of Hope's Peak Academy is where it all begins.

An odd setting, to be sure, but when it is all set and done, it will all have begun there. He couldn't have known what was bound to happen - nobody could have. Makoto's first successes and his first failures; they all took place at the Academy of Hope, and carried a lot of weight.

Ultimate Luck didn't mean much without the will to be the catalyst of change. Makoto Naegi didn't have that… yet. Ultimate Luck didn't mean much without the strength to inspire change in people. Makoto Naegi didn't have that… yet. To put it simply, Ultimate Luck didn't mean much without an Ultimate Hope.

But Makoto Naegi was surely getting there…

* * *

"Does anyone know why class is mandatory this morning?" Sayaka asked the class as she brought a piece of toast to her lips. "Ms. Yoshida didn't even warn us yesterday…"

The pop star had asked something the fourteen of them were wondering about. They had almost all gathered for their usual class breakfast, and only Byakuya and Toko were missing… as always. They had not once showed up, to _absolutely_ nobody's surprise. Even Kyoko, who had been the instigator behind these collective meetings in the morning had told her classmates this was entirely expected.

And for a good majority of the class - save the kind-hearted souls of Makoto and Chihiro - it was no big loss, at least the Ultimate Affluent Progeny wasn't, they thought.

The school year had begun a month ago, and everything was going smoothly for Class 78th. All students were coming to class ever so often and getting along quite well, with a few exceptions, still. The e-handbook message from the Principal ordering them to go to class this morning had caught many by surprise; it was a certainly a first.

"Yeah, good question." Hina said with a nod. "I hope we're not getting a generalized suspension or something!"

"That is unlikely." the stoic voice of Kyoko commented, getting her classmates' attention. "If that were the case, I believe we would have been called to the administration rather than to class. Furthermore, I doubt anyone has broken any rules that could warrant such punishment."

"Kyoko is correct, and I think I do recall Ms. Yoshida telling us something." Celeste said. "Since we are one month into the year, I think we will be electing our class representative today."

The words 'class representative' apparently clicked something in Taka's mind as he immediately stood up from his chair at the end of the table and slammed his hands on the table.

"If that is the case, I dearly hope my arguments have convinced you to choose me as your class representative!" he declared proudly, as if his honor was in play. "Of course, the final decision rests in your hands, but I trust you all enough to know you will make the right decision!"

 _Maybe because you're the only candidate…?_ Makoto wondered as he observed his classmate's passion on full display. Kiyotaka Ishimaru had led an intense campaign for a major part of the first month of classes to ensure his electoral victory. It seemed silly to most, considering he was unchallenged, but the lucky student thought he might be going for a unanimous vote. _Not that Byakuya is going to vote for him…_

Makoto knew Taka would become their class rep, and he didn't doubt for a second the Ultimate Moral Compass would be fit for the job. He was a little annoying sometimes by sticking to the rules so strictly, but he only did that for his classmates' sakes.

Still, while Makoto only found Taka _slightly_ annoying _sometimes_ , some were visibly not of the same opinion since a good number of grunts could be heard as the moral compass made his brief declaration. Such grunts came mainly from Hina and Sayaka, who were annoyed at his insistence.

"Yeah, yeah, we get that." the swimmer said, not hiding the hint of contempt in her voice. "Can we get back to breakfast already?"

"Evidently. This was just a reminder of the political deadline approaching." the black-haired boy added before sitting back, with a last sigh from Hina.

 _Taka's election is ensured, except if we get a surprise candidate…_ Makoto thought and quickly observed his classmates for any look that could indicate that. Still, apart from a true surprise, since no one had come forward in an entire month, it was safe to assume the race was over before it even began… right?

"On another note, I hope everyone is still up for the bike ride this afternoon?" Leon asked before absolute silence filled the cafeteria.

_Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that… I suppose this will be a nice time. Leon apparently has found a nice spot we could ride to together and hold a picnic there._

From the looks of it, Makoto was not the only one who had forgotten about it. Most kept that to themselves, others not.

"Oh, good thing you talked about it, I had completely forgotten!" Hiro said, to approximatively no one's surprise. "Yeah, dude, I'll be there."

"Yes, same here." Sayaka concurred, smiling at the baseball star. "I look forward to seeing the spot you've found."

The glances the blue-haired idol and red-haired ballplayer often sent each other never went unnoticed by Makoto, and this one was no exception. The kindness Sayaka showed Leon was pure and genuine, exactly like the kindness she showed him. But for some reason - and even if he was good friends with Leon - he didn't feel as happy about that as he should have been. Makoto's way of living was rather simple to comprehend, really: as long as his friends and family were happy, he was happy. However, in this case - and much to his chagrin, actually - it didn't feel the same way.

But he had remained silent about it. Not that he had any right to say anything about who the cute pop idol sent gentle glances at. After all, he was the primary receiver of said looks, so…

Eventually, everyone present said they'd be there, except for Hifumi who pretexted having some personal work to excuse himself from the trip.

 _Poor Hifumi, it must be hard to make excuses like that instead of being honest._ Makoto, who even though he had found the fanfiction writer weird at first, has respect for Hifumi. He had read some of his work, and while he didn't know all the universes he found inspiration in, it was extremely well-written and showed deep emotions.

But obviously, the otaku still had a most visibly physical trait in his overweight status that prevented him from attempting such a trip. What Makoto respected the most about him, though, was the fact that he rarely missed P.E - although he struggled grandly - and had come to the pool party Hina had organized earlier in the month.

They were all respectful of that, actually, knowing that he tried his best to improve his physical condition. That, Makoto enjoyed more than anything in his class: they - even though not everybody was getting along yet - all _respected_ each other. Even Byakuya, with his almighty and arrogant personality, would never mock his classmates based on their appearance (apart from Toko, but Makoto thought he was tired of her stalking him around campus). It didn't change the fact that he attacked them on their intelligence, but that was another matter.

The rest of the breakfast went well and Class 78th headed for their classroom in the East quarters.

* * *

"Okay, so today you're electing your class rep!" Ms. Yoshida announced once everyone was properly seated. "I've got the ballot box right here and you should all have a ballot paper and a pen in front of you. Now, I recall that Taka was our only candidate right now, right?"

They all nodded.

"Alright. As per protocol, though, I need to ask again: does anyone wish to be a candidate?" the teacher asked. "This is the final chance for you to change your decision."

_Well, from what we discussed at the cafeteria, we should be able to proceed with the vote rather smoo-_

"Hey, Makoto, I think you should be a candidate!"

A soft whisper stopped the Ultimate Lucky Student's train of thought. Turning to his right, he noticed Sayaka smiling at him, waiting for an answer. Only then did he actually register what she had said.

"N-No! I-I wouldn't be fit for s-something like that!" he told the blue-haired idol as lowly as he could while trying to get his point across.

"But I'm sure you would! Come on, Makoto, everyone likes you, I'm sure you can win!"

"B-But… n-no!" he stammered in hesitation. "T-Taka is going to destroy me!"

"I'm sure he won't!" Sayaka argued, being pushier in her attempts to sway her friend.

He wanted to protest again, however; she didn't give him that opportunity.

"Ms. Yoshida!" she said, standing up from her seat. "There is another candidate!"

More than a dozen pairs of surprised eyes turned towards the idol band leader. All Makoto could do was cover the gasp that came out of his mouth with a weak hand. _She isn't going to do that, is she…?_

"Oh, really? Very well, Saya-"

"It's Makoto Naegi!"

_Well, shit._

He wanted to say that out loud, but it wasn't in Makoto's nature to curse, whatever the circumstances. Instead, he began to search for how to tell Ms. Yoshida that he would _not_ be a candidate, how he would _not_ fit in such a position, how he would _not_ have the talent requir-

" _Talent doesn't matter as long as you have motivation."_

His teacher's words echoed in his mind. They still didn't seem true, but remembering Ms. Yoshida, a former Ultimate Lucky Student herself, saying them… gave them meaning.

_I… guess this is worth a shot…_

"Really? Well, Makoto?"

The pop idol shared one final glance at Makoto. The last bit of hesitation evaporated from his mind when Sayaka gave him a gentle wink.

_That's right… Sayaka trusts me with this… I must at least try!_

"Um… Yeah, that's right." the lucky student said as he straightened himself on his chair, trying subconsciously to appear more confident than he really was. "I wish to be a candidate."

"Very well, then. This shall make this vote a little more interesting…" Ms. Yoshida said, a smile appearing on her lips at the idea of a close race.

Makoto didn't dare look at Taka. He didn't know how the Ultimate Moral Compass would take such a late announcement, especially when he had not said anything, nor even hinting at a potential candidacy! Actually, this was more due to the fact that he had mustered the resolve to be a candidate only five seconds ago, but…

He quickly scanned his other classmates' reaction, trying to assert if he'd made a good call on that one. Obviously, since all eyes were turned towards him, he managed to read everyone pretty easily. Some seemed to like the idea, especially Hina who was almost beaming in relief. Some others were surprised, especially Mondo and Chihiro, who had been the less expecting of someone challenging their best friend.

Lastly, he caught a glance of both Kyoko and Byakuya's expressions. Both seemed to have their interest piqued, for some reason. The affluent progeny smirked at Makoto while the detective girl remained rather stoic, her eyes only betraying a slight interest.

 _Well, talk about a reaction…_ Makoto thought as nearly all eyes were on him. _I even got Kyoko to react, so I guess they really didn't expect that._

Eventually, Makoto thought there was no harm in observing his opponent's reaction. He expected disappointment at being challenged, but found none. Instead, he seemed rather excited about the situation.

 _Could he have… wanted an opponent?_ The lucky student wondered as he observed the moral compass. _Perhaps all this campaigning was to give us more interest in the election and get a challenger?_

"Well, since we now have multiple candidates, you'll both get a chance to speak your mind to convince your classmates to vote for you." the young teacher added, gathering her students' attention once more. "We need to do that in alphabetical order so… Taka, you can come to the board and talk to your classmates."

The black-haired boy nodded and stood up, confidently. _It seems he was prepared for something like this to happen…_ Of course he was, Makoto then corrected himself. Taka had campaigned for almost a month and everyone knew he was more than prepared to avoid an electoral rout.

Ms. Yoshida stepped back from her podium near the board to let the first candidate - and favorite still - speak his piece. And once he did, there was no stopping him.

"Dear classmates! You are here today to elect your class representative. This is a major decision and your choice must be made after an intense effort of thought." he began, intensely. "For there will be only one vote; no second chances, and no regrets to be had afterwards. For this, I ask that you weight the pros and cons of every candidacy that will be presented to you and decide in clear conscience."

 _Okay, so he clearly learned something by heart, no doubt about it…_ Makoto realized as Taka almost recited the first part of his speech. He, on the other hand, had no prepared anything, since… well, even his candidacy had not been prepared! _Perhaps I should listen closely; I might be able to glean one or two tricks…_

"I am a candidate for such an important position for one reason and one reason alone: you." It was cliché, the perfect example of something a traditional politician would say just to get elected. And it seemed Makoto was not the only one to catch onto that.

"Liar!" was heard from Hina.

"God, this is boring!" then from Junko.

The lucky student did his best not to laugh but it was honestly tempting. This showed why he loved his class: their differences. On the first hand, the two girls were known to wear their heart on their sleeve and say out loud what everyone else was thinking. On the other, Taka was more one for organization and meticulous planning of everything. And when the two confronted, it was something else.

"Please refrain from any comments during your classmate's speech, girls." Ms. Yoshida immediately stepped in. Her voice was firm, a reminder that even though she was chill, disrespect would not be tolerated.

Even Makoto felt bad for his opponent. _Preparing a full speech only to be cut…_

"As I was saying," Taka resumed, pretending that nothing had happened, but it was obvious he had been startled by this sudden intervention. "I wish to serve as your class representative to ensure the well-being of everyone here. To do so, we must abide to the rules strictly, but usefully; for only then will we all be able to form a united group. I also wish to make sure your voice can be heard: as Ultimates, some important responsibilities await us and I want to make sure our studies here can take place in a comfortable school environment. This is why I promise to report any complaint you might have to the administration to make sure everyone's voice can be heard."

 _He seems adamant on succeeding, that is for sure._ Makoto admitted. Actually, he didn't want to doubt his opponent's beliefs and promises. At the end of the day, Taka was a classmate and a friend before being any sort of opponent.

_Honestly, I'm not really a candidate to go against Taka, but more to please Sayaka and prove to myself that I can do it. But I'll give it my best shot and see where it leads me._

"To conclude, I'd like to remind you that this choice is yours and yours only. In the end, this election is the expression of this class' will and I promise to abide to it, whether the outcome pleases me or not. Thank you for listening to me."

With this, the Ultimate Moral Compass bowed and went back to his seat, under some applause. Not from Hina or Junko, obviously. Makoto didn't know if it simply was out of respect or because they had really appreciated Taka's speech.

"Well, Makoto, the floor is yours." Ms. Yoshida said kindly. "And then, you vote!"

_I haven't prepared anything… H-Hope I can do it…_

With those hesitant thoughts, Makoto stood up from his seat and headed for the teacher's desk. Standing there, with everyone looking at him like that… it put on a new level of pressure.

 _All those Ultimates looking at me expectantly… no pressure!_ He smiled. Sayaka gave him a thumbs-up and the likes of Hina or Leon seemed already more enthusiastic to see him speak rather than the previous speaker. _But as long as I say what I think, it should go fine… right?_

"U-Um… H-Hello again, everyone…" Makoto began, the pressure making him struggle to speak properly. "I-I suppose t-this wasn't expected…" _For any of us…_ he wanted to add, but decided against it. "But I'd like to become your class representative."

For some reasons, once he had said that, it felt easier to speak, as if he'd been liberated of a weight holding him down. He felt his heartbeat slow gradually and his voice becoming clearer.

"I'm not exactly a pro at this stuff, but I think I know you guys well enough to be your class rep." a shred of doubt came back when he noticed Toko shrug, visibly in disagreement. _Well, perhaps other than Toko…_ Hey, it wasn't his fault if the Ultimate Writing Prodigy was _that_ antisocial! He had asked her if she wanted to hang out multiple times but had been rejected every time. _It's true that she only got eyes for Byakuya…_

Still, the lucky student thought zoning out for too long would show a lack of confidence - which he still had, somewhat, but didn't want to show - and decided to keep his thoughts on the author for later.

"As you know, I'm not the Ultimate Socializer or anything, but I'm sure that with enough _motivation_ and will, we can all be united as a group." Makoto added, catching a glimpse of his teacher's smile when he used her own words. "Because we have the luck to all be different, to all have our preferences, to all have our dreams… but there is one dream I personally have and that I wish to fulfill more than anything: to be the best classmate I can for every one of you. Whether it is through hanging out together, organizing events, anything really… I know we can all bond even closer and then nothing will ever tear us apart. I know I'm not everybody's best friend, and I'm not asking to be. My only wish is that we can all get along even more than we already do, and I'd be glad to help with that as your class representative. Thank you."

The talentless Ultimate didn't know if he had rambled or not, but he felt like he had said what he wanted to- no, what he needed to. After a polite bow, Makoto returned to his seat humbly while Ms. Yoshida took her seat at her desk. He got applause, more than Taka, he liked to believe, but didn't really know for sure.

"You were awesome, Makoto!" Sayaka whispered to him, excitingly. "I knew you were up for this!"

"Haha, thanks Sayaka." he giggled, a wide smile on his face. "I-I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't pushed me. So yeah, thanks a lot, Sayaka."

He _knew_ he was blushing when she gave him her customary flawless smile and Makoto felt a sensation inside his chest, foreign but extremely pleasant. He couldn't put his finger on it, and didn't have the time to anyway. At least, not now.

"Very well, now that both candidates have spoken, it's time for you to vote! Yay!" the teacher said cheerily and got a few chuckles from her students. "More seriously though, we need to do this properly. So, you have four options: two of them are voting for either Makoto or Taka. In that case, you just need to write their name on the ballot paper, alright? You can also decide not to vote, in which case, please leave the paper blank. Finally, you can also vote for someone who's not a candidate. If - and that's a big if - they win the vote, I'll ask them if they accept the position, okay?"

She got fifteen nods and nothing from Byakuya.

"Then please write your vote and then fold your ballot."

Makoto took the pen on his table and wrote his own name on the ballot. _I never thought I'd ever be writing my own name when election time came…_ He thought as he finished writing and put the pen down. _I'll at least get one vote, I guess…_

Actually, the Ultimate Lucky Student was being a little dishonest with himself. Apart from him, he knew he could count on Sayaka - she had been the one getting him there, after all - or Hina. What was true, though, was that he didn't have much faith in winning the vote. If he won, that'd be great, but he wouldn't kill himself if he didn't.

"If you are all done, I'll call you in alphabetical order so that you can cast your vote." Ms. Yoshida said, producing her attendance list from her desk folders. "Then I'll read them all out loud and mark tallies on the board, okay? First, Hina…"

* * *

"Okay, so now that you've all cast your votes, it's time to see your decision." Ms. Yoshida declared as Hifumi - the last one to vote - sat back down at his seat.

The ballot box looked a little too big for only sixteen votes, and Makoto knew that, if he had focused enough, he could have known who had voted for who by guessing which ballots were on top of the pile and which were on the bottom. That is, until the young woman shuffled them thoroughly.

 _So much for that, I suppose._ Makoto thought. _I don't think I would have done that, anyway._

"Good luck to both of our candidates here; here's the first vote."

She took out the first out of the sixteen ballots from the box and opened it.

"Taka."

 _Well, great start._ Makoto thought ironically as Ms. Yoshida marked a tally on Taka's side of the board. _It's only the beginning, though, I'll catch up._

For now, he did. "Makoto."

_Okay, we're tied for now._

The third ballot was already out. "Makoto."

The lucky student's recognized the handwriting as his own, though. _From now on, I'm going into this blind…_

The vote was in his favor, still. At least, up until the next vote. "Taka."

Both sides of the board had two tallies with four votes in. _To even think I'm doing this is just crazy…_ Makoto thought before another vote was revealed.

"Taka."

And the momentum was now back in the moral compass' favor, with a three to two lead. Still, there were eleven more votes to go and Makoto didn't want to lose _hope_ quite yet.

"Hm, so we've got nothing here." Ms. Yoshida said as she took out a blank piece of paper. It didn't take more than that for fifteen pairs of eyes to turn towards Byakuya whose expression remained neutral.

"If you thought I would vote in a farce like this…" he simply said, earning dark glares from some people, sighs from others.

"Moving on." Ms. Yoshida said, not especially caring for the Togami Heir's opinion. "Taka."

Statistically, there was no reason to be afraid yet, but Makoto began to fear this was a vote he would not win. The glimmer of hope was still there, though, and he kept listening closely after the teacher gave Taka another tally.

"Taka."

His mental strength was being tested, that Makoto knew. The situation started to look not so good. It got better quickly, though.

"Makoto."

His third vote was enough for the boy to breathe in relief. A two-vote deficit was not impossible to overcome, especially with half the vote still unaccounted for.

"Makoto."

 _Okay, so it's five to four with seven votes remaining…_ Makoto thought before glancing at his opponent of the day. _Taka doesn't look nervous at all, contrary to me. And why am I even nervous, it's not like I had actually planned to be a candidate! He should be the nervous one, with his entire campaign on the line, not I!_

"Taka."

Ten votes had already been counted and the Ultimate Moral Compass was still ahead, if only by two votes.

"Makoto."

"That's my vote, Makoto." Sayaka told him as Ms. Yoshida put the fifth tally on Makoto's side.

"Thanks Sayaka." he said with a smile. _Even if I do not win this, to know that some people voted for me will be a nice thing to remember._

"Taka."

With a dozen votes in, the boy in the white uniform kept his small but steady lead of two votes. It was still possible for Makoto to catch up, but he _needed_ the next vote.

And he got it. "Makoto."

He didn't allow himself to catch a break, watching Ms. Yoshida unfold another ballot paper.

It didn't show any names, though. "Looks like a blank vote." she said. "It still is seven to six in favor of Taka, and this is the final vote."

"Ms. Yoshida?" a voice called out. It turned out to be Celeste's.

"Yes, Celeste, what is it?"

"What happens in case of a tie?"

_Good question… If I get this next vote, it'd end with a seven to seven tie…_

"I make the final decision!" the young teacher declared loudly, startling many.

That left Makoto with one chance, a slim one, but a chance, nonetheless.

"I see. An interesting rule." the gambler said before going silent.

"Indeed. I never had to choose myself before, but I suppose today could be a first. And no better way to know than to see for ourselves!"

She reached for the final vote in the box. She unfolded it. She read it.

Her lips turned slightly downward. Makoto noticed. He knew what she'd say.

"Taka."

 _Well… I suppose six votes isn't that bad!_ He immediately reassured himself as Ms. Yoshida marked the last tally on his opponent's side, ending the vote with six votes for him against Taka's eight.

"So Class 78th's Representative for the upcoming year will be Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Congratulations!"

A round of applause rang out, from almost everyone as the moral compass understood he had won. Makoto was no sore loser and applauded too. Ms. Yoshida's congratulations seemed genuine enough, even though Makoto knew, deep down, she would have wanted him to win. It made sense, after all: the lucky student rarely missed any class and had formed a strong bond with the young teacher, not making them friends, but something close to it.

"Thank you, everyone, for entrusting this responsibility onto me." Taka said humbly.

"Congratulations, Taka." Makoto told his former opponent. "You were too tough of an opponent for me!"

"Thank you, Makoto. I am glad you were my opponent."

There were no regrets to be had for the Ultimate Lucky Student. He had tried his best to convince his classmates and had fallen a little short. Still, he didn't doubt Taka's abilities to represent the class during the year and knew he'd supporting him every step of the way now.

Because after all, whether it was his former opponent or the classmates who had not voted for him, they were still his dearest friends.

* * *

"It's too bad you didn't win, Makoto." Sayaka said, some disappointment filling her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, a little. But it's okay, I'm sure Taka is going to be a great class rep." Makoto replied, smiling confidently at his own words. "And I'm glad you pushed me to be a candidate. It allowed me to work on my self-confidence."

"Ah-ha! So you admit I was right then!"

"I think you were, yeah." he nodded. "Thanks again, Sayaka. I didn't win, but this feels like a win anyway."

"You're welcome, Makoto! You're my friend and I care a lot for your well-being, of course I'd give you the push in the right direction!"

 _Okay, I have never blushed that much in my life, that's for sure!_ Makoto thought as he literally felt his cheeks heating up and turning red. _If anyone sees me like this, I'm gonna get teased so much…_

"You're blushing, Makoto."

"Y-Yeah…? R-Really?" he feigned ignorance but his voice was rather unconvincing. He knew she was messing with him, and while he knew she had no bad intentions, it was so embarrassing he kinda wanted it to stop. "I suppose I am, hehe…"

An awkward laugh was enough to derail the conversation, and he was grateful for that. When he thought he'd go over his feelings for Sayaka later, that didn't mean fifteen minutes later!

"But still… Who do you think voted for you?" the pop idol asked, a hand on her chin in thought as she kept walking. "There's my vote, and I'm pretty sure you voted for yourself, so…"

"I don't know for sure, but I've got a few ideas." the lucky student told her. "Probably Leon and Hina, first. Then I'd say Junko considering she was rather opposed to Taka's candidacy. As for the sixth one… I don't have a clue."

 _Kyoko?_ He quickly thought, but dismissed it. _She prefers organized things, and my candidacy was anything but organized…_

But then, who else? It was unlikely Chihiro or Mondo would not vote for Taka, even if Makoto was also close friends with both the programmer and the biker. Byakuya had chosen not to vote for anyone and he suspected Toko had done the same. Mukuro was also a possibility, but since she was the person Makoto had spoken to the least in the entire class, it was also unlikely. It left Sakura, Celeste, Hifumi and Hiro.

"Perhaps Hiro?" he vocalized his thoughts. The Ultimate Clairvoyant seemed the most probable choice out of the four, considering his carefree nature. He certainly wouldn't mind voting for someone without a proper plan.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." the blue-haired pop sensation agreed. "You know, we could prepare a coup during the year, it could be fun!"

"A-A-A coup?!" he stammered. "W-Why?!"

"Oh, come on! It's simple!" she said. It wasn't to Makoto, anyway. "To overthrow the regime in power!"

"N-No! We can't do that!" Makoto argued. "Taka was elected democratically; I can't do that!"

Sayaka stopped in front of him, a disapproving look on her face. It made Makoto uncomfortable.

 _Uh-oh, looks like I said something I shouldn't have…_ He thought, searching for the right words to say, still looking uncomfortable.

And suddenly… "Hahahahahahahaha! Y-You should see yourself, Makoto!" Sayaka erupted in laughter, her body nearly convulsing.

"W-What…?" was all the Ultimate Lucky Student managed to say. No need to say it didn't quite cover his friend's laughter.

It took a little while - approximately thirty seconds - for Sayaka to calm down and stop laughing. Instead, she put on a wide smile and looked at Makoto with kind eyes.

"That's what I like about you, Makoto, you're always a little naïve." she said then continued. "That's an endearing trait."

"U-Um… T-Thanks… I guess? Huh… sorry to ask, but… what was that just now…?"

To say he was confused would be putting it lightly: Makoto was utterly lost.

"I was kidding, silly!" Sayaka exclaimed, as if it'd been obvious. To Makoto, it visibly hadn't been. "Of course I don't want you to stage a coup to overthrow Taka! I was just messing with you to see how you'd react! Oh, that was priceless!"

The boy felt a little dumb for falling for this one.

"Indeed it was. As for this endearing trait you talked about, that still remains to be seen."

A stoic voice said from behind them that Makoto immediately recognized.

"K-Kyoko?!" both of them exclaimed as he Ultimate Detective caught up to them, her high heel boots echoing in the hallway.

"Were you eavesdropping on us, Kyoko?" Sayaka immediately asked, frowning a little at being listened to.

"Not at all." she simply replied. "I was just trailing behind when we came out of class and overheard you, that's all. Sorry if it sounded like I was eavesdropping."

"N-No, it's fine, really!" Makoto said, his tone doubling on his words. The pop idol didn't seem convinced, though. "Right, Sayaka?"

"Yeah, right." she said resuming her walking. Makoto didn't know if that was honest or not, but someone else did.

"It doesn't seem like you put a lot of trust in my words, Sayaka." Kyoko told her fellow girl classmate. "That is unfortunate."

The pop sensation stopped in her tracks, turning to face the detective. Her face was hard to decipher, at least for Makoto. It wasn't as tough as reading Kyoko's emotions, but with the two like that, he didn't know what could possibly happen. _Better remain on my guard… I've already seen how Sayaka reacts when she's angry or desperate…_

"I'm just not one to give people the benefit of the doubt, you see." the blue-haired star said, evidently still bothered. "I do trust your words, but I would have preferred if you had manifested yourself earlier, instead of making it look like you were eavesdropping. Now, if you don't mind…"

With this, Sayaka resumed her walking and gradually sped up towards the exit, leaving Makoto and Kyoko behind.

 _Great… That couldn't have gone any better…_ Makoto thought as he realized any effort to try and catch up to the pop idol would be pointless.

"It seems my presence was unwanted." the girl said, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I'll be gone too, if you don't mind."

She started walking away too and would have been gone in seconds if Makoto had not stopped her.

"Wait, Kyoko!" he called out as she walked a few steps. This was enough for her to turn around.

"Yes…?"

"What did you mean earlier by 'that remains to be seen?'" he questioned, his voice insistent, at least, more than usual.

"I meant that your naiveté is both a good and a bad trait." the detective said, not turning around to face him. "I don't doubt you have excellent intentions for everyone, which is why you actually chose to be a candidate. I agree to some extent that idealism cannot hurt, however…"

Her few seconds of silence unnerved Makoto for some reason. _Why the sudden pause…?_

"You don't seem to realize you are losing your free will as you do so."

That last part surprised the lucky student the most. What did it exactly mean? _My idealism makes me lose my free will…?_ He wondered, trying to make sense of Kyoko's words. _How come?_

"Hm… What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"It seems you don't realize it yet…" the detective sighed - a bad sign, Makoto thought. "By any chance, have you done some research on Sayaka before coming to this school?"

"Huh…?!" _What is she talking about now…?_ "Y-Yeah… I mean, kinda… I just looked over the list of students on the Internet, nothing more…" _And I actually don't recall seeing Kyoko on the list back then… Could it be because of her status to the Principal?_

"I see. I'll show you then, but you'll have to follow me." Kyoko said, almost ordered. "A simple Google check was enough to find what I was looking for, but I suppose not everyone has the eye to find this kind of info."

"W-What kind of info…? A-And where are we going, exactly?!" Makoto asked but still followed. _This isn't making any sense!_

"Info about the true nature of Sayaka Maizono."

* * *

"W-What the _hell_ is that?!" Makoto wondered out loud when Kyoko showed him the info she'd found. He wasn't shocked - that would be putting it lightly. He was more in a state of semi-panic and desperation as the truth the Ultimate Detective had uncovered was revealed to him. "T-That can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is, Makoto." Kyoko told him, visibly a little saddened by her classmate's reaction. "Sayaka is not as pure as she appears."

"No! That's not possible! She wouldn't do something like that!"

Indeed, it seemed impossible to believe, and Makoto clung onto that for dear life. _Sayaka can't have done that! No way! I refuse to believe it!_

"Sit down, Makoto, and take deep breaths." the girl instructed him, gesturing to a chair. "Only then will you be able to consider everything you've learned."

"H-How do you want me to consider that, when you're trying to show me my best friend did _that_ sort of things?!" Makoto shouted in anger. "T-That's… It can't be true!"

The info the lavender-haired detective had uncovered about the pop idol was disconcerting, to say the least. It was a known fact that the business was rough, but they were talking about _blackmail_ and _threats_. Sayaka Maizono's managers had 'cleared the way' for her by eliminating everyone standing in her group's path, using detestable methods, from any angle you looked at it.

If the info ever went public, she'd lose everything: her career would be over right away and a police investigation would be conducted, possibly leading her to jail. Even worse for her, her stardom would be the final nail in her coffin.

Makoto desperately wanted it to be false, only a bunch of unsourced junk. Sayaka was his best friend, and thinking she could be behind so many horrible things made the bile rise in his throat. She looked so innocent, so pure, and yet… from what Kyoko had found, it was nothing more than a façade.

The last thing he kept telling himself was that it was unfounded - maybe even info invented by rival bands to take her spot as a national star.

But even that was taken from him. Kyoko took that from him.

"A-Are you even sure… t-this info can be trusted…?" the 'lucky' student muttered weakly, tears forming under his eyes.

She didn't even need to reply. Makoto just knew. "Y-Yeah, it must be… You're the U-Ultimate Detective, after all…"

Pity filled her eyes, Makoto could tell, and frankly, he didn't feel like telling her to stop. The most wonderful person in his class was a criminal. That fact remained, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_So that's it then… She was just playing me for a fool this entire time… Our friendship didn't mean anything to her. My feelings for her…_

He preferred to stop that train of thought there before he began harming himself.

"The course of action you take is yours to decide, Makoto."

Kyoko's voice snapped him out of his negative trance and he forced himself to look at her in the eyes. He should have been mad at her, for revealing this to him. But he couldn't be. She had just done her job and exposed the truth - no matter how terrible it was. And she wasn't a bad person, Makoto could tell.

 _As if I'm any good at recognizing good people…_ He thought, the blue-haired idol briefly flashing in his mind.

"I've exposed to you an objective truth, it's now up to you to decide what you make of it." she added before continuing. "Will you believe her? Nothing indicates she knew anything of what her managers were doing, after all. Or will you distrust her? She clearly had her interests in such maneuvers when you think about it. There is something I know about myself, Makoto, and it's that I'm not good at making choices based on emotions. If it were me deciding right now, I'd choose not to trust her, not giving her the benefit of the doubt, at least before getting an explanation. But you're not me, Makoto. You are trusty of everyone, and as I told you before, that's both a strength and a weakness. Right now, you need to choose what your emotions tell you to do. Rest assured that I won't judge you for the decision you make."

"You won't?"

"I won't."

"Then it's settled." Makoto said, not needing to even think about it. "I'll believe in her. Because I know the concern she showed me was genuine."

"I see. A risky path, but noble." Kyoko stated, visibly keeping her promise not to judge the lucky student for his decision. "Well, I trust you to uncover the absolute truth of the matter and make further choices on your own."

"I will. I absolutely will."

The strength in Makoto's voice was evident. Moreover strength, there was confidence, belief, and an insane level of determination. Somehow, the tears he was about to shed pitying himself had made him stronger. Somehow, seeing _despair_ had made him even more _hopeful_.

_I'll get an explanation out of Sayaka, I swear I will. And I'll be ready to face the truth, even if doesn't turn out to be the truth I wanted._

_Because what good is faith without a bit of doubt?_

* * *

There was no nervousness at all for Makoto as he ringed on Sayaka's doorbell. On the contrary, he felt a sense of vigor, a new sort of will. He had no guarantee he'd come out of this room satisfied with what he would hear, but he knew that turning his back to the truth wouldn't do him any good either.

_Kyoko's right: if I don't face the truth, I'll only doubt Sayaka even more. The only way I can fully trust her is by discussing this out. And I know that Sayaka's not the type to do something this horrible._

The door opened, revealing the figure of the pop idol.

"Oh, Makoto! Hello again!" she cheerly said, all traces of her previous state completely gone.

"Hey, Sayaka." Makoto replied, without much spirit.

"Um… Is something wrong, Makoto?" Sayaka asked, figuring out the lucky student didn't look as pleased as he usually was. Of course he wasn't.

"Yes, actually, there is." he bluntly replied. This was rare for him. "Might I come in? I believe one of us wouldn't want anyone to hear us."

"Y-Yeah… sure… G-Go ahead…"

The hesitation in her voice was evident, and something Makoto was not used to hear. The only time she'd been hesitant was during her introductions with Byakuya. Still, Makoto entered the idol's room without another word.

The dorm itself was flawlessly clean, no speck of dust to be seen and everything organized properly. But that was not what mattered.

So instead, Makoto simply allowed himself to sit on one of the chairs near her desk, waiting for her to enter too.

"S-So, um… You said something was wrong…" the blue-haired star said, sitting down on her bed. "What is it?"

"Actually, there's nothing wrong with me, Sayaka." Makoto revealed, looking at her right in the eyes, his determination not faltering one bit. "I wanted to talk about you."

"M-Me? W-What about me…?"

"Tell me, and please, be honest about it. How did you become Japan's most famous pop idol?"

Sayaka's featured brightened for a moment as he asked the question. After all, it was simply an innocent question, right? But that's when it hit her, Makoto thought. His serious expression, one she had never seen - one that no one had even seen, actually - was all she needed to understand where this was going.

She remained silent for a little while, trying to find some of Makoto's usual kindness in those eyes that looked deadly serious, as if he was about to bring the hammer of justice down. That's when she knew, she was cornered.

"So you know then… You must, considering the passion and determination in your eyes. Yeah, it's all true."

That was all Makoto needed to hear. He stood up, and before she could say anything else, turned in direction of the door.

"I see. Of course it's all true. How could I even believe it wasn't…? I was foolish.", he said, making sure she heard what were his thoughts. "I suppose _she_ was right, then. Goodbye, Saya-"

"Wait!"

_Wait…? Why should I wait?_

"Y-You don't know it all!"

_I… don't know it all…? What else is there to know?!_

"I… I promise I can explain!"

"What the _fuck_ is there to explain?!" Makoto shouted as he turned around to face the pop idol again. "You _fucking_ tricked me! Playing your 'pure and kind girl' act on me like I was some sort of puppet! What the _fuck_ do you want to explain to me?! What?!"

His passion had turned to anger. Anger for being betrayed; anger for being too _damn_ dumb to be tricked like that; anger for not seeing it sooner. It all seemed so obvious now.

Makoto's hands had curled into fists, and he looked as if he needed something to punch to calm down. His mental processes were flawed by his anger, but honestly, he didn't feel like doing anything against it. He had every right to be angry, didn't he?

"I… I…" he heard a faint voice. A faint voice that belonged to a scared girl.

A faint voice that was not only genuine, but remorseful. Incredibly remorseful.

"I didn't know!"

And then there were the tears. The same tears Makoto had been about to shed in Kyoko's room, when he had learned the truth. The difference was, when Makoto had been able to turn his despair into a form of hopefulness, this was not the case for everyone.

Sayaka Maizono was lost in her own despair.

And Makoto knew that if there was someone who could help her, it was him.

It _had_ to be him.

And so, he walked a few steps, grabbed the chair he'd been sitting on earlier and sat next to her. From up close he could see the sadness in her eyes, the regret.

 _She must have been storing that inside her for so long…_ Makoto realized as he took a few more seconds to understand what the pop idol was going through. And then he felt stupid. Stupid for doubting her, even for a second.

_I let this little bit of doubt turn into anger. I was angry at my best friend and didn't even give her the chance to explain herself. And to say I thought I could become class representative…_

"Do you want to talk about it?" he gently asked, his anger from mere moments ago completely gone and replaced by a kind smile.

She sniffed, her crying slowing down and speeding up frequently. Makoto stood up and took a handkerchief from her desk and handed it out to her.

Sayaka dried her tears, her makeup ruined and her blue eyes turned into something empty. This made the talentless Ultimate feel even guiltier.

"I… I just w-wanted to be a pop i-idol…" she muttered between sobs. "O-Once I begun my career… m-managers approached me… s-saying 'you can become Japan's next star'… And so I a-accepted… B-But then… I became famous suddenly… all the other stars r-retiring one by one… A-And that's when I understood… I had been tricked… T-They used me to make money… I-I'm sorry Makoto! So, so sorry! I-I never meant to hide it from you, I promise!"

Her eyes were pleading, pleading for forgiveness. She looked utterly lost, her usual confidence had disappeared and she seemed on the verge of a mental breakdown. That was the true Sayaka Maizono, not the world famous pop idol, not the student of Hope's Peak Academy.

She was just a lost girl who had faced the harsh truth of her dreams firsthand.

"S-Sayaka…" Makoto whispered, gently placing his arms around her in a soft hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. And I'm sorry I let myself doubting you. I… I thought you were using me, when I just couldn't see the pain you were going through… I should be the one apologizing, Sayaka."

They tightened their hug, the blue-haired teen unwilling to let go of her friend, almost as if she was to let him go, he'd disappear and she would be alone once more.

"C-Could you… not tell a-anyone… Makoto…?" her little voice asked, begging. "I… I can't h-have anyone k-know… not y-yet…"

"I promise."

And with that, the seal of trust mended.

* * *

"So that's what it was, hm…" Kyoko took into account what she was learning. "That would make a lot of sense. And if you say her emotions were genuine, then I'm compelled to believe you. You're better at this sort of things than I am."

"Then, does that mean…?"

"Yes, I'll go along with your decision. You might be silly sometimes but I don't think you could be wrong about this." the detective added, a faint trace of a smile on her lips. Highly unusual, to say the least.

"Um… Thanks, I guess…?" Makoto said, unsure of whether he should be thanking her or not. _I suppose that's as much as a compliment as I'll get from Kyoko…_

"You're welcome, Makoto."

She didn't add anything, simply leaving them both in silence. A silence that became awkward after a minute.

_Argh, I need to find something to fill this blank… This is getting really weird…_

"U-Um… I meant to ask," the lucky student began. "why did you even look for that info, Kyoko?"

It was something that had been lingering at the back of Makoto's mind for a long time now. As much as it was surprising to learn what he had learned, he couldn't begin to comprehend the Ultimate Detective's motivations.

"Simple. I searched the basic info regarding every one of our classmates." she replied easily. "You included."

"M-Me?!"

"Yes, although I didn't find anything about you. I suppose that since you were chosen through a lottery that makes sense."

"Yeah, I suppose it does…" he sighed at the reminded of his special status among the other students. "But, hm… Why did you need to search for all these info in the first place?"

"To know beforehand who was to be trusted and who wasn't." she explained matter-of-factly. "This is why I acted coldly towards you at first, Makoto. I didn't know anything of you and wasn't sure I could trust you with any info."

"Really? That's all it was? I thought I had just invaded your private space and all…" Makoto said, surprised rather positively at the reveal. "I'm still sorry about that, by the way."

"No need to be. It's water under the bridge now." Kyoko dismissed. "But I'll be honest and admit I don't know if I can fully trust you, even now, Makoto."

"W-Wait, why?!"

"Because it's not in my nature to trust people blindly." a smirk directed towards the lucky student appeared on her face. "That's all you, you know?"

"H-Heh heh… Guess it is…" he said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "But I think you are lying to yourself, Kyoko."

"Lying to myself, you say?" the Principal's daughter echoed, visibly wondering about the meaning of her classmate's words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you wouldn't have given me the info about Sayaka if you didn't trust me, at least a little."

_She could a have just kept that to herself and discussed it with Sayaka if she wanted, but she preferred to tell me, even when she knew my view would be biased due to my friendship with her. I think you refuse to admit the truth to yourself, Kyoko…_

"I suppose there is some truth in your words, yes." she agreed after a bit of thinking. "I think the support you show everyone is genuine, and your will to bond everyone together seems honest, too. Still, have you considered that I perhaps wanted you to deal with the dirty laundry and get me some answers?"

"No, you didn't." Makoto asserted firmly. "I might not know you as much as I do some of our other classmates, but I know you're not the kind of person to do something like that."

"Is that what you think of me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose I'll thank you for having such a good opinion of me, Makoto."

"Shouldn't I?"

"No, I suppose you're right in doing so." Kyoko explained. "But I also do not think you should really be wasting your time understand me when some of our classmates are hiding secrets like Sayaka did."

"W-What…? T-There's more?!" _No way! Does every student who enters Hope's Peak have a secret of this kind?! Forget having a talent, I'm glad to be myself and not have anything to hide! W-Well… apart from the fact I wet the bed until fifth grade, but…_

"Indeed. You wouldn't want to know what our good Ultimate Affluent Progeny did to achieve success among his family or the number of people out good Ultimate Soldier got rid of on the battlefield, trust me."

Her ironic tone sent shivers down Makoto's spine as he realized that a good part of his classmates - the people he saw everyday - were maybe not as nice as they had appeared to be. Well, that was true for Sayaka, at least.

 _Well, I suppose that nothing's impossible for Byakuya, considering his status…_ The lucky student thought. _And as for Mukuro… ugh, I don't even want to think about it…_

"From what I could gather, our other classmates are relatively clean." Kyoko further added, empathizing on 'relatively'. "But then again, those were just based off searches on the Internet. I'm sure some of our friends also have things they wouldn't want to be revealed. Unfortunately, I do not have the luxury of spending time exploring this further. With this, I suppose we should get going if we do not want to be late for the bike trip, shouldn't we?"

"A-Ah… um, yeah, of course…" _I refuse to believe she got all that info just from the Internet! I was so passionate about Hope's Peak its students I looked at pages upon pages of gossip on the Ultimates! I wouldn't have missed something like that…_

"-koto? Makoto? Are you listening?"

"Ah, right, the bike trip…" the boy said as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Right behind you."

"Right."

* * *

"I'm tireeeeeeeeed…" said an exhausted Makoto as he laid down on his bed. The bike ride had not been easy for him, considering his lack of regular and intensive physical training.

_Why did Leon have to choose such a mountainous path, too?! I spent the entire trip trailing behind the group… except Hiro, I guess…_

However, it had been a fun time with (almost) everyone. They had rode to a nice spot in the forest outside the city and had eaten a picnic together before coming back to the Academy under the sunset. Honestly, Makoto would have been for a camping night had the administration not asked them to be back before 10 PM and the beginning of nighttime on campus.

But after such a day, it felt nice to lay down on a comfortable bed, to rest both physically and mentally. It had almost been as draining to make sure Sayaka was doing alright than to pedal on the climbs to the forest. After their discussion earlier, the last thing he wanted was for the pressure to catch up to her and for her to have a mental breakdown.

After all, everyone save a certain Ultimate Detective would have wondered about the cause of her state… and it could have led them to the truth about Sayaka's secret.

Makoto knew there were only a couple of his classmates other than Kyoko who could trace back to the pop idol's reasons for her sudden success - namely, Byakuya and Celeste - and neither of them had been there for the trip, but it still reassured him.

If anything, Sayaka had looked relatively at peace and cheery throughout the trip. Her smiles seemed sincere and Makoto was honestly relieved to see the friend he had doubted only a couple of hours before back in high spirits.

He didn't even give her smiles and winks to Leon a second thought!

 _I'm getting jealous, aren't I…?_ He wondered as he closed his eyes peacefully, leaving only a glimpse of light reaching him. _I know this is silly since Sayaka is only a friend but…_

"I can't help it." he said out loud, knowing that as long as he remained inside his room, he could talk to himself without anyone hearing him.

*driiiiiiiiiiiing* *driiiiiiiiiiiing* *driiiiiiiiiiiing* *driiiiiiiiiiiing*

Makoto was startled into opening his eyes again by his cellphone ringing at his desk.

_Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…_

He stood up lazily, his legs hurting with muscle soreness but managed to get to his desk - only about ten feet away - without falling on the floor.

"Yeah, Makoto speaking?" he asked after taking the call.

"Makoto? It's me, how's it going?"

"K-Komaru! W-What's up with calling so late?!" Makoto inquired as he recognized the voice of his baby sister on the other end of the line. "It's already past 11!"

"Oh, I just went back from dinner at a restaurant with some friends and I thought I'd call you to check up on things!" she said and Makoto could imagine her smirk at knowing she could have woken him up just as he had fallen asleep. It made him kinda mad, actually. "Besides, I'm suuuuuure a student of Hope's Peak Academy has to stay up until very late to learn their lessons, right?"

 _Okay, she definitely called me to mock me!_ He decided as he heard her. All he could do was sigh, though.

"Actually, that's not true. I basically don't have to work since our classes aren't mandatory! However, there's a missy I know who should probably be spending her time studying rather than going out for dinners, you know!"

_Right back at you, sis!_

"Oh come on!" Komaru protested. "I can't fail my year with you in such a prestigious school! Mom and Dad would be sooooo mad at me!"

"Yeah, they probably would… And hey, how are the three of you doing?"

"Well, I'm doing fine, that I know for sure… Mom and Dad are the same as always, so I think that means they're fine too."

"Okay, that's good. I think I'll be able to come home this weekend." Makoto said. "Could you tell them tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure thing. They'll finally let you out of prison?" Komaru asked playfully.

"Haha, yeah, I suppose they will! But hey, Hope's Peak is nothing like a prison, really. It's a little bit of paradise in the city." the lucky student explained to his younger sister. "The campus is so big; it almost feels like a city within a city! My room here is probably larger than mine and yours combined at home!"

"Good for you… I probably could use a room like that for better things than you do…"

"Hey, stop whining sis!" Makoto told her. "I'm sure that if you work hard during the year they might invite you to the Academy too!"

"But wouldn't I need an Ultimate talent to do that…?" she wondered, clearly skeptical.

"W-Well… normally you would, but… I mean, I didn't have a talent and I was still selected!"

"Yeah, because you pulled out the impossible at that lottery they held!"

"Good point." he conceded. "But who knows? Perhaps you'll get the luck I had? Maybe it runs in the blood?"

"Hm, I doubt that." Komaru said, more than doubtful. "But we're getting sidetracked because there was something I needed to ask you about so that I'd be able to tease you."

_Good lord, where are we heading now…?_

Makoto sighed, the idea of not knowing what his sister was up to making him worry.

"How's your girlfriend?"

_Sis…_

"I could ask you the same thing." Makoto simply replied, both avoiding the question and giving his sister a taste of her own medicine.

"Well, you should know that I had a date yesterday, Mr. Naegi! So, _take that_!"

"R-Really?!" Makoto's eyes widened as he heard Komaru's voice lighting up. "That's nice! What's her name?"

"Natsumi! She's part of the basketball club of my school!"

"Well, that's nice to hear." he said genuinely. "Do you think it could be anything serious?"

"I'd love to…" his sister replied, a little bit of melancholy in her voice. "It would make me feel better, that's for sure…"

"Sis… I'm sure she will be the one!" Makoto tried to reassure her. "What's she like? Does she match your description of the perfect girl?"

"Yeah, she actually does. Natsumi's so nice and so cute… She just lacks the purple hair but otherwise she's perfect!"

 _Long purple hair, grey eyes, a little shy… Why does sis' 'perfect girl' reminds me so much of someone I know?! Well, she already has her eyes on a certain heir so I don't think she'd be interested…_ Makoto thought, the face of a _certain_ girl flashing in his mind.

"But you didn't answer my question, Makoto. How's it going on your end?" Komaru added, the smirk on her lips visible even from across the phone.

"Not as smoothly, I'm afraid…" Makoto answered with a soft sigh. "There's quite the concurrence among Ultimates, you see?"

"Oh, so that means you've got your eyes set on someone?!" she practically beamed at the idea. "Who's she?! Someone famous?!"

 _Looks like I've dug my own grave with my poor wording…_ Makoto realized. _Great._

"No, there's nobody, unfortunately." he half-lied. Was it a lie if he didn't know himself?

"Liar! You can't fool me, Makoto Naegi! You're crushing on someone; I'd bet my entire Sayaker collection on it!"

Makoto didn't know what kind of coincidence this was, but he knew that if there was someone watching from above, they must have been having the time of their life making fun of him.

_Well, ain't that a pretty big coincidence…_

"Fine, you win!" he admitted. "There _might_ be someone, I'm not too sure myself."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really."

"Yeaaaaaaah! Congrats Makoto! I knew you had it in you!"

_Well, thanks, Ms. I-Had-Four-Girlfriends-In-A-Year! Like you're one to talk!_

"K-Komaru…! I-I just told you th-"

"Doesn't matter! You know what," she began and Makoto feared the worst. "I'll go and tell Mom and Dad about it right now!"

"No!" the lucky student quickly reacted and stopped her on her tracks. "They must already be asleep considering how late it is! Don't bother them for that, you'll only get admonished! And as I said, I don't even know if I'm feeling anything for her, let alone knowing if she reciprocates anything!"

"Oh, I see." she immediately cooled down, maybe realizing it wasn't important enough to go wake their hard-working parents so late into the night. "Do you think it could work?"

"Well…" It was difficult for Makoto to find an answer to this question, all things considered. There was the fact that Leon was very obviously crushing on _her_ too and the fact that he still didn't know if their friendship would ever be the same after _that_ incident. They both seemed ready to do as if it had never happened, but they both knew how it had gone down.

Makoto didn't hold anything against her, at least.

"Considering I can't even sort out my own feelings, I can't really answer that." he ended up replying, very honestly.

"I see, that's too bad. But could you at least tell me who she is?"

"No."

It had come out much more coldly than intended, Makoto realized after speaking. _I can't have her know that… she's her hugest fan…_

"Woah, no need to get mad! I was just asking…"

She stopped for a few seconds…

"W-Wait, don't tell me… No way! M-Makoto, you're crushing on…?"

 _How come I can't ever get a break…?_ The lucky student - who felt more unlucky than lucky currently - wondered as he slumped onto the bed. _Well, I guess she pieced it out, so better just admit it…_

"Yeah, Sayaka Maizono, the girl you idolize so much." he admitted with his umpteenth sigh of the discussion.

"OMG, that's crazy!" she exclaimed - so loudly Makoto thought she would wake up the entire neighborhood. "You need to pull it off, Makoto! She's so your type of girl, I'm sure!"

"Well, she's nice, that's for sure." _And to say I allowed myself to think she was a criminal only this afternoon… God, I feel stupid!_ "And you know her, probably better than me actually, she's quite cute-looking."

 _Now that I think about it, she definitely doesn't know her as much as I do…_ The boy thought as he realized he knew the pop idol more than a lot of people, even her biggest fans.

"Then it's settled! Take all the time you need, but you _have_ to bring her home as your girlfriend one day!" she insisted. "I'll be so, so mad if you don't!"

"B-But Koma-"

"No 'buts'! Just do as I say and I'll be incredibly grateful, okay?"

_Except she'd be my girlfriend, not yours! Just admit you want free tickets to her concerts!_

The fact he wasn't even sure of his feelings didn't help either. All things considered, he just couldn't make that sort of promise, even to his dear sister. He would have loved to say that he would be able to date Sayaka, but didn't even know if he wanted to! And there was still the 'concurrence' he had mentioned earlier…

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do…" he replied, the yawn that came with it hiding how insincere it was meant to sound.

"Great! Well then… good luck, I suppose!" Komaru said, still going even when her brother was slowly but surely falling asleep, phone in hand. "See you soon, Makoto! Love you."

"Yeah, good night, sis. Love you too. Bye."

And with this, he hung up, dropped the phone, and fell asleep.

This day had been more eventful than the entire first month for Makoto. Between the election he had unpreparedly taken part in, his discussion with both Kyoko and Sayaka, the bike trip, and finally, all this love talk with his sister… Somehow, even if he lost the election, discovered that his best friend's past was not as lovely as he had thought, exhausted himself pedaling, and been teased by his sister for so long, Makoto thought, looking back, that this had been a great day.

Because on the other side of things, he had also found in himself a sort of confidence he didn't know he had, had been able to help a struggling friend, had spent some quality time with his classmates, and had heard some nice news from his baby sister. Quite nice when you look at it this way, right?

In the end, that's the side of things Makoto preferred to look at from, as naively hopeful as it might have been. He'd see the glass half-full rather than half-empty, like always. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually a great opportunity to reveal some of my headcannon motive secrets from the second chapter of Trigger Happy Havoc since apart from the ones relevant to this chapter, we never got any.
> 
> Hope some of you got that Ace Attorney reference I put in there (please, someone...) ^^


	4. Secret Revealed, Friendly Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of Makoto's classmates reveals their personal secret, the Ultimate Lucky Student gets to hang out with a certain pop idol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danganronpa nor any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, apart from Class 78th's homeroom teacher.

**_Chapter Four:_ _Secret Revealed, Friendly Chatting_ **

Friendship had always been a wonderful thing to Makoto's eyes, ever since he was a little kid in kindergarten. Having fun with the people you're close to, going to birthday parties or amusement parks, just hanging out outside… The possibilities were almost endless.

And with a playing field such as Hope's Peak Academy, there was almost nothing the Ultimate Lucky Student couldn't do to satisfy his needs to enjoy his school life to the fullest. Said school life was thus mostly defined by his closest friends: his classmates.

There had been hardships, and many more were coming. But what made Makoto Naegi the person he was, was his ability to make things better, even when they looked grim. It had happened before, and while he didn't know it, it would happen again, many, many times. But for now, everything was perfect.

How long would that last, nobody knew, but Makoto Naegi was already ready to make things better for when it would be necessary, for him and for his friends.

* * *

"The fact that it's already been three months since I first met you seems surreal to me." Ms. Yoshida told the students present in class for the last class of the first trimester. "I don't think I've ever had such a great start to the year, and it's all thanks to you, my students. I truly hope we can keep this nice dynamic going."

The six students in attendance - Makoto, Hina, Sakura, Chihiro, Taka and Hifumi - listened closely with a smile plastered on each of their faces. It seemed that the young teacher was not the only one having the time of their life.

"That's because you're the best teacher ever, Ms. Yoshida!" Hina declared, genuine kindness in her voice. "You're one of the reasons I love this place so much."

"Thank you, my dear." the young woman replied, sending a warm smile to the Ultimate Swimming Pro. "I'm glad you think so highly of me. It means more than you could ever guess."

"Hina is right, ma'am." Sakura concurred with her best friend. "Your closeness to us all has been very appreciated."

"Thanks Sakura. It seems the way I do things has been working, so I suppose we'll keep going like that for the rest of the year. For now though, is there something one of you would like to bring up or talk about?"

 _Good question… I didn't even think of anything to talk about when I decided to come earlier this morning…_ Makoto thought. His own first trimester had been ideal and he had nothing to complain about.

"There was actually something I wanted to announce, Ms. Yoshida…" the shy voice of Chihiro said, and even if she was seated at the second row, it was pretty difficult to hear her. "W-Well… two things, actually…"

"Well, go ahead, sweetie, we're all ears!" Ms. Yoshida told the frail programmer. Chihiro blushed slightly.

"T-The first thing I needed to tell you i-is about my talent…" she first said, referring to her Ultimate Programmer abilities. "I finalized my 'Alter Ego' project and wanted to know if it was okay for her to come to class with me to learn more about human interactions…?"

The five other students were stunned in shock for a few seconds before congratulating Chihiro cheerily.

"Really?! You finished way quicker than you said you would!" Hifumi told her, visibly overjoyed by the completion of the project. "That is a big yes for me, Ms. Fujisaki!"

"Same here." Makoto said with a kind smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting Alter Ego!"

 _She said it would maybe take the entire year to have a functioning prototype and yet she already has it done by the end of the first trimester?!_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought, impressed be the performance. _Chihiro, you're truly amazing!_

"I do not have any objections either." the teacher agreed with a nod. "The more the merrier, as they say! I can't wait to see what the final result of your hard work, Chihiro!"

The idea seemed to satisfy everyone in attendance, much to the programmer's delight. Her project had been something she was working really hard on and seemed proud to have completed. She often delivered reports of her advancement to those who seemed the most interested, such as Makoto. The lucky student had not developed any special liking to her talent but was very interested in the good intentions behind her project.

And if he could get another classmate as gentle as Chihiro, it was a big 'yes' for Makoto. And while they were only six today, he knew the ten others would love the idea too, even Byakuya - although maybe not as much.

"T-Thank you guys…" Chihiro finally said, tearing up a little in joy. "I'm so happy to hear you say that…! I'll make sure Alter Ego is the best classmate possible for every one of you, okay?"

Her five present classmates and the young teacher all nodded, Chihiro's excitement lighting up an already light mood.

"I am extremely glad we get to have another classmate!" Taka declared, his voice proud of the petite girl. "For I know Alter Ego will become a great friend to each and every one of us! I just had a question for you, Chihiro… does Alter Ego know of the school regulations?"

They all facepalmed, Ms. Yoshida included, at Taka's strictness when it came to his beloved rules. His two-month-long 'reign' as class rep had not been so bad, considering he often managed to organize nice events on campus and even got the school directors agreeing to a raise in the budget reserved to the talent-developing rooms.

The Ultimate Moral Compass was doing a great job - even Hina acknowledged it! - and the class had learned to laugh of his antics rather than being annoyed by them.

The teary Chihiro let out an amused chuckle, her smile almost reaching her ears. She was truly adorable, any way you looked at her.

"Yes, she does, no need to worry, Taka!" she told the moral compass. "I made sure she'd be an exemplary student."

"Excellent! Your hard work and dedication are absolutely remarkable, Chihiro!" Taka commented, genuinely proud of his classmate's accomplishment.

Because the word 'accomplishment' was not an exaggeration: the way Chihiro herself presented her project, it would be a technological revolution and could change the lives of millions around the world, especially the people with social or self-confidence issues. She had said she would keep her work confined to the walls of Hope's Peak for a little while to make all the necessary adjustments and would release it to the public after.

 _Looks like Chihiro is headed right for a Nobel Prize!_ Makoto thought as the programmer dried her tears of joy with a tissue Ms. Yoshida handed her. _It's amazing I have the chance to have classmates who'll change the life of so many people for good…_

"But you said you had something else to announce, Chihiro?" Sakura asked, reminding her classmates about the girl's previous words.

"Ah, yes… um…" for some reason, the mood seemed to dampen somewhat as the Ultimate Martial Artist said that. Chihiro's overwhelming happiness toned down a little, leaving everyone else surprised.

 _It doesn't seem like what she'll be telling us next is as nice as the completion of Alter Ego was…_ Makoto realized as he focused on the programmer, still managing to see a small smile on her lips, just hidden under more emotions than before. _I really wonder what she could have to tell us._

"It's alright if you don't think you can say it yet, Chihiro." Ms. Yoshida told her, visibly well-aware of the struggle Chihiro was having with her emotions.

"No, no, I'll tell you!" she replied, determination hardening her features.

 _This determination… It's the same I felt when I went to confront Sayaka with her secret two months ago!_ The lucky student recalled the events in question and how his emotions had been a real mess before leaving place to an almost unnerving passion unknown to him. _Whatever she's about to tell us, it must be something she thought about much before deciding to let it out in the open…!_

"This one… is all about me." Chihiro explained, six pairs of ears listening closely. "I wondered for a long time if I should tell you or not… The only person I've ever told so far was Mondo, but I realized that I love you all too much to keep it secret from you."

"Oh, sweetie…" the teacher said, Chihiro's heartfelt words softening her features.

"I know everyone is not here right now, but… I need to express it, at least to more people. The truth is… The truth is…"

 _Don't leave a cliffhanger like that, Chihiro!_ Makoto thought, eager to know what the programmer was about to announce them that could merit such suspense. _You teased it too much to leave us in suspense!_

"The truth is… I… I… Argh… I-I can't say it…"

The smile on Ms. Yoshida's lips turned into a slight frown as she stood up from her desk and kneeled next to her precious student, concern in her features.

"It's okay, sweetie. Do you think there is a way you could tell us without expressing it with words?" she asked gently. "It could make it easier."

"Y-Yes…" Chihiro reached for her e-handbook and handed it to her teacher. "There… I-It… It should tell you all you need to know…"

Makoto noticed their homeroom teacher turning the e-handbook on, her eyes immediately setting on the top-right corner, where the owner's basic info was detailed.

"I see…" she said to herself. "It is courageous of you, sweetie. Do you wish me to show the others?"

_What are they going on about?! I'm lost!_

"Y-Yes, please… Ms. Yoshida…"

The tears were back, but Makoto sensed they were not tears of joy this time. At least, not exactly. There was some joy in them, but also some regret and sadness. Overall, the lucky student didn't know how to react to the programmer's mood.

"Okay. Do you want a hug, sweetie?"

Without another word, the Ultimate Programmer almost jumped in her teacher's arms, while Ms. Yoshida handed the electronic device to Hina.

"There." she said and the swimming champion accepted it with a nod.

 _I think I should check out what this is all about…_ Makoto thought as Sakura and Taka peeked to the device's screen. Quickly standing up and approaching Hina's table, Hifumi stood next to him. For a few seconds, they looked at the screen and nothing seemed out of order.

Suddenly, Sakura pointed a finger in-between Chihiro's name and her talent to a little symbol.

_Yeah, that's the symbol that tells our sex… Nothing wrong there, Chihiro's a boy so yeah…_

_W-Wait a second… CHIHIRO IS WHAT?!_

It seemed to have hit them all at the same time and a loud gasp escaped their mouths in unison.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Hina exclaimed, surmising what they all wanted to say, but beating them to the punch.

"C-Chihiro… you are…?!" Taka followed as everyone eyed the petite programmer in shock.

"P-Pretty surprising, right…?" they heard her say lowly, slowly getting out of the teacher's arms. "S-Sorry I hid it from you guys…"

"No need to apologize!" Makoto immediately declared. "It's true that it caught us by surprise, but I'm sure you have excellent reasons to have kept it a secret!"

"Mr. Naegi is correct!" Hifumi concurred. "I will personally hold no grudges against you for keeping your sexuality a secret from us!"

The three others nodded in agreement.

"T-Thank you guys… Thank you so much… for understanding…"

Chihiro almost didn't have the time to catch her breath out of Ms. Yoshida's arms that Hina had already wrapped her own around her/him.

They hugged tightly and Makoto couldn't help but smile at how adorable the scene was. _Hina truly has a gift for recomforting people, it's amazing._

"I'm glad you finally managed to tell them, sweetie." Ms. Yoshida said. "You are strong, Chihiro, maybe more than anyone here. I'm so, so proud of you."

 _W-Wait…_ Makoto thought and frowned as if something was not _completely_ right. _How come she said 'finally'…?_

"Hm, Ms. Yoshida? A word?" Makoto asked, voicing his confusion. "You just said you were glad Chihiro 'finally' managed to tell us… What did you mean by 'finally?'"

"I meant that I already knew, of course!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" this time, it came from Chihiro herself/himself, whose eyes seemed ready to pop out of their eyelids in surprise. "M-Ms. Yoshida?! Y-You… You knew?!"

"Of course I knew, sweetie!" the young teacher replied, chuckling slightly. "Headmaster Kirigiri told me at the start of the year about it and told me how I needed to act. Hehe, did you really think Yuki Yoshida would not know something as important as that about one of her students? Whatever I need to know to make sure my students can spend their year with me in the best conditions, you can be sure I'll go digging to learn it!"

 _Then… could she possibly know about Sayaka and her career…?_ Makoto wondered. _I'm sure Hope's Peak could manage to get their hands on such info so it's not entirely impossible… W-Wait… she doesn't know I wet the bed until 5_ _th_ _grade, does she?! … What are you even thinking, Makoto?! It's not the time for that!_

"I see… And you decided to wait for Chihiro's decision before saying anything or even mentioning it…" Taka surmised, his hand to his chin in thought. "As class representative, I believe this was the best course of action for our classmate's sake!"

"Thank you, esteemed class representative!" Ms. Yoshida told him back with a smirk. "No but seriously, I haven't been told the reasons behind all this, sweetie, but if you don't feel like talking about it yet, it's entirely fine. As far as I'm concerned, you're still Chihiro Fujisaki, one of my beloved student and an amazing person who'll make the world a better place with her talent. And as I said, I'm so proud of you for coming forward with your secret."

"T-Thank you, Ms. Yoshida… this means so much to me… I-I'm glad I got to tell you all… It's been so long since I've wanted to tell someone…" Chihiro admitted.

 _I suppose this is part of the magic Hope's Peak Academy is able to perform…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought with philosophy. _Helping people share their deepest secrets by giving them the best friends possible… that is what Hope is all about._

"Chihiro? I had a question if you don't mind." the strong yet gentle voice of Sakura spoke up. "Do you prefer us to refer to you as a boy or continue to refer to you as a girl? We wouldn't want to offend you without even knowing."

"Haha, no need to worry, Sakura." the programmer's smile brought tears to some of her/his classmates' eyes, Makoto included. "I'd prefer if you continued to refer to me as a girl, but I won't be mad if you make a mistake… considering what you learned… it would only be natural."

"Okay!" Hina beamed with a large smile. "And you're definitely still going with us on our shopping rampage tomorrow!"

"What is this about a 'shopping rampage', Hina?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Hey! No boys allowed, Makoto!" the Ultimate Swimming Pro playfully admonished. "We're going to empty the clothing stores all over the city after class! I've even got all the girls in, so that's gonna be great! Well, except Kyoko, I guess…"

_Wait… Kyoko was not up to it…? What could she possibly up to again? She's not been to class even once in the last month!_

"Hina, dear… I think you might want to rephrase that…" Sakura said with a low chuckle. "You made it sound as if we are planning to rob all those stores."

"Hey, no robbing allowed, school environment or not!" Taka chipped in with authority. "We students of Hope's Peak must be exemplary whatever the circumstances!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Hina said dismissingly. "We're not robbing anyone, don't worry. Actually, Ms. Yoshida?"

"Yes, Hina?"

"I wondered if you wanted to come with us? Tomorrow afternoon, 2 PM in front of our dorms?" the swimmer proposed, earning a thankful smile from her teacher.

"It's extremely kind of you Hina, but I'm afraid I must decline." Ms. Yoshida told her, trying not to disappoint her too much. "I have a reunion planned for tomorrow and I'll be stuck here for the entire day after your morning class. I'd love to another time, though."

"Oh, okay… Too bad then." Hina said with a comprehensive nod, but remained mostly cheerful. "But I'm definitely taking you up on your offer one day or another!"

"Very well. I'm looking forward to this day, then."

* * *

It was already noon by the time the students in attendance left class. It had been a pretty eventful morning, to say the least.

 _That's a lot of info to take in…_ Makoto thought as he began heading for the cafeteria. _The fact we'll have a new virtual classmate and Chihiro's secret… I wouldn't have expected either, to be honest…_

Makoto continued to walk forward, not really paying any attention to what was in the way, thinking back to all those reveals. The thing is, there was something, or rather _someone_ in the way. They seemed to notice the lucky student was not exactly focused on what was in front of him and decided to remain still in the way, stopping him on his tracks before he could make contact.

"Earth to Makoto Naegi?" they said, snapping Makoto out of his trance. "You'll end up injuring someone if you don't pay more attention. Or worse, you might even hurt yourself."

The Ultimate Lucky Student - whose attention was not entirely back yet - noticed a rather lavender-ish person standing in front of him, smiling.

"K-Kyoko? S-Sorry, I didn't notice you there…" he weakly apologized. "I was thinking about stuff and all… How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose." the detective replied, her stoic voice not really proving her point. "What about you? It seems like you have something negative on your mind."

"No, actually, I'm doing great!" he answered with a wide smile. "We've learnt something really nice today with Ms. Yoshida!"

"Really? Is there any luck you might be able to tell me about it?" Kyoko asked, her interest somewhat piqued.

 _I should definitely keep the 'secret' part out of it. Chihiro will decide when she tells the others…_ Makoto quickly thought, knowing extremely well that he was already being inspected by the detective girl. _But I have questions of my own that I want answered. I don't like doing this, but I'm afraid she won't tell me anything otherwise._

"Yes, but to one condition." Makoto explained.

"Elaborate."

"I want you to answer a question of my own first, is that alright?"

"It depends on the question. If you ask me for a million yen, then no."

The lucky student stopped for a second, eyes closing in on the Ultimate Detective. _Wait, am I dreaming?_ It soon became odd he didn't say anything, though.

"What is it?" Kyoko further asked. "You've gone awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"K-Kyoko… have you…" he stopped, making sure for the last time he had not simply been imagining things. "have you really made a joke?"

"Hm… I suppose this is not something I often do, you're right." she simply said. "Was that worth going out of topic, though?"

"You bet it was!" Makoto exclaimed, smiling like a little kid. "I never heard you make any jokes! I thought you were allergic to humor or something…"

"I see… Quite an unfounded concern, Makoto." she said, the beginning of a smile gracing her lips. "It is not because you've never heard me make a joke that I never make any. I don't suppose you follow me 24/7, do you?"

"No, I suppose I don't… But that's because you're never with the rest of the class! That's what I wanted to ask you about, actually."

"Oh, so no luck for the million yen, then?" Kyoko said and then chuckled - another first, Makoto noted.

 _You'll milk that joke for all it's worth, won't you Kyoko?_ The talentless Ultimate realized with a knowing grin. The Ultimate Detective's attempts at humor were not particularly spectacular, but at least she was trying, which was enough for Makoto. _If it can make you chuckle, I suppose it's better than nothing. A smile suits you better, trust me…_

"No, I couldn't ask for that…" Makoto playfully replied. "I just wanted to know why we almost never see you around campus or in class? After each breakfast, you just go and nobody sees you for the rest of the day…"

"Oh, so that's what you're concerned about…" Kyoko said as she understood her classmate was not worrying for any grave reason, at least in her opinion. "I suppose I can answer that. You see, as my title implies, I am a detective, and as such, I have cases to investigate. That's what I'm doing in my free time. The school can't say anything since I'm technically training."

 _But you're missing the entire point of our school life, Kyoko…_ The lucky student thought but didn't dare speak it. _It's a shame, really…_

"Then I suppose that's why you opted out of Hina's shopping trip?"

"Indeed. My detective work is time-consuming and I'm afraid it is only going to get worse from now on."

"R-Really…? How come?" Makoto asked, not bothering hiding his disappointment from the detective. _If I even try to hide my emotions from her, she'll just see through it anyway…_

"That, I can't tell you, Makoto." the lavender-haired girl said, not elaborating further. "But now, I'll need you to hold your end of the bargain and tell us what got you in such good spirits. Well, better spirits than usual, I suppose."

 _It doesn't seem like she's willing to trust me with her secrets right now…_ Makoto realized as Kyoko made sure to change the subject quickly. _Kyoko, what must I do to earn your trust?_

"I guess it's only fair." he said before adding. "Chihiro told us she had completed her 'Alter Ego' project and planned to turn her computer program into a seventeenth student in the class. Isn't that nice?"

"Well, I suppose it is." Kyoko replied. It didn't take a detective's eye to notice she felt somewhat disappointed by the info she got, compared to the one she gave away. "But I thought Chihiro said it would take months?"

"Well, it seems like it went more smoothly than she expected," Makoto began explaining, making sure not to slip up on the 'she'. "and her prototypes worked sooner than she had anticipated. I suppose she's not the Ultimate Programmer for nothing!"

"Yes, that would seem to be the case. I am certainly looking forward to seeing the results of her work. If her expectations are anything to go by, it should have a pretty important impact."

"Yeah, from what I manage to comprehend." Makoto nodded. "It's good we have so many talented people in this class who are able to change the world positively like that. I'm jealous of you!"

In the middle of his giggling - because yes, his special status in the class had now become something Makoto laughed about, rather than getting depressed - the lucky student didn't even notice the detective's features softening. Something in his words caught Kyoko off-guard, her stoic face lightening for at least a second. Because by 'you', Makoto was including her. Including her among the people changing the world positively, something she'd never been told before.

Makoto had no way of knowing what she really did when she talked about 'detective work' but even then, he still considered her a good person. For him, it was a given. For her, it was a mystery.

After the boy finished laughing alone, Kyoko decided to speak again. "Thank you, Makoto. I'm afraid I'll have to get going, though. Goodbye."

"Ah, Kyoko, wait!" Makoto called out as she began heading off on the opposite side he was going.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"If it's a million yen, then it's no."

"No, not that!" Makoto said and laughed again. _Come on, I don't want money!_ "I simply wanted you to come to class more often if you can. It's kind of a waste to be a student of such a school and not make the best of it, don't you think?"

She turned around at those words, facing him again. Her eyes locked on his.

"You're adamant on that, aren't you?"

"Yeah, because you're my friend and don't even get to see you for more than fifteen minutes during breakfast! You're part of this class as much as the others and I'd like to spend more time with you."

The detective took a few seconds to reflect on that statement. Once again, she was kind of caught off-guard by Makoto's honest yet kind words.

"I… suppose I can try." she finally said. "I can't assure you I'll be here all the time, but I'll try to come more often, if my schedule allows it."

"Yeah, thanks Kyoko!" the lucky student literally jumped in joy at getting a positive answer - something he thought was impossible. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"Then I'll hold you to those words, Makoto." the lavender-haired detective added before turning around again. "I'm afraid I'll really have to get going, however. Have a nice day, Makoto."

"Oh, right, sorry… See you, Kyoko!"

And with that, the girl walked away to places unknown, her long lavender hair flowing graciously as her high heel boots clicked on the floor.

_Well, I'll at least go to bed knowing I saw Kyoko laugh, that's certainly a first!_

* * *

"So there'll be a seventeenth student in the class from now on!" Makoto declared with a wide smile.

"Well, that's nice!" Sayaka replied, her cheeriness matching his own. "Chihiro truly has an amazing talent, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she really does." the lucky student concurred with a nod while taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Well, you all do. By the way, when will you perform again, Sayaka?"

"Pretty soon, actually. You see, I couldn't come to class this morning because I had a meeting with my bandmates that I couldn't really skip." the pop idol explained. "Quite unfortunate I missed this class in particular, but c'est la vie, I suppose."

 _And you don't even know about the biggest secret of them all…_ Makoto realized, thinking about Chihiro's more personal secret. _I wonder when she'll tell the others, though…?_

"I suppose so… But it's good that you'll be able to perform again soon. You must be missing it, right?"

"Yeah, a little." Sayaka nodded. "But with that discussion we had two months ago, I still feel guilty about going back on-stage… I know you're going to tell me I shouldn't be feeling this way, but it's tough not to think about it."

"Am I really that predictable?" the lucky student asked playfully.

"Yes, and since I'm psychic, it does help reading into your thoughts."

"You know that if you continue to say that I'll start to believe you _really_ are psychic, huh?" Makoto told the blue-haired girl.

"Well, it's simply intuition, no need to go deeper than that."

_Nice intuition then, since it almost matches that of Kyoko! And Kyoko's the Ultimate Detective!_

"But really, Sayaka, there's no need to feel guilty about it." Makoto insisted. "You were not aware of it and it's not your fault. Of course, what happened to those other girls is horrible but it's not your fault, Sayaka. Your managers were the ones who did that."

"Y-Yeah, I know… but still… All of this made me doubt." she said, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "Do I even have the talent to be Japan's most famous pop idol? Weren't all those girls I usurped better than me?"

_She's still blaming herself for what happened. I don't blame her, she was manipulated by her managers and couldn't stop them, but… she needs to understand that there was not much she could have done when she began her career as a young teen!_

"No, Sayaka." he replied firmly, yet kindly and with a smile on his face. "I don't know much about the business you work in, but you definitely have an amazing talent. My sister tells me about all your performances and how great they are. And I know she's not the only one to think that. And you know, I'm sure that if you didn't have talent, you wouldn't have remained at the top for multiple years."

"You really think that, Makoto?"

"I do. You… might not have arrived at the top by conventional means, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka." Makoto said, trying his best to sound reassuring. "You wouldn't be a student of Hope's Peak if you weren't extremely talented."

"Thank you, Makoto. I think I needed that." said Sayaka, her customary bright smile back on her lips as she brought her pasta to her lips.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help a friend in need!"

_Yeah, a friend. Just a friend. Smooth, Makoto…_

* * *

"It's been multiple times now that you've mentioned your sister, Makoto," Sayaka began as they headed out of the cafeteria. "but what's she like?"

"Oh, well… She's a huge fan of yours, first." Makoto said before adding. "Her name's Komaru and she's a year younger than me. She's annoying but I love her much. I haven't been able to see her or my parents much ever since I got to Hope's Peak, but we still keep in touch."

"I see. Do they live far from here?" the pop idol asked her friend.

"Well, yes and no… Our house is in the suburbs, so… neither really far nor really close." Makoto replied. "It's far enough to that it takes time to get there, especially on weekends with the public transports being overused and all. What about you?"

“Well, I never got to know my mother… She died while I was very young so my father and I lived together during my childhood. He lives alone in the city now. It’s kind of tough to see him often, especially now. It was already complicated when I was performing every week, but now with Hope’s Peak and all…”

“Oh… I’m sorry Sayaka… I suppose you and your father must be close then?”

“Nah, it’s fine, Makoto.” she smiled reassuringly. “I’m pretty lucky since my father is a great man. He was always here to care of me when I was younger and even now. I know not everyone has that luxury…”

“Yeah, I’m suppose I’m lucky in that regard. With kids like me and my sister, I sometimes even wonder how my parents managed not to go crazy!”

 _It's true that we must have been annoying sometimes…_ Makoto thought, recalling his childhood days, messing around with his sister until they did something bad and one of their parents would scold them. It happened often… _And although we've both matured since, I still think we're being childish from time to time…_

"Difficult child, Makoto?" Sayaka wondered as they pushed open the doors of the building and headed out on campus. "You don't seem the troublesome type."

"I suppose I am just with my sister." Makoto replied, smiling childishly at the thought. "I tend to be too shy around other people to cause any trouble."

"Well, you were kind of shy at the beginning of the year, but I think you've improved on that." the pop idol told him. What she said was true: Makoto talked to everyone as often as he could, even to the most antisocial students, and seemed to have more confidence in himself. "It's good to see you've taken your marks around everyone."

"Hehe… Thanks, Sayaka." he thanked her, a little embarrassed. "You and Ms. Yoshida have been the primary reason I managed to get over my self-confidence issues, you know? I don't know if I would have befriended so many of our classmates if you didn't help me with that."

She got in front of him and stared into his eyes for a few seconds. This instantly made the lucky student blush, expectantly waiting for her to say something, anything. Eventually, before it became awkward, Sayaka did speak up.

"That's what friends do, right?" she simply said with a widening smile on her features that almost reached her ears.

"Yeah, you're right. But still, you didn't have to befriend me in the first place back then," Makoto argued. "but you still did, and that was nice of you."

"Well, we _were_ in the same middle school, so it made sense you'd be the first one I befriended."

The Ultimate Lucky Student found comfort in those words. He had been the first student Sayaka had befriended, and even more than that, that she had wanted to befriend. Not a certain Ultimate Baseball Star, just him, a guy like any other - at least in his own opinion.

"I'm still baffled you remembered me because I helped a crane, though."

"I guess it stuck to my mind…!" the blue-haired young star assumed. It was a distant memory and even Makoto himself had pretty much forgotten about it. But Sayaka Maizono - who probably had other things to do in her life than remember every single student she encountered, Makoto thought - had not, and for some reason, this felt important to the boy. "It was so nice of you; I suppose I felt the need to remember it. It's not every day a middle-schooler goes out of his way to do something like that."

 _She'll make me blush if she continues to praise me…_ Makoto realized as his cheeks slowly but surely became hotter and hotter and he began feeling that strange sensation in his chest again.

"It felt normal for me at the time." he told her casually. "Animals are nice for the most part. It wouldn't do to let them on their own when they're hurt."

_Pretty much like humans._

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed wholeheartedly. "Do you have any animals, by the way?"

"No, no I don't. I wouldn't mind, but I'm too scared of not taking care of them properly, so I never got one. Do you?"

"No, I don't have one either." Sayaka said. "With my performances making me go all around the country and now Hope's Peak being my new home, I never had the time to adopt one. Although I wouldn't mind having a little rabbit one day, they're cute."

"Yeah, they really are." Makoto agreed with his close friend and fellow classmate. "Do you know if Hope's Peak permits animals in our dorms?"

"I don't think they do. It's true that it could be trouble if they got out of the dorms and began hanging around campus. Maybe if you were the Ultimate Breeder or something, you might be able to, but other than that, I'm not su-"

"Hey, that's the two lovers over there!"

_Huh? W-What was that…?!_

Moreover the surprise of the pop idol being cut abruptly, Sayaka and Makoto felt the surprise of seeing Hiro run towards them at a fast pace. The Ultimate Clairvoyant looked as goofy as ever, a universal constant, Makoto thought.

"How are you two doing?" he asked as he got close enough to the duo to engage conversation. "Hanging around on a date, are ya'?"

"N-No! I-It's nothing like that!" the lucky student stammered as his cheeks took an interesting shade of pink. "W-We were just going to the game room!"

"Yeah, exactly." Sayaka added in agreement, not showing the slightest sign of blushing, though.

"I getcha, I just thought I'd tease our two lovebirds a little!" Hiro said and chuckled to himself. "Byakuya insulted me saying that I was annoying and useless when I teased him about the author freak following him around so I turned to you two!"

 _I think that for once, I agree with Byakuya…_ Makoto thought as both he and Sayaka facepalmed. He could tell she was thinking the same thing. _Useless might be a little too strong of a word, but annoying, I don't exactly disagree with…_

"And look, I even got our Luckster to blush!" he added, although Makoto would have loved for him _not_ to point this out!

"H-Hm… W-Well…"

"And I did tell you I was 30% sure you'd find the love of your life during the year, Sayaka!" the clairvoyant continued, apparently unaware of Makoto's struggles to speak up in the background.

"Okay, goodbye." the pop idol said and walked away without even waiting for Makoto to follow her. It seemed like she had already heard enough of the fortune teller's antics. The lucky student took that as his cue to go too.

"Yeah, later, Hiro!" Makoto quickly told him - his voice had come back surprisingly quickly as it came to getting away - before catching up to the pop sensation.

She had stopped about ten feet away, waiting for him to catch up while Hiro walked in the other direction, visibly a little confused as to why his two classmates had been gone so suddenly. _He'll figure it out._ Makoto thought.

"He's kind of annoying, that is something I'm willing to agree with the arrogant prick on." Sayaka sarcastically said as they resumed walking. "But he did point out something true, you know?"

"D-Did he…? I-I wasn't really listening, heh heh…" Makoto concocted an obvious lie that the pop idol saw through easily.

"Even now you're still blushing like a tomato, Makoto!" she announced him what he was already all too aware of before continuing. "Is it because you think I'm cute? You can tell me; I promise I won't assume anything."

Her words and tone seemed honest, from what Makoto could tell. Because it was true: he found her extremely good-looking - probably the best cutest girl in the class, along with a certain Ultimate Detective he found had quite some charm in, too, especially when she smiled - and he wouldn't have said no to hanging out with her on something resembling a date.

But could he tell her that? Would she really not make any assumptions? The boy knew it was kind of foolish to wonder about that now since she had caught him either staring or blushing more times than he could count, but he didn't feel entirely comfortable being truthful. Whether it was a part of his shyness that had not gone away or simply his inexperience when it came to telling such things, he didn't know, but it still left him wondering.

_Should I just be honest and say it? I mean, if she said that, she probably has a good idea that I find her cute… And I do! It's just… how can you not assume anything when somebody tells you that?! I know I immediately would!_

Eventually, Makoto grew a pair and made his decision. He'd be fully honest and see where that would take him. "Yeah, I do…"

It was still shyly said, but the intention was there, at least. Of course, that didn't help with the blushing issue - to the contrary, actually, since Makoto felt himself flushing red the moment he said that.

"Thanks!" Sayaka beamed with her usual smile. "That's nice of you Makoto! You're cute too, you know?"

"W-What…?" He wasn't certain he'd heard her correctly.

"I just said that you're quite cute too." she repeated with a grin, knowing fully-well he had heard her the first time just fine. "Come on, time's a wasting!"

Unable to get a move on by himself for a second, Makoto felt his fingers being interlaced with her own as she sweetly took his hand. The gesture was soft, as was her skin, and it felt _nice_.

He followed her without even realizing it, only focusing on her skin touching his own.

_Would it be that much of stretch to say I have a crush now…?_

* * *

"There, got the both of you." Sayaka said as she stepped away from the pinball, a proud grin on her face.

Makoto and Leon could only stare at the score displayed on the screen, the two of them too baffled to believe they been beaten up like this.

 _D-Did she really get a billion points…?_ Makoto wondered as he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him. When he understood that they were still working perfectly fine, he turned to the Ultimate Baseball Star who had the same surprised look on his face.

"Told you nobody could defeat me at pinball!" the pop idol's bragging only made them realize they had heavily underestimated her. "Wanna play another or will one humiliation each be enough?"

"N-No way!" the red-haired boy protested. "I'm not going out without a win! That was just a fluke!"

"Oh, really?" Sayaka challenged, her tone taunting him. "Then we have to raise the stakes, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, go ahead! I'm definitely not losing this one!" Leon declared with determination to match Sayaka's playful confidence.

 _Okay, I'm not playing another…!_ The lucky student thought as the pop idol explained the stakes of the next game. Makoto did _not_ regret his decision, considering what Sayaka said next.

"Very well then. What about the loser dying their hair the color of the other's hair?" she suggested, making the Ultimate Lucky Student stare at her with a most shocking expression. "If I lose, I'll dye mine red, if you lose, you dye yours blue. Deal?"

 _What the…?! Leon, you better not lose this one…_ Makoto realized as his two classmates shook hands, sealing the stakes. _And what is up with Sayaka proposing that?! Wouldn't it be troublesome for a super famous pop idol to change something like her hair so drastically?!_

"Deal. You can already call you hair stylist, Sayaka, cause this one's mine!"

_You better not lose after saying that, my friend… Why do I feel like it's gonna come back and bite you hard?_

Makoto was kind of glad he'd been left aside to just watch the game unfold, since he definitely didn't want to go with their foolish antics, for even a second!

"Sure, whatever you say." she grinned at him. "Do you want me to start so you can give up quicker?"

"Yeah, ladies first anyway." the baseball player said and the pop idol got behind the pinball and placed her first ball inside the machine.

"Say goodbye to that flashy red of yours, Leon!" she teased one last time before pulling the plunger and letting it go, marking the beginning of her game.

 _If she gets a billion points like last time, Leon's a goner._ Makoto thought as he noticed the ballplayer looking confident as Sayaka scored her first points by hitting multiple strategic points of the board with the ball. Her maneuvering earned her 400,000,000 points on her first ball, already making Leon less confident.

"Not the greatest start I've had." Sayaka said, now completely trolling Leon. In fact, she had gotten more points on her first ball there than the baseball star on his three in the previous game!

Things looked grim for Leon but he didn't seem to lose hope either. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. As I said, you ain't winning this one, Sayaka!"

"We'll see about that, Mr. Kuwata…" she teased one last time before putting her second ball inside the machine and resuming her game.

Surprisingly, this second round didn't last quite as long as her first one, a lack of attention causing the ball to fall between the two flippers. Still, she had managed to score an honorable 100,000,000 points and getting a multi-ball for her third and last ball.

"See? You're already throwing it away, Sayaka!" Leon commented as Sayaka took the ball back with a grunt. "Getting nervous?"

It was his time to grin, something Makoto knew he was likely to regret very soon. "She still got a better score than you got last time, Leon." he reminded him, also reminding them at the same time that he was still here. It seemed they had been too focused on the sound effects and rising score to pay any attention to the lucky student.

"Yeah, but I was just warming up back then!" he told them, earning a doubtful look from Makoto. "Let me tell you something: I'm breaking this thing's high score!"

 _Okay, you're definitely dreaming, Leon._ The talentless Ultimate mentally thought as the red-haired boy (for how much longer, he didn't quite know) went on about how he'd score a hundred billion points and become Hope's Peak champion.

Sayaka didn't seem to listen as she began playing her final round with three balls thanks to the multi-ball she got. She looked focused, visibly determined not to lose, both the game and her vibrant blue hair. Her hands pressed the two buttons activating the flippers with great reflexes, her score going up and up as she hit bumpers and spinners.

When she reached 800,000,000 points, Makoto thought she had put the final nail in Leon's coffin. After all, she still had one of her three balls and didn't look like she planned to get her game-over anytime soon.

 _She's got this in the bag._ Makoto thought as Sayaka hit a target, earning her 50,000,000 points in the process. However, the machine launched her ball back to her at high speed and the pop idol couldn't react in time and ended up finishing her game with 875,000,000 points. It was a little less than the game before, but still more than the double of what Leon had gotten.

" _Final score: 875,000,000 points. Not too shabby!"_ the machine said the pop idol got her game-over.

"There, your turn." she said as she stepped aside. "Good luck, Leon, you'll need it."

They both smirked at each other, clear complicity between them. Sayaka sat next to Makoto as the baseball player readied himself.

"So, who do you think is winning this one, Makoto?" she asked as Leon began playing, focused as none of them had even seen him be.

"I think you've done pretty well," he began. "but I don't think that really matters to Leon. He's in to win it, and I think you should be on your guards just a little more."

"Really? I'm sure he won't even reach 100,000,000 points!"

"Hey! No taunting while I play!" Leon protested in the background, as Sayaka's teases almost made him lose his first ball.

"If you say so." Makoto simply told her. "But where in the world did you even get that idea of a bet from?! Wouldn't that be compromising for your performances?!"

"Haha, would it? Well, maybe it would, but at least it would make the magazines write about us!" she said, carefreely, as if there was nothing at stakes. "But hey, even if Leon pulls out a miracle and wins, it's just a game, right? Some challenge cannot hurt from time to time. And frankly, I might be a pop idol and all, but it's still just hair. It's not like it would change my life."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." the lucky student agreed, not arguing further. "But I think you should worry about Leon… he's been playing for quite a while now, hasn't he?"

The two friends looked up to the display showing the score in real time and noticed Leon had already reached his previous score… on his first ball!

"Oh no…" Sayaka muttered as she stood up, her lips turning downward.

_Sayaka… The two of you really are children, aren't you?_

Makoto smiled as the idol band leader began to panic as Leon reached 500,000,000 points - more than half what he needed - with surprising ease. _Could he have truly been just warming up earlier?_ The Ultimate Lucky Student wondered. _In which case it could be an interesting game…_

And of course, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Leon's finger slipped on the button and the ball fell between the flippers.

"Argh… I was on a roll!" Leon grumbled as he took the ball and inserted it inside the machine again. "Feeling scared yet, Sayaka?"

"Not at all." she replied, trying to sound as confident as she was a few minutes before, although to was clear to Makoto she wasn't really. After all, Leon had had a better first round that she did and had already done most of the work with two balls left! "But don't mind me and do your thing."

"Yeah, another one like that and I won't even have to play the third! Get ready, Sayaka!"

The ball launched upward inside the board and began bouncing around, raising Leon's score as it did. The ballplayer had a few close calls and was pretty lucky to still have his ball in play after reaching 650,000,000 points.

 _He's gonna slip up again soon, I can feel it._ Makoto thought as he also stood up to get a better view of the game. _But with one more ball left… that's gonna be a close one! I did well not getting involved in this…_

It turned out the lucky student's suspicions came true when in an attempt to redirect the ball on the right to hit a bonus, Leon ended up getting a slam tilt for hitting the machine too hard.

"Crap! Didn't control my strength there…" Leon muttered as the game gave him his ball back, his score currently being at 675,000,000. "Just 200,000,000 more… Should be easy."

"Getting cocky there, aren't we?" Makoto asked with a smile. "Well, good luck to you two."

"Thanks, Makoto." they both said as Leon took a deep breath and began his third and final round.

In an attempt to disrupt his focus, Sayaka began to whistle and pace around the machine, making Makoto shake his head, chuckling. _She's getting nervous, it seems… Looks like someone here might have some regrets soon!_

Leon didn't seem to flinch too much, though and kept his eyes focused on the pinball. He was one hit away from jackpot - and 100,000,000 points - on a specific target and focused his efforts on it. Meanwhile, Makoto just observed him do his thing.

 _So that's why he was confident he could win earlier: he hid his true skill!_ He realized as Leon hit 750,000,000 points, being one jackpot away from tying the game.

"I've got this!" the red-haired boy said to himself as he got a precise hit in a hole that triggered a bonus to double all points won for thirty seconds. "I hope you like the color red, Sayaka!"

By this point, the pop idol had stopped walking around and stood next to Makoto. She didn't seem nervous, as far as he could tell, but she stared at the score counter, tensing up when it reached 850,000,000.

 _He's getting incredibly close…_ Makoto thought as Leon got another 5,000,000 points by hitting a couple of bumpers. _Just 20,000,000 more and he'll be the-_

*achoo*

"Aaaaaaah!"

*achoo* *achoo*

"Noooooooo!"

Leon turned around as Makoto finished sneezing.

It just so happened that the lucky student got into a sneezing fit and made the baseball player lose focus and accidently press the button controlling the left flipper.

"Makoto! Y-You've ruined my game!" he exclaimed as Makoto looked up and noticed him looking half-defeated, half-angry. "I was so close!"

"Ah-ha! That's what you get for being overconfident!" Sayaka taunted as Leon became more and more frustrated by the second, leaving Makoto confused. His sudden sneezing had surprised himself the most and he wasn't truly focusing on what they were saying but rather making sure another sneeze was not on its way.

"Grr… You just got lucky is all!"

" _Final score: 960,000,000 points. Not bad, kiddo!"_

"W-Wait… what the fuck?!"

It took the machine's announcement for Makoto to focus back on the game… and to hear Sayaka angrily walking towards the pinball.

"What the actual hell does this mean?!" she exclaimed, pointing to the score display that clearly showed '960,000,000'.

"Wait… w-what happened…?" the lucky student wondered as he stared at the little screen.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH! I'VE WON! I'VE WON!"

Leon began to parade around the room as he understood that, by some miracle, he had actually won the bet.

"Wait… don't tell me he hit the jackpot by accident when I sneezed?!"

"WHAT?!" Sayaka exclaimed, sending a death glare to the Ultimate Lucky Student. "MAKOTO NAEGI!"

"Aaaaaah! Heeeeeelp!"

The pop idol began to run after Makoto who sprinted like never before, knowing that she'd beat him up if she caught him. He faked going to the right to get a step on her, and instead went to the left, avoiding a table by merely an inch.

What he didn't avoid, however, was the Ultimate Baseball Player that continued to run around triumphantly.

*bam*

The way to the floor was a quick one for the two of them as Makoto's head hit a magazine shelf behind him and Leon hit the wall.

Sayaka gasped and instead of running after them to catch them, ran to make sure they were okay.

"Makoto! Leon! Are you okay?!" she asked, as the two boys remained on the floor for a few seconds.

Eventually, they pushed themselves back into a sitting position. Makoto touched the back of his head - where it had connected with the floor - and made sure he wasn't bleeding.

_Ouch… that's gonna leave a bump…_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leon said first and Makoto nodded. "Kinda took me by surprise, but it's okay. Didn't see you there, Makoto."

"Yeah, me neither." _Which is why we fell in the first place…_ "I suppose that was bound to happen sooner or later…!"

"S-Sorry about that, guys…" Sayaka said apologetically. "If I hadn't run after Makoto, it wouldn't have happened…"

"Nah, no need to apologize, Sayaka!" Leon said as he got back up, brushing off the dust that got onto his shirt. "That's what happens when you have fun!"

"Yeah, he's right!" Makoto concurred as he remained seated for a few more seconds before getting up too. "And it's not like we broke anything or remotely got hurt."

That gave the pop idol her trademark smile back.

"But I'm not forgetting the fact that _I_ 've won and that you're dying your hair red, Sayaka!" Leon reminded her as he smirked and pointed to the pinball machine on the other end of the room, still displaying his score.

"I'm not getting out of this one, am I…?" Sayaka wondered with a playful smile.

* * *

The weekend had been relaxing for Makoto, as he'd gone to see his family for the first time in a month. He finally got to meet Komaru's (current) girlfriend, Natsumi, a nice girl who he was sure his sister was really in love with, considering they didn't let go of each other during the entire weekend.

But it was time to go back to Hope's Peak - not that Makoto saw that as a pain, far from it - and after a trip to the Principal's office to warn the administration of his return from his weekend outside the campus, he went to the dorm building en route to breakfast.

 _I should go and get Sayaka while I'm on the way._ The lucky student thought as he entered the building, noticing Mondo and Leon entering the cafeteria from afar. _I'm here earlier than usual and we usually go together so she's probably still in her room._

The pop idol's room was right to the left to Makoto's, the third closest to the entry to the building. On his right, Makoto had Kyoko's, and facing his room was Mondo's. Sleepovers weren't too much of a thing yet, but the lucky student knew that when one would happen, it would most likely be in the biker's room.

Makoto knocked on his close friend's door and waited for a few seconds for her to come open. Sayaka stood in front of the doorframe, smiling widely.

"Hey, Makoto! Good morning!" she greeted, but didn't quite get the boy's attention.

Instead, Makoto's attention drifted immediately to the pop idol herself, rather than her words and he found himself gasping.

"Wow, Sayaka…" he muttered in surprise, earning him giggles from the girl. "T-That's… quite the change…!"

"Haha yeah, it really is!" the young star chuckled and brought her long hair to her right shoulder and began stroking it. "Does it look good?"

"Yeah, it definitely does." the lucky student told her with a nod. He might have been staring for a few seconds, too, but he was so used to it, he didn't even notice anymore.

And frankly, it was hard for _anyone_ not to stare at Sayaka right at this moment. She wore her relatively usual school outfit so what changed her so grandly was her hair. Because a weekend had passed and the shining blue of her hair had turned into a vibrant red.

She had played along the bet she and Leon had played against each other on, and frankly, Makoto didn't know if she could be considered a loser in all this: she looked different, that went without saying, but she didn't look any worse than usual, either. Of course, her eyes and hair color weren't matching anymore, but that was more of a change rather than a downgrade. She looked less like the flawless pop idol and more like a fashion star who'd surprise the magazines with such a change.

 _She'd give Junko a run for her money if she decided to become a fashionista, I'm sure!_ Makoto thought. It was tough for the Ultimate Lucky Student to decide if she looked better now or before, and in the end, he decided not to choose. _She's still cute. That's what matters._

"Thanks. I was afraid it would look out of place, but if you say it's fine then it probably is. And anyway, it's nothing permanent, so it's not like I can't change back whenever I want." Sayaka said, praising beauty-judging skills Makoto didn't even know he had. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, the others might already be waiting." Makoto agreed and took a step towards the cafeteria hallway to join their classmates only to be stopped by something catching his wrist.

"It's not nice to leave a lady behind, Makoto…" the idol band leader told him off playfully. Truly, it served more of an excuse to take his hand, something that brought Makoto back to that time they walked around campus, after Hiro teased them.

Her hand were still as soft as they had been then, that he knew. And it was still as nice as it was, too.

"R-Right…" Makoto said, embarrassed and blushing. "S-Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay, I was just kidding." she reassured him with a gentle tap behind the back. She let go of his hand, making the lucky student grumble under his breath - he wouldn't have minded remaining like this for a little while longer. "I know you're a true gentleman!"

Sayaka winked, making Makoto smile as a result. _Am I really a gentleman?_ He wondered. It was true that he was never offensive with a lady - with anyone, actually - but he considered that being polite and well educated rather than any form of gallantry. Because at the end of the day, Makoto Naegi was not an Ultimate, but he had received an Ultimate education from his parents! _It seems Sayaka appreciates it, so I suppose I have no reason not to continue…_

"A-Am I now…? I don't think I'm doing anything in particular…"

"Yeah, and that's already plenty! If everybody could have your behavior around us girls…"

Her sigh said it all. _Well, I'll have to thank Mom and Dad for being such great parents next time I get them on the phone!_

"…because I'm not against some teasing from time to time, but some guys like Hiro for example really are a pain in the ass sometimes…" the temporary redhead added, making Makoto cringe at the thought of the fortune-teller's ungentlemanly behavior from the other day. "So yeah, other than you and Leon, it's kinda limited. Good for me you're my two best friends, I guess."

 _Hm… Leon doesn't seem the gentlemanly type at first glance…_ Makoto realized and raised a suspicious eyebrow at what Sayaka said. _But they've hung out in private, so he might have a classier side. And he's probably more of the teasing guy she talked about…_

"Did you show him your hair?" the lucky student asked. "Leon, I mean?"

"Yeah, he was actually with me when I dyed it." the pop idol replied. And while she didn't realize it, it kind of stung for Makoto to hear that. "Since we were the two on the bet and all…"

"I see. And what did he think?"

"Well, pretty much the same thing as you. That it looked way different but not too bad. Why do you ask?"

 _Yeah, why do you ask, Makoto?_ He questioned himself as much as Sayaka questioned him. _Why do you care so much for what Leon tells her? … I'm not jealous… am I?_

He tried to push the thought away, at least for the moment and focused on answering. Because what would he answer? So, coming up with the most convincing thing he could, he graced her with an amazing…

"N-No, no reason, just wanted to know if we thought the same thing."

The boy wasn't sure himself if it was a lie or not, and whatever it was, the pop idol didn't seem to catch on.

They reached the cafeteria door and could hear chatter on the other side, notably the loud voice of Taka. Makoto's lips turned into a smile as he opened the door and held it for Sayaka, saying:

"Go ahead, miss. Ladies first."

Sayaka returned the smile and graciously entered the cafeteria/meeting room, earning gasps as her classmates noticed her changed appearance. But Makoto didn't pay attention to that and chuckled to himself at the thought of how cringy he had sounded just now. That was something he'd only do in front of a friend!

Because that's what Sayaka was: a friend. A great friend, even; if not Makoto's best friend ever. Whether or not she'd become something else one day or another didn't truly matter for him, as long as he could have such a nice person around him.

Time was passing by and Makoto wasn't sure if he'd already felt better in his entire life. And this was all Hope's Peak Academy's doing, and he knew that, perhaps better than anyone. Perhaps he had gotten lucky and perhaps it was selfish, but he wouldn't have given up his place here to anyone for anything in the whole world. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro's reveal was something I loved writing! Since she never got to say it herself during the killing game, I thought I needed to include it here. Hope I did that well? On the same subject, I enjoyed writing this scene so much, I thought of writing a oneshot on Chihiro and her relationship to Ms. Yoshida to go further with her secret. If you're interested, feel free to say it in the comments!
> 
> On another note, I'll soon be going on a trip to see my family, so I'm not sure I'll be able to write as much. If I do write that oneshot about Chihiro, I think I could have one more chapter of this story written by the time I leave, and maybe two if I don't. Thanks for reading!


	5. Unknown Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After P.E, Makoto hangs out with Class 78th's oddest girl and gets to reflect on his way of thinking... He also finds himself caught up in a little incident which leads him to get closer to another mystery girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some vulgar language being used in this chapter. Nothing groundbreaking, but I just wanted to warn beforehand. Enjoy!

**_Chapter Five:_ _Unknown Irony_**

In hindsight, Makoto's boundless sense of friendship might have been costly to some extent. To his defense, however, there was no reason to be suspicious back then: all the Ultimate Lucky Student wanted was to live his school life at Hope's Peak Academy peacefully and make lifelong memories he would tell his children when he'd be older.

Unbeknownst to him though, it was not that simple. There were forces all around Makoto that he didn't know about, battling in the dark. The stage was almost set for what would become known as The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it. At least, not now.

He was just another puppet in the great play of the future Tragedy, being constantly watched by the Mastermind of this insane scheme. But Makoto Naegi was no fortune-teller and couldn't have even begun to guess the kind of plans the Mastermind had in mind for him and his friends. To be honest, few could have.

Few, meaning there were some. And when they'd trust, he'd become the Ultimate Hope.

* * *

The P.E class had been devastating for Makoto's cardio and he thought he'd just fall down and die. Running was definitely _not_ his thing, and obviously, when you were in the same class as the Ultimate Swimming Pro, the Ultimate Martial Artist, and the Ultimate Baseball Star, you very quickly looked out of place.

A nice shower had at least gotten him back on high spirits, with all the sweat from the tens of laps they'd run gone from his skin, the muscles in his body didn't ache any less, but he didn't feel like he'd succumb in the middle of the locker room.

As he headed off to go spend the rest of his day in his dorm, the Ultimate Lucky Student was actually interrupted in his walk. He turned around and understood who he was dealing with due to what they said, rather than how they looked.

I mean, there was only one person in the whole world who called him 'luck boy'!

"Hey, luck boy!" the loud voice of Junko Enoshima made itself heard inside the lucky student's ears - ears that had been greatly damaged by the shouting of his P.E teacher urging him to fasten the pace.

"Oh, Junko. What's up?" Makoto asked as he noticed the fashionista was staring at her long red nails that the boy assumed were fake - the color was obviously, he was no senile old man and knew that, but for the length, he didn't know - seemingly bored. "You were quick to change, considering you're a girl and all."

"Yeah, well… It's been years I've been asked to do my make-up and change in only minutes, so of course I was quick!" she replied before outrageously adding "Who the fuck do you think I am? Of course Junko Enoshima'd be the best! I'm the almighty Ultimate Fashionista, luck boy!"

"S-Sure…" he hesitantly said, still surprised by the blonde's antics even four and a half months after meeting her. "U-Um… was there something you needed to tell me, perhaps?"

"Yeah, of course there was! C'mon, luck boy, I wouldn't waste your time!" she proudly declared, as if they had not been wasting time up until now - _typical Junko_ … Makoto thought but kept silent. "I know I might be _mean_ girl, but still! Nah, I just wanted to know if you'd like to hang out for a bit? We've never really talked to each other outside of classes and I'd love to get to know our dear luck boy a bit more! So, what do you say?"

 _Perhaps you could stop calling me like that…?_ Makoto thought but once again didn't voice it. _Junko might be a little - or extremely, actually - out there sometimes, but I'd feel bad refusing her._

"Okay. I didn't have much to do for the rest of the day, anyway." he ended up answering, knowing it probably wouldn't be that bad of a time spent. At least, it wouldn't be boring, with a girl like Junko.

"Cool! You'll see, you won't regret spending time with the great Junko Enoshima, luck boy!"

"I… don't doubt that…" the Ultimate Lucky Student muttered and sighed as the fashionista went on about her amazing qualities that made spending time with her an 'unforgettable experience'.

 _Why did I even accept…?_ He lamented as he was forced to follow the pig-tailed girl back to the central plaza of the campus. It began to look like this would truly be an 'unforgettable' experience, but perhaps not in the good sense of the word…

* * *

"So, what do you think of Hope's Peak, luck boy?" Junko asked as she licked the ice cream she'd just bought. "Living up to your expectations?"

"Yeah, this school is amazing!" Makoto replied, his voice filled with enthusiasm. "I truly am lucky to be here! I'll never forget my time here, even if I wanted to!"

While he didn't know that right now, this statement would _not_ age well at all… For now, though, it held true and there was nothing he could find about Hope's Peak being remotely negative. It wasn't _perfect_ , because nothing was truly perfect, but something akin to it. And for an average boy like Makoto, this was way more than enough to satisfy him.

"Really? Is it because you're in company of the great Ultimate Fashionista?" she bragged again, but it didn't cause Makoto's intensity to waver this time, however.

 _I'd like to tell her no, but that'd be rude of me._ He thought and abstained from blunt honesty this time. "Yeah, partly for that, and for all our other classmates. And Ms. Yoshida, too. You're all just too amazing! And simply being a student of Hope's Peak is something I never thought would happen to me. I don't know if I really have natural luck or anything like that, but I'm grateful to Lady Luck for being on my side this one time!"

"Is that so…?" Junko asked, suddenly much more interested in what Makoto was saying, rather than just filling the blanks with her loud remarks. "You don't think you were born lucky? Why, though?"

"Well… my selection at Hope's Peak was pretty much the first time I'd gotten lucky in my life, you see. I don't think I was unlucky before, just… average. I guess my luck came through when I needed it the most, haha."

He chuckled lightly as he recalled the day he had received the invitation to join the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy and how he wondered if he was dreaming or not. It was a nice memory, a sort of prologue to his time on campus.

"Interesting… So you're not like the one from Class 77 then…" the blonde muttered, barely loudly enough for Makoto to hear her. She'd gone from really loud to really quiet in a flash, but the boy didn't pay attention to that and rather wondered about the meaning of her words.

"'The one from Class 77' you say? Like… their Ultimate Lucky Student?" he decided to pry into this further, intrigued as to what she could mean.

"Yeah." she nodded. "His name's Saggytoe or something like that. From what I've heard, his luck is the stuff of a legend, even by Hope's Peak standards. They say it always starts with him getting unlucky and then hitting the jackpot two seconds later. Heard it prevented him from dying or even getting hurt in a plane crash, too."

"Wow, that's insane… Yeah, I'm definitely not like that…" Makoto said, almost to himself before adding more audibly "Ms. Yoshida said I should go and talk to him if I ever felt unworthy of being at Hope's Peak. Perhaps I'll do that."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Junko immediately shot back with a warningly tone. "The thing about this guy is not just his luck, but his strong dislike of people without a proper talent. He views himself as a pedestal for others and has little to no self-appreciation. Going to him for advice on self-confidence issues is like asking Byakuya for advice on friendship."

_Yeah, that seems pretty counterproductive… But there's something bugging me about Junko right now that I can't quite put my finger on…_

Perhaps he wondered how she came to know so much about someone not even in her class without even knowing their name for sure, but he wasn't certain. And he was not one to doubt his friends, so he let the feeling slide.

"I think I recall Ms. Yoshida telling me that he destroyed a building so the exams would be cancelled, yeah… She called him a 'weirdo' so I never actually went to talk with him."

"So that was true too… Well, doesn't matter!" the fashionista stated, her voice back to her usual - and loud - tone. "You're still my favorite luck boy!"

"Thanks, Junko." _Should I even be grateful for that…? I mean… I think I'm the only person she calls that, so…_

All silliness aside, the two of them continued to chat about mundane subjects - with Junko insisting multiple times that she was the best at almost everything Makoto brought up, which made him chuckle, now that he was used to it - and overall having a nice time.

_Better than I expected, at least. Junko's really a carefree girl… like, wow…_

However, the light mood that had settled between the two classmates dampened when Makoto asked a question he shouldn't really have asked.

"I was wondering… Does your family live far from here?" his voice showed he was unaware of how touchy the subject was with the fashionista, visibly thinking that one classmate with family issues - a certain detective girl - was more than enough. "Apart from your sister, of course."

"Oh… Hm… How do I say this…?"

 _Oh no… I've done it again…_ He quickly realized he'd gotten in the same situation as when he'd introduced himself to Kyoko. _How come I always have to try to be nice and fail miserably whenever I bring up this subject?! It's getting annoying!_

Luckily for him, Junko didn't react exactly as the Ultimate Detective had back then, and he was glad for that. It might have been his fault, both back then and now, but he didn't feel like being scolded again and feeling bad for who knew how long.

"Well… It's just me and Mukuro, y'know? We don't know who our parents are, and frankly, I don't really want to know those fuckers."

_Ouch! Is there one person in this class who didn't have parental issues during their childhood?!_

"I'm sorry to hear that." Makoto offered apologetically. "And sorry for bringing it up, too. I shouldn't have."

"Nah, it's fine, luck boy!" the wide smile she gave him seemed genuine, and the lucky student thought it must have been something she was asked often, considering her lack of sadness. "And frankly, that's not the worst of it."

He wanted to inquire further into the matter, but realized he'd been insensitive enough and didn't push his luck further. _I wonder what she could have meant by that…?_

"But enough about me, although I know my greatness is something we could talk about for years, what's your family up to, luck boy?"

"Oh, well… nothing in particular…" Makoto plainly replied. "My father works at a printing house and my mom is a client advisor at a supermarket, nothing out of the ordinary. Pretty much like me when you think about it!"

"You do sell yourself quite short, luck boy." Junko told him, as if scolding him a little. "I won't give you the boring speech that if you are here it means you are amazing or anything, it's just… you seem the optimistic type."

"I think I am, yeah." he nodded and smiled. "After all, there's no need to be pessimistic! How can you enjoy life when you think things will always go wrong?"

"I suppose that's a fair point of view, yes. Not mine, but still."

"Not yours, Junko? You do seem rather optimistic, too, you know?"

 _But it might perhaps just be a façade to cover her difficult childhood?_ Makoto wondered as the fashion star gave him her signature laugh.

"Hahahaha, I think you're quite mistaken, luck boy!" she proclaimed, as if she was taking pride in her statement. It intrigued Makoto. "The great Junko Enoshima only enjoys life thanks to the unpredictability it offers! A world filled with good intentions is boring, don't you think?"

_Boring? That's a really negative way to look at things…_

The Ultimate Lucky Student disagreed with that last point, thinking it was pessimistic. Still, he didn't feel like outrightly rejecting everything Junko was saying.

"M-Maybe?" was the best he could come up with not to show his disagreement. "But what do you mean, by 'unpredictability?'"

"Oh, come on, luck boy, that's an easy one! All the things that make it worth it to wake up in the morning! The unpredictability of arriving late to a date to see if the boy will wait for you! The unpredictability of crossing the road with cars on both side to see if you make it out alive! Those kinds of things."

_Okay, that's a weird way to look at life. It doesn't seem like Junko treasures her life much, if she's willing to risk dying for 'unpredictability'…_

"I… I don't think I'd like to get run over while crossing the road, personally…" Makoto simply stated in response, trying to get his point across that he didn't share the view Junko had. "I mean, I agree that a boring life is not exactly as nice as an exciting one, but is it reason enough to die, though? We only get one shot, after all… I think I'd prefer to look for a way to live a nice life by meeting people and bonding with them. That's what I do here, anyway."

Makoto was pretty sure he was being too enthusiastic and positive for his own good, but it was in his nature, and he felt nice thinking this way. It visibly wasn't shared by Junko considering her expression, but she didn't voice any objection and instead continued licking her three-scoop ice cream.

As they continued to walk, Makoto wondered why the blonde girl had gotten so mute all of a sudden. It certainly wasn't usual for her and it made the lucky student question if he had not said something he shouldn't have had… again.

"Are… you alright, Junko?" he decided to ask, just to make sure. "You've gone quiet for a good minute now."

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. Was just thinking about what you said." she replied, not really turning her attention to him.

 _Thinking about what I said?_ Makoto echoed in his mind, trying to get a better idea of what she was meaning by deciphering her emotions, but he didn't get anything. Junko was pretty unreadable beyond her outrageous persona, and Makoto thought he could add her to the 'I-hide-my-true-emotions kind of girl' list pretty soon. _She didn't seem to approve much, though…_

"You know, _Makoto_ , the way you think is nice and all, but don't you think it's a little naïve?" Junko added, finally turning her head to Makoto.

He took a moment to consider the fact she had called him by his name for once before saying anything. It would have been weird to take time to think about that with anyone else, but with Junko and her antics, he didn't really know what it meant. Was she angry? She didn't really seem to be… Interested? Her emotions - or lack thereof - didn't seem to indicate that… It confused him.

"I…" he stopped, thinking about it for a second. Because he didn't even really know himself, actually. He'd been told that, sure, but did that mean it was true? Couldn't the others simply be too pessimistic? "I don't know." he ended up settling for, choosing honesty over a lie to himself. "Maybe it is… but I think that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Really? Well, I suppose you don't know the harsh world pretty much every single one of us grew up in."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, really." Junko said. "Apart from you, the entire class had to face the harsh reality of distrust at least once in our life, you know? It's been the case for me with the other fashionistas, for my sister with the other soldiers, for Celeste with the other gamblers, for Byakuya with the other Togami descendants, for Leon with the other baseball stars, for Sayaka with the other pop idols… you get it."

Hearing that last name sent shivers down Makoto's spine as he recalled his discussion with Sayaka that seemed distant, yet so close. The despair she'd felt when her horrible secret was revealed… was that what Junko was talking about?

"You see, luck boy, the thing is, you might be the only one here who has not seen such _despair_ in their life. You seek a hopeful world, but have you seen the other side of the coin? Can you know what _hope_ is when you've never seen _despair_? This is why you didn't win the elections last time: do you really know your classmates as you claim to?"

"I…" the beginning of his answer didn't manage to leave his mouth, Makoto being too stunned by the fashionista's words to utter some of his own. Had he truly missed the mark by thinking he knew his classmates? After seeing them all for more than four months, he thought he knew them well enough, at least. But there was some truth in Junko's words: he had been wrong when he'd thought he knew Sayaka perfectly when she had a deep secret hidden within her.

It was the same with Chihiro, although to a lesser extent.

 _Is it useless for me to be this optimistic when I don't know what everyone else has been through?_ He wondered, stopping on his tracks, and bringing a hand to his chin in thought. _Is the path I walk not the correct one? It's true that my optimism blinded me accepting the truth about Sayaka at first… But then again, if I had not trusted her, she would have fallen into despair!_

Makoto was faced with a sort of paradox: if he was being optimistic and trusty of his classmates, it meant he didn't know them enough - or at least, Junko claimed that - but at the same time, if he didn't trust them, they'd fall deeper into their deepest despair.

An alternative solution seemed the only possibility for him, and it once again came back to the pop idol.

"I think there's a way." he finally said, after some well-needed thought.

"Hm?"

"There's a way for me to get to know everyone better while remaining optimistic."

"Is that so? Well, I'm all ears, luck boy."

"I think I just need to get _them_ to move on from their own despair." he explained, with a confidence that surprised the fashionista. "I'm not the class rep or anything, but you are all my friends, and if there is something I can do to repay you all for being here every day, it's got to be showing you that hope is a better choice than despair. I can't claim to know what despair feels like, but at least… I think I can show you all how awesome hope can be."

Junko remained silent for a few seconds; her face still pretty much emotionless. "I see… That's not too bad of an idea."

She sent Makoto a smile, not exactly the same she usually wore, but it was enough to satisfy Makoto. He wasn't sure she agreed with him now, but at least, she didn't seem as opposed as she had been before.

"Haha, thanks, Junko!" he said with a chuckle as they resumed walking around campus.

It seemed her rather negative way of living had at least corrected Makoto on the path he needed to take. From now on, he wouldn't be a 'naïve optimistic person' but simply an 'optimistic person'.

* * *

x"So, now that I've told you my despairingly sad story, tell me more about your family, Makoto." Junko asked, nearly commended, as she sat down on a bench. "Your parents aren't just a print house worker and a client advisor, right?"

"Well, no, of course, but… I mean, we're a pretty average family…" Makoto replied, struggling to find anything interesting to say about himself or his family members. "We've got a nice house our parents could afford thanks to their hard work and we've been living happily together for a pretty long time now."

"By 'our', you mean you and someone else, I suppose?"

"Ah, yeah, I forgot to tell you about Komaru! She's my little sister."

"Oh, so you have a sister too, then." Junko said, showing some interest in what the talentless Ultimate was telling her. "I suppose you know how much of a pain in the ass those are, then?"

 _When she puts it like that, it's hard to think she loves her sister…_ Makoto thought, recalling the Ultimate Soldier saying that this was Junko's way to express love. Pretty weird, but he had no right to judge people like that.

"Well, Komaru and I often fought when we were younger and we continue to tease each other, but she's a really kind and nice girl." he said, thinking back to all those moments - good or bad - he had shared with his sister, from when they would fight over a toy or when she gave him her heartfelt congratulations for entering Hope's Peak. "I love her much, although she mocks me for not having a girlfriend since she has one and all…"

"Oh, so your sister leans on this side, huh…" Junko said with a little smirk. "Want to introduce her to Toko?"

"Huh?" _W-Why Toko…?_ "Hm… why her?"

"Oh, come on, luck boy! It's obvious the stinking author has a thing for girls too!" Junko declared, making Makoto cringe at the nickname she'd given the violet-haired girl - 'luck boy' didn't seem so bad in comparison… "Trust me that when she's done touching herself thinking of her master, she has lovely thoughts of naked girls!"

 _Gross…_ Makoto thought and tried to unsee what Junko had just made him imagine. _Although Toko does match Komaru's description of the perfect girl… except for the lacking oral hygiene… No need to insult her over it, though…_

"U-Uh… M-Maybe, but as I said, my sister already has a girlfriend…" the lucky student said, trying to get the conversation back on track rather than on… whatever the _hell_ Junko was talking about!

"Well, keep it in mind just in case she ever finds herself single again." the fashionista simply advised and shrugged.

 _Which, knowing sis, could be rather sooner than later…_ Makoto chuckled to himself. _But I never would have thought Toko could be a lesbian too… Well, bi, I suppose when you consider she is obviously obsessed with Byakuya…_

"Will do."

"Good, now let's talk about you, luck boy…" Junko said with a mischievous grin as she seemed to move on pretty quickly from what they'd been talking about. For some reason, Makoto didn't feel like this was good for him…

"T-Talk… about what?" he carefully asked, worried of what she'd say next.

"Well, the next girl you'll be taking into bed, obviously! Your perceptive skills could really use some training, luck boy! It's obvious you're in need of banging someone!"

"W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

He screamed so loudly; it could have been heard from the other side of campus… a good kilometer away!

Meanwhile, Junko was just grinning, taking sweet pleasure in leaving the lucky student hanging in suspense before giving him an explanation. Makoto's jaw literally dropped as he stared at the fashionista's carefree expression and thought of how inappropriate this was.

_What the…?! Forget Toko doing… whatever Junko thinks she does, this is much worse! Argh, give me a rope so that I can kill myself already!_

Indeed, Junko Enoshima had destroyed every trace of romance from this planet with that comment, leaving Makoto wondering if this wasn't true _despair._

"No need to shout, luck boy, we both know it's true!" she finally added, her smug smile frustrating Makoto. "I'm not available, sorry, but I know someone who'd be interested, if you want."

He honestly hesitated between beating her up - if he even could, giving she was taller and sportier - or running away back to his dorm. Still, for some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, he wanted to know who she had in mind.

_Makoto Naegi, you are a horrible person for allowing her to go on with this…_

"W-Who…?" he shyly asked, wondering if he could get worse than it already was.

 _I'm probably gonna want to kill myself even faster after this…_ He told himself, even before Junko could say anything.

"Mukuro!"

… … … _Okay, this is a horrible dream and I'm going to wake up… Yeah, that must be it._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You don't believe me?" Junko asked as she saw the Ultimate Lucky Student - who didn't seem that lucky right now - staring at her blankly. "The girl herself told me you smiled at her once and she wants you to have her baby ever since then! Understand her, she's too ugly for anyone except your kindhearted soul to even look at her…"

"J-Junko… Y-You…" he muttered hesitantly as he pinched himself - _I'm not dreaming…_ "Y-You're talking about your sister… you know that…?"

"Yeah, of course I know, luck boy! Just wanted to keep you in the loop!" the blonde said, as Makoto's skin blanched even paler. "You should be thanking me!"

 _THANKING YOU?!_ He shouted to himself so loud, he thought it could be heard from his brain! _Y-You… just suggested I needed to… Ugh, forget it…_

"No." he firmly said, this time not hesitating even for a second before voicing his disagreement. "I'm touched your sister thinks so highly of me, but… no, just no. I… I think I need to puke…"

"Well, too bad." Junko simply shrugged, visibly not realizing - or just messing with him - she had shocked Makoto to his core… "I suppose that's no luck for pig face… Ah, only if she could be as attractive as her sister… Genetics are something else, aren't they?"

"I… I suppose?"

At this point, Makoto wasn't sure what he was supposed to say anymore. Junko had made his brain glitch and he was utterly lost. She wasn't even especially confusing, just… complex? Difficult to understand? Even that he couldn't quite decide.

Either way, he was mentally exhausted and felt that any more time spent with the fashionista would start destroying his brain cells.

But of course, the kind person he was, he didn't say that…

* * *

"So, in all seriousness, can we talk about you and Sayaka?" Junko asked at a random time, after telling the Ultimate Lucky Student all about her prowess that earned her the title of 'Ultimate Fashionista'. It was mostly interesting - even Makoto had to admit that - and it served as a great way to divert the attention from his lacking love life.

Unfortunately for him though, his luck had run out.

"W-What about us…?" he said, surprised by the sudden change of subject. And while this seemed to be the norm with Junko, it still caught him by surprise, especially when she turned all the attention back on him.

"Oh, you know what I mean! You're crushing on her, aren't you?"

 _Should have seen this one coming from a mile away… Great…_ He sighed, knowing this was going to be yet another fierce battle and that he'd probably remained traumatized even more than before.

"Why do you say that?" Makoto asked innocently, faking ignorance.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, luck boy." Junko said, taking a serious tone. "It's as obvious as me being attractive."

 _Or modest, perhaps?_ The lucky student thought ironically but didn't say it, fearing her reaction.

"The two of you hang out often and you spend your entire time staring at her and blushing when she merely speaks to you." she further added. "You come with her to breakfast every morning, every time she goes to class, you're with her… need I add more?"

 _Yeah, maybe not…_ He let out a barely audible chuckle as he realized everything Junko was listing was true to some extent. He didn't blush _all_ the time she talked to him, but quite often, and it was also true that he found himself staring at her without even realizing it multiple times.

Makoto knew she was right and had stopped hiding the truth from himself ever since the pop idol had taken his hand when walking around campus.

The thing was, was he ready to tell anyone that?

"Your silence is telling, luck boy." Junko grinned as Makoto realized he had not said anything in a good while now. "Hey, you can just tell me, y'know? I won't go and repeat it to the whole world."

_Why does that make it even less reassuring…?_

"Actually, I've got a deal for you, alright?" the blonde added.

"A deal?" Makoto echoed. "What kind of deal?"

"Secret for secret. You tell me about your feelings for Sayaka and I tell you something about my love life." she explained, her tone convincing. "Do we have a deal?"

 _I don't even want to know what she could possibly tell me… Probably something gross I'm too young to hear…_ The talentless Ultimate thought, counting the pros and the cons of accepting that 'deal' of Junko's. Right now, there were more cons than pros, however… _I mean, does she have anything to say that's not either disgusting or outright bragging?_

"Okay, but to one condition, and one condition only."

"And what would that condition be, luck boy?"

"Whatever you tell me doesn't give me nightmares at night… like whatever you told me about Toko earlier."

"Hm…" the mere fact she seemed to think about it made Makoto realized he'd made the right call.

_She was about to tell me something gross. Good thing I thought about that one…_

"I suppose that is fine with me." Junko accepted with a nod. "However, if I deem your story either too boring or too plain, I'll tell you what I had in mind first."

"… F-Fine, okay."

"Okay, who goes first?" Junko asked. An easy one for Makoto.

"You." he immediately replied, quickly and to the point. _So that I can run away if she goes on a perverted tangent._ Was his reasoning, but he didn't seem to factor his aching legs from the P.E class into the equation…

"Very well. This is the story of Junko Enoshima, this world's most hopelessly attractive woman, and her knight in shining armor… So, once upon a time, there was…"

Makoto already had pretty much stopped paying attention at that point, knowing that despite giving her word, he was headed for a traumatic experience with the story she was about to tell.

The few words he managed to pick out from her story being 'handcuffs'; 'deep inside' and 'pleasant experience', he knew he'd been right not to listen.

"… the end. So, what did you think of it?" Junko asked Makoto once she was done narrating her tale.

"Oh, it was great, Junko." the boy easily lied, having prepared a detailed plan in his mind in case she asked him that.

"Was it? Was it?" she was now bouncing around like a bunny. Makoto knew she knew he had not listened - it didn't take any Ultimate talent to see that, considering how little of an attempt of covering it Makoto had made - and was merely pretending to be happy, and he thought he'd entertain her.

"Yeah, it was." the smile he showed her was genuine enough, at least, to his eyes. Perhaps she'd drop the subject now?

No, of course she wouldn't. They were talking about Junko Enoshima, after all, and she didn't seem the type to drop subjects easily.

"Tell me your favorite part, please!" she begged, her expression molding into one of a frail girl.

Yeah, because she was also able to somehow switch personalities, Makoto had also realized.

 _She's kind of out there, that's for sure…_ He thought as she began tearing up. Fake tears, obviously.

"Why?" Makoto simply asked, hoping she wouldn't have thought that far ahead. Once again, no dice, apparently.

"So that I can make a summed up version and only include the better parts!"

Makoto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to go insane at any moment now.

_Her charade is getting old… I might be kind and all, but even I have my limits!_

Still, her begging eyes made him realize that the sooner he complied, the sooner she'd leave him alone.

He hoped…

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you… Geez, Junko, no need to look at me like that!"

"Yay! Thank a bunch, luck boy! You're the best!" she complimented, which Makoto didn't take at face value, considering she almost never said anything she really thought. "So, so, tell me all about it!"

"Well…" _I had not thought of that!_ "T-The part about the handcuffs was nice… I guess…?"

"Oh…" Junko stopped for a second. "Puhuhuhuhu…" she then laughed creepily. "I didn't know you were such a naughty boy, Makoto Naegi…"

"W-What?" _What have I said now…? The handcuffs were the only non-sexual thing I picked up!_

 _W-Wait a minute… Don't tell me handcuffs are…?_ "Oh no…" he muttered, as Junko eyed him, a creepy - almost demented - smile all over her face.

"I can lend you some to use with Sayaka, if you want…"

*SLAP*

…

…

It had been sudden, for the two of them. It was certainly a first for the pacifist Makoto - and a last too, he dearly hoped - but he couldn't control himself.

Whatever Junko was going on about, including Sayaka into it was _not_ okay, and since words were not getting through to her, he felt a good slap to the cheek would work better.

And it was a clean one too! One clear red handprint appeared on the fashionista's left cheek, over a layer of make-up that Makoto's hand was now covered with.

He couldn't say his arm had slipped, first because it was a ridiculous excuse, and second, because it would have been a lie. He had simply lost his cool for a moment and felt like he needed to cool down by slapping something.

Too bad Junko was in the way, right?

"Well, that's a surprise." Junko said, unfazed and visibly not pained by the slap she'd received. "You still lack strength however, luck boy."

"W-What…?"

"Oh no, I get it! I get it!" she suddenly began to repeat, making Makoto sigh once more. "It's just that slaps are what you're into! You're even naughtier than I thought, luck boy… You were simply training on my cheek for when you'd slap Sayaka's ass like that!"

*SLAP*

…

…

This one was harsher. Angrier. And he definitely knew what he was doing this time, too.

"I'm sorry I needed to do this, Junko, but I can't stand when people are disrespectful towards my friends." he said flatly, not leaving a single ounce of anger linger in his voice. "Say whatever you want about me, I'm cool with that… but not about my closest friends."

And with that, the Ultimate Lucky Student began to walk away, regretful that things had gone this way. He never wanted to be on bad terms with anybody, but in this specific case… she kinda deserved it, right? Still, he felt bad for slapping someone, especially a girl. But right now, he thought the best course of action was to go back to his dorm, do what he needed to - which was getting some sleep - and then perhaps discuss it some more with the fashionista so that he wouldn't feel as guilty about it.

But he'd get apologies!

"W-Wait!" the blonde cried out, genuinely, from what Makoto could hear. It was the first time she'd ever stuttered while talking to him, and he made good note of that.

Deciding she deserved a chance to explain herself, he turned around and noticed a flustered Junko Enoshima on the brink of tears.

"I-I'm sorry…! I… *sniff* I-I didn't want to be mean!" it didn't take more than that for waterfalls of tears to fall down from the fashionista's light-blue eyes. "T-That was just… *sniff* a little joke… I'm so s-sorry!"

 _Ever the overdramatic, aren't you Junko?_ Makoto thought, allowing a smile to pop back onto his face. "H-Hey! N-No need to cry, it's fi-"

"Oh, oh, thank you, Makoto! Thank you oh so very much! *sniff*"

"W-Woah, what are you doing?! No need to get on your knees!"

Even someone as trusting and naïve as Makoto could understand that the blonde was doing too much and that her 'apologies' weren't probably worth anything. Still, from he didn't even know where, the lucky student found some genuineness in her expression.

She got back up, dried her tears with her thumb. "Is my make-up okay?"

 _That was a quick recovery…_ Makoto thought and rolled his eyes. "I think it is."

"O-Okay, good. Sorry about that." Junko said, really flatly, all potential sadness from her voice extinguished in the blink of an eye. "What were we talking about, again?"

"You told me about your… adventures and said some rather inappropriate things afterwards." he reminded her.

"Ah, yeah… Sorry about all this, by the way, luck boy. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean any offence by that, believe me."

"None taken." _Not really, but frankly, anything just to move on from this…_

"Great! So then, your turn now!"

"M-My turn?" Makoto echoed hesitantly. "My turn… to do what?"

"Your secret, silly! About you and Sayaka, remember?"

"Oh."

_That's what it was about, yeah…_

"W-Well… There's not much to say…"

"Liar! Just admit you love her already!" Junko pressed harder. "It's either you tell me or I tell her!"

"Wait, what?! N-No!" Makoto quickly stopped her in a panic. "D-Don't do that!"

"Fine then, then you've got to spill the beans to me! I told you my story, so now you tell me yours. It's what we agreed on, right?"

 _I suppose she's got a point there…_ Makoto had to admit. _Is that what she wanted? Telling me a crappy story I wouldn't care about to get the info she wanted out of me? Grr… she played me like a fiddle!_

"I've got no other choice, do I?" the lucky student attempted to get out of this difficult situation one last time, although he knew it was pointless. Junko was a really insistent person and she wouldn't let go of this until Makoto actually told her his little secret.

"Nope!"

With one last sigh, Makoto began to explain. "I'm not really sure about what I feel, to be honest…" that much was true; he knew he felt something for Sayaka but didn't really know if it was a silly crush or actual feelings. "I _do_ like Sayaka, that's true. It's nice to hang out with her and to chat and all… but I don't know if I'd like to get in a relationship with her."

"Hm-hm." Junko nodded, urging him to continue.

"I'm really unexperienced with this kind of things to the point when I don't even know if I can trust my own feelings…" he admitted, his smile slightly turning into a frown. "But that's not the biggest thing holding me back."

"Oh, so what is it?" the blonde asked, after listening closely. "Even if you're unsure of what you really feel for her, what do you have to lose in asking her? I don't know… inviting her to the cinema, or to drink something after class?"

"Well… I actually don't have a single clue as to whether or not she might like me." the lucky student explained, earning an 'ah' of realization from Junko. "She's a pop star and all so I'm sure she could find someone better than me."

"Like an Ultimate Baseball Star?"

"Like an Ultimate Baseball Star."

"Hm… I see what you mean. It's true that you are hopelessly average and quite boring at times." she told him, making him wince. "But you have that hopeful attitude and unwavering optimism, luck boy. It's not my cup of tea, but it might be for her, who knows?"

"Well, not I at least…" he sighed. "As you said… I'm quite bland for a student of Hope's Peak so… I'm afraid she'd prefer a more eventful guy like Leon to be in a relationship with. I don't doubt she likes being my friend, and I certainly don't dislike it either, it's just… I don't know."

"Well, as I said, you can always give it a shot and see where it leads you, luck boy." Junko told him again. "Whether that will lead you to a _despairing_ or _hopeful_ love life, I don't know, but it's not by sitting around that you'll get anything done. Frankly, you should make a quick move before she's not available on the market anymore."

 _Not available on the market…?_ He echoed mentally. _This makes it sound like she's a product waiting to be bought in a store! Or that she's going to die soon!_

"Yeah, you're right, but…" he stopped for a second. "I'm too shy to even ask! The thought of her rejecting me and not wanting to be my friend anymore scares me!"

The fashionista stopped walking and looked at Makoto right in the eyes. "Do you want my opinion on that?"

"Y-Yeah… sure…"

"I think you're a fucking loser for thinking like that!"

"W-What…? W-Why?"

"Because you gotta take some risks!" she explained, almost scolding him. "You always go the easy route! The only time you actually attempted something was when you tried to become class rep! Who the hell cares if she rejects you?! You seem the kind of guy who can befriend anyone! Why would you care if she tosses you away like a piece of junk? You can always hang out with other people."

_That's not how friendship works, Junko… You can't just replace a friend by another like this; it doesn't work this way._

"No, Junko." he firmly replied.

"No?"

"No. I can't think like that. If Sayaka ever stopped being my friend, I wouldn't just replace her like that." Makoto explained, trying to make his point clear for the fashionista. "That's why I can't take that risk."

"So you'll just keep your feelings bottled up like this until the day you die?" Junko asked, more assertive herself. "That's kinda pathetic, luck boy! Where's your sense of risk? You gotta take a gamble here or you'll remain a loser for the rest of your life!"

"Hey!" he objected. "I might be average but I'm not pathetic! And I already told you I was not as enamored with unpredictability as you are."

"Fine then, let the Leon-the-non-womanizer get her and feel regret afterwards! I won't stop you, luck boy!"

"That'd be a better outcome than what you proposed, Junko." the Ultimate Lucky Student told her, his voice surely but surely losing its optimism.

"What?! How?!"

"Sayaka is a free girl, she can be with whoever she wants." he explained, fastening his pace. "I'd love if she had feelings for me, but if she loves Leon instead, I won't kidnap her for it. And she'd still be my friend, unlike in your hypothetical."

"Upupupupu…" the Ultimate Fashionista laughed creepily again. "Very well, luck boy… Then I'll give you a month."

"A month…?" he echoed. "For what?"

"To make a move on Sayaka, of course! Or else… I'll tell her everything you told me today!"

The mocking grin she showed him frustrated Makoto, knowing that he was cornered into doing what she said whatever what he did. Either he 'made a move' as Junko put it and it meant agreeing with her or he didn't and she'd tell Sayaka.

And he knew the pop idol would ask him for confirmation and that would be embarrassing.

"Grr… F-Fine!" the boy accepted reluctantly. "But if anything happens that prevents me for telling her anything, that doesn't count!"

"Like…?"

"I-I don't know… if I get sick or something like that…"

"Oh, where has your optimism gone to, luck boy?" Junko teased him before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Kidding. But okay, we have a deal. I'm looking forward to seeing how you fare in the love world, my dear Makoto…"

 _Yeah, sure thing…_ He ironically thought. _It's not like you forced me to do it or anything…_

"Thanks Junko…" he said ironically. "I'm sure you do…"

"You're welcome luck boy! I'm sorry though, but my amazing self will have to bid you adieu." Junko said, adopting her royal persona. "Your presence wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. Well then, until we meet again, luck boy!"

"Ah, u-um… yeah sure. See you later, Junko."

Changing personality one last time for good measure, Junko waved at him as she began to walk away, to places unknown, leaving one very confused and exhausted Makoto.

P.E had drained him of all his physical strength, Junko had drained him of all his brain cells.

 _At least I'll sleep well tonight._ He thought, looking at the bright side of things. Except… not really. _If I don't have nightmares of Toko doing… Ugh, no need to go there Makoto…_

And with that, Makoto made his way back to the dorm building, wanting nothing but feeling the sweet comfort of his bed to get some quality sleep.

* * *

_I'm glad I can finally put this case behind me… It took time, but at least I caught the murderer._ Kyoko thought as she stepped back inside the Hope's Peak campus. It was 7 in the evening and the sun was showing signs of setting soon. Still, there were many students still going around the campus, chatting, playing, and even for some, sharing couple moments.

Kyoko Kirigiri had learned not to pay attention to the overwhelming mass of students as she went around the school. Most of them came from the Reserve Course - their uniform gave it away, since they were forced to wear it - showing that although this was not the school's purpose, a large majority of the student body was talentless.

Kyoko made a mental note to investigate why Hope's Peak needed so many useless - by their standards - students. Perhaps a good way to begin would be by asking the Principal, although, as often, he was unlikely to have all the answers.

" _I'm afraid you'll have to ask the Steering Committee if you want to know more."_ he almost always told her, making the detective wonder if he could be even more useless as a Headmaster than he was.

 _Useless as a Headmaster, useless as a Kirigiri… useless as a father…_ She listed, curling her hands into fists. Kyoko felt herself getting angry and tried to push the thought of her genitor - that's all he was in her eyes - back to the deepest confines of her brain. For her, the less she had to interact with him, the better.

After all, she had confronted him about severing all ties with him on the very first day and the only times she went to talk to him was to get info about Hope's Peak. This school hid many dark secrets, that she knew for a fact, and she needed to uncover them, if only to show Jin he'd been wrong in abandoning her for the ridiculous path of pursuing talent research.

_Him and this fool Kizakura serve only to get in my way to the truth of this school. If only the Headmaster wasn't as selfish and clueless about his own school that'd help…_

She sighed, the negativity Jin Kirigiri brought her always finding a way to haunt her. It was as if he'd never leave her alone. The Ultimate Detective knew she had brought this upon herself for displaying her talent to join Hope's Peak, but it still made her mad.

 _If only there was someone, anyone who could understand me…_ It was not the first time she thought about this. The only person she had learned to rely on - apart from herself, of course - was her grandfather, Fuhito Kirigiri. Only, he obviously wasn't on campus and she only visited him approximately once every month, if not less.

The thing she wanted, in her heart of hearts, was for someone to become her _true_ friend. Yui Samidare had once been her best friend but… that was well behind her now, and as long as her hands would be burned, she'd never forget what had happened back then. No, she didn't think she needed anyone.

But she did need someone, whether she liked it or not.

Kyoko had always been the solitary type, working on the side and not really opening up to anyone. She could make friends, and most of her classmates she actually considered friends apart from a couple of them - Byakuya being the prime example. The cheerful Hina was a nice person with her heart in the right place, and the honor-bound Sakura was someone she appreciated talking to.

They were friends, sure, but they weren't really who she needed.

No, the person she needed was someone she'd enjoy spending time with - as crazy as the thought was to her - and who would accept - and understand - her for who she was: the rather cold detective girl with a less than ideal past.

 _It is not as if someone like this would exist, unfortunately._ She lamented, passing by a group of Reserve Course students.

They were an annoyance, really. Most of them were blinded by their jealousy of the Ultimates and looked at her with menacing eyes.

She knew exactly why, too. After all, she was the only one in her class whose talent wasn't accessible easily on the Internet. The only person outside of her family or the police who had really heard of her before she entered Hope's Peak was apparently Koichi Kizakura who had scouted her. And this, made them angry.

They thought a talentless girl had been accepted into the Main Course. And by all means, it could even make sense! Her name was Kyoko Kirigiri. The Principal's name was Jin Kirigiri. Put two and two together and you had the perfect reason for why she would be in the prestigious 78th Class.

It went without saying that this infuriated Kyoko. Being affiliated with her father in any way, and especially to suggest she'd been favorited… the usually cool and collected detective girl was quick to grow a temper in those situations.

And it seemed some on campus were not yet aware of that.

"Hey, missy there." a tall and menacing looking boy got in front of her, with his friends circling around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Move." Kyoko simply said, not wanting to deal with this for a second more.

"Hey there now, no need to be in such a hurry!" he said and laughed. "Actually, you're gonna stay right there for a minute, okay?"

"Move." she repeated, not fazed in the slightest.

"Hm… I don't think you quite understood what I meant by that, missy… When I tell you that you're gonna stay right there, that ain't a question. You're dumber than you look, Ms. Kirigiri…"

"Move."

"Sorry, no can do! Now, if you don't mind, you'll give us your phone, okay? And those gloves look pretty valuable, too… It seems the Principal is taking good care of you!"

This was the last straw. Before anyone could make a move on her, Kyoko took a step back and threw a powerful punch right into the bully's nose followed by a kick in the crotch that made him cry in pain.

"AAAAAAAARGH! YOU BITCH!" he screamed, falling with one knee on the ground.

Kyoko wasn't done quite yet though.

* * *

The campus was unusually crowded for such a late time of the afternoon, Makoto realized. He didn't know if there was a reason for that, but it was nice to see all those students happily living their school life, even when they came from the Reserve Course. Makoto held immense respect for them, considering they were talentless, just like him, and had just not been lucky enough to win the lottery for the Main Course.

He wasn't certain, but he was almost sure enrolling the Reserve Course costed a lot of money - much more than his parents could afford - and he realized he truly was lucky.

No one in Class 78th really interacted with any Reserve Course students, apart from Leon who took optional music classes and Hina and Sakura who often organized sport events on campus where all students were invited. Makoto feared that they would not look kindly to him interacting with them, considering his special status only him and Saggytoe in Class 77th held, and had decided to focus on befriending his classmates. A working strategy up until now, he could clearly say.

Still, they didn't seem less happy than anyone, considering most of them were either chatting or playing. Some of them were visibly also enjoying some lovely time and a few kisses were exchanged, making Makoto smile.

_At least they don't seem unhappy spending their time here. That's the most important._

To Makoto's eyes, there was nothing more important for a student than to enjoy his school life to the fullest. He was glad it was the case for him, and seeing the happy faces as he walked back towards their building also pleased him.

However, a scream got him out of his positive thoughts.

"AAAAAAAARGH! YOU BITCH!" he heard being shouted from not too far away, alerting him.

_What the…?! Who was that?!_

He quickly looked around to find the origin of the sound. He located it being on his right and, with the last of his strength, ran in that direction.

 _What's happening over there?!_ He wondered as he ran as fast his legs would take him. After twenty seconds of sprinting and emptying his lungs of any oxygen they had, he stumbled upon the scene.

A group of students had gathered to observe what was going on.

Makoto's eyes widened as he noticed half a dozen students unconscious on the ground, with a last one receiving a powerful-looking kick to the stomach and joining his comrades down to the ground.

The most surprising thing, however, was the lavender-haired girl standing over the slaughter, her expression neutral. But Makoto could see some annoyance in her eyes as she walked away, all students moving out of the way to let her pass, fearing they would suffer the same fate if they didn't.

And that's when the lucky student's eyes locked on hers.

_What happened there… Kyoko…?_

She passed by him without a word. Makoto knew she had noticed him - she had to have, since he was the only one not in a Reserve Course uniform, and considering she was the Ultimate Detective… Not even a glance.

Obviously, the Ultimate Lucky Student wouldn't let that pass without an explanation.

"Kyoko!" he called out, and ran a little - his legs hurt so much now - to catch up to her. "Kyoko, wait up!"

She didn't even turn around, instead walking on ahead, as if she had not heard him.

This only furthered Makoto's determination to have a word with her.

And so, he decided to place himself right in front of the detective girl.

Might have been a mistake, in retrospect…

"Move." she simply said, making Makoto's blood run cold immediately.

Her voice was empty, devoid of all emotion. She might as well have been dead because there was no life in her voice, just coldness.

What she didn't know, however, was that it took more than that to deter Makoto Naegi when he set his mind on something.

"I said move. Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Makoto." Kyoko then told him, trying to get past the boy by going around him, but he moved back in front of her every time she tried.

"Kyoko, we need to talk!" he said, as she tried to bypass him again. "I don't know what happened here and I'm worried about you!"

"I said move, for god's sake!"

Next thing he knew, Makoto felt a gloved hand hit his jaw pretty hard. The pain immediately brought tears to his eyes and he could only wince in pain at being decked like that.

"OUCH! K-Kyoko!"

He placed a hand onto his face to make sure nothing was broken - because the force of such a punch definitely could have - as tears of pain fell from his eyes.

Physical pain, obviously, but also emotional pain. He had been punched by bullies in school before, but that didn't hit the same.

There, he'd been hit by a _friend_ , and that hurt more than anything in the world.

And if there was a time he was even easier to read as the others, it was now.

There was no way the Ultimate Detective wouldn't notice it. And thus…

"M-Makoto!" Kyoko exclaimed as she saw a large red mark on the lucky student's cheek. "A-Are you alright?!"

There was a sense of urgency in the girl's voice Makoto had never heard before. It was faint - probably because he was on the verge of falling unconscious - but he managed to hear it.

"K-Kyoko…"

His hand reached out for hers but didn't quite reach the detective as he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

" _You see, luck boy, the thing is, you might be the only one here who has not seen such despair in their life. You seek a hopeful world, but have you seen the other side of the coin? Can you know what hope is when you've never seen despair?"_

_The voice didn't seem real, as if he wasn't supposed to hear it. Makoto knew he had heard that line recently, but he couldn't recall when, why and more importantly, who had said that._

_That wasn't true. He knew what Hope was because he believed in Hope. And he knew that he could help his classmates see the same Hope he could, with his life free of any problems._

_Suddenly, Makoto heard another voice._

_"At first glance,_ _he_ _probably looks that way. But when he needs to, he can be stronger than anyone. He's_ _always optimistic. He always thinks of his friends and never gives up. Even if it means ignoring his own needs._ _That's what makes me worry about him, but… that's why I believe in him."_

_This wasn't someone talking to him, somehow, he knew that. Rather, someone was talking to someone else about him. But then… who was it? And to whom were they talking? Furthermore, he had never heard those words being spoken this time._

_But… he took comfort in them. He didn't know why anyone had say that about him, but he was glad to hear it. It meant he had protected someone and that they were grateful for it._

_Makoto could have taken a few guesses as to who it was, but preferred not to. However, he took a guess as to who this person was to him. After using the process of elimination, he found his answer._

" _I love you."_

* * *

*ding dong* *bing bong*

The sound of the speakers announcing nighttime woke Makoto up. It took him a few seconds to understand where he was - his room - and why he was there - because he'd gone unconscious.

Someone must have brought him back to his room from the central plaza, and he was grateful to them for that. He opened his eyes and rubbed them to see clearly.

It took time to unblur and at first Makoto saw nothing more than his desk on the other side of his room, nothing particular. So, he decided to focus on his jaw that still hurt a little from the punch he'd received. Touching it was painful and he thought leaving it alone for the time being would be the best course of action.

The last thing remaining was what had happened in between.

 _Yeah, what was that just now…?_ He wondered. _Was that… a dream? Why did I hear these two people in my dream then? I feel like I should know who their voices belong to but… I'm drawing a blank here!_

"Ah, you're awake."

"Aaaaaah! A-A-A g-g-ghost!"

"A ghost? That's rather insulting."

"W-Who's that…?!"

"It's just me, Makoto."

The Ultimate Lucky Student finally found the origin of the voice, coming from outside his bathroom. And with that came the owner of said voice.

"K-Kyoko?! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed as he noticed the Ultimate Detective smile at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright before I retired for the night." she explained. "I… I think I owed you that much…"

"O-Owed? Why?"

He noticed the lavender-haired girl frown at him and got the answer to his own question.

"W-Wait… Hey, you are the one who punched me out there!" he added, his tone a mix of confusion and realization. "H-How come?!"

"I'm sorry, Makoto, it was never my intention to hurt you." Kyoko said, and Makoto picked up the regret in her voice instantly. "I wasn't thinking clearly and you got in my way after that fight and I… and I…"

"It's okay, Kyoko." Makoto said with a kind smile, having heard enough to realize she had not meant any harm. "I remember now. You fought against these guys and were coming back to the dorms. I caught up to you and got in the way. I shouldn't have done that, sorry."

"No! You shouldn't be the one to apologize!" surprisingly, her voice was begging, a first for the detective girl. "You were concerned for me and I evacuated my remaining anger on you. I'm truly sorry, Makoto."

She bowed and kept her head low.

_I don't really know what made her so angry but I know she has her personal reasons._

"It's fine, Kyoko, don't worry about it!" he insisted, smiling as widely as he could. He tried to get up from his bed, but his legs ached too much for that. "I forgive you and I don't hold anything against you for that. But I'm still quite concerned for you, Kyoko. I don't know what happened between you and those guys, but it worries me a little."

"Oh, no need to worry there, Makoto." she told him. "Just a bunch of Reserve Course bullies who were jealous of our class. I'm pretty sure half the school already reported them to the Principal. They'll probably be expelled."

 _Reserve Course bullies jealous of our class…?_ The lucky student wondered about her words. _I suppose not everyone can be cool with the Ultimates… Good thing I wasn't there… If only one punch can get me unconscious, what about a full group ganging up on me? Wait, but…_

"But how in the world did you defeat all of them?!" Makoto questioned intensely as he briefly recalled the multiple students lying unconscious on the ground with Kyoko standing in the middle. "They didn't seem the weak type!"

"Hmph, you shouldn't underestimate me, Makoto." Kyoko smirked with a low chuckle. "They might appear strong because of their muscles but they have absolutely nothing where it matters the most." she pointed to her temple. "They are idiots who think that raw strength will allow them to get their way with everyone. I think that's a lesson they won't forget any time soon."

"Yeah, probably." Makoto nodded. "That was still impressive, though… You really are strong, Kyoko!"

"A-Am I…?" a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, making her quite cute. "Thank you, Makoto, but I don't think this was anything out of the ordinary. My detective work just forced me to pick up some martial arts and I put it to good use. Nothing more."

_Nothing more?! When you won a fight being outnumbered like that?! I knew Sakura, Mondo or Mukuro could do it easily but I certainly didn't expect to have another fighter in the class!_

"I'm still impressed." Makoto said with a silly smile, earning a chuckle from the lavender-haired detective.

"You won't change your mind, will you?"

"Probably not."

They shared a smile and Makoto was glad to see Kyoko was not blaming herself for what had happened. He couldn't be mad at one of his friends, and even more so at the Ultimate Detective, for whom he still had a strong need to learn more about.

 _I think that although it was highly unconventional, I managed to get a glimpse of the true Kyoko._ Makoto thought as he noticed that the detective looked cute with a smile. _She tries to hide it, probably for her work, but I can see she has a kind and caring side. She wouldn't have carried me back there otherwise. There's still a lot I don't know about her, but I feel like I'm closer to uncovering the mystery._

_Who are you really, Kyoko Kirigiri?_

And with that, the lavender-haired girl stood up, and after exchanging goodbyes with the lucky student, left the room, not without apologizing one last time.

Makoto closed his eyes. A seemingly normal day had turned into an extremely eventful one really quickly, mostly due to a certain blonde's antics, but also thanks to what had happened on the central plaza. Still, he couldn't complain: this was just one day at Hope's Peak, and it needed to have its share of rather unbelievable events.

Tomorrow would have more in store for Makoto Naegi, that he knew. What he didn't know was that tomorrow was just the beginning of a rather grim future for him and all of the people whose life he treasured. He was a puppet, but when the time was right, he'd be the puppet who'd win the battle and defeat this unknown irony of despair.

But for now, tomorrow was the future's earliest occurrence and Makoto needed to focus on that. He'd care for _despair_ only when the call of _hope_ rang, and that was not for now. Tomorrow would be just as fine as today was, with all the friends still there, the nice classes with Ms. Yoshida, the complicity with Sayaka… How long that would last was a question Makoto couldn't answer, because he had no idea he needed to answer it. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Junko part was something else to write, trust me. Her changing personalities are a pain to comprehend, let alone write about... Still, I hope the finished product was in character. I headcannon that Junko tried to hang out with her classmates to get a good grasp of their personalities, strengths and weaknesses, especially Makoto who's pretty much an unknown factor with Kyoko.
> 
> On another note, I have edited the previous chapter just a little to correct a mistake I had made: when Makoto and Sayaka discuss their families, I had Sayaka explain that her parents were separated, which can't be correct since she explains in THH that her mother is deceased. I have corrected that, but it doesn't change anything to the plot of this story. Don't hesitate to tell me if you find some little mistakes here and there, I'll correct them as quickly as possible!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment: it always helps!
> 
> Update: I've published the first part of a two-shot about Chihiro's secret, entitled 'Programmer Girl's Secret'. It is side story from this story, with the first part taking place in-between chapters 2 and 3. Feel free to go check it out!


	6. My Purest Heartbreak for Another Ultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Makoto comes back from a weekend with his family, he finds himself suffering his first heartbreak. Will a new goal help him overcome it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danganronpa nor any of the characters in this story, apart from Yuki Yoshida, Class 78th's homeroom teacher.
> 
> I'm back from my vacation and that means a new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**_Chapter Six:_ _My Purest Heartbreak For Another Ultimate_**

Love is a wonderful feeling, really. For Makoto, this nice sensation he felt in his heart was something new, but not unappreciated. The knowledge that someone else's presence could make you feel so much better was one he truly enjoyed, and he tried to make the best of it.

However, love is not always a two-way street and he discovered that firsthand. And with that, can come heartbreak. Not as pleasant, he had to admit. But still, even then, the Ultimate Lucky Student's optimism would not waver. He'd turn this visibly dire situation into one he could enjoy, and he'd use his best weapon to do so: his hopefulness.

Because among the future of the world - Class 78th of Hope's Peak Academy - is the one who'll make Makoto Naegi's heart beat faster than ever before, although he doesn't know it yet. They'll go through hell on earth together, but that will only make them stronger.

The Mastermind better prepare themselves: Makoto Naegi was about to fall in love for real, and that meant trouble for them.

* * *

"So, Makoto, when is it I finally get to meet my future sister-in-law?" Komaru teased as she took a bite of a bowl of pasta.

"Sis…" Makoto sighed in exasperation. Ever since he had told his sister about his growing feelings for the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono, Komaru had asked him when he'd bring her home every time they saw each other.

It was amusing at first, but it was getting pretty boring now.

And he had not expected her to say that during dinner… with their parents right next to them!

"Oh, you've got a girlfriend, Makoto?" Makoto and Komaru's mother, Yumiko Naegi asked, a gentle smile on her lips. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"M-Mom! I-I don't have a girlfriend!" the lucky student stammered, trying to keep the blush that came with thinking of Sayaka away. "It's just Komaru s-saying that!"

"Then why are you getting all nervous, son?" this time, the comment came from his father, Takeshi Naegi, who rather than simply smiling at his son, opted for a wide grin that matched Komaru's. "Come on Makoto, it's okay if you have one, you can tell us! Your sister certainly did!"

Makoto thought for a second he had heard his father lowly add 'more than once, actually…' but decided it was only his imagination. But nonetheless, that left him with quite the situation on his hands: first, they were off with the wrong idea… kinda. Sayaka was _not_ his girlfriend, at least, not yet. His feelings for her were there, no doubt about it, but he had not made any move to ask her out or anything.

So that he could deny. What he couldn't deny, however, was the blush he knew he couldn't hide at the mention of the pop idol. The Ultimate Lucky Student often wondered if people - his classmates, especially - noticed him blushing like a child whenever Sayaka was brought up in a conversation, but he knew his parents, the two people on the planet who knew him better than anyone, would notice it right away.

And that pretty much decided it for him. _Well, here goes nothing…_

"W-Well… I-I really don't have a girlfriend, that much is t-true…" he began, then cursed himself for stuttering when he was actually stating the truth! "B-But I might… have f-feelings for s-someone, y-yeah…"

_Great, I'm struggling in front of my parents, just imagine when it'll be Sayaka I talk to!_

"Yeah, he finally admitted it! See, that wasn't so hard, Makoto!" Komaru cheered and even clapped as Makoto just wanted to bury himself in his bowl. "And you won't ever guess who she is!"

"What do you mean, my girl?" Takeshi asked his daughter. "Should we know this person your brother has evidently fallen in love with?"

 _Dad!_ Makoto felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second as his mother simply smiled at him, her usual kind expression on her face. His father and sister seemed to be having the time of their life teasing him, but at least Yumiko was not inquiring further… yet.

"Yeah, she's Sayaka Maizono, one of Makoto's classmates and Japan's most famous pop idol!" Komaru explained, her obvious adoration of the pop idol showing in her voice.

"Yes, that girl you buy magazines and posters of, right?" the Naegi mother added just to make sure. Komaru simply nodded. "Well, considering how much your sister talks about her, she must be a nice person. And you have feelings for her, Makoto? You can tell us, I promise no one will make fun of you."

Her husband as well as her daughter gulped as she gave them a dark glare, wordlessly asking them to leave the poor boy to explain himself without mocking him, no matter how gently it was.

 _Thanks, Mom, you kinda saved it there…_ Makoto thought before he spoke up again "Y-Yeah… Sayaka's really nice, she is the person I hang out with the most at Hope's Peak and we get along well." Seeing that, in fact, Komaru and his father were simply listening, Makoto relaxed as he continued "I love all of my classmates, but… Sayaka truly has been a confidence booster for me, especially at the beginning of the year. And we went to the same middle school too!"

"Oh, I see… Well, have you tried asking her out, Makoto?" Yumiko asked her son, turning the family discussion into a two-person dialogue. "There can be no harm in showing your feelings, especially if you say she is a kind girl."

"I-I know that… But I'm t-too shy! I f-feel like if I ask her out she'll outright refuse me and make fun of me and I'll lose my best friend… I-I don't want that, M-Mom…"

Exposing what he considered a weakness like this brought some tears to Makoto's eyes. Ever since that day when he had hung out with Sayaka and Leon, he hardly thought of anyone other than the pop idol. Thinking of her taking his hand with hers, teasing him and making him blush, he knew he was falling in love with her.

But it brought a lot of frustration, too. Not feeling strong enough to simply confess his feelings and remaining stuck in this status quo hurt him. Makoto had never felt like this for a girl before, and he was experiencing all the benefits… as well as all the downsides.

"M-Makoto… my baby…" the middle-aged woman stood up from her chair next to her husband and went to comfort her son. "Do you want to talk about it more?"

"Y-Yeah… K-Kinda…"

"Then follow me, okay? We'll talk about it in your room, alright?"

"O-Okay…"

As Yumiko ruffled Makoto's hair, making his ahoge swing back and forth, the lucky student stood up and stood next to his beloved mother.

"Takeshi, could you take Makoto's bowl and heat it up again when we come back? And can you two prepare the movie while we're gone?" the mother asked and earned a nod from her husband and her teenage daughter.

"Of course, my darling Yumi. Just don't take too long, okay?" Makoto's father asked, knowing his son and his wife could be chatting for hours if he didn't warn them beforehand. "We promised Komaru a movie and I don't think she'll be willing to wait for much longer."

This was confirmed by Komaru herself who nodded vigorously. The Naegi family had planned to watch the latest popular movie for teens, _Her One Girl_ , and the girl was impatiently waiting for it.

"Fine, we'll try to make this quick. Well then."

Yumiko took her son's hand, exactly as she used to when he was only a little kid, and they walked to the lucky student's room, a corridor away from the living room.

Makoto's room was nothing out of the ordinary: a bed, a desk, a nightstand, a TV, and a bookshelf with some manga or other popular books. It wasn't anything unusual, but it had always satisfied him and he liked sleeping there a lot.

 _My room at Hope's Peak is awesome in so many ways, but this room here… I think that's the one I prefer to be in the most._ Makoto thought as he sat on his bed, with his mother doing the same right next to him. _The faint smell of my childhood with Mom singing lullabies to get me to fall asleep; doing my homework at my desk; watching movies with Komaru until our eyes just closed themselves… It might not have the extra fancy bathroom or a desk three times larger than mine, but that's my true bedroom._

"So, Makoto, do you feel like you can talk about it with me?" Yumiko broke the silence with her sweet voice, one that recomforted Makoto when he had nightmares in the past so many times. "I know it's tough to discuss those things when you are struggling yourself, but I think you'll feel better if you let it all out. I know it worked for me with your grandparents when I met your father."

"Y-Yeah, I'll tell you everything," Makoto said and gathered all his resolve. Before he could sob, he began speaking "Sayaka is a wonderful girl. Like, really. She's so kind, compassionate, and caring of me, even when she doesn't have to as a star and all. She's the first person who ever talked to me when I arrived at Hope's Peak during the welcoming ceremony and we've befriended each other almost instantly. She allowed me to help her deal with a dark secret she has and I think I can legitimately say she's my best friend."

Recalling the despair in Sayaka's eyes when they discussed her secret about her past a few months ago made Makoto wince. Seeing a friend as close to him as Sayaka being this hurt by her own dream had hurt him back then, and just thinking about it hurt him now.

"We hang out on campus often and we chat a lot, too. And as we got closer and closer, I began to feel something I had never felt when I was with her. I quickly understood that I had a crush on her, but I have no idea if she reciprocates my feelings. I mean, she's a star and I'm just a normal high school student! Why would she want to be my girlfriend when she can have guys who are much better?!"

He was interrupted in his self-depreciation speech by a reassuring hand on his own and his mother speaking up.

"I think you're on the wrong track, Makoto," she told him. "trust me when I say that no girl could find a better boyfriend than you. Everything you told me about Sayaka is true about you too: you're kind, compassionate, and caring of others. You might not be a star, but if your friend is as nice as you say, she won't care about that."

"But what if she doesn't love me back? Won't she reject me for asking her out in the first place? What if she thinks I just wanted to date her and never cared about her?"

"Well, in this case, you need to respect her feelings, or lack thereof, and show her that before being a love interest, she's your friend. She _is_ your friend, right?"

"Yes!" his nod was sincere, which made his mom smile. "My best friend, even!"

"And you know she likes you as a friend too, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then I don't think you need to worry so much about it," Yumiko said, her voice full of wisdom as she spoke her words. "you should just tell her about your feelings and see if she feels the same about you. If she does, then it's great, but even if she doesn't, she'll still be your friend. And you also don't need to ask her out right now, you know? You should take all the time you need and ask her when you feel like you're ready."

"Um… N-No, I c-can't do that, Mom…" Makoto sighed and hung his head in defeat. "There's a girl in my class, Junko, who tricked me into revealing this and she said I had one month to confess my feelings to Sayaka or she would do it herself."

"Oh…" she frowned as she heard her son was being the victim of something akin to blackmail. "And how much time do you still have?"

"Two days…" it was rare for Makoto to sound this defeated, but he truly was. "It'll be one month on Tuesday and I still haven't gathered the courage to do it…"

"Well, that's an issue, yes… But I think you should look to the bright side of things, Makoto. That's your thing, isn't it?"

He smiled. If there was something Makoto was known for among his Class 78th classmates, it was his optimism and hopeful behavior. But even for him, there were times he didn't feel as confident about everything anymore. And he knew that there was no one better than his mother to comfort him when it came to that.

"If you have only two days, doesn't it mean that the happy conclusion you want will happen soon? And even if it doesn't go extremely well, at least you'll be able to put it behind you and move on."

_And I'd get my answer sooner too… Mom does have a point…_

"And whatever happens, Makoto, you should never be ashamed to show your true feelings." Yumiko continued, stroking her son's back. "You'll only come out of it stronger than before and if Sayaka loves you too, you'll only smile when you recall the moment. It's certainly what happened for me with your father."

"Really?"

"Yes; we met when we were approximately your age, and for me, it was love at first sight." she explained, and began her narration. "He had everything I liked in a boy: kind, funny, compassionate, and also very good-looking. I wondered for months if I could ever be the type of girl he likes and so I never said anything. And one day, just like that, I asked him out. I don't know why I did it then and not before, but I just did. It felt nice to let it all out and I knew that even if it didn't go as I wanted, it wouldn't be the end of the world for me. And I was lucky since my feelings for him were shared. You see, Makoto, once you muster the will to ask her out, you'll feel much better, and at least, you won't have any regrets later."

Taking his mother's hopeful words into consideration, Makoto summarized where it would lead him.

 _So, I need to ask her out. If she reciprocates my feelings for her, then it's perfect._ This was the best-case scenario, which didn't seem that unlikely when he thought about it. _And even if she doesn't, then Mom says she would still be my friend… It would certainly be awkward for a time, but it's true that I can't picture Sayaka outright rejecting someone…_

"Yeah, thank you, Mom, I needed that." Makoto said, regaining the smile that made him who he really was. He quickly grabbed his mother for a hug, reminiscent of the hugs she used to give him when he was a little kid.

"You're welcome, Makoto. I'm your mother and I'll always be here for you." she insisted then stood up from the bed. "Are you ready to go back now? I think your sister will explode from anger if we don't start watching the movie soon."

"Yes, right behind you Mom. And thanks again!"

With a shared smile between the mother and the child, Makoto and Yumiko went back to the living room to enjoy a nice family movie watching night together, allowing the lucky student to leave the loving thoughts out of his mind for at this moment.

And when the movie would be over, Makoto would sleep tightly, having lovely thoughts of one blue-haired pop idol he'd soon ask to be his girlfriend.

* * *

_Okay, today's the day! But first, to the administration building!_

Makoto was all smiles as he stepped on campus for this new week at Hope's Peak Academy. He always felt nice after a weekend with his family, but right now, he felt even better than usual. His talk with his mother had convinced him that everything would be fine and the lucky student had decided that he would go talk to Sayaka as soon as possible… which meant after he was done with the administration.

Indeed, every time a student came back from a weekend outside campus, they needed to signal it to the Principal, probably to make sure every student was accounted for, Makoto theorized. So he'd do that quickly and then try to find Sayaka on campus, which could prove to be quite a task, considering its size.

Almost running, Makoto went in direction of the East Wing of the school. Considering he was back in the afternoon, the campus was buzzing with people, with some of them eying him suspiciously. After all, he was speeding unnaturally, but honestly, he didn't really care. All his focus was on Sayaka, and on Sayaka only.

Still, about halfway through, he stopped.

_Hey, that's Sayaka!_

He spotted the pop idol's long blue hair (she had died it back to its natural color rather quickly after the pinball incident) and smiled as he found himself all excited at simply seeing her. Even from afar, she was too cute and Makoto couldn't wait to be done with the Principal so he could finally confess his feelings to her.

It was then that he noticed something else, or rather… someone else.

 _And that's… Leon? Yeah, that's definitely him. Looks like they're hanging out a bit._ Makoto stopped for a few seconds and noticed the pop sensation and baseball star walking along the path back to the dorms, visibly chatting about something. _Perhaps I could delay my confession and hang out with them instead? Well, when I'm back from the administration, at least… I know I'd love to tell Sayaka all I need to tell her as soon as possible, but I can't really do it with Leon right there, can I? And I suppose hanging out a bit could help with the nervousness…_

Indeed, even though he felt he was now ready, that didn't mean Makoto wasn't nervous. He knew that he was no expert when it came to loving matters and had no idea how he was supposed to confess to loving someone. And even when he'd be done with that… what then? There were still many unknown factors, and the lucky student was almost shaking in stress. Still, his hopeful nature told him to just be natural, and that's what he would do.

Taking one last moment and deciding that waiting a little bit more wouldn't hurt, Makoto resumed his walking towards the administration building, glancing one last time at Sayaka and Leon. However, before he could think of what the three of them could do together, he found his legs _absolutely_ unable to move.

He was stuck, his brain struggling to process what was happening. His eyes narrowed by themselves and all he could see was the girl he was about to ask out with his best male friend, which was fine.

What was not really fine for Makoto though, was that they had stopped on their tracks…

Are were now holding hands…

And were staring at each other…

And _no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

Makoto wanted to teleport and stop the scene he was forcing himself to watch. He grew into an outright panic, but his legs were still unable to move and his eyes unable to look away.

And eventually, he saw Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, his first-ever crush being taken away by Leon Kuwata's lips. It didn't take more for the pop idol to join hers and return a passionate, lovely kiss.

Makoto felt destroyed. Destroyed because he'd been wrong from the beginning and that the proof of his failure would now remain there for him to see every time he stepped on campus. Destroyed not only because he felt his crush was taken from him, but also because she was taken by one of his best friends.

Destroyed because Leon had had the balls to do something he had not.

 _Makoto, you idiot!_ *SLAP*

The Ultimate Lucky Student slapped himself, in a vain attempt to punish himself for lacking in courage for as long as he had. He wanted to hurt himself so that his emotional hurt would go away but to no avail. Fate had been cruel with him, too: the day he had decided to man up and confess his feelings to Sayaka had to be the day the baseball player did the same and was visibly very successful!

 _If only I had come this morning! If only Junko had only given me two weeks instead of a full month!_ Several 'what ifs' scenarios played in Makoto's mind as he imagined himself arriving on campus earlier that day, or even weeks before, doing what he most desperately wanted and beating Leon to the punch, as horrible as he knew the thought to be. Sayaka was not an object but the girl he had developed feelings for, but right now, he couldn't help but feel that he had lost the race where Sayaka's heart was the finish line.

He had known since the very beginning - ever since they introduced each other and Leon was already blushing - that the ballplayer would fall in love with Sayaka. It had been months since then, hours of chatting with the two of them, and he had continued to know. Junko had told him about it, too, and he realized that perhaps he should have taken her words a little more seriously.

 _But I never wanted to consider Leon - a great friend - a threat. It didn't take long to realize he was a true womanizer but it's not like I had any right to do something about it… right?_ Makoto was confused. On the one hand, he knew he couldn't blame himself for what someone else was feeling, but on the other, he still wanted to blame himself. _The way I'm thinking is probably unhealthy…_

As the newly formed couple eventually continued to walk towards the West Wing of the school - the opposite direction Makoto was going - Makoto closed his eyes in thought.

 _There's no need to get angry, Makoto, just think about Mom's words from yesterday… Whatever happens, Sayaka is still my best friend and I should be happy for her._ Slowly, his lips turned upwards into a new smile, somewhat bittersweet, but a smile, nonetheless. _Perhaps it wasn't me, but I should be happy that my best friend fell in love with someone and found someone who loved her back for the great person she is. That's what I would want Leon to think if he was in my shoes right now._

_Yeah, that's the way I should think. As Sayaka's friend I need to respect her decisions, and Leon's my friend too, so I should be happy for them. And I am happy for them. It could have turned out better for me, sure… but in the end, isn't that a nice ending too?_

As Makoto walked away from the scene he had witnessed, he understood what his mother had meant by 'coming out of it stronger'. Perhaps it had not gone ideally this time, but this was no reason to despair. Right now, he was feeling happy for his best friend, and that sufficed for him. Perhaps Sayaka wouldn't be his girlfriend, but that didn't mean she couldn't remain his best friend.

Turning hardships into nice memories, that's what Yumiko had meant.

As the wind blew on the campus of Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi found himself more mature than he had been a few minutes before. And unbeknownst to him, there was a _certain_ fashionista carefully analyzing all of this.

He had turned _despair_ into _hope_ , and she was very interested in that.

* * *

Makoto found himself facing the door to the Principal's office. He had gone there a couple of times during the year, never to be disciplined, but simply to report as he was about to do now. Just the door looked imposing, and the lucky student understood that someone who didn't come here out of their free will could be intimidated.

After all, just behind those doors was the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, a position that held great prestige. Makoto didn't exactly know how you became Principal of the best high school in Japan, if not the whole world, but he guessed it wasn't an easy task.

*knock* *knock*

"Please wait a minute!" he heard from inside as he knocked.

 _It seems the Principal is occupied…_ The talentless Ultimate realized and decided to sit on one of the chairs just outside the office to wait. _I mean, he must have a lot of work, so that makes sense. Phew, I don't think I could do all that!_

He chuckled to himself as he wondered how he would lead a school such as Hope's Peak. He didn't know a thing about administrative work and even if he could get to work when it really mattered or when he really cared about it, Makoto was not really the hardest of workers.

And this led him to question himself: what would do once he left Hope's Peak?

_Even as the Ultimate Lucky Student, graduating here would be a life-changer. But even then… what do I do once I graduate? Should I become a teacher like Ms. Yoshida?_

He was about to laugh at the thought again but didn't even get to do that. A sharp, feminine voice brought him out of his train of thought and he immediately looked up to listen to it and see who was talking to him.

"Daydreaming again, are you?" Kyoko Kirigiri stood there, the faintest trace of a smile on her lips. "Good afternoon, Makoto. How are you doing?"

"Ah, Kyoko, good afternoon! I'm fine, thanks!" Makoto greeted back, smiling at the sight of the Ultimate Detective smiling herself. Ever since the incident on the central plaza, the lucky student made sure to notice every time the lavender-haired girl smiled. It was an extremely rare occurrence at the beginning of the year, but since then, not so much. It would never be a wide smile, but it was always genuine. "How about you?"

"I suppose I am doing fine… Although I need to discuss something with the Principal and I probably won't be fine afterward…" she sighed. "Is he occupied right now?"

"Yeah, he told me to wait for a minute or two." Makoto explained. "Do you need to talk to him urgently? I can let you go first if you want." _It's not like I'm in such a hurry anymore…_

"Hm, that would be kind of you. It is indeed pretty urgent. Thank you, Makoto."

"You're welcome."

The door to the office opened and revealed the figure of the Principal standing there. He still looked as serious as ever, but there was something in him that showed he wasn't as strict as he appeared. This was mostly due to his friend and the scout of Hope's Peak, Koichi Kizakura, who _never_ looked serious.

"It seems Class 78th has business with me…" the man said after seeing the two classmates in front of the door. "Well, whose turn is it? Or maybe you both needed to see me for the same thing?"

"A-Ah, um, no… It's Kyoko's turn, sir." Makoto replied first and before he knew it, the detective in question had slipped inside the office.

"It seems so. Well, please wait for now."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

As the dark-wearing man closed the door to the office again, Makoto thought he heard Kyoko grumble from inside after the aforementioned Kizakura greeted her with a magnificent 'Hey, if it isn't the world's greatest detective!' which he had to admit, he found pretty funny.

 _That really sounds like something that would annoy Kyoko, alright._ He thought and went back to waiting, only hearing small parts of the conversation that had begun inside. Once again, though, he didn't get to pay more attention to it - nor he felt he had the right to, this was a private discussion, after all - as someone sat right next to him, not uttering a word.

All he could hear was the faint music coming out of what appeared to be a video game console.

"U-Um… Hello?" he tried, feeling the silence was awkward. He got no response as the girl continued to mash the buttons of her handheld console at light speed. _What an odd girl…_

Makoto tried to discretely look at the game the girl - who he had never seen before, but whose lack of Reserve Course uniform indicated she was an Ultimate - was playing.

 _This is not a game I know, that's for sure._ He realized as the girl's eyes narrowed on her screen even more. _And she seems passionate about, too. I really wonder who she is…_

Ultimately, he heard a game over sound play and the girl sighing right after before setting her console down on her lap and stretching her arms with a long and exhausted yawn. Makoto decided to try again.

"H-Hello? A-Are you an Ultimate student, too?" he simply asked.

"H-Huh…? O-Oh, h-hello…"

 _Okay, she heard me this time…_ The lucky student realized as heard the girl's low voice that was covered by her yawing. _But she doesn't seem the talkative type… And she kinda reminds me of Chihiro, in a way._

"I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer." the girl added, focusing her attention on her screen rather than on Makoto.

 _I think I could have guessed that much… Pretty obvious talent right there…_ "I'm Makoto Naegi." he introduced himself before adding "I'm Class 78th's Ultimate Lucky Student, nice to meet you. Are you from Class 77th?"

"Yes…" she paused, her game restarting. "77-B…" another pause. "And we have an Ultimate Lucky Student too, his name is Nagito Komaeda."

 _So that's the guy Junko and Ms. Yoshida had told me about…_ Makoto realized the gamer girl was talking about the 'weirdo' his teacher had described what seemed like ages ago. _It seems Class 77_ _th_ _also has its share of… characters, so to say…_

"I see… Well, I'm glad to finally meet one of my upperclassmen! So you're passing the final exams at the end of the year?"

Makoto tried his best to keep the girl's attention, as she seemed on the brink of giving it all to her game again. It seemed to be working… somewhat.

"Yes."

 _Okaaaay, then… I'm not gonna get far with that…_ "And, um… if it's not too personal, you need to see the Principal, too?" _Yeah, definitely not the talkative type… She probably isn't her class' most sociable student…_

"Yes. I need to see him to organize an event for my class."

"An event?" Makoto echoed, surprised as to what she meant. "But aren't class reps and homeroom teachers supposed to be handling this kind of things?"

"I am Class 77-B's class rep."

"R-Really?" that was a complete surprise. Compared to Taka, who already had experience with leading people and being a leader, the girl didn't seem to have it in her. _I suppose that's why you don't judge a book by its cover… She must be close to her class if she became class rep…_

She nodded again and Makoto lost her to her game completely. The Ultimate Gamer definitely deserved her title, if her focus was any indicator of how good she was at gaming.

Luckily for Makoto, he didn't have to remain in a silent hallway for much longer as the door to the Principal's office opened again, and as expected, Kyoko came out.

"Useless as ever…" the lucky student heard her mutter as she closed the door behind her with a sigh. "And that's the Principal of Hope's Peak Academy…"

"Ah, Kyoko!" Makoto said and quickly stood up from his chair, making sure not to disturb Chiaki who was still in her little world. "Hm… I think you were right earlier: you don't look so fine…"

"Indeed. The Headmaster is useless and his scout friend is an idiot," she stated casually. "and while this is nothing new, this is embarrassing for a school claiming to be the best in Japan."

 _Yeah, she's clearly not in that great of a mood… I wonder what happened in there…?_ "Y-Yeah…?"

"Well, anyway, you can go in." Kyoko told her classmate. "I do not know why you need to see the Principal, but I hope for your sake that this is not for something that actually requires using a brain. It seems to be lacking in this office."

 _Not that great of a mood indeed…_ Makoto repeated to himself with a small smile. While the Ultimate Detective was usually not one for letting out too much of what she was thinking, this changed a bit when she was flustered or frustrated: she'd tend to be a lot more unforgiving and vindictive. _Kyoko is definitely someone you want to be on the good side of… I know she's capable of being a really kind girl, but she can also be pretty scary if you test her…_

Not wanting to risk angering her further, Makoto let out an awkward laugh that he himself found out of place.

 _Perhaps I should offer her to hang out a bit after I'm done here?_ The boy thought. _Perhaps that would make her feel a little better and allow me to finally understand her a little bit more. Because apart from that time a month ago when she came to my room after knocking me unconscious I can't really say we've hung out much… Okay, I'm probably the only person except for Hina and Sakura she actually talks to, but still…_

_I'd like her to see me as a friend, because I certainly do see her as such!_

"H-Hm… Kyoko?" Makoto cautiously called out.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out a bit when I'm finished here?" he asked, dearly hoping he would not get punched again. "Y-You know… to get to know each other better. I think you're the only person I haven't really got to spend much time with apart from Byakuya and Toko, and I'd like to change that."

He didn't get punched right away, which he saw as a good sign. _She's not as angry as last time. Perhaps frustrated, but not angry._ _And if I could help her get rid of that frustration I'd be very happy. And hanging out a bit with someone could be nice after… what happened._

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Makoto."

_*sigh* Should've known…_

"It sure is nice of you to ask, but I have too many important things to work on to lose any more time. Don't take it personally, perhaps I would have had the time if the Headmaster and his drunken friend had been more useful." she added, taking another shot at the Principal and the Scout. "So, no, sorry. Goodbye, Makoto."

Without another word, she was walking away, leaving Makoto in front of the door. The gamer girl was still sitting on her chair, playing on her console, which made him feel really alone for a moment.

_She didn't even leave me the time to tell her goodbye… What exactly are you up to that you can't even spend some time with your classmates, Kyoko…? You held your promise to come to class a little more often, but still…_

Makoto's questions would have to be left unanswered for now as he realized he had something to do. He would need to think about it some more, though.

_I should enter. She still seems entirely focused on her game, but I don't think Chiaki wants to waste her day here because I'm asking myself too many questions…_

* * *

"G-Good afternoon, sir…" Makoto shyly said as he entered the Principal's office. "I've come to report that I'm b-back from leaving to see my f-family this weekend."

"Good afternoon, Makoto." the Principal greeted. Makoto had been surprised the first few times that the Headmaster knew his name, but he had gotten used to it. "Thank you for coming to report. It is nice to see that some students here do this properly every time they come back on campus. It is duly noted, you're free to go."

"Thank you, sir, have a nic-"

"Hey Jin, don't you think you should ask him?"

Makoto had not been able to turn around that he picked up on Kizakura whispering to his friend. _Okay, that was the most obvious whisper ever…_ He realized but managed not to giggle. _But what are they talking about…? What do they want to ask me about?_

The Headmaster did a much better job at keeping his voice low as he discussed with the fedora-wearing scout. Makoto didn't move, curious as to what the two men wanted to ask him, and a little scared too. Finally, Kizakura sat back to the sofa on the side of the desk.

"Please don't go yet, Makoto." the Principal told the Ultimate Lucky Student. "There are some things I would like to ask you that are more personal. Mr. Kizakura is right when he says you're probably the best person to ask this to, from what Yoshida told us…"

 _What exactly do they want from me?!_ Makoto was getting a little impatient at being kept in the dark. _And what does Ms. Yoshida have to do in this, I wonder…_

"I think you should take a chair, Makoto." the scout advised, gesturing to a chair next to the desk. "And before you begin to worry, no, Jin ain't going to suspend you or anything. So relax, okay?"

The smile on Kizakura's face matched the tone of his voice and Makoto no longer felt scared. He was still very much intrigued, though. _He said it was something personal? This is getting more and more unclear by the second!_

The lucky student obliged and sat on the chair, directly facing Kizakura and with the Principal on his right.

"I'll cut to the chase because I'm certain a young man like you has other things to do than simply answering questions. I'd like to ask you about Kyoko."

"Huh?" _About Kyoko? Well… I do suppose that makes sense, considering he's her father, but… Why me though?_

"This might seem surprising, but Yoshida told us you might be the classmate she gets along with the best and actually managed to have friendly conversations with her before," the man continued, explaining his request further. "and to be completely honest, I'm surprised. I didn't expect the Ultimate Lucky Student to be the one to get her to open up, but I'm grateful for that. But how did you do it? I know Kyoko is not a girl who opens up to anyone."

"O-Oh, well…" _What an odd question… Okay, they didn't seem on amazing terms considering how she reacted when I brought him up during our introduction, but he's still her father! How comes he needs to ask me?_ "I just want to befriend all of my classmates, that's all…" Makoto simply replied.

"Is that so? Hm… just to make something clear, you didn't know Kyoko before coming to Hope's Peak, right?" the dark-haired man asked.

"N-No, I didn't…" _Geez, what is this?! A questioning?_

"That's odd… Koichi, what do you think?"

For once, the scout seemed serious, which caught Makoto's attention. It was unusual, seeing him focused and he suddenly didn't give off that carefree vibe anymore. Instead, he had his hand brought to his chin in thought.

"Hm… Yoshida also did say Makoto's an excellent socializer," he stated, embarrassing Makoto a bit. "perhaps it just came naturally for him? Like he found the way and it just clicked, you know?"

"Perhaps… Makoto?"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Do you think there's a reason Kyoko actually tolerates you and not the majority of people?" he then asked.

"W-Well… I'm not too sure…" Makoto began, making sure to think carefully of his next words. "Kyoko is someone I enjoy and I feel like she has something weighing down on her that prevents her from making many friends. Almost every time I talk to her she ends up leaving without giving much detail about what she needs to do other than it's important. But slowly but surely she seems to be willing to give me some more details, and she even comes to class a little more frequently. I'm trying to get to know her better, and I think she must enjoy that."

The room fell into a long silence as Makoto finished speaking. It was pretty nerve-wracking for the boy, who wondered if he had said anything wrong. He knew he was treading on thin ice since they were talking about the Principal's daughter and he didn't want to offend anyone.

Luckily for him, he visibly hadn't, as showed by the Headmaster himself as he said "A wise decision. Well, thank you, Makoto. I've got all the answers I needed. You are free to really go this time."

 _R-Really? Is he just gonna let me go without even telling me why he asked that?_ Makoto wasn't confused right now; he was utterly lost! He thought that Kyoko's father would tell him why he needed to know that, but that was apparently not part of the plan. This left the lucky student with an expression that showed discontentment: he wanted an explanation.

Kizakura seemed to catch onto that as he said "I don't think he's quite ready to leave Jin. Not as long as you don't explain why you needed to ask him such precise questions about your daughter."

 _Yeah, pretty much._ Makoto told himself. _I wouldn't have expected him to be so good at reading people's expressions… I guess you REALLY shouldn't judge a book by its cover!_

With a long sigh, the Principal nodded and told him "You're right. It would be impolite of me to leave you in the dark after you answered my questions, and I believe you have a right to know. I don't know if Kyoko considers you a friend, but at least you mean more to her than a majority of people. That by itself is already impressive."

This earned him a slight blush from Makoto who couldn't deny he liked knowing he could get along with people who, at first glance seemed completely closed off from everyone.

"T-Thank you, sir."

"No, no need. As I said, I think you deserve to know." Jin insisted, a smile appearing on his face for the first time since the lucky student had entered his office. "And it might be time I sought help, even from a student."

"Wise call, Jin." said Kizakura before a ringing sound began to echo in the room. "Ah, well… Talking about calls, I've got one! Perhaps I've got a date! Well, gentlemen, I'll leave you to it then, later!"

"See you later, Koichi."

"G-Goodbye…"

With one last beaming smile, the scout disappeared from the room, leaving Makoto alone with the school's Headmaster.

"He's quite the character, don't you think?" the man asked Makoto.

"H-Hm… Y-Yes…?" the boy hesitantly replied, not knowing if this was a trap question or not.

"But he's a close friend and I'm glad to have him by my side sometimes." he added. "He might look carefree most of the time, but he's the best at what he does. But I'm getting sidetracked… As I was saying, there is a reason I asked you all of this. You see," there was a pause doubled by a sigh, making the atmosphere in the room dampen. "Kyoko and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. I'm sure you must have already asked her about me when you heard her name for the first time, and I'm pretty sure she told you off when you did, am I wrong?"

"N-No… T-That's exactly what happened…" Makoto admitted with a nod, recalling the moment very well.

" _If I said that is it none of your business, would you understand better?"_ were pretty much her first words to him, but they had come a pretty long way since then. Makoto understood there were sensitives subjects he shouldn't ask the detective about, and with some determination, he had gotten Kyoko to warm up to him.

"That was to be expected… Ah, Kyoko…" the man sighed again. "I'm sorry she gave you this impression right off the bat. As you probably surmised by now, Kyoko is a nice girl, but she has her persona."

"U-Um… I'm sorry to ask, but… H-Has Kyoko always been like that, sir?" Makoto questioned, finally letting go of one of the main questions she had on the Ultimate Detective. "It seems she has a hard time trusting people…"

"R-Right…"

 _Uh? Why the stuttering all of a sudden?_ Makoto wondered as Jin stood up from his chair and turned to the window.

"A-Ah, um… sorry… I shouldn't have asked…"

"No, it is fine." the Principal assured him, not turning back to face him, however. "To answer your question… No. She has not always been like that. You see… Kyoko used to be a smiling girl who would beam at the thought of seeing her loved ones and who lived a happy childhood, but… time passed, and… well, she changed."

 _Kyoko…_ Makoto's expression saddened as he heard Jin's story. _What happened to you must have been painful if you really changed so much…_

"But the tide might be turning." the Headmaster added, turning around and showing Makoto a smile. "Makoto… if this is not too much to ask of you… could you… could you please be a friend to my daughter? This is not Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster asking you this… it is Kyoko's father who would love to see a smile on his daughter's face again."

The tear on the brink of his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Makoto who felt his resolve further. Whatever it took, he would uncover the secret the Ultimate Detective had shut herself in, because if there was something Makoto Naegi was good at, it was understanding people and helping them.

_Perhaps it was just luck when I helped Sayaka, but… even if it's hard, even if she tells me off… I must do it. Kyoko's my friend, and I don't leave my friends alone when they so obviously have something on their mind._

"Okay, sir. I promise I will do my best to be the friend Kyoko deserves."

"Thank you… Thank you, Makoto… You don't know I'm grateful I am right now."

He turned back to the window, and Makoto knew it was to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"You might be the Ultimate Lucky Student, but there is much more to you than just luck, Makoto. If anything, I should consider myself lucky to have a student like you at my school. The talent you possess… it might still be growing, but I know that one day, there will be someone out there who'll make you realize you are more than just a normal teenager, Makoto. Until then, I'm counting on you."

* * *

When Makoto stepped out of the office, he noticed the gamer girl was still playing with her console, exactly like when he entered, almost half an hour ago.

 _That's being dedicated to your talent, alright!_ He thought. "Um… Sorry to interrupt you, but you can go in. Sorry I took so long in there. Well, have a nice day."

When he got no response, Makoto decided to just walk away, knowing Class 77-B's representative was most likely too absorbed by her game again to even hear him talk to her.

_I hope she didn't need to see the Principal for anything urgent… At this rate her event is going to take place next year!_

As he got to the end of the hallway, the Ultimate Lucky Student heard the footsteps of someone going up the stairs leading to the floor he was currently on. Turning around, he noticed Kizakura.

"Oh, hey there!" the blonde man greeted. "Nice to see you again, Makoto!"

"H-Hello again, Mr. Kizakura…"

"So, did everything go well with Jin? Did he tell you all you needed to know?"

"Well, pretty much." Makoto answered but continued "But there are still some details I'm not really sure I know about… I mean… for every question I found an answer to, it's like there are two new ones that popped up!"

"Yes, yes, that's understandable. The answers to the questions you seek are on a need-to-know basis, and frankly, I'm not sure you really want to know."

"U-Uh? Why not?"

"I suppose Jin told you that he and his girl aren't really going along well, didn't he?" the scout wondered, although he seemed pretty confident it was indeed the case.

"Yeah… He also told me that Kyoko used to be a really smiling girl and that she changed, but he didn't add anything else." Makoto explained, recalling his exchange from earlier and the emotion coming from Kyoko's dad. "But I think I need to know because I promised the Principal I would help Kyoko and become the friend she needs."

That caught Kizakura's attention as he narrowed his eyes on Makoto before taking out his little whiskey bottle and taking a sip of it. "Very well. I'll tell you some more, alright?"

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise as he exclaimed "R-Really?! You'd really do that?!"

"Yeah, I suppose I could. You seem the honest type, so if you say you want to help the girl, I'll believe in you. My experience as a teacher allows me to detect the genuineness in someone's voice, and I sense it in yours." the compliment made the boy smile widely. "But not here, though. There's a legend at Hope's Peak Academy that says that walls have ears here, you know?"

 _Walls have ears…?_ Makoto reflected on that, before understanding what Kizakura meant. _Well, if he wants to tell me something the Principal kept secret from me, it makes sense he would want to tell only me and not everyone in the perimeter._ "Well, our dorm rooms are soundproof, so we can go there."

"Perfect! Well, lead the way, Mr. Naegi!"

"Right." _Time to get the final answers, Makoto!_

* * *

For once, Makoto's dorm room was actually tidy, giving off a welcoming aura. _I'm kinda glad I tidied everything before I left last Friday…_ Makoto thought with a smile. Although he didn't think Kizakura was the type to have a tidy place, he didn't want to give off the impression he was messy.

"May I sit?" Kizakura asked Makoto as the Ultimate Lucky Student closed the door behind them, leaving the two of them in a completely soundproof environment.

"Y-Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you."

Makoto didn't expect the scout to actually jump on his bed, showing off a different meaning of the word 'sit' than Makoto had in mind. _All this for making my bed…_ He thought with a sigh.

"You've got a more comfortable bed than I do, Makoto." Kizakura commented, bouncing off the mattress like a child. "Perhaps I should quit my job as a scout and become a student? Oh, I forgot… I might be ten years too old for that… Well, too bad, I suppose."

"H-Hm… S-Sure?"

"Well, anyway… Prepare the tissues, this is a pretty emotional story." the blonde man warned as he took out his bottle again.

 _If her dad's emotion is any indicator, yeah, I can believe that…_ The boy realized and sat at his desk, setting his e-handbook down.

"Ready?" when Makoto nodded, Kizakura continued "So, once upon a time, there was a young man named Jin Kirigiri and his baby daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri…"

"Hm… sorry to interrupt this soon, but… do you have to make it sound like a tale?"

"Ah… Well, I thought it would make it happier, but I guess maybe not."

_Yeah, that makes it sound weird…_

"So, basically, you have Jin before he became the Principal and Kyoko before she became a detective, are you following so far?"

"Yeah." _So Kyoko's childhood, basically._

"Well, the two of them lived rather peacefully together with Kyoko's mother, which is actually when I befriended Jin and his wife." Kizakura explained before taking a sip of his bottle. "I don't think it was perfect for them, but they lived well and there was no reason to worry. But… that didn't last."

"But why?" Makoto asked. _What could be the event that made it all go wrong?_ "I don't really understand how they got into this situation…"

"I won't go into too many details without Jin's consent, but I think telling you a little more couldn't hurt. You see, the Kirigiri family… got ripped apart."

"R-R-Ripped apart?! W-Why?!"

"To make a very long story short and because I still think you'd rather not hear the full explanation, there was a family fight." the scout said, his face showing some sadness although he tried to hide it. "Between Jin and his father, actually."

_Between Kyoko's dad… and her grandfather?_

"It happened rather suddenly, and it broke them apart."

"R-Really…?" _Kyoko… I'm sorry you had to go through such things… I might not be an Ultimate like the others, but I can say I'm lucky to have a stable and loving family…_ "But there's something I don't understand… Why are they on bad terms? I mean, even if there was a family fight, Kyoko should have remained close to her parents, right? And how come I've never heard of her mother before?"

"Hmph… I'll give you a couple of seconds to think about that last question, Makoto."

"… O-Oh…" _Oh no…_ "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, the reason they fought… was because Kyoko's mom died."

"N-No… No!" Makoto was brought to tears as he learned that another one of his classmates - of his friends - had to live without a mother. "That's unfair!"

"You tell me…" Kizakura sighed. "Jin was never really the same after that. And you see… the day you set foot at Hope's Peak Academy for the first time… was the first time Kyoko and Jin saw each other in almost ten years."

"What?"

"You heard it right."

"W-What do you mean 'in almost ten years?!' That's not a fight at this point!"

"And now you understand why the girl is the way she is." the scout said as he noticed the lucky student getting emotional for the girl he considered his friend. "Don't get angry at me, I find this story as disgusting as you do. Always did and always will do."

"B-But… how?! Why couldn't they see each other again?!" Makoto asked, crying tears of sadness for the lavender-haired girl. To say he couldn't have expected such a development would have been an understatement. "No one deserves that!"

"That, I'm afraid I can't tell you." Kizakura said, and with another sip, finished his bottle. "But there is one thing you should know: he may have made mistakes, but Jin Kirigiri is a good man and was the best father Kyoko could have asked for before all this happened. If you decide to dig deeper into all of this, I recommend you start by looking for who the blame rests onto. That should help you understand the dark truth behind the Kirigiri family."

_The person responsible for separating Kyoko and her dad… I think I've got an idea, but… No, I shouldn't speculate like that. If I want to know more, I'll have to ask Kyoko… if she ever wants to talk to me about it… *sigh*_

"Well, that's all for me. I'd prefer if you didn't tell Jin I told you this, please?" the fedora-wearing scout said, not really giving Makoto a choice on the matter. "But I'll get going now, I've got a girl to date! See ya'!"

And with that, Kizakura left, leaving only a faint scent of alcohol in the room.

_What the hell am I supposed to make out of all this?!_

This question lingered in Makoto's mind for a long time that day and he didn't find an answer. He had learned part of why the Ultimate Detective was who she is, but he had yet to get what he needed to know: _How do I help her?_

The day had not exactly gone as Makoto would have thought. He had not expected to suffer his first heartbreak, but considering what had happened next, he bounced back rather quickly. The Ultimate Lucky Student now had a new objective; he wouldn't search for how to properly ask out a girl or anything silly like this.

Right now, Makoto would dedicate his free time to helping a friend in need. He was perhaps no talented student, but that… he felt he could do. It would probably be a tough goal to achieve, but he would seek the answers he needs and bring a smile back on Kyoko Kirigiri's face, whatever it took. And he was confident he could do it. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter, didn't it? ^^ Actually, I was so eager to write when I came back home that I wrote and proofread this entire chapter in two days when it usually takes me between four and five days to do so. And I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a comment and I'll see you later!


	7. Through Her Stoic Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Makoto settles things down with Sayaka, he is positively surprised when Kyoko asks to hang out with him... How will an afternoon with the Ultimate Detective shrouded in mystery go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update on this story! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Seven:_ _Through Her Stoic Mask_**

While some people have absolutely no trouble letting out their emotions whenever they feel like it, some are more hesitant to do so, most of the time out of shyness or peer pressure. But there was a third category of people; those who hid their emotions on purpose. Those were the hardest to comprehend.

Makoto knew it was a hard task to find the words to help someone who spent their life hiding their emotions behind a mask that wouldn't shatter, especially when helping them meant getting them to open up to him. Still, he was getting there, and the mask was showing signs of weakness.

And he was determined. Determined to shatter that mask, even if only bit by bit, and any sign of improvement was welcome. Because Makoto knew that behind that mask was someone he definitely wanted to meet, but he couldn't even have imagined how beautiful of a person there really was.

He'd do his best until he proved her that emotions were not something to be ashamed of, and that he loved her so much more when she displayed them.

* * *

When Makoto woke up at nearly noon - and having missed the class breakfast - after a good night's rest, he had not expected to find a text on his e-handbook.

" _Good morning Makoto. I'd like to speak with you for a bit regarding something. Could you meet me at two in the game room? - Sayaka"_

And that's when it hit him.

_Oh… shit._

* * *

"Hey, Makoto! How are you today?" Sayaka asked with her customary wide smile on her lips.

"Hi, Sayaka. I'm fine, thanks." it didn't entirely show in his voice, and he was painfully aware of that fact. "And you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking!"

 _Yeah, and I think I know why…_ The lucky student thought, half-sighing half-smiling. _How couldn't you be? I know I definitely would be if I were in your shoes…!_

He sat in front of her, forcing a smile onto his face - which he actually hated doing, since he thought smiles were meant to be natural - as he knew where this was heading, and it made him nervous.

The end of yesterday had been quite busy for Makoto and he had completely forgotten about something he knew he shouldn't have forgotten: _Junko's 'deal'… How could I forget about that?!_

"So, um… T-There's something I wanted to talk to you about, and um…" the pop idol paused, already looking way less cheery than she was a moment ago. "I thought that the sooner the better, so here we are."

 _Hm… I'm not sure I can say the sooner was the better for me…_ Makoto thought ironically. He didn't know whether or not he should play dumb and see how Sayaka would react or just come forward and admit he already knew what she wanted to talk about.

In the end, he decided to be honest with his best friend. _They say that honesty is the best policy, so I think I'll be honest with her… if I can say three words without stuttering like an idiot…_

"I-It's about what Junko must h-have told you… right?" he asked, a part of him still hoping this wasn't the case.

"Y-Yeah…" was all she said in response, but it was enough to make Makoto wince. "She came to talk to me yesterday and told me. It kinda left me speechless and I really want to address it with you. As my friend you deserve that much, Makoto."

It took some time for the Ultimate Lucky Student to consider what the blue-haired girl had just said. He was still conflicted between being happy and terribly sad and ashamed, but there was something he picked up on that made his eyes shine again. _Her… friend?_ "So… you still see me as a friend…?"

He had not even realized he had said that out loud until Sayaka actually replied "Of course I do! You're my best friend, Makoto! You guided me when I needed help the most, of course I consider you my friend! Never in a million years could you not be my friend!"

"Y-You… You really mean that?"

"Makoto." her voice was firm but gentle as she set her hand on his, making his heartbeat fasten. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend when I entered Hope's Peak. You are the first person who ever looked at me as a teenage girl rather than as a pop idol. You showed incredible kindness to me ever since we met. Do you really think I would let something as insignificant as that break our friendship? Never."

Without even realizing it, Makoto's lips turned into a wide and beaming smile as all the pressure he had felt on his shoulders for an entire month was lifted. He had never expected things to turn out this way, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for it. To the contrary, actually: he couldn't have been happier about it.

 _I suppose Mom called it._ The lucky student - who for once, really considered himself lucky - thought, his mother's hopeful words coming back. _You're really awesome, Mom!_

"But still… I wouldn't mind an explanation."

_Hm… I should have known it wouldn't be THAT easy…_

"U-Um, well…" he began, a surge of nervousness quickly making a comeback to haunt him. "I-I… um…"

"Relax, Makoto, alright? I'm not going to mock you." the young star insisted. "I just want to know because I don't want to make you uncomfortable, not to make fun of you."

Taking a deep breath, the lucky student resumed speaking "Y-You see… I'm sure Junko a-already told you this, but… As we hung out m-more and more throughout the y-year, well… I-I… It felt nice for me to h-have someone who s-saw the person I was before my lack of talent."

"Makoto…"

"And eventually…" he looked at her right in the eyes, showing her a smile he wanted to be as genuine as possible and added "I began developing feelings for you. It felt strange at the beginning, but also so comfortable. But I didn't want to lose our friendship, so I stayed quiet. But Junko noticed - _it's possible everyone noticed, though…_ \- and she offered me this 'deal'… For the past month I've been hesitant. I didn't know what to do or say and so I asked my Mom for advice. She told me that I didn't need to be so nervous and that everything would go fine. So yesterday I came back on campus with the determination to ask you out. A-And, well… I couldn't really…"

Sayaka, who had remained silent while the lucky student was talking, squeezed his hand with a little more force as her eyes also locked on his. "I'm sorry, Makoto."

"H-Huh? Sorry… for what?"

"For not understanding the way you felt earlier." she explained, her expression displaying obvious guilt. "You are my friend and I overlooked how you felt. I'm sorry about that."

"N-No, don't be!" Makoto urged her. "I'm the one who wasn't completely honest with you! If anything, I should be the one to apologize! But please, you gotta believe me when I say that I treasure our friendship more than any feelings I have for you, Sayaka. I… I'm disappointed, of course, but… I don't want your relationship with Leon to be ruined because of me."

After saying this, Makoto stood up.

"M-Makoto?"

"Sayaka, I… Even if you didn't reciprocate my feelings… I'm happy for you." the boy told his friend. "I'm happy for you because you deserve someone like Leon to love you and to love him back. I want you to make the best out of your relationship with him. I still want to be your friend, I want to continue to hang out with you, I want to continue to get to know the two of you more… and even if it will only be as friends and not as anything more… I can't not be happy for you when you love someone as much as I'm sure you love Leon."

At that, the blue-haired pop idol also stood up and jumped in Makoto's arms for a hug, on the brink of tears.

"T-Thank you, M-Makoto…!" she whispered in his ear, trying to hold back her sobs. "Y-You're too kind to me when I… w-when I broke your heart… T-Thank you so much… you're my best f-friend… and you mean as much to me a-as any boyfriend m-might."

 _Sayaka… you mean a lot to me, too._ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought with a fond smile as he stocked the pop sensation's back in comfort.

"It's okay, Sayaka. It might have hurt a bit at first, but it's not your fault that you didn't feel like I did. If anything, I'm glad we could talk this out like this."

In the end, Makoto was glad it turned out this way. Perhaps he had not been courageous enough, but frankly, as long as he had friends like the Ultimate Pop Sensation by his side… he felt he didn't have the right to ask for more than that. Perhaps she had not returned his feelings of love and had caused him heartbreak, but he could at least look at her and see in her a friend.

_You're my best friend, and that's what really matters._

* * *

Makoto came out of the game room and split up with Sayaka at about 2:30, leaving him with an entire afternoon with nothing planned.

 _I could either go to class or walk around campus to see if anyone wants to hang out._ The boy thought as he began to wander in the halls. _Well, since I'm close, I think I'll make a trip to the library and see if I find anyone there._

With that in mind, Makoto walked to the school's main library - the other was in the Old Building and didn't serve much purpose anymore - at the end of the hall. He entered and noticed a fairly small group of students inside, plus the curator.

 _I suppose it makes sense since the Reserve Course is mostly in class right now._ As he began to look around to see if any of his classmates were in sight, he set his eyes on someone.

_Oh, that's Kyoko!_

After greeting the curator and heading further inside, Makoto found himself close to the Ultimate Detective who was staring intensely at a book.

"Hi, Kyoko!" he greeted but kept his voice low as to not disturb the people reading.

"Oh, good afternoon, Makoto." she looked up from her book and greeted back, a smile on her lips as she saw the Ultimate Lucky Student standing next to her. "It's pretty rare to see you here."

"W-Well…" he scratched his head in embarrassment. _It's true I don't come here often…_ "Y-Yeah… I was just coming from the game room and thought I'd look around the school a bit."

"I see." she simply stated and turned her attention back to her book.

 _Still as talkative as ever, I see…_ Makoto realized but didn't voice it. Now that he knew why the detective acted the way she did, he knew this kind of remark would get him nowhere. _Guess I should look for a book and leave it at that. I promised her father I would befriend her, but I need to take it at her own pace._

Before he turned away from the girl and to the bookshelves, though, Makoto discreetly looked at the cover of the book Kyoko was reading, wondering what kind of story could have captured her interest so much. _It could make for a nice birthday present… if I knew her birthdate, right… Let's see… 'The Murder Cases of Genocide Jack?'_

He stopped for a second. _'Genocide Jack?' Where have I heard that name before…?_ Makoto _knew_ he had heard it before, but couldn't recall where or when. _Genocide Jack… Genocide Jack… H-Hey, I got it! That's this psycho serial killer the TV couldn't stop talking about a while ago! Is Kyoko… reading a story based off of these killings?_

Deciding it made sense since she was the Ultimate Detective, Makoto finally turned to the bookshelves and began to look through the rows of books to find something he could read to pass the time - basically, manga.

_Not here… these are all mystery novels… Not here either, these are the romantic novels… Oh, come on! Where is the man-_

"Makoto?"

 _Huh?_ Quickly turning around in surprise at hearing his name like this, the lucky student noticed the lavender-haired detective now standing, her book closed and safely kept in her right hand. "Y-Yeah?"

"Um… T-The offer you made me yesterday, does… does it still stand?" she asked.

What Makoto immediately noticed was how shy she looked at that moment. The cool and composed Kyoko Kirigiri looked shy, and had even stuttered. _She looks cute when she lets her guard down a bit…_ He thought, but quickly found himself wondering what she had meant.

"Hm… which offer, Kyoko?" he simply asked. Honestly, the only 'offer' he really remembered was Junko's, and the quicker he could forget about it, the better.

"You o-offered me to hang out with you yesterday," she explained, and the boy's eyes lit up in understanding. "I was busy, but… if the offer still stands, I'd like to spend some time with you, even for a short moment."

 _Kyoko… Hanging out with people isn't an offer… You do it because you wanna have fun with people…_ Makoto honestly didn't know if he should be laughing, crying, or smiling at that moment. Laughing at the word she had used for something as simple as hanging out; crying as he understood she might not have hung out with anyone in years; or smiling because she visibly trusted him enough to ask for social interaction.

In the end, he opted for the latter and with a smile that would put models to shame, gave the most genuine nod he gave in a long time. "Of course! I'd love to!" _Kyoko… it was about time!_

It appeared the gesture was appreciated as the detective smiled in return. "T-Thank you, Makoto. Hm… I need to file this book back at my dorm, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure! Right behind you!"

With this, the two classmates exited the library together, as Makoto once again found all the emotion caused by his heartbreak to go away after spending only a couple of minutes with the Ultimate Detective.

* * *

"You're a fan of murder novels, then?" Makoto asked as Kyoko opened her dorm room and stepped inside.

"Hm? What makes you say that Makoto?" she asked him back as the lucky student followed her inside her room. It looked as clean as the last time he had come, when she had told him about Sayaka's secret.

"Well… I noticed you had a murder novel with you, so…" _I think that's the connection anyone would have made…_ "And since you're the Ultimate Detective, I thought it made sense. Is it not the case?"

"N-No, no you're right… But um…" she opened one of her desk drawers and put the book in question inside. "This is not a novel, Makoto."

"H-Huh? Not a novel?" _It sure did look like a murder novel to me…_ Makoto thought as the detective looked at him with funny eyes.

"Makoto… What are we going to do with you…?" she sighed with a giggle, which made the lucky student blush. "I'll explain while we walk, alright?"

"S-Sure…"

Thus, they both came out of the girl's room together, and after Kyoko closed the door and pocketed her key, headed off for the exit.

"So, hm… What's up with that book?" Makoto wondered. "You said it wasn't a novel, but… what is it then?"

"Well, what about the real deal, Makoto?" she shot him a smirk. "I suppose you've read the entire title, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I did. It said 'The Murder Cases of Genocide Jack', but I thought it was just a novel derived from their killings… But what do you mean it's 'the real deal?"

Kyoko sighed again. "You really are clueless, you know that? What I meant by that… Well, you really didn't think that the Ultimate Detective could possibly be investigating the most wanted serial killer in all of Japan who has eluded the entire police force for years now?"

"W-W-Wait… You mean to say you're after that crazy killer?!" _What the hell?!_ "K-Kyoko, that's folly!"

"I thought you would say that. Your concern is duly noted, but unnecessary." she told him, her voice not faltering one bit. "To be honest… it hurts my ego that they still haven't been caught, but I am certain they eventually will. But this is not really the case I'm investigating right now, anyway."

"R-Really?" _I suppose that explains why she couldn't come to class with all this on her plate…_

"Yes. You see, there's a mystery waiting to be discovered, and it is quite closer than you would think."

Her mysterious words left Makoto wondering about their meaning. _Could you please be less cryptic…? Not everyone is an Ultimate Detective, you know?!_ He thought but didn't say it. Instead, he simply said "Hm, what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the mystery of this school." as she said that, they found themselves outside, with all the students going back and forth to attend to their next class. "Hope's Peak Academy, allegedly the best high school in Japan, if not the world… Don't you think it would hold many interesting mysteries?"

 _Hope's Peak holds… mysteries?_ "What do you mean?" he asked again, feeling it wouldn't be the last time this exact question would exit his mouth this afternoon.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I feel like this school has a secret a certain group of people would want to keep hidden." Kyoko explained, as they followed the path towards the exit of the campus. "I hate to base my work off of hunches, but I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is taking place here."

"Hm… I know I'm basically asking the same thing over and over again, but…" he chuckled embarrassedly as Kyoko sighed, knowing what was coming up. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean…?" she echoed thoughtfully. "That's a question I myself haven't been able to find an answer to… I have theories, but I don't feel like sharing speculation with an outsider to this case."

 _Thank you for that, Kyoko!_ Makoto thought amusingly. _She might slowly but surely be warming up to me, but Kyoko wouldn't be Kyoko if she didn't keep some things to herself now, would she?_

"Well, you certainly revealed a lot of things to an 'outsider', don't you think?" the boy asked her, grinning as he knew that for once, he had her cornered.

"Hmph, I suppose you're right." the Ultimate Detective admitted. And for the first time, Makoto saw her blush. "Remind me to keep my mouth shut next time, will you?"

She smiled at him and Makoto felt something in her expression change. She was more relaxed, her expression less stoic. That last line that she would have said coldly at the beginning of the year was now said with a playful tone, and it made Makoto smile widely.

As he stopped and looked at her in the eyes, he felt it was time to try again. "You trust me now, don't you Kyoko?"

She stopped on her tracks, the sound of her high-heeled boots clicking stopping as well. "It took me time to come to terms with it, but… I do. I _do_ trust you, Makoto, although the concept seems foreign."

"Kyoko…"

None of them added anything for a while, but the bubble that had formed around them prevented the loud activity of the Academy from reaching their ears. Makoto felt at peace knowing that, although in his heart of hearts, he knew the detective had felt like that for a good while now.

 _If what her father said is true, then… I'm probably the first person she ever trusted in years._ He realized as he recalled the Principal - Kyoko's father - explaining how socially distant his daughter had been for years for reasons he had not enlightened entirely just yet. _Holy crap, that's actually incredible! I don't think I did anything out of the ordinary, though…_

Feeling exceptionally bold for once, Makoto snapped them out of their trance by taking the detective's gloved hand with his own and leading her towards the exit, a couple of feet away.

 _Wait, what am I doing?!_ He asked himself but didn't stop. He heard the gasp from the detective as he resumed walking but didn't quite register it. _Why… why do I feel stronger knowing Kyoko trusts me? Is it because her father nearly begged me to help her, or… N-No, I'm just trying to make myself feel better, nothing more… right?_

But as he crossed the threshold between Hope's Peak and the city though, reality struck and Makoto quickly realized that the Ultimate Detective had not cheated her way to her title.

Indeed, merely a second after the two of them found themselves out of the school, a man ran in front of them and before Makoto could even understand what was going on, Kyoko had released his hand and was running after him.

"K-Kyoko!" the lucky student exclaimed as the lavender-haired girl's legs carried her forward at an amazing pace.

Before he could understand why the girl had run away, Makoto's eyes set on an old woman on the ground not ten feet away from him. _Oh no!_ In a hurry, Makoto went to her side. "Ma'am! Are you alright, ma'am?!" he asked her as the old woman groan in pain. "Ma'am stay with me! You're gonna be fine! What happened?!"

"H-He… He grabbed… my handbag… and pushed me to… the ground…" she struggled, and the lucky student realized the woman was badly hurt, with red scratches all over her body, probably from the fall. "H-Help… me…"

"I'm going to help you, ma'am, don't worry!" he reassured her - and himself, at the same time. "I'm going to call an ambulance, okay?!"

"Please…"

 _Okay… My phone…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student took out his cellphone from his pocket and quickly dialed the hospital for an ambulance or paramedics. It ringed a couple of times before picking up.

" _Central Tokyo's public hospital, what is your emergency?"_

"You gotta come! I'm with a woman who was pushed to the ground by a thief and she's hurt pretty bad! You gotta come to help her!" Makoto frantically explained.

" _Okay. What is your position?"_

"Just in front of the entrance to the campus of Hope's Peak Academy!" the lucky student replied, remaining in a kneeled position to make sure the elderly woman was still conscious. Some people were starting to gather around them but didn't visibly take much interest in helping the poor woman. "Please come quick!"

" _Help is on the way. Make sure to keep talking to her so she doesn't lose consciousness."_

The call ended and Makoto just threw his phone to the ground, not caring about its state - luckily, it didn't break. "Help is on the way! Please stay with me ma'am, alright?!"

"T-Thank… you… my boy…"

* * *

Kyoko could only gasp when Makoto took her hand. She had _not_ expected that, but for some reason, didn't say anything against it.

 _Wait… why am I not objecting to this?!_ She wondered as Makoto began to lead the way for the two of them towards the exit, not far away. _Did me telling him I trusted him make him so happy he decided to take my hand?! That is an overexaggerated reaction if I've ever seen one…!_

As the clicking of her boots resumed by following the flow of Makoto's walking, they reached the threshold between the school she was so intent on finding the secret of and the outside world.

But just as they did, a scene flashed in front of Kyoko's eyes and her Ultimate Detective instincts took over.

 _Quick!_ She quickly disengaged from Makoto's hand and began to run as quickly as her legs could take her after a man dressed only in black she had seen pushing an old woman and grabbing her handbag. _I won't let you get away!_

She faintly heard Makoto exclaim 'Kyoko!' from behind, but she was too focused on her target to care about anything else. If there was something her long time as a detective had taught her, it was her sharp sense of justice.

Her training paid off as she quickly closed the gap with the thief even in high boots and successfully dodged the passersby who visibly didn't care that a man dressed suspiciously was running with a handbag. _Civilians are useless!_ She thought but kept running until she was close enough to attempt something bold.

Kyoko tackled the thief to the ground with a kick to the leg and a well-timed jump.

"OUCH!"

Not caring that she had probably hurt him, she quickly placed weigh on his back, pinning him to the ground firmly.

"Let go, you bitch!" he insulted. Kyoko didn't care.

Her swift maneuvering allowed her to keep him stuck on the ground with only one hand and her legs and she reached for her phone.

"I'm gonna kill you! LET ME GO!"

 _If you knew how often I heard that…_ She allowed herself to giggle as she dialed her most recent phone number. She got someone on the line within the first two rings.

" _Central Tokyo Police Department, how may I help you?"_

"Officer, this is Kyoko Kirigiri," she said, her voice as calm as ever. "I have a man who tried to rob an elderly woman of her handbag in front of Hope's Peak Academy. Could I please have someone to arrest him?"

She didn't even flinch when the thief took out a knife from his inside pocket and tried to stab her.

"Hey. Haven't you heard that it's impolite to interrupt people while they're on the phone?" she asked him as she merely sent the knife flying away before it could even be a threat.

"AAAAAH! LET ME GO!"

" _Kirigiri! What was that?!"_

"Don't worry, officer. Just the man in question trying to stab me." she casually explained. "Can you please send a car my way?"

" _S-Sure! T-They're on their way!"_

"Thank you." and with that, she ended the call and placed her cell back inside her inside vest pocket. Focusing back on the criminal, she said "Don't you try anything cocky like that ever again, understood?"

Her tone was firm. She had dominated him.

A seventeen-year-old Kyoko Kirigiri had just pinned to the ground a grown man with a knife and criminal intents, just like that.

_Those who underestimate the Ultimate Detective are making the greatest mistake of their life._

* * *

"Thank you Kirigiri. We'll take it from here." the police captain said as his men handcuffed the thief and put him away in their car.

"No need." she merely shrugged, still unfazed.

"And what's your name, young man?"

"H-Huh… M-Makoto Naegi, s-sir!"

"Well I must thank you, too, Makoto Naegi." the visibly experienced man told Makoto. "You did well by acting so quickly. Thanks to your sense of civism, this poor woman was carried to the hospital without any major complications. You can be proud of yourself."

"N-No… I just did what I had to…" he blushed at the compliment.

"Well, that's also true. Anyway, thanks to the two of you again. We'll keep you updated, Kirigiri. Goodbye."

"Very well. Goodbye."

With this, the captain entered the car and drove away, the street slowly regaining some calm.

"Well, it had been a while since I had to overpower someone," Kyoko stated suddenly. "I'm getting rusty…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Makoto shouted at the top of his lungs, his jaw dropping as Kyoko simply sent him a surprised look. "What the heck are you saying, Kyoko?! What you did was freaking awesome!"

"Was it?" she asked with both a smirk and a faint blush on her cheeks. "Well, that's simply a part of my detective work."

The look of admiration in Makoto's eyes was evident as Kyoko casually exposed one of the many facets of her work to him. When she had dealt with the group of bullies on campus all by herself was already impressive, but right now… Makoto was shaken at who competent and just awesome the girl had been.

To say he was impressed would have been an understatement.

And that made her blush an interesting shade of pink she tried to hide behind locks of her long lavender hair.

"But enough about me, I'm afraid we've lost enough time already." she continued, making the lucky student realize she had a good point. "Hm, I didn't get to ask, but where exactly where you planning to drag me to earlier?"

"A-Ah…! U-Um…" Makoto felt the blush come to his cheeks instantly as he was reminded of his bold move to take Kyoko's hand earlier. To his defense, he was kinda out of it. "I-I thought we could go to the c-cinema…? There's a movie I've h-heard about that I think you could l-like…"

"Very well." she simply nodded. "To the cinema it is."

 _I'm actually thankful I slept through it while Komaru, Dad, and Mom watched it on Sunday…_ Indeed, while he had not realized it back then, his talk with his mother had exhausted him and the second his sister had pressed play, he had fallen asleep. In the end, he missed the entire movie, but it gave him a nice opportunity to watch it on an even bigger screen with Kyoko.

* * *

"Two tickets for _Her One Girl_ , please." Makoto asked the woman at the entrance desk.

"Okay. That will be 1,800 yens."

"I'll pay." Kyoko said and moved in front of Makoto, a couple of bills already in hand.

"Surely not." the lucky student firmly asserted, moving back in front. "I'm the one who invited you. I'll pay."

Makoto knew how dangerous it could be to go against the detective girl's wishes, but he would not back down on this occasion. Perhaps it was simply his kind nature, or maybe the gentlemanly behavior Sayaka had once praised him for, but he was determined to have his way.

She must have felt it since she didn't make any more move to stop him. "There." Makoto said as he handed the middle-aged woman a couple of bills of his own. She took them and handed him the change as well as the two tickets.

"Enjoy the movie!"

"Thank you!" Makoto said with a smile while Kyoko simply nodded.

They headed for the projection room, but not before stopping by the popcorn vendor and buying a bucket. Well, Makoto did, at least. Meanwhile, Kyoko simply smiled.

"I never imagined you the glutton type, Makoto." the lavender-haired girl told him as he began to eat before they even entered the room.

"Hehe… Guess I hide my game pretty well if even the Ultimate Detective didn't see it before!" Makoto replied embarrassedly. He wasn't a 'glutton', but he certainly liked to have his bucket of popcorn while watching a movie. "Want some?"

"Why not? Thank you."

The boy saw one of her gloved hands reach inside the bucket and grab a few kernels inside and bringing them to her mouth swiftly.

_Look at me, grabbing handfuls while she only grabs a few… What a gentleman you are, Makoto!_

* * *

"T-That… *sniff* was so emotional… *sniff* Y-You saw what they did, Kyoko, didn't you?!"

"Y-Yes… I sure did…"

"H-How can you be so calm about it?! *sniff* T-That was too sad…"

"Well, I suppose there is some truth in what you say… although I'm not sure all those tears are justified."

The credits had just finished rolling and the room lit up again, leaving a good majority of the room stunned. Makoto, in particular, was completely shaken up and couldn't stop sobbing. On her end, Kyoko might have been the only one to remain unfazed, basically throughout the entire movie.

It fact, the movie had been a fairly simple Romeo and Juliet-like romance story mixed with some criminal drama. And like in Shakespeare's work, the two protagonists didn't make it through the entire story, preferring to die together rather than to live separated.

Kyoko had to admit the movie was well-produced, but she couldn't quite understand why the entire room had cried all over the credits. Sure, it was pretty sad to see two lovers having to go to such lengths not to be separated, but this was just fiction… Nothing to cry about… right?

 _Am I the one not thinking correctly?_ She wondered as Makoto snuggled against her for the umpteenth time of the afternoon to dry his sobs. _Makoto does seem extremely sad… Hm… he is the emotional type, but… considering I might be the only one who didn't cry during the movie…_

She left that thought hanging in her mind, putting a mental reminder to think about it some more later. Right now the movie was over and they might as well get going.

"Should we get going?" the detective asked the Ultimate Lucky Student.

A '*sniff*' was his only response.

"Makoto? The movie's over, we have to leave." she insisted. Seeing he wouldn't make a move yet, she decided to help him by producing a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to him. "There."

"Th-Thank you…" Makoto blew his nose in it, making a childish sound that made Kyoko giggle. "I-I'm good… I t-think…"

"Okay, then let's get going. There's quite some walking to do and I'd prefer us to be back to Hope's Peak before nighttime." the Ultimate Detective said, standing up from her seat and waiting for Makoto to do the same. When he didn't in the next second, she added "I'm not joking, Makoto, we need to get going."

"Y-Yeah… on my w-way…"

He finally stood up, drying his last tears with his thumbs, and followed Kyoko out of the room.

 _I do think you are getting too worked up on this… but who am I to judge people on emotions?_ She thought as she noticed Makoto's footing was shaky from the emotion. _Maybe my thinking is wrong? N-No, it can't be… Grandfather's teachings guided me so far, I can't start to doubt them now!_

_Even if… Makoto is quite the character…_

* * *

"Are you sure you're all good?" Kyoko asked her classmate as they came out of the cinema.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Makoto assured her with a smiling nod. "It was just the emotion from the movie, I'm fine now."

"Okay, good."

They began to head back to their school. The sun had not set yet, but considering the movie had been two hours long and the fact they had been interrupted on the way to the cinema, it was still getting rather late. The cafeteria at Hope's Peak closed at 10 PM and while Kyoko was pretty sure she could do with missing one meal, the same couldn't be said for Makoto. Even after one full popcorn bucket!

 _Phew, that movie took me out of it…_ The lucky student thought as he himself noticed he was walking less shakily than before. _No wonder Mom and Dad told me Komaru had cried!_

Thinking of the missed opportunity of teasing his little sister made Makoto smile, but the smile quickly turned into a frown. _But Kyoko didn't even flinch… Like it didn't affect her at all…! All she did during the movie was piecing out who the criminal was; that wasn't the point!_

"Hm, Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"What did you think of the movie?" he decided to ask, knowing that there was no better way to know than to ask, especially with the detective girl who didn't leak anything unless directly asked.

"Well, it had some merit. The balancing between the romance and crime scenes was good, but the protagonists lacked personality." she answered.

_Geez! Tough customer, aren't you Kyoko?_

Makoto nodded, urging her to continue.

"And while the criminal had an interesting personality, both his motives and M.O were… forgettable."

"You think so? I thought he was pretty awesome!" Makoto declared. "I mean, robbing the rich to give to the poor! Like Robin Hood!"

"That's still illegal, Makoto." Kyoko reminded him, her seriousness contrasting his enthusiasm. "You can't steal from people like that. For example, had the thief I stopped earlier been a poor father who wanted to offer his wife a nice handbag and his son a cellphone, do you think it would have justified the fact he injured this old woman?"

"Hm… You're right. It wouldn't be justified." he agreed, but added "But it's just fiction, Kyoko! You don't need to ask yourself so many questions! It's not because you can't condone something in real life than you can't enjoy it in a movie! Of course I know the Ultimate Detective wouldn't condone stealing!"

He smirked at her, making her smile in return. "I suppose you would be correct thinking that."

"Hey, I'm starting to know you, Kyoko! The end of the second trimester is near, I'm starting to know everyone quite well." Makoto told her. "You included." _Although that knowledge came from an… unorthodox source, I'll admit…_

"Well, there's no doubt that you are the most stubborn of the class," Kyoko said casually. "and I continue to think that you are too naïve for your own good. But… your repeated concern for me is appreciated, although, I'll insist, not needed."

 _That's not what your father told me, Kyoko…_ The lucky student thought, remembering both the Principal's and Kizakura's stories. _I think that even now, you're hurting and you seek the person you'll be able to open up to._

"Yeah, but as you said, I'm stubborn, so don't expect me to drop it, Kyoko." he warned playfully. "You're my friend, so of course I'm showing concern for you when you don't seem to be doing great."

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm not doing great, Mr. Naegi?" she shot him back, and was actually surprised when Makoto didn't back down.

"Well, the fact that you're almost never with us, for example." he first said. "You held your promise and began to come to class more often, but it's almost like you're forcing yourself! Don't you have fun being with everyone? I mean, we have a pretty awesome class!"

"Oh, so that's what it is… Well, I'll explain myself."

 _Ah, finally!_ Makoto thought before Kyoko began explaining. _Perhaps that will get me closer to what I need to know?_

"You see, my field of work is not one where you can allow yourself to be biased by emotions." for now, this was nothing Makoto had not guessed before. "A detective who lets his emotions take over his rationale won't accomplish anything. That's what I've been taught, and that's the creed I believe in."

"But you're missing out on so much, Kyoko!" the boy told her, his voice almost begging to change her way of thinking. "I don't know what it takes to be a detective, but you don't have to _always_ keep your emotions in check! Try to relax a bit, and I promise, you won't regret it. And if you don't want to do it for yourself, than do it for me."

 _And do it for your father._ He added mentally. _I don't know exactly what happened that got you separated, but… it's obvious he still loves you dearly, Kyoko._

She remained silent and simply continued to walk. Makoto could see she was thinking deeply, and she also seemed… conflicted?

When she next spoke up, what she said surprised Makoto "I… I sacrificed too much, Makoto! I sacrificed too much when I became a detective to change now! You don't know how it was for me!"

This came out as a pretty out of character remark for Kyoko. It was rare to hear her being so confused, so lost about what she was saying. People were used to the always composed Kyoko Kirigiri, but there… she showed a moment of weakness, and Makoto noticed it right away.

"You're right." he answered without any hesitation. "And I have no right to judge you for what happened in your past. But that doesn't mean I can't help you change in the future! I don't know what happened in the past that made you sacrifice so much, Kyoko," he half-lied. He certainly didn't want to explain how he had known so much about her past right now - one thing at a time. "but I know that you can move on from it. Whatever the circumstances, there are people out there who consider you a friend, Kyoko. And those people prefer to see a smiling Kyoko than the girl who hides behind a mask of nothingness. I certainly do."

She once again went quiet. _It will take time because what scarred you like that is not something you can move on from easily. I may not know exactly what happened, but I know that if it got you to abandon emotions… it must not be an easy burden to carry. But I have hope that you will eventually get better._

"Well, enough about that." Makoto decided to break the silence. Sure, he wanted to get to know her better, but he wouldn't force her to reveal what she felt was personal. "I never really got to ask you before, so… What do you think of Hope's Peak? Well, other than that the Principal and Kizakura are idiots…"

She chuckled at that, making the Ultimate Lucky Student sigh in relief.

"Hm, well… Hope's Peak _does_ form the future elites, from what has been seen in the past, but their obsession on talent is unhealthy and frankly, quite unethical." she said, surprising Makoto. The lucky student had spent years idolizing Hope's Peak and its talented students; and he didn't know they were people out there disagreeing with that.

 _Well… it's true that it's a bit unfair to the other students to have this kind of system…_ Makoto thought in agreement with the detective. _But for me… being surrounded by all these Ultimates is clearly a good thing. I suppose that's why I am the Ultimate Lucky Student, after all._

"And as I said, I am more focused on solving the mysteries behind the school to really pay attention to the details." Kyoko continued. "I'd just say that if the entire personnel was as competent as our homeroom teacher, Hope's Peak would be much better off…"

She closed off her thoughts with a sigh. It was clear the purple-wearing girl didn't think highly of the people leading the Academy, and although Makoto knew why she thought that way, he still found her a bit harsh.

_She says she can't let her emotions trouble her judgment as a detective, but she thinks so poorly of her father's work based on the emotional history she has with him… She's stuck in a contradiction._

He wouldn't dare expose it to her, but he felt she would need to solve that contradiction if she ever wanted to be genuinely happy again.

"I don't suppose you have anything remotely negative to say about Hope's Peak, do you, Makoto?" she then asked her classmate, grinning at him. It was well known throughout Class 78th that Makoto was very fond of the prestigious school. His classmates often teased him on that, and Kyoko decided to ride the wave.

"N-No, I don't, actually." he unsurprisingly replied, smiling as he knew everyone loved to tease him about his adoration of Hope's Peak. "I mean, joining this school was my dream! Knowing that all those amazing people I saw on TV or on magazines attended Hope's Peak made me idolize it! Unfortunately, I did not and still don't have a talent, so I never thought I could ever enter Hope's Peak… Still, I decided to sign up for the lottery, but to be honest, I didn't have much hope."

"You didn't?" Kyoko wondered, genuinely surprised. "That's uncommon for you."

"Yeah, I know it is…!" the lucky student chuckled embarrassedly. "But really, I never considered myself especially lucky, so I didn't think I had much of a chance. Well, it happened that I was selected, and so there I am! This really was a dream come true, and I still have trouble believing to this day, honestly."

"Hm, that's understandable." she concurred with a nod. "There are thousands of teenagers around Japan who dream of entering Hope's Peak Academy, so actually being the one must have been surprising. Still, I think this school was actually the lucky party to have you as one of its students. You undeniably have something that lifts people's spirits up. Your optimism certainly helped more than one of our classmates in the past."

"Y-You really think so…?" Makoto's cheeks began to feel a bit hot from the blushing the detective was forcing onto him! "I don't think it's anything special…" _Though that's exactly what her father told me yesterday… It goes to show they do have things in common!_

"Well, it might or might not be, but it certainly was needed either way."

"You think so?"

She nodded in response. "You might consider yourself 'normal' and 'average', but I do think you have something that sets you apart from other people. As I told you before, you are kind and trusting. Naïve to a fault, too, but… I'll admit that knowing I have you on my side at all times is a comfortable feeling."

"Ah-ha! You see that you enjoy my concern for you!" Makoto told her triumphantly, making Kyoko shake her head.

"I never said it was unappreciated, simply that it wasn't needed." she explained. "I've always appreciated your concern for me, Makoto. Actually, no, strike that: you made me appreciate it, and I'm grateful for that."

"And I'm grateful you managed to trust me. It means a lot to me." his comment was heartfelt. Learning Kyoko's backstory had hurt him, but knowing that he had managed to earn the trust of someone who was so obviously not used to trusting people made him feel better.

"It does? I'm sorry if it sound silly to you, Makoto, but why does it mean anything to you?" Kyoko asked him, her tone of voice matching with the confusion in her words.

"It's not silly, Kyoko. I know that's not how you're used to thinking, so it actually makes sense. But to answer your question… it's because you're my friend. And I always trust my friends, so it means a lot to know they trust me back. Especially when their trust was harder to earn."

He winked at her playfully as Kyoko smiled, knowing she was the person he was talking about.

"But there's also something else, Kyoko." he continued before she could speak up again. His voice had lost some of its cheeriness, though. "Maybe it's because I'm not really good at anything else, but… I always try to help my friends to the best of my capacities. And I'd like to help you too, Kyoko. I don't know exactly why it became so hard to earn your trust, but I know for a fact that you weren't always like this; you couldn't have been."

 _And not just because your father told me…_ He thought, but didn't say it. He didn't want to cause any more trouble between the father and his daughter than they were already going through. If Kyoko knew her father had told Makoto so much about their familial past… he wasn't sure she would take it well.

"So… if you feel I've earned your trust enough to try and help you… could you please tell me about it?" the lucky student continued, his voice soft and not forceful at all. "It's okay if it's only a little or if you feel that it's embarrassing. I won't mock you, and I promise to do my best to help you."

As they continued to walk, Makoto felt Kyoko growing tense. He knew he adventured himself off Kyoko's beaten tracks, but he felt they had gotten close enough to at least attempt to talk about it.

But as the detective remained quiet for an awfully long time, he felt that maybe the time had not come yet.

"N-Never mind… I-It's fine if you don't feel like talki-"

"No, I'll tell you."

Honestly, Makoto thought for a second his ears were playing tricks on him. But when he looked at the detective and saw in her purple eyes a new form of determination, he understood that what he had heard was not a hallucination.

"K-Kyoko…? Y-You…" he muttered, gaping.

"Yes, yes, you heard me just fine. You seem eager on hearing it, and I think you might actually be the person I can tell this to." she told him, looking a mix of serious and friendly Makoto had never seen her display.

"R-Really?" Makoto asked, his eyes sparkling in joy. _Yeaaaaaaah! I did it!_

"You won't stop asking until I tell you either way, so might as well get this over with…" Kyoko added with a sigh. "Nonetheless, be warned that this is _not_ a happy story. And considering you cry over mediocre romance tales; this might come as somewhat of a shocker to you. Do you still want to hear about it?"

Makoto understood this was a sort of test to ascertain his readiness. _Okay, maybe I cried over the movie, but first the romance was not mediocre, and second I've waited for so long for you to open up to me, Kyoko, I think I'll hold on! Actually, no._

_I have to. Because what Kyoko's about to tell me… she had to live through it._

"I do." with a reassuring smile, Makoto asked her to begin.

"Very well. And you're right… it might do me some good to finally tell my story to someone… although I'm still very reluctant to do it. Please know that I'm doing this because you insist so much, Makoto. I lived without telling anyone for years, and while there's a chance this could have a positive outcome for me, I could simply go on keeping it secret, alright?"

 _Yeah sure! Just admit that you trust me more than you let on, Kyoko!_ Makoto thought and looked at her with unconvinced eyes and a funny look. "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

She 'hmphed' in response. "What happened to that never-faltering trust you had in my words, Makoto?" she quickly recovered and shot him back with a smirk.

"Hm… touché…"

"Glad we're in agreement, then. Shall I begin?"

"Yeah, sorry." _If I delay her further she might back down… and this is still a sensitive topic for her… Makoto, you need to be more respectful of her feelings!_

What he didn't know though, was that the detective was actually shaking in her boots and that some teasing helped with her nervousness…

* * *

 _I can't believe you're actually doing this, Kyoko…_ The Ultimate Detective thought as she took one last breath - that she made as discrete as possible. With how dense he could be, she knew Makoto wouldn't hear her - before beginning her narration "Well, you see… I grew up with my parents and my grandfather. My granddad is actually the person who taught me everything I know about detective work. I'm extremely grateful for everything he taught me and I feel stronger for it."

She noted that Makoto seemed to focus deeply on her story, his expression for once not betraying his emotions. He nodded, urging her to go on.

 _It's unlike Makoto to be this focused…_ Kyoko realized and decided to wait for a couple extra seconds before resuming her story. She scrutinized him, looking for any clue that might lead her to his deeper emotions… but she came up emptyhanded. _I learned to keep my emotions in check after years of training with my grandfather… To see someone else being able to do it so well is surprising… and Makoto, of all people!_

"My father and my grandfather were never on good terms, mainly because my father was a fool and never showed any interest in detective work." she continued, mentally cursing at her genitor for actually not caring for his family's legacy. "Still, they… tolerated each other? Well, at least that lasted until my grandfather brought me abroad to study detective work and my mother fell sick."

"Oh no…" she heard Makoto say, his voice obviously full of concern. "I-I'm sorry to ask, but… how bad was it?"

"She didn't make it." Kyoko explained, and was actually surprised when Makoto didn't gasp in shock - what she expected to be his reaction. _Could he… have guessed she died from it?_ The lavender-haired girl wondered. _Well, I did tell him this wasn't a happy story, so he could have deduced it…_

Little did she know that the Ultimate Lucky Student already knew and that he had definitely been surprised, and had even shed tears, when he had heard of the story behind Kyoko's late mother's passing.

"My grandfather told me she had apparently died pretty quickly from it, so I never got to see her in the hospital." she told her classmate, whose expression morphed back into a more focused one. "It was then that… my father abandoned me."

* * *

Learning that Kyoko's mother had died from sickness while her daughter was abroad broke Makoto's heart. He thought it was unfair, but wasn't even surprised when the detective remained completely stoic while telling her story.

But what surprised him the most what that last part.

 _Her father… abandoned her?_ He echoed her words, suddenly confused. _That doesn't match what Kizakura told me yesterday… He told me that someone had separated them!_

"-koto? Hey, Makoto!"

"A-Ah, y-yeah?"

"If you have any questions, I'd prefer if you asked me directly rather than daydreaming." she admonished him, a disapproving look in her eyes.

"N-No, no questions… heh heh…" _Why doesn't their stories match?!_ He asked himself again, not able to make neither heads nor tails of this. However, before he could delve into it further, the detective interrupted his train of thought.

"Well, we're back at Hope's Peak. I hope this explains what you wanted to know, Makoto?" she asked him, as they indeed set foot inside campus again. Frankly, in his confused state, the lucky student had just been walking aimlessly for a good while now. "My father abandoned me and I made sure to be selected to Hope's Peak to cut all ties with him, hence our current… dissension."

"I see… W-Well… I need time to think about it some more, Kyoko." he said, not technically lying, but not being completely honest with her. Perhaps he needed time to think about her story, but it wasn't to understand it better but to make out the lies and the truths in it. "But thank you for telling me. It helped me understand you a lot more. I'm grateful you opened up to me."

He gave a respectful bow, showing how much he was glad she had told him her personal story.

"No need to thank me. You were right when you said it could be a good idea to get it off my chest. If anything, I'm glad it helped you understand me more and why we have different views. Now, I think this is obvious, but this is strictly between me and you. If I hear that anyone knows about it…"

She gave him her Kirigiri stare, making Makoto pale. _*gulp* Even when I didn't plan to tell anyone this is pretty scary!_

He smiled at her and extended an open hand towards her. When he noticed she was confused, he pointed his little finger upward. "You have my word, Kyoko."

Her confusion turned into amusement as she understood what he wanted to do. In turn, she extended her hand, and like two children, they made a pinky promise, her gloved hand against Makoto's skin.

"We are definitely too old for pinky promises, Makoto." Kyoko chuckled as she retracted her hand, leaving the boy blushing as he had put his childishness on full display. "But I'll trust you, not because I know you want me to trust you, but because I feel like it's the best decision. And f-frankly… I wouldn't mind doing this more often if I have enough time… I… I had fun."

"Yeah, sure! Whenever you feel like!" he offered, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm glad you had fun, Kyoko, really. It's better to see you smile."

"Yes, w-well… enough about that!" she quickly said as the blush came back to her cheeks. "I'll have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast… if you ever come, unlike today…" she sighed.

"Ah… Well, I was tired last night and overslept… but I'll be there tomorrow, I promise!" _Yeah, all this emotion between Sayaka and Leon as well as the Principal's story had me exhausted… And I feel like tonight is going to be more of the same…_

"I see. Well until then, goodbye."

The Ultimate Detective began to walk away, once again to places unknown, but not without a smile on her face. A smile Makoto was relieved to see.

"See you tomorrow, Kyoko!"

* * *

Dinner had been light for Makoto that evening since all his classmates had already left the cafeteria by the time he got there. A bowl of miso soup and an apple later, he was back in his room, lying in bed in deep thought.

"Something doesn't fit." he said out loud. "Kyoko says her father abandoned her while Kizakura says that someone separated them, which doesn't make sense! I know Kyoko's not lying so could it be that Kizakura is covering for her father…? No, that couldn't be… the emotion in the Principal's eyes yesterday was genuine, I'm sure of it… But then… what exactly happened?!"

Makoto was faced with a paradox. He knew that there was a lie in one of the stories he'd been told, but as far as he knew, both parties had been honest! The Ultimate Detective surely didn't have any reason to lie, and while the talent scout could have lied for his friend's sake, but that didn't match the emotion the man himself had displayed!

"Talk about a mystery… It feels harder to find the truth than finding a needle in a haystack!" Makoto thought, getting frustrated that no lead he found made sense. "And I have this feeling that there's an important detail I don't know, too! The detail that would make everything work… Argh, if only I had found anything about Kyoko on the Internet that could have helped!"

When the speakers announced the beginning of nighttime, Makoto decided it was wiser to resume his search for the truth behind Kyoko's past the next day. His through process wasn't on point with all the exhaustion he felt and it was not like time ran against him. Sure, the quicker he got Kyoko and her dad to make up and reconcile, the better, but he didn't want to make a careless judgment.

 _Either way, it seems Kyoko had fun today, I'm glad._ A smile formed on his lips as he thought back to the afternoon he had shared with the detective. _It might not be much, but I'm glad we finally got to hang out together. And it was as I thought: she does look cuter with a smile on her face. And that blush of hers is also adorable…_

A yawn came, reminding Makoto that he was tired and inviting him to fall asleep.

_Well, I'll put some more thought into it tomorrow. This was an eventful day and I really don't want to miss breakfast tomorrow after telling Kyoko I'd be there._

As he turned off his bedside lamp and closing his eyes, Makoto's last thoughts before giving in to Morpheus' arms were for Kyoko.

_I promise I'll find a way to make it all better, Kyoko. Because you're… my friend… and I… always… do… my best… to… help… my… frie… nds…_

The sweet snoring of a sleepy Makoto was the only sound heard in his room as the Ultimate Lucky Student fell into a deep slumber. Quickly, his mind began to dream of a figure. One very beautiful figure of an Ultimate Detective. Next to him is an equally beautiful Ultimate Pop Sensation. And when she nodded in reassurance, Makoto ran towards that sparkling touch of lavender in his mind, leaving blue and red-haired figures to encourage him in the background.

He probably wouldn't remember it once he woke up at the dawn of a new day, but if only for one night, Makoto felt his mind, and more importantly, his heart, being at peace.

* * *

_What is there in you that makes me feel this way, Makoto Naegi? What is this feeling that I feel is so foreign, yet so familiar? What is it that you can make me doubt my entire way of thinking when you smile at me? What is it that you can't distrust me, even there is no logical reason to trust me? What is it that for a while now I feel my heart beat faster when I'm with you? What is it that I feel like you can actually be the one to help me?_

…

_What is it that I've been told not to love when you so obviously made me fall for you?!_

As Kyoko Kirigiri fell asleep that night, she felt her mind, and more importantly, her heart, being at peace. And when she would wake up at the dawn of a new day, this is something she wouldn't forget, even if she wanted to. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter was one of the hardest to write for me so far. I honestly don't really know why, but there are some parts I had to rework multiple times before I felt they were alright. Still, it was a ton of fun! I also wanted to give a shoutout to WiiFan for suggesting the Makoto/Sayaka scene at the beginning of this chapter! If you don't already, I suggest you go and read his super awesome Naegiri Gaidenverse! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, and please leave a review: it always helps! ^^


	8. Ultimate Lucky Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exam day at Hope's Peak Academy, even with everything that has happened at the school. Will Makoto earn his second year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter goes partially goes over the events of DR0, which I have not read. I know the plot of what happened thanks to the DR Wikia (shoutout to the people contributing there, by the way). I hope the novels purists won't be too mad with me! Another thing I wanted to go over, was that I'm taking a little liberty with the Parade and how it went down. Despair Arc displayed it as something that happened suddenly and at full-force, but I will write about it as an event taking more time to organize, and that's not threatening the school immediately. I hope you will allow me this little liberty!
> 
> This chapter is a little lengthier than the last, and I hope you'll enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains spoilers for the events of DR0.

**_Chapter Eight: Ultimate Lucky Exam_ **

Something was up, now Makoto was sure of it. It didn't take the eyes of an Ultimate Detective to realize that the Academy he admired so much was the theater of a confrontation of major importance. Forces of evil and despair were at play and times were looking rather grim right now.

But there were still reasons to hope for the Ultimate Lucky Student! Perhaps there were instabilities for the time being, but as long as he had friends by his side, there was no reason to worry. Someone's despair was another's hope, and while Makoto couldn't tell who fought for which, he knew that trust was the best course of action for now.

He had been a primary actor in the horrifying truth of what creating artificial Hope meant but had only come out of it stronger. Lives had been lost and the beginning of Tragedy had struck, but his hope wouldn't falter.

Little did he know that among his 'friends' was the person who had saved his life… and would ultimately try to end it.

* * *

"Come on, a seven, a seven, a seven!" Makoto tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as the last remaining slot finished rolling. But instead of a seven, a couple of cherries appeared and a game over sound echoed inside the room. "Oh, not again! Talk about an Ultimate Lucky Student!"

Indeed, today was exam day, and Makoto was doing the last of his 'training' in his talent developing room. He had not been there often, as he considered his talent impossible to practice on, but his parents had insisted during their previous phone call that he at least went there before the exams. So there he was, playing the games of luck in the room in turn, but so far, no stroke of luck for the boy.

"I can say goodbye to Hope's Peak if I get this unlucky during the exam…" he sighed, opting to sit down for a while to organize his thoughts. "Why do I have to be the school's unluckiest Ultimate Lucky Student in history?!"

Apart from a couple of times when his luck had come to play, Makoto still considered himself average in luck, if not even leaning on the unlucky side somewhat. Almost all of his classmates were currently training hard for the exam, with a few exceptions being Byakuya - who felt it wasn't needed -, Kyoko - who had been busy investigating Hope's Peak's… recent events - and Mukuro - who had outright disappeared for a good while.

_I have no doubts the others will have no difficulty passing, but I'm beginning to worry for myself…_ He thought as the deadline approached closer and closer. _Perhaps I should have gambled with Celeste to see where my luck currently stands instead of playing those dumb luck games I obviously won't ever win constantly on?_

A chuckle came to Makoto as he realized the only game he got lucky on in the room was one with dice where you had to predict the exact combination of six rolling dice! It baffled him that he could get a 1 in 46,656 but not a simple one in three playing rock paper scissors with a computer.

_Ms. Yoshida told me she had to play a game of solitaire for her finals… That's Hope's Peak for you!_

Indeed, Makoto had once decided to seek advice from his homeroom teacher, a former Ultimate Lucky Student herself. And for maybe the first time, she had not really been able to help him, explaining that luck was not truly something you could work on, agreeing with him that when you didn't have an aura of luck like Class 77th's lucky student had, you basically went to the exam blind.

Still, she had told him her experience and a few tricks to try and bypass the luck factor as much as possible by scrutinizing the examiners. If by any chance they had had a hand on preparing the exam, he could perhaps glean information to help him in their nervous tics or the direction of their eyesight.

_I'm pretty sure her role as a teacher isn't to help me find the loopholes in the exams…_ Makoto thought funnily. _And I don't think I have the analytical abilities to see nervous tics in people. Well, I guess that leaves me with only one solution and that is to get lucky… *sigh*_

He stood up again and turned back to the slot machines, determined to at least beat it once before going to the exam in the early afternoon.

"Come on! Give me jackpot!"

* * *

"Well, I guess this is time to get going…" Makoto thought out loud after one last failed attempt at beating the computer at coin tosses. "Time to see if I earn my second year at Hope's Peak…!"

The stakes had not quite registered for Makoto until today, and an hour before the exam now, he was beginning to feel the pressure. To even think he could not be a student of this amazing school at the end of the day made him panic so he tried to put the thought away.

It usually didn't take more than a couple of minutes to come back, though.

_Just to think that it could be my last time seeing Sayaka, Leon and all the others is making my shake… I still have too many memories to make here, it can't end now! It absolutely cannot! So please, Lady Luck… please be on my side just this once! Feel free to make me unlucky afterward if you want, but I just need to pass this exam! I can't leave Hope's Peak before I'm done helping Kyo-_

*BOOM*

"A-Aaaaah!" Makoto jumped in place as he heard an explosion nearby. "W-What was that?!" _I'm sure it came from the room next to mine! Quick, I need to make sure no one's harmed!_

Rushing out of the room, the Ultimate Lucky Student found himself outside, on the darkened campus of Hope's Peak.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Hope's Peak looking this grim…_ He thought as it began to rain and incomprehensible shouts were heard from afar. _I wonder if this mess is going to get better before it gets worse…_

Turning around towards where he had heard the explosion, Makoto realized it had come from another talent developing room. More precisely, from the Ultimate Soldier's room.

_Oh no, what happened to Mukuro?! This can't be good!_

Running as quickly as he could, the boy went to the soldier's room - which even from outside looked like a building out of a battlefield - and pushed open the door without even knocking.

"Mukuro!" he called out in a hurry as the smoke dissipated from the room. "Mukuro, are you alright?!" _Argh, what in the world happened in there?!_

When it was all gone and that he could see something, Makoto was surprised to see the Ultimate Soldier casually standing on the other end of the room.

"Hm? Is that you, Makoto?" she asked, recognizing the lucky student's voice.

"Oh thank God you're fine…! M-Mukuro, what the hell happened in there?! I heard an explosion next door and I thought you were injured or maybe even worse and are you sure you're okay?!"

His green eyes were met her grey ones from across the room, but before he could panic any more than he already had, he heard a small chuckle from the black-haired girl.

"I'm fine, Makoto, don't worry," she reassured him, and for one of the first times, showed him a small smile. "this was just one of the bombs in the room exploding, nothing more."

"N-Nothing more?!" he repeated, shocked at how calm she was. "Mukuro! I heard it from my room and they're soundproof! What kind of explosion was that?! And how the _hell_ aren't you injured?!"

Mukuro put down the firearm she was carrying on a stand on the wall before replying. "The sound might have been deafening, Makoto, but this wasn't that big of an explosion, believe me. And I'm used to it. I'm…" she blushed a little. "flattered you wanted to make sure I was alright, but I really am fine, thank you."

To say Mukuro Ikusaba had changed throughout the year would be putting it lightly. Makoto still recalled his first even interaction with her on the first day of the year, when he had run away from her because of her talent. He felt guilty for just considering her title and not the person behind the title and had apologized for it.

Now, Mukuro felt a lot less reserved, and even if she was nowhere near as socially open as some of his classmates like Leon or Hina, Makoto felt she was making progress. They had not hung out much, but the few times they had done so he couldn't say it had been a waste of time. She had… her subjects - mainly about weapons and battles - and while Makoto, ever the pacifist, didn't really share her interests, it was nice to see her being so open about what the things she liked, and what she liked to do.

And of course, there was what Junko had told him. The lucky student had never thought a simple smile could ever win a girl's heart, but it had visibly been the case for Mukuro. And while the fashionista had described her sister's feelings for him in a very… gross way, Makoto was sure the black-haired girl didn't mean any of it.

After all, when you went beyond appearances, Mukuro was a nice girl and he was flattered someone felt so strongly for him. As far as he _knew_ , she was the first-ever person to have romantic feelings for her.

But as good as that was, Makoto didn't return them. The Ultimate Soldier was a classmate of his, a nice friend, even, but he didn't feel anything more for the girl. Even before Junko had informed him of Mukuro's feelings for him his interests had been _elsewhere_ , and while that didn't go perfectly well for him, it didn't mean he would date the first girl who liked him just for the sake of dating someone.

Nevertheless, it had allowed him to know what the other side of the 'lack of feelings' coin was like. And he considered himself lucky the soldier had not asked him out yet. Makoto was too kind to outright reject her, but he didn't want to cause her any needless expectations when he didn't have feelings for her. She had made obvious efforts to warm up to everyone, and Makoto didn't want to cause her a heartbreak because of it.

_Nobody deserves their heart to be broken after trying their best to be closer to people. Mukuro, I'm sorry if I ever make you feel heartbreak. It would never be my intention, because you're my friend and like everyone else, you mean a lot to me, although it took time for you to be friends with the others._

* * *

"So you know how to operate each one of these weapons?" Makoto asked, baffled as he saw the soldier's entire arsenal being put on display in her room.

"Yes, I do. I've operated them all at least once in battle," she replied, and the lucky student noticed her eyes sparkling as he asked them about her talent. "some of them aren't as easy to use as others, but they all have a purpose. I always prefer a knife for hand-to-hand combat, but riffles or snipers are often useful when the enemy remains positioned at a stationary point."

_You tell me…_ Makoto thought as the soldier began to explain something he didn't understand much. _I don't think there's a single weapon in this room I could use…_

"I have no idea what they will ask of me during the examination, but I needed to train to prepare for every eventuality." Mukuro continued. "There are weapons I had not used in a while and I was getting rather rusty. I think I am properly prepared now, though."

"Well, good for you," Makoto said with a giggle. "because I don't feel ready at all! I tried using all the machines in my talent development room, but if luck is even an improvable skill, mine is clearly not improving…"

His sigh made Mukuro frown. "I'm sure you will do fine, Makoto. Even if luck is not something you can work on, I'm sure you'll make it. I… I believe in you."

"Thank you, Mukuro." her blush didn't go unnoticed by Makoto, who thought that the soldier did have quite a cute side, especially when she was embarrassed. "It's good to know I have you on my side. And you're right, I need to make it! I'm not ready to leave Hope's Peak quite yet! I've still got too many memories to make with you guys before I'm done with this school!"

"R-Right… H-Hm… Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"What time does your exam start?"

"Hm, 2:30 I think?"

"It's two o'clock now, you know?"

"Oh." _Well, me who wanted to be there early…_ "Then I'll have to get going, it seems…" he said, facepalming that he had not paid more attention to the time.

"W-Would you… Would you mind if I came with you?" the soldier asked before Makoto could even make a move to leave her room. "Mine is at three, s-so…"

"Yeah, sure!" the lucky student told her with a nod and a wide smile. "With everything that's been going on, I'd feel safer with the Ultimate Soldier with me!"

She blushed again, this time more visibly, but Makoto didn't feel like teasing her. Had he been Sayaka, then perhaps he would have, but considering he'd been on the receiving end of the pop sensation's teases so much, he felt like no one deserved the same (playful) treatment.

"T-Thank you, Makoto…"

* * *

"So, um… There was something I was wondering about, Mukuro…" Makoto began, as the rain poured down on Hope's Peak, damping the two Ultimates' hair. "How come we didn't see you for a while recently?"

His question had been innocent enough to his eyes, but considering the soldier's reaction, he wasn't so sure.

In fact, Mukuro had tensed up all of a sudden, stiffening enough for Makoto to clearly notice. In a second, the girl had turned from the socially open and friendly Mukuro back to her former reserved self.

_Woah, w-wrong question, it seems!_ Makoto thought, realizing he might not have asked the best question ever. _I really do have a thing for asking questions I shouldn't ask, don't I? First Kyoko then Junko and now Mukuro… Argh, I feel stupid!_

"N-Never mind…! It's fine if it's personal or something, you d-don't need to tell me…!"

"No, no, it's fine. I had to run an errand, that's all." Mukuro ended up replying, slowly regaining her friendlier attitude. It did leave Makoto confused, though.

_That was a pretty long errand, then…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought, unconvinced. _Is there something you're not telling me, Mukuro? I feel like there is, but… why would you lie to me?_

Unbeknownst to him, though, he was entirely right. The soldier was hiding something from him, and something big. But while her initial reaction had given her away somewhat, Makoto decided to let it slide, thinking it might just have been something Mukuro was embarrassed about.

"Okay." he simply added, before changing topics. "Well, lots of things happened, as you probably noticed…" a sigh. "And not all great, I'm afraid."

"I had noticed, yes. Why are the Reserve Course students this angry, though?" she asked him, making Makoto painfully aware that the campus was almost deserted apart from personnel. "I managed to enter the Academy when I came back, but they did seem mad about something."

"Well…" _How do I even explain that…?_ "Something bad happened while you were gone, Mukuro. Something extremely bad."

"Oh… W-What was it…?" she seemed a mix of confused and nervous, and Makoto blamed the anxiety-inducing situation for it.

"Well, from what I've been told, a student made the entire Student Council kill each other…" he winced at the thought. The rumor had spread around the school extremely quickly, and considering he had gotten his info from Kyoko, he was pretty certain it was accurate. "And while that's already horrible… Apparently, the one who started all this madness was some sort of artificial student created by an instance of this school to create Hope… The thing is… they used the tuition fees the Reserve Course students paid to create this student. And they didn't like it that much…"

_You bet they didn't…_ He then thought. _I don't think I would have loved to hear that my parents' money was spent on human modification! Well, we're lucky the movement hasn't spread too much yet, but… will it really remain that way?_

"Some of them have been demonstrating near our part of the campus, but for now, they are apparently being held back by the Security Team." Makoto continued, while Mukuro listened carefully. "Right now, only a minority of the Reserve Course revolted, but I don't know if that will last… I heard it's being called a 'Parade' by the school's higher-ups."

The soldier remained silent for a while as the Ultimate Lucky Student finished speaking. As they walked, Makoto could only hear the rain dripping and falling on the floor of the campus that was still safe for them to live on.

_Mukuro appears… conflicted?_ This came off as a surprise for Makoto. He expected her to be surprised - he certainly had been when he first heard the story from Kyoko - or maybe even sad - he had been, even more, thinking of all those Student Council members who had perished - but she wasn't. _It appears as if… she doesn't know what to think… Mukuro, what is going on in your mind?_

Seeing she wouldn't comment on the subject, Makoto opted to change the subject, at least to a different side of it. "There's something else, too! Soon afterward, there was this very odd girl… I think her name was Ryoko? Well, anyway, this girl and I were in a room with one of the Student Council bodyguards and they actually tried to kill me!" _Why am I saying this so casually?!_ "You'll never guess who saved me."

"My sister?"

"Yeah, it was Jun- wait… Wait, wait, wait…! How did you know?!" _Okay, so there's something weird there, that makes it official!_

"I-Instinct." the soldier simply replied, but there was a faint trace of a smile on her lips. "I know Junko better than anyone, and that sounds like her."

"Well, if you say so…" Makoto shrugged, still thinking her quickness to reply was odd, but didn't think of it more. "Anyway, your sister saved my life! I'm so, so grateful to her!" _I'll need to thank her again the next time I see her… I mean, she freaking saved my life!_ "I didn't know she had skills like that, though! I swear, if I didn't know better, I would have thought it was you saving me there!"

"Y-Yeah…?" she blushed again, but Makoto couldn't tell if it was at being praised by her love interest or something else entirely. "W-Well, I'm glad you weren't hurt…"

"Thanks. I'm kinda glad for that, too…!" the lucky student added, all embarrassed. His time with Misshiki Madarai is one he would have very much like to put behind him, the thought of his head being crushed rather unpleasant, he had to admit. He had never experienced any life-threatening situations before, and couldn't say he was looking forward to the next.

Still, while he couldn't have approved of the redhead's pretty selfish behavior of not helping him back then, he was immensely grateful to Junko who had pretty much appeared out of nowhere to save him. He thought that only Kyoko and Mukuro were swift enough to perform something of the sort, but had visibly been wrong.

Or maybe not, actually.

* * *

"Thanks to the obvious fingerprints on the trigger of the murder weapon as well as the fact they have no alibi for the time of the crime, the murderer has to be the victim's boyfriend."

"Indeed. You are entirely correct, Kirigiri." the main examiner confirmed with a nod. "Your detective skills are as praiseworthy as they say. You pass."

"Hmph. This was no exam; rather child's play." Kyoko told the jury of three examiners, her expression emotionless and stoic. "Even a kid could have figured it out. Increase the difficulty if you want anyone to fail. Well, goodbye."

Turning away to leave the room, the Ultimate Detective stopped when a voice addressed her again.

"H-How dare you mock Hope's Peak Academy's examination system?!" one of them asked, raising their voice in angriness. "This school is the finest institution in the world! Don't you dare make fun of it!"

Kyoko actually chuckled, irritating the juror, but didn't give them any second thoughts. _The finest in the world, they say… Perhaps they should start by looking in the mirror before calling themselves that… A school that built itself on the thought of creating artificial hope is laughable._ When she pushed the door open, she sent the trio of jurors her customary stare that could scare anyone, even from afar.

_At least you didn't seem to be of this kind, as useless as you are._

As the Ultimate Detective - now assured to spend another year at Hope's Peak, as much as she knew it would happen already - entered the hall, she was only half-surprised to see the Ultimate Lucky Student waiting in the hall. After all, Makoto had told her his exam was at 2:30, and it was 2:25 already.

No, what surprised Kyoko the most was the Ultimate Soldier chatting with him. _What is she doing here? Is her exam the one right after Makoto's? Anyway… I don't like her being this close to Makoto._

"Good afternoon," she said, getting the attention of her two classmates. Her voice was firm, and she made sure the soldier understood that her stare was directed at her.

"Oh, Kyoko!" Makoto was the first to react, beaming at the sight of her, which instantly made Kyoko smile. His radiant optimism was contagious and she couldn't help but smile when he was like that. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you Makoto." the detective replied and caught a glimpse of Mukuro walking a few feet away from the two of them. "I hope you aren't too nervous?" _Which is unlikely, considering how nervous you looked even a week ago._

"W-Well… I kinda am! I mean, my future here rests on what happens in there, but I'm trying to keep my nerves in check." the lucky student explained, and he in fact appeared a bit shaky. Kyoko knew her classmate could get nervous quickly, and with everything happening at the school currently, she didn't blame him.

Truth be told, she was pretty nervous too - although to a lesser extent - but kept that hidden. Perhaps Makoto had made her question the validity of hiding her emotions, but she wasn't naïve like him and wouldn't show any weakness to the enemy she knew was among Hope's Peak.

"But enough about me!" Makoto continued and looked at her with a mix of hope and concern. "How did it go for you?"

This made Kyoko chuckle. _You really are concerned about me, aren't you Makoto?_ She thought with a fond smile. _Still, I think that once again, your concern is unneeded, considering this was a joke of an exam…_

"Quite well." she simply replied and immediately saw Makoto's features brighten. "I see that you take that information well."

"Yeah, of course I do! Congratulations, Kyoko!" his eyes shined passionately at simply knowing her exam had gone well, both impressing and surprising the detective. No matter how much he displayed that unselfishness of his, she would never get enough. Over being the first person to care about her enough to actually want to befriend her in a long time, she was how genuine his intentions were.

"Thank you, although," she stopped, choosing her next words _very_ carefully. She was about to say that the exams were insultingly easy but quickly thought against it. What good would it do her to say that if he didn't get lucky and failed his exam? Cursing herself for almost making such a mistake, Kyoko settled for something soberer "I was fortunate my exam wasn't too complicated. I had to solve a fairly simply fake murder case."

"Oh, I see! Well, I'm glad. Though I was sure you'd pass! I mean, I've seen your skills multiple times now and they are truly impressive!" the boy told her, and Kyoko recalled the incident with the thief near the campus. "Of course a simple exam wouldn't stand a chance against you!"

"Thank you for the praise, Makoto." Kyoko replied, and without really thinking - a rare fact for her - added "It means a lot to me."

The fact that she had made herself blush with that last comment surprised Kyoko more than the fact she was blushing at all. There had now been plenty of occasions when the Ultimate Detective had blushed in front of her crush, and she quickly found out that this was one thing she wouldn't hide, even if she wanted to.

But she didn't want to hide it, for some reason. She had not yet understood how she had fallen in love with Makoto, but she had stopped questioning it. Maybe the only thing she knew about love was that it wasn't something you needed to ask yourself too many questions about, and while this was easier said than done, she tried to stick to that.

_Am I too scared to admit my feelings to Makoto so I try to show my affection in another way?_ She wondered, trying to understand herself, rather than her feelings. _This could be the case, I suppose…_

Their chatter was abruptly ended by a loud voice echoing through the hallway.

"Naegi! Time's up!" one of the three jurors from before said from between the examination room and the hallway, directing their eyes at the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Kyoko knew how it was: acting all tough with Ultimate Lucky Students simply because of their special place in the Academy. And she despised it.

Thus, she gave them her cold stare again, making sure they had seen her very well. She knew they did when they stepped back a bit, their expression going from overconfident to not-that-overconfident in a second. Kyoko realized they had not expected her to still be there after her own exam.

And while that would have been true at the beginning of the year, when she couldn't even begin to imagine chatting about herself with one of her classmates, this wasn't the case anymore. Whether she liked it or not, she had changed during this year, and this was all Makoto's doing.

So for that reason, she wouldn't let a cocky examiner get the best of the boy she was enamored with, no matter how unfairly Hope's Peak had treated its lucky students before.

_Well, I'm sure they had a great time acting almighty with Ms. Yoshida when she was a student…!_ Kyoko thought ironically. She had not been extremely surprised to learn that she and her classmates' homeroom teacher was an alumnus of Hope's Peak, but had honestly not expected her to be a former lucky student herself. _With her… colorful personality, I'm sure she didn't let them do as they pleased if they acted like they are trying to act with Makoto. Good for her; Makoto really found a great example to follow if someone ever wants to pick a bone with him._

"R-Right…" she heard Makoto mutter as he took a deep and long breath, then a step forward.

"Good luck, Makoto." Kyoko simply told him and got a semi-confident nod as a response before her crush disappeared inside the room, for his fate to be decided upon.

And as the examiner closed the door with one last exchanged glare with the Kirigiri detective, Kyoko could only pray that Makoto would succeed. _I know this is silly and that luck is not something you control, but… Lady Luck, please let Makoto pass! The boy is too kind, too caring, too… too adorable to deserve failure. And… I'm not ready to see him go yet… He means to mu-_

"Don't move an inch closer, Ikusaba." Kyoko calmly stated, interrupting her own thoughts, as she felt the soldier's presence get closer and closer while she was thinking of Makoto. Well, in truth, she simply noticed her shadow moving, but she found it better to tell herself she had felt her presence.

"I was not going to hurt you, Kyoko," Mukuro said as she did as instructed and took a step back. "you perhaps think of me as nothing less than a killing machine incapable of feeling anything, but that doesn't mean it is the truth. I'm sure Makoto feels differently, for example."

Kyoko's hands curled into fists as she had to keep her rising anger in check. Whatever the Ultimate Soldier was up to, she didn't like it. And the simple mention of Makoto's name made her blood run cold.

"And what do you know of what I feel about you, Mukuro? I don't recall ever telling you." the Ultimate Detective told her soldier counterpart as she turned around to face her, eying her harshly.

"No, you didn't, but it's obvious you feel a deep hatred for me." the black-haired girl stated, which Kyoko had to admit, was the truth. "But know that I don't hate you. I don't like you either, but I certainly don't hate you. I've learned to stop feeling hate for anyone, now. Makoto made me realize that hate was pointless. I'm learning how to trust now, and I'd like it if you trusted me more and didn't think I am trying to kill you every time I am in a less than five feet radius of you."

"Hmph, do you think you've got the moral high ground with me, Ultimate Soldier?" Kyoko rhetorically asked with a condescending look, getting tired of her classmate's antics. "You might have changed, but you are still unworthy of my trust. The only person I trust is Makoto; and don't you ever try to compare yourself to him."

"I don't." the soldier quickly shot back with a headshake. "I know my background puts a lot of blood on my hands, and I know that I have no right to compare myself to someone as kind and considerate as Makoto. But if you don't want to trust me, that is entirely fine. Just know that I won't try to kill you."

"You could always try." Kyoko told Mukuro with a confident look in her purple eyes. "You might be the Ultimate Soldier, but don't think I'd go down this easily."

"You probably wouldn't." she agreed and didn't add anything else, thus ending the discussion.

Kyoko crossed her arms and stood against a wall of the hallway, waiting for Makoto to come back. And while she would have loved to think more of the lucky student, a question popped up in her mind.

_Could I really hold my own against Mukuro?_

Her confrontation with the trained soldier had brought that question, and Kyoko realized she had sounded really confident when she had told her that she wouldn't be an easy target.

The lavender-haired girl knew her fighting abilities extremely well, and this allowed her to judge how she would fare in combat against each and every one of her classmates. For example, she knew she could probably take care of Chihiro with only one hand - although the very thought of fighting Chihiro seemed absurd - and was also clearly aware that she didn't stand a chance against Sakura and her Ultimate Martial Artist title.

But among her fifteen classmates, there was one unknown: Mukuro Ikusaba.

Having done her research on the Ultimate Soldier, Kyoko knew that her time on the battlefield had been extremely successful for her and that no one in her kind could even hope to defeat her. Her lack of scars after the number of battles she had apparently fought in proved that.

But Kyoko wasn't a soldier. She probably couldn't stop a bullet if it ever came to that, but she had plenty of tricks up her sleeve and she didn't want to count herself out if she ever had to fight Mukuro. Still, she hoped it would never come to battle, although there were moments she legitimately thought it could happen, and tried to prepare for the eventuality.

_Whatever; Grandfather trained me very hard, I need to make sure I honor his teachings._ She thought, glancing quickly at the soldier to make sure she was indeed not attempting anything. _Even if… I'm beginning to doubt them, I need to ensure the safety of the Kirigiri line of detectives, and making sure I don't die at the hands of a suspicious girl is a good place to start._

_And moreover that… I can't die… before telling Makoto…_

"Hey, Mukuro?" Kyoko called her out.

"Yes?"

"I think you should know that I'm aware of your attraction to Makoto." she told her, neither kindly nor especially coldly; somewhere in the middle. "You didn't really do a great job at hiding it."

"A-Ah, u-um…"

"No need to feel embarrassed, I'm not going to mock you or anything," she assured her truthfully. "but there's something you ought to know, too."

"W-What is it?" Mukuro asked, stuttering at being found out.

_This is not even personal, Mukuro._ She thought before she looked at the soldier right in the eyes, her purple ones meeting her grey ones, and with a smirk, said "Makoto's mine, so don't even think about it."

* * *

When Makoto entered the examination room, he felt his heart beating faster and his nervousness increasing even more than before.

_No need to be nervous, Makoto, everything will go fine!_ He told himself as he closed the door behind him shakily. _Whatever the exam is, the probability I pass has got to be higher than the possibility of joining Hope's Peak in the first place, right…?_

The room was packed with many types of equipment, things like weapons, computer screens, tatami mats, playing cards, and even a pool! The lucky student quickly identified them as things related to his classmates' talents, and things that were obviously used during the exams. This made Makoto wonder what kind of equipment he'd be using.

"Good afternoon, young man. Please decline your identity, class, and talent." the main examiner greeted and asked, already sounding more polite than before. Makoto didn't really understand why, though.

"G-Good afternoon, sir." Makoto greeted back and bowed respectfully before adding "M-My name is Makoto Naegi, and I am the Ultimate Lucky Student from Class 78th…"

"Good. Come forward."

The boy did as he was instructed and found himself only a couple of feet away from the jury, in front of a table.

He tried to stand as straightly as possible, not wanting to appear as too nervous to the jurors, but he was almost certain he was doing a _terrible_ job. _Great, you're already appearing weak to the jurors… That's a nice start…_ Makoto thought ironically as he tried to look them in the eyes.

"Now, you are here to ascertain your abilities as an Ultimate Lucky Student." another juror said, in a sharp tone. "The conditions of this examination are fairly simple: if you succeed here, then you will remain a student of Class 78th for the upcoming year. However," they stopped and Makoto felt a shiver going down his spine. "if you fail, this will be the end of your studies here and you will either have to pay the tuition to join the Reserve Course or leave this institution. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes!" Makoto answered quickly, steadying himself. _My parents wouldn't have the money to pay for a Reserve Course tuition, although with everything that's been going on recently… I'm not sure they'll be able to justify their prices anymore…_

"Then we will begin the examination." the third and last juror said. "If you could direct your attention to this box…"

Indeed, the only thing on the table was a plain cardboard box, nothing spectacular, Makoto thought.

"Under this box are two cups." the examiner continued. "Under one of these two cups, the jury placed a piece of paper. Under the other, is nothing. The rest is rather straightforward: you can raise one cup; if you raise the one with the piece of paper underneath, you pass. If not, you fail. You have ten minutes to make your choice so that you can think properly. Do you have any questions?"

_V-Very straightforward indeed…_ The boy thought, already imagining the two cups under the box. _I-I just need to find the p-piece of paper under one of the two cups… Alright, let's do this._

"N-No, I d-don't," he replied, cursing himself for the stutter. "no questions."

"Then the examination will now begin." the main examiner spoke up again. "Makoto Naegi, prove to this jury that your talent is worth of Hope's Peak Academy!"

And with this, the box was swiftly removed, showing Makoto two white cups emblazoned in black with the logo of Hope's Peak Academy. As the boy's eyes narrowed on the cups, he felt his nervousness increasing another level, making him sweat more than he found comfortable.

_O-Okay… Now, I-I just do as M-Ms. Yoshida said… and try t-to find a c-clue in the jurors' t-tics…_ He instructed himself and slowly looked up at the three jurors. _T-That should be s-simple… right?_

"Is something wrong?" the juror on the right side asked as Makoto's eyes looked in theirs with visible expectation.

"N-No, no…" he answered and turned his focus onto the juror on the left side.

"Ah, I think I know what you're trying to do, Naegi." this one said, their expression completely neutral. "You're trying to pull the trick Yoshida must have taught you, am I right? Well, know that the jury won't give you any clues! She might think she's smarter than everyone, but let me tell you, she's not! The jury of this fine institution will not be tricked by such cheap methods!"

"A-Ah, no, no! Not at all!" Makoto lied and withdrew his staring eyes and instead focused on the cups. "O-Of course you wouldn't, haha…!" _Maybe your words would hold more truth to them if you didn't stare at the right cup as you lectured me…_

Indeed, even without extraordinary sensorial skills, Makoto had clearly noticed the juror in question looking at the cup on his left, which was Makoto's right. He didn't know if it had been intentional - unlikely since it contradicted his own words - or not, but the information was welcome, nonetheless.

_Okay, then it's got to be the right cup, right?_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought, wiping off the sweat that was dripping from his forehead with his hand. He began to reach for the cup in question… before stopping himself.

_W-Wait! What if… What if they are the ones tricking me?! Perhaps they looked at this cup on purpose so I'd be tempted to choose it! Y-Yeah, that must be it!_

Retracting his hand and instead reaching for the left cup, Makoto stopped himself again.

_N-No! That's not right either! W-What if they want me to think that way?!_ He wondered as he took a step back. _P-Perhaps they want to reverse my reverse psychology! W-Wait, but then… couldn't they be trying to reverse my reversal of their reverse psychology…? Aaaaah, this doesn't make any sense!_

The boy quickly found himself wrapped into a never-ending line of self-questioning that didn't actually get him any closer to the cup he needed to choose, much to his chagrin.

_I-I can't think like that… What I need to do… is test my luck._ Makoto thought and took a deep breath. _This is perhaps no talent, but I am the Ultimate Lucky Student. I was the one randomly chosen to attend Hope's Peak out of tens of thousands of applicants, getting a one in two should be child's play… right?_

Makoto closed his eyes and took a step forward so that the cups were both at arm's reach. In a moment, his fate would be sealed, for better or for worst.

_This is it. Everyone, whatever happens, I'll be glad to have been your classmate. There were so many good memories, I don't even know if I could list them._ Still with his eyes closed, Makoto went for the right cup and raised it swiftly, painfully knowing that his destiny was awaiting him when he'd open his eyes again. _Whatever happens, I'll always be Makoto Naegi, Class 78th's Ultimate Lucky Student._

He opened his eyes.

_And maybe this title is actually more than that._

"You pass, Naegi."

Three simple words, but words that made Makoto Naegi the happiest teenager in the whole world. He honestly didn't believe it for a few seconds, but after rubbing his eyes a couple of times, he began to realize.

Under the cup he had chosen was a piece of paper, on which was written only one word.

_Hope._

And for some reason, that made him feel even better than knowing he had passed. Maybe because he had hoped so much for this to happen; maybe because he was of the hopeful kind; perhaps it was something else.

He honestly didn't know, but it didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that he was getting another year with all his friends. It was as simple as that.

_Phew… I almost had a heart attack!_ Makoto thought as he took several deep breaths, and felt his heart slowly returning to its normal heartbeat and the sweat stopping. _This can't be good for my health…_

"T-Thank you, sir." he muttered, realizing he had left the jury hanging for long enough.

"No need to thank us. You proved your worth." they simply replied, sounding completely neutral. "You are free to go."

"Y-Yes, sir." Makoto said and with a last bow, turned away. But before he could take a single step, he turned back. "A-Actually, sir… is there any way I can take that piece of paper?"

"Hm?" all three looked at him with surprise. "S-Sure, it doesn't matter to us. You can have it."

"Thank you, sir." Makoto grabbed the piece of paper and pocketed it safely, making sure not to crumple it, or worse, tear it. "Oh, and one last thing: you shouldn't underestimate Ms. Yoshida's teachings."

And with a final grin, Makoto left the room, all the pressure he had accumulated gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_I'm glad this is behind me…_ The lucky student thought as he exited the examination room back to the hallway, planning on going back to his room to call his family to give them the happy news. _Well, I realize my nervousness was unfounded, but… this still could have gone awry, so I'm relieved._

As he began to walk in the hallway to the exit of the building, his muscles relieved of their stiffening now that the exam was in the books for Makoto. He felt the air being easier to breathe, and was actually surprised when… it smelled nice?

Looking up, he quickly found where that enticing scent was coming from. Or rather, from who it was coming from.

"O-Oh, Kyoko!" the lucky student exclaimed as he noticed the Ultimate Detective standing in a corner, her eyes closed and visibly deep in thought about something. "I didn't see you there."

"Makoto! Y-You're back…" the girl said, flinching in surprise as her eyes quickly popped open. "That was quick."

"Yeah, it kinda was. But, u-um… Sorry if this comes out as rude, but… why are you still here?" he asked, more straightforwardly than he would have wanted, so he decided to add "Since you already passed, I thought you would have gone back to your room or your investigations." _It is unlike you to spend unneeded time when you could be doing detective work, Kyoko._

"W-Well…" that question visibly caught her off guard, at least as far as Makoto could tell. "I was… n-nervous and w-wanted to make sure you had passed before h-heading out."

"Oh, well, thanks!" the Ultimate Lucky Student told the detective with a beaming smile. "That's really nice of you!"

"Y-You're welcome." she desperately tried to hide the blush on her cheeks by turning away slightly. Makoto found the attempt amusing.

_She really is cute when she blushes…_ The boy realized as he took in Kyoko's blushing expression. _And to say that I am probably the only one who gets to see her like that… I feel privileged!_

"Well, anyway, it went fine, so you don't need to worry about it," Makoto assured her in a friendly tone, smiling at her. "I can't say I wasn't nervous myself, but it's behind me now."

"I-I'm glad…" she said lowly and shyly. "I… I'm happy for you, Makoto. I wasn't ready to see you go yet."

She moved from the side of the hallway she was on to get closer to the lucky student with elegant but nervous steps. Makoto appeared confused as she stopped only two or three feet away from him. From where she was, he could smell her perfume even better, and see her in absolute detail.

_Okay, forget what I said before, she's a little more than just cute…_ He told himself as Kyoko stared right into his eyes, making the lucky student actually a little uneasy. "U-Um… Y-You're staring at me, K-Kyoko…"

"O-Oh, um…" she quickly took a step back and Makoto felt the detective's eyes off of him quickly. "S-Sorry."

_Why were you staring at me for, Kyoko…?_ Makoto wondered as a sweet smile appeared on his face. _Could it be…? N-No, I'm just imagining things… Not two of them… right?_

"By the way, I was wondering about something…" the lucky student said, breaking the silence that was getting awkward. "Where did Mukuro go? She told me her exam was right after mine, at three o'clock!"

"Her sister came by earlier while you were inside." Kyoko began explaining, her neutral expression back as quickly as was gone as she continued "She apparently had something she needed her for. If what you say is true, she'd better get back if she doesn't want to be late. I doubt the jury would appreciate her being late, although the school's instances are in no position to complain."

_She must be talking about what happened with the Student Council…_ "Yeah, I guess not. Well, I have to get going back to my room. I'd like to call my parents and my sister to tell them about the exam."

"I see… Would you mind if I accompanied you?" the lavender-haired girl asked her classmate, who was getting ready to leave. "I also need to get back to my room."

"Yeah, sure." Makoto nodded, and the same thought as when he was with the soldier crossed his mind. "With everything that's been going on, I'd feel safer if you were with me…" he admitted with an embarrassed smile.

Kyoko shook her head playfully. "I'll have to teach you some self-defense if you are so scared of the parading students, Makoto."

* * *

"So how do you think things are gonna go from now on, Kyoko?" Makoto asked the detective as they walked on their part of the campus, with almost no one to be seen.

"Well… The parading students are still only a minority, but their demonstration is gaining members each and every day, and from what I've heard, at a pretty fast rate." Kyoko replied, telling the results of her investigations with the people in charge of the school, her father first and foremost. "The leaders of the Parade are trying to use the violence of the video of the murders to get their fellow Reserve Course students on their side."

"I-I see… It's not that good, then…?"

"Not really." she said with a nod of agreement. "Luckily, the Security Team has managed to hold them back for now, but I have no idea if that will last. Since the Security Chief is the Former Ultimate Boxer, I suppose we are fine for now, but if the gates to our part of campus crack, I'm afraid we'll either have to defend ourselves or leave the Academy altogether."

"And all that because a psycho decided to kill the Student Council!" Makoto exclaimed, getting angry, which was a rare occurrence, Kyoko noted. "Why would they even do that?!"

_I've rarely seen Makoto get angry…_ The Ultimate Detective thought, looking over to her crush with concern. _I suppose it makes sense though: the school he admires was just the scene of a mass-murder and the main suspect is an artificial student created by the school…_

"Considering the security footage was stolen and carefully edited, my bet would be to cause an uproar and provoke chaos all over the school." the girl shared her thoughts before adding "As to the killer… I'm not convinced that Kamakura is actually the guilty party."

"Y-You don't?" Makoto asked, surprised by that development. "How come?"

"It's just too convenient. He indeed killed one of the Student Council members and that was caught on tape, but I doubt he's our Mastermind here. No, rather…" she paused for a moment, leaving the lucky student hanging. "It's much more likely for the true criminal to be the one who edited the video. Because when you think about it, the Steering Committee had planned to hide the incident. Had not someone gotten their hands on the security footage, they most likely would have succeeded. Thus, my conclusion is that the person who stole that video and edited it so carefully wanted to make sure this 'game' as they call it, would be seen. And by showcasing Kamakura murdering a member, they could make the Reserve Course revolt."

_That must be it._ Kyoko added to herself, thinking deeply about every facet of the case. _It can't be a coincidence that someone killed that Steering Committee member and tried to kill me with those desks when I was investigating further into Kamakura… There must be someone else behind all of this… but who?_

Makoto seemed to be thinking about it all, too. She expected him to share his own thoughts with her and was actually looking forward to hearing his input. He was much more intelligent and deductive than he let on, so his thoughts were welcome, even when you were the Ultimate Detective.

However, the next time the lucky student spoke up, it wasn't to go over the facts again or to give his own theories. And as much as those words were the norm for Makoto, Kyoko could never get used to hearing them "I trust you, Kyoko." he said with a soft smile. "Your investigations are flawless, so I'm sure you'll uncover the truth in no time and bring this Mastermind down."

"M-Makoto…" Kyoko just said, pretty much left speechless by her classmate's kind words and never-ending trust for her. "T-Thank you. Thank you so much, Makoto."

They smiled at each other, and they both felt a blush going up to their cheeks.

Still, the detective wasn't finished "But t-there is something you should know… My investigation… is over."

"W-Whaaaat?! B-But… why?!"

"My father ordered me to stop," she explained, the memory somewhat bittersweet to her. "He said it was getting too dangerous and thought I could get hurt if I kept investigating. I tried to argue against it, but moreover being my father, he is the Principal, so there was nothing I could do but comply. As much as it displeases me, my investigation into this incident is over."

She expected Makoto to be disappointed. After all, he had explicitly said that he trusted her completely, and now, she was betraying his trust. Perhaps this was not her fault, but in Kyoko's eyes, it might as well have been. She felt like she was getting close, and now all her efforts had gone to waste. And moreover that, she didn't like the feel of disappointing Makoto.

Luckily for her, when the Ultimate Lucky Student spoke up again, there was no trace of disappointment in his voice "I see. But that's a good thing, is it not? It shows your father cares about you, Kyoko. If he didn't, he simply would have let you continue your investigation and risked your life. But he didn't."

"You're right; he didn't." _But why…? Why would he 'care about me' when he abandoned in the past? He certainly didn't care about my well-being back then!_ "And I don't have a clue as to why."

Noticing his detective friend was really clueless - which rarely happened - Makoto decided to offer his take on the matter, although he knew it wouldn't be enough to actually convince Kyoko.

"I think he is trying to reconnect with you, Kyoko." the boy said matter-of-factly, but with a sense of confidence in what he was telling her. "I still do not know exactly what happened in your past, and I say that with all the respect I have for you Kyoko, but I think there's something you must be getting wrong. The Headmaster is a wise man, and his actions would make no sense if he actually didn't care for you. I'm sorry to pry into your personal affairs, but there must be more to this than meets the eye. If you want my input on this, I think you should give your father a chance." Makoto told her, as she listened closely, although she had her teeth clenched and hands curled into fists. "It might not work out, but you'd at least be able to rest easy knowing that you gave him a chance to make things work again. S-Sorry if it sounded like I was lecturing you… These are just my thoughts…"

Kyoko analyzed every word, every fact, trying to contradict them. But the only thing she found a contradiction in was her own beliefs. Everything Makoto had said was true, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

_Because accepting this truth now would be denying everything I've been almost my entire life! Everything I've learned, everything I've been told… I can't deem all of it a lie!_

Kyoko bit her lip in frustration, so hard actually that it drew blood. As she took in the unpleasant taste of her own blood, she felt herself being guided towards one truth.

_But I'm a detective. I am the Ultimate Detective and the heir to the Kirigiri line of detectives. And as such… it is my duty to search for the truth, no matter how painful it might be. Makoto is right; this doesn't make sense when you think about it. Why would he protect me when he chickened out of my life back then…? Could it just be something as simple as pride?_

_Or could he actually… care about me?_

*sniff*

* * *

Makoto saw all the conflicting emotions, all the grief, and all the pain in Kyoko's eyes as he finished speaking, offering her his thoughts. He knew he was treading on thin ice with this subject, no matter how close he now was with Kyoko.

_This probably came off a bit too straightforwardly…_ Makoto regretted as the purple-wearing detective remained silent, simply walking forward, but with an expression he had never seen before.

_Kyoko is doubting herself._

It hurt him. It hurt him a lot to see a close friend of his in this state. The Ultimate Detective had already confessed so much to him; she had changed so much after her interactions with him. She seemed invincible to Makoto's eyes, but right there and then… he realized that even Kyoko Kirigiri had her limits and that these limits had been reached.

*sniff*

_I-Is she… crying…?_ Makoto wondered as he heard her sniffle. He looked over to her with concern, trying to find tears in her eyes, but she had hidden her eyes with her long hair. But just the way she walked, the way she stood, told Makoto all he needed to know.

At this moment, gone was the elegant and determined detective. Instead, the person walking next to him was a simple high school girl, as ordinary as he was, who had just lived through too much and felt like she couldn't go on anymore.

What he saw in Kyoko's eyes at that moment… was _despair_.

* * *

When they reached the dormitories after walking in silence for the remainder of the walk, Kyoko had immediately slipped inside her room - the one directly on the right of Makoto's - without another word. He had not tried to follow after her and simply contemplated at her door, staring at her name written plainly on the nameplate.

The name that brought so much despair onto the girl: Kirigiri.

_This name… is the burden Kyoko has been carrying for years now._ Makoto realized as he stepped away from the detective's door, and took out the key to his own. _The thing that made her who she is, and that's now threatening to break her all. The truth she seeks as a detective… is in reality the thing she was hiding from this entire time._

_But what kind of truth is there really behind all the lies, Kyoko? I feel like only you, have the answer…_

Opening the door and entering, Makoto found the familiarity of the room comforting. Closing it behind him to make sure he could speak out loud without being heard, he sat on his bed and wondered "How in the world do I solve all the mysteries here? First, there's what's happening with Hope's Peak… If there is a Mastermind, then who is it? Could it be one of our upperclassmen…? N-No, that doesn't make sense… there wouldn't be any point in it for them considering they are about to leave the school… Someone from the Steering Committee, then…? No, that can't be it either… they were the ones who worked on that artificial hope project, so they wouldn't sabotage it…"

The process of elimination found its limit for Makoto, as none of the possibilities seemed to make sense. In every scenario he imagined, either the guilty party had nothing to gain in such a move, or couldn't have done it.

_They say that when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth, but…_ He thought, closing his eyes, and trying to find the connection he was looking for. _There isn't an option that is not impossible in this case… Or maybe… Maybe there's something I don't see…?_

Makoto decided to give it more thought later, instead focusing on the other issue at hand: Kyoko's state.

_She must finally be realizing that there's a lie in her childhood… The story she told me when we came back from the cinema… this is the version with the lie, not Kizakura's… But then… W-Wait a minute…_

_The one who told Kyoko her version of the story is…_

A lightbulb appeared atop Makoto's head as everything clicked for him. Perhaps it had been instinct, but even back then, when the Principal had offered him the first details regarding his complicated relationship with his daughter, Makoto had had his doubts over someone. Back then, Makoto thought accusing someone without all the details was not the right way to do things, but now that his friend was in this state…

He had a very clear idea of what had _really_ happened.

_But how do I proceed from here…?_ The lucky student asked himself. _If I tell Kyoko my thoughts, she won't believe me and I'll probably upset her… No, what I need to do, is go to her father. After all, this is their story, not mine, I can't pry into it more than necessary._

With a course of action clear in his mind, Makoto decided to finally settle down and do what he had planned to do: call his parents.

_They'll probably worry if I don't keep them updated with how it went…_ Makoto thought as he grabbed his phone from his hoodie and dialed his home's phone number. He got an answer before it even rang.

" _Makoto? My boy, is that you?"_ the voice of Takeshi Naegi, Makoto's father, asked.

"Hello Dad, yeah, it's me." Makoto greeted, smiling at hearing his father's voice. _It seemed they were expecting my call…_ "How are you doing?"

" _Oh, we're fine, son, don't worry about us!"_ he assured, his tone mirroring his words. _"Actually, could we call you back in video mode? You know how much your mother likes to see you on the screen…"_

"Yes, sure Dad! Lemme get my e-handbook…" he quickly stood up and grabbed the little tablet from his desk - realizing he was lucky it was unneeded for the exam - and went back to sitting on his bed. "I'll give you a video call, alright?"

" _Okay."_

Makoto hung up and after linking his phone to the e-handbook, dialed his father's cellphone number. Very much like the first time, he didn't get to hear a ring before the screen turned into the camera input of the phone in question.

" _Makoto!"_ he immediately heard his mother's voice call out to him, and when his father set the phone down, noticed his two parents on the sofa.

"Hey, Mom!" Makoto greeted back with a wide smile. "How are you?"

" _We're doing fine as long as you are doing fine, Makoto!"_ Yumiko told him with a smile matching his own. _"So, did that exam go well?"_

Makoto felt proud when he replied with a short but full of emotion "Yeah! I passed!"

Both Takeshi and Yumiko seemed to breathe in relief. _Come on! You can just say it if you didn't think I'd pass!_ Makoto thought funnily as he grinned at the screen.

" _We're so proud of you, son."_ his father was the first one to speak up again. _"You and Komaru are our biggest pride. Seeing you succeed… it makes us realize that having the two of you was the best idea we've ever had."_

" _Makoto, my baby…"_ his mother was tearing up, struggling to keep her emotions from overflowing. _"Your mother is so proud of you! Do you realize, Takeshi? Our son passed his first year at Hope's Peak Academy!"_

" _Yes, darling, I know."_ her husband replied, beginning to tear up as well. Makoto, feeling his parents' emotion, as well as knowing he had made them proud, also began to cry, although he managed to keep it under control.

" _What's happening in here?"_ a grumpy third voice said, and the lucky student realized this was a voice he would recognize between a thousand of them. _"I was trying to nap!"_

"K-Komaru?" Makoto called out through the screen, surprised to hear his little sister sound so defeated.

" _Hey, Makoto…"_ she greeted without much spirit. _"How's it going?"_

"H-Hm… I'm fine, sis…" he replied and directed his next words to his parents. "Hm, Dad, Mom? What's up with Komaru? She seems strangely defeated…"

" _That's because Natsumi broke up with me! That's why I sound so defeated, Mr. My-Crush-Went-For-Another-Guy!"_

_Oh…_ Makoto realized as he heard almost shout on the other side of the screen. _I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later with sis… And that nickname hurts a bit…_

" _Komaru, there's no need to be mad at your brother!"_ Yumiko told her daughter, although the happiness in her voice made the admonishment sound a bit weak. _"He just passed his exam; you'll make him sad…"_

" _W-Wait… M-Makoto did WHAT?!"_

_Okay, so YOU can say it if you didn't expect me to pass…_ Makoto thought with a sigh. "Yeah, I did. I got my second year at Hope's Peak."

" _W-Wow… Well… congrats, I guess…"_ the short-haired girl told her big brother, already soothing down. _"Was it hard?"_

"Well… I wouldn't say hard… but with my luck I wasn't sure it would work out." Makoto admitted embarrassedly. "But thanks, sis."

" _Do you think you'll be able to come home to celebrate, son?"_ Takeshi asked as Komaru sat in-between her and Makoto's parents. _"We'd love to see you physically again."_

The same day Kyoko had informed him of the Student Council massacre and the beginning of the Parade, Makoto had called his parents to tell them of what was going on at Hope's Peak. They had agreed that his security came first and that he should remain at the school until the issue was resolved and he could exit the campus without any risk.

And as much as Makoto wanted to be with his parents and his sister again, he just couldn't reply positively to that question "I don't think so, Dad… The Reserve Course students are still demonstrating, and things might actually be getting worse… But I'll come home to see you as soon as I can!"

His expression radiated of optimism, and the promise of being back home soon seemed to reassure Yumiko and Takeshi.

" _Okay. You make sure to stay safe, alright Makoto?"_

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be alright," Makoto told his now worrying mother. "I've got my classmates with me in case it gets dangerous. And the security is holding, for now, so I keep hope."

" _That's very much like you, Makoto…"_ Yumiko said with a sweet smile.

" _We trust you, son, we know you'll be fine."_ Takeshi added.

" _And you better not get in trouble, Makoto!"_ Komaru finished, finally showing a smile to the camera. _"It might not seem like it, but I'd be sad if anything happened to you!"_

"Haha, thank you, Mom, Dad, Komaru. I'll see you later for now, okay?"

" _Okay. Thank you for calling us, Makoto! We're very proud of you!"_ the boy's mother repeated. Takeshi and Komaru nodded.

"Thanks, Mom! I love you!"

" _Love you too!"_ the three of them said in unison before Makoto clicked the 'end call' button and set the handbook on the bed.

"I guess some things never change, huh…" Makoto told himself aloud, thinking about his sister's love life. "I wonder what went wrong this time…?"

*driiiing*

Before Makoto could think about it more, someone rang at the door.

_Hm? I wonder who that could be… I don't recall inviting anyone…_ Curious, Makoto went to the door and opened it.

"Makoto Naegi. We need to talk."

As Makoto took in the person in front of him, he felt a sense of discomfort running through him. Who were they? What did they want with him? How did they even know his name?

Suddenly, he recalled his promise to his mother. _"Don't worry Mom, I'll be alright."_

And given he was on the receiving end of a threatening glare; he wasn't sure he'd been right to make this promise. What he didn't know, however, was that the truth was right in front of him. The truth he had been looking for was right here, and he was about to finally understand everything.

Perhaps this was only wishful thinking, but he felt that for this very reason, he could at least breathe easier. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a ton of fun to write, since I had not written anything about Kyoko's relationship to one of her classmates yet (other than Makoto, of course). Until the next, please comment: it helps a lot!


	9. The Truth At Last (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Makoto opens his door to see who wants to talk to him, he gets caught up in quite the situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things before you begin reading this chapter! First, this chapter will be split into two parts. I realized when I finished writing it that it was way too long to be uploaded all at once, so the first part is today, and I think I'll publish the second tomorrow!
> 
> Then, I'd like to address this chapter a bit more. There are some more intense scenes than usual, and I'm not sure I'm extremely good at writing them, so I'll definitely need your thoughts to know how I did, haha! ^^ I think I should also mention that I had not planned to write this chapter at first, but decided that I couldn't really go on without explaining some things, so here's an additional chapter!
> 
> There, done! Please enjoy the first part of this chapter!

** _Chapter Nine:_ _The Truth At Last (Part One)_ **

Makoto wasn't born a truth-seeker, but he had certainly become one at Hope's Peak Academy. But with that came the realization that the truth can be hard to find, with several people trying to hide it from view. Makoto couldn't blame them; they served their own interests.

But that had not discouraged him. His efforts had not been in vain, and now, the truth was finally exposed. It wasn't his truth, but the truth of a girl who had already lost so much. He couldn't bear to see her suffer, and even more than that, he couldn't bear to see her keep her suffering to herself.

The fight didn't end there, however. Figuring out the truth was one thing, accepting it was a whole different story. And for that too, he'd be here for her. Because she meant a lot to him. She would struggle, that he knew more than anyone, but if there was someone who could help her, it was him.

There was no luck needed right now. For the first time, Makoto Naegi wouldn't be the Ultimate Lucky Student, but the Ultimate Hope. And that Hope would be her salvation.

* * *

"Makoto Naegi. We need to talk."

In front of Makoto was an old man with grey hair and a wooden cane he used for support, whom Makoto was sure he had never met before. He honestly looked like your typical old man, but there was something in his expression that made Makoto worry.

"H-How can I help you, s-sir…?" the lucky student asked, not able to shake off the feeling that something was wrong. _I have never seen this man on campus before… and with the Parade going on right now, how did he enter if he's not a member of the school staff?_

"Don't play me for a fool, Naegi! You know exactly what I'm here for!"

"N-No!" Makoto protested and threw his hands in the air. "I don't even know who you are!" he added, thinking that if he could get the mysterious man's identity, it could maybe help with the nervousness of seeing him on edge against him.

 _It seems this man knows me… but I definitely don't know him!_ The boy thought as the man's threatening glare remained fixated on him. _And what's up with shouting at people like that?! What have I done to deserve this?! Is it the jurors from before who didn't like my remark at the end?_

"I am the man you are trying to rob of his granddaughter with your stupid ideals and thoughts of friendship! Who are you to interfere, Naegi?!" the old man exclaimed, raising his cane threateningly in direction of Makoto.

"W-Wait…" _What did he say…?_ "G-Granddaughter…?" _I-Is this man… n-no way…_

"Yes! My name is Fuhi-"

"Grandfather?! What are you doing here?"

Both Makoto and the old man looked to the hallway in surprise as a third voice was heard from nearby. And even if the Ultimate Lucky Student was only able to peek through the little space of the door the old man's figure wasn't blocking out, he couldn't have missed the lavender figure standing there.

"K-Kyoko?!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and Makoto pushed the old man out of the way and went in direction of his classmate. _What the hell is happening?!_ He wondered, and as he approached Kyoko, he felt himself tripping on something.

Which sent him on a straight way to the ground, face first. He heard Kyoko gasp on his way down.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed in pain as he touched the floor, a couple of feet only from Kyoko. _What did I even trip on?!_ Quickly turning on his back to see what was going on, and possibly what he had tripped on, Makoto was surprised to see the wooden cane extended in his direction. _Hey, don't tell me…_ "Hey, what was that for?!"

He was angry. It had been twice today now - which was remarkable for him - but there, he was truly angry. Shouting at him accusingly before introducing yourself was already bad enough, but making him trip as he went to check on his friend was the icing on the cake. And not the type of cakes Makoto liked.

"This was for trying to befriend my granddaughter, you villainous thug!" the old man exclaimed and before Makoto could get back on his feet, he felt the cane going down his way.

Only to be swiftly caught by Kyoko.

"That's enough, Grandfather. If you have something to say to Makoto, I'd prefer you actually worded it instead of attacking him cowardly as you did." the young detective told him disapprovingly, getting in front of Makoto and shielding him in the process. "This is unfitting of a Kirigiri detective."

"And how dare you speak of the Kirigiri detectives when you betrayed the very foundation of our workings?! You should be ashamed of yourself, Kyoko Kirigiri!"

"Be ashamed of what exactly, Grandfather?!" Kyoko shot him back as Makoto stood up. "Ashamed of looking for the truth?! Isn't that what you trained me to do?!"

 _Woah, things are getting heated…!_ The lucky student thought as he noticed the harsh glare the two were giving each other. _So that's Kyoko's granddad… If my deductions are correct, then he's the man who separated Kyoko from her father and told her he had abandoned her…_

"I trained you to see the truth, yes, not to be blinded by a miserable boy's naiveté!" the old man argued and managed to get his cane back from Kyoko's grip. "Look at you, with your eyes red from tears! You are a shame of a detective, Kyoko Kirigiri!"

 _C-Crying…? Wait, when I left her she was merely sobbing!_ Makoto realized. But that left him to wonder what had happened after the detective had gone back to her room. _And I'm not a miserable boy!_

That shut her up. When Makoto didn't hear her say anything in response for ten seconds, he realized she had nothing she could say as a comeback. She turned her back to them, and Makoto knew exactly why.

_She's crying again… Kyoko…_

"I expect apologies, Kyoko Kirigiri." the man added, looking at her with condescending eyes before turning his attention back to the Ultimate Lucky Student. "Now, Naegi, you'll leave my granddaughter alone or I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget, are we understood?"

Makoto found himself on the receiving end of the Kirigiri stare again. But this time, he felt that those eyes were empty of anything. When he looked in Kyoko's eyes, he could see some hope for her, especially now that she had warmed up to him. But in this man's eyes… was nothing.

 _It seems like Kyoko's grandfather is an even more extreme version of the Kyoko I met at the beginning of the year…_ The boy thought as the glare he received honestly scared him. _And he clearly feels a deep hatred for me, visibly because I'm trying to befri-_

"Shut it up, old man."

The sudden comment sent shivers down Makoto's spine. The very next second, a black-haired girl was standing right behind the old man, a knife against his throat.

 _W-Wait that's…_ "M-MUKURO?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Makoto exclaimed as Kyoko turned around and gasped in shock.

"If you even dare touch a hair of Makoto's… I'll make sure you don't do it again." the soldier threateningly said. "Are _we_ understood?"

The old man didn't move a muscle as the metal of the blade touched his skin. He seemed surprised, but not especially scared. "Very well."

"Ikusaba." Kyoko lowly addressed her classmate, her eyes closed and her expression unreadable - if she had cried, it certainly didn't show anymore. "Get away from my Grandfather."

Her voice was so calm, it was unsettling. The Ultimate Soldier matched her glare with one of her own, but she wasn't quite as intimidating. Kyoko had been crying a moment ago, but there… she wasn't even the Ultimate Detective. No, she was a girl who was defending someone she loved, and the aura that emanated from her made Makoto shiver.

"Woah, let's calm down here, okay?!" Makoto exclaimed in a panic. Things had gone astray _way_ too quickly and he was lost. "Mukuro, drop that knife, and Kyoko, settle down, alright?!"

"Hey, what the hell's happening here?!"

"Oh no, who's that now…?!"The Ultimate Lucky Student wondered aloud in frustration. _Can't things not go crazy for even a second?!_

Turning around, the lucky student noticed a tall and muscular man in a blue suit and white shirt underneath, who he thought looked familiar. And as he rushed towards the scene, the Ultimate Lucky Student realized the situation had gotten even worse, somehow.

Still, Mukuro made no move to drop her knife - _probably because Kyoko seems hostile right now_ , Makoto thought - and Kyoko was not showing any signs of calming down - _probably because her grandfather is being held at knife-point_ , was another of Makoto's guesses.

"You! Drop that weapon!" the tall man instructed as he approached Kyoko's grandfather and noticed the blade against his throat. "W-Wait, y-you're…!"

Makoto didn't know why, but as soon as the Ultimate Soldier and the man saw each other, they tensed up. Mukuro took a step back and released Kyoko's grandfather as the sporty-looking man's eyes narrowed on her.

"Phew, thank God…" Makoto muttered, glad that any immediate threat didn't seem likely anymore.

"Sakakura, I don't think you should get involved in this." the black-haired girl told the man, making Makoto remember who he was.

 _That's right! He's the Security Chief on campus!_ He recalled, remembering hearing his name a few times, notably when Kyoko talked about the lack of quality security that had led to the recent tragic events. _But… shouldn't he be dealing with the Parade right now?_

"My job is to ensure security here." Sakakura said as he stepped in front of Makoto, Kyoko, and her grandfather. "So if you think I can have a student threatening someone here, then guess again!"

"Fine." Mukuro simply stated, visibly not wanting a confrontation against the much more muscled and grown man. "Then I'll take my leave. Now do your job and take this man away."

With this, the soldier effectively took her leave, even before Makoto could call after her.

 _Okay, so what was Mukuro doing here?!_ He wondered as the Ultimate Soldier got out of view. _Wasn't she supposed to be at her exam?! And did she really… protect me?_

"Now. The old man will follow me to the Principal's office. The two of you quietly go back to your rooms. Do I make myself clear?"

The Security Chief's words brought Makoto out of this train of thought as he looked up to the Kirigiris, finding conflicting emotions in Kyoko's expression for the second time of the day, and noticing that the old man was completely calm, even after being taken hostage.

"Crystal." the latter replied for the three of them and followed Sakakura on his way out of the building, but not before adding to his granddaughter "Do not forget what I said, Kyoko. Your attitude is unworthy of a Kirigiri detective."

After both men were gone, the two classmates remained silent for a while, Kyoko with her back to Makoto. It was only when the Ultimate Detective spoke up again that the awkward silence ended.

"This man was my Grandfather. Fuhito Kirigiri." she simply said before entering her room without another word.

_Fuhito… Kirigiri…_

* * *

When Kyoko entered her room after coming back with Makoto from their respective exams, her eyes were crying tears she realized she should have cried years ago.

 _Was what Makoto said the truth?_ She asked herself, knowing that the way she was crying was unworthy of everything she had ever been as a Kirigiri. _Was I really lied to this entire time? Did… Grandfather lie to me?_

She lied on her bed, crying her eyes out against her pillow, looking for any form of sweetness and comfort she could find. Kyoko was not used to crying; in fact, she had not cried since entering Hope's Peak Academy and leaving her grandfather's household.

But now, she was breaking down. Her defenses had collapsed and the reality of her own life was threatening to destroy her completely. Her detective work seemed distant now, as were the Parade and everything going on at Hope's Peak.

Right now, she was alone with her past, and she was struggling.

_D-Did I build myself… on a lie…?_

Still, she managed to compose herself rather quickly and dried her tears with her gloved hands. The girl then took out her phone from her inside vest pocket and dialed a number.

It ringed for a couple of times before someone on the other side said _"Fuhito Kirigiri speaking."_

"Grandfather, this is Kyoko."

" _What are you calling me for?"_ her grandfather asked. _"I was reading a case file and you interrupted me. Please make this quick."_

"I will," Kyoko said as firmly as she could. "I want to ask you about my past."

The older detective remained silent, and Kyoko could imagine him deep in thought on the other end of the line. It made sense, as the query was rather sudden. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

" _What about your past?"_

 _The trouble starts now…_ Kyoko told herself as she knew that her next words would displease her guardian.

"I need to confirm something." the lavender-haired girl stated before continuing "You see, one of my classmates, Makoto Naegi, through his countless attempts at befriending me, actually managed to earn my trust. And now, he made me realize that the truth I have accepted regarding my past might not be the truth, after all."

" _Someone earned your trust?"_ Fuhito seemed genuinely surprised when he heard Kyoko say that. _"What does that mean?"_

"It means that there is someone out there who cares for me. I know the thought must be foreign to you, Grandfather, and believe me, this was new for me as well. But Makoto Naegi is someone I learned to trust, and he made me realize that the ideals I've been pursuing - your ideals - are wrong. That's what it means, Grandfather."

She spoke with a neutral tone, not caring for who was on the other side of the line.

Kyoko, as a Kirigiri, had been raised not to ever show emotions. The Ultimate Lucky Student had managed to make her change, but this was still who she was, deep down.

And whether it was one of her classmates or her grandfather and legal guardian, everyone was getting the same treatment.

_The only one I can show my emotions to… is Makoto._

" _You say that my ideals are wrong, Kyoko?"_ the old man asked, and Kyoko noticed that there was not a single trace of anger or surprise in his voice… a fact which she expected since her grandfather was not one to lose his composure or show any kind of surprise. _"And you'd take a random boy's words as the truth? That is ludicrous."_

"I do not think it is, Grandfather," Kyoko said but didn't argue on this point further, knowing that Fuhito would not move an inch on this subject. "But this is not what matters. What matters is that you answer my question."

" _And what would that question be, Kyoko Kirigiri?"_

"Did my father truly abandon me?"

* * *

"Are you okay, Makoto? You seem distraught."

"No, no, I'm fine Sayaka, thank you."

The day after the multi-sided confrontation in the hall of the dorm building, Makoto was eating lunch with Sayaka and her boyfriend Leon. The lucky student had spent the rest of yesterday sitting at his desk, trying to understand everything that had happened but didn't find many answers.

Among his main questions were ' _Why does Kyoko's grandfather despises me so much?'_ and ' _Why did Mukuro intervene back then?'_

These two questions had plagued his mind for the entire afternoon the day prior and were still haunting him today. He had not gotten much sleep and honestly didn't feel like eating much. And on top of all that, he had received a request in the morning that added nervousness to the bad feeling he already had.

In a nutshell, he had a bad premonition.

But he also knew that the situation wouldn't get better if he just stayed in his room and thus decided to go meet his two closest friends aside from Kyoko, knowing that just some moments with them would help him grandly.

"You sure, man? You don't seem so fine to me…" Leon commented as the three took a tray. "And knowing you, that can't be good."

"W-Well… You're kind of right and kind of wrong at the same time…" Makoto said, before clarifying "I know that doesn't make much sense, but it's a long story and I'm not sure you really want to hear it."

"Makoto." Sayaka looked at him right in the eyes and he knew what she'd say next "We are your friends. If you have anything that you feel is weighing down on you, you can tell us, you know that?"

"Yeah, what Sayaka said." Leon agreed with a nod. "We're pals, so feel free to share what got you in this mood!"

"T-Thank you guys." the lucky student told the couple with a genuine smile. "I'll tell you about it, but after we pick up our food, alright?"

"Yeah, sure!" the pop idol replied, while the baseball player nodded again.

And so, the three classmates carried their tray along the line of their cafeteria and went to sit at a table where they'd be pretty much alone. Ever since the Parade had begun, Class 78th liked to remain together most of the time, knowing it was the best thing to do if they needed to defend themselves against a threat.

Well, in truth, many were interested in being close to Sakura and Mondo since they were the two strongest in the class along Mukuro. Taka and Chihiro remained close to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader in case something happened, while Hina, Celeste, and Hifumi did the same with the Ultimate Martial Artist. The last remaining group was actually a duo, with Toko still stalking Byakuya pretty much everywhere he went, and even more so with the Parade going on.

On their hand, Junko, Mukuro, and Kyoko all had their own agenda and were almost impossible to get a grip of, at least to a majority of the class. _I can't say for Junko, but I'm probably the one who hung out with Mukuro and Kyoko the most since the Parade began…_ Makoto thought.

So this left the Ultimate Lucky Student with the couple of Sayaka and Leon as a group of three. Makoto still hung out with the two of them extremely often and was glad that his former crush on the blue-haired idol had not hurt his friendship with either Sayaka herself, or with her boyfriend. Actually, they might have gotten even closer once the ball player and Makoto had talked about it.

The three classmates sat down - not before Leon placed a kiss on Sayaka's lips, though - and began to eat. Eating something for the first time in almost twenty-four hours did wonders for Makoto as he felt the energy quickly coming back to him.

"So, Makoto, what was all this concern about?" Sayaka asked as she took a bite of her food. "You really didn't seem well when I asked you about it earlier."

"Yeah, well…" _How do I even begin with this…?_ "You two probably know that I am trying to piece out the truth regarding Kyoko's relationship with the Principal, right?" they both nodded, urging him to continue. "Well, I'm getting closer and closer to the truth, but this brought a whole lot of problems, too…"

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Leon asked and from what Makoto could tell, Sayaka was about to ask the same thing.

 _This is the tough part…_ The boy thought as he prepared himself to answer. _I'd love to tell them the whole story, but I promised Kyoko I wouldn't talk about her past to anyone… I can't betray her trust after I worked so hard to gain it!_

"W-Well… I-I'm sorry guys, b-but I promised Kyoko I wouldn't talk about it…" he finally said, preferring to stay true to his promise to the Ultimate Detective. He knew that even if he told the pop star and the baseball player, they wouldn't go and repeat it, but he just couldn't bring himself to break his promise. "She'd hate me if I said anything."

Makoto was expecting disappointment but didn't get any. Instead, the two lovers sent him a smile before Sayaka said "It's okay, Makoto. We won't ask you to break your promise. But do you think we could do something about it?"

 _Good question…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student wondered as he thought back to the situation at hand, as much as it pained him to do so. _They are unrelated to everything that's happened, so I don't think they can truly help per se, but…_ "There might be a way you can help."

"What is it, dude?" the red-haired boy asked quickly, as he stopped eating for a moment.

"It's not about helping me… it's about helping Kyoko." Makoto stated. "I think she'll need people by her side once all this is over, so could you… could you assist me in making her feel better when it comes down to that?" _I know that's not something you are involved with, but I don't think I'll be enough to help Kyoko once… whatever is destined to happen happens._

"Yeah, you can count on us!" the Ultimate Pop Sensation told her best friend with a beaming smile. "We'll help you out!"

"Yeah, Sayaka's right! You already help people so much, of course we'll give you a hand!" Leon added, his smile matching his girlfriend's. "And if it can help you fess up and tell the chick that you're more in love with her that you were with Sayaka, I'm ready to help you right now!"

"H-Hey!"

"Leon!"

"Sorry, sorry… I couldn't resist…" the baseball pro apologized as Makoto blushed and his girlfriend admonished him. "Y'know I like teasing you!"

_Yeah, I know! But I'm not in love with Kyoko… r-right…? N-No, no, you'll think about that later, Makoto! Your focus should be on helping her! Because if you don't, your friendship with her will end and you'll only have regrets afterward!_

Deciding to get back on topic before he lost himself, Makoto said "Thank you, guys. It means a lot to have you by my side. And even if she won't admit that I'm sure that Kyoko likes - _pretty much_ \- everyone here. It'd be nice if we could hang out together once!"

"Yeah, you bet! Anytime! Perhaps on a double date or something!" the Ultimate Baseball Star suggested and found himself on the receiving end of Sayaka's terrifying glare once more. "N-Nothing…! F-Forget I said anything, heh heh…"

Makoto sighed. _Leon won't ever change… And it's not like we could have a date anyway, since going out of campus is almost a suicide mission…_

"You need to stop teasing people like that, Leon." the blue-haired girl told her boyfriend, her glare softening, but not completely gone.

"Sorry babe, I promise I'll stop." he pecked her on the lips as proof and the girl seemed to accept that outcome. "Sorry, Makoto."

"Don't worry about it." _I know that's a promise you won't hold, though…_ Makoto thought with an amused sigh.

They went back to eating, and chatted casually for a good little while until Sayaka asked "So about Kyoko… Is her relationship with the Headmaster that bad? I-If it's okay for us to know, of course."

"Well… I think there are signs of hope." Makoto said, thinking back to what he had told the Ultimate Detective the day before when they were coming back from their exams. "A-Actually… Headmaster Kirigiri texted me a message on my e-handbook this morning asking me to come to his office this afternoon at three… I'm not gonna lie, it makes me pretty nervous…"

"Hm… It might not be for anything serious though, right?" the baseball prodigy wondered, looking confused. "It might not even be about that at all!"

"N-No, it has to be related." the Ultimate Lucky Student told him and took out his e-handbook. "It was clearly stated in the message I received."

He showed the screen to the couple, with Kyoko's father's message displayed.

" _Good morning,_

_I'd like you to come to my office at 3:00 this afternoon since I'd like to discuss something with you. It is about Kyoko. I do not force you to come, but your presence would be very much appreciated. I thank you in advance._

_\- Headmaster Kirigiri."_

"So it's definitely related, then…" Sayaka surmised as she finished reading the message. "But it might not be anything bad, don't you think? Perhaps he just wants to know your thoughts or something?"

"I… I'm not sure." Makoto admitted then added "It could be nothing, but… I have this feeling that something is going to happen and that I'm not gonna like it."

"Well, at least you know that he won't be suspending you." Leon offered with a shrug. "You wouldn't have a choice but to come if that was it. Nah, I agree with Sayaka here, I don't think it's anything big. He might just want to thank you for being with his daughter or somethin'."

"I hope so… It still makes me kinda nervous…" _And by that, I mean 'extremely nervous'…_ He added to himself but didn't say it not to make his friends worry.

"Do you plan to go?" the pop idol asked. "To meet him, I mean."

"Yeah." Makoto nodded in response. "It… might be stressful, but I want to know why he called me. And the only way to know is to go, so…"

"Alright. You keep us updated, alright?"

"I will. Thank you, guys."

_There are still some unknown factors and questions I do not have an answer to, but I feel like I've never been closer to the whole truth… Now I just need Kyoko to accept it, although that's easier said than done…_

* * *

When Makoto left the dorm building to go and meet with the Headmaster, he couldn't deny that he was both nervous and scared. Nervous for being called by one of Hope's Peak's highest authorities so suddenly, and for such a reason; and scared at walking on campus during the Parade without anyone to protect him if he found himself in danger.

 _I am a coward, aren't I?_ He asked himself, feeling weak, as a few staff members passed his way. _I shouldn't need Kyoko or Mukuro or anyone to walk on campus now, right? Anyway, the campus is going to be fine, I'm sure the Security Team is doing its job…_

Still, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had and sped up as he came closer to the administration building, entering inside as a tall and white-haired young man in a fancy suit came out.

 _I wonder who that was…_ The lucky student thought - looking back to see said man disappearing in the distance - and stepped further inside the building, with a sigh of relief. _Well, it doesn't matter. At least I made it there alive! Now to the Headmaster's office!_

As he walked to the stairway at the end of the hallway to go to the last floor (he didn't trust the elevator ever since the Parade had begun), where the Principal had his office, Makoto was stopped on his tracks by someone calling out to him "Makoto!"

 _Hm?_ Turning around, the lucky student saw a familiar face. "Mr. Kizakura?"

The Talent Scout covered the distance separating them with a quick jog and tipped his fedora to the Ultimate Lucky Student. "Good afternoon, Makoto. I didn't expect to see you there!"

 _Me neither…_ He thought, half-annoyed, half-surprised. Koichi Kizakura was someone he didn't really have an opinion on. He had proved in the past that he was way smarter than he let on, and for some reason, it made Makoto have some doubts about him. Other than that, he didn't seem like a bad guy and the concern he showed for Kyoko, as well as the friendship he had with her father, were genuine.

"W-Well… The Principal called me to his office this morning to talk to me about something," he explained as they both walked towards the stairs and began going up the first few steps. "I am heading there right now."

" _We_ are heading there, then." the blonde man corrected, earning a surprised look from Makoto. "Yes, good old Jin asked me to come too. It's about his baby daughter, from what he said. He didn't tell me much about it, though; just that he hoped I could be back on campus in time to come."

"Really? I… I pretty much got the same request…" _Why did Headmaster Kirigiri call Mr. Kizakura…? What does he want to talk to us about? And whatever he needs to talk about… wouldn't he have already shared it with his friend?_

"Don't ask me what he wants to tell us, boy, I haven't got a clue." the fedora-wearing man said, noticing from Makoto's expression that he was wondering about that. "I've known Jin for many years now, but I think it's the first time he's being so secretive about something. Well, guess we'll see!"

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right…" Makoto agreed with a small nod as they reached the second floor.

As Makoto was about to continue going up the stairs, he noticed Kizakura stopping in front of the door to the second-floor hallway, looking pensive.

"Hm… Mr. Kizakura, the Headmaster's office is on the last floor, right…?" he asked, suddenly wondering if he wasn't getting something wrong.

"Yeah, I know, but…" he stopped and pushed the door open. "There's someone I'd like to talk to; I wonder if _she_ knows anything about what's going on… Are you following me, Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah, right b-behind you!" the lucky student said and followed after the scout.

In his eagerness to follow after the fedora-wearing man though, Makoto completely missed the figure walking up the stairs just behind them…

* * *

"Hey, Chisa! How's it going?"

On the other side of the doorframe was a young woman - around Ms. Yoshida's age - with green eyes and orange hair tied in a long ponytail, wearing a light-blue skirt doubled by a white apron. Once again, Makoto could swear he had already seen her on campus but didn't know who she was or what position she held in the school. But whoever she was, her smile and visibly cheerful expression made the Ultimate Lucky Student think that she was a good person.

"Oh, Koichi! I'm fine, thank you." the young woman replied politely. "And who are you, young rotten orange?"

"M-Me?" Makoto said, pointing to himself. _I've been called many names, but 'rotten orange' is certainly a first… What does a rotten orange even look like?!_ "M-My name's Makoto Naegi, ma'am! A pleasure to make your acquittance." he answered, steadying himself.

"Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi…" she repeated to herself a couple of times before saying "Ah, yes, I remember now! Chiaki told me about you!"

"Chiaki? Oh right, Class 77-B's class rep…" _The sleepy and passionate Ultimate Gamer, right._ "You know her?"

"Of course I do! I'm her homeroom teacher!"

This surprised Makoto. "You are the homeroom teacher for Class 77-B, ma'am?" the boy asked.

"In the flesh! Koichi here used to be their teacher but since he came back from their classes drunk every time, I took over." she sent her colleague a disapproving look before gasping "Oh, but I haven't introduced myself! How impolite of me! My name's Chisa Yukisome, Former Ultimate Housekeeper for Class 74th! Nice to meet you, Makoto!"

"U-Um, likewise, Ms. Yukisome." _Class 74th…? So she's one year older than Ms. Yoshida, then. And since she's an alumnus of Hope's Peak too, it seems becoming a teacher here is a frequent choice of career for former students…_

"So, now that the introductions are complete, can I know why you came to see little old me?" Chisa asked them, but especially Koichi. "I was in the middle of my paperwork for my students' exams, you know!"

"S-Sorry, Chisa…" the scout apologized weakly as the young woman began to pout. "I kinda forgot about that…"

"Hey, you've been a teacher for longer than I was; you should know!" the young teacher protested. "Grr, if you're going senile at your age then what's it gonna be once you're old?!"

"Hey, stop picking on me!" he protested and threw his hands in the air in surrender. "The alcohol might be making me a bit forgetful, alright, but it's not that bad!"

"Then perhaps you should stop drinking!" the orange-haired teacher playfully snapped at him before muttering "Ugh, I'm fortunate Kyosuke doesn't drink…"

 _Aren't we getting sidetracked here?_ Makoto thought as he found himself completely lost in what the two teachers were saying. _Kyoko's father called us for three o'clock… and it's already three!_

As they went on another tangent, the Ultimate Lucky Student felt it was enough small talk and friendly chatter and decided to step in. "H-Hm, sorry to interrupt you, but we haven't got much time…"

"Yeah, you're right, Makoto." Kizakura concurred with a nod before addressing the younger teacher again. "You see, Makoto and I didn't come to ask for a date, sorry Chisa."

"I wasn't interested," she replied matter-of-factly, but with a small grin towards her colleague.

"R-Right… We came to know if you had heard Jin talk about a meeting?" he finally asked, and Makoto let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were finally getting onto what truly mattered.

"A meeting you say…? No, I haven't heard about it…" she said after some thought. "Is it important?"

"Well," Makoto spoke up to answer in the Scout's stead "we've been called by the Principal to his office to discuss something with him. I think Mr. Kizakura wanted to know if Headmaster Kirigiri had maybe told you about it?"

"Yeah, it's about his girl, apparently," Koichi added after nodding in agreement with Makoto's statement. "I wasn't around for a couple of days, so he didn't tell me about it. I thought perhaps you had heard of it."

"No, I definitely haven't… But you say it's about his daughter?" Chisa asked and got two nods as answers. "Interesting… Aren't the two of them on bad terms?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Makes us wonder why he called us, actually. But I guess we'll see! Knowing Jin, it could literally be anything, from a trifling matter to a murder investigation…"

"It definitely could… Well, it might not be anything bad, right? Knowing the boss, he wouldn't involve people in his personal business if it wasn't to announce some good news! Anyway, please keep in touch, alright?" the young woman requested.

"Will do. Thanks, Chisa, see ya' later!" Kizakura said then tipped his hat to her and taking his leave, staggering a bit as he did so.

"Later Koichi! Goodbye, Makoto!"

"H-Have a nice day, M-Ms. Yukisome…" the lucky student said before quickly following after the scout. _This looks like it was an honest-to-goodness waste of time… Well, I got to meet Ms. Yukisome and she seems rather nice, but other than that, we didn't make much progress… I suppose that only leaves us with one choice, and that is to go and see what this is all about ourselves…_

* * *

When Makoto and Koichi reached the last floor of the administration building, they were surprised to hear muffled sounds coming from inside the Headmaster's office.

"Sounds like there's a heated debate going on in there." the Talent Scout commented as shouts from two different voices were heard unclearly from inside. "It seems Jin didn't invite only the two of us…"

"Yeah…" _I wonder who's inside, though…_ Makoto wondered and tried to focus on the voices. _One of these voices likely is the Principal's, but at who could he be shouting like that…? It can't be Kyoko; it doesn't sound like a feminine voice…_

"Well, ready for our grand entrance, boy?" Kizakura asked the lucky student with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Ready your weapons, I feel like we're going to war!"

**_End of Part One..._ **


	10. The Truth At Last (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kizakura kicks the door open, he and Makoto find themselves facing the demons of Kyoko's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second part of Chapter Nine! It is a little longer than the first part, and I think you'll understand why I had to split this chapter in two parts! ^^ Enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine: The Truth At Last (Part Two)_ **

"W-War?!" Makoto echoed in shock. But before he could protest, however, Koichi pushed the office door open in a dramatic fashion with a kick, making it slam loudly against the wall.

All the shouting ended as the two stared inside the office, although their reactions to the three pairs of eyes that immediately focused on them were not the same.

"Oh well, that's interesting. Surely didn't expect that!" the fedora-wearing man stated casually and smiled widely in amusement at the scene that unfolded inside. "You always find something to surprise me, Jin, my friend!"

On Makoto's end, however… he was simply left stunned. "W-What…? What's happening in there…?"

It took a couple of seconds for the confusion to settle down, and when it did, the three persons already in the room also had their own personal reaction at seeing the scout and the Ultimate Lucky Student entering.

"Ah, Koichi! And Makoto, too!"

"K-Kizakura?! M-Makoto?!"

"You! Devil!"

"'Devil…?' That not a nice way to treat an old friend, my dear Fuhito!" Koichi taunted and stepped inside the office, getting out his little bottle from inside his tuxedo. "How about a hug to celebrate our reunion?"

"I wasn't talking about you, imbecile!" the old man snapped and got up from his chair, pointing his cane towards the door. "I was talking about him! This demon trying to corrupt my granddaughter with his flawed ideals and thoughts of camaraderie!"

"Grandfather, that's enough!" Kyoko's strict and serious voice stopped her grandfather in an instant before Makoto found himself on the receiving end of a cane hit once more.

As for Makoto himself, he was already regretting coming to this meeting of which he understood the true nature. _Why does the Headmaster want me to see this unfold…?_ He wondered as both Jin and Fuhito were left baffled at the Ultimate Detective's reaction.

"Well, it looks like the only person who followed your principles stopped doing so!" the scout bragged as he went to sit in the chair next to the one the retired detective was sitting, patting him on the shoulder as he passed by him. "Times are tough, aren't they Fuhito?"

"Keep your mouth shut too, Kizakura." the lavender-haired girl added curtly, glaring at the scout who faked shivering. "If you planned on being useless, then just leave."

"Woah, no need to get angry, darling! It was just a joke! You know… to help with the ambiance!"

He received a couple of Kirigiri stares and a sigh for that comment.

"As much as I enjoy your support, Koichi, Kyoko is right." Jin had to concur with his daughter, going against his friend on that one. "I'd rather have an exchange than a brawl. Although, I'll admit that if there is someone who deserves it, it is you, Dad."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it!" Kizakura said and sat down. "Geez, you Kirigiris and your sense of humor… I'm fortunate Makoto is there to laugh at my jokes!"

This got the attention of everyone back to Makoto, who gulped awkwardly. The Ultimate Lucky Student had not moved an inch since entering the office, as if his legs just couldn't move.

 _W-What… What did I get myself into…?_ He wondered, and of all the eyes looking at him right now, the only ones he could focus on were the purple eyes of the youngest Kirigiri.

"Makoto." Kyoko addressed him coldly, not sparing him of her glare. "I have no idea why you are here, but I think you should leave while you still can."

"I agree! This pest has nothing to do here!" Fuhito agreed with his apprentice. "And this filth next to me should leave too!"

"Watch out who you're calling filth, old man." Kizakura shot him a rare dark glare of his own, as they engaged in a staredown contest. "Last time I checked; you entered the school's grounds illegally while I am at my workplace. Perhaps you'd like a rendezvous with the Ultimate Boxer to cool down your nerves, gramps?"

"ENOUGH!" the Headmaster, visibly tired of their antics, yelled angrily. "Remember that I am the Principal of this school and as long as you are in this office, I shall not accept any childish behavior." he then turned to Makoto. "Do not listen to him. You are certainly not a pest, and if I called you here, it is for a good reason."

"That I can at least agree with," Kyoko commented in a rare agreement with her genitor. "Although I am also interested as to the reason Makoto and Kizakura have been called here. I thought this was supposed to be a personal discussion."

"Exactly! Leave this place, Naegi! You have no place here!" Fuhito went back to harassing the lucky student, making Kyoko clench her teeth in anger. "Go back to your miserable parents who taught you such miserable ideals and leave this important discussion to people worthy of having it!"

This earned a collective gasp from the four people in the room, who had not expected that. Jin and Kyoko stood up in shock and Koichi shot the former detective another menacing glare.

 _M-My… miserable… parents…?_ "What… did you just say…?"

"I told you to go back to the miserable people who raised someone as useless as you are!" he repeated as Makoto closed his eyes, breathing slowly. "Who are you to corrupt the Kirigiri creed?! You are just as corrupted as this joke of a Principal is!"

"… What did you say… about my parents…?"

"M-Makoto?" the Ultimate Detective called him out, seeing in his expression something unknown.

"I said that they are a couple of miserable people who never taught you not to interfere in other people's business! How many times do I need to repeat myself until you understand, you fool?!"

This was the last straw for Makoto. It didn't take a second more for the boy to lash out and run towards the old man, anger filling his usually so kind eyes.

"H-HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS?!"

"MAKOTO!"

Both Koichi and Kyoko ran towards the raging Makoto in a hurry, as he looked just about to cut Fuhito's life short. The girl was the first to get to him, parrying a punch for her grandfather and catching Makoto by the waist, effectively stopping him on his tracks.

"Calm down, boy!" Koichi told him, almost pleadingly as the Ultimate Detective visibly struggled to keep her classmate in place. He helped her keeping him in place, and only then did he give up the will to get to the old man. "He's just trying to get under your skin, Makoto! Do not listen to him!"

 _They're right, Makoto…_ He himself thought, the lucid part of him telling him to calm down. _He knows you've got the truth figured out, so he doesn't want you here. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Mom and Dad are the best parents in the world, and you know it. Getting angry will just make him think you can't accept his truth._ With his former anger in check and after a deep breath, Makoto said "I'm fine. Thank you, Kyoko."

The girl in question still looked somewhat concerned over her friend's state, but the smile he gave her made her realize he truly was better. The softness in his features had returned, and she was confident enough to let go of him. Kizakura quickly did the same, and the two instead focused on sending yet another deathful glare to the Kirigiri patriarch.

"Dad, we're are going to have a long talk about this after we're done with _this_ talk, you know that?" Jin said, sighing in relief that the incident didn't go any further. "And I'll expect a written apology from you to Makoto and his parents, understood?"

"Hmph." was Fuhito's response, as he merely placed his cane on his lap, not giving Makoto even a glance or anything that could indicate feeling regret for his harsh words.

"Understood?" the Principal asked again, slamming his hands on his desk to show his frustration.

"If you think your stupid sentimentalism is going to get you anywhere, you're mistaken, Jin." the old detective told his son, his tone as flat as ever. "But very well, I'll accept these two's presence, if you can even explain why they are here in the first place like Kyoko asked earlier."

"Refrain from using my words for now, Grandfather," Kyoko said warningly, not bothering hiding her anger at her grandfather for getting her friend so upset. "Makoto, you're sitting with me."

"H-Huh…? S-Sure…" the boy muttered and sat next to the detective girl. He didn't miss the fact that she enlaced her fingers with his, although she kept that discrete. _Kyoko…_

He could feel all her nervousness in only her touch. That was when another question arose, one that had already popped up multiple times when he thought of Kyoko, but that he didn't deem important enough to ask.

 _What are with those gloves…?_ He wondered, staring with one eye at the gloved hand that held his own on the sofa. _At first, I thought they were simply a fashion statement, but I know better than to stick to initial assumptions with the Kirigiris… She always wears them, like they're a part of her… but why?_

As Koichi sat back on his chair, leaving Fuhito sandwiched between him and the Headmaster, the 'discussion' resumed, with Jin saying "Now that everyone settled down, we might be able to get onto what I wanted to discuss, although I'd like to state something first."

"The floor is all yours, my friend," Kizakura told him, with a supportive smile.

Seeing no one was objecting - not even Fuhito - Kyoko's father continued "I am not going to ask how you did it since I'm sure you have more tricks up your sleeve than I could even imagine, but entering the campus illegally was a bad idea, Dad." his tone was condemning, and he didn't back down when Fuhito raised an eyebrow to him. "You're _extremely_ lucky your intrusion didn't cause an incident, because in the current context, this could have led to casualties. I do hope you realize this was unneeded and will be reported to the Police, right?"

"Perhaps this joke of an Academy wouldn't be in such a state if you actually knew how to run it, Jin." the white-haired man calmly replied. Makoto realized he was using the same tactic again: triggering the Principal so he'd lose his cool and do something regrettable - almost like he'd done a moment ago.

However, that strategy didn't hold for long, when Kyoko spoke up again. "That is wrong, Grandfather." she stated, gaining the attention before adding "This man might be an idiot, a failure of a father, and a disgrace to the Kirigiri family," the Ultimate Lucky Student winced at that. "but he certainly knows how to operate a school. I also thought at first that he was incompetent, but I learned otherwise. This school has been led to its current state by the Principal's higher-ups and he had nothing to do with it. I investigated it personally and can assure that as fact."

"Thank you, Kyoko," Jin said with a smile towards his daughter, but that smile quickly dropped when the Ultimate Detective hmphed at him. "Well, moving on. As I was saying, I brought Makoto and Koichi for a very specific reason. You see, they are to serve as my witnesses."

"W-Witnesses?" the two persons in question echoed at the same time and looked at each other in confusion. _What does he mean by witnesses…?_ Makoto wondered and saw Kyoko nod in understatement. _It seems Kyoko knows…_

Leaning to her ear to ask her, Makoto whispered "Do you know what he's talking about, Kyoko? I don't recall being a witness to anything, much less something involving your grandfather, except for yesterday's events…"

"Hm, I do have an idea…" the detective whispered back, making sure to keep her voice low. "But these are only suspicions. And I'll admit that they aren't pleasant to me."

As Jin and Fuhito argued in the background, Koichi sent the two classmates a smile. And while Kyoko only returned a frown, Makoto smiled back before clutching the detective's hand tighter.

"It's gonna be fine, Kyoko, I'm here, alright?" he told her in his best reassuring tone. "Whatever happens, I'm your friend, and I'm here for you."

She let out a small chuckle. Meanwhile, Kizakura took out a pen and a small piece of paper from his breast pocket, scribbled something on it, before folding it, and extending his arm to pass it onto the lucky student; making sure the two other Kirigiris were too focused on their argument to notice.

"Thank you, Makoto. I mean it." the lavender-haired girl said with a genuine smile on her face. "But what did Kizakura write on this?"

"Good question…" Makoto unfolded the piece of paper and as Kyoko leaned in on his shoulder - her hand still in his - began to read.

" _Can I get a VIP seat for the wedding? :p"_

It was short, but it was enough for the two friends to blush furiously in embarrassment. They looked up to the scout and saw him grinning like an idiot on his chair. Makoto pouted for a bit at being mocked playfully by Koichi, but Kyoko gave him a glare, not as menacing as she usually did; in fact, more frustrated at the grown-up's antics than anything.

"Idiot…" Makoto heard her mutter, and when he expected her to release his hand for that reason, she actually didn't, much to his satisfaction.

 _It's kinda hard to imagine Kizakura standing up to Kyoko's grandfather when he does that…_ Makoto thought but decided to refocus on the two other Kirigiris, and their pretty heated argument.

"What kind of lie did you even tell my daughter when you invented that I used Ayame's death as a way to abandon you?!" was the first thing Makoto picked up and considering Kyoko's eyes turned to her father in an instant, he knew she had heard that too. "I know what you did, Fuhito, so don't try to avoid your responsibilities!"

"You've truly gone mad, Jin." the old detective said, unconcerned as to what his son was saying. "And to say I once considered calling you 'son'… What a shame, really."

"I never cared about being your son!" the Principal added, raising his voice. "You were obsessed with pursuing this idiocy of a family line and never gave a care about me! And you never did care for Kyoko either! You only saw in her an heir that you trained to satisfy your stupid ego!"

 _Wow, the Headmaster isn't holding back…_ The lucky student realized and felt the detective press on his hand harder. _Ayame must have been Kyoko's mother… and he said that Fuhito used her death as an opportunity to craft a lie and make Kyoko believe her father had abandoned her?_

"You have no right to talk about the family line!" Fuhito shot back, showing the slightest hint of irritation. "You are no longer a Kirigiri! You've lost that privilege the day you turned away your responsibilities! And now you are trying to derail Kyoko from her rightful path as a detective?!"

"Do you even hear yourself, Dad? 'Rightful path', really?! You forced her into becoming a detective to satisfy your own selfish needs!" Jin said and got a nod of agreement from Kizakura. "I won't argue that you trained her well, and I'm very proud of the young woman she became, but you took away her childhood, Fuhito! And if it had not been for Makoto's honorable ideals, I would have lost her forever! How can you even say that what you did was 'rightful?'"

This took Makoto by surprise. _Lost her… forever? He's saying that I am the one who… brought her back? What does that mean?_

"Jin is right, gramps." Koichi concurred with his friend. "The second I met her for scouting, I understood how much she had changed. I remember her being this smiling little girl, but when I met her again… this girl was clearly not there. And whether you like it or not, you raised her on the lie that her father had abandoned her, and that's a truth you can't avoid, Fuhito."

"H-Hm, sorry to interrupt, but u-um…" Makoto spoke up and saw Kyoko raising a surprised eyebrow in his direction. "Could you be clearer on that 'abandoned' part…? This is something I've been wondering about for a long time now, and well… I'd like to get the truth once and for all."

"And so do I." Kyoko surprisingly spoke up and agreed.

"Hmph, I didn't think someone as naively foolish as you are could have words of wisdom, Naegi." the retired detective stated before adding "But very well, I'll tell you the truth."

This actually made the Principal and the Talent Scout chuckle. "The truth, Dad? The one you never told, or the one that's convenient for you?"

"Enough." Fuhito said, tapping his cane on the floor frustratingly. "There can only be one truth. Perhaps this is something you would have learned if you had followed your family creed instead of following something as pointless as talent research."

Jin remained silent, allowing his father to continue.

"The truth is exactly as you know it, Kyoko." he began firmly. "This weak father of yours never cared for the Kirigiri line of detectives, which is why he used your mother's death as a way to abandon you and his responsibilities as a Kirigiri and a father!"

"No, that's wrong!"

It was brief and sudden, but Makoto's determined and convinced voice echoed inside the office, making the others actually flinch in their seat.

The room went quiet for a second, leaving everyone to their thoughts as Makoto could only ask himself a single question: _Why the hell did I shout like that?!_

"You say I'm wrong, boy?" Fuhito's voice was the one to interrupt the silence. "You have nerves, that I can at least give you. But you'll have to explain yourself. Truth-seekers use logic and evidence, not baseless conjecture."

"This is not baseless conjecture, trust me." the Ultimate Lucky Student told him, feeling empowered all of a sudden. "The fact that there's more to this than meets the eye is proven by the Headmaster's actions!"

"M-My father's… actions…?" Kyoko muttered, speechless.

"Yes, Kyoko." Makoto nodded. "The simple fact that you were accepted as a student of Hope's Peak proves that your father still cared for you and wanted to reconnect! Why would he have done that if he didn't want to see you anymore?"

Makoto knew he made a good point and one that Fuhito couldn't deny easily.

"Because while you enrolled Hope's Peak to cut all ties with your father, the Principal accepted you because he was proud of you and wanted to reconnect!" he added, squeezing Kyoko's hand harder to shake her out of her confused state.

"Exactly! The very reason I asked Koichi to scout you was so that I could see you again and tell you how proud of you I was for becoming such a talented detective!" Jin agreed intensely, as tears formed under his eyes. "You've got to trust me, Kyoko! I might have been weak, or incompetent as a father many times, but it never crossed my mind to abandon you!"

"Lies! You used her mother's death as your excuse to leave her behind!" Fuhito argued fiercely. "And the reason she became the detective she is today is that I trained her hard and taught her the Kirigiri creed! And whatever this thug might say, you never had any intention to see Kyoko again! Don't think I didn't investigate this school myself! I know that there is an instance called the Steering Committee that can accept students without the Headmaster's agreement! This must have been the case for Kyoko!"

 _Was Kyoko chosen by the Steering Committee to attend Hope's Peak?_ "No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted again and continued, not caring for the dark look he received from Fuhito. "While Kyoko once told me that the Steering Committee can accept students without the Principal's approval, this was not the case for her! She told me so herself when she investigated this school! Out of the sixteen students of Class 78th, the only ones who weren't selected by Mr. Kizakura after his scouting were me, as the Ultimate Lucky Student, and Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista!" the boy explained, his determination furthering. "All fourteen others were scouted by the Academy and their enrollment was approved by the Principal himself!"

"Makoto's right." Koichi agreed after taking a sip of his bottle. "Junko Enoshima's the only one we didn't accept ourselves because I thought she wasn't worthy of Hope's Peak. Too bad for you, I guess."

"Grr…" the old man was starting to fume at being contradicted. "Very well! Perhaps you didn't abandon her, but that doesn't change the fact that you never cared for her while I raised her to be a competent detective!"

All the others gasped as Fuhito admitted to his lie.

"So that was true then…" Kyoko finally said after remaining silent for a long time. "But why, Grandfather?! Why did you lie to me when our role is to expose the truth?!"

"Because I thought you didn't need someone like him in your life. All he did for the years he was with you was influencing you with his corrupted ways!" her grandfather told her angrily. "Look at the great detective you've become, Kyoko! All this was my doing, not his!"

"No, that's wrong!"

"Oh, shut it, you demon!"

"No!" Makoto protested, and stood up, using his free hand to point at Fuhito accusingly. "I don't give a care about who raised Kyoko! What I know is that she worked hard and sacrificed her childhood to be as good as she is! I won't let anyone look down on my friend's hard work, because I know that if there is someone who deserved to be a student of Hope's Peak Academy, it's Kyoko! So, _take that_!"

"Release my granddaughter's hand, you vile pervert!" the former detective said and stood up too, once again using his cane to threaten Makoto.

However, the Ultimate Lucky Student didn't back down this time. "No! Kyoko is someone I care for, so I won't let anyone ruin her life any longer! She deserves to make the choices she wants, and I'll stand by her side for as long as it takes! Perhaps she didn't make many friends in the past, but _I_ am her friend, and that is something that none of you will be able to change!"

"M-Makoto…"

Jin began to cry at his student's words for his daughter, and in a swift move, grabbed the picture frame on his desk.

"Weakling…" the old detective muttered as his son began to shed his tears.

Kizakura stood up and went to his friend's side as he began to stare at the picture emotionally. He patted him on the shoulder saying, "Perhaps this the best proof you can offer her, don't you think?"

"H-Huh?" _What are they talking about?_ "What do you mean, Mr. Kizakura?" Makoto asked as he, Kyoko, and Fuhito looked in the Headmaster's direction.

"I'll tell you, Makoto, but first…" he paused, sending the Ultimate Lucky Student a smile. "Could you sum up everything? Can you show Kyoko that what she was told was a lie?"

 _Huh? Where's that coming from?!_ "Y-Yes, sir!" he nonetheless said, then begun "All this began years ago, when Kyoko, her parents, and her grandfather lived together. One day, as Kyoko and Fuhito were abroad, Kyoko's mom fell sick. Kyoko told me that she died too quickly for her to be back in time to Japan and that she never saw her again. But that was a lie. In fact, as Kyoko's mother was taking her final breath, a much more nefarious plan was taking place. In fact, when she departed, Kyoko's father disappeared, leaving her in her grandfather's care. Kyoko was told that the Headmaster abandoned her, but this wasn't the truth. In fact, there was a liar, who tried to use Kyoko as their means to ensure their family legacy. They told Kyoko that her father had abandoned her, and encouraged her to hate him for not pursuing the detective's path, which leads to the present.

"Kyoko was scouted by Mr. Kizakura as the Ultimate Detective for Class 78th of Hope's Peak Academy, making her my classmate. I immediately noticed that she was reserved and didn't like to talk about her relationship with the Headmaster - her father. Still, I didn't give up and did my best to befriend her. It took time, but Kyoko eventually began to trust me, which had been forbidden to her by the liar of this story. She told me parts of her story, but I realized they didn't match with the Headmaster's actions and words, which made me realize that someone had to be lying about her past. Using the process of elimination, I deduced who it must have been, but decided to keep my accusations to myself, to wait for the moment Kyoko would be able to accept the truth. Finally, the final act of this story began yesterday.

"As we were coming back from our exams, I told Kyoko my doubts as to the legitimacy of the story she had told me. Later, someone knocked on my door. Little did I know, this was the liar of this story. They told me that we needed to talk when Kyoko interrupted us. I went to check on her, but long story short, the liar threatened to hurt me if I didn't leave her alone, earning them the wrath of the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba. The incident was ended by the Security Chief's intervention, and that was when I learned the liar's identity. Lastly, and to wrap it up: today's events.

"I received a message from the Headmaster this morning, asking me to come to their office to discuss something about Kyoko. Little did I know at the time that I would find myself in the middle of a heated debate about her past, where the liar and the Principal were arguing, trying to ensure the legitimacy of their story. I arrived here with Mr. Kizakura, and through countless deduction and arguments, I finally pieced out the whole truth.

"That's right!" he pointed his pointer finger at the old man again. "The liar in this story, the person who made Kyoko believe that her father had abandoned her to make sure she'd follow the detective's path and be an heir to the Kirigiri line of detectives… is you, Fuhito Kirigiri!"

The room went silent as Makoto finished his summary of the truth and the lies in Kyoko's past. The Ultimate Detective closed her eyes, seemingly in thought. The Headmaster continued to look at the picture frame he was holding, crying. The former detective also closed his eyes, which only left Makoto and Kizakura.

The former dropped his accusing stance but didn't sit down. His shoulder relaxed and he took Kyoko's gloved hand with more assurance.

As for Koichi, he was the one to break the silence by saying "Thank you, Makoto. This was pretty good if I do say so myself!" he grinned at him.

"A-Ah, um… Y-You're welcome… I guess?" _I didn't do much though… This was just a summary, no need to praise me like I did anything out of the ordinary…_

"S-Should I, K-Koichi…?" Jin asked his friend, pointing to the picture frame, still sobbing. Makoto still had no idea what that picture frame showed, though.

 _It's true that this picture frame was there every time I came here…_ The lucky student realized and began thinking again. _But why is it making Kyoko's father so emotional…?_

"I think you should, my friend," Kizakura advised. "It's a pretty picture… And it will be as good as proof as you'll ever find."

"Y-You're right… Yes, yes, you're right…"

"U-Um, I know this is not the first time I ask that, but what do you mean?" Makoto asked embarrassedly. "What's there on that photo, Mr. Kizakura?"

"How about you see it for yourself?" the scout told the student. "Jin, may I?" the Principal nodded, letting Kizakura take the picture frame. "Hey, Kyoko, catch!"

The blonde man tossed the frame into the air in the Ultimate Detective's direction, whose eyes opened as she heard her name being called out. "K-Koichi!" the Headmaster exclaimed as the frame flew into the air towards Kyoko and Makoto.

Still, the lavender-haired girl was alert enough to snatch the picture frame with her free in mid-air before it touched the ground.

 _Woah, no need to toss it! You could've just passed it!_ Makoto realized as Kizakura chuckled like a child making a bad joke. But his attention quickly turned elsewhere when he heard Kyoko gasp.

"K-Kyoko? W-What's wrong…?" the boy asked his friend as she remained agape, her violet eyes focused intensely on the picture. "K-Kyoko…?"

Makoto sat down and got a look at the picture.

 _T-That's…! N-No way…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student found himself speechless at the sight he got.

The picture that had been so carefully framed showed a young and smiling Kyoko in a white blouse, blue skirt, and a pink bowtie who was being held in the air by a black-haired man in a white shirt. The cheeriness and amusement in her expression were evident.

_She looks like an entirely different person with such a genuine smile on her face… Kyoko… You didn't deserve what happened to you… But honestly… I have trouble believing she could have changed that much…_

Makoto looked up to the Headmaster, still sobbing on his desk chair.

" _You see… Kyoko used to be a smiling girl who would beam at the thought of seeing her loved ones and who lived a happy childhood, but… time passed, and… well, she changed."_

 _Yes, he did say that…_ Makoto recalled his exchange with the Principal, which had been the starting point of Makoto's investigation of the Kirigiri family. _And with everything I learned since then… I can see why…_

"K-Kyoko…" Makoto looked up to see a smiling Jin. "K-Kyoko, my daughter… I… I n-never… I never s-stopped thinking of you…! I… I never could stop t-thinking about you… b-because you're my baby daughter!"

"ENOUGH! I shall not let you harass my granddaughter any further, Jin!" Fuhito suddenly exclaimed, his shout echoing loudly through the room. "I am tired of this, so know that as I speak, as Kyoko's legal guardian, I am putting her out of this school! Refuse and we'll see each other in court! Kyoko, we're leaving!"

"W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAT?!" was the common reaction from everyone besides the young detective before Makoto added, "Y-You can't do that!"

"N-No… I…"

"K-Kyoko…?" the Ultimate Lucky Student turned to his friend who had begun crying. "K-Kyoko, what's wrong?!"

"I… I… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KYOKO!" _Kyoko, what you are doing?!_

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SICK OF YOU!"

"KYOKO, COME BACK HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Fuhito yelled furiously but went unanswered.

Throwing the picture frame at her father, the Ultimate Detective disengaged from Makoto's hand and ran away from the office, her crying out of control.

"I'll get her!" Jin said, standing up.

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" Fuhito warned him, standing up too.

However, before neither of them could even take a step towards the exit, Makoto cut them "NO! I'll go get her! I think it's been made extremely clear that I'm the one who understands her best! You've hurt her enough already!"

_Quick, I've gotta catch up to her!_

As Makoto exited the Headmaster's office, the last thing he heard was Koichi Kizakura's voice telling his friend "Jin… If there's someone who can help her… it's gotta be him."

* * *

"KYOKO!" _Kyoko, where did you go?!_

When Makoto ran out of the office to follow after Kyoko, he found the hallway empty… apart from one figure in the distance.

 _W-Wait, that's…!_ "Ms. Yoshida!"

"Huh?"

"Ms. Yoshida, wait up!"

"M-Makoto?!"

Breathing heavily after running to the other end of the hallway in a flash, Makoto caught up to his homeroom teacher.

"W-What's going on here, Makoto?!" she asked, looking a bit out of breath herself. "I was going to the Principal's office when I saw Kyoko running out in tears! What happened?!"

"I… I'll tell you later!" the lucky student told her and resumed his run. "I gotta find Kyoko!"

"Okay, I'm coming with you!" the young teacher said, running alongside him before he could even protest.

"She must have gone back to her dorm room!" Makoto stated the adrenaline taking over and making run faster than he ever did. "Come on, Ms. Yoshida, faster!"

"Hey, I'm doing my best!" she protested and did her best to run faster. "I was an Ultimate Lucky Student, not an Ultimate Sprinter!"

"And what do you think I am?!" the current Ultimate Lucky Student questioned, as he went down the stairs in a hurry.

"Good point…" the young woman admitted, before effectively picking up the pace.

They were out of the building in less than a minute and received suspicious looks from the people who saw them pass. Makoto didn't care enough to notice them, though. Not even the blonde fashionista who grinned when she saw the despair in Makoto's eyes…

* * *

*driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing*

"Kyoko! It's me!" Makoto cried from behind the detective's door, pounding on it repeatedly. "Kyoko! Please let me in!"

"She can't hear you, Makoto, the rooms are soundproof." Yuki reminded him as she noticed the boy's fist reddening with each pound into the door.

*driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing*

"Kyoko!" he tried again, not really taking his teacher's words into account. "Kyoko!"

"Are you sure she's here, Makoto?" the teacher asked carefully, knowing that a word in the right place would enrage Makoto in his panicked state. "She could've gone elsewhere."

"No, I'm sure she's here!" Makoto told her. _Fuck, Kyoko, why won't you open to me?!_

"Hey, what's going on here?! What are you two commoners doing?"

They turned to their left and saw the Ultimate Affluent Progeny standing there, annoyance all over his face.

"Go away, Byakuya! Get the _hell_ out of here!" Makoto snapped at the Togami heir before punching the door.

"What did you say…?" Byakuya asked both surprised and angered. Being insulted by Makoto is something anyone would be surprised at, really.

"Togami. To your room. Now." Ms. Yoshida said warningly - the scary side she rarely showed on full display.

"Hmph. Very well." he conceded. "I'm expecting an explanation later, though."

Once the affluent progeny had gone inside his nearby room and closed his door, Makoto sighed before pounding and ringing some more.

*driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing* *driiiing*

"Makoto, perhaps you should give… it a… rest…" Yuki paused as the door opened. "Okay, never mind."

"M-Makoto…"

"KYOKO! OH, KYOKO!"

As soon as he saw the Ultimate Detective's figure, Makoto jumped in her arms in a tight hug, catching her by surprise.

 _Thank God… Kyoko… KYOKO!_ "It's okay, Kyoko, I'm here…"

"M-Makoto… *sniff*"

"Let's go inside, folks." the teacher said. "Walls have ears around here."

As she said that, it was beyond their imagination that an Ultimate Soldier hiding in the shadows was currently clenching her teeth in frustration at the scene of closeness between the Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Detective…

* * *

"Are you better, Kyoko?" Makoto asked as he brushed the last tear off the girl's face with his thumb and took her gloved hands with his.

"Yes… quite," she replied and smiled at him. "T-Thank you, Makoto."

"Y-You're welcome…" he told her sweetly as he took her hand with his once more. "You… You had me scared, Kyoko… I… I don't want to see you in this state, alright?"

"Considerate as always…" Kyoko told him with a small grin. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Makoto. It has been years since I last had a breakdown like that but with all the pressure and my grandfather insulting you… I snapped and lost my cool. You have my apologies."

"It's fine, Kyoko. You don't have to apologize." the Ultimate Lucky Student assured her with a soft smile. "You were put under more pressure than anyone should have to go through, and it made you lose it. Anyone would have done the same. Heh, I did it before you, when I think about it!"

"Makoto, you of all people, losing it? I don't believe that for a second!" they turned around to see Ms. Yoshida smirking gently at the lucky student.

"W-Well… We all have times where we just have had enough, and well…" he paused, all embarrassed all of a sudden. "This was one of those times for me…!"

"I suppose we do…" Kyoko said, her smile dropping. "I can't say I would lose it if anyone spoke ill of my father or my grandfather… But I suppose that considering my relationships with them, that makes sense…"

"Kyoko…" _You don't need to blame yourself…_ Makoto thought as he placed his hands on her cheeks. "I am sure that if it ever came to that, you'd have the same reaction I had. And you did yesterday, actually, when your grandfather… threatened me. The way you stood up to Mukuro to defend him… I think you did it because you didn't want to see your grandfather being hurt, even if you feel like he betrayed you."

"W-Wait… You got into a fight with _Mukuro_?!" the young teacher gapped at that statement, looking at the two classmates sitting on the detective's bed with wide eyes. "How come I've not been informed of that?!"

"It's okay, Ms. Yoshida, they didn't actually fight." Makoto began to explain and continued "The Security Chief arrived before Mukuro pushed Kyoko over the edge. And I'm sure the Principal didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, I hope it's that…" she said, but the Ultimate Lucky Student heard her mutter "I'd still like to get some info from time to time…"

"Hm, Ms. Yoshida?" Kyoko called the young teacher out.

"Yes, Kyoko?"

"I… I need to apologize to you too." the detective said and bowed her head. "The conduct you saw earlier was unworthy of a student, and for that, I am sorry."

"Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko…" Yuki repeated smilingly before addressing the girl again. "You don't need to apologize for that. I'm sure Makoto was about to tell you this, but there is no need to feel shame for showing your emotions. I wanted to tell you this ever since the Principal told me about you before the official beginning of the year, but since you didn't seem to be doing too bad, I didn't. But now, I'll give you a word of advice, okay?"

She nodded, and both she and Makoto looked at their teacher expectantly.

"You don't need to hold back, ever." Ms. Yoshida told her gently. "Perhaps you've been taught another way, but it's wrong. As long as there are people like Makoto in this world, you don't need to hide your emotions. Because even if you do, there'll be a certain Ultimate Lucky Student stubborn enough to get you to open up to him."

Makoto blushed at that remark, which made the teacher chuckle.

"Hey, did you really think I had not noticed your countless attempts at befriending Kyoko, Makoto?" she asked him with a knowing grin. "If you wanted to hide it, you should have done a better job at doing so!"

"N-No, I didn't want to hide it…" the boy replied, feeling his cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second. "It just pained me to see Kyoko all on herself like that."

"Yes, I am merely kidding, Makoto." Yuki told him, her grin dropping - which made him sigh in relief - before it reappeared as quickly as it was gone and she added "And another thing the two of you aren't hiding well is your obvious crush on each other!"

"H-Hey!" Makoto protested. "That's personal, Ms. Yoshida!"

"I see that you aren't denying it…" the young woman stated easily. "And if Kyoko's blush is any indication, I got it right on the money!"

As Makoto turned to look at the Ultimate Detective, he saw her hide her face with her hair, hiding her from view.

_Kyoko… don't tell me… nah, no way. I really need to get this idea off my head! I can't be Kyoko's type! Whatever happened today, she's still a strong girl with an independent personality… I'm certainly neither strong nor independent, haha!_

"Well, make of that what you will." Ms. Yoshida said. "There was something I was curious about, though. If it isn't too personal, of course."

"H-Hm, yes… w-what is it?" Kyoko asked, regaining her composure.

"I'm sorry to talk about it so quickly after you had that heated debate, but…" she paused for a moment, before continuing "Do you think you can mend your relationship with your father? Because, from the times he briefed me about the class or when I went to his office to either relay information or hand him official documents, he really seemed to care about you."

"Yes, I know that now…" Kyoko said with a sniffle, making Makoto take her hand once more. "And when Kizakura showed me that picture… it made me realize that perhaps he was telling the truth about not abandoning me. But it makes me angry at myself that I couldn't see something as blatantly obvious as a photo of me on his desk every time I went there for my investigations…"

"Kyoko, it's not your fault." Makoto kindly told her, stroking her hair soothingly. "You thought he had abandoned you, so of course you couldn't imagine he kept a memento of you so close."

"But still, what does that say about my abilities as a detective?" Kyoko asked, still unconvinced. "I've been raised not to let emotions get in the way but I let my hatred for him blind me, so this is pretty pathetic."

"No, Kyoko, it's not," Makoto told her, looking at her right in the eyes, his brown eyes meeting her violet. "The way you were raised brought you an amazing talent, but it took so much away from you. You aren't pathetic, Kyoko. On the contrary, I don't think I've ever met a girl as awesome as you are. The things you're able to do, how autonomous and strong you are… Those are things I envy from you, Kyoko. And you need to realize that you aren't pathetic. Your grandfather might have been harsh with you and told you that you were a failure to your family… but to this class… you're Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective who impresses everyone with her deductive skills."

He paused.

"And to me… you're a girl with so many qualities that I am so glad to be calling my friend."

"Makoto…" she said lowly, almost as a whisper, and squeezed his hands harder. "I… I…"

"K-Kyoko…" _K-Kyoko, I…_

They stared at each other intensely, the detective looking for all the comfort she needed in Makoto's glowing eyes; while the Ultimate Lucky Student just wanted to see the hopeful emotions in them, rather than her despair.

They closed their eyes, trying to picture the other without seeing them. Makoto could see every one of Kyoko's features like she was imprinted in his mind. She was the graceful lavender-haired girl he knew she could be, and not the sad girl broken by years of loneliness. He wanted to be there for her, to tell her that she'd be alright and that she'd never have to worry about anything ever again.

He just wanted to comfort her, because she so desperately needed it.

They leaned closer, letting each other's sweet scent invade their thoughts as the last part of their lucidity was about to vanish.

_K-Kyoko… I… I…_

"Hm, kids? I'm still here, y'know?"

"Aaah!"

"Good Lord, I'm a teacher, not a romance advisor!"

"M-Ms. Yoshida!"

As they turned around in a panic, the two friends suddenly felt themselves being well aware of their surroundings, and that their homeroom teacher was in fact, still very much in the room!

 _Wait, what in the world was I about to do?!_ Makoto asked himself as he removed himself from the bed, now standing up nearby. _Makoto, get a grip of yourself!_

"S-Sorry…" was all the Ultimate Lucky Student could say to his teacher who looked at them with a mix of sweetness and exasperation in her eyes.

"No, it's fine. Just, friendly advice, this is something meant to be intimate," she said, once again, not really scolding them, but not really approving either. "Well, I'll take my leave now. I think the two of you should get some rest, this must have been exhausting for you."

As she twisted the doorknob and opened the door, she turned towards her students one final time.

"And Kyoko, even if you aren't used to it, my door's always open for you if you need any help, okay?"

"Very well. I'll keep it in mind." the Ultimate Detective simply responded with a firm nod.

"Excellent. Then have a nice day, Makoto, Kyoko."

And with that, she exited the room, carefully closing the door on her way out.

This left the two Ultimates alone inside, in an awkward situation - that was an understatement. After half a minute of silence during which Makoto fidgeted with the zipper of his hoodie, Kyoko eventually broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what just happened, Makoto… I… I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's fine," he assured her with a semi-confident smile. "And I'm sorry too. This was unneeded on my part." _You bet it was, Makoto! What stunt were you trying to pull here?! You're keep telling yourself that she's your friend, so then act like it! She needs your support more than ever, not anything else!_

Visibly satisfied with that, Kyoko went quiet again, and this time Makoto was the one who broke the silence.

"So do you think you'll be able to reconnect with your father?" he asked, knowing that after everything that had happened and the fact that he had been a witness to all of that, this wasn't really a touchy subject anymore - it couldn't really be.

"I don't know." she replied before explaining further "He might not have abandoned me, but he still made no attempts to see me again when my grandfather and I settled down in Japan. So I don't know."

"Hm-hm." Makoto nodded. _Makes sense, I can't really expect her to mend years of hate in less than an hour._ "And about your grandfather, do you… do you think it'll be fine?"

"I do not know either." she once again said, adopting a thinking pose. "My Grandfather is someone I respect deeply for his hard work and intelligence… but after learning that he lied to me and prevented me from seeing my mother on her deathbed, as well as insulting you as he did… it'll take time for me to forgive him, that's for sure."

"Do you want my opinion, Kyoko?" Makoto wondered as he sat where Yuki had been sitting before.

"Go right ahead."

"I don't think you have to be on bad terms with anyone. This was your past, but you do not have to make it your future. Now you know that your father - even if he made mistakes - still loved you, and even if he also made mistakes in his own rights, I'm sure your grandfather cares deeply for you." the lucky student said with wisdom in his voice. "It probably won't be easy and it will probably take some time, but you have the will to forgive… then _they_ should be the people you forgive."

She seemed to be thinking about his words deeply, having regained her perfectly stoic and neutral expression that recent events had made disappear for a while - _I suppose Rome wasn't built in a day, and that Kyoko won't fundamentally change in a day either…_ Makoto thought.

"You… might be right about that," she told him admittingly. "To be honest, this… this situation made me realize just how much I lost because of my family creed, and well… I'd like to change it if I could."

"Kyoko… That's a wise decision." Makoto supported with a friendly smile. "But you don't have to throw away everything, you know? It might not have been all fun and games, but you still are an amazing detective and I feel like you enjoy what you do very much, so… you don't have to stop your detective work."

"I… I know that; it's just…" she paused, staring at her hands. "With everything my detective work took away from me… I think it could be for the best if I stopped altogether, at least if I really want to make an attempt at fixing this whole mess."

 _Kyoko…_ "Well, this is your decision and I have no right to interfere in it, but…" Makoto offered her his biggest smile. "Kyoko the Ultimate Detective really has a nice ring to it. And your father did say he was proud of the detective you were, didn't he?"

"I suppose…"

 _Oh, can't you be more decisive with your emotions, Kyoko?!_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought amusingly as the girl crossed her arms in thought. "Anyway, whatever you decide, Kyoko, you're still my friend, and you still mean a lot to me. You can count on me to help you figure everything out, okay?"

"You won't change your mind on helping me, will you?" she asked him with a knowing smile.

"Nope!"

"As I thought. Well, I suppose it is what makes you who you are, and that's a good thing."

"Haha, stop, you're making me blush!" the boy said, all embarrassed. "It's nothing, really. I'm average at a lot of things, so I use my optimism and trust to make up for it."

"You are _not_ average, Makoto." suddenly, her voice was way firmer and Kyoko was way more decisive. "You pieced out the truth regarding my past alone when the story I gave you was flawed. This needed deductive skills worthy of an Ultimate Detective, but… you succeeded where I couldn't have, Makoto."

"U-Um… did I, haha?"

"Yes, you did. You trusted your instincts and your emotions… You didn't really have any solid proof that my father had not abandoned me, did you?"

"W-Well…" _She's not entirely wrong…_ "Kinda? I mean, some facts didn't match up… but you're right that I didn't have anything decisive."

"And this is why you figured everything out when I wasn't able to," she stated. "My Grandfather always told me that hunches were worthless and that the truth was found by finding decisive evidence and looking at the facts with completely neutral eyes. Let's just say that… you did none of those things…"

"Y-Yeah, that's p-pretty much it…" he admitted sheepishly. "I'm not much of a detective, aren't I?"

"Well, you aren't a detective, but that doesn't implicate your reasoning and your way of thinking," Kyoko told him, visibly thinking about her own words. "I don't know how you would do investigating a crime like a murder, but you definitely excel when it comes to helping people. You're more than an Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto… no, to me… you're more like an Ultimate Hope."

 _An… Ultimate Hope? That doesn't sound too bad, but I don't think I'm worthy of such a title…!_ Makoto thought and chuckled awkwardly at the title he'd been given.

"Well, these are just my thoughts, you don't need to pay them any mind." the Ultimate Detective commented, almost brushing off her own statement. "Titles don't mean anything, and I've been made painfully aware of that fact today."

"N-No, it's fine…" _It doesn't look like she kept much fondness of her Ultimate title after everything that happened… I think not being able to solve the mystery of her past by herself must have hurt her ego as a detective, although she seems genuinely glad I helped her…_

_So that leaves me with only one mystery…_

"U-Um, Kyoko…?" he called out to her hesitantly.

"Why the sudden hesitation, Makoto?" she answered, grinning a bit.

However, her grin faltered when Makoto spoke up again.

"I-I was wondering about one last thing that I realized e-earlier…" _Why do I feel like this is not going to be pleasant…?_ "It's about your hands."

"Ah."

"T-Those gloves you wear… I thought they were just some form of fashion statement at first, but then I realized this is not really something you'd do…" the lucky student said and got a nod from the detective. "So… I was wondering why you were always wearing them…"

"I knew this would come up one day…" she muttered to herself, but Makoto still heard her. "This… One day, Makoto, alright? One day I'll tell you. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would be if it weren't for your help, but… I can tell this story only to someone I consider _family_. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm breaking your trust, but… I can't tell you. Not yet."

 _Family, huh… So friendship is not gonna cut it this time, then…_ "It's fine, Kyoko, I understand. And don't worry, you didn't break my trust." _Although now you've got me really curious… What could be the story that she can only tell someone she considers family?_

"I'm glad. Hm, sorry if that seems rude, but… I'd like to get some rest, and as much as your presence is comforting, I think I need to think for myself." the lavender-haired girl said with rare caution for her, making Makoto giggle.

"Yeah, sure," he replied without a hint of irritation at being asked to leave. "I need to go apologize to Byakuya anyway."

"Apologize to Byakuya? For what exactly?" asked Kyoko, her interest piqued.

"Well… I kinda snapped at him earlier when he asked what Ms. Yoshida and I were doing in the hallway…" he explained. _How did I even do that?! The only person I've seen stand up to Byakuya was Hina… I suppose I was too emotionally distraught to think straight…_ "I'm sure some of our classmates would think he deserved it, but I think he was just really surprised and didn't mean any harm, so I need to apologize."

"I see… I personally wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't, but knowing you, you've been shaking in your boots about whether or not he'd forgive you ever since, haven't you Makoto?" Kyoko smirked at Makoto, who could only nod weakly in response.

_She's still really sharp, that much didn't change!_

Smiling, she added "Then you go do that. I'll keep you updated on the situation, alright?"

"Please do." the lucky student said before standing up from her desk chair. "Well… I'll give you some time. Goodbye, Kyoko."

Bowing respectfully, Makoto grabbed the knob and opened the door, hearing the Ultimate Detective's last words as he headed out.

"Goodbye, Makoto. And thank you for everything."

With a satisfied smile, Makoto went on the other side of the hallway, and knocked on the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's door…

* * *

"So, how do you think this went, Jin?" Koichi asked as he and his friend came out of the office.

"I suppose that it could have gone better, but it could also have gone way worse." the Headmaster admitted, sighing. "With someone as desperate to stick to the traditions as my father, I think this will have to do."

The two men had remained in the office for a little while longer when the Ultimate Lucky Student went after the detective girl. They continued arguing with the Kirigiri patriarch until Fuhito had had enough and left the office, slamming the door on his way out and telling his son that he 'didn't want to see his face ever again'.

"Hey, I don't think it was that bad!" the Scout said and patted his long-time friend on the back. "Wait… You didn't really think Kyoko wouldn't have this kind of reaction… did you?"

"No, I knew she'd react that way… She must have bottled up her sadness for years now… But I'm not sure I was prepared to see my baby daughter have a mental breakdown like that." Jin replied before adding with a great deal of shame in his voice "Especially not because of me."

_Jin… You truly are feeling bad for what Kyoko went through, aren't you…?_

"Hey, don't go depressed on me now! How about a drink to get your spirits back?" Kizakura proposed, getting out his own bottle and taking a sip. "You said it yourself, there are probably things you could have done better, but in the end, it was your old man's fault."

"You're probably right." the Principal nodded. "But it still makes me feel ashamed that my own daughter felt hatred for me; even if my father greatly encouraged her. I wouldn't mind a drink, though."

"Ah, that's the Jin I befriended!" the fedora-wearing man said cheerfully. "And don't worry, I'm sure Kyoko won't hold anything against you anymore."

"Really? What makes you so sure, Koichi?"

 _You really can be clueless… And they say I'm the carefree one!_ The scout thought amusingly before responding "Well, she might continue to hate you for a little bit, but don't forget that she has someone by her side whose ideals of optimism and forgiveness are contagious!"

"Right. Makoto." the Headmaster said, and with a sigh, added "I owe him much. Kyoko never would have learned the truth if it weren't for him. I need to do something to begin paying him back."

"That's very much like you, Jin. You don't like being indebted to anyone, don't you?" he teased and received a way more serious nod than expected. "Well, since I'm sure he won't accept anything you might offer him, why don't you offer something to his family? I heard Makoto had a sister, perhaps we could pull some strings and you know… land her here?"

"K-Koichi! H-How exactly do you plan on doing that?!" the Principal asked, baffled.

"Well, two members of the Steering Committee are dead - rest their souls - and if the others resist the Reserve Course's fury, they'll have little to no credibility and legitimacy, so…" he paused and sent his friend a grin. "I'd say you really are the boss here now, aren't you? I'm sure we could arrange something like that."

"While you're not wrong, that's awfully optimistic of you…" the black-wearing man said seriously and deep in thought. "If the protest gets any more intense, I don't think the school will be able to remain open, at least not until they can solve the issue. As much as I trust Juzo and the security team, the only reason they've been able to hold them off for now is that they haven't been outmatched too much. I'm afraid this could change any day."

"Hey, Yoshida told us Makoto's optimism was infectious, didn't she? He must be rubbing off on me!" Kizakura laughed. "And still, I heard that one Former Ultimate Student Council President decided to lend our Former Ultimate Boxer some help in pushing the parading students back, so we should be fine! And even if things went awry, then we'd just have to wait until they got better, right? Hey, Hope's Peak has been here for several hundreds of years, it ain't just gonna end like that! Maybe it'll have to take a break, but believe me that this school isn't closing forever any time soon!"

"No, of course not…" Jin reluctantly agreed. "Anyway, I've got a plan in case the Parade becomes impossible to deal with."

"Oh? Well, go on, my interest is piqued!"

"You see, we could…"

Kizakura listened closely, the Headmaster keeping his voice low as he explained his plan in detail. It was… rather extreme, but as much as he searched, the Talent Scout couldn't find any flaw in it.

"I see… Well, it's good to know you have a last-minute plan, but trust me, Jin, I don't think it will be needed." the blonde man insisted. "I could be wrong, but there'll be a time the Reserve Course is tired of protesting, don't you think?"

"I hope so… I really do…"

"Anyway, you have my whole support, my friend! And even if you made mistakes - whether it's with the school or with Kyoko - as long as there are people like Makoto around… I think we're fine."

"That's right. Quite a great Ultimate Lucky Student, don't you think?" Jin asked rhetorically.

"Especially for your daughter!" Kizakura said with a teasing smile. "I don't know about you, but I've already booked a VIP seat for the wedding!"

"Right, wedding… That might be a bit far, but if there's someone I'd want to take my daughter's hand…" he paused, looking at the ray of sunlight through the window with a fond smile. "It would be Makoto Naegi."

And thus, the two longtime friends exited the building to get their drink with a smile on their face. It had not been an easy day for anyone, and the situation still looked grim, but neither of them would despair. Because there were reasons to hope, and they would be clinging onto those until the day they stopped drawing breath.

Perhaps the past had had its share of regrets, perhaps the present didn't seem so pleasant… but with Hope by their side, the future could hold something new. There will be hardships, but as long as they believe in Hope, they know _he_ and his friends can make it through anything. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to say that this chapter wasn't even planned at the beginning... Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway, as it was a long but satisfying chapter for me to write! As for a question I think I'll get, I chose the name of Kyoko's mother based on a(nother) Ace Attorney character I love, Iris, whose Japanese name is Ayame! Until the next chapter, please leave a comment: it helps a lot!


	11. Concert Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of Class 78th are surprised to see that their homeroom teacher is late for their last class of the year and debate on what they should do. And after saying goodbye to their teacher, it is time for Hope's Peak Academy to regain some colors...

**_Chapter Ten: Concert Night_ **

Among the students of Hope's Peak Academy were two types of people: those who would survive, and those who wouldn't. Because as the time for the Tragedy that would plunge the world into despair drew closer and closer, _this_ was what it was all about: those who would survive and those who wouldn't.

There was still some time left, however, before it all began; and while Makoto Naegi didn't know that, this specific night was one he'd treasure for a long time. A time to let go of the last barriers that were still holding strong; a time to look towards the future, without forgetting the past. Truly, a wonderful time.

It still did close out an important moment of Makoto's life, and looking back, it went better than he could have ever expected. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't look forward to seeing what was next; for his optimism told him the future was bright and hopeful. Things are, he was wrong.

Or was he? In the end, is a world tainted by despair insurmountable with enough hope… and enough love?

* * *

"Oh come on! It's one of the first time we actually gotta come and she's gotta be late?!" Leon exclaimed, sharing his classmates' frustration.

"This is indeed rather unsettling." Sakura concurred although she voiced it rather differently. "Ms. Yoshida is not one for tardiness."

"This is unacceptable in a school environment!" the Class Rep, Taka, added, raising his voice as he always did when he thought someone went against the rules. "We might be nearing the end of the year but this is no time for relaxation yet!"

"Patience, Taka," Celeste advised, her voice completely neutral. "For you've broken more school regulations by shouting than Ms. Yoshida did by being late."

"She's right about that, bro." Mondo had to agree with the Ultimate Gambler. "You gotta learn to stay cool, even when someone runs in the hallway or when the teach is late."

In fact, Class 78th was waiting for Yuki Yoshida to open the classroom for them, but so far, no luck. She was already running ten minutes late, which was less than a habit for the young teacher, who was often in her room even before the classes actually began. What surprised the Ultimates more than that though, was that of all the times to be late, it had to be for the last class of the year.

"I hope she didn't run into trouble with the parading students…" Chihiro weakly offered, beginning to sob at the thought. "T-This isn't like her…"

"I agree with Chihiro that this isn't like Ms. Yoshida to be late, but I'm sure she's fine." Makoto, ever the optimist, commented. "She'll be here soon, I'm sure."

"Yeah, Makoto's right, Chihiro!" the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader agreed and placed a strong and reassuring hand on the programmer's left shoulder. "And if she ran into trouble, we'll just go and beat up those Reserve Course students ourselves!"

"And what if there are girls, commoner?" Byakuya asked Mondo with a sigh. "Should I remind you that you always insist on not hitting girls? As always, you spoke before thinking, although I am personally used to it."

"W-What did you say?!" the biker roared, getting ready to punch the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. "I'll break your fucking face!"

"G-G-Get away from my M-M-Master!" Toko protested and jumped in front of Byakuya, which earned the latter a look of surprise.

This stopped Mondo immediately, as his fist was about to finish its course right into Toko's cheek, which would have meant breaking his creed.

"Enough." the Ultimate Martial Artist said firmly as she got in the middle of the scene. "This is the last class of the year, try to act accordingly."

"Hmph." the Togami heir didn't say anything but looked away, visibly annoyed by Sakura's intervention.

"Fine." the biker had to reluctantly agree with that too, backing down. "I'll get this prick later, anyway."

"Can I join you?" Sayaka asked and heard Byakuya sniffle a laugh in the background. "I literally can't stand this guy!"

"Neither can I…" Leon concurred with a sigh and earned a nod of agreement from Hiro.

The next one to speak was Hifumi, who contributed by saying "I doubt anyone here holds Mr. Togami in high regards apart from the kind Mr. Naegi and the… enamored Ms. Fukawa."

"D-D-Don't talk a-about my M-Master, y-y-you perverted f-f-fanfic writer!" the Ultimate Writing Prodigy jumped back into the argument, but the Ultimate Fanfic Creator didn't back down.

" _Objection!_ I have to disagree with that last statement, Ms. Fukawa!" the overweight boy said, pointing to Toko with his pointer finger. "For I am only interested in 2D!"

"Yeah, sure…" the Ultimate Pop Sensation muttered, this time getting agreements from all of her classmates, leaving only Hifumi to defend his stance.

"Hm, not that I want to cut in or anything, but the teacher's not there yet." Hiro, in a rare moment of intelligence, said. "Hey, I know! Who wants to pay for a fortune so I can tell you where she is?"

"No." was the common response, making the Ultimate Clairvoyant sigh in disappointment.

"But that does leave me wondering where Ms. Yoshida could be…" Sakura spoke up again and asked what most of the class was wondering.

 _Sakura's right… It's going to be fifteen minutes now…_ Makoto thought, looking at the clock on the wall of the hallway. _I truly hope nothing happened to her… even if I told Chihiro she was fine…_

"Ha! You're all fucking stupid! It's obvious where she is and what she's doing!"

The entire class turned towards Junko, who was currently using her 'bitch persona' as Toko often put it. Some, like Byakuya or Celeste, raised their eyebrow in suspicion, wondering if the Ultimate Fashionista actually had an idea of where their homeroom teacher was.

Some others though, like Leon or Mondo, shut down the possibility even before the blonde added anything, and seeing their reaction, the novelist muttered "Idiots recognize other idiots", which went unheard by everyone except Makoto and Sakura, who looked at Toko threateningly.

"Then, pray tell, what is your guess?" the lolita gambler asked. "I'll admit I am quite curious."

"Same here." Hina agreed and for once, got a nod of agreement from Byakuya.

"She's obviously already inside, fucking like a rabbit!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

When she was met by silence, Junko switched to her depressed personality before saying "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to my suggestions…? This is too _despairing_ …"

"Perhaps if they actually made sense, people would listen more often, commoner." the affluent progeny remarked, not bothering to hide his disappointment of placing any trust into the fashionista's guess.

"Yeah! Where did you even get that idea from?!" the Ultimate Baseball Star questioned, baffled.

Regaining her 'normal' personality, the blonde replied "Oh, I don't know. A guess like any other, I suppose."

"You truly have weird guesses, Ms. Enoshima…" the otaku commented, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Not that I have any interest in 3D, anyway."

 _Again with that…?_ Makoto sighed in exasperation. _No, but seriously, where is Ms. Yoshida?_

"Don't you think we should go see the Headmaster?" Hina asked her classmates, producing a donut from who-knows-where and beginning to eat it. "*munch* It's been what? *munch* Twenty minutes? *munch*"

"I'd wager that, yes," Mukuro stated, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, Hina's right!" the blue-haired pop sensation agreed with the swimmer and they exchanged smiles. "We need to go see the Principal."

"This isn't going to be possible." Kyoko refuted her quickly, her voice stoic. "The Headmaster is currently overseeing the preparations for tonight's events. Taka should be able to say as much."

"I agree! I have been informed of that fact as your Class Representative!" the boy in question confirmed.

"Hm… That doesn't leave us with many choices…" Makoto stated, with most agreeing with him.

"I suggest we wait for a few more minutes before we begin looking for Ms. Yoshida on campus if that is acceptable." the Ultimate Martial Artist proposed.

"Fine with me!" Leon replied positively, as did his girlfriend, the lucky student, as well as the duo of Taka and Mondo.

"You'll do that by yourselves, commoners," Byakuya commented. "I am certainly not taking place in such a search."

"Wow, what a surprise!" the biker ironically said, while shooting him a deathful glare. "Scared of the Reserve Course, Togami?"

"Hmph. Keep your assumptions to yourself, you joke of a biker." the future CEO of Togami Corporation shot him back.

Before Mondo's short temper took over, the duo of Sakura and Mukuro got in front of him, with the former shaking her head. He gritted his teeth.

"Hey, I have an idea!" the usually frail voice of Chihiro said with a cheeriness that made almost everyone smile. The Ultimate Programmer took her handbook out and began fidgeting with it before anyone could even say anything to that.

However, she quickly put it back inside her jacket pocket, a furious blush coming to her cheeks immediately, as she added "N-Never mind… I… I do not have any ideas…"

That odd change of demeanor earned the programmer suspicious looks and raised eyebrows. Still, Chihiro was deemed too cute to suspect, so these looks quickly went away, making the short girl (everyone had agreed to consider her a girl when she had told her secret to the rest of the class) sigh in relief.

 _I wonder what made Chihiro react like that…_ Makoto thought, smiling at the Ultimate Programmer, and noticing faint traces of a blush were still present on her face. _It appeared as soon as she took out her e-handbook…_

"Wait, I _do_ have an idea!" Leon then exclaimed, a lightbulb almost appearing over his head as he looked so sure of what he was about to say, which was "Sakura, can't you destroy the door? We can get inside that way!"

"Hm, I could break the door…" the martial artist began saying, only to be swiftly cut by the class rep.

"Destruction of school equipment is strictly prohibited!" Taka exclaimed, placing himself in front of the door, shielding it. "Leon, I hope you are aware of how grave your suggestion was!"

"Oh come on! Ms. Yoshida might be inside passed out or something!" the ballplayer insisted, and _that_ argument got a few reactions.

 _He's not entirely wrong…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought and noticed that some of his other classmates were also deep in thought. _But breaking the door might be too much…_

"Yeah, that's right!" the Ultimate Swimming Pro agreed with the red-haired boy. "Let's get in to check! Who's with us?"

The hands of Sayaka, Junko, and Hiro immediately went up in the air.

 _Hm… I suppose some things need to be done!_ Makoto also raised his hand, and Leon took it as a tie-breaker of some sort.

"Okay! That's a majority, right? Destroy that door, Sakura!" he asked, making half the class facepalm.

"No, you idiot." Byakuya insulted, clearly annoyed. "You are six, which is merely more than a third of the class. It seems some here should have gotten a few optional math classes."

"Byakuya is correct," Celeste added, siding with the affluent progeny. "It would be quite undemocratic to act against the majority's will."

"Like that fucker actually cares about the majority…" Mondo muttered angrily. "Dude's just wants to have his way. You know what, I'm for it. And I'll even help in breaking the door if only to make him mad!"

"It seems we have another future mathematician among us." the Togami heir said towards the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. "Seven is not a majority yet."

 _This is getting nowhere…_ Makoto regretted before speaking up "It doesn't seem like we'll ever be in agreement…"

"Indeed." Kyoko agreed, with a smile towards the Ultimate Lucky Student. "If you would allow me, I have another idea."

"Huh?!" Hina, Sayaka, Leon, and Hifumi reacted before the latter added "Ms. Kirigiri, what is that idea you speak of?"

"You'll see." with that, she went to the door, only to have her path blocked by Taka who stood his ground firmly.

"Might I know what you plan to do with that door, Kyoko?" he asked suspiciously, stretching all his limbs to cover as much of the door as he could with his body. "Considering this goes against the school regulations, I can't have you damage this door."

"I wasn't planning on hitting the door," she stated, and while her voice was stoic, Makoto picked up a hint of annoyance in her tone. He could read into her expression perfectly, after everything that had happened. "Now, could I access the door?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot in good conscience take that risk!" the white-wearing boy said both comprehensively but firmly. "Please excuse me if your intentions are well-placed, but placing this door in danger would be going against everything I've learned at the Morals Committee!"

"Why did I vote for him…?" the Ultimate Detective muttered, clearly unamused.

 _And me who thought Kyoko had voted for me…!_ Makoto thought back to the election at the beginning of the year, where he had lost against the Ultimate Moral Compass by a short margin. _Well, I think I would have her vote if we voted today, though._

A pretty safe bet.

Seeing diplomacy wouldn't work, Kyoko instead decided to go the hard way, but instead of punching Taka out of the way like a brute would have done, she shot him her customary Kirigiri stare, and added: "Out of the way."

The effects were quick as Taka stuttered "Y-Yes, m-ma'am!" before saluting and running with his tail between his legs back to Mondo and Chihiro, with the former patting his 'bro' on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Good." Kyoko simply said and took her final step towards the door, leaving everyone in suspense as to what she'd do.

 _Oh, perhaps she'll look through the lock to see if anyone's inside!_ The lucky student thought, already proud knowing it was likely what the detective would do. _I'm starting to figure you out for real, Kyo-_

*knock* *knock*

_Okay, never mind…_

She stepped aside with a grin on her face, leaving the entire class to facepalm.

"Okay, we're absolute idiots…" Hina admitted for the group with an embarrassed expression that was mirrored by some of her classmates.

Not all of them though, as one of the said "T-T-Talk for y-yourself, i-idiot swimmer girl!"

That comment came from Toko, starting another pointless argument when Hina bit and replied with a loud and heartfelt "Idiot swimmer girl?!"

"Toko, shut up; your stench is disgusting." surprisingly, the one to come to Hina's rescue was Byakuya, who with only a couple of words, shut the writer's mouth tightly, as if it had been taped.

"Wow, thanks Byakuya!" Hina thanked the Togami heir genuinely but only got a sniffle in response. "That was nice of you! I suppose you can have a nice side sometimes, really!"

"Don't say it." the Ultimate Affluent Progeny said lowly and got a reaction only out of the sharpest students in the class, namely, Kyoko, Makoto, Celeste, and Junko.

 _Don't say what…?_ Was Makoto's first thought when he heard that.

The Ultimate Swimming Pro grinned widely as she went against his wishes and added "Like that time when you saved me from those thieves on the street, remember?"

This got a collective surprised gasp, with the fourteen others widening their eyes towards the future CEO in shock as to what Hina had said.

"Hmph. You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut, plebian." he simply said, not caring about the surprise on his classmates' faces.

Before anyone could ask anything though, Leon attracted all the attention to himself by telling the others "Hm, I don't mean to be rude, Kyoko, but knocking didn't get us very far."

"Really?" she challenged his words with a smirk. And when the sound of a key turning inside the keyhole and the sound of the door slowly opening were heard, she added "Care to repeat that?"

"Okay, what kind of coincidence is that?!" the baseball player wondered, his jaw dropping as the figure of Yuki Yoshida appeared on the other side of the doorframe.

"H-Hello everyone…" she tiredly greeted with a weak handwave. "S-Sorry for the delay, come in… *yawn*"

"Indeed! Such a delay goes against the regulations, Ms. Yoshida!" Taka reminded her, his intensity back after his 'confrontation' with Kyoko. "I hope you have an explanation! And please cover your mouth while yawning!"

"S-Sorry…" she apologized again as the students slowly began to head inside, either surprised or giggling at their homeroom teacher's sleepy state.

 _Ms. Yoshida is acting funny…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student realized as he noticed that her hair was disheveled and she was short on breath. _Was she asleep inside the classroom?_

When they entered, though, the giggles turned into grins for most of the class as they realized what had been going on while they had been waiting in the hallway, with Junko being the first to react.

"Puhuhuhuhu…! Look who was right!" she declared proudly, pointing to the figure of someone looking through the window at the back of the classroom. "Junko Fucking Enoshima strikes again!"

"W-Wait… So Ms. Yoshida was actually…?!" _No way…_

"MASTER!"

"H-Hey! What was that?!" Hiro jumped in fear as a digital voice screamed from a desk in the back.

"ALTER EGO!" turning around to notice the laptop Chihiro had set up her Alter Ego software on, Makoto understood something.

_Wait, so when Chihiro took out her e-handbook earlier… She actually got a look at what was happening inside through Alter Ego's eyes… or rather, webcam?!_

"Oh, my baby…! I'm sorry you had to see such a shocking thing!" the Ultimate Programmer apologized to her creation, kneeling beside the computer. "Could you delete all that from your memory, please?"

"Y-Yes, Master!" the program - the perfect reproduction of Chihiro - said, mimicking panic to an insanely realistic degree, before the screen turned dark, probably to reboot, Makoto thought.

After the students were done filing in and all sat down at their desks - chatting about what they thought had happened inside while they couldn't see - the teacher entered in turn and closed the door with a sigh.

"Looks like we've been caught, Yuki darling." the man who had been staring through the window said with a smile, as the teacher rolled her eyes.

"You tell me…" she sighed again before making a quick attempt at changing the subject. "S-So, u-um… how are you all d-doing today…?" the young woman asked uncomfortably.

"Don't try to trick us!" the fashionista protested loudly. "We know you were fucking in there!"

"J-Junko!" Yuki protested, a red blush all over her face. "W-Watch your language!"

"Ah-ha! You aren't denying it!" the blonde added with a smirk, not caring for the admonishment. "Come on, tell us! How was it?!"

"I-I am not having this discussion with my students! I'm your teacher!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other and shared a chuckle at that one. _That's pretty ironic…_ The boy thought with a grin, thinking back to a rather recent event.

"Roh… No fun!" Junko pouted but went silent, which made the teacher sigh in relief.

"It seems your students have quite the imagination for high schoolers, Yuki darling." the man smiled at the young teacher. "But aren't you going to introduce me?"

"O-Oh, yeah… Sorry…" she smirked at him and added, " _You-know-what_ took me out of it, I apologize."

"Haha, don't worry, it's fine. For a _first here_ , I'm surprised you aren't more shaken up than that!"

"Well… W-Wait…! K-Keep that for later!" Ms. Yoshida exclaimed, the blush quickly making a comeback on her cheeks as the students looked at her with either shock or disgust on their face. "A-Anyway… this man here is my boyfriend, Shinwa Maketa, the Former Ultimate Engineer from Class 73rd, and one of my former classmates."

"Nice to meet you, young people! Seeing a class like that sure brings me back!"

In fact, the homeroom teacher's boyfriend was a rather tall man with dark hair and dressed in a fancy black tuxedo with a red tie. From what Makoto could tell, he looked like a good person, if his smile and relation to their teacher - a great person - were any indication.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Taka greeted back and bowed his head respectfully, although the whole gesture seemed, once again, overexaggerated. "Meeting another alumnus is an honor, sir!"

 _Taka…_ Makoto - and pretty much everyone - sighed at their representative's antics. _That stick is still quite stuck inside his u-um… y-you know…_

"I-Is he… always like that…?" Shinwa asked his girlfriend and received a nod. "I see… Well, I'll leave you to your class, Yuki darling." he went to the young woman and after sharing a quick kiss with her, added, "I love you."

"Love you too, honey," Yuki said as her boyfriend walked out, carefully closing the door on his way out.

"Aww, that was so cute, Ms. Yoshida!" Hina commented, with Sayaka agreeing. "Your boyfriend seems awesome!"

"Haha, thank you, Hina! He really is! Honestly, all of you girls should look for a guy like him!" Yuki said with an embarrassed smile at the praise given to her boyfriend. "But I'm not lending him! You gotta find your own! Well, I know there are a couple of people here who already have their eyes set on someone, but I won't say who…"

 _O-Oh no…_ Makoto thought, gulping in terror and he placed his hands on his cheeks before anyone could see the blush he knew was on its way. His time in Kyoko's dorm room quickly came back to mind, and he struggled to put the memory away. And the fact that the Ultimate Detective was sitting just on his left didn't help!

Turning discreetly to the side, Makoto noticed Kyoko trying to act her composed, Ultimate Detective self, but didn't miss the faint trace of pink on her face, which made him smile.

 _She really is cute like that… Kyoko, could what happened last time really not have been an accident…?_ He wondered as he took one more second to observe the clueless girl's adorable features. _Could you really… like me?_

"-koto? Earth to Makoto?"

"A-Aaah! S-Sayaka!" _*sigh* Here we go again…_

"Who were you looking at, Makoto?" the pop idol asked him with an angelic smile, which was doubled by her boyfriend's grin on her right.

"U-Um… N-No one, hehe…" he replied with an uncomfortable chuckle and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "N-No one in particular…"

"Then why are you embarrassed like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, dude?" Leon teased.

"Oh, you two suck." Makoto began to pout, making the couple chuckle. _Can't I be left alone with my feelings for just a minute?_

Then, Sayaka leaned closer to his ear and whispered "You should bring her with you _tonight_. I'm sure she'd _love_ it."

"A-Are you sure, Sayaka?" the Ultimate Lucky Student wondered, keeping his voice low as to not be heard by Kyoko nor disturb whatever Ms. Yoshida was talking about - Makoto didn't want Taka to shout at him again. "I-I think this would be her _first time_ …"

"Well, there's a first time for _everything_ , right?" the pop idol argued, also keeping her voice low. "But I think the first time is always the _best_."

"If you say so… You probably _know better_ than I do, anyway. Well, _you and Leon_ would be a better way to put it…" he said then corrected himself. "By the way… will you be _doing it together_ tonight?"

"No, silly! He's not ready for an event of that _importance_!" the blue-haired girl contradicted with a giggle. "But I won't be _doing it alone_ either… I'll have a _special partner_!"

"Really? That's _nice_! Can I know who it is?" Makoto asked, expectantly, only for this expectation to be shot down by Sayaka.

"Nope! This has got to remain a _surprise_!" the band idol star said with a teasing smile. "But you'll see, it's gonna be _great_! But you have to _enjoy it until the final second_ , alright?"

"A-Alright… I won't leave until _it's all over_ …" the lucky student concluded with a smile to his friend, only to realize something. _Why do I have the impression that this discussion could have two very different meanings…?_

With _this_ out of the way, Makoto turned his attention back to the class and what their teacher was talking about.

"So, now that we've talked about that," meaningless to say, Makoto had no idea what 'that' was… "let's get to the great news!" the young teacher exclaimed with a wide smile on her face, all her embarrassment from earlier completely gone. "Headmaster Kirigiri told me that every single one of you had passed your exams with flying colors! I'm so, so proud of you! Well, I had no doubts that you would succeed, but hearing this made me thrilled!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" Taka addressed loudly - as usual - before adding. "Your help throughout this year was an important factor in our class' success in this educational crusade! You are to be complimented for assuring this school's future by dispensing such quality teaching! Classmates, I propose that we clap in honor of our teacher! You will refrain from clapping too loud, however, as that would violate the school regulations!"

"W-Woah, no need to cheer for me!" Ms. Yoshida said, throwing her hands up in the air in contestation. "You are the ones who passed, not I! You should compliment yourself before giving me any credit! Geez, my time as a student is behind me, haha!"

"Nah, teach, my bro's right on that one," Mondo told her with assurance. "I didn't come to class often, but you're a good teach and a nice chick, and you're the reason we all passed."

"M-Mondo is right, M-Ms. Yoshida!" the Ultimate Programmer agreed with a small nod that carried a lot of honesty. "P-Perhaps you corrupted A-Alter Ego with an unwholesome sight, b-but you h-helped me so much with my s-secret… I-I'll never be able to thank you enough!"

"Yeah, I agree with Chihiro!" Sayaka said with a sweet smile towards the teacher. "You always did your best for us and helped us whenever we struggled! So thank you so much, Ms. Yoshida!"

"Well said, babe! I hate school, but you're the best teacher I've ever had, Ms. Yoshida!" Leon proclaimed, earning a suspicious look from the class rep but a smile from his girlfriend.

Makoto was the next one to speak, and with his happy-go-lucky expression, said "Yes, Ms. Yoshida! You helped me figure out my self-confidence issues at the beginning of the year, and you've been our biggest support whenever someone needed help. Having you as our teacher was the icing on the cake when I was accepted at Hope's Peak!"

"Although I did not come to ask for your help when I might have needed it…" Kyoko spoke up, her voice initially stoic as almost everyone was used to before her lips turned into a smile of her own and she added "I can safely say that the care you showed my classmates was genuine and that you made my year at Hope's Peak… tolerable… among some other factors."

She discreetly took Makoto's hand from under their tables to show him what she meant by 'other factors' when she didn't dare explain further to the entire class. Still, the teacher seemed to catch on and they exchanged a smirk, both knowing what had almost happened in the detective's room only a few days before.

"Ms. Kirigiri is correct! Even as the Alpha and the Omega, your help and support were appreciated!" was Hifumi's input, as the otaku spoke (too) proudly. "I would be glad to inspire one of my OCs from your personality and character!"

"As much as agreeing with Hifumi hurts me…" Celeste began, casting a suspicious look towards the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. "Your presence was acceptable and your former talent made you a good enough opponent to work on my talent. I thank you for that."

"Even the almighty Junko Enoshima agrees with those lowly peasants! Perhaps I came to class like four times during the year, but you didn't seem to be that bad." the fashionista added, bragging as always. "Keep it up, I guess." was added with her depressed persona - although no one knew why she had switched.

"I… I agree with my sister," Mukuro said with a tone slightly more friendly than her usual Ultimate Soldier tone. "I did not come often either, but you are a good teacher, Ms. Yoshida."

"Hmph, I guess for a commoner it could have been worse." Byakuya was forced to agree with his classmates, although he didn't seem really convinced. "I think you are losing your time educating those plebeians, but the Togami Corporation could use you if a position opens itself."

"M-M-Master is r-right!" a stuttering Toko concurred with her beloved Ultimate Affluent Progeny. "T-T-Those idiots d-don't d-deserve you o-or my M-Master!"

 _Doesn't seem like Byakuya agrees with that…_ Makoto thought, looking over the Togami heir who turned away in disgust to the Ultimate Writing Prodigy's words. _And this whole 'Master' thing is starting to get old…_

"Yeah! I might not be the sharpest of the shed, but I sure can agree that you're a nice teacher, Ms. Yoshida!" the fortune-teller added - and for once, everyone agreed with him. "I'll even offer you a free fortune, how does that sound?"

"I wouldn't accept it if I were you, ma'am," Sakura said, glancing at Hiro who cowered in fear of the Ultimate Martial Artist. "You are far too worthy as a teacher to accept suspicious offers like this one. I personally thank you for your involvement and your teachings."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Yoshida!" last but not least, Hina thanked the young teacher with her beaming expression and cheery voice. "You were the coolest and most awesome teacher we could have asked for! This year was such a joy for me and coming to class with you was really fun! I really hope we get you as our homeroom teacher next year!"

"Thank you, everyone, this is really kind of you," Yuki said with genuine thankfulness. "I hope that everything that's been going on with the Reserve Course will be resolved soon and that the Headmaster will choose me as your homeroom teacher for the upcoming year. You see, this is my third time teaching an Ultimate Class, but you were definitely the class I loved teaching to the most."

"R-Really, ma'am?" Taka asked, astonished. "D-Does that mean… we were your class that respected the school regulations the best?"

"Well, there's that, of course, but… You were just an awesome class to teach and spend time with. You see… I graduated here four years ago and began teaching right after I got my diploma. I began as a literature teacher for the students of Class 74th interested enough to come, like Ms. Yukisome, if some met her already. Then, Headmaster Kirigiri asked me to teach as Class 75th homeroom teacher, but I don't think I really was ready back then, so while I keep some good memories of that time… teaching the sixteen of you was so much better, you can't even imagine. Hey, as they say, 'third time's the charm' right?"

"So this is only your third Ultimate Class, then?" Celeste asked, a little surprised. "This was unexpected. You seemed much more experimented."

"Haha, thanks, Celeste!" Ms. Yoshida laughed at the rare compliment from the gambler. "But you see, I spent the last year teaching in the Reserve Course, so I got to work on my teaching methods. This was also a good time, but teaching to Ultimate students is what I prefer, honestly. It's a little less… bland. So yeah, I'll do my best to be your teacher next year!"

"I'll talk to the Headmaster about it," Kyoko spoke up and said with confidence. "Although let's not count our chickens before they hatch: the Parade is still going on."

"Very true." the teacher agreed with a nod. "On that subject; I have no idea of how the next vacation break is gonna go, but please everyone, be careful." her look showed how much she meant that, making a good part of the class smile fondly. "I know the Reserve Course and its jealousy of the Main Course very well, and I'm sure that with… enough motivation… they could do terrible things if you ever found yourselves at their mercy. And I'd like you to be sixteen, save Alter Ego, for the next year when we meet again. Can you promise that?"

They all nodded in promise, although it was more sincere for some than for others.

"Okay, good. Now, to wrap it up… how about a photo?" Yuki suggested with a smile and got cheers for that.

"Yeah!" Hina, Sayaka, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro exclaimed, more or less loudly, and immediately got up to prepare for the picture.

"Nice! Then you know the drill: let's reorganize the desks!"

Immediately, the sixteen Ultimates got to work - not all at the same pace, though - and with the strength of Sakura or Mondo, everything was ready in a couple of minutes.

"Okay, does anyone have a camera or do we use my cellphone?" Yuki asked, looking over to everyone.

 _No luck here… Hopefully Hifumi brought his camera._ Makoto thought and looked at the fanfic writer, who looked out of breath after moving only one table.

"I… I've got… mine!" Hifumi said, panting. "I-It even… has a… timer so… that you can… be on the photo…"

"Oh, that's cool! Can I borrow it, Hifumi?"

"Yes… but please… don't break it…"

"Yeah, don't worry!"

The students took that as their cue to get in position for the picture, in two rows like on the first day, and in pretty much the same spots.

"Make sure to leave me a spot, students!" Ms. Yoshida reminded as she set the camera on her desk and fidgeted with it until she found the timer option. "Okay, we've got ten seconds!"

She quickly rushed towards the students, placing herself behind Chihiro and in-between Taka and Sakura, with a few seconds left before the camera snapped the picture.

"Say cheeeeese!" she said, and when they did, a pretty picture of the sixteen students of Class 78th and of their Ultimate Homeroom Teacher snapped, forging a memory that would not be soon forgotten.

And while the picture was pretty similar to the one they had taken almost a full year ago already, there was a detail that changed it all.

A wide smile on their face, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri were holding hands under the tables as their brown and purple eyes lightened the picture by themselves.

_Kyoko… just for meeting you… I can say that I'm truly lucky to be a student of Hope's Peak._

* * *

This wrapped up the first school year for Class 78th at Hope's Peak Academy, a year under the tropes of love, friendship, and emotion. It had been as close as you could get to perfection, and none of them would have it any other way. Meaningless to say, everyone was already looking forward to the next year.

_My beloved students… I pray that you'll be the Hope the world needs. I believe in you with all my heart, because moreover being your teacher, I am one of the many witnesses to the greatness you'll bring to this world. Because your talents won't only heal the world of its despair… it will give birth to the greatest of all Hopes. This is only the beginning of a long journey for you, and I'll be by your side for as long as I can._

_Dear Class 78th of Hope's Peak Academy, whatever happens next, it will have been a pleasure to serve as your homeroom teacher._

As hopeful thoughts lingered in Yuki Yoshida's mind, much more nefarious plans were already being set in motion. And while she didn't know it, the next time she'd meet Class 78th, they wouldn't be sixteen young students with the desire to bring Hope to the world… but six scarred young adults trying to protect that Hope…

* * *

"Hey, there are seats over there, Kyoko!" Makoto exclaimed, pointing to two empty seats not too far away. He almost dragged her there, his excitement getting the better of Kyoko's resolve. "We should have a perfect view from here!"

"If you say so…" the Ultimate Detective muttered under her breath.

"Kyoko? What's wrong, Kyoko?" Makoto asked, both concerned and surprised that his detective friend didn't seem at ease. "You seem distraught."

"Perhaps because someone dragged me here, showing me puppy eyes they know I can't refuse?" she offered sarcastically, looking quite displeased. "Have you thought of that one?"

"Oh, come on, Kyoko! It's gonna be great! You'll see, concerts are really fun! And with Sayaka singing, it's gonna be super extra awesome!" Makoto told her with his customary hopeful smile, trying to sway her to his side, knowing this trick worked on her every time. However, this time… no dice for the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"It better be…" she lowly said, visibly not entirely convinced. Still, his optimism and concern over her state made her think twice and she decided to show him a smile. _He did invite me after all… Perhaps I should relax and trust him. And since Sayaka is the Ultimate Pop Sensation, it will probably be an interesting performance…_

Indeed, the two classmates and close friends were waiting for the beginning of Sayaka's concert under the beautiful starry sky gracing the campus of Hope's Peak Academy. The idea had been suggested by the pop idol herself and organized by Taka and Chiaki as Classes 77th and 78th's representatives, who had suggested that such an event could help appease the tensions on campus.

In perfect honesty, the Ultimate Moral Compass had been guided by Mondo and Leon, since he couldn't be considered the fun type, but he had dedicated a lot of his free time to the project, something for which Sayaka had been extremely grateful.

The concert had not begun yet, but it was already a success: hundreds of students were in attendance, and the shouts from the parading Reserve Course students seemed really far away right now. It made Makoto feel better, realizing that there was still a good part of the segregated students who preferred to see a peaceful ending to their struggle, rather than a conflict that would end in a bloodbath.

And among all the students awaiting were the two Ultimate Classes, although in separate little groups. Kyoko noticed Class 77th's representative with another girl with long blonde hair, and two boys, one with pink hair and the other with a long scarf. For Class 78th, Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro were together on the opposite side of the stands, while Hina and Sakura had brought Leon with them. Unbeknownst to Kyoko, Makoto had been invited by the two groups of three but had refused, determined to be with her on a night that promised to be an unforgettable one.

Still, there was a painful reminder of the tense atmosphere on campus that had been going on for a month now, and it was the important security measures everywhere. And while the Ultimate students just had to go through one check before entering the audience, the Reserve Course students had apparently needed to book a seat beforehand and had to go through multiple checks to assure they had not taken part in the Parade. For now, though, no incidents had been reported, so even if it was a bit anxiety-inducing, it seemed to be working.

And suddenly, the crowd went crazy as a part of the stage went up in the air and a feminine figure made a grand appearance with many special effects being put on display. When the smoke that covered the stage dissipated, Kyoko noticed that the girl wasn't her classmate, but a girl with multicolored hair, pink eyes, and an overly complicated combination of clothes and accessories, carrying a red and white electrical guitar.

"Hey look, Kyoko! That must the special partner Sayaka mentioned!" Makoto said, overjoyed that the festivities were about to begin.

"It would seem so…" the detective mused. _I am fairly certain she's a student of Class 77-B…_

"Hey Hope's Peak Academy!" the girl in question greeted and waved at the audience, receiving cheers as a result. "Thank you everyone for coming! For those who don't know Ibuki, my name is Ibuki Mioda! And together with Sayaka, we're going to put on the best performance you've ever seen!"

This earned more cheers - with Makoto being no exception - as Kyoko nodded, recalling something. _Yes, I remember now. The Ultimate Musician… if she lives up to her title, it could indeed be worth my time…_

"I see that you're all hyped up!" the musician exclaimed; visibly very glad her audience was reacting with such joy. "Then Ibuki will get this show on the road! The name of this first song is _I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is_!"

"W-Wait, what…?" Kyoko said out loud, though Makoto didn't hear her due to the loudness of the crowd. _What kind of a title is that?! I take my words back; it'll be a miracle if this doesn't end up being a waste of time!_

The Ultimate Lucky Student didn't seem to share her thoughts, however, as he was already bouncing around like a rabbit, making the detective sigh.

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Exhausted after only one song, Makoto had to sit down, trying to catch his breath.

 _I didn't expect hard rock, to be honest!_ He thought as the song ended with Ibuki's last notes on her guitar. _If this keeps up for too long I'll pass out in exhaustion!_

Looking to his right, the boy noticed his detective friend sitting stoically on her seat, not displaying a hint of emotion.

_Uh-oh… it doesn't look like Kyoko liked it… Well, hard rock isn't everyone's favorite genre… But she's gotta have more fun or this is going to be a waste of time!_

"Hey, Kyoko, or you alright?" he decided to ask, sitting down, and catching his breath.

"Yes, I am perfectly alright." the Ultimate Detective replied, although her tone suggested otherwise. "Can't you see that I'm having the time of my life right now?"

"R-Really?!" _Wow, that was unexpected!_

"Of course not!" she exclaimed and sighed in exasperation. "How dense can you possibly get, Makoto?!"

 _Well, so much for that, I guess…_ Makoto thought and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, this was just the first song, you're gonna like the next one more!"

Indeed, the musician's first song had lived up to its name: moreover the extreme genre of music it was, the lyrics were… debatable, to say the least. Makoto couldn't say it was his cup of tea either, but he didn't complain and cheered anyway - as did the entire crowd - but this had not been Kyoko's case.

"Allow me to doubt that…"

 _Deep down, you're still the same old Kyoko, aren't you?_ The Ultimate Lucky Student wondered with an amused smile. _You changed so much already, but it seems we aren't there quite yet, huh?_

As the crowd clapped, the musician spoke up again. "I hope you liked it! Now, Ibuki will sing her favorite song that will make your heart go 'Badump, thump!': _From Me To You Too_!"

 _That sounds way more romantic already!_ Makoto thought as Ibuki resumed singing. "This one should be better, don't you think?"

The first few notes played, and while there was still a hint of hard rock in them, it was already way more in sync with the kind of music he liked listening to the most.

And to his surprise, the detective actually nodded in agreement, saying "It apparently is… surprisingly. Perhaps this will be more tolerable than I first thought."

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Kyoko!" standing up to dance - and not feeling the previous exhaustion - Makoto took Kyoko's hand and made her stand up with him, earning a gasp from the girl.

"M-Makoto! What are you…?"

"Let's dance, Kyoko! You'll see, dancing is a lot of fun!"

"W-What?! D-Dance?!" she looked at him with wide eyes and shocked expression. "I don't know how to dance!"

"And neither do I!" Makoto said, too proud of himself, really, as he began to move his feet randomly and threw his arms up. "Just do what I do and move your body around!"

Seeing she wouldn't move on her own, Makoto decided to give her some help and after retaking her gloved hand, threw both of their arms up high, showing such enthusiasm that he actually lifted Kyoko in the air for a split second.

"W-Woah! M-M-Makoto! P-P-Put me down!"

* * *

Kyoko had gotten pretty lucky that Makoto didn't have stamina comparable to Sakura's or Hina's, which forced him to stop dragging her around in the joke of a dance he had improvised over Ibuki's singing. Still, even if the gesture was shaky, Kyoko had not found in herself the will to stop him. Just knowing that he wanted her to have a good time - even if it meant making her explore unknown grounds… somehow, it made her feel nice.

 _I truly am changing, aren't I?_ She wondered as Ibuki finished her second song and Makoto sat down, panting once again. _Makoto, just how much are you going to make me change, I wonder…?_

"Thank you, everyone!" Ibuki waved at the crowd as she played her final notes on her guitar. "Now Ibuki is going to leave the stage to Sayaka! Peace!"

"IBUKI! IBUKI! IBUKI!" the crowd, Makoto included, began chanting as the Ultimate Musician disappeared from the stage using the same contraption as before.

 _Makoto…_ Kyoko couldn't help but smile at her classmate's enthusiasm. _It seems like he enjoyed this first part… So what's it going to be with his former crush singing…?_ She wondered with an amused look towards the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"So did you like it so far, Kyoko?" Makoto asked, getting her out of her thoughts. "It was great, wasn't it?"

"Well… The first song left to be desired, but…" she paused, organizing her own thoughts. "The second one was certainly much better. And I'll admit… dancing with you wasn't that bad…"

"That's great!" the boy smiled as he added, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Kyoko, really."

"Makoto…" _Why do you care so much about my feelings, that I'll never know…_ "Thank you."

He simply nodded in response as a couple of fireworks illuminated the night sky of a magnificent royal blue color as the figure of Sayaka Maizono appeared on stage, making the students in attendance going crazy as they chanted her name.

"SAYAKA! SAYAKA! SAYAKA!"

"It seems Sayaka is living up to her reputation as the Ultimate Pop Sensation," Kyoko commented, having to lean on Makoto to even be heard.

"Yeah, she really does!" Makoto agreed as he smiled fondly towards the stage, clapping. "My sister would have loved to be here; you can't even imagine!"

 _Makoto truly seems to care for his sister… Just how was it growing up with a sibling to be with, I wonder… I did have Yui, but…_ She stopped herself from going any further on that line of thought. _No, not now. I'll settle this one day, but not now. And Makoto… if you could help me just one more time… so that I can truly put it all behind me…_

"Hello everyone!" Sayaka addressed the crowd with her mic and waved at them, making sure to greet her entire audience. "It seems you're all doing well! I'm so glad to see you all gathered here tonight! I'd like to thank Ibuki for this wonderful first part, and I see you enjoyed her great performance! For now though, what about we resume this concert?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _It must be difficult to have such a reputation in your everyday life…_ Kyoko thought as she realized just how much the blue-haired girl was loved by their peers. _Sayaka's the most famous students in the school and it seems she has lots of fans at Hope's Peak, but I never heard her complain about her situation, even when it must be quite tiring… That is rather impressive…_

"Okay, I see you're all hyped up! Let's see, are there any Sayakers in the crowd?" she asked, knowing full well she'd get an ovation.

"YEAAAH!"

"MEEEEEE!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"I LOOOOVE YOU!"

"Well, um… I'm sorry, but that is going to cause a problem!" the singer said with a chuckle. "And talking about love, what about we get this show back on the road with a love song?!"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

"A love song?" Kyoko wondered out loud. _Interesting…_

"Oh yeah! That's the song Komaru couldn't stop listening to a while ago!" Makoto said as a lightbulb appeared over his head. "I can't remember the title right now, but it's her band's biggest hit!"

"Is it now?"

"And I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazing boyfriend in attendance, Leon Kuwata!" the pop idol declared, forming a heart with her hands and blowing a kiss towards the baseball player with a sweet smile. "This one's for you because I love you!"

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Makoto commented with a giggle as he and Kyoko could almost see the blush on Leon's face from the other side of the crowd. "That's such a nice display of affection!"

"Hm, yes, indeed." Kyoko concurred, although not as enthusiastically as her friend. _I do not doubt Sayaka's attentions, but this must be embarrassing for Leon, to have everyone looking at him like that… After all, being the boyfriend of the Ultimate Pop Sensation does mean you stole the crush of thousands of boys…_

As Sayaka began to sing her first song, _Love of a Sayaker_ , Kyoko felt her mind being at peace as the much calmer notes played by the little orchestra with Sayaka contrasted with Ibuki's style of music. And this time, even before Makoto could ask her anything, she stood up and took his hands.

_If this is a love song, then perhaps… showing Makoto some affection couldn't hurt… Perhaps he could even realize just how much he means to me…?_

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you, everyone!" Sayaka replied to the many cheers she received after the end of her first song.

Makoto had loved every word of it. It was the story of a young girl who had to deal with the setbacks of celebrity and all the pressure it brought until the day she met the boy of her life who helped her appreciate her passion more than ever.

 _Sounds quite familiar._ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought with a knowing smile. Sayaka herself had had a fairly similar story when arriving at Hope's Peak, when Makoto had confronted her about her secret, then when she got together with her boyfriend.

And to make it even better, Kyoko had been at the initiative this time and had begun dancing with him! It had taken him by surprise, but he certainly didn't complain, and they moved along the soothing rhythm of Sayaka's voice until the very end of the song.

"This was such a great song!" he exclaimed as they sat back down. "Don't you agree?"

"Indeed. Sayaka's talent at singing is impressive." Kyoko said genuinely. "This might seem surprising coming from me, but I am kinda looking forward to the next song."

"Haha, it's fine, Kyoko! It's okay to be excited sometimes!" _But I'm truly glad, Kyoko. I'll have to thank you for bringing a smile on Kyoko's face, Sayaka…_

"Now, for this next song, we have a song I wrote especially for this occasion!" Sayaka announced, getting surprise from her crowd. "Haha, I knew you'd enjoy a little surprise! Now, this song means a lot to me, and I'd like to dedicate it to my beloved classmates from Class 78th! There might be people I haven't gotten as close to as others, but at the end of the day, I love you all too much, and if this song can even begin to show you how much you all mean to me, then I'll truly be glad."

 _So I'm not the only one to feel this way, then…_ Makoto thought, pleasantly surprised. _I wonder what kind of song Sayaka wrote for the class…?_

"And, uh… This song is also for two of my best friends who I noticed dancing during the last song and who have the biggest crush on each other but who are too shy to admit it! Am I wrong, Makoto and Kyoko?"

"W-W-Whaaaaaat?!" they both looked at each other, blushing as tens of eyes began to stare at them. _What the hell, Sayaka?! What kinda betrayal is that?! Grr, I'll get you for this!_ On her end, Sayaka was just grinning in their direction, taking sweet pleasure in seeing them all embarrassed, even if they were a good distance away.

"I hope you enjoyed life, Maizono…" Makoto heard Kyoko mutter, but her murderous glare lost of its scary aura because of the red blush on her cheeks that made her appear as more of a pouting child than a high school girl who wanted to kill someone.

"Anyway, this is a song called _Those For Who We Hope_ …"

As Sayaka's melodic voice finished echoing on the campus of Hope's Peak Academy and the crowd cheered even louder than before, Kyoko's blush finally began to fade away.

The entire song had been a love declaration from Sayaka to her class, and while they were not named explicitly, many details caught Kyoko's eyes… or rather, her ears. And she had to admit since no one outside their class could understand the gossip the pop idol had decided to turn into lyrics, it was pretty amusing.

 _Makoto once told me that Sayaka had intuition worthy of someone psychic, and considering all the tidbits she knows about the fifteen of us, I'd say he was correct in saying that…_ The detective thought then turned to see Makoto… crying?

"Makoto?" she called out, surprised at the sight of tears. _It wasn't that emotional… right?_

"T-This was such a great soooong!" the boy cried, an adorably cute expression on his face.

"Hm, yes, it most definitely was," Kyoko admitted, but frowned when Makoto continued to cry. "But is it worth so many tears, Makoto?"

"*sniff* S-Sorry… *sniff* I-It just makes me emotional to think back to all those great memories we made this year! *sniff*"

_Makoto… You truly enjoyed being part of the class, didn't you? And you know what, I did too. It took time, and it took me your advice, but I finally found a group of people I can be comfortable with. And while you are the main reason I enjoyed the year, you're the one who made me open up to the others._

_You might not know it yet, but I truly do love you, because you've done more for me than I've ever done for myself._

Kyoko took out a handkerchief and handed it to the Ultimate Lucky Student who accepted it with a nod before blowing his nose in it, making a childish sound.

"You're right, Makoto. I hide it better than you do, but this also makes me emotional," she admitted, taking his hand once more. Honestly, now, she craved his touch, even if her gloves were still in the way.

But they were not there yet.

For now, they refocused on the show and Sayaka saying "So, you've got four solos… so what about a duo now? This is the _Ode to the Academy of Hope_! Ibuki, hit it!"

Suddenly, the Ultimate Musician reappeared from out of nowhere, her guitar joining the orchestra and Sayaka's singing. As another couple of fireworks shot up towards the skies and the Ultimate Pop Idol resumed singing with her perfect melodic voice, Kyoko stared at Makoto, who was too caught up with the song to pay any attention to notice.

And there she thought _You might consider yourself average, Makoto Naegi, but to me, you're much more than that. Sayaka might be singing an ode to Hope's Peak, but Makoto… if there was an ode I could sing…_

_If I could sing the ode of my heart… I'd sing it for you, Makoto._

* * *

"Thank you so much for being there and joining us on this wonderful night!" Sayaka said in her mic as she and Ibuki bowed to their audience after concluding their duo.

Little did they know that said audience would have none of that…

"AN ENCORE! AN ENCORE! AN ENCORE!"

The entire crowd was on its feet and cheered for more, leaving the two singers for the night to look at each other with a smile. Makoto had begun asking for one more song as soon as the previous one had ended, and was actually surprised to see Kyoko stand up and cheer by his side.

Unexpected, but certainly not unappreciated.

"You want more from Ibuki and Sayaka?" the Ultimate Musician asked her fellow students.

"YEAAAAAAAH! ONE MORE! ONE MORE! ONE MORE!"

"Hm, are you sure you want more?" the Ultimate Pop Sensation approached her mic to the crowd as her teasing tone earned her and Ibuki even more cheers.

"ONE MORE! ONE MORE! ONE MORE!"

"One more! One more! One more!" Makoto was doing his best to chant the students' mantra as loud as he could. _We gotta get one more! I'm not going to sleep without hearing another song!_

Kyoko looked at him with a fond smile, as the Ultimate Lucky Student cheered louder and louder by the second, completely absorbed by the wave of the hundreds of students who Kyoko knew were being teased by Sayaka.

Nonetheless, she decided to lend her help, and when Makoto heard her add a "One more! One more! One more!" of her own, it motivated him to raise his voice even higher.

_Kyoko… We'll get this song!_

Eventually, the pop idol and the musician gave in and Sayaka was the first one to speak up again. "Well, I see that you really want another song… What do you say, Ibuki?"

"Yeaaah! Ibuki is always up for another song!" her upperclassman replied excitingly, pumping her fists in the air.

"Then another song it is!"

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" was the crowd's response to that revelation.

"But Ibuki, what song should we sing, I wonder…" the blue-haired girl said with a thinking pose and a knowing grin towards her partner.

"Hm… Ibuki wonders about that too…" she adopted the same thinking pose before adding "What about that song we wrote in case something like this happened…"

 _What are they scheming…?_ Makoto wondered as the two Ultimates continued to hype their audience by going back and forth. _And had they really planned that people would ask for an encore? Well, considering they are two Ultimates, it was to be expected!_

"Yes, yes, quite… Okay, let's do that…" turning back to the crowd, Sayaka said "Okay everyone! Ibuki and I will sing another song, but we want to see everyone dancing, alright?"

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

"That's the spirit! Ready, Ibuki?" the Ultimate Musician nodded. "Then this is our last song: _Smile At Hope In The Name Of Love_!"

* * *

When Ibuki's guitar played its last note and Sayaka sang her last word, the audience was left stunned. There were a few seconds of silence, no one moving an inch. Until all of a sudden…

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IBUKI! SAYAKA! IBUKI! SAYAKA!"

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" the two stars of the night said, waving to the crowd and each exchanging smiles with their respective classmates. They then exchanged a friendly hug before bowing to their audience.

Ibuki was the next one to speak "Ibuki is thrilled! This was such a fun experience and Ibuki truly hopes we get to this next year, even if Ibuki won't be a student anymore!"

"Yes, definitely!" Sayaka agreed, still with her smile plastered on her face. "Working with a musician as great as Ibuki was awesome, and performing for such a large crowd… just thank you, everyone!"

"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

"They truly did have fun, didn't they, Makoto?" Kyoko asked her classmate, smiling fondly as the two artists continued to smile at the students.

"It certainly seems so!" he replied and waved in Sayaka's direction when their eyes met. "And we did too, right?"

"Right," she said without a moment of hesitation. "I had a lot of fun, which was unexpected." _This is truly an understatement… I thought this would be a waste of my time, but it ended up being a moment I won't soon forget… Makoto, you truly don't disappoint, do you?_

"Good, it's what matters, Kyoko," he told her with a proud smile. "Knowing you had fun makes it worth it for me."

"R-Really…?" seeing him nod, the detective smiled. "You really are too caring for your own good, you know that?"

"Probably, yeah…" he chuckled embarrassedly, locking his eyes with Kyoko's.

She took his hands with hers, looked at him straight in the eyes, and simply said "And don't you ever change, Makoto Naegi." _I love you._

* * *

When Makoto entered his room, he was completely tired out. All this dancing and moving around had exhausted him quicker than he had thought, and his voice was beginning to crack due to chanting to the top of his lungs for an encore earlier.

"Phew, I need a good night's sleep!" he thought out loud, falling down on his bed. "Just two more weeks on campus before the break… And since we no longer have classes, we'll need to find something to do not to get bored… the thing is, we can't quite leave the campus with the Parade going on…"

He brought his hand to his chin in thought, trying to think of an alternative.

"We could throw a party? I'm sure Kyoko's father would approve and it could be a nice way to finish the year… And who knows? Perhaps the concert tonight will have changed the parading students' minds?"

As thoughts of the campus lingered in Makoto's mind, he took out his e-handbook and opened the gallery. Chihiro had transferred the picture they had taken in the morning from Hifumi's camera to their handbooks and Makoto was now staring at it, a smile of comfort on his lips.

"This photo… is nice," he said to himself as he observed all fifteen of his smiling classmates. "Seeing everyone looking this happy… we've built something together as a group, and this is only the beginning! There were secrets and hardships, but there were also so many good moments… I'm truly glad I've got to meet you all. I might not be so unlucky, after all!"

Chuckling at his many times when his luck had been either average or subpar during the year, Makoto's eyes settled on himself… and the lavender-haired detective holding his hand under the desks.

_Kyoko… How is it that every time you smile at me I feel like I've accomplished something amazing? Okay, maybe it was hard to win your trust at first, but still… You might be my friend, but contrary to the others, there's something more when you look at me with those violet eyes of yours… Like… I don't know... Like we are in something big together and that nothing can separate us…_

Closing the gallery app of his e-handbook and placing it on his nightstand, Makoto closed his eyes, wondering _What can it be that I feel like we'll have to go through together and that will make us inseparable? Could we really be in for something that changes us this much? I mean, we might be at Hope's Peak, but I'm still a perfectly average student with just a little more optimism than most… what could I even be a part of…?_

" _You're more than an Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto… no, to me… you're more like an Ultimate Hope."_

"Yeah, right… Like I could ever inspire that kind of hope, haha!"

Giggling, Makoto went to the bathroom to take a well-needed shower before immediately going to bed and falling to slumber immediately, his exhaustion getting the better of him.

It had been another eventful day for Makoto and his classmates, between the last class of their first year at Hope's Peak and that Ultimate concert thrown by Sayaka and Ibuki. The Ultimate Lucky Student wasn't sure he could handle days like this too often without feeling overwhelmed, but knowing that there were good times with his friends like those… it certainly made him feel at ease.

Tomorrow would be different and would have its share of hardships and challenges, but Makoto had optimism that things would be alright, as long as they all believed in each other. He was perhaps no Class Representative; he was perhaps not even a true Ultimate student; but as long as he was a student of Class 78th, Makoto Naegi would see the world through a hopeful lens. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you are wondering, I got the names of Ibuki's songs directly from DR2, while the names of Sayaka's songs were names I created based on canon names/references. Feel free to ask if you want more detail! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a comment, and I'll see you guys for the next chapter! ^^


	12. One Last Party Before Despair (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 78th organizes a party to celebrate their collective passing into their second year; will it be the right occasion for Makoto and Kyoko to get even closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two-part chapter for Chapter Eleven, as it was once again way too long to be released all at once. Like for Chapter Nine, expect the second part either tomorrow or the day after. Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Eleven: One Last Party Before Despair (Part One)_ **

The time has come for the Mastermind's Despair to face the world's Hope. Lives will be lost, families will be torn apart, the world will crumble, and humanity will forever be scarred. That's what the Mastermind wants: a true Tragedy. And what better stage to begin this confrontation between Hope and Despair than the one and only Academy of Hope?

Makoto Naegi is a firm believer in the principles of Hope. He believes that the forces of good will always triumph, that love will always prevail over hate, and that even in the darkest of shadows is always a ray of light that will guide people on the right path. Still, up until now, these had just been abstract concepts to him; things he believed in without seeing any practical applications for.

But that was about to change. As the Prologue to the Tragedy is coming next, Makoto will have to prove to the world that the ideals of Hope can lead everyone towards a brighter future. Other fighters of Hope are about to fall into the deepest pits of the Mastermind's Despair, but they too, will one day see the light of Hope again.

For as long as Makoto Naegi drew breath, his Ultimate Hope would not falter and he'd save everyone, first and foremost those he loves. And as of now, the game of Hope versus Despair is afoot, and this is the prelude.

* * *

"Nice call on the party, Makoto!" Hina said with a thumbs-up as she passed by the Ultimate Lucky Student. "It's just missing a pool and it'd be the best party possible!"

"Thanks, Hina," Makoto replied with a smile. "Well, I just had the idea, Taka was the one to set it up with the Headmaster; I think you should thank him."

"Okay, will do!" the Ultimate Swimming Pro said as she walked over to Sakura.

_It seems everyone is enjoying themselves, that's good._ The boy thought as he noticed everyone was doing something, whether it was chatting with other people, playing games, eating food, or watching the movie currently being played. _He might not have the sharpest sense of fun, but Taka truly does a nice job when it comes to organizing reunions and events!_

"As modest as ever, I see. Give yourself some credit, even _I_ am having a good time."

Turning around at the feel of a hand on his shoulder, Makoto noticed Kyoko standing there, a glass of apple juice in hand. Moreover, she was showing him a bright smile, which gave her words more meaning.

"Ah, Kyoko! I'm glad to hear you're having fun!" Makoto told her with a wide smile of his own. _That was my main worry…_ "As to organizing the party… As I told Hina just now, I just went to the Headmaster with Taka to give him the idea. Your father said that with the Parade intensifying recently, the less the students had to go back and forth on campus to organize everything, the better. So yeah, the organization rested almost lonely on Taka's shoulders."

"Hm, I see…" the detective mused, adopting her customary thinking pose. "Well, good of you to have been the one to come up with the idea. You truly are complementary with Taka when it comes to planning such events."

"A-Am I?" he asked, a little embarrassed at the praise from his close friend. "No, but more seriously, he truly did an amazing job at organizing all of this considering everything going on right now. I'm glad we can have this one night for us before the break."

She nodded in agreement and took a sip of her glass of apple juice. Class 78th was currently attending an end of the year party organized by their Class Rep to celebrate their collective passing into their second year at Hope's Peak. Makoto had indeed been the one to think of the idea and had suggested it to the Ultimate Moral Compass, then to the Headmaster, who had agreed immediately.

* * *

"So I thought we could throw a party to celebrate the end of the year since everyone passed," Makoto explained to the Principal who listened closely, sitting at his desk. "It could also take our mind off things with the pressure of the Tragedy and all."

"Yes, Professor Makoto is correct!" Taka concurred loudly, making Makoto wince at the use of the nickname he had earned from the class representative ever since introducing him to the concept of having fun. "This party should allow everyone to have fun, which is as fundamental as learning properly, as Professor Makoto taught me!"

"Hm… Very well." Jin agreed easily and smiled at the two classmates. "Still, with everything that's been going on around the campus recently, I have some conditions before I give you my approval. First, you all have to party inside the buildings; I don't want anyone to get hurt because they met a protesting student outside. Second, only one person can organize the party; I'll make sure that everything you need is brought to you by Juzo and the security team. Third, and lastly, I want everyone in their dorm rooms by, let's say… four in the morning. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, sir!" Taka said with a salute before Makoto even had the chance to think about it. "I shall be the one to make sure everything is organized properly! This should be an efficient way to learn the finest details of having fun and uphold Professor Makoto's teachings!"

"Good with me, sir." Makoto agreed a second later. _Kyoko's father's right: we must do this properly or we might end up in trouble with the Parade…_ "Do you think I could hand Taka a list of things we could need for the party?"

"Yes, you may." the man told his daughter's friend. "Please do it quickly, however, as moving things from one building to the other is quite a difficult task in those dire times."

"Understood, sir. I'll make this as quick as possible." the Ultimate Lucky Student nodded in understanding.

"Excellent. I will call Juzo so he can escort you back to the dormitories safely." Jin said and took out his Principal handbook and began fidgeting with it. "Before you go, however, could I have a word with you, Makoto? Kiyotaka, you're free to wait in the hallway."

"Very well, sir! Have a nice day!" the Class Rep bowed and headed out, closing the door for privacy as he did; leaving Makoto alone with the Headmaster.

"H-Hm… What is it you wanted to talk to me about, s-sir…?" Makoto asked, feeling a wave of nervousness hitting him as it dawned on him that he was once again in the Principal's office, so soon after what had happened with the Kirigiris and Kizakura.

"No need to panic, Makoto, I only have good things to say." the Headmaster assured him with a smile that completely contrasted from his authority as the Principal of the school. "And you might call me Jin in private. I think you've more than earned that privilege with everything you've done. Well, knowing you, you won't stop calling me 'sir' and that's alright if you don't feel like calling me by name. Anyway, I digress."

_He's got a point._ Makoto realized pensively. _I certainly know more about him and his past than all of the other students - save Kyoko - combined, but I don't feel like I can call him by his first name… Kyoko's just a friend, and I don't feel like calling my friends' parents by their first name…_

"I realized I didn't get a chance to thank you, Makoto," Jin added. "You've done more for Kyoko than I ever did as her father. You have my eternal gratitude for that, and I don't feel like I could ever repay you for that. If there is anything you feel like I could offer you to show you my reconnaissance, you are free to ask."

_W-Wait, what?!_ "N-No, sir!" Makoto immediately refused with his hands in the air. "I only did what I had to as Kyoko's friend! No need to thank me for that!"

"Hm, Koichi did say you would react like this…" the Principal said to himself, thinking. "Well, he also did suggest to me an idea I liked and that doesn't concern you directly. I'll see what I can do about it, and if I can get it to work, I'll tell you more about it, alright? With the Parade going on and gaining in intensity, I am not exactly sure what the future has in store for us, so I'll remain cautious."

"A-Alright, sir…" the Ultimate Lucky Student replied, wondering what he meant by 'suggestion'. _Something not directly for me to repay me? That's interesting…_

"One last thing I wanted to talk to you about, Makoto, if you please?"

"Y-Yes, of course." Makoto steadied himself once more, disregarding Jin's earlier words about his nervousness around him. "W-What is it, sir?"

"It's about your relationship to Kyoko." he simply said, but it was enough to make Makoto panic a tad more.

_Ah. Well, here we go again…_ He thought but kept the sigh to himself, not sure if he could allow himself such a reaction in front of the Headmaster. "Y-Yes?" he simply added.

"Once again, no need to worry; I won't suspend you or anything," Jin repeated, making Makoto's stress go down, if only a bit. "I just wanted to make myself clear on one point. Kyoko likes you, Makoto."

"H-Huh…?" _Talk about a conversation you don't expect to have with the Principal of your school…_

"You heard me correctly. I might have been an absent father, but I can see those things. And from what I've heard from Yoshida, you're apparently the only one who can't." he added, making Makoto all embarrassed. "And with what happened last time with my father, I'd like you to know that if you have romantic feelings for my daughter, I won't get in your way. On the contrary, if there is a student I'd consider worthy of Kyoko, it would be you Makoto, because _she_ deemed you worthy."

"O-Oh, u-um…" _What am I supposed to say to that?_ He wondered, creating a blank that quickly got awkward. "T-Thank you for your trust, s-sir, but Kyoko's my friend, nothing more."

"Haha, Yoshida told me you and Kyoko were something else, but I didn't expect you to say it with such a straight face!" Jin began laughing, making Makoto a little uncomfortable. "Ha, thank you for that, Makoto; I needed to laugh with everything that's been going on!"

_Okay, THAT is not a conversation you expect to have with the Principal of your school!_ Makoto thought, and while he wanted to go and hide more and more as time passed, he found himself standing embarrassedly as Kyoko's father messed around with him. "Y-You're welcome…?" _I guess?_

"More seriously, Makoto, they say that denial is not only a river in Egypt, you know that?" regaining his serious expression completely, Jin continued "It seems obvious you have feelings for Kyoko, and as I said, this is something I am happy to see. You are free to do whatever you want with your feelings, of course, but I don't want you to hold back from having a nice relationship with my daughter because I am the Principal or because her grandfather said members of the Kirigiri family shouldn't get too close to anyone."

"A-Ah, um… d-duly noted, sir…" _God is this awkward…_ "B-But Kyoko is r-really just a friend… I-I mean… s-sure, we got closer, but…" he paused, the grin on Jin's lips not helping him with his confidence. "I do n-not have r-romantic feelings for her… r-right?" _Can someone tell me why I added that…?_

"Well, no one knows you better than yourself, Makoto." the Principal told him, standing up from his chair before continuing "And I won't bother you over it. This is just what I needed to tell you so that you and my daughter can live without worry. Do what your heart is telling you, Makoto; that is the only piece of advice I can give you."

_Do what my heart is telling me? What does that mean?_ Makoto wondered, trying to make sense of Kyoko's father's words. _I… I don't feel like that for Kyoko… do I? I mean, what almost happened last time was an accident… right?_

"Well, that's just rambling without deeper meaning, don't lose any sleep over it," Jin added, dismissing his own words as he noticed Makoto thinking deeply about them. "Now, I think you should rejoin your representative so that Juzo can escort you back to your room. Good day, Makoto."

"A-Ah, g-good day, sir." bowing respectfully before heading out, the Ultimate Lucky Student was stopped on his tracks as he set his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, and make sure you and Kyoko enjoy the party, alright?" the man said with a smile before he frowned and Makoto heard him mutter "I don't feel like the near future will allow for many parties…"

Nodding, Makoto turned the knob and headed out to the hallway, making sure to close the door behind him. And as the Ultimate Moral Compass stood next to the Security Chief and they got going back to the dormitories securely, Makoto couldn't help but ask himself a question.

_Could I feel the same way for Kyoko than I did for Sayaka in the past? No, it's definitely different… I had a crush on Sayaka, that's for sure… For Kyoko… I can't wrap my head around it…_

* * *

Recalling this time, Makoto felt himself blush at the simple sight of the Ultimate Detective near him. Not knowing what to do to find time to recompose himself, he stuttered "I-I'll go p-pour myself a g-glass of juice, a-alright?"

"Hm? Yes, of course," she replied, glancing suspiciously at the boy as she heard him struggle to say something as simple. "Hiro is playing bartender right now, so I'd suggest double-checking to make sure he doesn't lace your drink with any dangerous substances, alright?"

"A-Alright…" _She's right, better be on my guards… I don't want to become addicted to whatever Hiro's addicted to and the use of which is most likely illegal…_ Makoto thought with a sigh. "Thanks for the warning, Kyoko. I think I'll be fine, though."

"Very well. See you later, then." she smiled at him before walking away. Makoto did the same with a brief handwave and went to get a drink he didn't truly need - excuses! - praying he wouldn't be drugged by the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

Indeed, Hiro had taken the role of the class' bartender, although he was currently playing with his crystal ball, pretty much as always. Seeing him completely alone made Makoto frown, but he knew there was a reason for that.

_I do feel bad for Hiro, but he accomplished something by being the weirdest AND the stupidest in the class at the same time…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student mused as he approached the clueless fortune teller, who was staring intensely at his crystal ball.

"Hey, Hiro!" Makoto greeted sympathetically, even if he knew he was more than likely going to end up lost in the rubbish the clairvoyant was more than likely going to tell him. "Kyoko told me you were our bartender?"

"Oh, hey Makoto! Yeah, she's right!" he looked up from his fortune-telling equipment and greeted the Ultimate Lucky Student back with an excited expression. "So I give people their drinks and when I have a second I work on my fortunes! Good idea, right?"

"H-Hm, yeah, if you say so." Makoto agreed, although not entirely convinced, he had to admit. _I think agreeing is the most efficient way to get my drink without wasting the entire night…_ "Could I have a glass of orange juice, Hiro?"

"Yeah, sure! Just wait a moment!" Hiro turned to the minibar the school had lent them and opened it. Makoto wanted to peek inside to see what drinks Taka had managed to obtain from the Headmaster, but because Hiro's body (and weird hairstyle) covered the entire view, he had to forget the idea.

_I'd like to make sure he didn't bring any drinks of his own, though…_ He thought, the idea plausible to him. And with what the Ultimate Detective had told him, it seemed all the more possible. _Better warn the others when I talk to them._

After some time, the Ultimate Clairvoyant brought back two glasses of juice and set them on the counter before saying "I poured one for myself. It might not seem like it, but fortunes are tiring and I need to drink pretty often."

_Is that so…? Why the need to justify it, though? You could have poured yourself a glass and I wouldn't have said anything…_ Makoto wondered, casting a suspicious glance at his classmate. He took his glass into his right hand and stared at it. _Why do I feel like I shouldn't drink this? Could it be that Kyoko got me paranoid? Yeah, probably…_

Deciding he was too suspicious of his classmate and friend, he brought his glass to his lips, only to stop when he noticed Hiro grinning on the other side of the counter. _Shit! Kyoko was right!_ He quickly set the glass down in a semi-panic as he couldn't help but wonder what substance Hiro could have laced into his drink to grin like that.

"Hey, why are you smiling like that?!" the lucky student asked, not angry, but still expecting an explanation. "What have you put inside my drink?!"

"N-Nothing!" the clairvoyant protested. "Why would I put anything in your drink? I'm a fortune-teller, not a drug dealer!"

"I don't know why you would, but that reaction was definitely suspicious!" Makoto countered, thinking back on Kyoko's words of advice from earlier. "So what have you put inside my drink, Hiro?!"

"Nothing, I swear! Why would I poison you in the first place?!" the Ultimate Clairvoyant asked, obviously panicked by Makoto's pressing.

_W-Wait… poison?!_ "What do you mean, 'poison me?!'" the boy echoed, gaping. "You put poison in there?!"

"N-No! I swear I didn't!"

_Grr, Hiro! I might be your only friend here, so don't play those tricks on me!_ He thought, frustrated by his classmate's dangerous actions. _But I know what I can do to prove his guilt!_ "Fine, I'll believe you to one condition, alright?"

"O-Okay… W-What is it?" the other boy asked, looking pleadingly into Makoto's rare expression of anger.

In less than a second, Makoto took hold of the other glass still resting on the counter and began to drink it rapidly, making sure there wasn't a drop of juice left inside.

"You drink mine since I just drank yours," Makoto explained, pointing to his former glass. "If it is as harmless as you claim, then it should be no issue, right?"

Hiro's widened in realization when he figured out that the Ultimate Lucky Student had outsmarted him. Weakly, he said "F-Fine… I… I'll drink it…"

_Oh? Hm… why would he drink it if he laced something in it, though?_ Makoto asked himself, casting doubts onto his suspicions. _But the way he's acting is clearly suspicious… Come on, Makoto, think! What would Kyoko do in this situation…? Yeah, I know!_

"Oh, and Hiro?" he called him out with a smirk, waiting for his classmate to react before adding "Make sure you drink every drop of it like I did, okay?"

"O-Oh, u-um… O-Okay…" Hiro took the glass, shaking, and slowly brought it to his lips, while he muttered. "Fingers crossed…"

_I hope for you this isn't anything too bad…_ Makoto thought, feeling a little guilty that he was forcing his friend into such a situation - even if he had honestly deserved it. _I mean, even Hiro's not stupid enough to drink something he himself poisoned, right?_

The Ultimate Clairvoyant did as he was asked and downed the glass in a couple of seconds… before falling unconscious to the ground…

*BOOM*

_Oh… Sleeping pills, it seems… But why would he want to make me sleep?! Did he want to kidnap me or something?!_

Little did Makoto know; he was entirely right…

* * *

Kyoko was a little surprised to see Makoto go off with such an obviously fake excuse. She had noticed him blushing, although he didn't seem to catch on to that, and had crafted the excuse of going to get himself a drink. She was an Ultimate Detective, and add that to the fact that Makoto was - most of the time - as easy to read as an open book, she quickly understood that he just wanted to be alone for a second.

_Why did Makoto try to avoid me…?_ She wondered, walking over to the duo of Sayaka and Leon who were chatting while playing UNO at a nearby table. _He was blushing, so I don't think he meant any harm, but it still is quite strange… D-Did my presence… make him blush?_

A content smile appeared on her lips as she had that thought, definitely liking the idea that her crush could be embarrassed like that. She found him cute, especially when he was blushing, and knowing that she could be the reason for his blush made her thrilled.

_I would be the happiest person in this world if you returned even a tenth of my feelings for you, Makoto._ She thought as she walked. _It doesn't seem like you realize it, but you've made me realize I could feel love for someone, and that someone is you._

This train of thought put her in high spirits as she approached the couple, a smile on her face as she realized their game of UNO wasn't even close.

_It seems Leon didn't get extremely lucky._ Kyoko told herself as she noticed the Ultimate Baseball Pro with about ten cards in hand while Sayaka only had three. _I wonder how Makoto would fare in a game of luck like UNO…?_

Leaving the thought of her love interest to the side for now, Kyoko allowed herself to intrude by greeting the romantic duo. "Good evening, Sayaka, Leon," she said with a smile that, even she had to admit, was rare for her.

The first one to react was the Ultimate Pop Sensation, who looked up to see the Ultimate Detective standing near their table with her glass still in hand. "Hey, Kyoko! How are you doing?"

"I am fine, thank you, Sayaka." the lavender-haired girl replied politely before commenting "I see that your game is one-sided?"

"Yeah, Sayaka's been getting all the +4s!" Leon protested as Sayaka placed another card - a blue six - on the board with a smirk. "And she always gets the color she needs!"

"I see… Well, UNO is a game of chance, you never know what will happen." Kyoko stated, getting a nod from the baseball player - who probably wanted an excuse for losing so badly.

After drawing two more cards, Leon placed a blue three and sighed, as he was not getting any closer to getting rid of all his cards.

"You see, Kyoko, I'm about to do what's called a 'pro-gamer move'. Ready?" Sayaka asked as she smirked at her boyfriend and placed yet another +4 before exclaiming "UNO!"

"WHAAT?! ANOTHER ONE?!" Leon freaked out, his eyes widening as he saw the black and multicolored card on the stack. "That's stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" still, he drew his four cards before asking Sayaka what color she wanted.

"Hm, what about green?" she said, and Kyoko heard the boy grumble as he was forced to draw another card from the deck, which fortunately for him was of the right color - a green two. "I'm afraid this is game over, Leon…" placing her last card - a green eight - Sayaka grinned at her boyfriend and told him "This wasn't much of a challenge!"

_He did get trounced, that's not an understatement…_ The young detective thought as she looked over the cards that had remained in Leon's hand. _If Makoto's luck rubbed on someone, it is apparently more likely to be Sayaka than Leon…_

"Grr… You just got lucky, babe!" the ballplayer exclaimed, pouting as he stood up when Sayaka did the same. "How come I never get lucky?!"

Still, he took her hands when she offered them and they smiled at each other. They looked in each other's eyes lovingly, leaving Kyoko to wonder is she had not been forgotten…

"You'll get your share of luck later tonight, grown boy…" the pop idol replied, now looking at him with demanding eyes. That made the lavender-haired girl a bit uncomfortable.

_Is implicit sexual teasing something couples do?_ She wondered as Sayaka's eyes almost shone in need of lust, actually surprising the Ultimate Detective. _And if it is, then am I the abnormal one for thinking it's strange? I do not have a boyfriend, so perhaps I am not in a position to ask myself that, but…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Leon and Sayaka had begun kissing, visibly completely absorbed in their own little world to care about anything else. Kyoko waited for a moment, not wanting to interrupt them as they did their thing. Still, when a moment became an entire minute, she began to tap her foot impatiently.

_Why do they have to begin kissing like this when I need to talk to Sayaka? I suppose this is common among couples at a party, but couldn't they have waited for a minute or two? I honestly feel like I've been left aside. They didn't think I came to them just to watch them play UNO and kiss, did they?_

Frustrated with how long the two classmates and lovers were taking, Kyoko coughed loudly, making sure she was heard by the couple. Her efforts were not in vain since, a second later, the Ultimate Baseball Star released his girlfriend from his embrace - whether it was because they were simply done kissing or because of her interruption, Kyoko didn't know.

"Hm, Sayaka? A word, please?" Kyoko asked politely as the pop idol and her red-haired boyfriend let go of each other.

"Yes, Kyoko, what is it?"

"Could we talk for a bit?" was the Ultimate Detective's second question, and it got Sayaka surprised.

"Well… yeah, of course! No need to ask, though." the blue-haired star said, not moving an inch as she expected Kyoko to actually tell her something.

Seeing she wasn't getting her point, Kyoko decided to be more straightforward and said "Hm, I meant only you, not Leon." she then realized this might have sounded a bit cold, she corrected herself "This is not against you, Leon, it is just that I need to talk to Sayaka privately."

"Nah, it's fine!" Leon assured her with his carefree smile. "You two go and have your girls' chat, I'll go and get us something to drink. What do you want, babe, Kyoko?"

"A mint soda, please!" Sayaka said as her boyfriend was about to get going. "With ice cubes!"

"Okay! Kyoko?"

"Hm, another glass of apple juice, please," she stated, not as enthusiastic as Sayaka was over getting a drink, considering she knew who was handing them - she'd need to inspect her drink again when Leon brought it to her.

"Got it! Later, girls!" Leon blew a kiss in Sayaka's direction, who quickly returned it, and the baseball player went in direction of the bar section of the room, on the other side of the partying room.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Kyoko?" the pop idol asked smilingly as she and Kyoko isolated themselves in a part of the room where they'd be alone. "It seems like you don't want anyone other than me to know, from what I can tell."

"Indeed, I'd rather not have everyone know about it, even if it is apparently obvious…" she sighed, realizing that her efforts to remain discrete about it had pretty much been useless. "I'd like to ask you about Makoto."

"Oh, I see, I see…!" all of a sudden, the friendly smile turned into a teasing grin as the Ultimate Pop Sensation continued and said, "Do you need romance advice to ask him out?"

Kyoko hmphed to herself as she answered, "As a matter of fact, yes, I do." making her classmate's eyes widen in surprise as she gasped. _It appears she didn't expect that… Makoto made me change a lot, but I suppose this might come off as surprising for someone like me… or someone like I was in the past._ "I'd like to seek your advice, and I thought that a celebration party would be the opportune moment to do so."

"W-Wow… You… You took me by surprise there, Kyoko…" Sayaka said, trying to recompose herself from the shock. "It's just… that's a little out of character for you to seek help, Kyoko…" she added but quickly realized this came off wrong when the detective narrowed her eyes both suspiciously and funnily. "I-I didn't mean that in a bad way! I just know that Makoto is usually the person you ask for when you need assistance… Well, I can understand why you can't really go to him now…"

"Right." Kyoko nodded before telling her classmate "That is why I come to you, Sayaka. We might not have always been on great terms, but I consider you a friend now and I know that you care for Makoto."

"Yeah, I do," Sayaka confirmed with a smile. "We might not be together, but I consider Makoto my best friend, and his trust means a lot to me; especially after… y-you know."

_She must be talking about her secret that I revealed to Makoto and how he handled it by trusting her._ The Ultimate Detective thought, recalling this day very precisely. _Perhaps I should have been more trusting myself back then… Well, I do not have time to dwell on the past._

The lavender-haired girl gave her a nod of understanding, urging the pop idol to go on.

"And I know you're crushing on each other, which is great!" the Ultimate Pop Sensation's sweet smile quickly came back to her lips. "Alright, I'll help you to the best of my abilities!"

"Thank you." Kyoko simply said, but then remembered something that made her add "I'll make sure not to kill you for that stunt you pulled at the concert."

"Oh, you remember that?" the blue-haired girl wondered as she smirked at her classmate.

This actually frustrated her and she blurted out "Of course I do! You humiliated me in front of half of the Reserve Course!" _Grr…_ More calmly, she said, "I don't know what motivated you to do this, Sayaka."

"Well, I thought this would give you a push in the right direction." the pop idol explained, torn between amusement for messing around with her two friends and guilt for making Kyoko the center of attention when she didn't especially crave for all those pairs of eyes on her. "I just know how close you and Makoto are. Sorry if you didn't take it well, it wasn't my intention."

She bowed apologetically before Kyoko reassured her, saying, "It is fine. On second thought, maybe the nine-tenths of the students who came to see your concert are now parading, so it's not like I'll ever see them again. Besides…" she blushed slightly. "it might have worked, somehow."

"Ah, good to hear! My mischievous plans weren't for nothing, then!" Sayaka teased with a grin before smiling gently and telling Kyoko "So, where _are_ the two of you? Have you already gone on dates?"

"N-No!" Kyoko blurted out, gaping as she stared at the pop star. "I-I mean… that would imply that we already are a couple, wouldn't it?" _I don't know much about romance, but that's what I'd say…_

"Well… Technically, you're right, but still…" she paused and began thinking. "Honestly, I think that you and Makoto are already as close as Leon and I are. It might not be intimate or romantic yet, but this is already a good start. Let's see… have you ever showed him signs that you have feelings for him?"

_Tough question…_ The detective mused, trying to figure out what signs would fit into the romantic category - which proved harder than it seemed. "I'd say so? We often hold hands and as you said during your performance, we did dance together." _And there's what happened in my room last time… This was an accident though; we weren't thinking straight with everything that had happened with Grandfather…_

"Hm, I see. That's already not too bad!" the other girl beamed, smiling warmly as Kyoko. "Not all close friends hold hands or dance together, you know? In the end, I'd say you have two solutions… Well, three, actually."

"Three solutions?" the Ultimate Detective echoed in surprise. _That seems like an important number._ "And what are these three solutions you speak of?"

"Oh, it's simple really! The first solution you have is simply telling him about your feelings." Sayaka said, before methodically explaining "This could or could not be a good solution for you since you're not really used to talking to people too much, especially to say those things."

_Hm, true…_ Kyoko was perfectly aware that as much as Makoto had changed her, she was not an excellent orator since she still had that tendency to keep her emotions to herself, although the Ultimate Lucky Student often told her she was making progress. _And Makoto is someone I can't afford to lose. If I'm too straightforward, I risk losing him entirely. I absolutely cannot take that risk._

"Moving on, the second solution would be showing your feelings another way." Sayaka continued when she realized Kyoko was not going to interrupt her. "It's actually how Leon and I got together. We were chatting casually on campus and… well, it just clicked and we kissed. I'm not saying you should do the same thing, but you can embrace him, or even kiss him if you feel bold enough. Still, whatever you do, make sure he's ready for it."

_She says that so casually as if it was so simple…_ The detective girl thought, frustrated with herself that what Sayaka and Leon had done so simply was something she couldn't do, because of her still lacking social skills and her fear of losing Makoto. _And I'm not sure I'll ever have the same kind of confidence I had last time…_

"That seems harder said than done," Kyoko commented, to which Sayaka agreed.

"It definitely is." she said, then added "It is not optimal if the other person is not too sure of their feelings, but if they do, it makes it all the more enjoyable. As for you and Makoto, well… he definitely has a crush on you, but I think he's kind of in denial."

"In denial, you say?" _Like I was for a chunk of time._ Kyoko realized. _They all say that Makoto has a crush on me, but why would he? He used to like Sayaka, and I'm nothing compared to her! She's pretty and I'm ugly, and she's more comfortable around other people than I am thanks to her talent…_ "I continue to think that the idea of Makoto having a crush on me is more of an impossibility than a possibility." _Even with what happened last time…_

"Hm, I think you're mistaken, Kyoko." the pop idol told her, as serious as Kyoko had ever seen her be. "You _are_ not ugly! On the contrary, you are a very cute girl and I know Makoto thinks of you this way. As to that second part, yeah, I might have good social skills thanks to my talent, but aren't you getting there too? I mean, we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place if you were still the cold girl you were at the beginning of the year, right?"

"I suppose you're ri-… W-Wait…" _Hold on a minute… I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

"Nope, you didn't!" the blue-haired girl said with an angelic smile. "That was all in your head!"

_Good. I'm not going crazy… W-Wait, that's not the problem!_ "B-But how…?"

She didn't get to finish as Sayaka simply announced "Oh, didn't you know? I'm psychic!"

_Okaaaay…_ Kyoko just stared at her incredulously, wondering what was going on, before telling her classmate and friend "No, you're not. Psychism is _not_ a thing."

"Oh, a different reaction than Makoto! Yeah, you're right, I'm just kidding!" she said and began to chuckle like a kid. "I just have amazing intuition. You can ask Makoto; I did the joke on him several times at the beginning of the year and he fell for it every time!"

"Did he, now?" _Thanks to Makoto's words of advice, I have a tendency to let my emotionless expression down more often, which is probably why she got me there…_ Kyoko thought, making sure her former usual stoic mask was well in place to test her theory. "That sounds like Makoto, all right…"

"Yeah, he's like an open book with his emotions." Sayaka agreed. "And he's rubbing off on you, I definitely wouldn't have been able to guess what you were thinking before."

"I admit that Makoto made me change more than even I could have imagined. For the better, I think."

"Definitely for the better," Sayaka told her with a confident nod. "No offense, but you were kind of a cold-hearted girl at the beginning of the year. I'm glad you changed."

"W-Was I…?" _I know I used to be cold - and probably still am somewhat - but not that much…_ "Well, no offense taken."

"Cool! Back to what we were saying, there is a third way you can confess your feelings to Makoto, and it might actually be the easiest one… under one little condition." the Ultimate Pop Sensation said, sounding a little more doubtful at the end, Kyoko noticed.

"And I suppose that condition makes all the difference?" the detective asked, already having a good idea of the answer she'd get for that question.

"Yeah, kinda. You see, that third way…" she paused, making Kyoko slightly annoyed - Sayaka was playing with her, and she knew it - before finally saying, "is to simply confess back when he confesses himself."

_It does make sense, but there's an important condition to that, she's right…_ "And you mean that this only works if Makoto, first really does have a crush on me, and second, isn't having the same doubts I have, correct?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Sayaka concurred. "I guarantee you that the first part won't be a problem, but as to the second… the only reason Makoto was planning to confess his former feelings for me was that Junko pressured him with his secret. Otherwise, he seems pretty shy about all of this."

_Junko did what…?_ Kyoko frowned as she heard that. Makoto had definitely never told her about any of this… Still, she decided to let it go for the time being, although she kept it in mind just in case she ever found the time to ask the lucky student about it. "Indeed. That is a trait we _do_ share, even if I think it is for entirely different reasons…"

"Yeah… He's not as much as a teaser and womanizer as Leon could be! Good for you, I think his personality suits you better than it does for me. Seriously, the two of you are made for eac-"

*BOOM*

"W-What was that?!"

"I-It came from the other side of the room!"

After hearing a suspicious sound, the two girls ran towards the other end of the partying room, where many of their classmates were already headed…

**_End of Part One..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first part! ^^


	13. One Last Party Before Despair (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party continues, the class discovers Hiro's motives for doing what he did, but that only leaves them even more confused. Can Sayaka's talent allow them to have a great time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second part of Chapter Eleven, and we pick up where we left off! Enjoy!

**_Chapter Eleven: One Last Party Before Despair (Part Two)_ **

"Sleeping pills, you say?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Hiro's sleeping body collapsed against the counter.

"Yeah, and they must have been strong, too, seeing how he fell asleep a second after he took them," Makoto added to her statement with his own conclusion. "And he had laced them in a glass that was originally mine, but I decided to switch thanks to your warning, Kyoko. So, thanks, I owe you one there."

He smiled thankfully at her and she blushed slightly in return. In fact, the class had gathered around the counter, everyone stopping what they were doing to see what had happened. Kyoko had begun investigating immediately, while Makoto explained what had happened to her.

The others were gathered around, watching the Ultimate Detective do her thing. Pretty much all of them were also mocking the clairvoyant, for different reasons.

"This idiot might be the worst plebian among this class," Byakuya commented as he eyed Hiro's sleeping form. "To hatch a plan for who knows what reason and make it fail that badly… Even by his standards, I'll admit that this is surprising."

"For once, I agree with Byakuya," Sayaka stated. "Trying to drug Makoto is not cool at all! Hiro really is an idiot!"

"The question, however, is why?" Celeste chipped in, asking what most of her classmates were wondering about. "The fact that he failed like an idiot is indisputable, but it does leave to wonder why he attempted such a thing against Makoto in the first place."

"Want my opinion?" that question came from Junko, in her 'normal' persona. When no one nodded and even cast suspicious looks towards the Ultimate Fashionista, she took her 'depressed' persona before saying "No one wants to listen to me… You're too cruel…! I was just thinking that perhaps weed man wanted to kidnap our luck boy!"

"Kidnap?!" some, like Hina, Leon, or Hifumi echoed in shock before the former added "But why would he do that?! I mean, sure, Hiro's stupid, but he's not a criminal, is he?"

"A c-criminal?! T-That is definitely NOT acceptable in a school environment!" Taka protested as if his whole ideals had been shaken up to their core.

"While the idea is not pleasant, Junko does seem to be right," Kyoko said after looking through the Ultimate Clairvoyant's belongings. "Look at this note I found."

_A note?_ Makoto echoed to himself, approaching the detective to read the note's contents. _"Meeting with the yakuza outside the school - DON'T FORGET MAKOTO" …_ "W-What…?"

"W-What the hell's that?!" Leon demanded as he and most of the class gaped as they read the note Kyoko was holding. "T-The yakuza?! What the fuck is Hiro doing with the yakuza?!"

"Whatever it is, it cannot be good," Mukuro stated, approaching Hiro's body near the Ultimate Detective. "If this is a note he wrote himself, he planned to kidnap Makoto."

"H-Hiro wanted to bring me to the yakuza?!" Makoto stammered, shocked at the development. "And he tried using sleeping pills to do it?! W-What the…?!"

"It seems like he'll have plenty of explaining to do once he wakes up." the Ultimate Martial Artist said and got nods of agreement from almost everyone.

An exception to that was Mondo, who pushed every boy out of the way and grabbed Hiro's sleeping body by the collar effortlessly and raised his fist in the air. "This guy needs to be taught a lesson!" he exclaimed, almost roared, as his fist got on its way towards the fortune teller's face.

"M-Mondo, stop!" the frail voice of Chihiro interrupted from a few feet away. "He might have attempted something horrible, but we shouldn't resort to violence!"

The Ultimate Programmer's unusually determined voice got the better of her biker friend who sighed before throwing Hiro to the ground, saying "Fine. But we gotta decide what we fuckin' do with this guy. He tried to kidnap Makoto to do whatever the fuck he needed to do with the yakuza!"

"Agreed." came from both Kyoko's and Mukuro's mouths, with the former rejoining the rest of the class on the other side of the counter, and the latter placing herself in front of Makoto, shielding him. The detective girl was the first to speak up again "We will have to wait until he wakes up. If he laced the drink with enough sleeping pills to take Makoto outside the campus, it probably won't be for a little while."

"Yeah… I still wonder why he had to go see the yakuza…" Makoto began and sighed. "and why he wanted to take me with him…"

"Mr. Naegi is correct! I always thought Mr. Hagakure was a bizarre character, but I never expected him to be a villain!" Hifumi proudly spoke up, actually getting some people to agree with him - a rare fact.

"I think 'bizarre' is a light way to put it…" Leon said and Sayaka nodded. "I mean, he doesn't even have a true talent since his fortunes are bullshit!"

"While that's true, we are getting off-topic." the Ultimate Affluent Progeny interrupted, getting the class' full attention. "Kyoko, have you found any remaining drug he could potentially use on someone else?"

"No, I did not." the lavender-haired girl replied, her voice empty of any emotion - a norm for her when she addressed Byakuya. "Apart from a crystal ball and a deck of cards, he was only carrying the note in one of his pockets."

"I see. Then just let him alone in a corner like the plebian criminal he is." the Togami heir said and walked away from the scene, as did Toko, Celeste, and Junko.

And while the others didn't specifically agree with the affluent progeny's choice of words and uncaring tone, they all had to agree he was right; even Makoto.

_I'd like to object to Byakuya's harsh words, but Hiro tried to drug me…_ The lucky student thought, looking over his sleeping classmate and attempted kidnapper one more time. _I might be kind, but even I have my limits…_

"Hey, guys, how about we lighten the mood a bit?" Sayaka spoke up and asked the class, earning surprised looks. "Leon brought his guitar and we have a mic, so perhaps we could play you some songs while you all dance? That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

_A dance? Yeah, that could be a fun thing to do!_ With a cheery smile, Makoto spoke up again and replied "Yeah, that's a great idea, Sayaka! That's definitely what we gotta do!"

"Great idea, Sayaka!" Hina also supported with a beaming smile of her own towards the pop idol. "I've wanted to hear you sing again ever since the concert you put on with Ibuki!"

"U-Uh… I prefer to tell you beforehand, I'm not even close to being as good playing the guitar as Ibuki is…" the baseball player and part-time musician warned honestly, looking a little embarrassed. "The only songs I can play flawlessly are those Sayaka writes, but other than that, I still got a ways to go…"

"Hey, that's fine, Leon!" the swimmer assured him. "She's the Ultimate Musician, of course, you can't keep up with her!"

"Moreover, if your playing is as horrendous as you seem to suggest, then we will focus on your girlfriend's voice, which is rather acceptable." Byakuya chipped into the conversation and said, not missing an occasion to take a shot at Leon. "Although I am fearful of the genre of music you commoners actually enjoy."

_Oh no, why did have to say it like that?!_ Makoto wondered, knowing where this was headed if someone didn't step up and prevent it.

Before Sayaka or her boyfriend could react to the taunt and possibly escalate the argument, Kyoko spoke her thoughts. "Since Sayaka is the Ultimate Pop Sensation, I think it is fair to assume the genre of music she and Leon planned for is pop music. It would match what she sang at the concert, too. You would have known that if you took the slightest interest in your classmates, Byakuya."

_Well, so much for avoiding an argument… But Kyoko's right on that one…_

"Hmph. The heir to the Togami Corporation has better things to do than take interest in plebeians like you, mind you." Byakuya told her, not backing down. "But I suppose I have my answer. Pop music is far from the tastes of the upper-class I belong to, but I suppose I can endure it for a little while."

"M-Master! L-Let me be t-the one to d-dance with you!" Toko asked, already over the moon at the mere thought of dancing with the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. "I-I promise I w-w-will do my b-best!"

The entire class winced as they knew this was a fruitless endeavor and that the writer was about to be rejected for the umpteenth time of the year.

And of course, no miracle for the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, as Byakuya answered with a brief and curt "Don't you approach me, you filthy woman!"

_A day like any other at Hope's Peak Academy!_

* * *

"M-Makoto, w-would you… would you like to dance with me?"

The cute-sounding voice of the Ultimate Detective echoed in Makoto's ears like a sweet melody. He felt his heart melt at the offer, one that he couldn't refuse, although he wasn't really certain as to why.

"Yeah, sure, Kyoko. I'd love to!" the Ultimate Lucky Student replied smilingly, taking his friend's hand. "It'll be an encore after last time during the concert!"

"R-Right…"

_It's cute to hear her stutter sometimes… I'm glad to see you are finally letting yourself free of all the stress, Kyoko. It makes you so much better, I don't think you even realize…_

As the two classmates went to the middle of the room where the rest of the class was gathered, Makoto and Kyoko got a look at the first duos that had formed among their friends. Along their own were the singer and her guitarist, Sayaka and Leon; a very sweet duo of Chihiro and Hina; a surprising duo of Junko and Taka; a surprisingly very complementary duo of Mondo and Mukuro; and finally, a very… enthusiastic duo of Byakuya and Celeste.

"Aren't you dancing, Hifumi, Toko, Sakura?" Makoto asked, seeing his three classmates not with the others.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Naegi!" the fanfiction creator replied first, saying "Mistress Ludenberg is unavailable, so I prefer to remain on the side until she is ready to dance with me! However, if you were willing to lend me Ms. Kirigiri, I migh-"

"I'd stop that train of thought right now if I were you." the detective in question shot him with her Kirigiri glare, the feeling of the coldness she used to display towards almost everyone very intense right now. "Makoto is my partner, whether you like it or not. And you'll also keep your offensive comments to yourself."

_That was kinda gross…_ Makoto thought as before he could defend her, Kyoko defended herself extremely well against the otaku's offers. _Celeste might not be the person I've talked the most to, but I can understand why she wouldn't want to dance with Hifumi. And even if he's arrogant, Byakuya does seem a way better dancing partner!_

"A-Alright!" cowering back in fear of her stare, Hifumi went quiet as Kyoko sighed.

"I won't be dancing either," Sakura said, attracting the two (very) close friends' attention. "My dancing skills are lacking and I prefer to look over Hiro, in case he wakes up and tries to evade us while we aren't watching."

"O-Oh, I see… It is kind of you to do that for the group, Sakura." Makoto told her gently. "Although I'm sure that with the Parade going on, Hiro wouldn't go very far before he went back here to ask for help."

"Perhaps. I will nonetheless keep an eye on him. Please enjoy the dance."

"Thank you." they both replied, turning their attention to Toko. "Toko?" the lucky student called out. "Aren't you going to dance?"

"W-W-Why would I d-dance if i-it not w-with M-Master?!" the writer stuttered angrily. "T-To say M-Master preferred t-that g-gothic Lolita… H-How dare she s-steal m-my M-Master from m-me?!"

_Poor Toko, she might not be the friendliest of the class, but to be so forcefully rejected by Byakuya so often…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student had a smile of compassion for the purple-haired girl, who looked about to cut the gambler's head off. _I hope she understands one day that it won't ever work between them… if only for her sanity…_

"I… I don't know, Toko…" he decided to lie, and seeing the look she gave him, Kyoko knew he wasn't being honest.

"O-Of course you d-don't know! N-No one k-knows my M-Master better than I-I do!"

_Then how come you can't figure out why he chose Celeste and not you?!_

Deciding they were headed for a total waste of time - which would make the rest of the duos wait - Makoto took Kyoko's hand and they walked to their other classmates.

"Celeste and Byakuya actually make a pretty nice duo, don't you think?" Makoto asked the detective, smiling as he saw the Ultimate Gambler and the Ultimate Affluent Progeny chat together. For maybe the first time, Byakuya was even smiling genuinely - which changed from his usual condescending smirks!

"Well, they have things in common, however, I am not sure they are the best traits to share," Kyoko said, nevertheless, she was surprised at seeing the antisocial Byakuya Togami seemingly having fun speaking to someone. "But I suppose it shows they have a friendlier side, especially Byakuya. We're all redeemable, aren't we, Makoto?"

She smiled kindly at him, making him realize she was talking about herself and how much she had changed over the year thanks to his friendship.

"Yeah, that's right. That's what a year of spending time together does for a group, I guess. And we all have someone who we can get closer to, even if in their case it took more time." the lucky student agreed. "We'll just have to make sure Celeste doesn't get killed in her sleep by Toko and then we'll be fine…"

"True; she did seem pretty on edge. But if I'm being entirely honest, that is not the duo I am the most surprised with…" Kyoko suggested, pointing discretely not to one duo, but two. "Hina's kind nature and Chihiro's likeableness go well together, but I must say that Mondo and Mukuro, as well as Junko and Taka, are surprises."

Makoto nodded, saying, "Junko and Taka is indeed a pretty unexpected pair… With Taka's strictness in following the rules and Junko's carefreeness, this is not something I would have bet on, yeah. As for Mondo and Mukuro… it kinda works well, actually!" _Mondo is more the type of guy I'd see Mukuro with than me, to be honest… And she didn't ask me to dance with her, although that could just be shyness…_ "They are a pair you don't want to mess with, anyway."

"Yes, I can agree with that." Kyoko consented as they continued to walk towards the improvised dancefloor. "Although I am surprised Mukuro didn't come and ask you to dance with you, considering her attraction to you."

_So you noticed that, huh…_ Makoto thought, taking a second to observe the Ultimate Detective's expression as she said that. _Could you be keeping a closer eye on me than I thought, Kyoko?_

"Well, she might just be too embarrassed or shy to ask, you know?" Makoto told her his thoughts then added "And I think Mondo would be more her type of guy. I even wonder why she found me interesting in the first place, you know… It might have been a year, but I'm still a talentless student with above-average optimism and social skills, nothing amazing."

"And above-average self-depreciation, too…" the detective sighed and sent him a disapproving look. "Makoto, you need to stop underestimating yourself like that. You might not have a talent to speak of, but you certainly have other skills to make up for that." she squeezed his hand tighter with her gloved one. "I know the person who helped me deal with my past is way more than a person without talent, Makoto. You are way more amazing than you give yourself credit for."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, Kyoko," he told her with a chuckle. "All I did was being the friend you needed; this doesn't make me any special. You needed someone by your side, and I happen to help people who need someone by their side. And as my friend, it was my duty to help you out… especially a close friend like you, Kyoko." and with a widening smile, he pressed her gloved hand harder. _But those words… touch me, Kyoko._

"M-Makoto… Y-You don't understand…!" suddenly, a sort of panic entered the detective's voice, one that Makoto had only heard once from her, during their family argument about her past. The smile promptly turned into a slight frown as he heard her add "Y-You're more than a friend to me, M-Makoto! You… You d-don't realize just h-how much you helped me! You might not think of y-yourself as amazing, but… t-to me… you are even more than an amazing person, Makoto. I… I…"

"Will you two commoners actually get a move on? Not everyone has the time to see you two plebeians cuddle like puppies."

The annoyed voice of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny broke the two classmates' respective train of thought and got their attention. The panic disappeared from Kyoko's voice immediately as she hmphed and spoke up, saying "Right. Makoto, let's not make the others wait."

_Talk about a 360…_ The boy thought, noticing that his detective friend had gone from emotional to completely stoic in a couple of seconds. _But I wonder what you were about to tell me…_ "B-Behind you…" Makoto stuttered with a small nod, but his mind was elsewhere. _I shouldn't focus on that now, let's just dance and I'll think about it some more later._

Walking at a faster pace, the two friends joined the other duos as Sayaka stood in front of her mic and Leon carried his guitar.

"Okay, so Leon knows how to play four of my songs, so that'll be all I can sing." the Ultimate Pop Sensation informed them, using this opportunity to test the mic. When her classmates noted in understanding, she continued "So first off, the song I love singing the most: _Negaigoto Ensemble_! Ready, Leon?"

"You bet, babe! Let's do this!" the ballplayer replied, hyped up like never before, although he did seem a little nervous, Makoto noticed.

_Well, I'll give it my best, although I'm not a great dancer…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student mused as Leon began to play the first few notes a little shakily. _It did work pretty well at the concert last time, and Kyoko has that graceful aura around her when she dances, so… Yeah, it'll be fine!_

"Ready, Kyoko?" he asked her, getting her attention as the other duos began dancing.

She smiled at him and giggled. "I'm as ready to dance as I've ever been!" before taking his hands softly and beginning to move around with him, the melodious voice of their singer classmate soothing their minds as their bodies coordinated flawlessly in a sweet dance.

_H-Hey, she's even better at this than I thought!_ Makoto realized as Kyoko began to dictate the pace as if it was natural for her. _I don't think she got dancing lessons considering her grandfather's teachings, so how come she's so good at this?! She's so graceful, and all I have to do is keep up her pace… That's sweet, in a way, to see her being so good at something that's not detective related._

And as the five duos of dancers continued to accompany the singing prowess of Sayaka and her boyfriend's surprisingly good guitar-playing, Makoto could feel himself growing closer and closer to his dancing partner, as her graceful movements made him lose track of all the chaos and despair, in favor of a contagious warmth they shared, in both body and mind.

_It's hard to tell myself that Kyoko's only a friend when we share those kinds of moments… And could it perhaps be better this way?_

* * *

"Such good singing abilities are perfectly welcome inside a school environment!" Taka exclaimed as he and Junko separated - visibly to the fashionista's pleasure - and the last notes of the songs were played by the night's guitarist.

"Yeah, I agree with Bro on that one!" Mondo concurred as he and Mukuro let go of each other, both smiling, which was pretty rare for either of them. "That was some fuckin' good singing!"

"This was a fine performance, Sayaka," Celeste added, as the Ultimate Pop Sensation began to blush at all the praise she was receiving. "And my dancing partner even managed to accommodate himself to the genre, which made this a good experience."

"It would be inconceivable for a Togami to fail at anything, even something I am not particularly fond of," Byakuya added before giving his own compliments to Sayaka. "And I'll agree with the commoners that this little performance was a lot more enjoyable than I would have thought at first. I suppose this was a good moment."

"Yeah, this was great, Sayaka! And Chihiro was great to dance with, too!" Hina said energetically as she and the programmer smiled at one another. "We need to do this more often!"

_It seems the others enjoyed it._ Makoto thought, smiling fondly at his classmates who all showed their enthusiasm - maybe not in the same way, but showed enthusiasm nonetheless. _But I doubt anyone enjoyed it more than I did…_ Looking over to his dancing partner and close friend, Makoto found himself staring. _Kyoko, you're also more amazing than you give credit for…_

"Thank you for this, Makoto," she told him, surprising him with a warm hug. "It had been a while since I had not felt this good. And this is all you, Makoto."

"Haha, thanks Kyoko!" he laughed a bit, smiling cutely, the surprise of the gesture turning into joy at the intimate physical contact initiated by the Ultimate Detective. "I had a lot of fun dancing with you too. To be frank, I didn't expect you to dance so well."

"Me neither. I don't think I have danced in my life before Sayaka and Ibuki's concert last time, so this was just my second time." the lavender-haired girl told him. "But I'm glad we got to share this dance, Makoto. It… It felt nice."

"Kyoko…" _If you enjoyed it, then it's all that matters._ "Me too. Sayaka and Leon form a good musical duo, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. I'll admit I doubted his capacities to be any good as a musician, but it seems I was wrong." Kyoko admitted, looking to the couple who was chatting with Hina and Chihiro. "He and Sayaka form a cute couple. I…" she paused, closing her eyes for a split second. "I am kinda jealous."

Makoto's eyes widened a little in surprise as he echoed "You're… jealous?" _Kyoko… The ghosts of your past won't completely leave you alone until you find someone to give you the care and affection you lacked during your childhood…_

"It's silly, I know, but… I can't really help it." she adopted her thinking pose, visibly conflicted over her own feelings. "Sorry, I'm just rambling senselessly…"

"No, don't be sorry," Makoto told her gently. "It's because of your childhood and what happened last time with your father and grandfather, right?" seeing her nod, Makoto sighed and added "I know this is tough Kyoko, but you need to trust your feelings. And moreover that, you need to trust your heart." he knew those words were not really his, but the Principal's, but he felt they were fitting. "I promise you that the warmth you're looking for is at the end of the road." _And if what everyone is telling me is true, then I am at the end of said road…_

* * *

_How can you be so clueless, Makoto?! I can't give you clearer clues than that!_ Kyoko thought, hiding her growing frustration from her friend and showing him a smile instead. _I'm trying to make good use of Sayaka's advice, but this boy is too dense!_

"… I promise you that the warmth you're looking for is at the end of the road."

_And YOU are at the end of the road, silly! Come on, Makoto, we almost kissed last time! Can't you see that I love you more than I ever loved someone?! How can you make me feel so much better whenever I'm down and not even realize it?!_

Subconsciously tapping her foot on the floor at her crush's cluelessness, she and Makoto were interrupted by Hina and Sakura walking over to them.

"Hey, Makoto, Kyoko!" the swimmer called out, waving at them as they approached. "How's it going?"

"I am fine, thank you Hina." Kyoko calmly replied first, hoping the Ultimate Swimming Pro wouldn't embarrass her with a question about Makoto.

"Yeah, I'm doing great too! The dance was great!" the lucky student replied a second after, mirroring Hina's smile. "You really should have come, Sakura; you missed on a lot!"

"I did see you were having a lot of fun, indeed." the martial artist said. "Perhaps one day. For now, Hiro has not woken up. I thought you would want to know, Kyoko."

"Yes, thank you for telling me." the Ultimate Detective politely told Sakura. "It does seem your theory was right and that he was attempting to get you asleep for an extended period of time, Makoto… He'll have some explaining to do tomorrow, that is certain."

"You bet he will!" Hina agreed with great determination - visibly already looking forward to that moment. "And since Mondo is watching over him right now, I think he's already getting his punishment!"

"W-Well, I hope he doesn't break him into a thousand pieces…" Makoto sighed, and from what Kyoko could tell, he didn't want the biker to hurt Hiro, but couldn't quite forgive him for acting the way he did. "I'm mad that he tried to do whatever he planned to do to me, but we need to hear his story before we decide on what to do."

"Yes, you're entirely right." Kyoko agreed, smiling at him. "Even if his guilt makes little to no doubt, I am intrigued as to what business Hiro had with the yakuza… and why he decided to involve you in it."

Seeing the two other girls agreeing with her, the conversation moved back to the party.

"Hey, who's up for a little ping-pong tournament?" Hina proposed, pointing to a couple of tables in a corner of the room where there was also a punching bag (which Kyoko doubted would be used, now that Hiro had gotten on everyone's bad side) as well as a basketball and a hoop. "I haven't done any sports today and I'm afraid I'll get rusty if I don't do stay active!"

"Hm, yeah sure!" Makoto was - unsurprisingly - the first one to accept. "Although you're probably a lot better than us, thanks to your talent and your experience in sports…"

"Well, I haven't actually played ping-pong at a competitive level before, so I'm not too sure about that."

"Then we will have to play to find out," Kyoko said, implicitly accepting the invitation. "Do not expect me to be a great opponent, however, as the only times I've ever played ping-pong were during P.E classes either here or at my previous high school."

"I will be your first opponent, then." the Ultimate Martial Artist told the detective, adding "Table tennis isn't a sport I have played much either, so it should make for a fair match."

"W-Wait, you're saying I have to play against Hina first?!" Makoto asked as the sports champion smirked at him. "I-I'm gonna get crushed!"

Almost dragging him, Hina and Makoto went towards one of the ping-pong tables, leaving Kyoko and Sakura to do the same, although not in the same manner.

"Whoever wins our match faces off against the winner of the match between Makoto and Hina, right?" the detective asked as they each settled on a different side of the table, collecting a bat on which 'Hope's Peak' as well as the school's emblem were engraved.

"Correct. You can serve first, my abilities to serve are bad at best, mediocre at worst." the martial artist told her, the small bat seemingly even smaller in comparison to her muscular frame. "Good luck, Kyoko."

"Good luck to you too." casting one last glance at the Ultimate Lucky Student at the nearby table who was about to serve too, Kyoko smiled. _I know this isn't supposed to be needed for you, but good luck, Makoto…_

* * *

"Remind me to never play sports against you ever again, Hina…" Makoto muttered as the swimmer scored her last and winning point with a backhanded smash that the boy didn't even know was possible. "And you say you never went competitive?"

"No, never…" the Ultimate Swimming Pro admitted. "I just didn't think I was good enough to, so either I was wrong, or you suck at ping-pong, Makoto," she added with a teasing grin as she set her bat down on the table.

"Yeah, the latter is definitely true…!" he giggled embarrassedly. "I've never really been good at any sports like I was always the first one out when we played dodgeball, I was always getting dunked on when we played basketball, I was always the one to lift the less when we worked out… you get the idea. And with classmates with Ultimate talents across many sports, it's even harder to catch-up, although the P.E classes I went to did help a bit."

"Well, good for you! I'm always happy when I can help someone to get better at any sport. You gotta strive to be the best you can! Well, that's my personal philosophy, at least." Hina said with her known enthusiasm, shrugging. "Hey, let's go see how Kyoko and Sakura are doing! I'm sure you want to see your girlfriend play, right?" she winked at him, while Makoto sighed in exasperation.

"Kyoko's a friend, Hina." the Ultimate Lucky Student told her, although he himself didn't seem all that convinced.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…! As they say, 'liar, liar, pants on fire!' and the blush on your cheeks is also telling!" the tan-skinned girl teased, making Makoto realize just how much he'd been blushing. "But that's no reason to be embarrassed, Makoto! Kyoko's super cute, and you are too! Plus you two get along together more than anyone in the class! Frankly, as far as I'm concerned, Makoto x Kyoko is an OTP of mine!"

_Am I talking to Hifumi right now…?_

Not protesting any further, Makoto followed his grinning classmate towards the two girls who were still playing.

"So, what's the score?" Hina asked as Kyoko and Sakura exchanged forehand after forehand and backhand after backhand, visibly very focused.

"10-9" Sakura replied quickly, keeping track of the little white ball that went back and forth.

"Wow, that's a close one!" Makoto commented and smiled as he noticed the determined and competitive expression on Kyoko's face. _C'mon Kyoko! Go get her!_ Were his thoughts, but he didn't say them out loud, deciding to be fair. "Well, good luck to you two!"

The swimmer nodded before whispering in the boy's ear "You can say it if you want Kyoko to win, Makoto." before going back to watching the game, a smirk on her lips.

_She's not exactly wrong, is she?_ Makoto told himself, amused at Hina's remark. _She's not wrong at all…_

In the end, Kyoko's quick attention lapse was what cost her as the Ultimate Martial Artist unleashed a strong smash that surprised her. The detective sighed in disappointment but took the hand Sakura extended in her direction before saying "Well played, Sakura. You were a great opponent."

"You too, Kyoko. I'm glad we could match." Sakura replied with great modesty before adding "It seems you two are also done playing?"

"Well, it was kinda over before it began…" Makoto admitted, smiling funnily. "Hina completely destroyed me, to no one's surprise…" _But that means I get to play against Kyoko! That's definitely not the worst ending!_

"Yep, 11-0!" the swimmer announced proudly. "So I'm playing against Sakura, and Makoto is playing against Kyoko! I think that should please everyone if you know what I mean…"

Makoto felt the blush coming to his face in a second as Kyoko simply turned her back towards them, hiding her expression in the best way possible. Hina giggled while her best friend smiled fondly at the two embarrassed classmates.

"Indeed. We should get on with it, however, Hina." Sakura advised her friend. "As much as I know you like to tease Makoto and Kyoko, they also have a game to play. Furthermore, if you tease them too much, they'll be flustered and it will be counterproductive for what you are trying to achieve."

"Yeah, you're right." the smaller girl said with a nod of agreement. "Sorry guys, couldn't resist!"

"I-It's fine…" Makoto assured her and discreetly waved back when she went back to the table they'd been playing at with Sakura, handwaving at him.

Only once they were far enough, Kyoko turned back, her embarrassment mostly gone from her features. Taking one last second to recompose herself, she then addressed Makoto. "I think we should begin. The quicker I beat you, the better."

"H-Hey! No need to be rude!" Makoto said as he took (playful) offense at his friend's comment, but still got on his side of the table and took the bat Sakura had used earlier, as well as the ball. "I admit that I am probably the worst ping-pong player in all of Tokyo, but I feel called out!"

The lavender-haired girl chuckled as she took her own bat from the previous game and with a gentle smile, told Makoto "Sorry, I suppose this was just my competitive side on display. Well, anyway, good luck, Makoto, even if you probably don't need that."

_I wouldn't mind sometimes, trust me!_ The so-called Luckster thought before replying with a short but friendly "Yeah, good luck to you too, Kyoko."

* * *

When Kyoko scored her eleventh point, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. _When Makoto said he was the worst player in Tokyo, I didn't expect that to literally be true…_ She mused as she set the bat down again, this time coming out victorious of their match.

"W-Well, this was kinda embarrassing… At least against Hina, I had the excuse that she is a world-class sports champion…" Makoto said, staring at the ground before his head shot up and he threw his hands in the air, saying, "I-I didn't mean that in a bad way! Y-You were a great opponent, Kyoko, it's just that Hina was better than I thought she would be and-"

"It's fine, Makoto, I know you didn't mean any harm," she told him with a genuine smile and she felt her heart melt as her absolute crush began to blush adorably. _He is way too cute, it's amazing… It's impossible for me not to smile whenever I look at him with those shining hazel eyes… Makoto, you don't know how much I want to place my lips on yours and kiss you like there was nothing else in the world but us two. You don't know how much I want to ruffle that hair of yours and how much I'd like to feel that smooth skin of yours…_

"You alright, Kyoko? You've been staring at me for a while now…"

"O-Oh, hm… Sorry, Makoto." she bowed her head apologetically and cursed herself for not being more vigilant of what she was subconsciously doing. _Look at you, Kyoko, staring like a little girl… If you want all these things to ever happen, then gather some courage and ask him out, like Sayaka said you should!_ Frustrated with herself, but not ready to do what she knew she needed to do, the Ultimate Detective simply sighed and turned towards the two girls in the near distance. "We should probably go and see how the match between Hina and Sakura is going."

"Yeah, you're right." Makoto joined her and took her left hand with his right, their fingers interlacing as they walked together towards their two friends.

_I might not even touch his hands, but they still feel so soft…_ Kyoko thought, glancing at her other glove and back to their intertwined hands. _And if one day I am able to show you my hands, I dearly hope that you won't find me uglier than I already am, Makoto. That would be something I would never recover from, even though it is the truth…_

* * *

The party was still in full swing a few hours later, as two in the morning rang in the partying room. Junko was outmatching Hifumi, Mondo, and Taka at the arcade machine by herself; Sayaka and Leon were using the party as a lovely date and were kissing passionately in the background; Byakuya and Celeste were still chatting, glass in hand and visibly enjoying themselves; while a group of Toko, Mukuro, Chihiro, Hina, and Sakura were watching a movie together.

Meanwhile, Hiro was still sleeping with Makoto and Kyoko volunteering to keep an eye on him in case he woke up, but for now, no dice. The Ultimate Clairvoyant was still sleeping soundly, making no sound except for a light snoozing that didn't bother the two classmates all that much.

_Just how strong were those pills he tried to have me drink?!_ Makoto wondered as the fortune-teller showed absolutely no signs of waking up soon, even hours after falling asleep thanks to his own trap. _Just how far did he need to carry me to that he used such strong pills?!_

Before he could think about it some more, he heard a very cute yawning next to him.

"Tired, Kyoko?" he asked her with a smile.

"A little bit, yeah," she admitted, returning the smile softly. "My detective work might be tiring, but this is a different kind of fatigue, honestly. And one I'm not used to."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. And it's getting late… or early, depending on how you look at it." the Ultimate Lucky Student said. _We got here at 8 PM yesterday… which means that we've been here for six hours already! No wonder she's tired!_ "I'm fine now, but I also feel like the exhaustion will soon show the tip of its nose, haha."

"Oh, so even you can run out of energy while having fun?" Kyoko asked him teasingly. "I always thought that optimism of yours was enough to keep you up for days, but it appears I was wrong."

"No, I love having fun more than most, but it often is quite exhausting," Makoto explained, chuckling at the gentle grin his friend was showing him. "Moving around, chatting with people, playing video games, getting destroyed at ping-pong… these things tire me after a long time. And I don't have neither your nor Sakura's stamina, so I run out of gas pretty quickly, actually."

"I see…" pensive, Kyoko then asked "Would you mind if I went to sleep, Makoto? With the Parade going on, I'd prefer to get a good night's sleep in case something happened."

"Hm, yeah, don't worry, it's fine." _I had almost forgotten about the Parade, honestly…_ "You know what, I'll go with you. I won't feel well knowing you're all alone outside with the parading students… I know you can defend yourself better than I do, but knowing that you're fine would make me better…"

"It is fine with me, but are you sure you don't want to stay here for a little longer? I don't you to force you back to the dorms if you're having fun here." the Ultimate Detective told him as she set her glass on the counter. "But if you insist, I absolutely do not mind."

"No, don't worry, chatting with you was the main reason why I was having as much fun!" the Ultimate Lucky Student informed her and received a thankful smile from the lavender-haired girl.

"T-Thank you…" she said and blushed, making Makoto's smile widen. "I-Is it kind of you to say that M-Makoto…"

"Haha, don't worry about it!" he giggled, finished drinking his own glass, and took Kyoko's hand. "Should we get going? I think we should tell the others before leaving, to say goodbye and in case they want to have someone look over Hiro and maybe bring him to his room if he doesn't wake up before 4."

Seeing her nod, Makoto led the way and walked towards the group that was pretty much all gathered in the center of the room, although they weren't all doing the same things.

_Why do I feel like we're headed for some teasing?_ Makoto wondered as the first of their classmates noticed them coming and began to grin. _Let's make this quick…_

"H-Hey guys, u-um…" the Ultimate Lucky Student addressed them, stuttering at the thought of being teased for the umpteenth time of the day. "Kyoko and I will go back to the dorms, okay? Have fun!"

"Puhuhuhuhu… And what exactly do you two plan to do alone in the dorms, huh?" Junko asked, cackling, as she made her way over to Makoto and Kyoko. "We don't need to have your kid bothering the class, y'know?"

"Junko. That's enough." Sakura said warningly before neither the lucky student nor the detective could respond to the taunt. "Makoto and Kyoko are free to do what they want; that is none of our business, especially yours."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, sorry and all…" the fashionista brushed the admonishment off. "Well, sweet dreams then! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…"

"Good night, Makoto, Kyoko!" Hina and Sayaka said almost in unison, each with a supportive smile that still hid a trace of a teasing smirk.

"Thank you again for suggesting such an event to me, Professor Makoto!" Taka added loudly, making himself heard. "This enlightened me to the concepts of fun!"

"Yeah, Bro's right, you got a fuckin' good idea there, Makoto!" the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader told Makoto with a thumbs-up. "Thanks!"

Chihiro as well as a few others nodded to that, leaving only Byakuya to chip into the conversation with a sigh before he said "As much as I hate to agree with some commoners here, I have to admit you did well by organizing this party. We will always be different, but it gave me a chance to understand you plebeians more." smiling at Celeste, he added, "Thank you, Makoto."

_W-Woah am I already asleep and dreaming or did Byakuya just thank me?!_ Makoto wondered, gaping as did a good majority of the class, Kyoko included. "We'll do that more often, then," he said, but quickly recalled the Headmaster's words from when he'd gone to see him with Taka.

" _I don't feel like the near future will allow for many parties…"_

Deciding that this wasn't the moment for gloomy thoughts, Makoto focused back on his classmates and told his final goodbyes before exiting the partying room along with Kyoko, back to their dorms.

* * *

"The night sky truly is pretty, isn't it?" Makoto asked as he and Kyoko began to head back. "The stars can make the darkest of skies look more hopeful. Like how the faintest trace of _hope_ can lead people through the deepest _despair_ …"

"Yes, you're right…" Kyoko agreed with a nod, looking over to the sky too. "Knowing that there are the universe is so immense makes our problems feel a little less important. We all need that right now."

The sun had set over Hope's Peak Academy hours ago, and in its stead was the cold yet so warm glow of the Moon and of the many stars in the cosmos leading them on their way. With their hands still closely intertwined, the two Ultimates found the path to be relatively safe, without a single trace of the Parade to be seen, apart from the never-ending shouts in the background that they had learned to not even hear.

Even if they knew it wasn't the truth, they found comfort in thinking that their campus was as peaceful as it had always been, without a single trace of anger, jealousy, or despair to be found. Seeing hope among the rampant despair was the type of optimistic thought that Makoto was used to have, but now… Kyoko was beginning to find her own hope in those thoughts.

Not the blind, trusting, and optimistic thoughts the lucky student had, of course, but her hope of finally putting her past behind her and move on towards the future she wanted. Her hope of discovering everything that her family name had prevented her from discovering before.

Her hope of knowing that the one she loves shares her feelings.

_Makoto's right: the stars really are pretty to look at…_ She mused, walking along with a relaxed expression on her face. _But that's nothing compared to the sweetness of looking at cute little Makoto… That is what I prefer to do the most…_

"K-Kyoko…"

"Hm?"

"T-That… T-That was out loud…"

…

…

_FUUUUUCK!_

Making sure _this_ wasn't out loud, Kyoko cursed herself for expressing her thoughts at the exact moment she didn't want to, feeling the heat of what was probably her reddest blush ever coming to her cheeks.

However, if that was a reason to blush, the words she heard next made her heart skip a beat…

"A-And you know… You… Y-You're also really pretty, K-Kyoko…"

…

…

…

_Thank you, Makoto. Thank you, so, so much…_

* * *

"I'm glad you organized this party, Makoto. I had a lot of fun, and it was thanks to you."

"Don't worry about it, Kyoko. I'm glad you had fun." Makoto told her, his smile showing how much his words were genuine. "You should probably head to sleep if you're tired, though."

"Yes, you're right." she released his hand and turned to her door, standing in front of it for an awkwardly long moment without doing anything.

"K-Kyoko?" Makoto asked, surprised that she wasn't doing anything. _Did she fall asleep standing up or something?_

Suddenly, he heard her take a long and deep breath, saw her turn around with tears in her eyes, and there and then he knew. He knew what was about to happen.

What should have happened weeks ago if he was being honest with himself.

"I suppose this was long overdue…" she muttered, elegantly covering the few steps separating the two of them, her hair graciously flowing and her eyes sparkling of a beautiful violet color.

And then she brought him to her with one soft gloved hand on his back and placed her lips on his, a feeling of passion bursting through Makoto's entire body as he felt the detective's warm aura merge with his own. Any train of thought he could have had were stopped; his mind not able to process anything but the sweetness of Kyoko's lips. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on her back to lean even closer.

It became automatic. Her demanding lips sent Makoto over the moon and he opened his mouth just enough to feel her tongue caressing his, and making him even less lucid than he was before. They quickly separated to catch their breath, but that only lasted a second as Kyoko pressed her lips on his once more. The closeness, the trust, the friendship thrown away for something so much better… simply Kyoko, made him realize one thing.

_I came to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Lucky Student, but that wasn't for the prestige of this school. No, the reason I'll forever consider myself lucky for coming here…_

… _is Kyoko Kirigiri._

When she pulled away and opened her eyes again, Makoto saw in them many things, many feelings, but the one he saw over all the others… was relief. The relief in her eyes said it all, and Makoto realized that.

_So the only one who couldn't see it… really was me, then. Kyoko… Kyoko is… in love with me…_

Just the thought seemed surreal, and he didn't find a proper explanation for it. How could he, Makoto Naegi, a guy so average he was average among average people, could have made someone as amazing as Kyoko Kirigiri fall for him?

_Perhaps if I can't wrap my head around it is because… I'm not supposed to… Perhaps I'm not supposed to try and explain it… Perhaps I'm just supposed to enjoy it…_

And as the lavender-haired girl turned around and entered her dorm room with teary eyes and a lovely smile, Makoto Naegi realized that perhaps the trace of his _hope_ that could fight any _despair_ had a name, and that name was Kyoko Kirigiri.

_Kyoko Kirigiri, I am madly in love with you, and whatever happens, that won't ever change._

As Makoto entered his room, took a quick shower, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed, he felt all the pressure lifted from his shoulders. He felt a protective aura surround him, as it lulled him to the loveliest sleep he had ever had. He felt _her_ presence with him, he felt her warmth, he felt her sorrow, he felt her despair, he felt her hope…

He felt all that made her, _her._ The former coldness, the present closeness. The former despairing past, the present hopeful dreams. The former blindness, and the present _love_. Because now he realized it, Kyoko Kirigiri was not simply an Ultimate Detective; she wasn't simply a classmate; she wasn't simply a friend… No, Kyoko Kirigiri was the person he loved, and the greatest gift Hope's Peak Academy had ever offered him.

But as Makoto began dreaming in lavender, he couldn't have even guessed that while bliss had invaded his mind, the world was being invaded by despair and that he was about to be tested. Because when Class 78th stopped partying during one of their Ultimate Lucky Student's lovely dreams, hope was not the thing they all had in mind.

And when Makoto Naegi would wake up from all the pleasure of knowing the one you loved was close to you, he would see the blood of _despair_ challenging his _hope_. The Mastermind was grinning on the roof of a building at the beginning of their Tragedy, while Makoto was smiling in his dreams at the beginning of his infinite love life of hope. But maybe this was the beginning of the end, but it would at least wait until a very lucky student found in his slumber the right words of love for his pretty detective. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to WiiFan for introducing me to Sayaka's four official songs, the title of one which was used in this chapter! I hope you liked this chapter and all the development it brought! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought and some eventual theories for the future, and until the next chapter, have a good day! :)


	14. Hope Shattering, Despair-Inducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of having lovely dreams, Makoto wakes up to a day of despair...

**_Chapter Twelve: Hope Shattering, Despair-Inducing_ **

Total and utter despair. The hopeful dreams had ended, and now, Makoto Naegi was faced with a nightmare that was too real to be an illusion. The world as he knew it had ended, and in its stead was destruction, chaos, and disorder. Makoto blamed himself; there had been indicating signs, but he had always dismissed them, thinking that things would get better before they got worse.

And now, everyone was paying the price. Ignorance is bliss, and for Makoto, this was a truth he was forced to familiarize himself with: not every story ended with the hero coming out on top; not every story ended with the charming prince saving the princess. Not every story ended in hope, but sometimes in complete despair.

But what if he wrote his own story? What if Makoto decided he would be the protagonist of this own tale of despair that ended in hope? What if this was only the beginning, and hope was at the end of the road, waiting to be found? In the end, what if the truest hope could only be found in the deepest of despairs?

And Makoto wouldn't be alone in this battle, for he had never been alone… and never would be.

* * *

"You better explain whatever the fuck you were planning to do, Hagakure!"

"H-Hey! L-Let go of m-me! I-I'll explain, I swear!"

"Please drop him, Mondo. We need to listen to his story before we decide on an eventual punishment against him."

As Makoto entered his class' cafeteria, he was surprised to see that everyone was already here, gathered around the main table at the center of the room. What was even more surprising was that the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader was holding the Ultimate Clairvoyant by the collar, ready to pound his fist right into his face; only to be stopped by the Ultimate Martial Artist's calm, but warning voice.

_Oh yeah, Hiro did try to kidnap me last night, didn't he…?_ A smile popped up on Makoto's face as he recalled the events of the day prior, from the party and the dance he had shared with Kyoko, to coming back to the dorms and that intimate yet passionate kiss that had made him realize just how much he loved her. _As amazing as it might be, I had totally forgotten about it!_

"Hm, hi, everyone." he greeted the class and got his classmates' attention. "Sorry for being late, I overslept…"

"Hello, Makoto. Do not worry, we were all tired yesterday after the party." Sakura assured him, greeting him back. "You won't be blamed for needing sleep."

"Hey, Makoto! How are you today?" Sayaka asked smilingly as she and her boyfriend stood next to Hifumi and Taka - the latter being a little annoyed at Makoto's lateness, but didn't say anything. "Did you get some lovely sleep?"

The pop sensation's teasing smile made the Ultimate Lucky Student blush embarrassedly. _W-Wait… I know she has amazing intuition, but maybe not THAT much…_ He thought before slowly composing himself and replying "I'm fine, thanks Sayaka. Getting a good night's rest did me a lot of good, yeah. I'm ready to face the day like never before!"

"Good, then you will perhaps be interested in listening to what this plebeian here has to say." Byakuya cut in, not bothering with a greeting, and pointed to the fortune-teller standing with great indignity, surrounded by the other Ultimates. "We were just about to begin his interrogation when you entered. A truly convenient time to arrive, may I add, as you are a crucial witness to this idiot's crime."

"H-Hey, don't be mean!" Hiro protested, receiving a suspicious look from Byakuya that pretty much said 'Shut your mouth, lowly commoner' before muttering "I might be limited, but I'm not an idiot!"

"We are getting sidetracked, let's get on with it." Kyoko's sharp and decisive voice got everyone's focus. "Makoto, we would like to hear your side of the story once more, to get a proper summary of what happened last night. Is that possible?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." stepping up to the circle his classmates had formed around the fortune-teller, Makoto couldn't help but find something a little strange. _I knew Kyoko didn't like to show her emotions around people too much, even now, but that's a whole new extreme…_ He was surprised that all the emotion and love in her eyes was gone, instead replaced by her stoic detective expression. _No, that's not completely right either…_ He thought as they shared a quick and discrete smile that carried a sense of complicity. _She's just keeping it between us two… That's pretty cute… like our own little secret…_

Flashbacks of the Ultimate Detective's soft lips and loving eyes from the night before went through Makoto's mind, and he did his best to repress them, knowing full well that the priority was elsewhere at the moment. And as he reached the clairvoyant, he couldn't help but sigh.

"H-Hey, Makoto…! H-How's it going, hehe…" Hiro greeted him with an uncomfortable smile that hid absolute terror. The disapproving look he received from his classmates quickly shut him up, however.

"Quiet, idiot," Mukuro instructed him, her grey eyes displaying lots of anger at their classmate. "You better not say a word while Makoto speaks, understood?"

"G-Got it!" he said and proceeded to place his hands on his mouth to make sure the Ultimate Soldier wouldn't hurt him.

"Way to go, sis! You'll totally win Makoto's heart if you help him so much!" Junko proclaimed, patting her sister on the shoulder.

"J-Junko…! P-Please stop that…" Mukuro said as a furious blush appeared on her cheeks. "I am simply trying to make things move forward…"

_Oh yeah, Mukuro still has that crush on me, doesn't she…_ Makoto mused, cursing himself for forgetting about that detail. _I hope she doesn't hate me when she learns about my feelings for Kyoko… Well, no time to think about that now!_

"So, u-um…" the lucky student spoke up, before beginning to tell his side of the story. "I was just going to Hiro to get a drink and I saw him playing with his crystal ball and his deck of cards. I asked him for my drink and he gave me one and poured one for himself. Kyoko had warned me beforehand that the drink could possibly be laced with something dangerous, so I checked to make sure, but it didn't seem suspicious."

"So how come this fool found himself sleeping, then?" Celeste asked, looking with great condescendence at her suspected classmate. "If we follow your logic, then you should have been the one to fall asleep, am I wrong?"

"Well, yeah, but the thing is, as I was about to start drinking, I noticed Hiro grinning and quickly put the glass down," Makoto answered and continued narrating. "I asked him why he was smirking at me like that, and he told me that there was no reason… but he gave himself away when he asked me for what reason he would 'poison' my drink."

"I see… We knew you were stupid, but that's a new high score, Mr. Hagakure!" Hifumi exclaimed as he looked down on Hiro, a proud expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'd expect someone who plans a kidnapping to be a little more careful with their wording, to be honest…" Hina agreed pensively.

"Well, it is what it is," Kyoko told the entire class. "What I'd like to know isn't why he failed, but exactly what he was planning to do with Makoto. Please go on, Makoto."

With a quick nod, the Ultimate Lucky Student continued his story "Then I decided to drink Hiro's drink and asked him to drink mine to prove that it wasn't laced with anything. He surprisingly agreed and drank it all at once, and the rest was history: he fell asleep the next second."

The fourteen students not involved in the incident facepalmed as their so-called Luckster explained the details of the Ultimate Clairvoyant's failed kidnapping against him.

The first to break the silence was Taka, who looked at his classmate angrily before snapping at him "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! Kidnapping is unfitting of a school environment like ours! As your Class Representative, I suggest we call for immediate punishment upon Mr. Yasuhiro Hagakure!"

"P-P-Punishment?!" Hiro echoed, stuttering. "W-What do you mean by punishment?! Y-You're not gonna put me in j-jail, are you?!"

"No; at least not yet." the lavender-haired girl announced him, and when her tone became even more accusatory, the fortune-teller quaked in his boots in fear. "But know you'll explain to us exactly why you needed to see the yakuza with the Parade going on, and why you tried to involve Makoto. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am! Y-You see… One d-day… I… I sold a fortune to a girl one day for my usual prices… but she thought I was swindling money from her and denounced me to her family… the yakuza…" he began explaining, staring at the ground in shame while the others were hit with a realization. "And then that freak from the Kuzuryu clan comes to me and tells me to pay them back with some interests or I'd be in trouble! So I panicked, but I got lucky and landed here, offering me protection… until I found out that the clan's boss was one of our upperclassmen! He went to me and asked me to pay my debt and even more interests than before or they'd kill me! I-It's been a while since then… and I thought that maybe since I didn't have the money to pay them… I could kidnap Makoto and sell them his organs to pay my debts…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Come again?" Kyoko asked, eyes widening in genuine surprise as the clairvoyant finished telling his story. "This is a joke, right?"

"N-No… No, it's not…" Hiro assured her, not daring to look in her eyes he knew would be unforgiving. "S-Sorry…"

"What the fuckin' hell, man?! You better be sorry, you sick fucker!" Mondo roared and punched the fortune-teller right in the face before anyone could stop him - if they wanted to stop him at that point.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" he cried in pain and landed on the floor, trying to get away from his classmate who looked about to break him in pieces. "I-I said I was sorry!"

"Mondo!" Taka and Chihiro exclaimed, each grabbing one of their close friend's arms to prevent him from punching again.

_H-Hiro tried to… sell my organs… to the yakuza…?_ The thought was so absurd, Makoto didn't know if he should be laughing or crying, honestly. _What the hell?!_

"So to sum it up… You got into financial trouble because you are a pitiful swindler who found himself playing with fire with the wrong customer… and you tried to pay off your debt by selling Makoto's organs, potentially killing him…" Kyoko recapped, her eyes closed and her face unreadable. "Am I wrong?"

"N-No, you're not…"

When she opened her eyes again, the Ultimate Lucky Student noticed something in his love interest's eyes he had never seen before: fury. If someone had given her a weapon, the Ultimate Clairvoyant would have been dead as a doornail.

The fact that she didn't have one was fortunate for Hiro, in some way. On the other hand, he was a little less fortunate when someone who _did_ have a weapon suddenly subjugated him and placed a knife against his throat.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt Makoto!" Mukuro swore, murderous intent clear in her voice as she began to slide the blade against the clairvoyant's skin, drawing blood.

"A-Aaaaah!"

"M-MUKURO!" Makoto yelled while others gasped as he saw the drops of red fall on the floor and rushed towards the Ultimate Soldier. "W-What are you doing, Mukuro?! S-Stop that! You'll kill him!" he tugged on her sleeve with as much strength as he could.

"M-Makoto, he tried to kill you!" the black-haired girl reminded him, desperately.

"I know! But you can't stoop as low as he did, Mukuro!" the lucky student's voice was suddenly filled with determination as he continued to tug at her sleeve. "You're my friend, and I won't let my friend become a murderer out of revenge!"

Sakura got closer to the scene, saying, "Mukuro, please drop this weapon. We will decide on his punishment as a class. I can't let you kill someone, whatever criminal deeds they are suspected of." she once again spoke calmly, but just seeing her standing over the scene made everyone understand that she would fight to back up her words if she needed to.

"Very well…" the soldier begrudgingly said and released the clairvoyant, making him sigh in relief. As she did, however, it exposed the very small pool of blood that had come from Hiro's throat to the others. And while it wasn't an impressive amount for the average person…

"A-A-Aaaaah! B-Blood!"

… it would be if you were suffering from hematophobia…

"Ah, T-Toko!" Hina exclaimed as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy fainted and landed on the cafeteria floor with a loud *BANG* that got everyone's attention.

"Oh, great! Just what we fuckin' needed!" Mondo commented, frustrated. "It's all your fault, Hagakure! If you had not tried to fuckin' kidnap Makoto, we wouldn't be in this situation, goddammit! Can I punch him again yet?!"

As Kyoko was about to reply negatively - although Makoto could still see the anger in her eyes - she was beaten to the punch by a serious and stern voice echoing through the entire cafeteria.

"No one here will punch anyone in my presence."

"H-Huh…? Who's that?"Makoto wondered aloud and turned around, his curiosity piqued, and all his classmates did the same, apart from Hina - who just glanced as she was looking over the fainted Toko - and Toko herself. Only when they noticed who it was that the fourteen classmates let out a gasp of surprise.

"M-Mr. Principal?!" a few of them exclaimed as they saw Jin approaching them, as serious as they had ever seen him be.

Leaning into Kyoko's ear, Makoto whispered "What is your dad doing here, Kyoko?"

"I haven't got a clue." the detective replied cluelessly - an extremely rare fact for her - and adopted a pensive stance as her father reached the class. "I had not been informed of his coming."

"Yeah, me neither… Perhaps he wants to talk to us about the party from last night?" the Ultimate Lucky Student proposed, but didn't have the time to get an answer from his loved one, as her father explained himself extremely well.

"Did anyone leave this building today?" he asked suddenly, his eyes scanning through the group.

_Huh, what was that question for?_ Makoto wondered, confusingly. _And why does Kyoko's father look so serious…? Did one of us do something wrong? W-Well… apart from an attempted kidnapping, that is…_

"I think we all came here right after waking up and dressing up, Headmaster," Taka said for the class, with others nodding in confirmation. "So I would say no."

"That's a relief," Jin said then added. "Listen closely, students; something extremely bad has happened on campus, and as a result, I want you to have breakfast, then to lock yourselves in your rooms only to come out for lunch at noon and dinner at seven this evening, all together. Exiting this building is also strictly prohibited. Is that clear?"

"W-What?! Why?!" Sayaka asked before anyone else could, as it was the question on everyone's lips. "What happened outside that we can't leave, sir?!"

"I cannot tell you the exact details, as they are unclear even to me, but I can say one thing." he paused, the air in the room tensing up as he spoke his next words "If you exit this building… you will undoubtedly die."

"…"

"…"

"…"

This sent shivers down Makoto's spine, as the simple suggestion triggered gloomy thoughts, and made his mind imagine the worst of scenarios - something with which he was uncomfortable, as an optimistic person. And seeing the terror that had taken over the initial surprise on the majority of his friends' faces, he knew he wasn't the only one.

Only a few of his classmates were able to stay composed, them being Byakuya, Celeste, Kyoko, Mukuro, and Junko. But even among them, there was one person Makoto could read better than anyone, and it was the Ultimate Detective. And while her expression didn't betray her apparent composure, something in her violet eyes showed fear. Instinctively, he took Kyoko's hand with his own, their fingers intertwining in an attempt to compose himself, and if he could, help her compose herself too.

"D-Die…?! I-I'm too young to die!" Hiro screamed, scared even more than when Kyoko had been interrogating him or when Mukuro had directly threatened him.

"Shut up, idiot." Celeste ordered him, her neutral mask showing only a slight crack, before turning her attention to the Principal and asking "Surely you are overexaggerating, Mr. Principal? What danger could possibly be outside that could cause our deaths?"

"The kind you don't want to know about, trust me." Jin simply said, not giving them any clues. From what Makoto could tell, he meant every word though, and he didn't like that. At all. "Now, you all remain inside this building and wait for further directives on my part, alright? Do not panic, as everything should be fine if you don't move until I say you can. Thank you for your assistance, and goodbye."

Turning around, Jin began to leave the cafeteria, the sixteen classmates having gone quiet, though each for their own reasons. Toko was unconscious, Hiro and to a lesser extent Makoto and others were scared, the remaining students were left baffled.

However, there was one person who wouldn't stand that lack of explanation, and it was Kyoko. Makoto could feel her tension be replaced by a sense of frustration as her father spoke to the class until it reached a point of no return.

"So you're fleeing like a coward again…" the lavender-haired girl said, grinding her teeth, making her father stop before he could cross the doorstep. "How little do you trust us… How little do you trust _me_ that you won't give me an explanation?! Weren't you the one obsessed with talent research?! Then how come you don't trust _my_ talent?!"

"K-Kyoko, calm down, please…" Makoto gently said told her, trying to ease her frustration. "I'm sure he has a good reason to do so…"

"This is for your own good, Kyoko. I won't let you get in harm's way."

And with those words, he exited the room, leaving the class to stand in an awkward and tense silence. They had been interrogating one of their peers, something that was already remarkable, but that was more than they could have imagined. Knowing that on the other side of the walls could be their demise brought a sense of dread into the fifteen conscious Ultimates, that none could shake off easily.

"So, u-um… W-What are we supposed to do now…?" Leon asked, breaking the silence after the longest time.

"I think we should listen to the Headmaster," Hina said, momentarily leaving the writer. "He probably knows the situation better than we do."

_Yeah, Hina's right…_ Makoto thought, slightly calmer now that the class had regained some focus. "I agree with Hina. If there is danger out there, we must be careful."

"That is correct." Byakuya concurred with a nod. "I am destined to achieve great things, not to die at the hands of a protest of commoners. And while those plebeians themselves aren't a threat, even my perfect self cannot dodge bullets or knives. So I will remain here for the time being, but if some of you simpletons have the desire to adventure yourselves outside, feel free to do so. Actually, please do so, as it would allow me to judge the danger lurking outside."

"B-Byakuya! Stop being a prick!" Sayaka urged him, glaring at the affluent progeny with disagreeing eyes. "If you care so much for what's outside, then move your ass and go see for yourself!"

"Yeah, I agree with Sayaka!" Leon jumped to his girlfriend's defense immediately, making her smile. "Either we go out there as a team, or we stay here as a team! Don't start with your selfish demands, man."

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny scoffed but didn't argue against that, himself knowing this was neither the right time nor a battle he could win.

"As your Class Representative, I suggest we listen to the Headmaster, as not doing so would go against the school regulations!" Taka chipped in with his insight.

The next one to speak was Mondo, who was currently wrapping a protective arm around a scared Chihiro. "Hey, Bro, I hate to disagree with you, but we don't give a shit about the rules right now. We gotta make a choice, and the school regulations don't matter."

"W-What…? B-But… t-that's blasphemy, isn't it…?" the Ultimate Moral Compass asked, almost as shaken up by his soul brother's words than by the possible death waiting for them outside. "I… I do not understand!"

_We aren't getting anywhere…_ Makoto realized and sighed. _If the threats outside are so important, then we absolutely cannot go out but… I'm still curious, even if I know that's unhealthy in this situation…_

As the class continued to argue over what they should be doing, the Ultimate Lucky Student decided to ask the person he trusted the most with her talent. "Kyoko? What do _you_ think we should be doing? Should we stay here or try to at least have a peek of what's going on outside?"

He tried to sound as optimistic and unfazed as ever, but he knew deep down that he was doing a terrible job. He was nervous, maybe like never before, as even the two life-threatening situations he'd ever found himself confronted with weren't so scary, and he knew that the Ultimate Detective's words of wisdom could really help him - help them, regain some calm.

But that plan crashed when Kyoko disengaged from his hand and began to walk away, saying, "As long as you stay safe, what you do doesn't matter to me. I need to think, and think alone."

"K-Kyoko! Where are you going?!" Makoto asked as the lavender-haired girl walked out.

"To my room. Please continue without me."

Her voice wasn't harsh, but it wasn't gentle either. It saddened Makoto, to see the girl he crushed on back to her cold self, but he knew better than to anger her when she was like that. So, as much as it pained him, he had to let her leave, none of his classmates doing anything against it either.

"Ha, running away like a chicken! That's a nice one!" Junko said as Kyoko closed the door behind her. "And _that's_ the Ultimate Detective? More like the Ultimate Coward!"

"J-Junko! Don't say that about Kyoko! You don't know a thing about her and what she went through to get her title! And I won't let you insult her talent!" Makoto retorted, passionately defending the detective girl. "You know what, I'll go and talk with her. You can have breakfast guys, I'm not that hungry anymore anyway…"

"Okay, Makoto," Hina told him with a gentle smile and then gestured to Toko. "We'll keep you updated on Toko's status, alright?"

"Toko? C'mon, that's a loser's name! Kyeeehahaha! If you're looking for Miss Morose, she's kinda not right here at the moment!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"HINA!"

"What the hell?!"

"T-Toko?!"

And those reactions from Hina, Sakura, Mondo, and Makoto respectively, the class found itself in chaos once again as Toko Fukawa regained consciousness, only to stand up, a pair of scissors in each hand and her tongue mysterious longer than before.

"Hey! Are you even listening?! I'm _not_ Toko! My name is… Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill! Glad to make your acquittance! Kyeeehahaha!"

"G-Genocide Jack?!" they all exclaimed, even the usually cool and composed Byakuya or Celeste.

"L-Like the serial killer?!" Hiro asked, hiding behind Sakura. "O-Ogre, please protect me!"

"W-What just happened?!" Taka demanded, eyes widening as the writer cackled uncontrollably. "W-What happened to our classmate?!"

"Oh, hello there, you!" she said, turning to the Class Representative. "Is it me you were hoping to see?! What happened is a textbook split personality!"

"Split… personality…?" Celeste mused out loud.

"Hm, isn't that interesting? Very interesting indeed… So the fiend was among us all since the very beginning, then… I suppose such a hateful killer within the body of such a filthy woman makes sense. I would have preferred to figure out their identity before they revealed themselves, but I suppose this is alright."

As he finished talking, the Togami heir received a good dozen of incredulous stares as he seemed particularly well-documented on the matter at hand.

"Don't look at me like that," he told them, pointing to Toko/Jack. "You should be grateful, really, to meet a serial killer worthy of being investigated by a Togami. I'll admit that I am a little surprised the person I was looking for all this time was closer than we all thought, but at least now, the matter is settled."

"W-What do you mean 'the matter is settled?!'" Sayaka asked Byakuya who had his arms crossed. "Isn't she the serial killer who used to make all the news a little while back?!"

"The very same." the Ultimate Affluent Progeny confirmed with a nod. "Genocide Jack, known for killing people with her trademark scissors and leaving them crucified along with the sympathetic message 'Bloodlust' written in their own blood… However, fear not, as Genocide Jack only kills boys she deems good-looking." not questioning where he got all this information, Sayaka, along with the other girls, breathed a sigh of relief. "So I suppose her potential targets right now would be… me, along with maybe Makoto."

"M-Me?! H-Hey, I don't want to die!" Makoto exclaimed as the serial killer and the heir turned towards him. Quickly, he found himself shielded by Mukuro, her blade in hand.

"Hey, I see you I've earned myself quite the reputation! Kyeeehahaha! And it's true that the two of you are quite cute… Care for a little haircut, Big Mac? Kyeeehahaha!"

"Don't approach Makoto!" Mukuro exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance. "I'll kill you if you do!"

"M-Mukuro, that's alright…" _She really doesn't want me to get harmed… I guess I should be grateful._ "I'm sure she won't kill me…" _And what kind of nickname did she give me, again? I might like fast food, but not THAT much…_

"Oh, Big Mac is already taken?" Jill asked, pointing to Mukuro with her scissors. "Well then… I'll have to settle on Master! Prepare to die! Kyeeehahaha!"

As Byakuya's eyes narrowed on the serial killer, he found himself under her assault, scissors aimed right in his direction as she made a dash towards him. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny made no move to avoid her, though.

"B-Byakuya, move out the way!" Makoto urged him, panicking. "She'll kill you!"

"I'm sure she won't." Byakuya simply said with a confident smirk as the murderous fiend placed the tip of her scissors on his chest. "She wouldn't kill the one her other self is so enamored with, would she? And with this, I become the first person she failed to kill… I never thought having a stalker such as Toko could ever prove useful."

"H-Hey, she really stopped!" Leon said, pointing to the scene. "And how come she knows how Toko calls Byakuya? Do they share memories or something?"

"Nope! I wouldn't want to know what my other self does, trust me! Kyeeehahaha! But what I do know…" she looked at Byakuya with threatening eyes. "Is that even among adorable boys, you're one of a kind…" and then, her eyes seemed to fill with love as she began to bounce around like a little bunny and added "Oh, Master, how I fantasize about you already! See, I might not share memories with Toko, but I still know all of you quite well! Let's see, we have the little loli crossdresser over there," she pointed to Chihiro. "the idiot swimmer girl over there," then to Hina. "and that's the occult moron!" and finally, to Hiro.

"Hey, what did you say about Chihiro?!" the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader roared angrily. "You're lucky to be a girl or I would have broken your face already!"

"Oh, shut your mouth, you're not even a cute boy!" Jill shot him back then cackled again. "Big Mac ain't that bad, but no one is as cute as my Master…! Oh, Master…"

"Shut it, fiend," Byakuya ordered her, a lot like he would do with Toko, only to receive a very different reaction.

"Oh, yes, Master, insult me! Please continue to shower me with your love!"

"Very well, I'll insult you as much as you want, but to one special condition." the future CEO said, taking a step back. "You won't be murdering anyone anymore, understood?"

"Kyeeehahaha! Fine! If it is what it takes to win your heart, Master, then I'm willing to do anything!" Jack told him, swiftly putting her scissors away… under her skirt.

"W-Wait, seriously?!" Junko asked, baffled. "You're gonna stop killing people just for this prick?"

"That is indeed rather surprising." Sakura agreed although she remained close to Hina. "Byakuya, I suggest you remain cautious."

"I will, do not fret." the heir assured her with a nod. "As much as this case was interesting to read about as the killings happened, now that the criminal has been revealed, I'm afraid I have lost my interest. So I'll ensure that she doesn't cause anyone's demise, especially not mine. Do I make myself clear, Jill?"

"Yes, Maaaaaster!"

And with that, the class finally managed to have breakfast, although the atmosphere was still tense. One of their classmates had been revealed as a swindler and a potential kidnapper, another had been shown to have a second personality with a serial killer, and the Headmaster had warned them that the world outside was deadly. In a nutshell, not what Makoto had expected…

_And I need to check on Kyoko, too… She told me once that she was investigating the Genocide Jack case, so she'll be interested to know we found her… even if she might not believe it… And I need to make her understand that her father just wants to protect her, and doesn't doubt her talent… although that might be easier said than done…_

With his next course of action clearly established, Makoto quickly finished his breakfast and hurried out of the cafeteria to check on the Ultimate Detective.

* * *

*driiiing* *driiiing*

_Why won't she open…? She opened the last time I came ringing on her door… Well, it took a long time, but she did open with some insistence…_

Makoto had started ringing on Kyoko's door a few minutes ago now but still had not gotten an answer. Of course, being the stubborn boy the detective liked to playfully call him, he insisted, but soon realized it was in vain.

_Doesn't look like she'll open to me… Could she possibly not be there? Oh yeah, I'll just check on my e-handbook!_ Taking out the device from his hoodie, Makoto turned it on and went to the 'map' app, where students could see where their classmates were located on campus if their own handbook was powered. _Let's see… Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko…_ Finally spotting the pinkish pixel character on the map that characterized the Ultimate Detective, Makoto realized something. _W-Wait… Principal's Office?! What is she doing there?!_

An unpleasant feeling entered Makoto's mind as he recalled the Headmaster's words. _"If you exit this building… you will undoubtedly die."_

_N-No, Kyoko! Why did you go out?! K-Kyoko… W-Why didn't you tell me?! N-No, Kyoko, you… No, pull it together, Naegi! She can't be dead, or her e-handbook wouldn't be turned on! B-But then how…? The Headmaster said we would die if we came out of the building… And especially… why did Kyoko leave? Did she want to talk to her father?_

Not satisfied knowing that the person he was enamored with didn't inform him of her dangerous plans, but also relieved knowing she was apparently alright, Makoto decided to settle in his room next door to relax and try to organize his thoughts.

_Perhaps I can even make sense of all of this… Even if I doubt it…_

* * *

When Kyoko stepped outside the building, she felt every muscle of her body stiffen. What she was seeing… she couldn't believe it was real, as her brain couldn't even process it. Even as the Ultimate Detective, she never could have imagined such a scene, as even the most criminal of minds wouldn't be able to concoct something of this kind.

In front of the lavender-haired girl right now, was a scene of despair. Countless bodies scattered as far as the eye could see, pools of blood everywhere, every trace of vegetation burnt to a crisp, as fire and smoke emanated from almost every building on campus.

_What… is this? What happened… to Hope's Peak?_

Subconsciously taking a few steps forward, making sure the reinforced door behind her was closed tightly, Kyoko stopped on a dime when she heard a sound near her. Her detective skills taking over, she scanned the area, analyzing every detail until she found the source of the sound.

And not a second after, a figure jumped at her, knife in hand, ready to stab her to death.

"That's not good!" she told herself, as she realized she didn't have enough time to flee. _Damn, I'll have to fight him!_

Quickly getting into a fighting stance, Kyoko dodged the first attack with a jump on her left, and the second by bending down. She threw a kick into her attacker's right leg, which got him off-balance, and she used that opportunity to throw another kick, this time right in the crotch, earning her enough time to get behind the mysterious attacker and disarm him.

"You won't mind if I take that, will you?" she asked him, using his own knife to keep him at bay. She then proceeded to wrap a strong arm around his neck, putting enough pressure to make him go unconscious in a few seconds.

Now relatively safe, Kyoko had other things to worry about though, first and foremost, why she had been attacked. _Could it be a Reserve Course student who wanted to kill the Main Course? That's probable… But it doesn't explain why there are dozens of bodies everywhere! What happened while we were sleeping?!_

Keeping her new-found knife safely in her right hand, Kyoko advanced a bit more, making sure to check for any threat every time she walked a couple of steps. And as she walked, she saw more of the same: more dead bodies, more buildings in ruins, more vegetation calcinated.

_Our rooms are soundproof, but I think we would have heard a bombing… and it wouldn't explain why I was just attacked…_ The detective thought, reaching the administration building with no one in sight.

She pushed the doors open and entered, surveying both sides of the main hallway to make sure no one was there. Kyoko was actually surprised to see the building in almost pristine condition, without any trace of the despair outside.

_Weird, but I suppose this is a good thing, among all this chaos and destruction… The building also appears to be deserted, of both students and school staff…_

Not trusting the elevator in this situation, Kyoko began to go up the stairs to the last floor, where her father's office resided. She did see a couple of broken windows on the way up, but nothing that could even compare to the mass destruction and morbid deaths of the outside.

Finally, she reached the final hallway and faced a door on which the nameplate said 'Headmaster Kirigiri'. She didn't bother to knock, instead, opening the door with a swift push.

"I've come for answers, Headmaster."

* * *

Makoto was scribbling on a piece of paper, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He didn't know what to think, if he should be worried or not; if he was going to be alright or not… if _they_ were going to be alright or not.

_What in the world could have happened outside? The Headmaster clearly managed to come here unharmed, and visibly Kyoko reached his office alive, so what could it be? Why can't I make heads or tails of his words?! And why did Hiro's attempted kidnapping and Toko's murderous second personality had to pop up now?!_

Frustrated with not finding any plausible theories that could answer his questions, Makoto gave up, for the time being, going to lay on his bed. He had woken up not more than two hours ago, but he was already drained of all his energy.

_A nap could do me some good._ He decided and quickly removed his hoodie not to be too hot, and after placing his e-handbook on his nightstand, hopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, but even before he could even seriously think of falling asleep, he was interrupted.

*driiiing* *driiiing*

"H-Huh? Who's that?" Makoto wondered as he shot up in surprise, certainly not expecting a visitor during such a weird day. "Guess I'll go and see…"

With a sigh - he really wanted some rest… - the Ultimate Lucky Student stood up and went to open his door. And when he did, he finally got a look at who was on the other side, surprising him.

"K-KYOKO!"

He jumped in the detective's arms for a hug, which even if it caught her by surprise, she returned softly. Repeatedly, Makoto whispered in her ear "Thank God you're alive, thank God you're alive…" with his heartbeat fastening as he realized that Kyoko was truly safe.

"I'm here, Makoto, do not worry," she assured him, stroking his back in reassurance. "You didn't really think the Ultimate Detective would die so easily, did you?"

"T-That's not funny, Kyoko!" the boy told her when he noticed her grinning. "What the _hell_ were you thinking, going outside against your father's orders?! You could have gotten killed! Did you think of how much I was worried about you, Kyoko?! P-Please… don't… don't do this again, alright?"

"Alright, Makoto; that's a promise." the girl promised him, her words soothing him as a few tears appeared on the brink of his eyes. "Can I enter? I… I have a lot to tell you, and unfortunately, nothing good."

"O-Oh… Y-Yeah, come in…" _I wonder what she'll tell me… And I also have to tell her about Toko and Genocide Jack… This isn't going to be pleasant; I can feel it…_

"Thank you, Makoto." with a small smile, Kyoko entered the lucky student's room. "It's been a while since I last came here. I see that you are still as messy as ever, though."

"H-Hm, well… Yeah… Sorry about that…" Makoto said, a little embarrassed someone had to see his room, not in disorder, but not exactly perfectly tidied up either. Seeing the detective was standing against a wall, Makoto added "You can come and sit on the bed if you want. You'll be more comfortable. And… I wouldn't mind you being close to me, Kyoko. I… I feel stronger when you're with me."

"Alright," she said without debate and went to sit next to him. "I also feel stronger when I'm with you, Makoto, and we are going to need each other in the future, alright? I'll do my best to stay strong for you, but I think I'll need you to do the same for me. Is that acceptable for you?"

"Yes, Kyoko, it is." he took her hand with his. "You have my word."

"Thank you, Makoto. Now, I suppose you want me to tell you why I lied to you and went to see my father, right?" she asked, and seeing the Ultimate Lucky Student nod, continued "Well… I was displeased with the fact that he kept us in the dark about what was going on outside, so I decided to go and ask him directly, even if I knew it could be dangerous. First and foremost, I'm sorry for lying to you and making you worry, Makoto. This wasn't my intention, and you deserve better than that."

"It's okay, Kyoko. As long as you're unharmed, I can't hold it against you," he told her, smiling to her apologetic expression. "Besides, I should know better that you're too capable to get in trouble!"

"Well, I don't know about that, but thank you. Well, as I was saying, I went out of the building and there I saw…"

* * *

"K-Kyoko?! What in the world are you doing here?!" Jin exclaimed, eyes widening so much they threatened to come out of their orbits as he eyed his daughter shockingly. "I told you to stay in your building!"

"Yes, and I asked you for details which you didn't give me." Kyoko retorted, not backing down one bit. "And now I'll need even more answers. What happened while we were sleeping that turned this campus into hell on earth?"

"Grr… You could have died, Kyoko!" the Headmaster admonished her, pretty furiously. "If I told your class not to move, it was for a reason! At the end of the day, you are my student and my daughter, so if there is someone I can't let get in harm's way, it's you!"

"Surely that is true, but as you can see, I am still alive and kicking." the detective told him in slight annoyance. "I apologize for going against your orders, but I would like to see my question being answered now."

Jin sighed, the anger created by his surprise and fear gradually reducing. "Very well, I'll tell you what I know, have a seat. However, be warned that from the semblance of investigation that was conducted, this is _not_ a happy story, as I'm sure you've seen yourself."

"That is not an issue. I've seen my share of dead bodies in the past not to be bothered by them anymore." _For better or for worse…_ Was a thought she kept to herself, not wanting to waste any time. "I'm listening."

"Alright. Last night, a little after your class finished partying, there was an attack against the campus. The parading students broke through the security in place and overwhelmed the Security Team. They wreaked havoc everywhere, destroying everything in their sight and setting buildings on fire when they managed to enter them. Apparently, every student not with them was lynched to death, as bloodied weapons have been found around campus. Your class is safe, but I have no idea where Class 77th is, which worries me."

_He doesn't know where Class 77th is? But shouldn't they be in their own dorms?_

"But it doesn't stop there. For some reason, the students attacking the campus stopped suddenly, and, well…" he paused, sighing for a long time before finishing. "They committed mass suicide."

"W-What?! Suicide?!" _So those dead bodies… came from suicides?! That's insane!_

"It seems that way. Some ran into the fires they started themselves, some jumped from the windows, and some 'simply' stabbed themselves to death." Jin explained, managing not to lose his focus. "This is a true tragedy, Kyoko. Most of the Security Team is dead, and the only one I am certain of the safety is Juzo Sakakura, the Security Chief. I got news from your teacher, Yuki Yoshida, who told me she was fine and managed to escape the campus. Koichi and my advisor, Kazuo Tengan are still on campus, evaluating the damage. I do not have any information on Chisa Yukizome, Class 77-B's teacher, however."

"And what about the rest of the school staff? The secretariats, the Reserve Course teachers…?" when her father shook his head, Kyoko understood what had happened of them. "I see. That's… a lot to take in, honestly… Do you have any idea what led them to commit suicide? There must be a reason; I doubt they would decide to do that for no reason."

"Well, I think it means that the someone behind it all since the Student Council Massacre asked them to do it and they followed on that order." the father told his daughter. "I do not have any idea of how they managed to convince them, however. And I do not have any idea of who this person pulling the strings could be. Kyosuke Munakata, the Former Ultimate Student Council President had apparently been investigating in the shadows, but I don't think he found anything. As of now, though, my only concern is that you and your fifteen classmates stay safe."

"That's… very thoughtful of you…" Kyoko admitted, now knowing that if there was something her father was genuinely trying to ensure, it was her safety, as well as the other students'. "But what do you plan to do to do that? Our dormitories certainly won't make for a safe place for a long time in these conditions."

"Yes, you're right." the Principal agreed with a nod. "That is why… I am considering sheltering your class in the Old Building."

* * *

As Kyoko narrated her story to Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student found himself on the verge of a breakdown.

"We will be moved to the Old Building by what remains of the Security Team tomorrow, as will our belongings. Then, my father will direct interviews to officially ask us if we agree to the sheltering plan." Kyoko explained, trying to stay composed even when the Ultimate Lucky Student was sobbing uncontrollably. "The plan is for us to wait for the storm to die down until we can safely come out. That… is what I learned. I'm sorry for forcing this onto you, Makoto, but… you… you needed to know…"

"I-It's alright… It's… It's alright… W-We're gonna… be alright… Hehe… y-yeah… I… I'm alright…"

"M-Makoto…?"

The boy began to take deep breaths, shaking in panic, his face paling, the tears of sadness turning into tears of madness. He clenched onto his bedsheets hard, trying to stay still, but to no avail. He didn't feel anything anymore. His optimism had been obliterated by the story Kyoko had told him, and he felt weaker and weaker as the seconds passed.

_Y-Yeah… That's right… We'll… We'll be alright… S-Sure… I… I won't fall to despair… I… I… I'll keep hope… I-I can't fall into d-despair… right? R-Right… I g-gotta stay strong… I gotta h-hope…_

_I… I n-need to keep hope… for K-Kyoko…_

"M-Makoto, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, seeing his eyes emptying themselves of everything. "Makoto!"

"I… I'm alright, Kyoko… I… I wasn't feeling good… but I'm better now." he reassured her, taking an even deeper breath that colored his smile once more, and that filled his eyes with a new resolve.

"Are you sure? I… I can leave you to get some rest if you want, Makoto." the detective told him. "In fact, it's probably better if you do get some rest, this story wa-"

"N-No Kyoko, please don't leave me! I… I need you by my side, Kyoko… if I wanna keep hope." Makoto sobbingly said. "Can you please stay with me… until I can process all of that…?"

Looking at her with pleading eyes, Makoto felt her warmth comfort him as she simply smiled at him before enlacing him in a close and affectionate hug.

"Okay, Makoto. I'll always be here for you, like you've always been here for me," she said, her voice sounding like a sweet melody to the Ultimate Lucky Student's ears. "You mean a lot to me, Makoto, and whatever happens, I'm here for you. Because you were the first person to ever trust me, because you were the first person to ever be my friend. I swear, Makoto, I'll do my best to repay you for everything you did for me, so if you ever need to lean on my shoulder, then you just need to tell me."

"T-Thank you, Kyoko. Thank you so much." _Knowing that we're in this together… somehow makes me feel confident. And I know that as long as you and everyone are here… I'll never fall to despair. What happened was tragic, but we can always stand up and look forward to a bright and hopeful future. Sure, the times might be rough right now, but tomorrow will be better._ "I never could have asked for a better friend than you, Kyoko."

"You're more than my friend, Makoto."

"H-Huh…?"

"What happened yesterday, Makoto… It wasn't an accident. Not this time. What happened yesterday…" she paused, searching for the right words as the boy simply looked at her with surprise. "was me showing to you just how much you mean to me." she took his hand with her gloved one. "It… It was certainly weird at the start, realizing my own feelings, but… even when I wanted to repress them, every time I saw you, your happy-go-lucky smile, your never-ending optimism… it always came back."

"K-Kyoko…" _So then… you…_

"Eventually, the feelings of friendship I had for you turned into a crush. Silly, I first thought, as this was something my grandfather had always taught me to avoid. But right now… what I feel for you… isn't a crush, Makoto. I realized that… and the errors of my ways… when you comforted me after my father and my grandfather fought. And as a show of good faith…"

Makoto's eyes widened when she removed her hand from his own and removed the piece of fabric covering it before placing it back, her skin making contact with Makoto's for the first time.

"This is me. The me I feel strong enough to show you, now that you've made me feel all these emotions… The me I've kept hidden from the world on the day I forgot how to trust… And this is the me you've managed to make rise from the ashes. I know t-this might be a little sudden, Makoto, but… I… I love you, Makoto. And… And I… I'd be honored if you… if you would let me become your girlfriend."

"K-Kyoko… I…" _Gah, I can't find my words!_ "I… I honestly don't know what to say… Everything I did, I did it as your friend… but at the same time… the comfort I found when I saw you change so much into the person you've become… I think there was more than that… I love you too, Kyoko. And I'd be glad to be your boyfriend."

"M-Makoto… Thank… Thank you…" with teary eyes, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that the Ultimate Lucky Student softly returned. "I'll try to be the best girlfriend possible. Thank you for giving me a chance, Makoto."

"You're welcome, Kyoko," he told her, squeezing on her bare hand. "I'll try to be the best boyfriend I can for you too, okay. But um… I'm sorry if I'm prying into something personal… but what happened to your hands…? It's the first time you've shown one of your hands to me."

"Makoto." she looked at him with lovely eyes and a sweet smile. "You are my boyfriend, there is nothing I deem too personal for you to know, alright? This… This is a story I can tell only someone I consider family… and right now, Makoto… you're part of my family. You're the person I love the most, Makoto, you need to realize that. And now that we've made it official… it's time for me to tell you."

She removed her other glove, showing Makoto a pair of burned hands, her skin charred a reddish color. The Ultimate Lucky Student was surprised to see what was beneath the gloves she always wore but didn't question it as the Ultimate Detective began her story.

"This story… begins with my childhood friend… Yui Samidare…"

* * *

"Wow, K-Kyoko… I… I'm sorry all this happened to you… This must have been horrible for you…" he took one of her hands softly and kindly brushed his other on her cheeks. "But I promise Kyoko, I'll never let that happen to you again."

"Thank you, Makoto. I've… learned not to be saddened by this story anymore, and it almost made me immune to sadness." the detective explained, and she was indeed not showing any signs of being affected emotionally. "Well, that's not exactly right either: I've felt sadness before, but not openly. I used to cry a lot before going to bed, and the first person I ever cried in front of since then… was you, Makoto. And I'm glad I did because you got me back on the right track. But I'm left with doubts now…"

"Doubts?" he echoed, unsure of what she was talking about. "What kind of doubts?"

"Well… I've mustered up the courage to ask you out and show you my hands, but… My hands are my biggest insecurity. And I'm afraid that you find me ugly because of them. They aren't pleasant to look at, and while I've gotten used to them with time, I know you probably won't. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't hold it against you if you found me ugly, but…"

"Kyoko." he looked at her right in the eyes, his voice firm. "You are the _prettiest_ girl I've ever met. I know it might sound a little out of place coming from me, but you are so much better than you give yourself credit for. You are smart, you have an awesome talent, and you are really cute. So, please, don't underestimate yourself. In my eyes, your hands are a part of you, and they do not affect the way I see you. You are my girlfriend Kyoko, and I am glad to say that I have a beautiful girlfriend, because you _are_ beautiful, Kyoko."

"M-Makoto… Thank you. Sincerely, thank you. Those words… mean a lot to me." her grateful smile turning into a teasing smirk, she added, "And you don't look too bad either, you know?"

"Haha, thanks Kyoko…! I think you're overexaggerating, though." Makoto argued, not willing to brag even if his life depended on it. "I'm very average in that regard, I think, but it's nice to hear you say that."

The Ultimate Detective smiled kindly in return, caressing his cheeks with her hands, making Makoto's entire body relax as he felt a warm feeling in his chest. They just looked at each other in silence, but not the awkward type, rather a lovely silence the newly-established couple used to try and find any flaw in the other's expression, but they both came up emptyhanded.

Suddenly, Makoto was hit with realization as he said "Oh, yeah, I completely forgot; something major happened while you were with your dad!" _I was completely taken in by what she told me and our respective confessions, I even forgot such an important thing!_

"R-Really?" Kyoko asked, surprised to hear such a thing. "What is it, Makoto?"

"You remember the day we went to the cinema together a few months back, right?"

"Of course I do, Makoto," she told him with a nod. "How could I forget that day? It was the first time I got to really hang out with anyone for something other than detective work, so that's a memory I won't soon forget."

"Well, do you remember what we talked about that day before we got out of campus and came across that thief and the old woman?" the lucky student asked.

"Hm, let's see…" adopting her thinking pose, Kyoko thought for a bit before telling him "Wasn't I telling you about my cases and how this school held secrets?"

"Yeah, exactly," Makoto confirmed, nodding. "Well, the part about Hope's Peak's secrets isn't actually the one I want to talk to you about. It's about the other one you told me about: the Genocide Jack case!"

"The Genocide Jack case? Yes, I do remember telling you about it, as I think I was studying it back then, but… what of it? I doubt you found them in this building…?" she said, not bothering hiding her doubts.

However, when Makoto shook his head and said "Actually, we did." her eyes widened in shock.

"W-What the…?! How?! Where?! When?! Who?!"

"O-Oh, hm…" _That's a lot of questions…_ Makoto thought before replying. "Well, in order: randomly; in the cafeteria; while you were with your father; and Toko."

Kyoko blinked a couple of times, waiting for her boyfriend to finish his joke, but he never did. Confusion took over her when she realized that. "Y-You're kidding… right?"

"No, I'm not. Toko fainted when she saw Hiro's blood on the floor, remember?" when she nodded, Makoto went on. "Well, when she woke up, she was an entirely different person and claimed to be Toko's second personality, Genocide Jack, or Jill as she called herself. We were all surprised, but Byakuya - who seemed to have important knowledge of that case - confirmed to us that she was the real deal. She… thought of attacking me, but Mukuro got in her way, then thought of attacking Byakuya, but stopped herself when she realized that he was Toko's 'Master'."

"Really? Well… I certainly didn't expect that… The files indeed indicated they were likely someone with a split personality, but I never could have thought it was Toko… Was she apprehended, though?"

"Well, that's the good part of the story, if you can call it that." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, explaining "The thing is, she seems to be some kind of masochist and her obsession with Byakuya is even worse than Toko's, believe it or not… And so she asked him to insult her more, which he agreed to do but ordered her to stop killing, and she agreed right away."

"'She agreed right away?!'" the detective echoed in disbelief. "One of the most famous serial killers in recent history agreed to stop killing just to get insulted by a high-school student?! T-That's…"

"Unbelievable? Yeah, pretty much." the lucky student finished for her with a chuckle. "But that's the truth… And it's actually a good thing, it means we won't have to worry about her too much. And I'm sure that with you, Mukuro, Mondo, and Sakura around, we're safe anyway."

"Hm, while that latter part is most likely true, we need to stay cautious," she advised carefully. "You said she thought of attacking you, so please stay on your guard when she's close, alright? By the way, are there any ways to differentiate Toko from Jack?"

"Yeah." the boy simply replied, his straightforwardness making Kyoko understand that was not something they would have to worry about.

"I see… Well, thank you for telling me, Makoto. I'm still stumped that the person the entire police force was looking for was right under my nose the whole time, but c'est la vie…" she admitted modestly. "I honestly never would have suspected Toko…"

"Yeah, me neither." the boy agreed. "She had some moments when she was a little weird, but I didn't expect her to have a murderous second personality, that's for sure…"

"You tell me about it… Well, I'll leave you to get the rest you were trying to get when I entered, okay?" she asked him gently. "Feel free to knock if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks, Kyoko… you know… for being there." _In more ways than one…!_

"Don't worry about it." the girl said with a smile before saying "Now, get some rest, sleepyhead, you probably need it after everything that happened! I'll come and ring your door for lunch, okay? I love you, Makoto."

She placed a kiss on his cheek that made him blush furiously, but he certainly didn't complain. _I know she said it already, but knowing that she loves me… Man, I couldn't be happier!_

"Love you too, Kyoko," he replied as Kyoko got up and walked towards his door. "See you later."

"Yeah, sleep well, Makoto." and with a last lovely smile, she came out of the room, leaving the Ultimate Lucky Student to fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

"Yeah, Mom?" Makoto greeted when it picked up on the other side of the line.

" _Makoto? Is that you?"_ the voice of Yumiko asked her son.

"Yeah, it's me, Mom." the boy confirmed before asking "Can we talk… for a few minutes?"

" _Yes, of course, Makoto! Whatever you need to talk about, my door's always open! Do you want me to come and get your father and Komaru?"_

"N-No, please don't… You can tell Dad afterward if you want, but I'd prefer if you didn't tell Komaru…" the Ultimate Lucky Student told his mother, trying not to sound too pessimistic, but knowing all too well that was he was going to tell her wasn't something easy to digest. "O-Okay… Well… I… I've got a piece of good news and a piece of extremely bad news. That's what… I'd want you to keep secret from Komaru, for the time being…"

" _Oh… Y-You are alright, aren't you, Makoto?"_ Mrs. Naegi asked, making Makoto curse himself for having his dear mother worrying even before he began explaining. _"It is unlike you to sound so unsure of yourself…"_

"Yes, yes, I'm alright Mom, it's not about me." he quickly reassured her, her breath of relief making him as relieved as she was. "Well, the bad news, at least. It's about Hope's Peak…"

Makoto went on to explain to his mother everything Kyoko had reported to him, doing his best not to cry when his mother did. There were some parts he had trouble explaining, not wanting to break his beloved mom's spirit, so he kinda went around the subject. In the end, he told her that the Reserve Course students were dead, but concealed the reason for their deaths, pretexting that he didn't know.

It was incredibly difficult for him to hear her cry like this, but he decided that he would stay strong for her, because after everything she had done for him and his baby sister, Yumiko Naegi deserved to have a son who did his best to protect her, maybe not physically, but emotionally. When he mentioned the sheltering plan the Headmaster had told Kyoko about, she immediately asked him to agree, insisting that he didn't take any risks regarding his safety.

And Makoto couldn't say no when his mother was so intent on making sure her son was safe. He let her a few minutes to recompose herself before he could finally move on.

"So these are the bad news…" Makoto said with a sigh. "But there is some good news, too."

Now, he was doing his best to sound as optimistic and hopeful as he always was, although hearing his mother sob on the other side made that difficult, no matter how great the next news was.

" _P-Please, Makoto… I… I need to hear good news…"_

"Yes, Mom. You see… I found myself a girlfriend." he simply said, as he was interrupted by a gasp.

" _R-Really?! T-That is great, Makoto!"_

_Thank God she's better now…_ The boy thought as Yumiko's motherly enthusiasm returned, her voice already more cheerful and worthy of a Naegi. "Yeah, Mom, she's one of my classmates; Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. She's also the Principal's daughter; I think I've already told you about her."

" _Yes, I think you did when you came home one day… She was the girl you helped with her family issues, right?"_

"Yeah, that's right. Well… we had a class party last night, and we went back to our dorms together, and well… she kissed me, and I kissed her back." Makoto explained, before paling and adding in a hurry "N-Nothing more, Mom, I-I promise!"

" _Haha, I trust you, Makoto, don't worry,"_ she assured him, with pride all over her voice. _"I'm proud of you, my son. I'm sure your girlfriend is a fine girl and that you'll have a happy relationship with her. And I might be your mother, but you are not a kid anymore, Makoto: what you do with your girlfriend is only you and your girlfriend's business. But I'm happy for you, Makoto. I knew it was only a matter of time before you found a girl you would fall in love for and who would love you back."_

"Yeah, Kyoko's perfect, really." the boy said, before going in lengths praising his friend turned girlfriend. "She's so smart, she's the best at what she does, she cares about me as much as I care about her, and she's so, so cute, Mom."

" _Well, these are all great qualities to have,"_ Yumiko told her son, making him nod, although she obviously couldn't see it. _"You'll have to come home with her one day, when the troubles on your end are over, okay?"_

"Of course Mom, I can't wait!" _I'm sure they'll love Kyoko as much as I do!_

" _Great! Well, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do, Makoto, so I'll leave you to it. I'll tell your father about everything and your sister only about the second part, okay?"_

"Yeah, thanks, Mom. I'll see you soon, I promise."

" _See you soon, my son. Please stay safe; we love you."_

"Love you too, Mom."

*driiiing* *driiiing*

And at the exact same time Makoto hung up, his doorbell rung, letting him know that it was time for lunch. In truth, he had not been able to sleep a lot, as the events of this terrifying yet so beautiful morning quickly woke him up. But the rest he had managed to get was quality rest, and Makoto felt revitalized enough to face the future, whatever it had in store for him and his friends.

Because he had to admit, he didn't know what lay ahead. He'd been exposed to a despair that outmatched everything he'd ever known before, but that had been completely outweighed by the beautiful hope of having Kyoko with him when he needed it the most. The thing he knew, though, was that he loved Kyoko Kirigiri, and that was something he took a lot of comfort in.

_Perhaps there is a lot of despair awaiting us, but as long as we stay close as a group and as friends, I'm sure there'll be a lot of hope too. And with Kyoko by my side… I feel like everything is going to be okay. What happened last night was tragic, but we can't have that break our spirits. I'm sure that as long as we hope, our future will be bright enough to defeat all despair._

And as Makoto stood up to open his door, revealing the beautiful Kyoko on the other side, who extended a gloved hand in his direction, the lucky student knew that he was right. As long as he and all his classmates remained optimistic, only a bright and hopeful future awaited them, and even if there needed to be some despair on the way to get there, Makoto would face it with a smile, knowing that they'd be hardships that would make them all stronger in the end. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We are slowly but surely nearing the end of this story, as hard as it is for me to realize it...! Until then though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review! ^^


	15. New Way of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 78th conducts its official interviews with the Headmaster and begins to live a whole new life at Hope's Peak Academy...

**_Chapter Thirteen: New Way of Life_ **

Day Zero:

I am troubled. Frankly, if someone had told me any of this would ever happen, I wouldn't have believed them. This place was known for being a sanctuary of hope, but it is no longer the case. Despair ravaged it all, leaving only I and my closest friends to find a new hope that will make us all advance. And what am I doing here, you may wonder? I don't even know myself.

Was it my place to begin with? Was I really supposed to be there, witnessing the Mastermind's tragic play of despair, and watching everything I ever knew crumble? I'm not sure… Common sense doesn't apply to me anymore if I'm being honest with myself. Every conception of the world I had was vanquished, into whatever it has become now.

When I first entered this place, I expected to make friends, to maybe find a girlfriend I would see myself spending my entire life with, and to come out a stronger person in the end. Well… I've got the first two covered, but for that last one… I'd be glad to simply come out of it, honestly.

This doesn't make sense, but it doesn't have to. As long as I keep hoping and that I continue to seek the future me and my friends deserve, I'm sure we'll all be fine. And as long as she's there with me, I have no reason to fear. And if you ever read this, it means that I was right.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

"Okay, so now we're going to conduct the official interviews, alright?" the Headmaster said, as the sixteen classmates grouped up around the entrance to Jin's office. "And we will begin with Sayaka Maizono. Please follow me, Sayaka."

"O-Oh, okay. Right behind you sir." the pop idol told him, surprised to be the first one on the list. "I'll see you after, everyone."

Leon and Makoto nodded for the rest of the class as the blue-haired girl entered with Kyoko's father inside the office for the interview.

"I can't believe we're in this situation, honestly…" Hina said, looking a little depressed. "Being locked up here… it kinda sucks."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure the fuckin' alternative is much better…" the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader agreed with a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to be here, dammit, but I ain't dying like a fuckin' loser either!"

"I agree with Bro!" Taka immediately concurred as loudly as usual. "We are a class and must stay united even in these dire times if we do not want to see our numbers diminish! I strongly advise we all agree to the plan the Headmaster has hatched for our safety!"

"Indeed, that is the one and only good choice if you value your life," Kyoko added, her voice split between optimism and defeatism as she continued. "Going outside is asking to die, plain and simple."

As the only one who had gone outside since Jin's orders _not_ to go outside, the Ultimate Detective knew the situation better than anyone. She had described the despair outside to the students with the mental strength to hear it, while those who didn't think they could handle it - like Chihiro or Sayaka - just asked for a summarized version without the gory elements.

Needless to say, it didn't leave much. _Not wanting to know is their choice, certainly not mine._ Kyoko mused as the class discussed among themselves. _I pretty much forced it onto Makoto, which was selfish of me, but I knew he'd be strong enough to keep going… And there is not a person here who has the strength he has._

Kyoko and the Ultimate Lucky Student had officially become a couple the day prior when she confessed to him her romantic feelings. Still, the rest of their day had been very similar to all the days they had had before as friends, since… well, they were already extremely close.

They already held the other's hands all the time in private and even sometimes in public, they did almost everything together, they had danced together… The only thing they really needed to make it official was a confession, which they had both delivered. The two classmates had agreed to tell their closest friends - Sayaka, Leon, Hina, and Sakura - in private soon and to wait before telling the entire class, as they didn't want their romance to affect everyone's focus when they were facing potential death. Moreover, they both had a person they didn't to tell yet: for Kyoko, it was her father; for Makoto, it was Mukuro; although for different reasons.

"And it's not like living here is super bad, you know?" Leon chipped in, getting the attention. "I mean, we've got all our stuff and this building is almost as good as the one we were in before! That's not as good as living normally, but I prefer that than risking death."

"It pains me, really, but I agree with the commoner," Byakuya said, not even glancing at the Ultimate Baseball Star. "It is clear that I am superior to you all, but for a group of commoners, you are certainly less useless than you appear. Our deaths, and mine even more so, would be the downfall for our society."

"This is not how I would have worded it, but Byakuya has a point," Sakura stated. "Taking risks is not a possibility. Perhaps our group would be competent enough to fight against some of the danger lurking outside, but I doubt we would be able to survive for much longer."

"Agreed." _I resisted one attack outside, but who knows how many much I could handle?_ The detective wondered, then looked at her classmates one by one. _Sakura, Mondo, and Mukuro could probably be fine for a longer time, and I'm sure others like Byakuya, Taka, or Junko are better at fighting than they let on, but… could Makoto survive an encounter like that?_

Looking in direction of the Ultimate Lucky Student, Kyoko felt a surge of panic take her as she imagined her boyfriend being attacked by a member of the unrest. She began to sweat at the thought and gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?" Hina asked her gently, seeing her worried expression. "You don't seem so well. Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, H-Hina… no, I'm fine, thank you," she assured her with a smile. "I was just… thinking back to everything that happened outside and how everyone would deal with it if it ever came to that."

"Like Makoto for example?" the swimmer asked with a knowing grin on her face. Seeing Kyoko hesitate, she added "It's fine, Kyoko, you have every right to be worried about him, especially since you're the one who saw what was outside. I know he means a lot to you, and while I don't know if you've made it official or not yet, for the class, you're already a couple, so of course you worry about each other. I don't know anything about romance and boyfriends and all that, but I'm certain that it is what a couple would do, and should do."

Kyoko blushed, the mention of her still-secret boyfriend making her have lovely thoughts, which she didn't do a great job of hiding. Keeping her voice low not to be heard by her classmates, she replied "Hm, well… It's official now, and you're right, I am worried about him."

"Oh, really?!" the swimmer asked, excitement filling her eyes, but she still made sure not to be too loud. "That's great! And don't worry, I'm sure the two of you will be fine! Well, I hope we'll all be!"

"Yes, well… Considering what I've seen outside, I'll never be worrying enough, trust me." the detective told her, and earned a nod from her friend. "And by the way…" she sent her a warning look before adding "this stays between the two of us, understood? Makoto and I will decide when and to who we announce it together."

"Oh, yeah, sure! Don't worry, my lips are sealed!"

_Yes, Hina knows how to be reliable, even if she might not look like it… If she says she won't say anything, then I should trust her._

* * *

The door to the office opened, getting everyone's attention again, as the Ultimate Pop Sensation and the Headmaster came out, the latter speaking up to address the class. "Then, Taeko Yasuhiro, please."

_Huh?_ Makoto's head shot up in surprise - as did most of his classmates' - as he looked to Jin incomprehensively.

"Hm, sir, we do not have a Taeko Yasuhiro in our class," Taka told him, looking confused. "We do have a Yasuhiro Hagakure, but I doubt they are the person you are referring to…"

"Oh." Kyoko's father's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. "Yes… you might not know that…" he muttered to himself, his expression turning apologetic quickly. "Hm, you see… one of your classmates uses an alias, something I actually forgot when I wrote my list to prepare the interviews…"

Very quickly, the eyes of the sharpest students in the class - Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, and Junko - drifted off to the same person, them being the Ultimate Gambler, who looked about to murder someone. Makoto didn't know for the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and Ultimate Fashionista, but he and Kyoko had shared some doubts over Celeste's name. The boy had even asked her once about it, but she had assured him that the name they knew her under was her true name, although Makoto was still unconvinced.

_So Kyoko and I were right, and if Byakuya's and Junko's reactions are anything to go by, they had the same doubts…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought as he realized that Celeste had indeed been hiding something about her true name, and something important enough to her that this revelation was making her furious. _'Celestia Ludenberg' really doesn't sound Japanese, so this wasn't much of a secret, to begin with…_

"YOU FOOL!" she shouted angrily, not caring that she was addressing the Headmaster, all trace of her usual neutral mask completely gone, and instead replaced by what was nothing less than another person. "HOW DUMB CAN YOU POSSIBLY GET, IMBECILE?!"

"W-Woah, calm down, Celeste!" Makoto urged her, as the Queen of Liars' eyes filled with fury. _Talk about a reaction… She looks ready to stab Kyoko's father to death and then step on his body…_

"Celeste, surely you are intelligent enough to realize that anyone with half a brain - which I'll admit, doesn't make for a majority here - would realize that this wasn't your real name… right?" Byakuya asked, looking doubtful, but kept his words respectful for a girl he was getting closer and closer to.

Some people protested at that statement, mainly because they felt called out, but the Ultimate Affluent Progeny simply ignored them.

"This is quite the slip-up, Headmaster," Kyoko told her father with a half-smile. "But this adds to the pile of secrets some of us have been hiding, which concerns me to a degree…"

_Kyoko's right… Sayaka had her secret about her career, that only the three of us know about if she didn't tell Leon; Chihiro had her secret about her true gender; Hiro had that secret about his debt to the yakuza; Toko had her secret about Genocide Jack being her second personality…_

_And even Kyoko kept some things to herself when I think about it…_ He glanced at his girlfriend and her gloves, which were, as always, carefully put on her hands. _It's unfortunate there are things they had to keep secret… I'm lucky not to have anything like that haunting me… wetting the bed until fifth grade notwithstanding…_

"Well, I know you asked me not to reveal it, but I didn't think a slip-up would infuriate you this much…" the Principal said, turning to the gambler. "You have my sincere apologies. Now, please follow me, and if possible, without the murderous intent."

Some students chuckled at that as Jin went right back inside his office, Celeste begrudgingly following him inside, leaving the class with one more secret revealed.

Only once the door was closed the discussions resumed, with Sayaka speaking up first. "I didn't even think this could possibly be a fake name she was using!"

"Yeah, same here, babe." Leon agreed, taking his girlfriend's hand. "And I don't think we're any less smart than you-know-who."

"I suppose you are speaking of me?" Byakuya responded, smirking at the couple. "Don't feel so insulted; this was merely the truth. I thought realizing that 'Celestia Ludenberg' didn't sound Japanese was a given, but as I said, some people here seem to have issues connecting the dots."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you're super smart and we're super dumb…" Hina said, looking at the Togami heir with an eye roll. "Don't you want to change stories once in a while?"

_Great, another argument started by Byakuya…_ Makoto thought, sighing as the umpteenth confrontation of the year began between Hina, Sayaka, Leon, and Mondo on one side, and Byakuya on the other. _But Taeko Yasuhiro, then… I wonder why Celeste changed her name… Could she possibly not like it? I mean, the name she uses sounds way more in touch with her lifestyle and persona…_

And as the debates proceeded in the background, Makoto decided to just wait until it was his turn, wondering how the interviews were being conducted. He could ask Sayaka, of course, but she was too busy arguing for the moment, leaving the Ultimate Lucky Student to sigh and wait among his peers.

* * *

When Kyoko entered the office, the first thing she noticed was the camera set up on the back wall. The rest looked rather in-place, and it was obvious that this room had been used by previous Headmasters before, considering it had everything needed to ensure records could be kept and that information could be properly filed.

"Have a seat, Kyoko," Jin said, gesturing a chair, facing the desk he sat at. "I know this isn't as big as my usual office, but I didn't really get a choice, unfortunately."

"That is fine." the detective replied. "What matters is what you have to tell me, am I wrong?" _I'd like to get this over with quickly…_

"Yes, you're right. We will now begin the interview, which will be filmed in order to attest to the fact that I didn't coerce you into a choice when the situation comes back to normal," he explained, pointing to the camera behind him. "But I do hope you've already made your choice, Kyoko."

_So that's what the camera is for… It makes sense... When this situation is over, he'll want to prove that he didn't sequestrate the class here._ The Ultimate Detective thought, nodding. "My choice has been made since yesterday. Please begin, I need to organize my new room as soon as possible."

"A-Alright…" he stretched his hand towards the camera to begin the filming. "Now, for the record, could I have your full name and your Ultimate talent?"

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I am the Ultimate Detective," she said matter-of-factly, looking at him straight in the eyes, her seriousness not flinching one bit.

"Very well. Now, the reason why I called you here is to have your thoughts on the sheltering plan of your class." he continued, looking much more like the Headmaster than her father already. "For your knowledge, the entirety of the Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course perished due to a recent tragic incident on the campus of this school, and this plan ambitions to protect you from any potential danger on the outside. Are you following so far?"

"Yes." _I already know all that since he already told me. This interview is a waste of my time…_

"Good. Now, the plan this school has hatched to counter this is to shelter you and your fifteen classmates inside the building we are currently in and to barricade said building to make sure no threats can potentially put your life at risk. As for the duration of this confinement, that is something this institution cannot guarantee. Therefore, please note that you could potentially reside here for the rest of your life."

_Let's hope not._ Kyoko mused but remained silent. The thought of remaining in this old building for her entire life was pretty unappealing. _And I doubt we would have enough food to live here for our entire life…_

"The point is to keep our student prodigies safe, to keep them as our hope for the future. Only their genius can overcome disaster, and only their hope can overcome despair. For the future of our country, our world, it's not an exaggeration to call this our final hope. We must isolate our superior youth from the corrupted world, to serve as the _foundation_ for a new era. This is the only hope we have." he stopped, sighing. "I hope you'll be willing to go along with this plan…"

_The world's final hope and the foundation for a new era… That's what it comes down to in the end… Come what may, but I won't die before Makoto and I can see the outside world again and before we can properly date. And until then, I'll protect his life until we can safely step foot outside. And who knows, it might not be so bad in there with him?_

A small smile on her lips, Kyoko answered "Yes, I am."

"Great! I will do my best to ensure your and your classmates' safety, as the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy…" he turned around and stopped the recording before adding "and as your father, Kyoko."

The girl's expression remained stoic as she brought her hand to her chin in a thinking pose. _Yes, I have no doubt that you do, however…_ She was a little lost in her thoughts, she had to admit. _Does that excuse you from all the mistakes you did as my father?_

Seeing her unsure, Jin allowed himself to place his hand on her gloved one and told her "Kyoko, I can see the doubt in your eyes, and you have every right to doubt me. You are doing extraordinarily well without me as a detective and you even made great friends, with Makoto being the best example. You don't need me, because my mistakes forced you to grow up without me by your side, but please know that if you ever feel like you require my help, I am here, as both the Headmaster, and as your father."

_If I ever require his help? Why would I, though?_ Kyoko wondered, deep in thought. _He himself admitted that I did well without him, so why would I really want to get closer to him…?_

After some thought, there was one word, or rather, one name, which popped up as an answer.

_Makoto. He would want us to reconnect, which is actually why he took an interest in my relationship to him in the first place…_

Now left with a dilemma, Kyoko chose to buy herself some time. "I'll keep that in mind." _Oh, and I guess there's no need to be so formal anymore…_ "Thank you, father."

"You're welcome, Kyoko," he told her with a genuine and kind smile. "So next on my list is… Makoto. Quite a coincidence, don't you think, haha?"

The Ultimate Detective blushed furiously at that remark, knowing that however distant he had been, there was no way her own father wouldn't see right through her, even if she had been trained to keep her emotions and doubts hidden. Makoto had changed her on that too, telling her that keeping her emotions in check was a mistake and that he found her even more awesome as a person when she allowed herself to relax and be who she, deep down, wanted to be.

_Who would have thought when I told him off during our first encounter that Makoto would be the person I'd fall in love with…?_ She wondered, a smile gracing her lips. _There are surprises in life, and this one is a better surprise than I could have ever asked for._

* * *

"Second to last, Makoto Naegi," Jin said as he and Kyoko came out of the office. Makoto realized that both were smiling, a rare occurrence when they were together - at least on Kyoko's side.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the Ultimate Lucky Student said and followed the Headmaster inside his office, sharing a sweet smile with Kyoko as he passed by her on the way.

Entering the office, Makoto sat where his girlfriend had been sitting moments before, and noticed that her enticing scent was still very much filling the room, making the boy's thoughts go a little wild.

_It might be because I'm in love with her, but everywhere she goes, it seems like I can feel her presence… and see her, gracefully standing, her long hair flowing in the wind, her soft skin brushing my hands, and her soothing lips against mine like on that day… Why can't you see that you are absolutely beautiful, Kyoko?_

"Earth to Mr. Naegi? Makoto?"

"A-Ah, um…" seeing the Principal visibly waiting for him made Makoto embarrassed, as he knew that it wouldn't be long until Jin discovered why he was zoning out. "S-Sorry, I was a little lost in thought…"

"I see. Dare I ask what, or rather who invaded your thoughts so much?" Jin asked, a teasing grin on his face. Seeing Makoto blush, he put him out of his misery. "I'm joking, Makoto, I won't pry into your thoughts. Actually, you probably have other things to do, so we'll get started, okay?"

"Hm, yes, sure. All I have to do is answer questions, right?" Makoto wondered. _It's not like we have another choice but to accept… The campus is a warzone, and unfortunately, I'm afraid that once there is nothing remaining to destroy here, they'll begin to destroy elsewhere…_

"Yes, exactly. Do not worry, I am simply doing this for administrational reasons, to prove that I didn't force you into a choice." Kyoko's father explained, turning to his camera. "Are you ready, Makoto?" seeing the Ultimate Lucky Student nod, he pressed the button. "For the record, could I have your full name and Ultimate talent?"

"M-My name is Makoto Naegi, and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student." _Definitely strange to speak to someone you already know like this… I can't imagine how awkward it must have been for Kyoko, since he's her father…_

"Alright. Now, as you know, the Reserve Course of Hope's Peak Academy suffered a tragic demise recently, which is why you were summoned here to discuss the sheltering plan this school has hatched to ensure your safety. Are you following so far?"

"Y-Yes, I am, s-sir," Makoto replied, a bit uncomfortable at answering questions he didn't deem necessary.

"As for the plan, it is fairly simple. You and your fifteen classmates - should they all agree - as well as I, will be sheltered in this building, barricading us from the danger of the outside threats. However, for the sake of honesty and transparency, I cannot say for how long this situation could last for. It could be a month, a year, a decade…" he paused, making Makoto sweat. "Or a lifetime."

_L-Lifetime?! It won't last that long, will it?!_ Growing nervous, Makoto began to fidget with his fingers in an attempt to compose himself. _That would mean not seeing Mom and Dad and Komaru anymore! I-It can't last that long! I… I have too much to do with my life! So many moments to live with my friends and family!_

"Makoto, I see your nervousness, and I understand it." Jin kindly told him. "We are all afraid of what is going to happen in the near future, but I promise that as long as you're in this school, I will do everything I can to protect you. As the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, that's the very least I can do for you."

_Y-Yes, he's right… we are all in this together, so I need to trust in my classmates and in Kyoko's father! It will be tough at times, but we'll make it!_ "Okay, sir. Count me in."

_And Mom would have been furious if I had not accepted, so this wasn't much of a choice, was it?_ Makoto thought with a smile. _Yeah, she would have killed me, or killed me again if I had already died!_

"Thank you, Makoto." the man said and stopped the recording. "I know the thought of being confined here is a rather unpleasant one, but I know you'll be able to stay strong no matter what. Kyoko deemed you worthy of being her friend, and I've seen firsthand how determined you can be, so I have no doubt that you'll be able to hang in there."

"O-Oh… T-Thank you, Headmaster…" seeing his disapproving face, Makoto quickly corrected himself. "J-Jin…"

_That sounded awful… I know he wants me to be more casual when we're in private because I helped Kyoko, but still…_

"That's better! You don't call your girlfriend's father 'sir' or 'Headmaster' now, do you?" he asked him with a smile that wasn't teasing - although the question might have given off that impression - but instead gentle and full of care.

_W-What the?! H-How did he guess?!_

"Makoto, I am the Headmaster of a _school_." Jin reminded him, facepalming. "I know students well, and I certainly know how to recognize when two of them get together, especially when one is my daughter! You aren't the only one to blush when I mention the other, you know?"

This made the Ultimate Lucky Student realize that he was indeed blushing, and quite heavily at that. And now that Jin had figured out their little secret, he didn't really know what to do or say.

_Kyoko didn't want to tell him yet, but it seems like he already understood… But I can't betray Kyoko! I'll just lie through it until Kyoko feels like she can tell him!_

"N-No, sir… I-It's not that…" _Okay, that was bad, even for me…_ Makoto regretted, and in an attempt to correct his mistake, continued. "I… I just thought of something embarrassing from my c-childhood and it made me b-blush…"

"Hm, then why the stuttering, Makoto?" with Makoto unable to come up with a good enough lie, Jin added "As I thought, a lie. I'm sure Kyoko already told you this, Makoto, but you are a terrible liar!" he laughed, making Makoto realize that he was most likely right. "I suppose that's a good thing, as it shows just how honest you are with people; good for you. Still, I'll keep that information to myself, as I understand it is sensitive and that Kyoko might not want me to know. But trust me, I'm glad."

_Well, so much for that…_ "Y-You promise, sir? You won't tell Kyoko that you know before she tells you about it?"

"It's a promise, Makoto. I don't want you and my daughter to start off on the wrong foot because of me. I've been waiting for this day ever since Kyoko joined your class, so trust me when I say that I won't ruin this for her." he then smiled widely at him, making Makoto relax. "And now that you've finally made something that was obvious to the entire planet official, I'll tell you something, Makoto. Koichi often joked about going to your marriage once you and Kyoko are older, and while I know he was teasing, there is still some truth in his words."

_W-Woah, let's not get ahead of ourselves!_ The lucky student thought, the idea of marrying anyone seemingly absurd in the situation they were in - potentially for their entire life. _Kyoko has been my girlfriend for only a day, and while I love her, I'm only eighteen!_

"I see that the idea seems foreign to you, and that's understandable; you're still young," Jin said, getting a perfect read of Makoto's thoughts. "And with everything that's been going on, I can't say I'll be there on the day Kyoko gets married, but if I am, you are the person I'd like to be the one. But we're not there yet, I know. Still, until then, feel free to ask me about anything you might need, and I'll do my best to help you."

"I… Hm, I…" _Okay, what the heck am I supposed to say to that, exactly?!_ "I'm glad you put so much faith into me, sir. We are indeed not there yet, but Kyoko is a wonderful girl and I want to be by her side as long as possible." he said, then his voice turned more confident and assertive as he added, "And there is something I would like you to do, not directly to help me, but to help _her_."

"Oh, what is it, Makoto?" Jin wondered, his curiosity visibly aroused. "Is there anything Kyoko needs?"

"Yeah, she does, and I've realized that. You won't ever hear her ask for that, but I know she needs it, especially in these conditions." _Well, there it is…_ With a pause followed by a deep breath, Makoto finished "What Kyoko needs… is to reconnect with the father she never stopped loving."

* * *

Makoto came out, a content smile on his face as he knew he'd done the right thing for his girlfriend. He knew she and the Principal _had to_ reconnect, and if he had to be the catalyst that made it happen, then so be it. Ever since the Kirigiri family fight a few weeks prior, he had understood what Kyoko had been going through, and he wanted to do his best to correct that.

And he would, Makoto was sure of it.

The majority of the class had gone back to their respective rooms to properly settle. The last person to be called by Jin was Junko, who entered his office with an angelic smile on her face before the door was closed from the inside. Every single one of his classmates had agreed to the sheltering plan, which meant they were heading into whatever the future had in store for them together.

_Maybe some despair, but also a lot of hope. That's my wish, and I know it'll be a reality._ The Ultimate Lucky Student mused, walking back to the dorms smilingly. And honestly, the setting could be worse: a pool, a game room, a bathhouse, a dojo, training rooms, a library… It wasn't as good as the building they had been living in for an entire year, but it certainly wasn't that bad.

Back on the first floor, Makoto went towards his room, still next to Kyoko's and Sayaka's and opposite to Mondo's. The Principal had made sure they kept the same neighbors, mainly for convenience's sake, and the boy had to admit, having his room next to his girlfriend's and his best friend's for a little while longer was pretty cool.

_Not that I plan on doing anything in Kyoko's room, of course…_ Keeping any potentially steamy thoughts aside, Makoto turned his key inside the lock and entered his room.

It didn't fare well against the room in the newest building on campus, but it was more than enough to live decently for a good period of time. It had a desk and a desk chair, a rather plain-looking bed that didn't seem too uncomfortable, as well as a table and furniture in which were placed his spare clothes. The remains of the Security Team had moved all his personal effects in there too, the most important being the picture frames he kept of his class and of his family, as well as a small TV screen, a Wii console, and a bunch of games to go along with it. These were all in cardboard boxes that Makoto would need to unpack before he could set everything up.

He also had some books and manga, in case he ever wanted to read, and a bunch of souvenirs some of his classmates had offered him during the year: autographed CDs from Sayaka, a baseball and a bat from Leon, some scuba-diving equipment from Hina (which he didn't think he'd use here, to be honest), but more importantly, one last book that carried more meaning than anything else in the room: _Detectives Work for Dummies_ , a gift he had received from Kyoko for his birthday when they were just beginning to befriend each other.

_Not that I understood a word of it…_ Makoto thought with a smile as he imagined Kyoko's disapproving words if he ever told her that. _Well, she's the detective, not I…! But that's a book I plan on keeping for a long time…_

Going to the desk, Makoto noticed a note that had been left there. Taking a closer look, he realized that it was indeed for him and gave it a read.

" _To Makoto Naegi,_

_Quick warning that your bathroom door is faulty and doesn't open properly, due to its frame not being the right size. To open it, you must lift the door a bit as you turn the knob. Apologies for the inconvenience._

_\- Headmaster Kirigiri."_

"Well, that's my Ultimate Luck for you…" Makoto said out loud with a sigh before turning to the door in question. "It's true that there are some things for which I am incredibly lucky, being Kyoko's boyfriend is one of them, but when it comes to everyday life… Well, here goes nothing…"

Initially trying to open it normally, the Ultimate Lucky Student quickly realized he wouldn't get anywhere as the door didn't move an inch. So he instead put Jin's advice into effect, and by simply lifting the door a little bit, it opened without any trouble, leading Makoto inside his bathroom.

_That's clearly not as great as the bathrooms we had in the other building, that's for sure._ He realized as the bathroom wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and was rather average in size and decoration. Still, it had everything he needed, so he didn't complain and went back into the main room.

_I might want to organize everything before I go and have dinner with the others in the dining hall._ He thought, turning to the cardboard boxes, and beginning to unpack. _I didn't expect to do that twice at Hope's Peak…_

* * *

"Okay, so I'm going to shut the door once and for all, are you absolutely sure you all want to do this?" Jin asked, looking at each and every student with a serious expression, remote in hand. Seeing them all nod, he continued. "Very well, then as of now… Hope's Peak Academy's sheltering plan is officially effective."

With one push of the big red button on the remote, the defense mechanisms on the massive security door triggered, and the sounds of Gatling guns setting up outside the building were heard. The class released a sigh of relief as nothing exploded right away, although they now realized that they were sealed inside.

_And so we're sheltered inside… I never thought my studies at Hope's Peak Academy would ever take such a turn, but I suppose nothing's impossible at that point._ Makoto thought and noticed that many of his classmates were having the same thoughts. Kyoko, who was standing by his side, first and foremost.

"Now, we need to shut this building off entirely, which we'll do with metal plates in the warehouse." the Headmaster explained as he pointed to one of the windows. "We could still be in danger because of the many windows of this building, so the quicker this is done the better. However, before we do that, there are some rules I have to list to you now that we are sheltered."

Everyone tensed up again at that, cruelly reminding them that they'd need to be extremely careful not to do anything that would land them in trouble, considering the circumstances.

"First, you are free to do whatever you want in this building, as long as you don't hurt each other." Jin began, then added "We might have the nurse's office, but any major injury can't be treated here. Then, we might be sealed inside this building, you are still under my responsibility, and also under my authority. So I do not want anyone to act against my orders when I give them. Kiyotaka remains your Class Representative even here, so he'll relay the information when I'll be busy in my office."

_Let's hope no one gets injured accidentally… It didn't happen during a full school year; it would be quite an unlucky break if it happened now!_

"Still, I'll be pretty lenient on everything else," he told them. "We might be on a school campus, but classes are obviously annulled for the duration of our life in this building; although if some of you want to expand their knowledge, there should be textbooks and everything you need in the warehouse."

They pretty much all turned their looks towards their representative, who they had no doubt would continue his 'educational crusade' even in this situation.

"Other than that, you are old and mature enough to know how to behave as a group, so I'm not worried about this. In any case, I am here with you, so feel free to come to me if you need anything, as my door will always be open for you. Any questions?"

_I do have questions, but probably none that Kyoko's father could answer…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought, as he asked himself many questions, most notably 'when will we be out of here?'.

In the end, either they were all thinking the same thing, or didn't have questions at all, because they all remained quiet.

"Nothing? Then we will get started with the sealing of the building." Jin stated and began to walk towards the warehouse. "Perhaps we can even be done by the end of the day if we're quick enough. Please follow me."

As the group walked behind the Principal, Makoto took Kyoko's hand, smiling as the touch of his girlfriend's glove made him feel better.

"Ready to show me that strength of yours, Makoto?" she asked him with a teasing yet sweet smile.

"Hm, I'm not too sure about that…!" he chuckled. "I think you should ask Sakura or Mondo if you want physical strength, haha. But I'll do my best to help!"

"Always hopeful… You wouldn't be you if you didn't have that optimistic nature now, would you?" the lavender-haired girl rhetorically asked, entwining their fingers together.

"Well, probably not. But I need… no, we need to keep our heads up and to look towards the future, and if I can be the one to inspire the class, then I'll be glad to do so." Makoto answered, probably taking this more seriously than his girlfriend had intended. "I owe you all, so the least I can do is giving it my all!"

"You… owe us all?" Kyoko echoed in surprise. "How? I thought you were the one who brought something to this class, and not the other way around. You certainly don't owe me anything, Makoto. On the contrary, actually, I doubt I'll ever be able to pay you back for everything you did for me."

"Kyoko…" the boy looked around, and when he noticed that they were the ones trailing the group, he kissed her cheek softly. "You are my girlfriend, and that's more than I could ever ask for. You know… I didn't have many friends before coming to Hope's Peak, and well… the fifteen of you are easily my closest friends. And aside from my parents and Komaru, I had never felt loved before…" with a reminiscent and nostalgic look in his eyes, Makoto continued. "Believe it or not, but I wasn't any good with social interaction before coming to Hope's Peak. I was shy and too average to really be interesting, but when I came here and everyone was special in its own way… I took it upon myself to befriend people, Sayaka and Leon came first, but everyone came quickly after."

_It wasn't always easy, though…_ He thought, looking ahead to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny walking along with the Ultimate Gambler.

"And of course, I never had a girlfriend before, Kyoko, so your feelings mean the world to me. So I _do_ owe you something, maybe more than anyone aside from my parents for raising me," he explained, the passion and determination in his voice taking Kyoko by surprise. "It didn't take me more than a day or two to realize that my Ultimate Luck for coming here was befriending all of you and to meet you, Kyoko."

"M-Makoto… You mean the world to me too, and I'll be by your side whenever you need me, okay?" giving him probably her warmest smile ever, she added, "I love you, Makoto."

"I love you too, Kyoko," he replied, keeping his voice low in order to keep that between them.

And with a lovely smile, the two young lovers followed the rest of their classmates towards the warehouse, occasionally glancing at the other and making them realize that the situation could be worse…

* * *

"Phew, this is heavy…!" Makoto lamented as he placed a metal plate on a window and waited for Sayaka to bolt it. _Kyoko did tease me about my physical strength, and it's true that this is not really a job suited for me… I mean… Sakura can bolt the plates with her BARE HANDS!_

"You might be above average in utility as a commoner, but when it comes to strength, you are as useless as you look, Makoto," Byakuya told him, looking over the scene where Makoto, Chihiro, Leon, and Sayaka were working to seal the windows. "I am disappointed."

"Thanks for that, Byakuya." Makoto deadpanned, catching his breath. The heir merely scolded.

"At least he's doing something while you're just standing there uselessly, prick." Sayaka shot him, carrying a plate to her boyfriend. "The Principal should have left you outside, honestly."

"Hmph, as if someone of my greatness would ever stoop down to manual work…" the affluent progeny said with a rare chuckle. "Quite inconceivable, I must say."

"Yeah, are you sure it's not just because you're weak as hell and can't carry those plates?" Leon asked him, grinning. "That'd be a fun one!"

The taunt visibly triggered something in Byakuya as he walked over to the pile of plates and effortlessly grabbed one, before walking to the window. "Care to repeat that?"

"Hey, that actually worked!" the Ultimate Baseball Star told the others. "Just a little taunt and he becomes useful! Good to know!"

"Don't count on it. Makoto, Chihiro, you are both dismissed," he ordered them, grabbing a wrench, and beginning to bold the plate he was holding. "You are looking weak, and thus, useless. I think I could do the work the two of you have been doing for an hour in ten minutes."

"H-Huh? B-But I want to help!" Makoto argued, with Chihiro nodding next to him. "And we'll be faster if we all work on it, right?"

"He's actually not wrong, Makoto," Sayaka told him, although she visibly didn't like the thought of agreeing with Byakuya. "You and Chihiro have been working ever since we all began, so you should get some rest for the day, or else you'll lose all your strength. Don't worry, Leon and I got you covered."

Her sweet smile got the best of Makoto's determination as he shrugged, placing his wrench on the floor. The Ultimate Programmer did the same before they both dusted off their clothes, which had gotten quite dirty while working.

"Fine." the lucky student conceded. "See you at dinner then!"

"Yeah, later Makoto, Chihiro!" both Sayaka and Leon said, waving at their two classmates while the Ultimate Affluent Progeny continued to work.

As the Ultimate Lucky Student and his programmer counterpart walked in the hallways back to their dorms, they realized that they had already done a good part of the work of sealing off the building. It didn't give the most reassuring atmosphere, but they felt like if they didn't start to endure it now, they would never be able to live in peace.

"I see all that training with Mondo gave you results, Chihiro," Makoto said with a gentle smile towards the programming genius.

"W-Well…" she blushed at the compliment, looking adorable. "I-I suppose I'm getting there… I hope we will be able to continue training here…"

"Well, there are training rooms, so I don't think this will be an issue. And I'm sure some this will help you get your mind off things while we're here." his reassuring tone did wonders for Chihiro, who seemed much more energetic already.

"Yes, you're right! We must continue to do our best!" fastening her pace, Chihiro continued "I'm a bit scared of what will happen, but we must keep moving forward!"

"That's the spirit!" Makoto praised. "Way to go, Chihiro!"

"Hehe, thanks, Makoto." she gave him her smile that made everyone feel at peace - even the most coldhearted of their classmates. "You've been a great source of inspiration for me, you know?"

"Oh, well…" _I didn't do much, though…_ Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Makoto replied with a quick "You're welcome, Chihiro." before they went down the stairs.

Since the class had already finished covering the windows on the first floor, all of their classmates were on the other floors, leaving the dorms really quiet. It felt a little uneasy, but they continued to walk, nonetheless.

"By the way, Chihiro, I had a question and since you're the Ultimate Programmer I thought you might have an answer for me…" Makoto began, remembering one of the questions he needed an answer for. "Do you think we'll have internet access here? I'd like to be able to call my parents and my sister from time to time with my e-handbook."

"Hm, well… The building has Wi-Fi, so it shouldn't be an issue…" Chihiro replied, making Makoto sigh in relief. "However, there's still the possibility that we lose access if the infrastructures, like the towers, are destroyed. If there is anything on the Internet you would like to be stored safely, Alter Ego can download it for you, if you want."

"Alter Ego can do that?" he asked, positively surprised. Seeing the Ultimate Programmer nod with a proud smile, Makoto smiled. "Well, there are some pictures I sent to my parents that I would like to keep, so perhaps you could help me download them?"

"Yes, sure! I'd love to!"

_Chihiro really is kind… And Kyoko calls me strong, but Chihiro is stronger than anyone here, honestly. She lived a terrible childhood and had to keep her secret well-guarded for so long… I don't think there's anyone here who could have done what she did and still keep a smile afterward._

* * *

As Makoto entered his room - and forgot to lock it, obviously - he took out his e-handbook and went to the 'call' app, before going through his contacts and calling home, where his parents should be back from work and his sister back from school.

It ringed a couple of times before someone picked up and the face of his little sister appeared on the tablet. _"Hello? Komaru Naegi speaking."_

"Hello, sis. It's me, Makoto." _Strange that Komaru was the one to pick up…_ He thought.

" _Hey, Makoto! How are you?"_ she asked smilingly, the enthusiasm they both shared on display in her voice.

"I'm fine, sis, thanks." he humbly told her. "What about you? Found a new girlfriend yet?"

" _Yeah, I'm fine too, thanks for asking. As for a girlfriend… no, not yet. However…"_ she stopped and the grin she showed to the screen made Makoto realize what was coming next. _"I've heard that someone here is not as unlucky as I am…!"_

Makoto blushed embarrassedly as he knew this was only the beginning of his sister's teasing. Deciding that if he wanted to be left alone, he probably should tell her as much as possible, or she'd ask anyway.

"Well, yeah… I take it Mom told you?"

" _Yeah, she did. I'm so happy for you, Makoto! I've heard it's not Sayaka, but that's still great! Congrats!"_

"Thank you, sis," he said genuinely, as his sister's smile was not teasing anymore, but kind instead. "You'll see, Kyoko is an awesome girl!"

" _That's great! When do you bring her home?"_ Komaru asked expectantly.

Makoto's smile dropped immediately as he thought of the answer to that question. _Oh… shit…_ He quickly realized the problem and that it would be hard for his sister to meet his girlfriend any time soon, due to the conditions Class 78th was living in. _I suppose there's no avoiding it… That's not gonna be pretty…_

Taking one deep breath, Makoto spoke up again, his voice stern and deadly serious. "About that… Komaru, there's something you need to know. I asked Mom not to tell you because I thought it would make you worry more than necessary, but I can't leave you in the dark."

" _M-Makoto? You… You sound very serious right now…"_ his sister told him, frowning.

"Yes, because this is extremely serious, sis. You see… something horrible happened at Hope's Peak Academy, and my classmates and I were forced to take shelter in a building to avoid danger." he began explaining, and saw Komaru's expression morph from one of surprise to one of shock and terror. "Even now…" _I'm sorry I have to tell you that, Komaru, but… you would have suspected it anyway…_ "our lives are in danger."

The gasp on the other side of the screen hurt Makoto, but what hurt him even more were the tears that formed under his baby sister's eyes.

" _Your… Your lives are… in danger…?"_ she repeated, visibly in denial. _"M-Makoto… you… you aren't going to die… are you…?"_

"K-Komaru!" _Crap, that's not good!_ Mustering up his widest smile, Makoto reassured her immediately "I'm not gonna die! I have awesome classmates who could defend everyone and we are sheltered. The reason I'm telling you this is just in case… something happened. But I'm not going to die!"

_Or that's what you'd like to believe…_ Was something he kept to himself, not wanting to have those thoughts right now, especially with his sister being in her current state.

" _P-Promise me… Makoto…" she muttered, her tears muffling out her words. "P-Promise me you won't die! Promise me that we'll see each other again! P-Please… M-Makoto, don't die…"_

"Sis…" _Poor Komaru…_ "I promise you I won't die. Whatever happens, we'll see each other again and we'll have so many more great moments with Mom and Dad, alright? And I promise that once this is all over, I'll bring Kyoko home so you can be introduced, okay?" seeing her cries continue, he took his best soothing voice and comforted her. "It's gonna be okay, sis. Trust me, I'll be just fine. So no more tears, okay? Do you think you can do that for your big brother?"

She giggled slightly, making Makoto smile. She then dried her tears with her thumbs, and while her eyes were still red, she did seem like a totally different person with a hopeful smile on her face rather than an expression that reminded Makoto too much of his own when Kyoko had told him about the Reserve Course's fate.

" _O-Okay, Makoto. I trust you!"_ she told him, regaining her spirit fully.

"That's what I want to hear, Komaru! And there is something I need you to promise me, too, okay?" as she nodded, the Ultimate Lucky Student explained. "I want you to look after Mom and Dad for the two of us, alright? You'll need to support each other, and they'll need you as much as you'll need them."

" _Okay, I promise! I promise that Mom and Dad will be okay as long as I am with them!"_

" _Hey now, we do not have a foot in the grave yet!"_

_Huh?_ Komaru was as surprised as Makoto was, and she turned around before two persons appeared on the screen, one on each side of the high-school girl.

"Mom! Dad! There you are!" the lucky student said as Yumiko and Takeshi Naegi smiled at their son through the screen. "How are you?"

" _Well, we're fine, son. But this isn't about us; how are you doing?"_ his father immediately returned the question, with his wife nodding in approval.

"I'm fine, Dad, don't worry," he replied. "I just told Komaru about everything, actually. We began covering the windows with metal plates to make sure the place is perfectly hermetic from the danger, and I just came back to my room to relax a bit."

" _I see… There aren't any threats, are there, Makoto?"_ Yumiko asked, some worry remaining in her voice.

"No, Mom, everything's fine. Once we're done with the windows, there'll be no way to enter the building, so we'll be fine. There is only the sixteen of us plus the Headmaster, so we won't be in trouble as long as we are inside." Makoto explained, before turning his screen towards his own windows. "See? This should be sturdy enough to resist an attack if it ever happened. Nevertheless, the Principal asked us to remain cautious, so I will."

" _Yes, please do, Makoto."_ Mrs. Naegi told him, to which Makoto nodded. _"Oh, and do you think we'll be able to call each other like that in the future?"_

"Well, I asked my friend Chihiro about it, as she's the Ultimate Programmer, and she told me we should be fine in that regard as long as no one destroys the towers," he explained, recalling Chihiro's words from earlier. "So I'll call you as often as possible, okay?"

The three Naegis nodded, and as Komaru was about to speak up…

*driiiing* *driiiing*

"Hm? It seems like there's someone at my door." Makoto said to his family as it rang on his doorbell. "I'll go and check who it is quickly, okay?"

" _Okay, Makoto."_ his sister said, as the Ultimate Lucky Student set the e-handbook flat on his bed, offering them a nice view of the ceiling.

_Wonder who it could be… I hope it's not the Headmaster who wants to lecture me for taking a break in covering the windows…_ Curious as to who it was, Makoto opened the door in a swift motion, revealing not the Principal, but his daughter.

"Kyoko? What brings you here?" he asked as his girlfriend smiled at him on the other side of the doorstep.

"Hmph, aren't I allowed to check on my boyfriend, especially in those dire times?" she asked him with a smirk.

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" _I need to learn how to avoid misunderstandings like that…_ "I was just surprised that you weren't with the others. Of course you're welcome to see me! I appreciate it a lot!"

Kyoko shook her head in amusement as he muttered "Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…", leaving the boy to wonder what she meant by that. "I was merely kidding. I might not be great when it comes to dealing with emotions, but I certainly detect irony better than you do."

"H-Hm, well… Y-Yeah?" _I guess?_

"Anyway, to answer your question, Hina and I finished working on the fourth floor a moment ago, and I heard from Sayaka that you were resting, so I thought of coming here to check on you," she explained, dropping the smirk for a more neutral smile.

"Yeah, Byakuya kinda sent me and Chihiro off when Leon taunted him, so I'm here. But I'm not _that_ tired, so I was just on the phone with my parents and my sister."

"Oh, really? Sorry, I didn't mean to inconvenience you while you were with your family." the Ultimate Detective apologized. "I can come back later if you want."

"No, no, it's fine! I'm always glad to see you, Kyoko," he assured her before an idea came to his mind and a lightbulb appeared over his head. "Eureka! I got it! That's the perfect occasion!"

This took the lavender-haired girl by surprise as she asked, "What is the perfect occasion, Makoto?"

"For you to meet my family!" he announced, beaming at the thought. "It might not be in person, but that's better than nothing! Here, come inside, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Being dragged by the sleeve by her boyfriend, Kyoko had no other choice but to enter, not sure she was up for what Makoto had planned…

* * *

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Komaru, there is someone I want to introduce you to!" Makoto announced his family, his wide smile and cute expression making Kyoko's heart melt.

_He's so adorable when he's smiling… which is pretty much always, so I'm not complaining…_ She mused, standing a few feet from the bed, sure to be hidden from the e-handbook's internal camera. _But am I ready to see his family yet… even in a video call?_

" _Oh really? Who is it, son?"_ someone, who Kyoko assumed to be Makoto's father, asked, visibly curious.

"Hey, don't be shy, they aren't going to eat you, I promise!" the Ultimate Lucky Student told her, encouraging her to join him, as he was sitting on his bed.

"I don't get a choice, do I?" Kyoko wondered, already knowing what the answer would be. _Seeing Makoto's family… The two parents who gave birth to such a nice boy… to my boyfriend…_

"Nope!"

_Well, it can't be that bad… right?_ Shaking off her shyness and her worries, Kyoko took a step forward, receiving an encouraging smile from Makoto. She sat next to him on the bed and noticed three people on the screen.

"Everyone, this is Kyoko Kirigiri, my girlfriend and the Ultimate Detective!" he introduced her, as she tried to make herself as little as possible and to let the boy get the attention. Still, the smiles she received from the people on the other side of the screen made her feel better already. "Kyoko, in the middle is my sister, Komaru Naegi, on the left is my Mom, Yumiko Naegi, and on the right is my Dad, Takeshi Naegi!"

"G-Good afternoon… Glad to make you're a-acquittance…" she shyly greeted, fiddling with her braid.

"Oh, hello miss! We're glad to make your acqui-"

"OMG! Makoto, your girlfriend is so pretty!"

_W-What…?_ Makoto giggled as Kyoko blushed furiously, Mrs. Naegi's collective greeting being interrupted by Makoto's sister outburst as she leaned closer to the screen.

"Komaru, stop this! You are embarrassing Kyoko!" her mother scolded her, as her father smiled. "The rules that apply to your brother also apply to his girlfriend, young miss!"

"Oh, can't I tell a girl that I find her cute, Mom?" she shot back, as Kyoko turned her head to her favorite Luckster who was observing the scene with a fond smile. "I know girls well enough to know when one is pretty, believe me! And I'm not going to steal Kyoko from you, Makoto, don't worry!"

"Hey, you better not try!" wrapping his arm around Kyoko's waist, Makoto added, "But Mom is right Komaru, even if what you say is absolutely the truth, I don't want you to embarrass Kyoko."

_Hm, thank you, Makoto…_ The Ultimate Detective thought, not completely at ease with the idea of having all the attention on her. _Although… I'm glad his sister thinks of me that way… And from what I can tell, her interest isn't in boys… And if I understand her right, she was more successful than him in finding girlfriends in the past… if Makoto even tried before!_

" _Okay, Makoto. Sorry, Kyoko, I just love to tease my brother and I thought a compliment would please you."_ she bowed her head in apology _. "But I'm really glad to meet you, even if it's not in person!"_

"Likewise." Kyoko easily replied, feeling a little more comfortable already. "Makoto often mentioned his family, so I am glad to meet you."

" _Makoto talked about us, Kyoko?"_ Mrs. Naegi questioned, smiling. _"I hope he didn't waste too much of your time talking about us!"_ she chuckled. _"We are a pretty average family, so I doubt there is much to say about us, haha."_

_Trust me, Mrs. Naegi, I would give so much just to see my family together again, average or not…_ The detective girl thought, thinking back to all the moments Makoto would talk about his mother's kindness, his father's protectiveness, and his sister's teasing yet sweet nature. _And I doubt that a family that raised a boy capable of befriending me and becoming my boyfriend can be called 'average' in any way!_

"Well, he praised you a lot, Mrs. Naegi." the lavender-haired girl explained, making Makoto blush. "And I think he was right to do so, as raising someone capable of becoming my friend is worthy of note." she bowed her head respectfully. "Mrs. Naegi, Mr. Naegi, thank you for raising someone to be my friend, and now my boyfriend. I am deeply grateful."

" _No, no, we will have none of that, Kyoko."_ Mr. Naegi said. _"First off, you can call my wife and I by our first names. You are our son's girlfriend, so you mean a lot to us, too. Secondly, we simply raised Makoto to be a respectable young man, all the credit for becoming your friend is entirely his. I'm proud of you, son!"_

" _Your father is right, dear."_ Mrs. Naegi agreed with her husband. _"You befriended Kyoko of your own will, and I am glad you did. As for you, Kyoko, my husband is right, you can call me Yumiko."_

"T-Thanks Dad…" the Ultimate Lucky Student embarrassedly said.

"V-Very well, Mrs. Na-, Y-Yumiko."

Kyoko was surprised at the kindness the Naegi family was showing her. Makoto's sister had found her pretty, and his parents said she meant a lot to their family when she and their son had just gotten together! They had been friends for a while before that, yes, but she didn't think _this_ was even possible.

_Probably because Grandfather would never say that to Makoto… right._ She winced at the thought of Fuhito and his last encounter with Makoto. She had not had any news from him since then, but she was expecting a call as soon as he learned of the sheltering plan. _Makoto's family is kind and considerate while my family brought Makoto only troubles… What does that say about me as his girlfriend…?_

A tear fell down on the detective's left cheek as she recalled herself having an emotional breakdown during her family's argument while Makoto took her defense every opportunity he found.

" _Kyoko? Are you alright, Miss?"_ Takeshi kindly asked her, being the first to notice her slight crying. _"Apologies if we said anything that made you uncomfortable, this wasn't our intention."_

In his voice, Kyoko noticed something she found oddly familiar. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but something she knew she had already heard. She searched, searched, and searched again, feeling a memory coming back to her.

" _Kyoko? Are you alright, my girl?"_

_D-Dad… That tone, that caring voice… I-It sounds exactly like my father's from when I was young…_

A torrent of memory flooded the Ultimate Detective's voice as she remembered Jin lullabying her to sleep whenever she had a nightmare, or picking her up whenever she fell, or hugging her whenever she was sad. She suddenly recalled the man she had loved as her father, who was always taking care of her, and whose one and only goal was to raise a happy Kyoko.

And this person… she didn't find them in today's Jin Kirigiri. Or at least, not entirely. There were traces of that man, the kind father, and the caring husband, but Kyoko also saw in him the person who had not asked for news for ten years, the man who had popped back up in her life because her talent was convenient to Hope's Peak…

Meanwhile, she understood in a few words that Makoto's father was simply the man her own father had been years ago when Mrs. Ayame Kirigiri was still alive. She wasn't jealous of Makoto for having a caring family, but she definitely wanted to do something about her own, remembering the joys of being one happy family with her parents and her grandfather, at the time when they tolerated each other's presence.

_Mom might not be among us today, but the Dad who raised me is still somewhere… and it's up to me to find him, even if my ego tells me otherwise. Even if Grandfather tells me otherwise._

"I'm alright, Mr. Nae-, T-Takeshi… S-Sorry, this is a habit…" _I'm not used to informality and that's kinda annoying right now…_

" _Okay, I thought we had done something wrong, I'm glad we haven't,"_ he told her with a smile.

" _Indeed. Say, Kyoko, once your ordeal is over, would you mind coming home with Makoto so we can meet in person?"_ Yumiko offered, with Komaru visibly very excited already. _"It would be an honor to have our son's girlfriend at our home."_

"O-Oh… H-Hm, yes, of course, I would love to." _I'm afraid that this 'once' is more of an 'if', unfortunately… But I'll keep hope like Makoto does. And visiting his parents seems nice…_

" _Great! Then we'll make sure to welcome you warmly when this day comes. Until then, I doubt we should take any more of your couple time, especially if you have anything planned."_

"Okay, Mom. I'll call you again as soon as possible, alright?" Makoto told her, his care for his family obvious. It made Kyoko smile. "Love you, Mom, Dad, Komaru!"

" _We love you too, son! Have a nice day, Kyoko!"_ Takeshi said before Komaru hung up, not without a final handwave towards her brother and his girlfriend.

Makoto set his e-handbook down on the bed and smiled.

"So, what did you think of my family, Kyoko?" he asked her sweetly.

Kyoko shook her head, her boyfriend's cute smile making her chuckle. "Do I even need to say it? Makoto, come on, your family is great! Perhaps my family didn't set the bar very high, but your parents are very kind and your sister appears to be a considerate person."

"Well, once you get past the teasing, yeah, she's a really sweet girl. We grew up together, and while we often had childish fights and arguments when we were younger, I wouldn't trade her for the world. And whether it is Komaru or my parents, they seem to love you already!"

"It seems to be the case, yes, although I can't understand why." Kyoko said before smirking and adding "It seems blind trust is familial among Naegis, Makoto."

"Hey, I didn't make a mistake in befriending you, did I?" she had no choice but to concede that point. "My parents trust me to befriend good people, and since you're my girlfriend, they know that you mean even more to me. So you don't need to worry about getting their approval or anything, as they already love you, Kyoko. And I love you too, and I want to remain by your side until we can move on from what we're dealing with right now."

"Makoto… thank you…" she threw herself in his arms for a tight hug, repeatedly whispering 'I love you' in his ear as her way to make him understand just how much he and his family had opened her eyes to her traumas and had given her the resolve to make the first step and put it all behind her, once and for all.

_Maybe everything was not always perfect, but I can't continue to focus on the past. I need to move forward or else I'll never find happiness. No, scratch that, I've already found happiness._ Catching in the corner of her violet eyes the hazel eyes of her loved one, Kyoko Kirigiri smiled, knowing that her future was filled with hope, whatever happened next.

And as long as she'd have an Ultimate Hope by her side at all times, it probably was a pretty safe bet. Because as a rampant despair was trying to infect them from inside, Makoto would inspire a greater hope for his fifteen classmates, but also for his parents and his baby sister, as well as for the entire world. And as he took up the pen later that evening, the despair of the Tragedy faced his hope for the first time, paving the way for him and his friends towards a better future. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick things I wanted to say before you go: first, I have recently created a Tumblr account and as my fellow writer WiiFan2009 suggested, I have opened my asks, if anyone has an idea for a potential side story to this one. I can't say I'll write everything, as it needs to fit in the timeline I have in mind for this universe, but any idea is welcome! Second, school resumes for me on the first of September, so my writing schedule will be slowed down by quite a lot. This story is nearing its end, so I'll try to write publish the last remaining chapters relatively quickly, but please note that it will take me some more time. I hope you understand. ^^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a comment: it helps a lot!


	16. Making Sure I'll Remember You (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto brings Kyoko along to hang out with some of their classmates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will once again be split into two parts, as I wanted to have something published before school resumes for me since I don't know when I'll be able to publish anything after September 1st. Hope you'll like it!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Making Sure I'll Remember You (Part One)_ **

The battle between hope and despair aside, Makoto was glad to be a student of Hope's Peak, even now. The pride of being among the people expected to be the elite, even if he didn't consider himself a part of them, along with the fact that he had been accepted for who he was, these were things he was happy for.

Friendship and love had paved the way, and considering the situation he and his classmates were in right now, this was an excellent thing. It gave Makoto a reason to wake up every morning with a smile on his face, for he knew his friends were there for him and in return, they knew he was there for them.

Thoughts of despair and even thoughts of hope were set aside for now, as the Ultimate Lucky Student simply tried to make the best of a less than ideal situation. And it also gave him a chance to spend more time with the one he loved, and he had to admit, finding in his class his fourteen best friends and his girlfriend was some Ultimate Luck.

But not everything was meant to last, and as much fun as it was, the tales of friendship would end one day, at least for those who wouldn't see the end of the tunnel.

* * *

"So, what are we doing today, my dear boyfriend?" Kyoko asked Makoto, a sweet smile on her face as she took his hand with hers. "Did you have anything scheduled?"

"Well, Sayaka told me she and Leon were having something resembling a date in the music room and she said we were free to come if we wanted, so I thought we could go there." the Ultimate Lucky Student replied, gesturing to the stairs at the end of the hall. _Some kind of double date, maybe? Well, it's hard to call it a date when you're sheltered inside a building, but we do with what we have, I suppose…_

"Yes, that seems like a great idea!" the Ultimate Detective said enthusiastically. "Ever since the day we first kissed, I've been waiting to dance with you to Sayaka's singing, to be honest."

Flashbacks of that wonderful party night that was so recent, but that seemed so distant to the students' eyes flashed through Makoto's mind, as he recalled Kyoko's gracious movements on the 'dancefloor' and the comfort he had found in dancing with her, even without much experience.

 _This truly was a magical night… The night I realized I was in love with Kyoko…_ A smile adorned his face as he thought of his girlfriend's soft lips against his own, engulfing him in a hungry yet intimate kiss. _It had been the confession before the confession if I can put it that way._

"Yeah, me too… That was a great moment." he agreed with a nod. "I hope there'll be other moments like those, really."

"You and me both, Makoto." she said softly before repeating "You and me both…"

Sayaka and Leon had learned of their friends' new romance the day after the beginning of the sheltering plan and had assured Makoto and Kyoko that they could tell their class without issues. It gave them a couple to look up to if they ever needed assistance, too. And so with that, they took the stairs, going to join their friends on the fourth floor.

* * *

"Hey, Sayaka, Leon!" Makoto called out as he and Kyoko entered the music room, with the Ultimate Pop Sensation already on stage fiddling with her mic.

Turning around to the recently-formed couple, the Ultimate Baseball Star was the first to react with a friendly "Yo, Makoto, Kyoko! How's it going?" as he set his guitar down.

Stepping further inside with Kyoko's hand still in his own, the boy replied, "I'm doing great, thanks."

"Ditto." the lavender-haired girl replied with a nod of approval. Then, taking a closer look at her surrounding, she added "I didn't know the Old Building had such an impressive music room, even if I came to investigate this building often…"

"Yeah, it's great!" Sayaka told her, her eyes sparkling as she looked over to all the equipment. "Frankly, just being here makes me want to sing!"

"I suppose it would." _I wonder what Sayaka's talent development room looked like, now that she mentioned equipment… It would probably be stuffed with stage dresses and music equipment._ "Makoto told me you were here on a date?"

"Yeah, babe wanted to sing so I thought we could come here and hang out together a bit," Leon answered, playing with the strings of the guitar. "And with you two there, it's even better! Is that your first date?"

"Well… I don't know if we can call it a date per se, but yeah, since we got together pretty recently, it's the first time we hang out as boyfriend and girlfriend." Makoto answered for the two of them.

"Hey, of course it's a date!" the pop idol chipped in, smiling at the couple. "You're hanging out together as a couple, so it's a date! Maybe not a typical date, but a date nonetheless!"

Leon nodded in agreement with his girlfriend, grinning as he said, "And since it's your first, babe and I are going to throw you a little concert, just for you!"

 _That'd be nice…_ Kyoko mused, her own flashbacks to both Sayaka and Ibuki's concert and the party coming to mind. _And really kind, too._

And while she managed to keep her enthusiasm to herself and in the form of a smile, the same couldn't be said for her boyfriend, who bounced around like a little rabbit in joy.

"R-Really?! You'd do that for us?!" Makoto asked, making Kyoko shake her head at his antics. Seeing his former love interest nod with a smile, he continued "Oh, thanks, thanks, thanks! Kyoko and I were talking about how great the mini-concert at the party was and how we would love to dance together again!"

"Then come on stage! I'll treat you to my best songs and Leon to his best guitar-playing!" the blue-haired pop idol promised passionately. "But you have to treat us to your best dance, though!"

"Deal," Kyoko said and smiled, getting on stage first, with Makoto following not far away. "Still, I know Makoto will disagree because he sees in me all that is good, but I am a pretty bad dancer. Although the thought of dancing with my boyfriend after what happened last time is enough to encourage me to do my best."

 _I made it happen, but our kiss wouldn't have been the same had Makoto not been in love with me as much as I am in love with him…_ Kyoko thought, letting her emotion and love appease her.

"Yeah, your dance was so romantic last time!" Leon told them, making the Luckster and his girlfriend blush. "I couldn't focus on everyone because I needed to make sure I didn't mess up with the guitar, but you seemed to be completely in-sync! I mean… you must have been told that a thousand times before, but what took you so long to get together?! You were closer than Sayaka and I, and we've been dating for months!"

"W-Well… Hm…" Makoto hesitated, making Kyoko frown. "L-Let's just say I was extremely careful with my feelings…"

 _Yes, I see what he means by that._ Everything clicked when the Ultimate Lucky Student grinned at Sayaka and she returned a sorry smile. _I never heard the full story, but Makoto did crush on Sayaka in the past, so it would make sense if he wanted to make sure he truly felt anything before making a move._

"Besides, it took me time to envision even making friends here, so forget about getting a boyfriend," Kyoko added, cursing her past self for not opening to Makoto and her classmates sooner. "So it took time, but there we are."

"Yeah, that's what matters," Sayaka said in agreement. "Well, what do you say we get started with a first song?" when the baseball player/amateur guitarist nodded and took his guitar while Kyoko and Makoto took each other's hands, she added, "And to begin, a song you didn't dance on during the party: _Sky Blue Canvas_!"

As the red-haired boy played the first new notes on his guitar, Kyoko and Makoto nodded to the other, telling each other without wording it that they were ready for another romantic dance that would make them fall in love even more than before. And as Makoto took the lead and guided the Ultimate Detective in a graceful dance on the stage of the music hall, their best friends looking at them with relieved eyes as they wished for nothing but the best for a couple that had been so obviously made for each other…

* * *

The two couples were now sitting down in the seats reserved to the audiences of the performances, sharing some small talk to pass time. From their respective hobbies to their opinion on their current situation, they talked about everything.

Makoto was glad there was still so much he could learn about his two friends and his girlfriend even after more than a year of knowing them and bonding with them. He treasured every bit of trivia he could learn, whether it was about Sayaka's career, Leon's dreams of becoming a music star, or Kyoko's most notable cases. He knew those memories would be important for him to remember, to be able to look back and tell the future generation to the Naegi family that Hope's Peak Academy was a highlight in his life.

At one point, the conversation drifted towards loving matters, with the more experienced couple of Sayaka and Leon asking a question. "So, just how far have you two got? Kissing yet?" the ballplayer asked with a grin.

The Luckster and the detective girl quickly glanced at each other, and when Kyoko nodded, he spoke up. "Well, on the night of the party, we had our first kiss, and since then we are going at our pace, and I know I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Indeed. I do not know much about love, but it seems to me that a kiss is better when it is long-awaited." his girlfriend explained. "But I'll admit…" she giggled to herself. "those lips of yours are tempting, Makoto…"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Kyoko!" Sayaka said, her customary angelic smile on. "You don't have to be afraid to kiss in front of us, though, we certainly won't mock you!" she turned to her boyfriend who quickly understood what he was meant to do. They shared a quick kiss, both smiling childishly as they parted. "There, if that can make you relax."

 _Kissing Kyoko again seems nice, but am I ready for it yet?_ Makoto wondered but tried to keep his pensive expression hidden. _Oh, you love her Makoto, and she loves you back, so of course you're ready!_

The Ultimate Lucky Student turned to his girlfriend on his left, who with a simple nod, allowed Makoto to bring his lips closer to hers, in a quick but lovely kiss. It only lasted a second, but it didn't feel any worse than their first, simply different.

There wasn't the sense of urgency that they needed to show the other how much they were in love: they already knew that. Instead, it was a gesture of complicity and kindness meant to remind the other just how awesome they were in an affectionate way.

 _It was brief, but feeling Kyoko's warmth is so soothing…_ Makoto thought, feeling completely at peace.

"That wasn't so bad…" Leon commented and smirked as the two lovers blushed adorably. "Nah, I'm kidding, don't worry; it'll come even more naturally as time goes by. And you're right, Kyoko: each kiss has to mean something, so you don't need to worry about not kissing each other enough or anything. Sayaka and I kiss when we want to tell each other something we simply cannot word, and it always feels extra special."

"Yeah, Leon's right, guys. Kisses are great, but what makes them so great is that they carry emotions and feelings. Words do too, but in a different way." Sayaka added, the lucky student and detective listening closely. "When I need Leon close to me, or when I'm sad, kisses work miracles, but most of the time, the right words can help just as much. And sometimes there are even things kisses can't help with, but I doubt you're quite there yet."

The Ultimate Baseball Star seemed to doubt it too. The thing was, Makoto didn't have a clue of what they were talking about. _I'll need Kyoko to offer me 'Love for Dummies' next…_

Not satisfied with not knowing, he decided to voice his interrogations. "Hm, what do you mean?" he simply asked, and got a facepalm from the two girls in the room. "D-Did I… did I say something wrong…?" _Kyoko seemed to know what they were talking about…_

"Hm, Kyoko said she didn't know much about love, but you don't seem knowledgeable either, Makoto…" Leon stated, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Is it okay if I spell it out to him, babe? The poor guy seems lost…"

 _Hey! I might be clueless, but that's rude!_ Makoto thought and pouted, making his girlfriend chuckle.

"Yeah, it's fine. I trust Makoto and Kyoko not to tell anyone, so go ahead." she gave him her approval, making Leon nod as he spoke up again.

"Well, Sayaka and I have been dating for a while now, and there was a moment when our bodies asked for something more than kisses on the lips, you see?" he asked, directing his question to Makoto mainly. "That's taking your relationship a step further, and it's something you must absolutely do when you're ready, or else it'll ruin it."

 _O-Oh, I see what they mean now…_ Makoto repressed the need to slap himself for being so dense when it was pretty obvious. "Then that means you and Sayaka…"

"Yeah, we already made love together," Sayaka replied for him. "Well, the details will remain between Leon and me, but months upon months of love piled up and it led us to our first time together. I'm sure you'll get to experience it one day, but take it one step at a time. We know you absolutely adore each other, so I have no doubt you'll know when the time is right."

_Yeah, we're not there yet, and Kyoko and I agreed to take things slow. And it's not really like we're racing against time here!_

And with that, the two couples continued to chat for the better part of the afternoon before parting with wishes of love for each other, hoping that their romances would gradually grow into something even greater that they would never forget, in both life and death.

* * *

Day Four:

Kyoko and I spent the day with Sayaka and Leon in the music room today. They even threw a mini-concert just for the two of us! Sayaka sang her best songs, and Leon played the guitar like back at the class party we had. Sayaka's voice is still as mesmerizing as ever, and honestly, Leon is getting better and better at playing the guitar! Who knows, perhaps he'll fulfill his dream and become an Ultimate Musician one day?

I got another chance to dance with Kyoko, and it was as great as last time. Seeing her move graciously… man, I hope future me gets a chance to share those moments with Kyoko often! She says she isn't a good dancer, but that's an absolute lie. On the contrary, I'd say she is the best dancer I've ever seen, and I'm starting to wonder if she didn't take lessons with the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, honestly…

Then we got to chat together, and it was a lot of fun. We discussed our futures and projects, the past year, our classmates… Well, I completely humiliated myself because of my lack of knowledge on love, but other than that, it was great. And I even got to kiss Kyoko again, too! Do the two of you kiss often, I wonder…

Anyway, everything's fine for now, so I'm not complaining. We all keep hope, and I think we're right to do so. Leon and Sayaka are my two best friends, and I know they'll continue to be.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

"You're sure you're okay with me telling _her_ , Kyoko?" Makoto asked as he wanted to make absolutely sure she was okay with what he wanted to do. "I know… you don't like each other too much, so it can wait if you want."

"No, no, go ahead, it's perfectly fine." the Ultimate Detective assured him, her smile doubling on her words. "I couldn't care less of what she thinks of me, to be honest. And I have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, either. Just… make sure you come back in one piece, alright?"

Makoto giggled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand. And she's my friend too, so I don't think she'll hurt me. Well, I'll get going, okay? You call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Very well. Good luck, Makoto, I love you." with one last kiss on his cheek and the blush that came with it, Makoto left Kyoko's room where they had been chatting ever since coming back from lunch.

"Love you too, Kyoko. See you later!"

 _Okay, so now I need to see where she is…_ Taking out his e-handbook, Makoto opened the map of the Old Building and looked through the different floors until he found the person he was looking for. _Got it! Fifth floor, greenhouse; let's go!_

* * *

Fastening his pace, a nervous Makoto took the stairs to the last floor of the building, handwaving at his friends whenever he passed by one to calm his nerves down.

The Greenhouse was as peaceful as ever, the artificial sky created by the sky blue paint on the windows as well as the artificial sun lamps and the vegetation giving the place a soothing aura that reminded Makoto of the outside world he and his class had not seen in three weeks, ever since the sheltering plan had begun.

And staring at the flowers was a girl, who Makoto had to admit, he didn't expect to see daydreaming in such a place. Tiptoeing in her direction, he stood discretely by her side, waiting for her to notice him.

"I am the Ultimate Soldier, Makoto, I heard you the moment you entered, you know?" Mukuro asked him gently with a chuckle. "You need to work on your stealth if you ever want to take me by surprise, I'm afraid."

 _Well, busted already…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student smiled before replying "Yeah, probably. How are you, Mukuro?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I had been training since lunch, so I thought some relaxation here wouldn't hurt." the black-haired girl explained, while Makoto nodded. "And you? Done eating like a glutton yet?"

They shared a laugh; Makoto's gluttonous nature being playfully mocked by the soldier. The Luckster was glad to see the formerly cold and shy Mukuro acting more openly now, to the point she would laugh, although not among the whole group yet.

However, he quickly realized she wouldn't be laughing for very long when he was done telling her what he needed to tell her. _Trust me, Mukuro, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I can't keep it hidden anymore…_

"Mukuro? Could we talk for a minute?" he asked her, much more seriously, having to look up to her to compensate for the height difference. "If I'm not disturbing your peace and quiet, of course…"

"No, it is fine. What did you want to talk about?" she asked him, visibly clueless. Something Makoto was glad, but at the same time, not really.

 _I would have liked not to be the one breaking it to her, but I suppose this is my responsibility._ He thought, taking one deep breath that got Mukuro's attention. She frowned, surprised to see her ever-hopeful friend hesitating like this. _Come on, you can do this! Mukuro isn't going to hurt you!_ "S-See… It's about Kyoko."

The lucky student tensed up as Mukuro's eyes looked away from him, drifting off into the distance. His resolve weakened, but a sigh from the Ultimate Soldier surprised him before he could even give up.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what do you want to tell me about Kyoko?" she asked, knowing herself it was a rhetorical question, as she turned back to Makoto, her expression showing resignation. "Go on, break my spirit, Makoto…"

"M-Mukuro…" _So she really was enamored with me… And so that's what Sayaka felt when she and I spoke that day…_ He remembered that day like it was yesterday; the day he had gone and talked with Sayaka about his crush on her… the day after he had seen her and Leon kiss on campus. _I'm sorry you have to go through that too, Mukuro, but I know you can make it through too like I did…_ "Y-Yeah… Kyoko and I are dating."

He didn't brag about it and kept it simple. It wasn't because Mukuro could have him dead in less than a second if she wanted to, but because he respected her, as a friend. And he knew how it felt to learn that your feelings weren't shared, but he also knew that sometimes heartbreak opened the way towards greater perspectives, and he wanted her to know that as well.

"I see…" she simply said, turning away from Makoto.

"M-Mukuro?"

"It's okay, Makoto… Y-You're free to do what you want…" she told him before something happened Makoto never would have expected from a girl as strong as Mukuro. "*sniff* I… I won't stop you… *sniff*"

 _Mukuro… Are you…?_ "Don't cry, Mukuro, please…" _Seeing Sayaka cry was difficult; seeing Kyoko cry was heartbreaking… and now… another friend of mine is crying…_ "You're my friend, Mukuro, and I don't want to see you cry."

"M-Makoto… *sniff* I… I… I'm worthless!" she paused for a second, trying to compose herself. "I don't deserve to be your friend! That's why I never asked you out in the first place!"

She exclaimed that with force, thinking that being loud would convince him. But she was wrong, as Makoto was not one to give up, especially when it came to his friends.

 _Mukuro… Is that what you think… or is it what your sister convinced you of?_ He wondered, seeing the pained expression of the Ultimate Soldier's face.

"No, that's wrong!" he objected, matching her voice with his own. "Mukuro, you're my friend, just as much as everyone else is! And you're not worthless! I'm flattered that a girl like you liked me, Mukuro, I really am. And just because I don't feel the same way towards you doesn't make you worthless!"

He paused and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around in surprise. Only then he saw the tears in her eyes, the same he knew had been his when Sayaka had told him she was dating Leon. And he knew how he was supposed to repel them.

"You're my friend, and I treasure my friendship with you as much as the others!" he told her, trying to make her accept that truth. Smiling, he added, "I know it wasn't always easy for you to make friends, Mukuro, but I'm glad you grew and opened up to the others. And I'm glad I got to meet you, as my friend, because you are among the people I'll never forget, whenever we get out of here. And I know that while I am your friend, there is someone out there who you'll love and who'll love you back. You have my word, Mukuro. So, please, don't cry…"

"M-Makoto…"

He expected his words to get through to her. To be honest, he was starting to believe that he truly had a talent of giving people hope when they needed it. However, it didn't always go that smoothly, and he realized it.

"I-I've done terrible things! I _am_ worthless! I don't deserve to be your friend, and I don't deserve to feel this way for you!"

"M-Mukuro?" _She considers herself worthless… but she's not!_ "Whatever you did on the battleground, or wherever, I don't care, Mukuro!" he insisted, shaking her by the shoulders. "The person I call my friend isn't the soldier! It's the girl who overcame her cold and shy nature to become friends with everyone! Mukuro… the person you should be loving first and foremost isn't me and it isn't Junko… it should be you, Mukuro. You need to realize that you're worth just as much as everyone else and that anyone who tells you otherwise is lying."

Makoto's reassuring and hopeful smile made her break, as she fell in his arms, with the Ultimate Lucky Student being barely strong enough to catch her, as she wrapped her arms around his body tightly in a friendly hug.

"M-Makoto… T-Thank… Thank you…"

_You're welcome Mukuro. You aren't Sayaka, you aren't Kyoko, and I might not have romantic feelings for you, but you are my friend, like any other I ever had and will ever have. I know not of the terrible things you did, but what I do know is that you are a good person, even if you try to convince yourself otherwise._

As the Ultimate Soldier cried her eyes out against Makoto's shoulder, the Luckster felt Mukuro would see the light of day soon, and that maybe she wouldn't stop loving him or Junko, but at least she would love herself. And while this might not correct all mistakes nor prevent future ones, at least she would go with her mind at peace, knowing that her friend's Ultimate Hope had, deep down, carried her to the good side.

* * *

Day Twenty-Three:

I spent some time with Mukuro today. It had been a little while since we had last talked, and I needed to tell her the truth about Kyoko and I. It wasn't easy, but Mukuro's my friend, and she deserved the truth, so she could look towards a brighter future like I did back then with Sayaka.

She was sad, but I expected that. I was too, back then. Who wouldn't, honestly? But this sadness is only temporary because as time passes, you realize that what caused you heartbreak opened the way for something greater. It was the case for me, and I know it'll be the case for Mukuro, she just needs to realize it.

But I'm proud of her. The day I first met her, she was cold and seemed merciless; but I know better now. She was shy and kept her emotions hidden. Kyoko was the same, and now that she sorted out her feelings and found the determination to give herself a better future, she is a new person entirely. Mukuro isn't Kyoko, though, and while I would love for them to get along, I doubt it will be that easy.

Because what afflicts Mukuro more than anything is herself. She considers herself worthless, but I know she isn't. Perhaps her sister's endless remarks made her feel that way, but trust me future me, she isn't. I do not love Mukuro, but she is my friend, and my friends aren't worthless. They built a part of me, and I know that this is worth something. It is worth the bit of hope everyone places in me, and that is something you'll never be able to put a price tag on.

She mentioned her past, as well as doing horrible things, but I'm sure she's overexaggerating. And even if she did, I trust Mukuro like I trust any other friend, and I know we're on the same side. It won't be easy for her, but I know she will realize one day that I'm right. Her despair will turn into hope one day, I'm sure of it.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

"Giving Alter Ego new information, you say?" Kyoko asked, her interest piqued, as she and Makoto climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Yeah, Chihiro said that since we didn't have classes anymore, Alter Ego was struggling to acquire new knowledge," Makoto explained. "She told me she tried her best to feed it with information herself, but she was out of things to talk about. So she asked for my help and I thought we could go together."

"I see… Well, this wasn't a bad idea. I'm sure Alter Ego will play an important role in solving our whole ordeal, so helping it develop is the right thing to do." _And Chihiro's talent continues to impress me, to be entirely honest…_

"You're right!" the boy agreed with a smile. "Alter Ego is our link to the outside world, so we owe it at least that much!"

"Yes, that's true too… But I didn't mean it that way."

"Huh? Then what do you mean, Kyoko?" he asked, surprised. "How would Alter Ego help us if not for keeping us in touch with what's outside?"

"It's just a hunch, and I do not know precisely, but I just feel like we'll want to thank Alter Ego and Chihiro once this is all over," she explained, looking rather pensive. _I know this isn't proper detective thinking, but that's a hunch I feel strongly about… And maybe for once… I should trust my guts and see where it gets me. That's what Makoto would want me to do, so that's what I'll do._

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, then!" the Ultimate Lucky Student said cheerily, before stopping in front of the door to the staff room and adding, "She's working here, apparently."

Kyoko nodded, leaving her boyfriend to knock and open the door.

_Funny that I trust a computer program more with our situation than some of her classmates…_

* * *

"Oh, Kyoko and Makoto! It's good to see you again!" Alter Ego said as the couple sat in front of him. The screen still had its creator appearance, and as usual, it was smiling as the real Chihiro would.

"Hello, Alter Ego." Kyoko greeted back with a smile.

"Good morning, Alter Ego!" Makoto greeted happily, his smile matching the digital representation's. "Chihiro told us you needed information, is that right?"

"Yes, Master has made me much more knowledgeable, but they said they didn't have anything new to teach me." Alter Ego explained. "And I know Master's friends know lots of things I don't know yet, so I'd be grateful if you could help me!"

 _It's tough to refuse Alter Ego anything when it smiles at you like that…_ Makoto thought as he and his lavender-haired girlfriend looked sweetly at the computer. _It's as human as its creator, honestly, and I'm sure it'll one day revolutionize the world as we know it…_

"Yeah, I ran out of thing to teach Alter Ego, so your help would really be appreciated…" Chihiro shyly said, taking a chair next to her two classmates.

"Sure, that's not an issue!" the Luckster told both the Ultimate Programmer and its creation. "Is there anything in particular you would like to learn about, Alter Ego?"

"Oh, hm… Let's see…" it took a pensive stance, mimicking to the perfection Chihiro's expression when she was deep in thought. "Master told me you and Kyoko were in love… but I don't really know what love is, so maybe you could teach me?"

"A-Alter Ego! That's private!" the programmer told the software, gasping and bowing in apology. "Makoto, Kyoko, I'm deeply sorry! My baby doesn't know much about privacy so-"

"It is fine, Chihiro." Kyoko cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Kyoko's right, Chihiro." Makoto agreed with his girlfriend. "You worked your butt off to program Alter Ego and already gave it so much info, Kyoko and I would be glad to contribute. So, what do you want to know, Alter Ego?" _Just nothing too intimate and we'll be fine…_

"Hm… Could you tell me how you discovered love, maybe?" Alter Ego offered. "If Master allows it, of course."

"W-Well, since the two of you don't mind… I suppose you can ask them, Alter Ego."

"Okay, well…" _That's not the easiest question to answer…_ "For me, Kyoko was a friend at first. I tried to learn more about her and made sure she was alright, but I never would have thought I would fall in love with her… at first. Because as I got to know her more, I realized that she was an awesome girl who could do great things and who had a cute side you just can't resist."

"That's really kind of you, Makoto." the detective told him smilingly. "If I may, it was a little different for me, Alter Ego. You see… I didn't see Makoto as a friend right away. But he showed care for me, and slowly but surely, we befriended each other. But I was still stubborn, and getting too close to him wasn't something I was ready for, but he never gave up: he continued to try to know me better, continued to help me with my issues, and one day… I realized that he had become more than a friend to me."

"Yeah, same here." the boy said with a nod and cute blush. "I didn't come to terms with it immediately, but Kyoko made me realize I loved her, and it was the greatest thing."

"Really? That's really interesting!" the computer said, looking genuinely glad to glean new information. "Could you please tell me more about love? Like… what do you do since you love each other?"

"Oh, well… Since Kyoko and I were already really close before, it didn't change many things, but it did change some. For example… couples do something close friends don't, and that's kissing."

"Kissing? You never taught me that word, Master." Alter Ego said, looking pensive once more. "It seems interesting!"

"O-Oh, well… I don't know much about love, and kissing is the same, Alter Ego." the Ultimate Programmer told its software. "I think Makoto and Kyoko would be better people to ask if you want to know more."

"Hm, I'm not a pro either, you know…?" Makoto stated, slightly blushing. "Kyoko's my first girlfriend, and while we've kissed a few times, I don't know if I'd be able to explain it either…"

"Yes, I feel the same way." Kyoko agreed, her cheeks tainted in a cute baby pink color. "But if I had to explain what kissing is… Well, it's an affectionate gesture meant to show someone that you love them. Basically… you press your lips against your partner's, or somewhere else on their body to convey your feelings."

"Ah, I see!" Alter Ego lit up in realization. "But Master… why haven't you ever kissed someone?" it asked, looking a little disappointed and sad.

"H-Hm… W-Well…" she stuttered, looking embarrassed.

"Alter Ego, I think you are embarrassing Chihiro," Makoto said, saving Chihiro some embarrassment. "You see, finding someone you love and who loves you back is complicated, so not everyone has their first kiss at the same time. When I came to Hope's Peak, I didn't think I would ever kiss a girl, much less an awesome girl like Kyoko!"

"M-Makoto… You flatter me…" she hid her blush behind her long lavender locks, while her two classmates smiled. "Hm, Alter Ego? What do you say we show you a demo of what a kiss looks like? That should help you, right?"

"Oh, yes! It would be the best way for me to learn, thanks to my built-in webcam!"

Makoto looked at his girlfriend with loving eyes, knowing that Alter Ego was just an excuse to share another kiss with him. And when she pressed her lips against him in a hungry kiss, the Ultimate Lucky Student suddenly had something other than helping the software in mind…

* * *

Day Forty-Six:

Kyoko and I helped Chihiro expand Alter Ego's knowledge of human emotions and activities today. It asked us to tell it more about love and how we realized we were in love with each other, and while narrating a computer program how your feelings for the girl you love grew is not something you do every day, it was nice to recall all those moments that led the two of us together.

Alter Ego seems to be a quick learner, too! I'm really impressed with how great Chihiro's talent is, seriously… The idea behind Alter Ego itself is crazy, but when you've seen it in action… it's hard not to be impressed. I wouldn't be surprised if it changed the world for the better in the future, and I'd be proud to help Chihiro with that whenever she needs me. Plus, Kyoko says it will help us with our current situation, and while I'm not sure what she meant, I trust her hunches. You know better than I do if she was right or not, but I'm sure she was.

Then Alter Ego asked us about kissing. It wasn't a simple thing to explain, as it's more something you do without wondering why. I guess that's what separates us humans from an AI like Alter Ego, but that might be for the best. Anyway, Kyoko thought that the best way to explain was a demonstration, so… yeah, we kissed for a software. (that's the kind of thing you don't expect to say when you wake up in the morning!)

I trust in Chihiro's talent as much as I trust in Kyoko's detective abilities, and I know that when this is all set and done, the Ultimate Programmer will have positively changed the world, and I'll admit I'm a bit jealous you already get to experience it, haha. Good luck on your end, future me.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

"Professor Makoto! Kyoko!"

"Huh?" the two turned around at hearing their names being called out, before noticing Taka power-walking in their direction.

"Taka? What is it?" _He seems to be in a hurry…_ "Is everything alright?" Makoto asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, do not worry, Professor Makoto, I am just seeking assistance from someone to help me and Bro with something!" the Class Representative explained, looking intense. "We have been struggling for a while, and two sharp minds like yours could really help us!"

"What is it you've been struggling with?" Kyoko wondered, asking this for the two of them.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know, too…" the Ultimate Lucky Student agreed. _Taka's pretty intelligent and Mondo is pretty strong, so there is not much the two of them couldn't do if they worked together._ "I mean, we'd be delighted to help, but what is it?"

"Bro and I need your intelligence to help us with a mathematical issue! You see, following the Headmaster's advice, I decided to continue my educational crusade here, but an obstacle has gotten in my way. I asked Bro if he could help me, but he didn't find the answer either."

 _A mathematical issue? That's oddly specific…_ Makoto thought, before realizing that he probably wouldn't be any good help to his friend. _The thing is… I suck at math… That's when I realize I should have taken more optional classes, I guess…_

"Math, you say…" Kyoko echoed pensively. "That is one domain I could help you, yes. What is it you are struggling with? Algebra? Calculus? Geometry?"

"Calculus, Professor Kyoko!" he answered loudly and confidently.

"P-Professor…?"

 _Taka…_ Makoto smiled as his girlfriend eyed the Ultimate Moral Compass with a confused look. He leaned in her ear and whispered "Don't question it, you haven't seen the end of it otherwise…"

"Hm, very well… I suppose I can help you." the Ultimate Detective said then looked to her boyfriend. "Do you want to come, Makoto?"

"Oh, hm… I'm not that good at math, so I'm not sure…" he answered honestly, but quickly changed his mind when Kyoko showed him puppy eyes he couldn't in good conscience refuse. "But it could be a nice opportunity to learn, so yeah, I'll come with you."

"Very well! Feel free to visit us in classroom 3-A whenever you have the time!" Taka said and saluted before bowing. "See you later, Professor Makoto, Professor Kyoko!"

"A-Ah, hm… later, Taka…" _He can be a little out there sometimes, but his will to learn is something to look up to…_

And as Class 78th's representative walked back to the stairs at his usual rapid pace - but not running, that would be a violation of school regulations! - Kyoko and Makoto could only chuckle as they realized they had somehow found an opportunity for a study date during their current ordeal.

* * *

 _That's a weird coincidence if I've ever seen one…_ Kyoko thought as she and Makoto climbed up the stairs, in her customary pensive pose, her hand on her chin. _I suppose we've seen stranger at Hope's Peak, but still…_

"Is something wrong, Kyoko?" Makoto asked, seeing her deep in thought. "You seem to be thinking hard about something."

"Well, a bit, yes. It's about a dream I had recently."

"A dream?" the boy echoed, confused. "What did you dream about, Kyoko?"

"I dreamt of us, Makoto," she replied, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "It wasn't anything naughty, don't worry, it was [just a day at Hope's Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571597), but the circumstances seem strange, now that we are heading to help Taka and Mondo."

"Strange? How come?"

"Well, you see… It was a slightly different version of Hope's Peak and we had mandatory classes." she began explaining, thinking back to that specific dream. "Our math teacher was giving us a test back and it was one of the last for the year, so it mattered a lot. The thing is… you didn't quite get a good grade."

"Oh, well… That's no real surprise, haha." he chuckled embarrassedly. "And how did it go next?"

"Well, you were all depressed, so I offered you my help, and we had a study session in your room in the afternoon," Kyoko explained, with Makoto realizing where she was getting at. "After a few hours, you made significant progress and we stopped working, and instead began to chat about things, and when I had to leave, you offered me to go to the cinema with you later that day."

"Really? And what did you say?" the Ultimate Lucky Student asked expectantly. "I hope you didn't decline!"

"No, I didn't, don't worry," she said with an amused smile. "We went together and then had dinner at a restaurant before we went back to Hope's Peak. And then…" she blushed redder. "W-We… We slept together."

"W-Wait… WHAT?! S-Slept together… L-Like…" he didn't have to finish, as Kyoko understood well where he was heading with this.

"N-No, no! Not like that! Nothing happened, Makoto, it was just an affectionate gesture, nothing more." she clarified, making the boy calm down a tad. _It seems like someone sleeping with him is not something Makoto is ready for. Good to know._ "And when I fell asleep well… I confessed to you in my sleepy state. But I wasn't asleep in reality and this was only an excuse, but since you didn't know that, you confessed back."

"Oh, that's great! Even in your dreams we're together, Kyoko!" Makoto commented, smiling at the thought.

"Yes, indeed." she simply nodded before continuing "My dream ended after our last math test of the year, during which you outperformed yourself and got a grade good enough to pass the year." the happy look on her boyfriend's face made her smile. "You thanked me for my help, but it was really you who did all the work, and when I tried to tell you that… well…" she blushed once more. "Y-You kissed me."

"I did? I guess the me in your dream had more balls than I do!" he giggled, the two of them thinking back to their _true_ first kiss. "And you say I passed thanks to your help? Well, thanks, Kyoko, this was nice of you!"

 _Just like in my dream…_ Kyoko mused with a grin. _You really are too selfless, Makoto… but that's something I admire in you._ "I think you see why I was surprised when Taka asked us to help us with his math work."

"Yeah, I see now… That's a cool coincidence!"

"Yes, it certainly is…" _They say dreams are constructed based on real-life experiences, and while we already went to the movies together, he was more the one helping me than the opposite this year… But I suppose there is no sense in trying to find logic in dreams…_

_But knowing that Makoto is with me, even in my dreams… is comforting._

* * *

"Ah, there you are! Bro's fuckin' exercise was beginning to give me a fuckin' headache!" Mondo angrily said, pointing to Taka deeply focused on a textbook and an exercise book. "I don't understand a damn word of it and he won't give up until he's solved it!"

 _Well, that's Taka for you._ Makoto thought, almost seeing the gears in Taka's brain turn as he typed numbers on his calculator. _Nothing would stop him in his needs to always learn something new!_

"Can I see it?" Kyoko asked and got a nod from the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. "Thank you."

Makoto stayed a bit back, knowing his intervention was unnecessary, first because he was no good at math, but mainly because Kyoko would probably solve the problem in a couple of minutes anyway. Instead, he and Mondo began to chat.

"Hey, Makoto, congrats for getting the chick, by the way." the biker whispered in his ear. "She was made for you, so good for you."

"Ah, um… Thanks, Mondo." _I never thought Mondo would have an opinion on romance and girlfriend…_ "Kyoko's the perfect girl, really."

"Yeah… I wouldn't mind a tip on how to get one myself…"

"H-Huh?" _Did he say something?_ "W-What did you say, Mondo?"

"Nah, it's nothing, forget it." the biker said, crossing his arms as Kyoko helped Taka in the background. "I've got other things to worry about, anyway…"

His sigh intrigued Makoto. _If he said what I think he said, then… well, if I think back to the dance at the party, then it's not impossible that…_ The realization made him smile. _That would solve many issues, but it might be too optimistic, even for me._

"Good luck, Mondo," he told him with a grin, confusing the biker. "With _her_ , I mean."

"U-Uh? O-Oh, you heard that… Fuck."

With a chuckle, Makoto changed the subject, leaving the faint blush on Mondo's face as the last evidence of the secret the Ultimate Lucky Student had discovered…

* * *

" _Find the roots of f on the set of real numbers when f(x) = x^4+3x^2-7" … Well, this isn't difficult…_

"Found anything, Professor Kyoko?" Taka asked as the Ultimate Detective read through the question. "I have been working on this question for three hours now, but I am nowhere near an answer… That is unacceptable for me as a hard-working student!"

"Well, if you aren't using the right method, I see why you would struggle…" Kyoko stated, pulling out a chair and sitting next to the moral compass. "You see, this is a biquadratic equation, so you must solve it in two steps. It is not solvable right away."

"Oh, I see… I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge, Professor Kyoko! Could you please enlighten me?" his voice was almost pleading, and Kyoko didn't have it in her to refuse him.

 _Makoto's unselfish ideals definitely rubbed off on me…_ She smiled and took a pen on the desk. "Let's see, first you need to set another variable as being equal to x^2…"

She went on to solve the equation in a couple of minutes, explaining every step to her classmate, who seemed more focused than ever.

"There, these are the two solutions," she said, releasing the pen and pointing to the final line of the paper sheet. "Did you follow?"

"Yes, I did! Thank you for your help, Professor Kyoko! I now stand more knowledgeable than I was before!" the boy bowed his head respectfully. "You and Professor Makoto are of great help to this class, and while I admit that romantic relationships aren't something I would recommend in a school environment, I suppose I can turn a blind eye to it!"

 _Well, we never heard you complain ever since Sayaka and Leon got together, months ago…_ She realized, narrowing her eyes on the black-haired Ultimate. "You're welcome, I suppose…" _I might be the Ultimate Detective, but there are things I'll never understand… such as how Taka and Mondo became soul brothers…_

Standing up, Kyoko went back to her boyfriend's side and noticed him chatting with the gang leader.

"There, done," she said, getting the two boys' attention.

"A-Already…? Damn, that was fast…" Mondo stated. "Makoto said you were smart, and it seems he wasn't lying…"

The girl blushed at that comment, sending a thankful smile to her boyfriend who returned it brightly. Being praised by Makoto was something she appreciated, even if she wished he would recognize his own intelligence and abilities more often.

"Bro! Professor Kyoko has solved it!" Taka arrived a few seconds later and added. "We can get going, now!"

"About damn time, Bro! No offense, but that exercise was starting to piss me off!" the biker exclaimed with great frustration. "Thanks, Kyoko, I thought I'd have to remain here for the rest of the day!"

"No need, I'm glad to have been of help." she merely said, taking Makoto's hand with her own. "My grandfather always made sure I was a couple of classes ahead in math to develop my abilities to analyze any given situation." _It's a shame I didn't even get the chance to attend any math classes at Hope's Peak because of my detective work, though…_

Mondo and Taka nodded in understanding, the Ultimate Moral Compass with all his school stuff safely under his left arm.

"Well, Bro and I shall get going! Have a good day, Professors!"

With that loud statement and a thankful nod from the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Taka and Mondo left the classroom, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone.

"This was… quite the scene," Makoto said.

"Indeed. Taka's passion will never cease to amaze me… although maybe not for the right reasons…" she sighed in exasperation. _Taka might have good leading abilities… but in an environment like this one… I doubt he'll hold strong for much longer…_

And with a last kiss on the lips, the lavender-haired girl and the hazel-eyed boy made their exit back to their dorms, still a little confused…

* * *

Day Seventy:

When Taka asked Kyoko and me for help, I didn't expect him to need help on a math exercise, to be honest. I wouldn't have minded helping him of course, but you know as well as I do that I suck at math, so Kyoko was the one taking on that request, haha. Still, she insisted I came with her, as a sort of study date. In the end, however, I just spent my time there chatting with Mondo…

Kyoko also told me something interesting while we were getting there: she apparently had a dream recently in which we were having a study date in an alternate version of Hope's Peak. We had a date afterward and even slept together! I hope Kyoko didn't lie when she said this was just an affectionate gesture… I mean… it's not that I would mind doing it with Kyoko, but… I'm not sure I'm ready quite yet. I don't know when you'll be reading this, but I wouldn't be surprised if you and Kyoko have done it by then, though. Well, until then… I'll continue to be my own stress reliever if you know what I mean :)

I also learned that Mondo had a crush on Mukuro today! They danced together last time, but I didn't know Mondo had developed feelings for her! I'd be glad if it allowed Mukuro to get past her heartbreak, really. And I'm sure Mondo would totally be her type of guy, too! Well, once again, you know better than I do how this went.

So in the end, Kyoko helped Taka rather quickly and we ended up spending the rest of the day together. Taka and Mondo's friendship remains a mystery to this day, but they're both good friends and I'm sure future me got many chances to hang out with them again.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

_**End of Part One...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part will come out whenever I find the time to write it, haha. Until then, I hope you liked this first part, and please comment! ^^


	17. Making Sure I'll Remember You (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto continues to hang out with some of his classmates, and has to put up with their antics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little more time than usual, here's an update with the second part of Chapter Fourteen! Hope you'll enjoy it!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Making Sure I'll Remember You (Part Two)_ **

"I will NOT dress up as Princess Piggles!" Kyoko stated firmly, her Kirigiri glare piercing through Hifumi's requests. "I don't care whatever the hell you want to offer me in return, I won't play your disgusting overweight magical girl!"

"Pleeeease, Ms. Kirigiri!" the otaku begged, getting on his knees. "It's just a quick photoshoot! And this is just for me, it won't leak on the Internet, promise!"

"It is precisely because it's for you only that I don't want to do it!" the Ultimate Detective shot back, feeling the bile go up to her throat as she imagined what the Ultimate Fanfic Creator would do with pictures of her. "I don't want useless trash like you to… do whatever you planned to do with photos of me, you perverted weirdo!"

Hifumi began to cry, his pleas going unanswered and the insults overflowing from the usually stoic yet respectful detective.

_It might have been extreme, but at least it should teach him a lesson…_ She thought, still disgusted. _I understand why Celeste can't stand him…! He apparently brews good tea, but other than that, he's useless! Father should have let him outside, pragmatically speaking…_

"Now go away before I tell everyone of what you were planning to do," Kyoko ordered him, looking down on him with great contempt. "I'm sure Taka or Sakura would have a fine day knowing you were harassing a girl to obtain material for your… you-know-what! Grr, I don't need any boy fantasizing on me, you even less!"

In reality, this wasn't the _absolute_ truth… _I mean… I'm a girl in love like any other… I wouldn't mind knowing that he finds me… Argh, s-shake it off, Kyoko, it's not the time!_

And as Hifumi squealed in a mix of sadness at being rejected so coldly and of terror at being subjected to the famous Kirigiri glare, Kyoko turned around, back to her dorm room.

"Hey, what's going on here?!"

* * *

Makoto was happily going back to his dorm for the rest of the afternoon after spending time with Sayaka and Leon. It had been a fun time, but he wanted to allow them some privacy, and he thought he could perhaps invite his own girlfriend for some time playing video games in his room.

_It's been more than three months since we got here, but I still find things to do every day… That's one of the benefits of having Ultimate Classmates!_

With a wide smile on his face, the Ultimate Lucky Student descended the stairs at light speed, eager to spend some time with his pretty girlfriend and make sure boredom wasn't an issue for a little while longer.

But as he got on the first floor, in the hallway leading from the staircase to the dormitories… a surprising scene awaited him.

_Hey, that's Kyoko! And is that… Hifumi?_ He narrowed his eyes, slowing his pace down. _Why the hell is he on his knees? And why does Kyoko look about to erupt in fury?!_

Fastening his pace once more, Makoto approached the scene, and as his girlfriend turned around, exclaimed "Hey, what's going on here?!"

This got an immediate reaction from both Kyoko and Hifumi, with the former turning around, and the latter pivoting on his knees (with great difficulty), gasping as he took in Makoto's confused look.

"Oh no, Mr. Naegi! Gotta run!"

And with newfound strength, the fanfiction writer got on his feet and made a mad dash for his dorm room, as if his speed stat had been increased tenfold, leaving the Luckster confused, the scene he had just seen unfold a little crazy for him.

_I'm not sure I even want to know why Hifumi was on his knees in front of Kyoko… and why she was so mad…_

"Hm, Kyoko?" he hesitantly called out as he heard her sigh. "What just happened…?"

"What just happened is that this perverted anime lover asked me to dress up as one of his stupid characters for a photoshoot, that's what happened," she said, her anger gradually reducing, but not to a point Makoto felt she was completely calm. "He's lucky we can't heal major injuries or I would have made sure he understood the lesson the hard way, trust me."

"W-Wait… H-He asked you… what the fuck?" in his disbelief, Makoto swore, a rare thing for him. _Just what was Hifumi was planning to do with photos of my girlfriend?!_ He wondered, seeing red as he turned to the Ultimate Fanfic Creator's door. _Grr…_ "I'll go and talk to him, alright?" _If he opens his door…_

"No need, Makoto, don't worry." the lavender-haired girl assured him, walking to his side and taking his hand. "I just want to spend time with the boy I love right now, Makoto. I'll go and talk about it with my father if the need arises."

"Are you sure? It doesn't bother me to go and-"

He was silenced by Kyoko's demanding lips on his own, as she pulled him into a hungry kiss. Her lips were warm, and as the detective pressed harder, he allowed her tongue entrance in his mouth, as his hand slid to her back to hold her, while her gloved hand ruffled his hair sweetly, but not entirely innocently.

_Kyoko's lips feel SO GOOD!_ Makoto thought, not giving a damn of what was going on around them, which basically meant that even if the whole class was watching them, he wouldn't let go of his girlfriend until they were both satisfied. _God, how much do I love her?!_

They eventually parted and the detective softly placed her two hands on her lover's cheeks before placing one last peck on his lips, that only lasted a split second, but that didn't feel any worse to Makoto.

"I love you, Makoto," she told him, her violet eyes staring at him passionately.

"I love you too, Kyoko," he replied, matching her passion with a warm smile.

* * *

"Come on, give me a Bullet Bill! Nooooo, not triple mushrooms! Argh, how unlucky am I?!"

"Quite ironic for an Ultimate Lucky Student, wouldn't say?" Kyoko teased him as she passed the finish line in first place with a good ten-seconds lead over her boyfriend. "Mario Kart doesn't seem to be treating you kindly…"

"Ultimate Lucky Student my ass!" Makoto proclaimed and began to pout. "How could you beat me with Wario and the Piranha Prowler when I played with Funky Kong on the Flame Runner?! I've always been told this combo was unbeatable! I was lied to!"

"Perhaps you were lied to, or perhaps I am simply better than you, Makoto…" she told him with a smirk as the final rankings for the Grand Prix appeared, showing Makoto in second and Kyoko in first. The CPUs had not stood a chance but had helped the detective quite a lot during the final race - the infamous Rainbow Road - by throwing all their shells and bananas at the Ultimate Lucky Student. Seeing him pout, she added, "I'm kidding, Makoto, I just got lucky on that last race."

"Yeah, I know, it's okay Kyoko, it's just a video game," he assured her, a smile on his face as he leaned on her shoulder. "And I'd take a loss on a video game against one of our classmates harassing you any day of the week."

She cupped her hands on his cheeks in response to the affectionate gesture and caring words, placing a soft kiss on his lips, saying, "I'm glad you're there for me, Makoto. And remember, I'm always here for you too, okay?" _Whatever happens next, we're together, Makoto. I'll always be close to you because you've been kind enough to remain close to me._

"Okay, Kyoko. I love you."

"I love you too, Makoto Naegi. More than anyone on this Earth…"

And after a kiss that got them rolling on the Ultimate Lucky Student's bed, the young couple spent the rest of the afternoon together, their otaku friend's antics long forgotten, as they instead focused on each other, trying to show just how much they loved their other part and how they wouldn't ever leave the other to be alone, their relationship perhaps young, but already deeply-rooted in hopeful dreams.

* * *

Day One Hundred and Five:

Let's just say that I didn't expect to see what I saw when I came back from hanging out with Sayaka and Leon… Kyoko had things to do, so I let her on her own after lunch and thought I would meet her at the dorms after I was done with Sayaka and Leon, but I stumbled onto something quite unexpected… Hifumi was on his knees in front of Kyoko, begging her. She gave him her Kirigiri stare, and that's when I knew he'd made a mistake, haha.

I fastened the pace to get to them, and Hifumi ran away (faster than I thought he could!) the second he saw me there. Kyoko explained to me how he wanted her to cosplay as one of his favorite anime characters, Princess Piggles, so he could take photos of her. I'm pretty mad that someone tried to sexually harass my girlfriend like that (yeah, you know Hifumi as well as I do: he definitely had something perverted in mind), but Kyoko defended herself quite well on her own. I'll have to bring it up with him soon, so Kyoko can get proper apologies.

The rest of the afternoon went extremely well, as Kyoko and I played Mario Kart Wii for a long time. I made it competitive and even won a few races, but she got me at the end with the help of the CPUs (curse you, red shells!). It was a lot of fun, and I love playing video games with Kyoko. Heck, I love just being with her, whatever we do! Just make sure you get better at video games, okay? ^^

And so for now, we survive. Pretty well, actually! Let's hope it can continue.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

There was a reason Celestia Ludenberg had the title of Ultimate Gambler, and Makoto and Kyoko quickly understood why.

"Well, it seems I win again." the gothic girl said with a sweet smile. "My, the streak still goes on… I wonder when the day an opponent worthy of my talent reveals itself."

_I think you meant 'worthy of your luck', Celeste…_ Kyoko thought, a little bitter at losing again. _Makoto is known as the Ultimate Lucky Student, but he didn't stand a chance either against her… They did say she humiliated her opponents in gambling and considering the gambling world is controlled by the yakuza…_

The conclusion to draw from this made the Ultimate Detective feel a little uneasy, as she realized two of her classmates were potential targets for the yakuza. Even if one deserved it.

"Hm, have you really never lost before, Celeste?" Makoto asked, once again making sure to get the name right. Perhaps the situation wasn't ideal, but he had not planned to die yet. Okay, perhaps this was an exaggeration, but he didn't want to try her. "That seems too good to be true…"

"Are you doubting my talents, Makoto?" the gambler asked, her deceiving smile showing exactly what she thought of that question. "I thought I had put them on clear display when I defeated you and Kyoko so many times."

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" he quickly corrected himself, embarrassed. "It's just that even with a lot of talent, a mistake can happen, or your opponent can simply get extremely lucky, no?"

The lavender-haired girl sighed, as she knew her classmate was using Makoto's first strength that was also his biggest weakness: his overly kind nature. _As much as I love Makoto for being this kind - among many other things - seeing him being so easily talked back to is frustrating._

"Well, it hasn't happened yet, my dear Makoto." Celeste simply told him. "And it definitely didn't happen today, even with your status as the Ultimate Lucky Student, so I don't think I need to worry."

"Could you please stop being this deceitful and condescending, Celeste?" Kyoko cut her; her frustration finally voiced. "We agreed to play against you when no one wanted, so I believe we do not need this lack of respect. And while I don't care for myself, I _do_ care for the tone you address Makoto with, Celeste."

"My apologies, Kyoko, I didn't mean to show any form of disrespect." the black-haired girl apologized with a quick bow of the head. "And you are right in saying that it was kind of you to play against me. I looked forward to playing against Makoto. No offense, Kyoko."

"None taken." _Well, a bit, but she's right: I am the Ultimate Detective, and while I might deal with gambling one day if I need to go and see the yakuza, this isn't my field of expertise. And it visibly wasn't Makoto's either…_

"Yeah, even if we lost, this was pretty fun." Makoto lightened the mood with a smile. "But I don't think my luck translates in situations like these, really. So I doubt I was much of a threat."

Celeste giggled before replying with a question "Luck is quite an interesting concept, is it not?" seeing Makoto nod fervently while Kyoko shrugged, she added, "In any case, I wouldn't mind playing against you again one day, given the others do not seem this eager to face me."

_Understandable. When sure defeat is awaiting you, most people would refuse._ Kyoko thought but didn't say that, not wanting to start another debate. _The only reason I came here was that Makoto asked me… And considering how deceitful Celeste is, that might be a second explanation as to why no one wants to play with her._

As she thought that, something intrigued Kyoko. "Celeste? I apologize if this seems like an intrusion, but why doesn't Byakuya want to play against you? The two of you are quite close."

"Oh yeah, Kyoko's right!" Makoto immediately agreed. "It's almost as if the two of you were dating with how much you chat together!"

"Now, now, do not make assumptions, Makoto." the gambler calmly said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks nonetheless, over her layers of foundation. "Byakuya is merely a good friend of mine. But to answer your question, Kyoko, I believe he doesn't want to risk losing. Although he never explicitly said that."

"Yes, that makes sense." _With his ego, it definitely does…_ "And as to what Makoto said…" she paused, smirking at her. "Perhaps you can fool him, but you can't fool the Ultimate Detective, Celeste: I noticed that blush when he mentioned you and Byakuya dating."

"Hey, I had seen it too!" Makoto protested, pouting a little bit as he felt like his girlfriend was doubting his face-reading skills.

She took his hand softly in response, telling him "I'm kidding, Makoto, I know you also have great deducting skills." she added a kiss on his cheek to double on her words, not caring for Celeste's grin as she did.

"Well, this is not something I ever see myself do with our heir classmate if this is what you wanted to know," she said with a genuine smile - for once. "Quite a no-no, even."

"Yeah, yeah…! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Makoto argued, chucking before regaining his seriousness. "But I won't mock you, Celeste. It was tough for Kyoko and me to admit to our feelings for each other, so I can't give anyone any lessons."

"Agreed." Kyoko simply added with a nod. _And Celeste is known as the Queen of Liars anyway, so I don't expect her to ever be honest about it…_ "Anyway, as much as the outcome displeases me, I suppose playing cards with you wasn't the worst thing, Celeste. Goodbye."

"Good day to you two." the Ultimate Gambler said, gathering her playing cards into her deck. "I will see you at dinner."

"Yeah, bye Celeste!" the Luckster told her, with a handwave, before following Kyoko through the door and back to their dorms.

* * *

"She's still as deceptive as ever…" the detective girl said with a sigh. "She has moments when she shows her true emotions, but they are still few and far between."

_It looks like Kyoko is still struggling with Celeste's… deceitful moments._ Makoto mused, thinking deeply. _I suppose she sees more easily when people are hiding their emotions, partly because she's a detective, but also because she was told to keep hers hidden too…_

"Still, I won't say I had as much fun as you apparently had, but I don't feel like I've wasted my time." Kyoko added, before blushing and muttering "Probably because you were with me…"

"Kyoko…" _Aww…_ He stopped and took her other hand, looking up in her purple eyes before leaning in and kissing her. "I love you, and if being with you can help you have fun, then this is all the more reason for me to be with you, Kyoko."

"I love you too, Makoto," she told him back, stroking his back softly, her eyes focused on admiring just how cute her boyfriend was. "You're the person I want to be with the most at all times. And I'll continue to be for as long as I can."

And with this, they brought the other closer before kissing each other, in a needy, yet delicate way, telling the other without saying it that they were madly in love for them.

* * *

Day One Hundred and Twenty-Three:

I wonder if future me has ever beaten Celeste at any game because I certainly have not. Kyoko and I played many card games against her for the better part of the afternoon, but we couldn't even get a single win. Even when we strategized against her, and even with our best cards, we just couldn't do it. It's amazing, but also a little scary, because Celeste has an amazing talent of deceiving you when she plays, and she utilizes it big time.

Kyoko also thinks she is being too deceitful, even when she's not gambling, and I gotta admit, it's partly true. Celeste is a nice girl, I'm not saying otherwise, but she definitely weights every word before she says them, and she knows everyone she lives with (the class basically) very well. But she isn't using these talents for evil, so I guess it's fine.

And we also got a chance to tease her a bit about Byakuya, too! Man, I'm jealous of you for knowing how this turned out! I think they would get along very well together, as they're both extremely smart, and while this is not an awesome trait to have, quite calculating (although Byakuya doesn't bother to hide it, haha). In any case, if there was someone I could see Byakuya with, it's certainly Celeste (at least right now, future me knows better than I do).

Our stay here is beginning to grow old, but we keep hope, as we are still alive. We do not know how the outside world is faring except for what our families can tell us, and it's apparently not great. But with hope, things will get better.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

"I'm going to spend the afternoon in the dojo training with Sakura, alright?" Kyoko asked as she stood at Makoto's doorstep. "I doubt I'll have to fight anyone here, but I'd rather not get too rusty for when we can get out, considering there will probably still be some danger lurking."

"Oh, yeah, sure." he nodded, knowing that his girlfriend also needed to take care of herself. "Would you mind if I came along? I mean, not to train, but just to see how it's done?"

"I don't see a problem with that, and I doubt Sakura will either," she stated, extending a hand towards Makoto. "I just hope you don't simply wish to peep at my feminine curves while I wear training clothes, hm? Not that there would be much to look at in the first place."

"N-No! I just want to observe, honest!" he threw his hands up as a show of good faith, but still blushed heavily. "It would take a kidnapping for me to peep on you or any other girl without your consent!" _I know there are people here who would jump on the opportunity, but I'm not one of them!_

Kyoko chuckled, her gloved hand taking Makoto's right as she said, "I trust you Makoto, this was merely a joke. I know you wouldn't do this, but still…" she paused, a trace of red appearing on her cheeks. "I… I wouldn't be mad if you did…"

"H-Huh?" _She wouldn't be mad?! Okay, we've dated for several months already, but she'd be alright with me peeping on her…?! You've truly changed, Kyoko…_ Makoto giggled as he thought that, realizing that at first glance, the Ultimate Detective wouldn't seem like the kind of person to let anyone stare at her, even her boyfriend. But that was apparently wrong, and Makoto took comfort in knowing this was another boundary she was willing to let go of, only for him. "R-Really?"

"Well… I'm not asking you to do it, it's just… Roh, forget it, as I said, there's not much to look at anyway." she brushed her own comment aside, fastening the pace towards the stairs.

Makoto followed along, still a little surprised by his girlfriend's comments, but not mad. Definitely not mad, actually. Because at the end of the day, Makoto Naegi was still a teenager and a young adult, and now that Kyoko had clearly let him know that she wouldn't mind… he couldn't deny that the training session might not be the only thing he'd be observing that afternoon…

_I feel guilty for thinking that, but… I shouldn't be, right? Kyoko's my girlfriend, and while I didn't fall in love for her looks alone, she is amazingly pretty, even if she doesn't want to admit it. And there's gonna be a day we get more intimate anyway, so if she doesn't mind… I'll allow myself a peek or two… or three…_

* * *

The training session between Kyoko and the Ultimate Martial Artist had lasted for a good couple of hours, and as they came out of their respective showers, they had an opportunity to debrief, as well as chat about other things.

"Thank you for allowing me to train with you and to bring Makoto along, Sakura," Kyoko said with a great deal of sincerity in her voice. "I feel a little less rusty already."

"It was my pleasure, Kyoko," Sakura assured her with a smile. "My usual training partner here is Hina, so changing up from time to time is only doing me good. This is not an optimal setting for training, but this more than satisfactory for me to remain in shape. And Makoto is your boyfriend, so he can obviously come along."

_I wonder if he got the hidden invitation I gave him earlier…?_ The lavender-haired girl thought, feeling a strong and pleasant sensation in her chest. _Makoto's clueless, so maybe not, but… I want to be more intimate with him, and since it doesn't appear like he'll make the first step, then I gotta motivate him a bit…_

"By the way, Kyoko, I apologize in advance if I am mistaken, but I was surprised to see you turn your back to Makoto when we were doing our warm-up squats." the martial artist continued. "Were you… doing this on purpose? It wasn't the most comfortable position to be in."

_Busted…_ The Ultimate Detective blushed red in only a second, her friend and training partner having caught onto her intentions extremely rapidly. _If even Sakura noticed, then Makoto must have, too… But even then… I definitely do not have the body of a goddess, especially compared to other girls in the class…_

Class 78th indeed had girls whose prettiness had been mediatized, especially Sayaka and Junko, due to their talents. But other than these two, Kyoko also found some of her fellow female classmates more attractive than her, the likes of Hina or Celeste first and foremost. It always surprised her every time Makoto told her she was pretty and/or cute, but she liked to believe she was, and she thanked her boyfriend for helping her with the only thing she was lacking self-confidence with: her beauty.

"W-Well… Y-You won't mock me, will you, Sakura?" Kyoko asked, more as confirmation than anything.

"I won't, Kyoko. You have my word."

Other than Makoto's, Sakura's words were those Kyoko trusted the most, given the Ultimate Martial Artist's sense of honor. She trusted her, and while this was personal and embarrassing, the girl felt like she could admit that to her.

"Well… I… I'm trying to get more intimate with Makoto physically, so well… I try to give him subliminal messages…" she explained, feeling a bit of shame. "I know that's stupid, and with how clueless Makoto can be sometimes, I'm not even sure he'll get the message…"

"Hm, you know Makoto better than I do, but he doesn't seem like the type to have naughty thoughts, but he's still a boy, and boys have their needs, and the two of you are a couple, so I don't think it's unreasonable to assume that Makoto enjoys your intimate teasing." Sakura reasoned although she didn't make any certain assertion. "But making your intentions clear might also be a good idea, even if it might seem insurmountable."

"Yes, it does." Kyoko nodded. "The way Makoto and I are dating completely satisfies me, and I know he thinks the same, and while I wouldn't mind walking the next step, I don't want to be too blunt about it and potentially lose him."

"I see… Your reasoning makes sense, Kyoko, but you might be a little too pessimistic."

"Pessimistic?" _Makoto wouldn't like that!_ She thought with an amused smile. "What exactly do you mean, Sakura?"

"You wouldn't lose Makoto over this, trust me. At worst, he might just tell you he's not ready, at best, he already is and has the same things holding him back as you do." she seemed quite sure of what she said, which left Kyoko a little surprised.

_She's being straightforward about this and seems to know what she's talking about… I never found anything Sakura kept secret, so I don't know her private life too much, but could she have a boyfriend too? I'll admit she looks more the type to focus on getting stronger day in and day out, but perhaps I made this assertion a little too quickly…_

_And could Makoto *want* to be more intimate with me?_ She wondered, looking deep in thought. _I'm sure he likes our relationship so far as much as I do, but could he want something more? Hm… that's something I'll need to think about some more._

"Well, thank you for your input, Sakura, this was helpful." Kyoko thanks her genuinely, before standing up, fully dressed again. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Sakura agreed with a nod before getting up and following the Ultimate Detective outside the locker room.

* * *

_They are taking an awfully long time to shower and get dressed…_ Makoto thought, not concerned but certainly a little surprised that Kyoko and Sakura were taking so long. _I know they trained hard and it came with a great deal of sweat, but still… And I can't quite enter and ask if they're alright…_

Overall, watching the two Ultimates' training session had been some time well-spent for Makoto. He had seen the Ultimate Martial Artist training routines and exercises and had seen Kyoko in her element once again, reminding him of when she beat up the bullies or that thief on the street.

But there was something else Makoto had enjoyed, and he blushed just thinking about it…

_Kyoko looked sexy when she did those squats earlier!_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought, finding himself especially lucky on that occasion. _It's almost as if she exaggerated her flexions to make sure I saw her curves! But I know Kyoko's not the type to do that, so it's probably the steamy part of my mind taking over right now…_

Images of the girl's feminine curves flashed through Makoto's mind, and while he wasn't completely alright with thinking of Kyoko's body before thinking of what he admired her first and foremost, which were her intellect and talent, he couldn't say he disliked the thought.

But thinking that his girlfriend might have taken more suggestive poses on purpose seemed improbable to the Luckster, knowing even if his girlfriend had assured him she wouldn't mind if she caught him staring at her, she wasn't the type to put her physique on display, as she was more of an intellectual girl. Nevertheless, Makoto didn't find her any less pretty for it.

But his train of thoughts was interrupted when the two girls exited their locker room, chatting. They came up to him, Kyoko immediately placing a delicate kiss on his lips before he could say anything.

"We are back, Makoto," Sakura told him after Kyoko pulled back. "Would you mind training with the two of us next time?"

"H-Huh? Train with you?! S-Sakura, I don't have the capabilities to train with you!" the Ultimate Lucky Student said, his eyes widening. "I'm super bad at sports and you're super strong! I would only be wasting your time!"

"Perhaps, but everyone would benefit in becoming stronger." she reasoned with Kyoko nodding in agreement. "It would be a pleasure to have you train with us, even if you can't quite follow the pace yet."

"It wouldn't hurt you to get a bit more muscle, Makoto," Kyoko told her boyfriend, pretty seriously. "There'll be a day we come out of here, and I don't want you to die right away because you were insufficiently trained."

_She makes a good point, but…_ "Yeah, I know that, but… I'm sure that with how bad I am, I'm only going to slow you down and no one will benefit from it in the end!"

"Makoto." the detective immediately stopped him. "You are our class' emotional leader, and while I would suffer the most if something unfortunate happened to you, I doubt anyone here would be able to stand up again either. As your friend, classmate, and girlfriend, it is my role to make sure you can face every eventuality, and this starts with you getting some physical training."

Makoto sighed. "This isn't a battle I'm going to win, is it?" he asked, a smile on his lips as he realized just how much of his stubbornness had rubbed off on his girlfriend. She merely smirked at him in return. "Fine, fine, I'll join you. But don't complain when you realize I'm a lost cause!"

"Fear not, Makoto, it will be fine." the martial artist assured him with a confident smile.

"Exactly." Kyoko agreed before leaning onto his shoulder and whispering in his ear "And knowing you could defend me in case we were attacked comforts me, Makoto. I'd fight for you, Makoto, but I also need to know you would do the same for me, okay?"

Makoto smiled, placing a soft hand on his lover's back and saying, "Sure. I'd probably get beaten up, but I'm here, Kyoko." _Fighting is not my thing, but I'd fight anyone to protect Kyoko. And I doubt I'll ever find someone better than Sakura to learn how to fight!_

* * *

Day One Hundred and Fifty-Six:

I spent the afternoon observing Kyoko's training with Sakura in the dojo. The fact that Kyoko is able to train and spar against Sakura is already a feat of its own, and it shows just how awesome she is. We might still be locked here, but I feel safe, just because she's here with me. Whatever happened before you read this, future me, you better always be there for Kyoko and return the safety she made you feel, alright?

Talking about Kyoko… she was acting a little weird today. I don't think it's anything bad, but she seemed to be trying to get me to become more intimate with her. For example, she and Sakura did squats as a warm-up earlier, and while I might be a little dense sometimes, she was clearly trying to show me her ass! Should I feel guilty for watching though, haha? More seriously though, this made me wonder if I'm ready to take my relationship with Kyoko one step further… It must seem obvious to you, but to me… it's clearly not. I mean, I'm completely fine with hanging out with Kyoko as we did for some time now on those sorts of dates, but I wouldn't mind more. Keep that between us, but Kyoko's quite hot, too… But in truth, I have trouble thinking that, as I feel like I'm disrespecting her intelligence by focusing on her beauty. I don't think I should, but I can't quite help it… Well, I have time to think about that anyway, so I won't waste your time over it: you know what I did, and you're probably doing better for it (at least I hope so!).

Onto the more serious stuff, though, there has been major news regarding the outside world. The Headmaster managed to show us some TV footage of a speech from the leader of a new organization called the Future Foundation that plans to fight against the despair that all started on campus. Apparently, their leader is the former Headmaster of Hope's Peak, and among the major members are people we know, like Chisa Yukizome, Juzo Sakakura, or the Principal's friend Koichi Kizakura. Knowing the outside world's hope will be led by students of Hope's Peak makes me feel safer for everyone, especially Mom, Dad, and Komaru. Considering what we saw of the outside though, there'll be a lot of work to do, but that's a big reason for us to hope.

And with this, is another day surviving here.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

When Makoto entered the AV Room, he was surprised to see one of Sayaka's shows being played on the projection screen. The Ultimate Pop Sensation was on stage, dressed in her well-known stage costume, along with her fellow group members.

He was pretty sure he had already seen that concert at home, but couldn't remember if he had seen it alone back when he had been crushing on Sayaka, or with Komaru soon thereafter. The pop idol was singing, with the crowd cheering loudly in the background.

But what surprised the Ultimate Lucky Student the most when he entered wasn't even that, but the presence of the Ultimate Fashionista with a laptop plugged into the projector, watching the footage on the screen with a bucket of popcorn next to her.

"Junko?" he called out, getting her attention as she turned around and smiled upon noticing him. "I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing?"

In fact, the Luckster had gone to the AV Room to get a movie he could watch with Kyoko later that day as a surprise, as the Ultimate Detective was currently busy with Taka, who had requested her help once more.

"Oh, if it isn't everyone's favorite luck boy!" Junko declared with her most normal persona. Which was still pretty bizarre, but he had (unfortunately) gotten used to it. "We didn't expect a peasant like you here either! As for what we are doing…" she switched from her royal to her bitchy persona. "I was just fucking watchin' some of those assholes' most memorable performances! Too bad you ain't got a talent, luck boy, I would have watched yours too!"

_I think I'll take that as a compliment… even if it probably wasn't…_ Makoto thought, already regretting coming to the AV Room. _Junko is… Junko, I guess…_

"H-Hm… Yeah?" he replied, unsure of what to say… until an obvious question came to mind. "W-Wait, why are you watching them for?! You never showed any kind of interest in the others, right?"

_A change like that is unusual, even for someone as impossible to understand as Junko…_ He mused, recalling his first-ever lengthy exchange with the blonde all those months ago, when she had suggested Makoto should have sex with her sister, that Toko did… things to herself, and that he was interested in having sexual games with Sayaka. And of course, there were the two slaps and the blackmailing 'deal' they had passed, which even if it had indirectly allowed Makoto to get with Kyoko eventually, he was still pretty pissed at Junko for.

In a nutshell, not the best day of his life, he had to admit. But Makoto was the kind of person to let bygones be bygones eventually, especially currently, as he knew internal dissensions would only hurt the group at the time they needed to be the closest together.

Junko eventually replied, exclaiming proudly "Nah, I don't give a fuck about these idiots, luck boy! I was just watching to see how they don't match my almighty self!"

_Okay… If there's one person whose mental state didn't improve and even worsened with our confinement here, it's definitely Junko… I think I'd prefer the sexual implications than her insulting everyone!_

Makoto didn't reply, because he honestly didn't know what to answer to that. There was something else that had not changed about Junko, and it was her ability to outright confuse him whenever she talked to him. She would tell him something, and he'd be lost extremely quickly.

And so he figured the best way to prevent that was to not answer at all, which proved useful as the blonde didn't press on the subject more. However, it did leave them in awkward silence as the Ultimate Fashionista stopped the tape that was playing on the screen.

She was the one to eventually put a stop to that silence, saying "Hey, good thing you came here luck boy, as there was something I wanted to ask you but never got the chance." that caught Makoto's interest, as she continued. "About those guys your detective friend's father mentioned… what do you think of them?"

"Oh, you mean the Future Foundation?" Makoto asked and received a quick and serious nod from Junko. "Well, they fight for hope to triumph over despair, so they must be good people! And they come from Hope's Peak too, so I have no doubt they'll help the world recover! And who knows, perhaps their help will allow us to come out of here soon?"

Bringing up this subject gave the Ultimate Lucky Student all his spirits back, as the idea of the sheltering plan potentially ending soon as Hope's Peak alumnus fought against despair outside recomforted Makoto. He was spending his time inside the Old Building efficiently, but he wanted to see his family in person again, and he wouldn't get that chance until they could safely go outside. He also wanted to properly date with Kyoko, but that also needed to wait.

"A rather unsurprising answer, even for you, luck boy." the blonde said, looking as serious as she had ever been. "And what makes you say that? Don't you realize just how biased your view of the situation is?"

"Huh?" _Biased?_ "What do you mean, Junko?"

"I mean that you trust these people to be our saviors, but…" she stopped, her voice taking a much darker tone. "Among these people must be the person who started all this."

"W-What the…?! The person who started all this?! You mean the Tragedy?!"

The name of 'Tragedy' had been quickly chosen to describe what was happening in the outside world, and Class 78th had gotten used to the term, as gloomy as it was.

"Yeah, of course, I mean that." the fashionista replied, crossing her legs on her chair. "But come and take a seat! It wouldn't do to let my favorite luck boy Makoto stand up like that while I explain the workings of the world to him now, would it?"

"O-Oh, um… yeah, sure." without protest, the boy went to sit next to the blonde. "But how can you be so sure that the person who orchestrated the Tragedy is a Future Foundation member? Aren't they supposed to be the hope of the outside world? The elite that graduated from Hope's Peak Academy?"

Junko merely cackled at that. "Puhuhuhuhu… How naïve of you, luck boy…" she told him, repressing further laughter. "If _that's_ the world's hope, then they might give up already!" taking on her teacher persona, she continued "Now, Mr. Makoto, don't you remember where the Tragedy began? It shall make sense once you recall that detail."

_Where the Tragedy began, she says? How could I forget, it was just outside this building!_ "It was here, at Hope's Peak. It began with the Student Council Massacre and the Parade before things got out of hand and the Reserve Course killed themselves after destroying the campus." Makoto said, wincing as he recalled hearing the new information from Kyoko every time something came up. "Then, after we locked ourselves here, the chaos on campus spread outside, leading to the Tragedy as we know it."

"Yes, that is entirely correct. A gold star for you, young student." she _really_ took out a gold star she got from who-knows-where and placed it on Makoto's hoodie, but before he could react - if he even wanted to, at that point - she continued talking "Now, considering it all began here… who would you say is the most likely culprit in this situation?"

"… W-Wait… You don't mean…?" _No way… she means that the culprit would be among the Future Foundation…?_

"I certainly do." the pigtailed girl nodded. "I don't know which of these fuckers did that, but they've got to be one of them! It can't be anyone else! Or perhaps it was even a coordinated thing, who knows?"

"No, that can't be it, Junko." Makoto asserted, with confidence. "If anything, one guilty party would be the Steering Committee, and while Kyoko told me there was more to it than met the eye, I don't see why any of Hope's Peak alumnus would do this, then join the organization meant to stop what they themselves created. It makes no sense."

Certain he had convinced her, Makoto smiled, happy he had convinced himself in the process. The times were already dire, he didn't need to doubt those who fought for hope.

"A good observation once more, Mr. Makoto, however… did you think that they perhaps didn't have a motive? I mean, I don't see why _anyone_ would do that, right?" Junko said, and Makoto had to admit, she made a good point. Kyoko had never found a good motive for the mastermind either. "And for the second part of your remark, then perhaps they just want to infiltrate the Future Foundation to make sure they've got their back covered? A risky strategy, but for now, it seems like it's paying off for them."

This got the lucky student deep in thought. Could it really be that simple? Could the answer to something even the Ultimate Detective wasn't able to find be so simple? Makoto trusted in his girlfriend's talent more than anything, so this wasn't a solution he was satisfied with.

_I mean… I get it, whoever did this is absolutely crazy and cruel, but they must be extremely smart, and they would know infiltrating the Future Foundation would only be a needless risk! Their leader was the Headmaster before Kyoko's father and their co-leader seems to be a really strong man with abilities to command that go unmatched…_

He was getting a headache from this now.

_And even if they had a traitor among them… considering the Tragedy began at Hope's Peak, it would need to be someone who either worked at Hope's Peak, or was a student in Class 77th… so either Ms. Yukizome, Juzo Sakakura, Ms. Gekkogahara, Kizakura, either one of the leaders, or Ryota Mitarai from Class 77-B…_

Makoto wasn't familiar with every one of them, as while he had interacted with the scout a lot, the same couldn't be said for the others: he had briefly talked to Chisa once; had encountered Juzo a couple of times on campus, plus that time with Kyoko's grandfather; had heard about the Ultimate Therapist from Kyoko once; Ryota was simply one of his upperclassmen, and apparently the only one who had survived the Reserve Course attacks on campus, from reports given by the Future Foundation.

And apart from the two leaders the class had seen on TV - Kazuo Tengan and Kyosuke Munakata - who Makoto didn't know; the other members were former students who had not been near Hope's Peak when everything had gone down.

His headache grew more painful.

It honestly didn't make any sense to him. And he decided it didn't need to.

"I don't know, Junko, I honestly don't," he replied, sounding mentally exhausted. "And it's not like there's anything I can do, you know? Even if the person responsible for the Tragedy was found, it's not like I can do anything to stop them, so I'll leave it to the Future Foundation's hands. What I do… is keep hope, for me, and for the class."

"You don't think you could do anything against them, luck boy?" she seemed intrigued. "But you do seem the kind of guy who inspires change in people and who never gives up for what he deems right, am I wrong?"

"No, no, that's true, but I don't think I could take on such a person, really," Makoto explained, very modestly. "I mean, I'm an Ultimate Lucky Student with a pretty average background, so don't expect me to take down a criminal mastermind anytime soon."

"I see, I see… You'll suck it up and watch them do their thing then, luck boy? Where has your fighting spirit gone? If I were you, I'd be out there kicking their ass with all my might!"

The boy sighed in exasperation. _Why does she have to insist? Kyoko couldn't find them, so I certainly won't find them, let alone stop them myself…_ If he was being honest, Makoto was sick of getting praised for things he definitely wouldn't be able to do. Stopping a mastermind this, restoring hope that… It was draining for him, an average teenage boy. _I guess that's what's expected of a student of Hope's Peak Academy…_

Really, the only person whose praise he enjoyed receiving - apart from his parents and sister, obviously - was Kyoko's. He was even proud of it; proud to know he had helped someone with their difficulties and had made them see a new hope. He could feel the sincerity of her every word, could feel just how much he meant to her.

But she was his girlfriend, and no one else was. And while he was flattered people like Junko would talk so highly of him, he knew he didn't deserve it. Kyoko had called him her Ultimate Hope, and that's what maybe was: _Kyoko_ 's Ultimate Hope. He didn't honestly think he had it in him to be anyone else's, honestly. And knowing there were people out there who cared to take on that role… greatly reassured him.

"By the way, Makoto… Do you remember that talk we had a long, long time ago?" she asked.

Makoto frowned. "You mean the day you filled my mind with obscenities and blackmailed me? Yeah, I remember that." his tone was disapproving.

"Oh, that was then and this is now, so water under the bridge now, no?" the Ultimate Lucky Student nodded, more so that she would get to the point than anything. "But anyway, I told you back then that you fought for hope without knowing true despair. Well… things have changed now, haven't they? So, what do you feel now? I suppose the hope you fight for has more meaning now, right?"

_She did say that back then, and I had told her that I would let myself be guided by my hope, as I had done when helping Sayaka._

"Hope always had a meaning to me, Junko, if that's what you're wondering. And yeah, I've been forced to see total and utter despair, but my ideals haven't changed a bit: if we work together and stick together, then we'll be able to hope and overcome despair. If anything, the Tragedy only solidified my stance. And you, Junko?" he returned the question, recalling her words back then extremely well.

" _The great Junko Enoshima only enjoys life thanks to the unpredictability it offers! A world filled with good intentions is boring, don't you think?"_

_This_ had marked him, which was why he remembered her saying that. It had baffled him back then that someone could think that way, and it still did.

"What about me, luck boy?" she asked him, a sweet smile on her face.

"You told me that day that you'd prefer an unpredictable world over a hopeful one." he reminded her before adding "What happened to that? I mean, with our current situation, you should even be happy, right?"

There was a moment of silence during which Junko looked at him right in the eyes, completely emotionlessly. Makoto felt her stare making him uneasy as he began to sweat.

"Puhuhuhuhu…" her creepy laugh didn't help, as she spoke up. "I never said I wasn't if that's what you wanted me to say, luck boy. Actually… want me to be honest?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

"The world can go fuck itself, I don't care. It shat on Mukuro and me from day one, so don't expect me to go at its defense anytime soon," she answered bitterly, her eyes betraying some anger she obviously wanted to keep hidden. "I certainly don't get the thrill you get when you help people, luck boy, and I stopped placing any faith in humanity a long time ago. So what they do with the current situation doesn't matter to me. Now, I merely live to see how things will go, and try to live a fun life through all the danger and excitement it can bring."

_Wow, that's a pessimistic view if I've ever seen one…_ Makoto thought, taking pity on the girl even if he didn't agree (at all) with her ideals. _But she and Mukuro did go through a lot, so I can understand why…_

"Junko… I know it was tough for you and your sister, but that's why we need to fight for hope, so that no one will ever have to go through that again! Perhaps this world didn't treat you kindly, but that's no reason to abandon it! Perhaps I won't take down the mastermind, but I'll fight to make the world better, at least on my scale, and I know that if we all do it, _we_ can make things change!"

His voice was full of optimism, full of hope.

Junko just stood up, closed her eyes, and after a brief "I'll think about it, luck boy." opened them up again and left the room, playfully ruffling Makoto's hair on the way out and leaving the projector on.

And unfortunately for the Luckster, his plea was one that would never reach the Ultimate Fashionista…

* * *

Day One Hundred and Ninety:

I needed a painkiller after the chat I had with Junko this afternoon, really. I was just going to the AV Room to find a movie Kyoko and I could watch together this evening and found myself discussing the state of the world and how things should go from here with Junko, and she confused me more than ever. We talked about plenty of things, like the Future Foundation, the instigator of the Tragedy, or our views of the world. And while we disagreed on pretty much everything, I got a chance to understand Junko a bit more, somehow…

I'm sure you know it better than I do, but we are total opposites on how we view the world and its future: I think things will get better if we all hope together, while she thinks the world kinda deserved what happened to it after what it did to her and Mukuro. And while I know that she went through a lot with her sister, if we fall to despair now, then we condemn the world to the Tragedy and history will just repeat itself.

I don't think I'll ever be in a position to stop the mastermind behind the Tragedy, but I'll do my part and continue to hope for me, my friends, and my family. And let me tell you, future me, it will work, and if I did face the mastermind after all, then it's a battle I won. But I'm sure I didn't win it alone: we won it together, me carrying everyone's hopes for a better world; the hope that can defeat all despair. There might be a cost to that; heck, there already was, considering the state of the outside world, but we'll wake up one day thinking that we did the right thing. We keep hoping, if only so that no one will ever have to go through what Junko and Mukuro went through. We keep hoping so that the day we step out of here, the world will be stronger than it was before, and the Tragedy will be a distant memory.

I keep hoping, because there are people out there I care for, and I know this isn't the end of the road for us, whatever happens. Perhaps I'll be gone sooner than I think, but even if I go down, I know hope won't, and my friends will always be there, somewhere, and they'll always be close to me. I'll carry burdens if I have to, but that's a battle we'll win together.

You know who the mastermind is, future me, and even if I don't, I know you and the others did the right thing. And I know it'll all be alright. Have trust, future me, there is no need to doubt: hope is contagious. As for us, we hold on, until the day you and I meet at the summit. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing on a tighter schedule is something I had not done in months since the pandemic had given me the opportunity to write a lot more. But with school back in full swing, finding time to write is hard, but I still manage to find an hour here and there to advance the story. My goal for this story is to finish writing it by the end of September/beginning of October, which I think will be doable. The next chapter will most likely also be split into two parts, and while I won't spoil what it'll be about, I'm sure you can make a guess, haha. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this second part, and feel free to comment if you did! ^^


	18. Making Sure We Hope Together (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spite of the despair awaiting them, Makoto and Kyoko spend some time with the people they'll go through this with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it took longer than usual, but there is the first part of Chapter Fifteen, and I hope you'll like it! It's pretty much as long as some of the earliest chapters were, so you might even consider it a chapter of its own, actually.

**_Chapter Fifteen: Making Sure We Hope Together_ **

Time passed, and while Hope and Despair fought, Makoto Naegi counted the days. How long until the freedom and the greatness of the outside world were his again? How long until he and his friends could resume their everyday life? How long until he could finally live the love life he yearned for? Three questions he didn't have an answer to, and he dearly hoped they had an answer to begin with.

Still, his friends were there, his girlfriend was there, and most importantly, he was still alive, so he wouldn't waste his time, lucky that _he_ still had time. People had fallen, but Makoto had not, and he didn't plan to, at least not anytime soon. And so he lived, as did his friends. He tried to make the best of a despairing situation, knowing that facing it with a smile would bring them hope in the end.

But even his best won't always be enough. Sixteen Ultimates, sixteen classmates, sixteen friends… but how many when the time for despair was over? How many friends hope would spare, for Makoto to rebuild the world with? Uncertainty was a common illness at the Academy of Hope in these trying times.

Makoto's _crystal ball_ told him he'd soon be _writing_ his own story, _swimming_ in a sea of love and _investigating_ the flaws left on the world they'd build, _lucky_ to be the one and only _heir_ to the title of Ultimate _Hope_.

* * *

"We've postponed this talk long enough, Hagakure! You should feel lucky I didn't bring it up for so long because I'm certainly as angry as I was back then!"

"H-Hey, no need to get so aggressive! I said I was sorry back then, didn't I…?"

"Perhaps you did, but that won't change the fact that you wanted to sell his organs to the yakuza, possibly killing him, you fool! You should consider yourself lucky Mukuro didn't stab you to death because I definitely wouldn't have stopped her!"

Makoto's eyes widened as he walked along the fourth-floor hallways, surprised to hear a familiar voice shouting so angrily.

 _What's going on here? Are they having an argument?_ He wondered, and after quickly connecting the dots, understood Kyoko and Hiro were discussing the infamous 'organ-selling incident' from back at the Class Party, months ago. _I thought I had told Kyoko to let it go… we've had a bigger fish to fry since then… But I guess she couldn't resist…_

The Luckster sighed, happy to know his girlfriend cared about his well-being as much as she had ever since the day they had gotten together, but also exasperated that she had pursued something he had asked her to let go of. He would have brought it up with the fortune-teller in any other situation, but he didn't feel like adding any pressure to their already tough situation.

And so, Makoto knocked on the classroom's door, hoping to stop the argument he was the main subject of before it got out of hand and Kyoko lost her cool completely.

*knock* *knock*

The Ultimate Lucky Student could hear his girlfriend's grumble from the outside, as she didn't seem too glad to be interrupted in her lecture. But there was no response after twenty seconds, so Makoto decided to knock again, as the lavender-haired detective continued to shout at Hiro, who seemed defenseless.

*knock* *knock*

The sound of high-heeled boots quickly resonated through the walls, and Makoto smiled, imagining his detective girlfriend angrily tapping her foot. He always found her cute, even when she was either pouting or not content with something.

However, when the door opened and slammed against the wall, well… let's just say he found this side of her a little less appealing…

"IF I DIDN'T OPEN THE FIRST TIME IT MUST BE… FOR… a… reason…"

The first thing Makoto noticed as the door opened wasn't Hiro hiding under a table - as ridiculous as it was - but the fuming Ultimate Detective shouting at him, until she realized she wasn't facing a classmate of hers like any other, but her boyfriend…

Makoto simply blinked in surprise, taking in his girlfriend's anger, that while it wasn't really directed at him in particular, was still directed at him since he was on the receiving end. It left him stunned for a few seconds.

 _D-Did she… snap at me…?_ As they faced in uncomfortable silence, Makoto found himself quite unable to speak, as the words were on his lips, but didn't actually leave his mouth.

*SLAM*

He didn't get to word them anyway, as the door slammed shut as quickly as it had slammed open, the sound startling him and making him jump in place in surprise.

Before Makoto could even think anything of it, he heard Kyoko roar from inside the room, her voice so powerful he thought she would be heard throughout the entire building.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT HAGAKURE! YOUR STUPIDITY MADE ME SNAP AT MY BOYFRIEND, SO FUCK OFF!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

In a second, the door opened again, a frantic and panicked Hiro rushing out like his life depended on it, the look of fear in his eyes making Makoto shiver. The speed at which the fortune-teller had pushed the door made it slam closed almost instantly after he escaped the room. The Luckster didn't even get a chance to say a word to him, as the Ultimate Clairvoyant was out of sight after a single blink from the Ultimate Lucky Student, who just stood there, amazed at what he had seen and heard.

 _I-I've never seen Kyoko so angry before…_ He realized, staring aimlessly as the gap left by the door. _Even when she snapped at her father and her grandfather during their family argument, she wasn't that angry… I think it's the first time I've even heard her curse since she punched me back then when she was harassed by the bullies…!_

Makoto was hesitant. A part of him wanted to enter and check on his girlfriend, but he also knew she was angry and that an irritated Kyoko wasn't someone you could easily talk with. He knew she wouldn't punch him like he had done back then when he had been too insistent on helping her, but he wanted to allow her some privacy if she needed to calm down for a bit - which she visibly needed, with Makoto's eardrums being the perfect proof of that.

_But I'm also her boyfriend… If I'm not there for her when she's angry, then what good am I as her boyfriend?! I can't simply be with her for all the good moments! I also need to be by her side when she's angry or sad because we promised each other we would remain by the other's side whenever we needed it!_

With a new resolve and a definite choice, Makoto straightened up and with a deep sigh, opened the door.

What he saw inside the room, however, was far beyond what he would have imagined. He expected a still fuming Kyoko, who might even tell him off before he said a word, but instead… his girlfriend was slumped on a desk, crying in her arms.

"K-Kyoko!" he called out and rushed by her side, all fear he had of seeing the Ultimate Detective angry now completely gone, and instead replaced by sadness at seeing her crying like this. He got next to her and kneeled beside her so that his face would be at her level. "Kyoko! Why are you crying?!"

She didn't answer right away, her sobs muffling any word she might try to say. Tears began to form under Makoto's eyelids as her sadness broke his heart, recalling painfully well her emotional state when her family had argued over her childhood in front of her. Except back then, Makoto was focused and on a mission, which was to figure out the truth behind her family, but now that he was her boyfriend… he could hear every tear, every bit of her sadness… and he didn't like it.

He shook her shoulders gently, trying to get a reaction out of her, but that didn't work either. _Curse you, Hiro, for getting her in this state!_ He then began to brush the locks of pretty lavender hair covering her face and saw her red eyes and despairful tears.

"Kyoko… Talk to me, please… Tell me what's wrong…" he requested gently, cradling her face with his soft hands and wiping some of the tears away. "Tell me why you're so upset…"

"I-I snapped at you!" were her first words, spoken in desperation, as she let her emotion completely take over her, her usual rationality thrown out the window. "I s-snapped at my boyfriend, M-Makoto! Y-You should hate me!"

"W-Wait, what?!" _What the hell is she saying?!_ Makoto wondered, stumbling back a bit as he realized what was wrong with his girlfriend. "Kyoko, you can't seriously think that I'd hate you for snapping at me when you didn't even know it was me, and when you were visibly defending me?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"B-But you s-should hate me!" the detective argued through her tears. "I didn't bring anything into your l-life except my i-issues! I-I always knew I didn't d-deserve to be the girlfriend to a g-good person like you-"

The Ultimate Lucky Student silenced her with a hungry kiss on her lips, wrapping a strong and reassuring arm around her neck to bring her closer to him. He made her understand how intense his love for her was, his other hand comfortably behind her back, and doing the soothing his tongue wasn't doing in her mouth. She didn't really react and left herself be guided by her boyfriend's affectionate gesture, but Makoto was glad to hear the tears reducing to mere sobs, and by the time he had to pull away to breathe, the sobs were gone too, leaving only her red eyes as evidence she had cried.

"Kyoko, I love you, and that will never change, okay?" he assured her sweetly, taking her hands in his. "I'll never hate you because you brought me something I never would have imagined possible: you love me for me. I'm an average teenage boy, without a talent to speak of; but I'm your boyfriend, Kyoko. You made me feel more confident through your words and through your actions, and that's something I'll forever be grateful for. I love you so much, Kyoko, and I don't ever want to see you cry again, especially over something as silly as this, okay?"

"M-Makoto…" she muttered, then fell in his arms in a tight embrace that Makoto was all too glad to return, holding the love of his life tightly against him, whispering 'I love you' in her ear over and over again until he felt like she understood just how much he meant every single word. "T-Thank you… I love you too."

With a content smile, the Luckster continued to stroke Kyoko's hair, knowing that this little incident was over, and happy to know she had understood that he could never hate her, even in a million years.

* * *

Kyoko was now back in her room, Makoto suggesting she got some rest - he knew she was human just like he was, and that the situation they were in was getting to her too, as much as she tried to hide. On his end, Makoto was also back in the dorms, but wasn't facing his own door, but rather on the other side of the dormitories: on Hiro's door.

*knock* *knock*

 _Let's hope I get an answer… Knowing Hiro, he's either still cowering in there, or doing his fortune-telling stuff…_ Makoto sighed as he recalled the panic in the clairvoyant's eyes. Still, if he was being completely honest, that was understandable: Kyoko Kirigiri is not someone you want to get on the bad side of.

The boy got lucky, as his classmate opened his door rather quickly. Hiro looked at him, and after a couple of seconds of taking in the person in front of him, understood who it was, and what is most likely was for. His eyes widened almost cartoonishly and he stumbled back.

Still, Makoto wasn't Kyoko, and he must have given off a less scary impression, as the Ultimate Clairvoyant didn't run away or lock his door and hide in his room, but instead gave an uneasy smile and muttered "H-Hey, Makoto… How's it going, haha…?"

"Hiro… I'm fine, but I almost wasn't, and that's your fault!" he replied, his annoyance gradually increasing. "We need to talk about this, then put it behind us, okay?"

"S-Sure, man… A-As long as the detective d-doesn't try to kill me…" Hiro sighed, entering his room and gesturing to Makoto to do the same.

 _Did Kyoko really inspire so much fear to him?_ The Luckster wondered but then understood that this was most likely possible, for two reasons: the anger she had shown, and Hiro's cowardly nature. _Yeah, I'm sure Hiro could even be scared by the kindest of us, like Chihiro… But he'll get immune to fear if he continues to be threatened by Mukuro or Kyoko…_

The first thing Makoto took in was the state of the fortune-teller's room. It was a kind of a mess, but what surprised the lucky student the most was the amount of fortune-telling related objects, from tarot cards everywhere, to prayer beads, and even posters Makoto didn't understand a thing about.

_That's the Ultimate Clairvoyant's room, all right… And it has that Hiro-esque touch to it, too._

Said clairvoyant sat on his bed and after a long sigh, broke the silence. "I'm sorry, man. Sorry for making your girlfriend snap and sorry for trying to take your organs back then. That wasn't cool of me."

"Indeed, it wasn't," Makoto confirmed flatly. "The sheer fact that you didn't seem to consider that I could die for your mistakes is still something I don't understand, and I'm not sure I want to, but I'm ready to forgive you."

These words triggered something in Hiro, who got up from his bed and kneeled in front of the Ultimate Lucky Student, with his hands in surrender.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, man!" he repeated, and Makoto thought he'd lick his feet if he asked. He sweatdropped, forgetting for a short moment who he was dealing with, and just what Hiro would do anything to be liked by his classmates - something he had struggled with, mainly because of his stupidity.

 _And for trying to pull stunts like that one…_ Indeed, trying to sell your friend's organs wouldn't give you the best reputation among a social group, especially more so among a class. "C-Could you… stop that?" he asked, feeling uneasy at the length the fortune-teller was going through to apologize. "I'll forgive you, but under two conditions, alright?"

"F-For serious? W-What is it, Makoto man?"

"You'll go apologize to Kyoko after we're done here and tell her you're sorry for making her snap, and you'll promise me to never try anything like this ever again, as well as never getting involved in an odd situation like that, okay?" Makoto explained as Hiro got back on his feet. "We absolutely need unity here, so episodes like this are only detrimental to our communal life."

"S-Sure! I-I'm sorry man, for serious!" Hiro said, visibly genuinely - at least to Makoto's trusting eyes. "I'll go apologize to your girl, no worries! Could you just… tell her not to kill me the second she sees me at the door…?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her." _She might have calmed down a tad, but considering she kept a grudge against her father for years, I'm not sure she'll remain this calm if she sees Hiro anytime soon…_ "But please… make sure you consider your words before saying them… alright? I'd like not to have to see her like that any more often."

"Yeah, I'll be careful. I don't want to die, you know! Oh, and you know what, as a token of my gratitude, I'll even offer the two of you a free fortune!"

 _That's precisely what I meant when I said 'consider your words'…_ Makoto sighed, forced to refuse his classmate's offer for the umpteenth time of the year, as just imagining his girlfriend's reaction at being offered this right there and then was making him shiver.

* * *

Day Two Hundred and Sixteen:

I don't really know how to feel about this day. It was a fine day until I went to the fourth floor to go to the Music Room and heard Kyoko arguing with Hiro in a classroom. They were talking about the incident at the party back then, and Kyoko got intense about it. I thought I'd defuse the situation by entering, but when I knocked, Kyoko snapped at me before realizing it was me. She scared Hiro off the room, it almost seemed like he had had a heart attack.

And she was crying. She thought I would hate her after she snapped at me, but I would never. It was unfortunate she ended up snapping at me in particular, but it honestly could have been anyone on the other side of the door at that moment, even her father. God, that's not something I want to imagine… I managed to convince her that I didn't hate her, and would never hate her, but it wasn't easy. Still, I'm glad she's feeling better now.

She told me all about her conversation with Hiro and so I decided to go see him myself, to finally put it behind us. Frankly, I'm tired of this incident, so while Hiro almost sent me to my death with what he did, I don't even want to hold it against him anymore. If anything, he got his punishment when Mukuro threatened him, so I dropped it. He apologized and promised me he would apologize to Kyoko for making her snap.

I'm sure you'll agree, future me, but Hiro is not a bad person. He's limited, that's for sure, but I don't think he ever had any bad intent in mind when he attempted to kidnap me, as strange as this might seem. He seems to have trouble realizing the implications of what he does, but I can't bring myself to hate him. He's one of my classmates, so he's one of my friends, whatever happened in the past. And I'm pretty sure you think the same (although I'd understand if you thought he is annoying ^^).

I don't know what you're doing currently, but on our end, we're still doing relatively fine. Well, as fine as seventeen people sheltered inside an old school building can do, I suppose. I wonder what you are doing to help the world recover…

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

With Makoto's left hand in her right, Kyoko slowly walked across the main hall, with no one in sight. Well, no one apart from a fainted Toko in front of the dining hall door.

"Hey, what happened to Toko?" Makoto asked, turning in her direction and speeding up towards her with worry, making Kyoko follow him along for the ride.

 _This is not good, on so many levels…_ The Ultimate Detective thought as she and her boyfriend approached the Ultimate Writing Prodigy's unconscious form. "The culprit seems to be there," she said, pointing to a small pool of blood in front of the door. "Someone must have cut themselves with a kitchen knife and bled on their way out. And when Toko stumbled across the blood, she fainted."

"Yeah, most likely…" the Ultimate Lucky Student said with a low sigh. "Do you think we should call the others, or wait until she wakes up?"

"Hm…" _Good question…_ "I think we can afford to wait until she wakes up, but…" she paused, the conclusion she had drawn not pleasing her that much. "we'll need to stay on our guards when she does, alright?" _So much for spending some quality time with Makoto…_

"Hm? Why would we stay on our guar- oh." he dots connected in the Luckster's brain and he frowned. "You're talking about _her_ , right…?"

"Indeed. Since Toko went unconscious the same way as the day _she_ made her first appearance, there's no reason to think it won't happen again." she agreed with a nod. "And while Byakuya managed to convince her to stop killing people, I don't think we'll ever be cautious enough."

"Y-Yeah, you're right…"

With that, the couple waited, intertwining their fingers together once more as the novelist remained fast asleep. Makoto took a leave of absence for a couple of minutes to go get something to clean the blood up while Kyoko stayed in the hall near her classmate, closing her eyes in relaxation as the peace and quiet did lots of good to her mind. However, before her lover could come back, and when she expected it the less…

"Hey, you witch, you dead or something?!"

Kyoko's eyes popped open in an instant before she took in the scene before her: a fully awake Toko staring at her with puzzled and demented eyes, a pair of very sharp scissors in each of her hands.

_That's…!_

And right there and then, maybe for the first time of her life, Kyoko Kirigiri felt scared. She saw the shining tip of the potential murder weapon reflect in her eyes, and she couldn't help but imagine them covered in her blood. The Ultimate Detective perhaps wasn't a boy - and thus, not one of Genocide Jack's targets - and perhaps she had agreed to stop killing for her Master, but Kyoko wasn't the type to leave anything to chance.

Genocide Jack was known as the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, and she had investigated her cases enough to know she could still be a threat, even for a well-trained detective like her, even in these circumstances.

 _What do I do…?! What do I do…?! What do I do…?!_ She repeated to herself, feeling backed harder against the wall as Toko's other personality looked at her with a confused look in her red eyes.

"Hey, I asked you a question! Master and Miss Morose say that Big Mac's girlfriend is smart, but all I see is a half-dead girl there! Kyeeehahaha!"

Her creepy laugh made Kyoko pale even whiter than her skin already was. She didn't know if the others had been scared of her at first - or at least, to what extent - but she knew every one of her cases, knew every one of her victims… and in her situation, ignorance would definitely have been bliss.

"D-Don't approach me!" Kyoko exclaimed as Jack got closer to her. "G-Get away from me, you fiend!"

Perhaps she could have taken her in a fight, but not with such a disadvantage. The tens of people who had died to those scissors would probably testify as to how sharp they were if they could, and the lavender-haired girl wasn't about to take the gamble to attack her like this.

If she was being honest, even if Makoto had told her long ago that there was no reason to be worried and that Genocide Jack wouldn't kill anyone, Kyoko was still doubtful. A serial killer known nationwide for not getting caught for so long, abandoning killing for the heir to a rich family's insults?

_It could fit with her crazy personality, but still…_

Since she had never made an appearance since then, Kyoko had never gotten the chance to see her in person, as Jin had asked them to be careful not to get injured close to Toko, or else a disaster could happen. Unfortunately, someone had messed up.

"Hey, I'm not gonna kill you! You aren't a boy, and you aren't even cute!" Jack suddenly said, probably noticing the fear in her classmate by proxy's eyes. "Big Mac is okay, but the only one who'd be worthy of my scissors is Master Byakuya!"

_Good grief, don't you try to approach Makoto._

"Then get away from me," Kyoko ordered, already feeling a little bolder and more confident. "You, and that tongue of yours." _I wouldn't call myself cute, even if Makoto apparently thinks I am, but I like to believe that I'm better than her!_

"H-Hey, what's happening here?!"

Both girls turned around as the Ultimate Lucky Student exited the dining hall with a towel in hand.

"Makoto! She woke up while you were gone, and I didn't notice her." the Ultimate Detective began to explain to her boyfriend. "I was asking her to get away from me, and I'd recommend you stay away from her, too."

"Oh, Big Mac! Long time no see! It's me, your friendly neighborhood serial killer!" the fiend greeted, actually smiling at Makoto, as she put her scissors away under her skirt.

"Hey, Jill… Good afternoon…" the Luckster greeted back, but without the energy Jack was showing.

This surprised Kyoko. _How is he so calm about it?!_ She wondered, baffled that Makoto wasn't showing any form of fear at all. _I love Makoto, but I like to think I'd be less scared around serial killers than him! And what's up with calling her Jill? Did she had a change of heart and switched names?_

"Hey, what's the dampen mood for?! Aren't you happy I'm here? Kyeeehahaha!"

"I can't say I am," Kyoko replied in her boyfriend's stead. "Perhaps you promised Byakuya to stop killing people, but I'll still keep an eye on you, Jack, or whatever you want to be called nowadays. I've been investigating you, and I know how dangerous you are."

"Aww, Ms. Witch took interest in me! That's too kind!" the killer told the detective with her 'cute' expression. However, it quickly turned into a crazier one. "Too bad my type is only Master! Kyeeehahaha!"

"Please don't call my girlfriend a witch, Jill," Makoto asked with a sweatdrop. "She's a detective, so she has her reasons to be careful around you. And she's right, you are a serial killer, even if you haven't killed anyone in a while."

 _Thanks, Makoto._ Kyoko thought to herself and smiled at her lovely boyfriend. Knowing he was there to take her defense even when they were facing a murderer warmed her heart, as she realized there wasn't anyone he wouldn't confront to defend her. _I'd do the same for you, Makoto, I promise._

"Fine, fine… Now, tell me where my Master is or I'll kill you!" Toko's second personality ordered, taking out her scissors again.

"H-Hey, I don't know!" Makoto immediately said, his hands in the air in surrender. "Knowing him, he's probably in the library!"

"Of course, you don't know! No one knows Master better than I do!" she claimed then went off, with another round of laughter. "Bye, Big Mac, Ms. Not-a-Witch!"

And with that, Genocide Jack left, in direction of the library, leaving the couple alone in the hallway, who had sidetracked from what they had planned quite a lot.

As the lucky student began to wipe the floor clean to ensure nothing like this happened again any time soon, Kyoko engaged in conversation.

"So that was the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack… Or, Genocide Jill, apparently…" she mused out loud. "I know I said that when you told me they were Toko, but I never would have thought of her. This was quite a change from her usual self."

"Yeah, you tell me about it…" Makoto sighed, getting the blood off the floor. "But I think she truly changed thanks to Byakuya's words… well, his insults, to be more precise…" another sigh. "I don't know how Toko got this second personality to live within her, but she must have gone through a lot."

 _Of course, someone as kind as you would think of that first…_ The Ultimate Detective thought with a sweet smile. Perhaps this was of thinking wasn't one she ever would have seen herself agreeing on before the met the Ultimate Lucky Student, but now… now that he had helped her with his undying trust… It made her change, and she liked to think that it was for the better. "True. Split personalities are often associated with mental trauma, so this must be something related to something from Toko's past. Well, something she kept secret, apparently, since I never found anything about it when I searched for our classmates' secrets."

"Yeah, I guess she didn't want anyone to know of her other personality." smirking at his girlfriend, Makoto added, "I know the old Kyoko would have arrested her on the spot otherwise, isn't that right?"

Kyoko chuckled, as his words seemed particularly true. "Yes, that's probably what I would have done. But if you say she won't kill anyone anymore, then I'll believe in you Makoto, because you deserve my trust. But I'll admit something is bothering me…"

"Oh? What is it, Kyoko?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I was wondering how you could be so calm when she's around," she replied, then explained further. "I know she told you and the others she would stop killing people, but she could still be dangerous. And yet… when you saw her earlier, you seemed so calm, when even I wasn't, and I was trained for situations like those!"

The Luckster giggled then took one of her gloved hands with his hand that wasn't carrying the towel. "I think you give me too much credit, Kyoko. I still feel uneasy when I'm around Jack, it's just that I prefer to think she won't cause trouble than the opposite. I wouldn't say I trust her, because of her background… but she's one of my classmates, so she doesn't deserve misplaced suspicion."

 _I think we have different definitions of 'misplaced suspicion', Makoto…_ The girl thought amusingly. _But there is some truth in what he says… Toko kept Jack under control for the entire first year, and she didn't kill anyone when they met her the first time…_ "Yes, you're probably right." she simply replied with a nod.

"Poor Byakuya, though… I don't think he'll be all too pleased with her stalking him… He already can't stand Toko, so this must be even worse…"

"Well, you won't hear me pity Byakuya, if you want my opinion." Kyoko said then continued "But enough about that. What do you say we finally get our little time together?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go put this in the laundry room while we walk, okay?"

And so, with exchanged smiles, the young couple resumed walking together, their encounter with their fiendish classmate already behind them.

* * *

Kyoko leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder as they went down the stairs from the third floor where they had been spending time for most of the afternoon, to the second floor. They passed by the library, hearing repeated grumbles coming from inside.

"It looks like you were right, Makoto," Kyoko said smilingly. "Byakuya seems to be enjoying himself."

" _For God's sake, get away from me, you filth!"_

" _Oh, Maaaaaster!"_

"Hm, I'm not too sure about that…" Makoto sighed as they heard the Ultimate Affluent Progeny showing his frustration. _I can't approve of how Byakuya treats Toko, but I understand why she's getting on his nerves… And with Genocide Jack thrown into the mix, I'm not sure it helped…_

Suddenly, the library door opened as the writer was pushed out and fell on the floor with a loud *THUMP* that was accompanied by an ouch of pain.

"T-Toko!" the Ultimate Lucky Student exclaimed as he and Kyoko stopped on their tracks with their classmate slumped on the floor in front of them. "Y-You alright, Toko…?" _Or is it Jack? Argh, I don't even know anymore!_

"It seems like our good heir had enough of her and decided to throw her out," Kyoko commented as Toko quickly got up on her feet. "Quite disrespectfully so, too."

"Yeah…" Makoto nodded as the purple-haired girl touched her bruises from the fall, wincing a bit.

"H-Hey, w-what are t-t-the two of you d-doing there?!" she exclaimed as she noticed the couple. "A-A-Are you t-there to m-mock me?! I-I'm not s-surprised the b-bimbo detective would, b-but you…!" she pointed accusingly at Makoto. "Y-You d-disgust me!"

"Bimbo detective…?" Kyoko repeated, not looking pleased with the newly earned nickname she got. But she let it drop, much to her lover's relief.

"N-No, we were just passing by when Byakuya kicked you out!" _Geez, she needs to realize the entire world is NOT after her!_ "W-We were just wondering if you were alright, no need to get mad…"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm sure y-you're lying! O-Only M-M-Master c-cares for me i-in this whole w-world!" Toko argued, taking a step back, but still being as aggressive.

"Wait… you do realize he literally pushed you out because you were annoying him… right?" the detective asked in disbelief. "And that's it's been like this since day one?"

"Y-You don't k-k-know a thing a-about M-Master and I! Y-You b-bimbo should f-focus on y-y-your idiotic b-boyfriend and l-leave M-Master alone or e-else I'll…"

"T-TOKO!" Makoto exclaimed angrily. "Don't say things like this about Kyoko! You're free to do what you want with Byakuya, but leave us out of it! We're simply telling you the truth there, even if you don't especially like it…"

"True. By the way, Toko… Where is Genocide Jack?" Kyoko asked, making Makoto realize she was bringing up a good point.

"Yeah, we met her before she got on her way to the library, but she's visibly not there anymore… Did something happen?" _With Genocide Jack, it's more likely than not…_

"I-I don't k-know…" Toko admitted, calming down a tad. "W-We share k-knowledge, b-but not memories… S-She must have f-fallen unconscious, s-somehow… o-or sneezed b-because of the dusty b-b-books…"

"Sneezed? What does sneezing have to do with Genocide Jack?" the Luckster wondered, and considering his girlfriend's expression, she was asking herself the same thing.

"S-Sneezes can m-make her c-come and go i-if I'm not c-careful e-enough…"

"R-Really?" _That must be a pain for her… Knowing she can basically cease to exist for a moment at any given time…_ "That sounds like a lot of trouble…"

"B-Because it i-is!" she almost cried, looking a mix of angry and sad. "I w-want her out! S-She's getting in t-the w-way of M-Master and me! A-And if she h-h-hurts someone, t-then Master w-will h-hate me!"

 _Wow, I didn't know Toko had such hard feelings for her alter-ego…_ Makoto mused, taking pity on his classmate. _Perhaps her love for Byakuya isn't anything more than a fantasy for her, but she cares for him… even when he doesn't. That's kind of her, in a way._

Kyoko seemed to have similar thoughts, but neither of them worded them. There was no way for them to know how deeply-rooted Toko's dislike of her other self was, so they wouldn't press her on it. And luckily for them, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy was the one to break the silence that was getting awkward.

"W-Well, I-I'm gonna g-go and s-see M-Master again. Y-You two b-better not d-disturb us!" she ordered with an accusatory pointing of the finger.

"Okay… Goodbye, Toko." the boy said with a small smile. "And good luck, I guess."

"Goodbye." was the only thing the Ultimate Detective said, as she began to walk back to the dorms, without really waiting for her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Toko simply hmphed and entered the library she had just been kicked from, making Makoto fear for her safety when Byakuya would eventually see her.

"Hey Kyoko, wait for me!" the Ultimate Lucky Student shouted and began to run as the detective girl went down the first few stairs without him. _So much for making sure Toko would be alright…_

Makoto eventually caught up to his girlfriend - not without great effort! - and they returned to their dorms without a hitch, spending some more time together to finish the afternoon, before joining their classmates and friends for dinner…

* * *

Day Two Hundred and Forty-One:

I don't know about you, future me, but Genocide Jack (or Jill) is someone I'll never truly understand, and I don't think any of us ever will either. Honestly, if I didn't know of her background, I'd say she's just a girl with _some_ mental issues, but otherwise a fine classmate and friend. But knowing that she killed dozens of people is still making me shiver when I see her.

And from what Kyoko told me (it was her first time meeting Jack, actually), she was the same. I wasn't there when the fainted Toko woke up as Jack, but imagining Kyoko being scared is honestly difficult… She looks the type to never be afraid of anything, but yeah, deep down, she's a person like all of us, so I understand why she would be scared. And she worked on that case, so she probably knows better than me. But as I told her today, we must trust in Jack not to do anything detrimental to the group, or we'll just live in paranoia and fear, just another form of despair. And the less despair we put ourselves through, the better.

We got a chance to spend some time together in the Rec Room by playing games and chatting, and it did take our minds off things. I think you know that too, but we desperately need that right now. Everything to forget that the outside world is burning and that we're stuck in there.

Then, by coincidence, we met Toko (as Toko) again later after Byakuya kicked her out of the library (typical Toko & Byakuya interaction!). She seemed frustrated that we were here, but Kyoko and I still managed to glean some information. Toko doesn't seem too fond of her second personality, as she thinks she gets in her and Byakuya's way… Without even mentioning the fact that her "romance" with Byakuya was over before it even began, I take pity on Toko. She must have gone through tough times to develop a split personality like that, and I totally understand why she would want to get rid of her. I don't know much about all that, though, so I don't know if it's even possible. Once again, you know better than I do (lucky you, haha!). After that, Kyoko and I went back to my dorm and spent some more time together.

Another day, and no real progress. We still hold strong though, and we'll continue to, until I can meet you, in a free and hopeful world once again.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

When Makoto pushed Kyoko into the water, it basically meant war. Kyoko Kirigiri was not one to back down from an attack against her, boyfriend or not.

"I'll get you, Naegi!" she swore, her head resurfacing from the water after the surprise fall into the pool. "Don't even try to run away!"

 _Uh-oh… Better be gone quick!_ Makoto thought, but before he could even think of escaping a situation that promised to be perilous, he found himself being pushed by two strong hands on his back. "Aaaaaah-!"

*SPLASH*

The Ultimate Lucky Student felt the water cool his body in an instant, as he realized he'd been pushed into the pool, very much like he had pushed Kyoko a moment before.

And considering they were only three in the area; it wasn't hard for him to determine the culprit. "Hey Hina, what was that for?!" he asked the pro swimmer, pouting.

"That's called female solidarity, Makoto!" Hina answered, sticking out her tongue playfully at her friend. She winked at the Ultimate Detective who returned a radiant smile. "And you better get ready, because there's more from where that came from!"

And with that, the Ultimate Swimming Pro joined her two classmates in the water, although much more elegantly than Makoto and Kyoko. Her jump was smooth, as was her entry into the water. She joined them in a second, showing off just how talented she was in the water, and why her talent was hers and not anyone else's.

 _Hina really is an amazing swimmer!_ Makoto realized as she caught up to him and his girlfriend. "My guts tell me I should swim away while I still can, shouldn't I…?" he asked weakly, feeling the two girls' wrath about to be unleashed upon him.

"I think you should, Makoto," Kyoko told him with a smirk. "Although I doubt you'd be able to escape Hina for long."

"You got that right!" the girl in question agreed, before pursuing the Luckster, who had attempted to make a run - or rather a swim - for it. And to no one's surprise, she caught him in less than five seconds. "Got him! What punishment do you want to put him through, Kyoko?"

"P-Punishment?! H-Hey, I just pushed her into the water, I don't need to be punished!" the lucky student defended himself and tried to free himself from Hina's grasp, but failed miserably. "A-Ah lemme go!"

"Nope!" Hina told him with a grin, while Kyoko caught up to them.

"Good job, Hina." the detective said with a thankful nod to her friend. "Now, Mr. Naegi, why exactly did you push me into the water…?"

"Oh, c'mon, it was just a little joke!" the Ultimate Lucky Student argued. "And Hina got me back anyway, so please don't punish me…?"

"Hm…" she seemed to think about it. "I'll admit I do not have any idea for punishment in mind… Any ideas, Hina?"

"Let's see… How about… The two of you make out in the pool?"

"…" silence from Makoto.

"…" silence from Kyoko.

"Hm… Did I say something wrong…?" Hina asked, noticing the awkward silence that had invaded the swimming pool. "Hello, anyone there?"

"Hina, you _do_ know that it was supposed to be a punishment for Makoto…?" the lavender-haired girl wondered, and upon receiving a nod from her friend, continued "Well, first this involves me as much as it involves Makoto, and two, in what world is that a punishment?!"

"Oh, don't be like that! I just want to see you kiss!" the swimmer said, looking disappointed. "You are lucky enough to be a couple, so you can show poor old me a kiss or two, can't you?!"

A blush went up to the couple's cheeks as one of their best friends asked to see something they would normally do mainly in private. Leon and Sayaka were exceptions, but that was because they were also a couple. Okay, Chihiro had seen one also, but it was for Alter Ego… And perhaps Celeste had seen one too, but it was to prove a point…

 _Now that I think about it, the number of people who haven't seen us kiss in there is pretty low…_ Makoto realized, recalling all those events. He and Kyoko exchanged a look, trying to gauge the other's thoughts. They seemed to be in agreement, the lucky student realized.

"Hm, Hina? Could you let go of me, though?" Makoto asked, as his arms were still stuck and he couldn't swim to his girlfriend.

"O-Oh, sorry…" she released her grip on him, allowing the boy to join his girlfriend. "And it's okay if you don't want to do it, y'know… It was just a suggestion…"

"I think it's fine… If it's fine with you, Makoto…" Kyoko said, taking her boyfriend's hands with her own gloved one while making sure they stayed afloat.

"Yeah, you can kiss me, Kyoko." he said out loud, then leaned into her ear and whispered "You always can, Kyoko, you know that? You're my girlfriend."

She smiled and whispered back "Yes, I know. Then come here." she pulled him back then wrapped her arms behind his neck and brought his lips to her in a soft yet hungry kiss, which Makoto eagerly returned.

They stayed like that for a good little moment, pulling back momentarily to catch their breath, before going right back to the other's lips, their tongues caressing each other and sending bolts of pleasure through their bodies.

 _Kyoko's lips feel as good as ever…_ He thought during the kiss, as the sweetness of his girlfriend made his heart pound faster. _God, how I'd love to remain like this forever…_

He leaned in, his chest brushing against the thin fabric of Kyoko's one-piece swimsuit, and against her breasts. The quick touch must have triggered something in the detective girl, as Makoto felt her become even more passionate in the kiss.

When they finally pulled out, their eyes shined with overflowing love.

"I love you, Makoto."

"I love you too, Kyoko."

"Aww, that was so sweet!" Hina said from a few feet away as the two lovers turned back towards her. "I can't wait to find a boyfriend so I can experience it myself!"

"If you want to know the truth, Hina, I am rather surprised that you haven't ever been in a relationship before," Kyoko stated surprisingly. "You clearly fare better than I in terms of beauty, and I'm sure you were way more approachable than I was before Makoto made me change."

"Oh, what kind of nonsense are you spouting now, Kyoko?!" the swimmer asked, almost angrily. "You're absolutely pretty! I'd even say you're the prettiest in the class, and I know Makoto would agree with me! You say he lacks self-confidence, but you do too!"

"H-Hina… T-Thank you…"

 _She's right, Kyoko… You're much more beautiful than you think…_ Makoto thought as he brushed his girlfriend's cheek with a wide smile. _And it's my role as your boyfriend to make you realize that._

"You're welcome! You're my friend, so don't think I'll let you underrate yourself when you have no reason to! The same goes for you, Makoto!" Hina said. "But back to what you were saying… I feel like I'm not really ladylike, you know? My hobbies are sports and eating donuts, so I can't totally disagree… Honestly, I feel like I lack womanly charms to get in a relationship…"

"Well… If you've never been in a relationship, you can't truly know, can you?" Makoto offered. "Honestly, I never would have thought I had what it took to have a girlfriend, Hina. I'm lucky Kyoko didn't ask for too much out of me, because I was totally inexperienced when we got together, and I still am!"

"Same here," Kyoko said with a nod of agreement. "While I imposed it on myself as part of my detective training, I never considered myself ladylike either, Hina. And honestly, if _I_ managed to find a boyfriend I love so much, then I'm sure you can too. And maybe sooner than later, actually."

"Yeah, Kyoko's right, Hina." the boy backed up his girlfriend's words. "There is absolutely no reason why you wouldn't find the person you're looking for. I mean, before I got with Kyoko, I had the hugest crush on Sayaka, so these things come and go. Actually…" he paused, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "Have you ever crushed on someone in the past? That might be a good starting point… I think?"

"Oh, about that…" she blushed a bit at that question, feeling a little embarrassed. Her two friends picked up on that in a heartbeat.

"It looks like Ms. Asahina's got a crush on someone!" Makoto playfully commented. "Come on, Hina, who is it? You can tell us; we certainly won't judge you!"

"Indeed. I'll admit I am quite curious, as I can't see what type of boys you would be into." Kyoko added and quickly corrected herself. "Or perhaps girls, even."

"Well… I'm more into boys, although I'd take a loving girlfriend before a boyfriend who doesn't care for me any day of the week." the swimmer said much more seriously, and earned a nod of agreement from her two classmates. "That's embarrassing to say, though… This is something I didn't even tell Sakura, so it better remain a secret, alright?!"

"You have my word, Hina," Kyoko promised.

"Yeah, I promise not to say a thing either, Hina," Makoto said too.

The athlete smiled before speaking up again. "W-Well, there are actually two boys I've ever crushed on, one in the past, and one now… The first… was you, Makoto."

"S-Say what?!" both the Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Detective gasped and exclaimed, but Makoto beat Kyoko to the punch and talked first. "Y-You had a crush… ON ME?! W-What for?!"

"I-I don't know! I found you kinda cute, and you seemed a nice guy!" she explained, fighting the blush from coming to her face. "S-Sorry, Kyoko, this isn't against you or anything. I mean, I don't crush on Makoto anymore, as we became friends and I realized he wasn't really my type to become my boyfriend."

"N-No, it's fine, it's just…" Kyoko paused, taking _that_ in. "I just never expected you to have had a crush on Makoto…"

 _Hina had a crush on me… That's definitely not something I would have ever expected!_ The Luckster mused, still looking really surprised himself. _I was crushing so much on Sayaka back then that I failed to notice there was a girl crushing on me in Hina, and that I was missing the love of my life every time I was with Kyoko!_

"Honestly, me neither," Hina said. "But it wasn't anything too serious, more of a childish crush than anything."

"Then who's the lucky boy who won your heart, Hina?" Kyoko asked, as curious as her boyfriend had ever seen her be.

 _Looks like Kyoko can enjoy some gossip, too, like any high-school girl…_ He thought amusingly, as his girlfriend seemed eager to know more about her best friend's secret crush. _Well, after learning that Hina had a crush on me… I can understand why, after all._

"A-About that… Argh, I'm ashamed to say it!" Aoi exclaimed, her cheeks flushing red. "And it's not like I have a chance with him anyway! Nor am I sure I really want to!"

"Wait… So it's someone already in a relationship?" Makoto wondered, trying to piece out the name from the clues Hina was - consciously or not - giving them. "And you're not sure you really want to have a chance with them… let's see…"

"The only boys we know in a relationship are Makoto, with me, and Leon, with Sayaka…" Kyoko began summing up, with Makoto nodding. "Oh, and eventually Byakuya, if we consider… him in… a relationship- WAIT A MINUTE!"

 _Yeah, that seems to be it…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student thought as Kyoko apparently drew her own conclusion, and from the Ultimate Swimming Pro's reaction, they had gotten it right on the money.

"Y-You're crushing… ON BYAKUYA?!" Makoto had never seen Kyoko being curious as she had just been, nor had he even seen her as surprised as she was now, the Genocide Jack reveal notwithstanding.

"That's pretty surprising, yeah." the boy said. "The two of you are always disagreeing…"

"That's putting it lightly!" the detective added. "Not only do you always disagree with him, which seems to be a universal constant among this class, if you count out Celeste and Toko, but you're also the one arguing against him the most fiercely… And now you're telling us you're crushing on him…?! I've been trained not to show surprise, but even I have my limits!"

"P-Pretty surprising, huh…?" the swimmer lowly said, confirming their suspicions. "Yeah… that's pretty miserable, isn't it…?"

And with her secret revealed, Hina lost her most of her spirit and looked utterly ashamed.

"I hate his mentality, I hate his arrogance, I hate everything he does, and yet… he's still handsome, and there's something in him that I like…" she admitted. "I don't know… I'm known as someone who likes to argue, and I'm used to my spirit overcoming people in arguments, but the way we can have disagreements and he can stand up to my will to expose him for the arrogant prick he is… for some reason, I like it…"

"Hina…" _That must be a tough situation to deal with…_ Makoto thought as he and Kyoko looked over to their friend fondly. Makoto swam the distance separating them and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emotions are what they are, you don't need to be ashamed to feel a certain way. And I can see why a competitive girl like you would like that in Byakuya. Isn't competitiveness the reason you and Sakura are best friends?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is… But still… I feel like it's wrong… I mean, it's probably just a little crush like I had on you, and I'll meet my one true love in the future, but still… I… feel uneasy about it."

"I did too, Hina." Kyoko chipped in with her own experience. "Coming to terms with the fact that I liked Makoto wasn't easy, but once I was able to properly organize my feelings, I realized that it wasn't anything to panic or feel ashamed over, even if it was a very foreign feeling for me. And while it's not exactly for the same reason, I think we're quite similar, Hina."

"You think so? I mean… you and Makoto work so well together, it's as if you were made for each other the day you were born! Meanwhile, he's just a prick and I'm just a girl with above-average athletic abilities… and he's already dating a girl, too."

"You mean Celeste?" Makoto wondered. Hina nodded weakly. "Hm… Well, they've gotten close, but I don't think they're really dating. Celeste has a crush on him, that's for sure." he and Kyoko recalled her embarrassment when the Ultimate Affluent Progeny was brought up that one time and knew that was the truth. "But I'm not exactly sure Byakuya likes her back _this_ way. I mean, sure, he probably sees in her someone more interesting than in many of us because they share some traits, but… We've gotten so used to Byakuya being rude and condescending that we think he's dating the first girl he's not as cold and condescending with."

"That was very well put, Makoto," Kyoko said with a smile to her boyfriend, who looked embarrassed. "And I think it's very true, too. I think you'd need to talk with him some more, to see if you couldn't have anything in common our year and a half together didn't bring to light."

"Having things in common with him?! No thanks!" Hina rejected the idea immediately, a little disgusted by the mere thought. "The only thing I like in him is that I can argue with him, to balance out the times I spend with friends like you two, or Sakura. Don't get me wrong, he's an asshole and there are times I'd like to kick his butt, but… that's kinda the reason I like him. And I also owe him…"

"You owe him? How?" Makoto asked. "Byakuya doesn't seem the kind to do much for others unless it benefits him." that way of thinking was one the Ultimate Lucky Student couldn't disagree with more, but some slight changes from the heir made him have hope.

"Yeah, I know that, and I still can't wrap my head around it… Maybe you remember on the day of Sayaka's concert with Ibuki when we were waiting for Ms. Yoshida?" the swimmer questioned. Seeing Makoto and Kyoko nod, she went on. "Well, I mentioned something about him saving me from thieves on the street, right? It was on a Friday, as I was leaving the campus, I was attacked by a bunch of thieves, and while I managed to beat some of them up, they overwhelmed me at one point."

"R-Really?" _It's kinda hard to imagine someone as athletic as Hina being overwhelmed… but I suppose with enough people, you might be able to do it… or you'd need another Ultimate like Sakura or Mukuro…_

"Yeah. And guess who came to my rescue?"

"Byakuya." the lavender-haired girl finished.

"Exactly." the Ultimate Swimming Pro nodded. "He was in a limo, and all of a sudden, his group of armed men all came to my rescue, with him walking arrogantly on the scene. I thanked him and asked him why he did it, and he simply said that he'd take an Ultimate plebian over normal plebeians."

 _That might be the most Byakuya-esque thing to say ever…_ Makoto thought with a sweatdrop but didn't say anything.

"I was still shocked after that, so he agreed to bring me to the headquarters of his family's company until I was feeling better." the lucky student and the detective stayed silent, letting Hina continue. "I don't know if they were servants or simply employees, but the people working for him were all very nice, and he insisted that I was treated nicely while I was there, as surprising as that might seem… I went home later that day, but it left me with conflicting feelings."

The two other Ultimates were left speechless. Not only had they learned that their arrogant classmates might have more depth to him than simply arrogance, but that he could also care for his classmates, although he would never say it.

"That was… strangely nice of him," Kyoko said, breaking the silence. "I understand why you were shocked, as I'll admit it leaves even I quite baffled…"

"Yeah, even if he isn't as bad as before," Makoto recalled his introduction to Byakuya on the first day at Hope's Peak, and how he had insulted him before looking down on Sayaka's career. "I didn't think he would do something this considerate for one of us…"

"You tell me…" Hina sighed. "Honestly, as it was happening, I thought it was a dream until I went home and realized it wasn't. And since then… his help back then made me change my view of him. I still consider him to be an insufferable prick with an overinflated ego, but I also know he has a caring side, and I'd like to bring it out more often… That's why I argue with him so much, so he can show that side of him instead of that condescending attitude…"

Makoto was deep in thought. _Is it possible that Byakuya is not really the person we think he is? I never had any doubts that he could change for the better, but from what Hina told us, that's slightly more than a change… I always figured as the heir to an important family, he had a reputation to uphold, hence his arrogance, but maybe he does care for us, in his own way…?_

"That is unselfish of you. I'm not sure everyone here would have the patience to try and make him grow." the detective stated genuinely. "Makoto would, and I'm sure that now that you told us this, he'll try to make him change even more, but other than him and you, I doubt there is anyone here who cares enough to even try."

_That's right… Most people here dislike him because of how he treated everyone, so I can't really blame them, and the two people who really like him, Celeste and Toko, like him for the personality he had right now, so if he were to change it…_

Even for an idealist like the Luckster, it was difficult to imagine the Ultimate Affluent Progeny blending into the group completely, but he felt that with what they had learned, it wasn't an impossibility, but simply something that would take time.

_And if Hina really wants to see him change, although her methods for doing so might not be the most efficient, I think we have a legitimate shot at succeeding. I never would have thought she could have a crush on him, but now that she explained everything, it doesn't seem that surprising…_

"Yeah, well… You won't see me tailing him as Toko does simply because I want him to change, you know? It's not because I might like him more than it appears that I'll become his servant like she is!" Hina commented, looking quite prideful herself there. "If he changes, then I think it's good for everyone, but if he doesn't, then I think I'll continue to hate him."

Her smile as she said that made Makoto and Kyoko laugh, the fact that their swimmer friend could say that about a boy she crushed on making them realize that it was something only her would do. Because at the end of the day, Aoi Asahina was still the sweet girl who held her friends in really high esteem, and who'd kick the ass of anyone who either tried to hurt them or mocked them.

And while her love life was as empty as Makoto's had been before he entered Hope's Peak, he had hope for his friend. Would it be with the Togami heir, or with someone else entirely, he didn't know, but he knew that she'd find the person she'd need by her side, as he had found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his days with, in Kyoko Kirigiri.

* * *

Day Two-Hundred and Sixty-Eight:

I have a HUGE piece of gossip for you, future me! Well, actually two, but they're both about the same person. Okay, since I know, it means that you know too, but Hina - maybe my best female friend outside of Sayaka - had a crush on me! I mean… Kyoko developed a crush on me after I helped her with issues tracing back to her childhood, and I honestly never thought anyone else would have had a crush on little old me!

But that's not even the most surprising news I have for you! The past tense in what I just told you was important, because Hina is now crushing on someone else, and you'll never know who it is. Well, I guess you do, but it's BYAKUYA! Yeah, Byakuya Togami, the guy she keeps arguing with almost every day because she deems him too arrogant! To say that Kyoko and I were surprised when she told us would be the understatement of the century! Of the millennium!

She explained that when they argued, she liked the fact that he wouldn't back down, even with the amount of spirit she has (you know Hina, you can't keep her in place for ten seconds!). She did insist on the fact that she hated his behavior and his arrogance, but that she knew he had a different and softer side, that she absolutely wants to bring out more often. To make a long story short, she explained that one day, as she was going home from Hope's Peak, she was attacked by thieves and Byakuya was the one to help her. She didn't give us all the details, but that's apparently when she realized he could be caring of his classmates.

Perhaps things happened by the time you read this, future me, and I'm eager to know more about all this. Aside from Toko, whose love for Byakuya (and his lack of feelings for her) is obvious, there's also Celeste who likes him, so I hope this won't turn into a battle… Anyway, I know I'll be paying an "innocent" visit to Byakuya as soon as tomorrow, haha!

Other than that, news of the outside world is few and far between, but the last time I could talk to Mom, Dad, and Komaru, they were still fine. I hope the chaos will end soon so that I can go home and help them. Perhaps I wouldn't be any help to them, but I want to be close to them, and I want Kyoko to properly meet them.

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

**_End of Part One..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events referenced by Hina during her scene will be explored more in a side story that will cover the entire timeline from Hina and Byakuya's POV, so I left some details out, knowing I'd come back to them later on. I hope the wait wasn't too long, and I did my best, with homework and other personal things taking most of my time outside of school. Anyway, I hope to have the second part of this chapter released at the end of next week, still with the objective of finishing this story by the end of the month! If you liked this first part, please comment; it helps a lot! ^^


	19. Making Sure We Hope Together (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luckster spends time with Byakuya in the library to understand him better. Then he and his girlfriend share Christmas Day together, and something important has come up...

**_Chapter Fifteen: Making Sure We Hope Together_ **

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Makoto?" Kyoko asked, still visibly very doubtful. " _He_ isn't one to have his time being wasted, and while I could never consider spending time with you a waste of time, I know he definitely could. And all that… for a piece of gossip?"

"Nah, you worry too much there, Kyoko! I'm sure it's gonna be fine!" the Ultimate Lucky Student told his girlfriend with a bright smile. "And he changed, so I'm sure he's not gonna reject me right away." _Or at least I hope so… There's some juicy info to be found there, I'm sure of it!_

Seeing his eagerness to know where everyone stood on the 'not-love-square' situation, Kyoko sighed and said "Very well. I'll come to check on you during the afternoon. Make sure I don't find you beaten up on the floor, alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. And if I see that I'm annoying him, then I'll just leave. Don't want to end up like Toko did…" a sigh of his own concluded that statement.

In fact, the day before, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy had not made it back to the dorms by nighttime without a few bruises on her booty from being kicked out so often of the library Makoto was planning to go to. And since Toko Fukawa wouldn't be Toko Fukawa if she didn't have that masochist side to her, she continued to try, although that did her more harm than good - this had actually been the case from day one.

"Yes, you do that. I'm still baffled someone in their right mind would want to spend any amount of time interacting with him when it's not absolutely necessary, but thinking that way, I would still be a heartless detective and my past would still be haunting me, so you do you, Makoto." the girl told him with a grateful smile, knowing all too well that if there was someone who could make _anyone_ open up, it had to be her boyfriend.

 _You're still grateful that I helped you, aren't you Kyoko?_ Makoto wondered, looking fondly at his girlfriend. _That makes me proud. Proud to know that, as talentless as I am, I managed to help someone this much, and especially someone as awesome as you._

With one last kiss on the lips, the two lovers parted, the detective back to her room, and the Ultimate Lucky Student towards the library, where he'd try to get as much gossip as possible…

* * *

When Makoto entered the library, a long and frustrated sigh was the first thing he heard.

"Makoto," Byakuya said, setting his book down on the table in front of him. "Might I know what brings you here? I had enough of Toko for the week, if not the entire month already today, so you might need to know that I am quite on edge."

 _Yeah, that passive-aggressive tone shows it…_ The Luckster mused, wincing as his classmate didn't waste any time showing his annoyance. "I just came to talk, I thought it'd be nice." _No way am I telling him why I really came, though!_

"Then leave. I don't need anyone to waste my time."

_Okaaaaay… Well, so much for that…_

In fact, the Togami heir was sitting where he always was, a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, with a lamp providing him with enough light to read properly. Makoto was beginning to wonder what books he had not already read, considering he spent almost all his free time in there, but he didn't want to ask any questions the Ultimate Affluent Progeny would deem pointless.

"Oh, come on! Chatting a bit can't be that much of a waste of time now, can it?" the Ultimate Lucky Student said, trying to convince him.

A futile attempt.

"It is. For someone like me to spend any amount of time with a commoner such as you or the fourteen others is an insult to the Togami name." the heir shot back, still very calm. "You should consider yourself lucky that I graced you with my presence inside this building."

 _Well, it's not like we really had a choice…_ The boy thought. Indeed, the sheltering plan had not really been a choice, but more of an obligation for anyone who cared enough for their life, Byakuya being first on the list. But then something came to mind for Makoto, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Even if I were Celeste?" he asked, making sure the heir could see him.

"Hmph. Might I know where that came from?" Byakuya questioned, closing his book once more. "I never figured you were the teasing type, Makoto Naegi."

"Well, I'm not really teasing, you know…?" _Geez, sometimes speaking to Byakuya is a pain…_ "If I were Celeste, I'm sure you'd be willing to give me some of your attention. Actually, let me rephrase that, you don't mind giving me some of your attention, but you just don't want to admit it, am I wrong?"

The affluent progeny chuckled - a rare occurrence, when he wasn't mocking someone - but then looked at Makoto with a challenging expression.

"A bold assumption, Makoto," he told him with assurance. "I'll admit to one fact, and one fact only, and it's that while I do not particularly appreciate it, living with you plebeians did show me a side of the world I had failed to know in the past. The elite, the 1%, meeting the lowly humans, the 99 remaining percent… It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be."

A hopeful smile graced the lucky student's lips as the heir said that… only to be taken away a second later.

"Don't get too excited. It wasn't boring, but that doesn't mean that you're any good, all fifteen of you. Perhaps better than a majority of commoners, but nowhere near an elite level yet. Being among the best in one field doesn't make you anybody relevant."

 _Yeah, I thought that was too easy…_ Makoto sweatdropped, as this was some usual Byakuya speech. _We'll have to take it one step at a time, it seems like._

"But for the sake of argument, and because you might actually be the sharpest tool in the plebeian shed, along with the one you are so enamored with, I'll let you develop your argument." Byakuya conceded, pointing to a second chair. Seeing Makoto not moving for a couple of seconds, he added "Come on, quicker! Don't make me repeat myself."

"Y-Yeah, sorry…" he sped up a bit, sitting in front of his classmate, who rather than looking interested in any kind of conversation, looked interested in seeing if Makoto could make his time worth it. _I guess the moment he deems me uninteresting is the moment I have to leave or he kicks me out…_

"So, you claim that I don't want to admit to the fact that I actually appreciate you plebeians' presence, and in particular Celeste's presence, correct?" the future CEO asked, Makoto nodded in response. "Now, even among lower people, you seem to have a good deal of intelligence, so I suppose I won't need to hide that Celeste and I have gotten quite close over the past few months, ever since the school party. _However_ , this is only, and I insist, _only_ , because her views of this world match mine. Well, she's still a commoner, but her mind is in the right place."

 _I don't think he's lying about that._ The Ultimate Lucky Student realized as Byakuya looked as serious as ever, not showing any kind of embarrassment that might show a lie. _So, he truly cares about Celeste just for their matching views… she'd be sad to hear that!_

"But before you continue to state the obvious, yes, I am quite aware of her romantic passion for me, as stupid as it might be." he continued, making the other boy disappointed for the Ultimate Gambler. "As I said, she might have the right ideals, but she's still nothing more than a commoner. I am already crossing lines by associating myself with the bunch of you, but my romantic partner being a plebian is out of the question."

 _Ouch…! Way to reject Toko, Celeste, and Hina at the same time!_ "R-Really? Isn't that a bit cold, Byakuya? We might be commoners, but there's more to people than their social status compared to yours. I know that if Kyoko thought like that… a talentless boy like me would still be alone, and I never would have become her boyfriend." Makoto said, trying to sway the one he considered a friend over to his side.

"Perhaps, but Kyoko's Kyoko, and I am me." he easily replied, something Makoto couldn't disagree with. Maybe their views were different, but it wouldn't be cool of him to force his onto the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

No, he would instead try to sway him with genuine actions. Perhaps it would be a waste of time, but maybe it could work!

"Yeah, you're not exactly wrong on that one…" the Luckster had to concede. _You gotta know which battles you can win._

"Of course, I'm not wrong. Who do you take me for?" this comment made Makoto sigh. "Now, are we done?"

"Hm, well… Since we were talking about views of the world, why don't you tell me more about your world, since you often say that our worlds are nothing alike?" Makoto asked with a smile and genuine interest. "I'd be very interested."

"Hmph, I suppose there is no harm in telling you, even if I doubt you'll understand a thing of what I'll say. Our worlds are indeed quite different. Diametrically different, I should say." the heir said before sighing. "Very well, what do you want to know?"

"Well, first off…" _I need to make this one count!_ He thought, making sure his question could give him some info he wanted, without annoying the affluent progeny. "You said you couldn't have a 'plebian' as a girlfriend, but you'll need to be with someone if you want your family to have another heir after you, right? So… who are you allowed to have a child with?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise before he spoke up. "A remarkably wise question, coming from you, Makoto. You truly are making progress," he said, and considering how genuine it felt, it made Makoto proud. Byakuya Togami, the one who claimed to be over everyone, had praised him for his wisdom… "I'll keep my answer brief, however. The Togami family, for several generations now, has reproduced among the other elites of this world, with a peculiar inheritance system being in place. The leader of the Togami family ensures the continuity of the name by having as many children as possible with elite women around the world. None match the greatness of the name I carry, but it needs to do. Unfortunately, with the despair-inducing events taking place now, I am afraid that other than my family, the world's elite will be in a poor shape…"

"Yeah, it all started as a revolt against the privileged Ultimates… and the outside world's elites were next…" it hurt Makoto to know he had had privileges he didn't deserve. He was no better than the late Reserve Course students, so this truly was unjust. However, he just couldn't condone violence to fight against injustice, as much as he disliked the way the Steering Committee had done things.

"Correct. And I am now faced with a question even I am not sure of the answer…" Byakuya admitted, deep in thought. "As a Togami, any woman I want can be mine, there can be no doubt about this. However, it is in my family's interest - and thus in my interest as well - that the ones who'll carry the potential heirs to my family are part of the existing elite. But if said elites were to die, then…"

"You'd be forced to reproduce with 'commoners', right?" Makoto finished and got a nod.

"Indeed. That would be quite troublesome." the heir stated. "But I suppose that the elites who'll perish during the Tragedy were not worthy of being part of the elite, to begin with, so the cards should be redistributed quite nicely. And who knows, perhaps even commoners like you might find their place among this world's elites in these troubled times?"

He, for once, smiled at him, showing that he meant every word. It was rare for the Ultimate Affluent Progeny to utter even _one_ kind word, so Makoto took that to heart.

"A part of the elite, huh?" the Ultimate Lucky Student echoed, giggling. "I'm not sure I could be a part of that, to be honest. My family is from the middle working class and I do not have anything that could make me part of the elite, now or ever." _Although they did say that anyone who graduated from Hope's Peak would be part of this 'elite'… Well, I suppose that doesn't matter anymore…_

"Well, yes, I'm not getting my hopes up too high either." Byakuya immediately agreed and got an eye-roll from Makoto as a response. "I could offer you a job as my secretary when this is all set and done if you want. The salary is $550,000 a year, for your information."

"W-What the?! $550,000 a year?!" _What the actual hell?!_ "B-Byakuya, I know you're rich, but still?!"

"You have no reason to refuse." the heir assured him. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance I'm giving you right now. I think you might have what it takes to rise above the 99%, I'm simply offering you a little push."

 _He seems serious about it…_ Makoto thought, blinking rapidly in shock. _I don't want to be rude, but I don't think anyone would *want* to work for Byakuya… But that's a lot of money… if money is still worth something, that is._

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline, Byakuya."

"Hm, what was that?"

"I can't accept such an offer, as generous as it might be." the lucky student repeated. _And I'm pretty sure there's a catch somewhere and I'll have to lick your feet or something, so nope…!_ "It would be taking the easy way, and I can't have that. My parents worked hard to make sure they could raise me and my sister Komaru to be good citizens, and I wanna honor their ideals by not taking the easy route either. I want to find my own battlefield… I want to find something I'm willing to fight and die for. That's the only way I'll be satisfied."

As Makoto concluded his little speech, Byakuya took on a thinking pose. "I expected no less from a commoner, but I suppose you're at least true to your words. Hmph, you passed my test, Makoto."

"Huh? Your test?" _So *there* was a catch to that offer!_

"Yes, as good a commoner as you might be, the thought of you being my secretary makes me uneasy, if not actually ill." the future CEO explained, without any remorse. "Still, the offer for the yearly $550,000 stands. Feel free to ask if you ever need it. I won't let anyone say that I do not honor my words."

_To offer me money to do nothing… I doubt there's anyone on this planet other than Byakuya Togami who'd do that… But at least I feel like I've gotten closer to understanding Byakuya, although there are still many things I can't quite comprehend…_

* * *

Kyoko passed by a few of her classmates on her way to the library, handwaving back at some, ignoring others. In a nutshell, 'others' basically meant Junko and Mukuro, as well as Toko. The Ultimate Detective had befriended the class, but she still had her limits.

 _I know Makoto would want me to get along with everyone, but there are people I just can't get along with. Junko's personality is detestable, Ikusaba is someone I look out for, and Toko is Toko._ She mused, reaching the door. _And of course, there's him… *sigh*_

She opened the door, revealing the Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Affluent Progeny talking to each other near where the latter liked to read his books. This was a surprise for Kyoko.

_It looks like Makoto managed to keep Byakuya's interest for this long. This is a feat of its own, really._

"Oh, it looks like our esteemed Ultimate Detective decided to join us," Byakuya said as he noticed her standing at the door. The mocking irony in that statement didn't go unnoticed by Kyoko.

"Hey, Kyoko!" Makoto called her out, smiling. "What's up?"

"I just thought I'd come and check on what the two of you were doing since it's been a little while since you've left," she explained, walking inside. "I'm glad to see our esteemed Ultimate Affluent Progeny didn't beat you up while I was gone."

She directed that statement right at Byakuya, who simply 'hmphed' in response. "It would be undignified of me to use my hands on a commoner, Kyoko. And for the record, I'll admit that Makoto's presence was sufferable, a rare feat, among you all."

"I'm very glad to hear that. I always thought no one of us commoners could keep you entertained, except for Celeste." the lavender-haired girl shot him back, smirking. "To hear that my boyfriend can keep you as good of a company as your _girlfriend_ can, you'll make me jealous, really."

"Watch your words, _Kirigiri._ " the heir advised with a darkening tone. "This plebeian's presence has been acceptable, but that doesn't mean that yours is," he added, pointing at Makoto. "If you just came here to insinuate foolish things, then I suggest you and your boyfriend leave before I kick you out as I did Toko."

"You're welcome to try, Byakuya, although I'd suggest you reconsider your plans before doing anything that could land you with a high-heeled boot pinning you to the floor," she warned him, putting her stoic mask back on and not letting any emotion show. "I doubt neither Celeste nor Toko would take it well to see you like this."

Byakuya gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Will you stop at nothing to try and prove falsities? You should know that I already went through Makoto's questioning regarding that issue. I was actually surprised to know a commoner such as him had an interest in the lifestyle of the chosen one."

 _He's slowly starting to get on my nerves…_ Kyoko thought but made sure to keep that emotion in check for the time being. "You call Makoto a commoner, Byakuya, but you don't even realize that he's a far better man than you are. He respects you enough to listen to your arrogant and narcissist self-praise, so I think you should listen to him some more. Trust me, there is much you could gain by listening to him."

"Hmph, I think you're quite mistaken, Kyoko." Byakuya let out a mocking chuckle before standing up and pointing at the Kirigiri detective. "I do not owe anyone any form of respect. Because while you were inheriting your family's detective teachings, I was fighting with my life to earn my greatness. I became the chosen through countless fights, and I now stand atop this world as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. You couldn't even grasp what I went through, even if you tried."

"Oh, believe me, I have other things to do than to try and comprehend you, Byakuya," she told him, not backing down. "And you might consider me however you like; you won't hear me complain. However," she paused, giving him her Kirigiri glare. "you haven't heard the last of me if you continue to treat Makoto this way. Because while you were fighting those countless fights of yours, Makoto made me change, and I now stand stronger for it."

She pointed her own finger at him, the atmosphere tensing as she did so.

"Trust my words, Byakuya Togami, never in a million years will you be half as good as Makoto Naegi is, even if you try. You belittle others; very well, I won't stop you. But there is something you lack, and it's what will make you fall from your pedestal one day. It's what other people call having 'feelings', Byakuya. And all you can do is mock them for it. A friendly word of warning - someday that attitude is going to come back and bite you. Hard."

_It's what Makoto made me understand, and I won't let you look down on what he taught me, Byakuya._

The Togami heir simply smiled. "You'll forgive me if I'm not quaking in my boots. Why, I never knew you had that much sentimentalism in you, Kirigiri… What happened to the heartless and emotionless Ultimate Detective we all came to know? Was all that washed away by your beloved's foolish sense of emotionalism? A shame."

"G-Guys, calm down!" Makoto finally spoke up, seeing his two classmates glaring at each other. "Our situation is already bad enough as it is! We don't need to add internal conflicts to the mix!"

The two Ultimates kept quiet, unable to deny the Luckster's words. Perhaps they didn't like each other, but their situation called for unity, not division. Makoto tried his best every day to achieve that unity, but there were still people between who it simply didn't work.

Kyoko knew that and actually felt some guilt. She was his girlfriend, and the very least she could do was not ruining his efforts to bring everyone together.

 _I am acting petty…_ She thought. _Makoto deserves better than that. I shouldn't have let myself carried away by Byakuya's taunts…_

Smiling at her favorite Luckster who had once again made her realize she was wrong, Kyoko said, "Yes, you're right, my apologies. I'll be going now. Makoto, feel free to come and knock on my door. As for you, Byakuya, I still think you should give my words some thought. I trusted in Makoto's words, even if it took me time, and I benefited from it. You should too, or you won't even realize just how much you're missing on. Goodbye."

"Later, Kyoko!" Makoto said with a wide smile and a wave of the hand. Meanwhile, Byakuya stayed silent.

With one last bow, the girl headed for the door to return to her dorm room, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend's countless attempts at making her change into who she now was, fruitless until he finally got through to her.

_I wonder if Byakuya will get the hidden message in my last words…? Knowing him, it's most likely he won't even consider them, but he really should. Loneliness will only get him so far._

* * *

_Could Kyoko have been talking about *that* when she said that Byakuya should give her words some thought?_ Makoto wondered, deep in thought. _I mean, she's not wrong… if he doesn't realize that the way he's acting right now will only get him to be all alone when this situation is over, then he'll probably regret it…_

"Naegi. I have a question for you." Byakuya said, breaking the lucky student's train of thought.

"A-Aaah!" Makoto jumped in place, not expecting to be called like that. "Y-Yeah, what is it?" _He took me by surprise there! I wonder what he wants to ask me?_

"Kirigiri's last words. What do they mean?" he asked straightforwardly, sitting back on his chair. "You know her better than anyone; you should know. I have this feeling that her words had a hidden meaning to them."

"What Kyoko meant?" _So he did bring it up, after all… I'm surprised he didn't just wave her words off and change the subject…_ "Well, I think she meant that you should try and become friends with everyone instead of looking at them as nuisances. It might be hard for you to do so considering your family status and all, but… really, you're missing out on a lot, Byakuya."

"… Is that what she meant, then? If I didn't know better, I would think you were the one doing the talking back then." he stated, making Makoto blush a little. "There is something you need to understand, however, Makoto. Until I'm proven wrong - which I defy you to try and do - I will not agree to your naïve thoughts of friendship. Some of you - the likes of Celeste or yourself being prime examples - have managed to get my attention, however, we are not friends. I hold you in higher regards than I'd do other commoners, but we are _not_ friends."

"Byakuya…" Makoto sighed. "I consider you a friend, you know? Perhaps you don't see me this way, but I do. And I know for a fact that there are plenty of others who see you that way. Or at least, who _would want_ to see you that way."

"Pray tell, who?" the heir questioned with an eye-roll. "I am well aware that many in this class dislike me, and I frankly couldn't care less. Outside of you and your blind trust, and the likes of Toko and Celeste who seem to be blinded by their unhealthy adoration of me, although to different extents, I doubt anyone sees me as a 'friend', as you put it."

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto exclaimed, making the affluent progeny raise an eyebrow. "You don't see it because you think our class is like your family! No one's here to fight you over your title, Byakuya! The thing is, since you distrust others so much, they don't want to get to know you better! But I know that you're not just an arrogant guy with an overinflated ego!"

This earned him a glare from the Togami heir. "S-Sorry, but that's what most people think! You didn't show them your good side, but it's not too late! The few people who've seen your kinder and more considerate side definitely know that you can be their friends, me first and foremost!" _Well, not first, but I can't tell him *that*!_

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny readjusted his glasses and spoke to answer. "My 'kinder and more considerate side', you say? Interesting… And who do you think has ever seen this 'kinder and more considerate side' of me you refer to?" he asked, quoting him with his fingers. "I don't exactly recall giving anyone favors."

"W-Well, what about Celeste and I?" Makoto offered, making sure to focus and not slip up. "We've seen you smile while chatting with her, and we wouldn't be here having this conversation if you didn't care about me at all. And I'm sure Kyoko would be willing to become your friend if the two of you _actually_ tried to befriend each other instead of arguing pointlessly!"

"Fine, I'll concede that point," Byakuya said after a moment. "Perhaps I'll try to tolerate the others for a while." seeing Makoto's eyes lit up with happiness, the heir quickly added, "Don't get your hopes up. Only for a while, and if I realize that your ideas are as foolish as they sound, then I'll just continue to spend my precious time here, gaining knowledge and leave you plebeians to your lower lives, understood?"

 _Finally, some progress!_ Makoto thought, beaming with excitement. _I was almost about to give up, but I seem to have found the words to get through to him!_ "Yeah! Don't worry, I'll make sure the others do their best to accept you, too!"

"Yes, you do that. For now, though, I think we've both lost enough of our respective time." the blonde said, looking at his pocket watch. "If you want to spend any time with your girlfriend, then I suggest you get going."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll give you some peace and quiet." the Ultimate Lucky Student said with a smile. "See you later, Byakuya!"

He didn't get an answer. _I guess some things never change, do they?_ Makoto was happy as he came out of the library, realizing that at long last, he had gotten Byakuya to truly change. _I've done my part, now it's up to him to make a choice…_

* * *

Day Two-Hundred and Sixty-Nine:

As I said I'd do yesterday, I spent most of the afternoon with Byakuya today. It was… an experience, but I feel like I got to know him better, and I really think he's changing for the better. It was a long and tough battle, but I'm kinda proud I managed to make him change. Well, you'll be the judge of how well I did, haha.

I originally went there to try and learn what he really thought of the girls with a crush (if not an outright obsession) on him: Toko, Celeste, and Hina. Well, I didn't get to ask straight questions, so I had to be a bit sneaky and I asked him about his family and who he could have children with, since "plebeians" (I hope he stopped calling people that by the time you read this…) are apparently out of the question. And so I learned that the Togami family produced heirs by having children with women from the upper-class all around the world. He didn't tell me much more, but I suppose that they then have to prove their abilities to lead the family, which means that Byakuya was the best out of all of his siblings. Good for him, I guess…

But there's a catch, and he knows it. Future me knows better about how the world is doing than I do, but when it began, the Tragedy hit the elite first, so Byakuya isn't sure there'll be any women of his taste for him to have children with. Ah, rich people and their issues! ^^ Until then, who knows, perhaps he'll have changed enough to find interest in a girl from the class? I dearly hope so.

Among other things, he offered me a job as his secretary with an absurd salary, which I refused, before he told me that it was a test, anyway. I could still take the money if I wanted, but not the job (go figure…). For some reason, he seems to tolerate me more than the others, and I seriously don't know if I should be glad or not… I guess I'll look to the bright side of things and be glad.

We talked for a long time until Kyoko came to check up on me, and the two had an argument. One of my biggest hopes for you and the others in the future is that you managed to settle that argument issue between everyone. It's taking a toll on the group's mood, and we clearly don't need that right now (and neither do you, most likely). I had to stop them before things got out of hand, and I was lucky enough that Kyoko realized how silly they were being and apologized. I'm always happy when I see just how much Kyoko changed. She really is an amazing person, and I'm so glad I helped her. Hands down the best decision of my life.

And the better part for last, Byakuya agreed to try and befriend the others (or at least, get closer to them… I won't expect too much too soon or I'll be disappointed!) for a while. I'll have to do my best to make sure it works, or he'll just go back to spending his life in the library. And maybe he doesn't see me as a friend, but I do, and I always help my friends! So I'll make sure he understands just how great friendship can be, and if I succeeded, then you already know.

No luck for Hina right now, I suppose, but I don't think it's the last I've heard of this… If Kyoko got with me, of all people, then surely Byakuya can find the right person!

Your past self,  
Makoto Naegi

* * *

*knock* *knock*

Makoto was as excited as ever when he came to knock on his girlfriend's door. Today was a special day, for more reasons than one. First off, even if the world wouldn't be celebrating it, today was December 25, Christmas Day. The class had planned a special lunch for the occasion, and he was looking forward to that.

However, this day also had another meaning to it, as it was the nine-month anniversary of their couple since their romance had begun on March 25, a time that seemed so distant to everyone. And thus, Kyoko and Makoto had planned to spend the entire day together, and the Luckster had lots of ideas of things they could do to celebrate another monthly anniversary. They had not missed one, and the special opportunity made it important that they didn't miss it today either.

The door opened, revealing the Ultimate Detective on the other side. "Oh, Makoto, hi." she greeted with a wide smile at the sight of her boyfriend. "Merry Christmas." _How long has it been since I last celebrated Christmas?_ She wondered, unable to remember any familial parties, neither with her parents nor with Fuhito.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoko. And Happy Anniversary, too." he wished her, embracing her tightly. They pulled back quickly, and Makoto continued. "I can't believe it's already been nine months since we got together, but I'm as happy as I was back then. Things have happened, but I'm glad we're still there together."

"Why, of course! I have no intention of leaving you anytime soon, Makoto, don't worry." Kyoko assured him with a grin. "Especially with the news I have for you."

"News? What do you mean?" _I didn't expect news! Let's hope for it to be the good kind of news!_

Considering the smile on his girlfriend's face, the Ultimate Lucky Student was pretty confident that for once, instead of despair, this news would carry some hope.

"I'll explain. But don't be shy, come in." she invited him inside, and Makoto didn't make her wait, as he entered and sat on her bed while she closed the door behind her. "I prefer to close since this is pretty personal. Well, extremely personal, actually."

"It's personal? Did something come up with your father?" Makoto asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Actually, yes, you're absolutely right." the girl said, seating next to her beloved boyfriend and removing one glove before taking his hand with hers. The unexpected skin contact made Makoto's entire body relax. "We had a talk yesterday, and well… I swallowed my pride and officially reconnected with him."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Makoto's mind went on overflow. And just as the lavender-haired Ultimate was about to speak up again to break the silence, the Luckster wrapped her into another hug, even tighter than the last.

"K-Kyoko! *sob* I-I'm so glad!" he cried in her arms as she began to stroke his back softly. "I'm so happy for you! *sob* Y-You… You couldn't offer me a better Christmas present, even if you tried! K-Kyoko… I'm so proud of you… _my love_ … *sob*"

"M-Makoto…" she began to tear up a bit in emotion, her boyfriend's loving words and affectionate gesture making her heart go crazy. It had been nine months since they'd gotten together, but Kyoko had never felt her love for the boy being so intense. They had continued to call each other by their first names, and the detective was completely fine with that. But now… hearing the boy she loved more than she loved anyone on this damn planet call her _his love_ like that… "T-Thank you, Makoto. Thank you for all the help you gave me. Thank you for being there at all times. Thank you for being the one I so desperately needed in my life… I can't imagine life without you now, Makoto, and I'll make sure to return the kindness and love you keep showing me!"

Kyoko pulled away from the hug, only to look at the lucky student right in his hazel eyes and press a lovely kiss on his lips, which he didn't wait to return in full. Their passion and all their love for the other was evident, and they felt those feelings growing even stronger every second.

Perhaps their situation was grim, but God did those moments make up for that.

*driiiing*

After a few minutes of repeated kisses and whispering of nice words, they were interrupted by the high-pitched ringing of the Ultimate Lucky Student's e-handbook.

"Looks like I've got a message…" Makoto said as they were forced to pull away and he took out the device in question. "Let's see…" _I wonder who it could be? As much as I would love to talk to them, Mom, Dad, and Komaru it's not possible anymore… And if the others need to see me, then they can just come…_

"I'd make a guess and say it's my father," Kyoko said as her boyfriend opened the message. Once she got a quick look at it, she added, "Seems like I was right." _I expected as much._

"Yeah, it's from your father. Let's see…"

" _To Makoto,_

_Good morning, Makoto. I know today is a special day for you for more than one reason, but I would like to request a bit of your time as soon as possible. You might actually be well-aware of it by now, but there is something I would like to discuss with you. Feel free to come to my living quarters on the second floor of the dormitories. And please do not panic! I am not going to eat you!_

_\- Jin Kirigiri"_

"Hm, your father wants to see me… I don't want to turn him down, but we had planned to spend this day together…" Makoto said, a little disappointed. He was curious in speaking with the Headmaster, but he didn't want his plans with his girlfriend to go to waste as a result.

"It's okay, Makoto, you can go," Kyoko told him smilingly. "I'm sure he won't take too much of your time, and I can always wait a little bit. Besides… I think you need to hear what he has to tell you." _Because I know what he'll say, and those are words you deserve to hear, Makoto._

"O-Oh, okay… Do you think I should go now, though?" the lucky student asked. "I don't want to miss Christmas breakfast with you!" _I've been waiting for this day for so long, I want to make the most of it!_

"Well, I'm sure my father can wait for that long, so we can go and have breakfast together, yeah." the detective answered, smiling as she placed her glove back on her hand. "Lead the way, Makoto."

With a nod, Makoto stood up and exited the room with Kyoko closely following him and closing the door behind them, on their way to the dining hall for the beginning of a very special day for the two lovers.

 _Spending Christmas with Makoto Naegi… Even if we couldn't buy presents, I'm most definitely looking forward to it. My first Christmas in years, with my boyfriend… I guess miracles do happen…_ She thought with a small smile.

 _Am I really going to spend Christmas day with not only my best friends but also Kyoko?! It's too bad we couldn't buy presents, but I'm sure it'll be a day for the ages nonetheless! I never would have thought I'd ever be spending Christmas with a girlfriend any time soon!_ He thought with his customary hopeful smile.

And as one, they headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Breakfast had already been such a treat; Makoto wasn't sure he'd be able to eat anything for the special lunch some of his classmates were already busy preparing. Hina had volunteered to cook - since it was food-related - and others had decided to help her, her best friend Sakura, as well as Sayaka and Leon, Chihiro, and, something that had surprised pretty much everyone, even Makoto - Kyoko.

 _I actually don't know about Kyoko's cooking abilities… Considering she spent her childhood with her grandfather training to become the best detective possible, she most likely didn't cook often._ He deduced and was glad she had decided to try. _But I'm sure she'll have a great time and that whatever she'll prepare will be great!_

As for himself, Makoto was heading for the second floor of the dorms, where the Principal had his living quarters, eager to know what Kyoko's father wanted to talk to him about.

The second floor of the dorms wasn't somewhere the students often had to go to. They had lockers in which some of them kept stuff they either didn't have the space to keep in their rooms, or they thought were unrelated. The best example was Taka's, as the Class Representative kept all his school stuff inside his locker there.

As for Makoto, he didn't keep anything in there, but he knew Kyoko did, as she kept her former investigation notes there. She had put the case to rest when they had sheltered themselves in, knowing that even if she, by miracle, found the culprit behind the Tragedy, there wasn't much she could do about it.

Still, she had told Makoto that she had two main leads: first, she knew there wasn't one, but at least two perpetrators behind the Tragedy, probably a brain and its shield; and second, she was certain that the root of this evil had been firmly planted within Hope's Peak, possibly close to them. Though she had acquitted her classmates and her father right off the bat, and with the students of Class 77th out of the picture, it didn't leave her with many options.

In any case, the Ultimate Lucky Student had asked her to relax and take herself off her detective work, or else she would just be wasting her time. Jin had thanked Makoto for that, and for some reason, the Luckster had a feeling he'd receive some more thanks today.

*knock* *knock*

It didn't take long for the door to open and for Makoto to take in the sight of the Headmaster.

"Hello, Mr. Princi- um, Jin…" _I'll NEVER get used to that!_ "I've received your message on my e-handbook, so there I am."

"Good morning, Makoto," Jin smiled at him, showing him inside. "Come in, and thank you for coming on such short notice. There is something of importance I needed to talk to you about, actually. Make it two, now that I think about it."

 _Two things?_ Makoto wondered as he sat on a spare chair Kyoko's father had pulled out for him. "Really?"

"Yes. Well, I'll begin with some news," the man said, pulling out his personal handbook. "I've received a message from my friend Koichi, who told me of a report by the Future Foundation on your families. There are… bad news, but I suppose your title means something, because none are about your family."

"O-Oh…" _I don't think I can be happy to hear that, even if I'm delighted to hear that everyone is doing well back at home…_ "Do… Do the others know?"

"I will ask for those who have lost the most family members to come here, though I dread the time I need to tell them the news," Jin said, sighing. "Among them are Byakuya, whose entire family was found dead, and Sayaka, whose father has gone missing."

"W-Wait… W-What did you say about B-Byakuya…?!" _I couldn't have heard that right! There's no way!_

"You heard me correctly, Makoto, unfortunately. The Togami Family was the victim of a massive raid of despair forces and was reported dead by the Future Foundation. I… honestly don't want to be the one telling him that, but I have no alternative," he admitted, and the boy understood why.

 _Byakuya's entire family… perished? But he said they were the elite of the elite! They couldn't have died so easily, could they?!_ It didn't make much sense to Makoto, and he hoped his classmate would be able to endure the news. _And then there's Sayaka… Her father was her only family, so for him to be taken away from her… She didn't deserve that!_

Somehow managing not to cry, Makoto uttered a genuine "Thank you, s-sir… for trusting me enough with this…"

"You're welcome," Jin nodded, placing his handbook on his desk, and in this context, not pointing out that Makoto had called him formally again. "You are the one I trust the most, along with Kyoko, of course. And while this news is terrible, there are also signs of hope. From what Koichi told me, the district in which your family lives has been relatively unharmed, and your family is doing well. They can't contact us anymore, but apparently, your sister and parents send you words of love."

 _Mom, Dad, Komaru… I'm glad to know that you're holding on. Just… please, a little longer! Hold on a little longer so that I can see you again, and I can introduce you to Kyoko properly!_ "Thank you for telling me." the Ultimate Lucky Student said with a bow of the head.

"No need to thank me. Something else you might find interesting to know, Kyoko's grandfather Fuhito is also apparently doing fine, though he had to leave the Kirigiri household to find shelter," the man explained. "I have already informed Kyoko of this, although she didn't seem to care very much."

 _Kyoko's grandfather… The one who taught her to be a detective…_ Makoto recalled his one and only exchange with the experienced detective, when he and the Principal had argued so fiercely in front of his girlfriend. _And the one who lied to her for so long… She seems to be bitter about this, and I can't exactly blame her either._

"Now, onto the second piece of information I needed to tell you about, and what I was actually referring to in my message earlier. I think Kyoko must have already told you, but she and I have managed to reconnect and mend our relationship."

That brought a smile on the lucky student's lips, one that was matched by the Headmaster's own smile.

"And thus… I feel like I needed to thank you, Makoto. If it wasn't for you and the trust you've put in Kyoko, I don't think she ever would have changed so much." Jin added gratefully. "No words can express the gratitude I feel towards you, Makoto, but know that you have it. And I know that if there is something we both like, it's to see Kyoko with a smile on her face, and this was all your doing. You've given me my little girl back, something that I couldn't do as her father. I still feel shameful for that, but for now, I doubt I have ever been happier."

 _And neither have I, Headmaster…_ Makoto smiled fondly, realizing that this was one story he'd be able to say had a hopeful ending.

* * *

"Alright, let's eat!" Makoto proclaimed as he and his fifteen classmates sat around the table, plates worth of dishes in front of them. "And Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" they (almost) all cheered, raising their cups.

To say that the day's cooks had outdone themselves would have been an understatement: they had cooked a true feast for the whole class, and a wide variety of food now presented itself to the hungry Ultimates. Makoto was no exception, and he might actually have been the hungriest one of the bunch, as he dug in fervently, stuffing his mouth with food as if it were his last meal.

Kyoko sat next to him, and began to eat too, though much more elegantly. Perhaps her boyfriend had rubbed off on her, but not to _that_ point. Still, seeing him acting childish from time to time made her giggle, and it did ease with her fears.

Because yes, Kyoko was scared. By a kind of coincidence she just couldn't explain, _every_ dish the Ultimate Lucky Student had chosen had been prepared by her, and she feared he wouldn't like them. She was no Ultimate Chef, and while some of her classmates had given her a hand, this was still something she wanted to do on her own.

Whether or not she would regret it was still unknown to her. _I know he craves for curry, so I put some in every dish, let's hope that does the trick!_

"Hey, I don't know who prepared that, but it's really good!" the Luckster said, covering the voice of his classmates who were chatting among themselves. _Man, this is almost as good as Mom's curry! And there's some in all the dishes I took!_

"Oh, the curry? Kyoko made it!" Sayaka said, sitting on Makoto's right. "She insisted she prepared some curry, since she knew you liked it! See, Kyoko! He did like it!"

"You prepared this, Kyoko?! That's awesome! You hid your cooking skills!" he said, turning towards the detective who had more than a single pair of eyes on her.

The Ultimate Detective hid the faint blush on her cheeks with her hair, as the compliment pleased her more than she cared to admit. Being praised for something she did for the first time, by her boyfriend, no less… It did wonders for her confidence in her abilities.

"T-Thank you, Makoto… That is really kind of you," she shyly said, her boyfriend's smile making her blush redder. Hina nudged her on the arm and gave her a smile, too.

Before she could say anything, the boy went back to his plates, filling his mouth once more. The three girls, as well as Leon who was sitting on his girlfriend's right, all sighed. Perhaps Makoto was frail and small in stature, but he sure could eat like a glutton!

* * *

*burp* "Oops…"

Kyoko giggled and sweatdropped at the same time, her boyfriend's antics getting the best of her serious personality. How could someone who could have such a strong and serious side to him that he remained the most hopeful in this despairing situation also have such a childish persona?

She didn't know, and frankly, she liked him that way. "It seems someone here has eaten too much and will now suffer the consequences…"

"S-Sorry…" he apologized, and sat on his bed. _I need to learn some manners…_

"It's fine, Makoto," she assured him, smiling at him and taking one of his hands with her own. "With how much you've eaten, I wouldn't be surprised if you get a bellyache soon, though." she ruffled his hair playfully. "And deep down, you're a little boy, but I love you this way." _And it changes from Grandfather's strictness…_

She kissed him softly as proof, making him blush.

"Thanks, Kyoko. Now, what game do you wanna play?" he asked, pointing to the pile of Wii games boxes under his TV stand.

The girl inspected the names of the different games, thinking deeply. _We play a lot of Mario Kart, and while it's fun, some change might not hurt… Super Mario Galaxy is a nice game, but it's not great for co-op, so maybe not…_ "Hm, what about this one?" Kyoko said, pointing to the game at the bottom of the pile. "I don't think we've ever played it before."

"Oh, that's Wii Sports Resorts! Great choice, Kyoko!" the Ultimate Lucky Student said with great excitement before standing up and collecting the game, as well as two Wii Remotes. "We just need to make sure we don't throw the remote into the screen and we'll be fine!"

"So I take it it's a sports game?" she deduced - not really needing any Ultimate Detective talent right there.

"Yeah, it uses the motion controls of the remote to replicate real-life sport!" he explained, showing that video games were a field of expertise he was familiar with. "I suck at sports, but Wii Sports Resorts has always been a game I liked. I played it with Komaru a lot when the Wii came out, and I'm sure you'll like it too."

"Well, doing some sport certainly can't hurt me," she stated, as her boyfriend booted up the console. "Though I doubt I have any chance to win against you, if you've already played before." _And because I can imagine you playing for hours and hours against your sister, just to beat her! I know you better than you think, Makoto Naegi!_

"Nah, that doesn't mean anything, Kyoko! I'm sure you'll do fine!" the game launched and showed the variety of sports available. "Now, what sport do you want to begin with? My favorite is bowling, as it's a classic, but you're free to choose."

 _Let's see… I see golf, basketball, archery… There are too many to choose from!_ She thought, unable to make a choice, so she just said "Then bowling it is. I'll trust in your tastes, Makoto."

Her smile as she said that made the boy giggle as he pressed A on his remote and launched a game of bowling between he and his girlfriend. They chose their own Mii, which they had created already a while back, and while not identical copies, they were certainly close enough to that that they couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

"Okay, so the controls are relatively simple: you just press the B button and then swing the remote to throw the ball," he did just that, the ball rolling and taking down seven pins. "Just like that."

"I think I got the gist of it," Kyoko said, with a confident smile. "Perhaps I have a better shot at this than I first thought…"

"Well, I won't let you win because you're my girlfriend!" the boy said and threw the ball again, knowing down the three remaining pins and getting a spare. "There we go! Your turn, Kyoko!"

Makoto was really hyped up as the detective's Mii appeared on screen with the ball in hand. Kyoko did as her lover had instructed and swung the remote as she held B, the ball arching high before rolling into the first pin and taking them all down.

"H-Hey, you got a strike!" _Why did I know this was gonna happen…?_ Makoto wondered with a headshake.

"Seems like I did," the lavender-haired girl simply said with a smirk. "Call it beginner's luck perhaps, but I feel more confident already. You're up, Makoto."

"Yeah, here goes!"

* * *

After a well-fought game of table tennis that had ended with Makoto barely edging out a win against his girlfriend, the young couple was now laying on the Ultimate Lucky Student's bed, as the Christmas movie the Luckster had chosen began to play.

"So, you've never seen a Tim Burton movie before, Kyoko?" he asked.

"That's right. Movies weren't something my Grandfather deemed useful to my detective training, apart from a couple of well-made crime movies," she explained. "I've heard of Tim Burton, but I've never seen any of his movies. So I'll trust you when you say this one's a good one."

"Yeah, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is a great movie, I'm sure you'll love it! I've watched it I don't know how many times, but I always like it," the boy said, thinking back to the many Christmas parties he had celebrated with his parents and Komaru, when they would unwrap the presents, watch movies, play together, and overall have the time of their lives. _Perhaps I can't have that, but spending Christmas with Kyoko is an alternative I had no right to ask for._

"But what's the point of watching it again if you have already seen it? You already know the plot, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but I want you to see it, so I don't mind watching it again! And if nothing, it'll be a nice trip down memory lane for me," Makoto told her, something that Kyoko couldn't completely grasp, but she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you, Makoto." _The fact that someone is willing spend their time with me is something I don't think I'll ever get used to…_ Kyoko thought, amazed by her lucky boyfriend's selflessness. "This is a nice Christmas present in and of its own, you know?"

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way, but being close to you means I won't waste my time, whatever I do," the Ultimate Lucky Student assured her, smiling as he caressed her cheeks softly before placing a kiss on her lips. "And some movies are such classics, you'd watch them thousands of times!"

 _Yes, I'm sure you would, Makoto…_ The detective sighed funnily as she focused back on the movie, excited to take part in something she knew basically nothing about, and with her boyfriend, no less. _They talk about Christmas Magic, and while not everything might be perfect, I can see why._

Perhaps he loved the movie, but this had not prevented Makoto from falling asleep halfway through it, leaving the Ultimate Detective to watch the movie unfold for about half an hour alone, while the boy snored lightly.

She had already seen him sleep way back then, when she had punched him unconscious, and she didn't find him any less cute. And knowing that now, contrary to then, he was her boyfriend, and she wasn't the reason he was fast asleep made her feel better about it.

Honestly, the movie had been great so far, but Kyoko's focus was now more on the sleeping form of the Luckster rather than Burton's piece of art. Being in the same bed as Makoto was something she never would have expected to do, and while it wasn't for anything other than watching a movie, Kyoko felt it was a big step taken in their relationship.

And it did give her ideas…

_I'd love to sleep with him soon… Perhaps I can show a strong and independent side, but I need comfort, and Makoto is the only one who can provide it… along with Dad._

She thought back to her chat with her father, the one that had allowed her to finally put the past behind her once and for all. Perhaps her boyfriend's title implied that he was the lucky one, but Kyoko knew that having the two of the three people she could call family by her side made her luckier than anyone in the shelter. She knew some of her classmates had lost much, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny first and foremost, and even if she didn't like him much, she felt bad for him.

She had lost much in the past, her beloved mother for example, and she knew what it meant to lose family. But now, she also knew how it felt like to reunite, and perhaps it didn't erase the past, but it certainly opened the way towards a brighter future.

And as she looked to her still-sleeping boyfriend, Kyoko knew that this brighter future was one she was definitely sharing with Makoto, because he had found a place in her heart that no one could even dream of replacing. 'Joined by the hip' wouldn't be the right way to describe the two.

No, they were bounded by links that couldn't be broken. Their relationship was still in its early stages, but the Ultimate Detective took comfort in knowing that it would last for a very, very long time.

* * *

"Oh, Kyoko, Makoto! Good evening to you two!" Jin said as he crossed path with the young couple in the first-floor hallway. "Are you heading to dinner?"

"Good evening, Dad," Kyoko greeted him back, smiling. "Yes, Makoto and I were about to join the others to eat," frowning slightly, she asked "Did something occur?"

 _Perhaps she changed, but my daughter is still an Ultimate Detective, so I suppose she has tendencies to worry even when it is not justified…_ The Headmaster thought, shaking his head. "Is she always worrying this much, Makoto?" he asked the Ultimate Lucky Student, teasing his daughter who began to pout.

"Well…" casting a glance at his girlfriend who was giving him a warning glare, Makoto made sure to consider every word before replying, "She has detective instincts, and she worries for others, me in particular, so yeah, but I can't blame her for that. I try not to worry too much myself, but there are still times I have doubts, and I understand everyone is the same."

"Yes, you speak wise words, Makoto," Jin said and got a nod of agreement from his daughter. "But I'm sure that with the others around, I have no need to worry about you two." _Because you've already proven to be a far better help to Kyoko than I have, Makoto. Perhaps Kyoko forgave me, but I still carry the guilt of leaving her in my heart._ "But to answer your question, Kyoko, no, nothing happened. I was just heading to the Dining Hall myself."

"Oh, do you have an announcement to make?" the detective wondered, walking with her boyfriend and her father.

"No, no, I don't. Your Class Rep Kiyotaka simply asked me if I wanted to be a part of your Christmas Dinner, and seeing how much he insisted, I had no choice but to accept," he explained.

"You'll be eating with us, sir?! That's great!" the Luckster said with excitement. "Taka had a great idea!"

"Indeed," Kyoko agreed quickly. "Taka might have tendencies I can't quite understand, but he has proven to be a good leader for our group. If not for people like you and Taka, events such as the end of the year party never would have taken place, and our situation might be completely different."

 _Ah yes, from what I collected, these two got together right around that time…_ The Principal mused. He was happy to know that the class had had a good time back then, as he definitely had not. Learning of the attacks against the campus and having to deal with the aftermath had not been pleasant. _The Steering Committee told me for years that luck wasn't a talent, but we had students who were just out of the ordinary…_

_Yuki Yoshida's luck always protected her and her boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda's luck avoided him potential life-threatening situations, and now we have Makoto's luck… I think they would agree now. They're different types of lucks for sure, but for Makoto, it always seems to benefit everyone. With this, and with his hopeful nature, I'm sure he'll be leading this class towards greater heights sooner than the world might think…_

"I-I'm sure you're overexaggerating…" Makoto said and blushed at the praise. "I'm not the kind of leader Taka is, and I doubt I ever will be…"

"And I say that you're wrong, Makoto," Jin told him. "I've seen enough students during my years as Headmaster of Hope's Peak to know when one has got what it takes to lead people. Take Kyosuke Munakata, the Future Foundation Vice-Chairman, for example; from the day he entered Hope's Peak, he knew he was there to accomplish great things, and he was born a leader. He led Class 74th as their representative back then and was even the Student Council President. Chiaki Nanami - rest her soul - from Class 77-B, was more like you, Makoto. You could ask Ms. Yukizome about her, she'd tell you just how great of a leader she was, even when it took her time to realize it. And you're next-in-line, Makoto. Perhaps you're not officially the Class Representative, but you lead this group spiritually, and you've continued to impress me ever since you've enrolled at Hope's Peak. And you shouldn't underestimate your own abilities, but I'm sure Kyoko has already told you this, many times."

"Yes, I have indeed," she confirmed, sending a disapproving look towards her boyfriend. "I keep telling him to stop considering himself as less worthy than everyone, but he can't quite seem to do so. Am I wrong, Makoto?"

"Hey, two on one is unfair!" Makoto said, and luckily, they reached the door to the Dining Hall just in time his girlfriend and her father wouldn't be able to embarrass him.

And as the three entered the Dining Hall and got seated among the other students, Jin felt a lot of pride to be the father of such an amazing young woman - even if he had not taken part in raising her. Kyoko Kirigiri had grown so much without him, and had pulled through and held strong even when times were the toughest.

And he was also proud of the student he felt the closest to calling his son, Makoto Naegi, the living proof that perhaps Ultimates would save this world and restore hope, but that among them all was a boy who matched the definition of an Ultimate to a T. Because what did it mean to be an Ultimate, you may ask?

_Ultimate Trust, Ultimate Friendship, Ultimate Love, and finally… the one, true, Ultimate Hope. More than any talent, more than any artifice… what this world needs in order to rebuild… is an Ultimate Hope._

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Kyoko. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Makoto. I love you too."

They joined for a soft kiss, not the hungry kind that rushed things, but the delicate one that took its sweet little time to explore the other more, and to convey its feelings to the other better.

And then there was the emptiness, the feeling of the other going away. It hurt Makoto every night when he went to bed; knowing that, deep down, there was a chance he wasn't waking up tomorrow.

There was a chance Kyoko wouldn't be there anymore.

There was a chance despair would strike, and there would be nothing he'd be able to do about it.

And thus, like every night, Makoto took his pen and began writing…

" _Day Two-Hundred and Seventy-Five:_

_If there is something I know, future me, then it's that the end to my despair and the beginning to my hope has a name, and that name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I move forward, with hope in my heart, and I will continue to do so forever and ever, and as long as Kyoko Kirigiri will be there with me, we will never lose. Throw at us any despair you want, we'll always stand, and each time stronger than before._

_That probably sounded either really badass or really cheesy, haha. I thought an epic introduction could do the trick for such an amazing day, and I'll let you be the judge of how well I did! Now, onto this wonderful Christmas Day, I can safely say that it was my best day ever since we sheltered ourselves at Hope's Peak. Heck, it might even be my best day since I enrolled at Hope's Peak! Getting to spend the day with Kyoko was an important part of why it was such a good day, because December 25_ _th_ _will always be an important date for the two of us, and not only for Christmas._

_Nine months. The day we learned we had to live with despair, and the day I admitted to my love for Kyoko was nine months ago. Time flies by quicker than I ever thought possible, but every day spent with my friends and my girlfriend is some valuable time and some valuable experiences._

_And this was more than an anniversary, too, especially for Kyoko. It took work and time, but Kyoko and her father have finally reconnected. Future me, you can't even begin to imagine just how happy this makes me. Well, you probably know, since you were in my shoes once, but you get what I mean. Ever since day one, I knew that even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, Kyoko wanted to reconnect with her father. It seemed obvious to me and I dreamed of the day she would finally mend their relationship, and I'm glad this dream became a reality. The Headmaster is someone I respect a lot, because even if he made mistakes, the concern and the love he shows Kyoko are genuine, and I'm sure he holds a lot of regret in his heart. He is a good man, and he and Kyoko deserve to be together. And I'm proud of my girlfriend, really. I have no right to even try to imagine just how hard living without your parents is, but Kyoko held strong, and she deserves that moment of happiness. The Headmaster is not my father, he's not my mother, and he's not Komaru, but he's part of the family, and I'm sure he would get along with everyone at home extremely well. You'll introduce him to Mom, Dad, and Sis, future me, okay?_

_Around a third of the class had prepared a special Christmas lunch today, and it was succulent! There were lots of dishes with curry, and this was the second-best curry I had ever eaten, only to Mom's curry - which I doubt will ever be beaten! And guess what, Kyoko was the one who prepared all that! Apparently, this was her first time cooking and since she doubted her abilities, she put some curry pretty much everywhere so I would like it. That was so considerate of her, and I absolutely loved it! My best meal in a while!_

_Then we went back to my room and played some video games, notably Wii Sports Resorts. We pretty much played every sport that allowed for one-on-one play, and I was surprised at how good Kyoko was at this! I swear, every time we play a new video game, she masters it super quickly! I still managed to beat her at a majority of sports, but that was thanks to my experience playing in the past with Komaru! Then we played some Mario Kart and some Board Game Island on Wii Party, and had a lot of fun. It's nice to see her relax and do something more casual sometimes. And I'm sure it makes her feel better, too._

_And this wouldn't be a Christmas Day if not for a Christmas movie! So, Kyoko and I watched The Nightmare Before Christmas from Tim Burton, one of my favorites for Christmas Day. I watched it so many times with the parents and Komaru when we were younger, I know the plot by heart! Though I did fall asleep midway through, but I was tired! Writing these entries to you takes away my sleeping time, you know! ^^ I'm kidding, but more seriously, I really didn't want to fall asleep, but I'm glad because Kyoko told me she continued to watch the movie (although I'm sure she couldn't stop staring at me!). I probably disturbed her with my snoring, though! This was her first time watching a Christmas movie also, and I'm glad she got the chance to finally watch one, as it is almost a tradition, and one I was more than happy to transmit to her._

_We didn't expect to meet her Dad when we went to dinner earlier, but we bumped into him in the hallway, and he told us that Taka had invited him to eat with us. He usually grabs his meal and goes to eat in his room, but it was cool to have him with us. After all, he's in this as much as the rest of us, and he took on a responsibility I'm not sure many would be able to shoulder. Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy is a more difficult job than it looks like! I know that's not something neither me, nor future me would be able to do, haha! As we were walking to the Dining Hall, he and Kyoko began to praise me for who-knows-what reasons, saying that I was a 'spiritual leader' for the class or some nonsense… Come on, me, a leader? I do my best to help people, but I'm certainly no leader! Taka is a leader. Byakuya is a leader. I'm no leader! I don't know why they insist on saying that, seriously… The Headmaster even said I was next-in-line to the Future Foundation Vice-Chairman and Chiaki, the Class Rep for our upperclassmen! Well, Mr. Leader, I'll let you ponder on that! :D_

_And Kyoko and I just parted, as she went to her own dorm room. Perhaps I have never told you of this, but every time we need to part even for a single night, I fear that I'll never see her again. We're just a single room apart, and if it wasn't for the soundproof walls, she'd even hear me snore at night, but at the back of my mind, there's always that nagging feeling that she could one day be gone, or that I could possibly never wake up and see her again. So, for this reason, I ask you to always remain close to Kyoko. Do not cross her boundaries, as you know she's more than capable to ensure her safety herself, but make sure nothing ever happens to her. Never forget, future me, Kyoko is *our* hope, and she means to you as much as she means to me, and I wouldn't ever forgive you if you let something happen to her, as much as I know you wouldn't forgive yourself. Still, don't stress over that, as I'm sure you'll both be fine. You have to._

_I'm rambling, and I'm realizing as I write that this entry is getting rather long. I think I'll head to sleep now, and give you some peace. Just know, future me, that whatever happened between the time I write this and the time you actually read it, that Kyoko is someone I'd sacrifice my life to save, and while I can't ask you to do the same if it ever comes (came?) down to that, keep in mind that I love her more than anyone, and that the world needs a girl like Kyoko Kirigiri. I know I do._

_Your past self,  
_ _Makoto Naegi"_

The boy set his pen down, closed the diary and put it safely inside a drawer, before standing up. He was crying, and he knew his tears had stained the page he had just written on, but he didn't care. If anything, this would just show him just how much he meant every word, whenever he'd get back to this diary.

Yes, he would die for her. Preferably, he didn't have to die at all, but he knew that if it was ever either his life, or hers, he'd save her, because she was able to solve any mystery, and he thought the world would be better off with an awesome Ultimate Detective rather than with an average Ultimate Lucky Student.

_Would you do the same, Kyoko?_

Little did he know, that only his Ultimate Hope could decide of that answer.

And so, he laid in his bed, eyes closing as he begun to dream of the past and of everyone's potential future, and just how he'd make sure he and Kyoko could hope together, along with their friends and everyone they cared for. Perhaps it would take a miracle to make it happen at this point, but Makoto would cause one if he needed to, because for him, living in despair wasn't living at all.

"Hope… keeps on… going…" he muttered in his sleep, smiling.

To keep going; that was the true challenge. But with Ultimate Friends, the challenge already seemed much less insurmountable. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a loooooong chapter, and I think you understand why I couldn't exactly publish it in one part! FYI, it was 23,000 words long, and I doubt anyone would want to read something that long in one take! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please leave a comment! Until then, have a nice weekend, everyone! ^^


	20. At Least Once Before We Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the New Year draws nearer and nearer, Makoto and Kyoko get to share a lovely moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning before you begin reading this chapter, the second-to-last scene *might* lean on the M-rated side, so if you don't like that sort of content too much, you can skip it (you'll immediately notice it while reading). It's absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, but since the overall story is rated T, I don't want people to find a scene they don't feel comfortable reading. Nothing explicit, just slightly suggestive. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!

** _Chapter Sixteen:_ _At Least Once Before We Forget_ **

Another year, new opportunities, but the same hope in Makoto's heart. He stood his ground with great determination and carried an entire class with him. Soon, he'd carry an entire world, so this was good training. Mistakes had been made, that was something he wouldn't be able to change, but he knew that instead of always looking for mistakes in the past, he could instead watch towards the future and try to erase them, and if he wasn't enough, then his friends would help him.

Makoto always found joy in the little things. He wasn't one for fancy events nor expensive presents, and the intention was all that mattered to him. Honestly, having such great friends was a daily present he never could have asked for, and he was extremely thankful to everyone who was going through this situation with him. Had it been him alone, he knew he wouldn't have lasted a day.

And among all these little things are the things of nature. And while for him, hope was one, something they all shared, whether they were on the side of hope or despair… was love. And _that_ was something Makoto was extremely inexperienced with. He grew alongside his love for his favorite detective, going at their own pace, slowly but surely becoming more intimate. But hey, things are meant to move forward, right? The only thing that changes is the pace at which we dictate that growth. And for Makoto and Kyoko, the one last step was about to be taken…

And with that, the new year begins under the tropes of intimacy at the Academy of Hope!

* * *

"K-Kyoko… w-wow…" Makoto couldn't stop staring as his girlfriend came out of her room, fully dressed, and prepared to join the Luckster. "You… You're absolutely stunning…" _My God… She's so beautiful…_

The Ultimate Lucky Student felt something in his heart happen, as the sudden desire to be even closer to the Ultimate Detective made itself known to him. It was a strange feeling, but a pleasant one, so Makoto didn't do anything against it.

As for the detective herself, she blushed madly, her boyfriend's immediate compliment and the love with which he was looking at her making her heart flutter. In fact, Kyoko was dressed in a long pink and purple dress that suited her so well, Makoto thought it had been made specifically for her. Her long and pretty lavender-hair had been stylized into a chic braided bun. It also wasn't lost on the Luckster that she was wearing some make-up; nothing much, but enough to see she had worked to make herself ever prettier than she naturally was.

"T-Thank you…" she shyly replied, struggling to keep her composure and not just jump on her boyfriend's lips right there and then. "Y-You… You look pretty handsome y-yourself…"

"K-Kyoko…" _Aww…_ The Luckster felt the atmosphere surrounding them become eerier by the second, especially the moment he smelled Kyoko's perfume. It seemed nicely of strawberry, and the scent put Makoto's mind at peace.

The Ultimate Detective wasn't wrong either, as her lover had also done its part and was dressed very fancily. His usual hoodie had been discarded for a black tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath, as well as a light green tie. He looked nothing like the casual everyday student, but rather like a true man, and he looked _great_. And moreover the clothing, just the way he stood screamed of a mix of confidence, charisma, and kindness that would have made any girl fall at his feet.

The warehouse offered for many elegant outfits, and the students had all picked their clothing for the night there, apart from a couple of students who wore fancy clothes on a daily basis - in particular, one girl and one boy. Makoto had struggled to find clothes his size, but his luck made it he found the perfect outfit, something for which he was immensely grateful. Hey, even _he_ would say he didn't look that bad!

And all that, plus the touch of cologne and the attention he had given to styling his rebellious antenna correctly, was only for Kyoko. Tonight, he would look good for her, not to impress her - although he'd been quite successful nonetheless - but because tonight was a special night, and he needed to dress up for the occasion.

_That's right… December 31_ _st_ _, New Year's Eve… This year has been all kind of packed, but it's time to put all the bad behind us and remember all the good this year brought us._ He thought, managing to think of something else than his girlfriend for a split second. _But before that… we got to end this one with a bang._

The two lovers shared a long kiss, Makoto leaning on his girlfriend - even when he was the smallest of the two - and pressing his lips on hers passionately. He could feel her warmth from so close, and it felt like the best thing in the world. Their first kiss had been months ago, but the passion was still there, and each time they kissed, it always felt new; like there was a part of the other that had been renewed.

And when the Ultimate Lucky Student pulled away and placed his soft hands on her cheeks, he could feel the heat coming to them. She was adorable, and he felt himself loving her even more than before - somehow.

"I love you, Kyoko, and while it'll be hard, I'll try to make this day as great as our Christmas Day was, alright?" he told her, smiling widely.

"I'd love that," she replied, matching his smile with one of her own that made Makoto's heart melt. "And I trust you, Makoto. I know you won't disappoint because you've never disappointed me."

_Your trust means a lot, my love… More than anything else…_

* * *

"Ah, there you are! Such lateness is not acceptable in a school environment, even in these conditions!" Taka admonished as the couple went through the doors to the gym. "We thought you would never come when you were the ones suggesting this idea, Professors!"

"Good evening, Taka," Makoto said, smiling at their representative. "I'm sorry we were late, but there we are. Is everyone else already here?"

"Yes, they've already arrived, Professor Makoto," the Ultimate Moral Compass answered, pointing to the students scattered around the room. "Some… looked nonchalant as they arrived, unfortunately, but since you were the one to suggest this idea, then I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!"

"Quite right, Taka," Kyoko chipped in, smiling too. "And from what I've seen and heard, the effort you put into this was quite remarkable."

"Well… It is my duty as Class Representative to work for the entire group, so I am more than happy to have been of help, Professor Kyoko!"

The Ultimate Detective sweatdropped at the use of the nickname but didn't say anything. She certainly wasn't there to argue, and especially not over something so petty. And honestly, she preferred this nickname over the nicknames some of her classmates were getting!

"Anyway, thanks Taka!" the Ultimate Lucky Student said, bowing his head in front of his equally well-dressed friend. "This party is already off to a great start, and we haven't even gone to see the others!"

Because in fact, this was a party. Well, the closest thing to a party they could organize, but it needed to do the trick, as obvious circumstances didn't allow for anything more. But still, thanks to the moral compass' good planning and the entire class' hard work, they had managed to prepare something more than decent.

There were buffets, a bar - which Makoto swore he wouldn't approach, memories of his _last time_ going to get a drink at a bar making him bitter - and pretty much everything needed for a proper New Year's Eve party. Laws didn't hold much meaning anymore - since no one in the outside world respected them, apparently - but the Headmaster had insisted they couldn't get access to alcoholic drinks, as they were all under Japan's legal drinking age of 20, apart from Hiro, who wasn't to be trusted with alcohol (they wondered if he was to be trusted at all, sometimes…).

_It'll be a good way to end the year, at least._ The Luckster thought, as he and his girlfriend left their representative, who went back to Mondo and Chihiro. _Some of us desperately need it…_

He cast a quick glance at one of his classmates in particular, who was standing against a wall, glass in hand, but visibly without much purpose nor will to do anything. Still, Makoto's frown turned into a small smile as a _certain girl_ went to chat with them.

"Concerned, Makoto?" Kyoko asked him, noticing who he was looking at. The boy nodded in response. "It's alright for you to be, trust me. I know you, and I know you're always concerned about your friends' well-being, so this must be tough for you."

"Yeah, it really is…" he admitted, looking down to the floor. "It might be ridiculous for me to get my mood so down when it's not even about me, but I always worry for my friends, especially when they're down like that. It's unfair that we don't all get the same treatment, and I feel guilty because I ended up much better off than some of the others."

"It's not ridiculous, Makoto; it's just you being an amazingly unselfish person with a caring personality," the detective assured him, making sure that moreover her voice, her eyes also made him realize that. "I wouldn't be who I am today, nor I would even be standing there if it wasn't for that personality. So, don't change, because you're absolutely not ridiculous, not by a long shot. And you don't need to feel guilty either, you know? This wasn't your fault, and while it is tragic, aren't you the one who says that hope moves forward?"

Makoto remained silent for a second, before letting out an amused giggle. "The old Kyoko wouldn't have said that, am I wrong?" he asked her, grinning a bit.

"Probably not, yeah." she blushed a bit at the implication. "But I'm glad I changed from the person I was. Trust me, I feel much better in my shoes than before."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kyoko." they shared a quick kiss before taking each other's hand. "And you're right, despairing over the situation won't change anything. I need to continue hoping for the best, and I'm sure we'll be alright from now on. Still, I think a support talk might be needed…" _While I doubt my words are any good at comforting anyone other than Kyoko, it's always worth a shot, I guess…_

The lavender-haired girl nodded, wordlessly supporting her boyfriend, and he appreciated that. He didn't want her to feel like she was left aside, because he definitely didn't want to leave her aside. The thing was, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping well if he didn't help all his classmates whenever they needed help.

He loved them all, and while this love took different forms depending on who he was dealing with - from friendship almost similar to brotherhood with Leon; to some lifetime friends in Sayaka, Hina, Sakura, or the trio of Chihiro, Mondo, and Taka; to close friendships with people like Mukuro; and obviously, his unending love for the one true girl in his life, Kyoko - he treated them all equally. If they needed help, then he'd try to provide the best help he could potentially offer, because to him, that's what it meant to be friends (or more).

The first people the couple approached after the Ultimate Moral Compass were the two sisters in the class, Mukuro and Junko, who were chatting near a buffet, although it looked much more like the Ultimate Fashionista was once again showing her 'tough love' to her sister.

Before engaging in any discussion with the soldier and her twin, Makoto wanted to make sure Kyoko was okay with it, saying, "Is it okay if we go and talk with Mukuro and Junko, Kyoko? I know you aren't on great terms with Mukuro, so I'd understand if you didn't want to chat with her…"

The detective girl smiled, replying, "While I am not fond of neither Mukuro nor Junko, it would be childish of me to avoid them when we're here to have fun as a group. I've… had disagreements with Mukuro in the past, but I'm willing to put this behind me, at least for the duration of this party."

Makoto sent her a grateful smile, content that his girlfriend had made so much progress in terms of social interactions. Perhaps this was mainly thanks to him, but he felt like she had been the one to make the efforts, first with people Makoto was really close to, like Hina, Sakura, or Sayaka, then with the others.

He couldn't ask her to like everyone - it was her right to dislike who she wanted - but he knew the old Kyoko would have left the second they got close to the Ultimate Soldier.

"Oh, luck boy! And Kyoko, I guess." Junko greeted, changing personas mid-greeting, and even if he didn't think he was as intuitive as Kyoko, the meaning of which was clear to him.

_It seems that while Kyoko isn't fond of Junko and Mukuro, the opposite also holds true… *sigh*_ "Hi, Junko, Mukuro." Makoto greeted back. Meanwhile, both the soldier and the detective remained silent, although Makoto noticed no other sign of animosity yet.

"You're looking nice tonight, luck boy!" the fashionista told him, grinning widely. "You know, you're making Muku's heartbeat faster than ever before right now!"

"J-Junko, please stop that…" the soldier weakly muttered, blushing heavily. "S-Sorry about that, M-Makoto…"

The Luckster shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Mukuro, I know Junko's just teasing." _And I know she just wants to get on Kyoko's nerves… Better change the subject quickly…_ "So, what are the two of you up to? We haven't seen you much with the group recently."

That was true; the two sisters had been rather discrete in the past two weeks or so, which, while it was nothing out of the ordinary for the black-haired girl, was a little more surprising for the carefree and usually open Junko Enoshima.

It had intrigued Makoto, and Kyoko as well, but they had never really got a chance to ask them about it. The Luckster thought it was a good opportunity to ask, although he knew this was none of his business and he wouldn't pry if the girls didn't want to.

"Oh, are you taking interest in us, luck boy?" the blonde replied, leaving her sister on the side. "Why, thank you! As for what the mighty Junko Enoshima and this stinky pig were doing… well, she may not look like it, but even a piece of trash like my sister can have emotions, and she was actually not feeling all too well recently. And while she's utterly useless, I'd prefer it if she didn't kill herself, see? So, I helped her through it, and she seems to be feeling better." she shrugged before adding, "Now that I think about it, I should have just dropped her with you for a day and she would have come back pregnant _and_ happy!"

"J-JUNKO!" both the Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Soldier exclaimed, one angrily, and the other out of shame. Kyoko gave the Ultimate Fashionista her Kirigiri stare.

And the Ultimate Detective was actually the first one to speak up again. "Watch your words, Junko," she ordered her, placing herself in front of Makoto and glaring at the blonde instead of her sister, for a change.

"Oh, c'mon, aren't we allowed to make jokes in here?!" seeing the disapproving glare didn't go away, the pigtailed girl sighed and continued, "Fine, fine, sorry, luck boy." she then took on her depressed persona and said, "We are the pariahs of this class, Muku, do you realize that…? That's so despairful…"

The blonde took her leave with a defeated expression, leaving her sister with the couple.

"Sorry about that…" Mukuro said, bowing in front of Makoto. "Junko doesn't mean harm, but she can be a tease sometimes… W-Well… g-goodbye, Makoto… Kyoko…"

"O-Oh, um… goodbye, Mukuro…" _That was awkward…_ The Luckster thought as the black-haired girl left and followed after her sister. _Mukuro didn't seem all too well when she left… almost sad?_

He and his girlfriend shared a quick glance at one another and visibly had similar thoughts. "You realized too, didn't you?" Kyoko asked, and Makoto nodded. "There seemed to be some kind urgency in Mukuro's words, something highly unusual… Could she really have been down so much?"

"I… I don't know…" the Luckster admitted, looking puzzled. _I think Mukuro would have come to see me if she really felt bad recently… I mean, having her sister by her side would be a good help, but I still could have helped, as I did in the greenhouse back then…_ "Maybe she was and didn't want to bother me? Perhaps she doesn't show it, but I know Junko loves her sister a lot, so she would have helped if she asked… I think…"

"Perhaps…" the detective gave it a couple more seconds of thought before putting the matter away. "Well, enough about that. What do you say we go see the others?"

"Yeah, you're right." Makoto nodded eagerly and took his girlfriend's gloved hand once again. "And she seems to be doing better anyway, so I don't think I should worry…" _Even if I can't completely manage not to… Mukuro, what is up with you…?_

The lucky student was forced to leave that question unanswered, as the actual answer would prove to be so improbable there was no way he would even think of thinking of thinking of thinking about it. But they had fallen for a lie, and one that would cost them much.

* * *

"Hey, looking sharp, Makoto!" Leon complimented, looking quite impressed as his close friend and his girlfriend approached him and his own girlfriend.

"And you look absolutely beautiful, Kyoko." Sayaka complimented as well, making the detective blush a little over her touch of make-up. "It's rare to see put on something else than your detective outfit and to put on make-up, but it suits you perfectly."

"W-Well…" _That's embarrassing… When it's Makoto saying it, it makes me feel so nice, but when it's someone else, I feel embarrassed… I really shouldn't, though…_ Kyoko thought, trying to control the blush on her cheeks, even though she knew it probably wouldn't work. "T-Thank you… The occasion called for less professional clothing, hence the dress. As for the make-up… I-I thought I'd give it a try…"

"And you were right to try!" the Ultimate Pop Sensation added, smiling brightly at her friend. "It makes you look even better than usual, and that's saying something! Makoto, you're truly lucky to have such a stunning girlfriend!"

"Y-Yeah, I really am…" the Ultimate Lucky Student said, gripping Kyoko's hand a little tighter. "Although the two of you look quite good, too."

"Hehe… thanks, Makoto." the ballplayer said. "I gotta look good for babe now, right?"

"Same here. This is a special day, and I thought Leon deserved to see the prettiest me, even if I don't what this amounts to, haha." Sayaka joked but got three sighs.

The pop sensation, in her vibrant blue dress that matched the color of her eyes and of her hair so well, looked nothing short of beautiful. She and Kyoko were definitely in the same league tonight, much to their respective boyfriend's pleasure.

_That's a ridiculous attempt at modestly, Sayaka…_ Kyoko thought amusingly, before saying, "I didn't think the Ultimate Pop Sensation would have any doubts regarding her beauty. And quite misplaced ones, at that." she finished that sentence with a friendly smile towards the blue-haired girl.

"Aww, thanks Kyoko…! Hey, we gotta make sure they remain in love with us, right?" the star told the Ultimate Detective, gesturing to Makoto and Leon.

"Indeed." was Kyoko's short response. "I am not ready to lose Makoto quite yet."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Kyoko!" Makoto immediately cut her off and said.

Sayaka and Leon chuckled at that, while the lavender-haired girl kissed her boyfriend softly on the cheeks, before telling him "I know. And I'm not going anywhere either, Makoto. Not now, and not ever."

The other couple looked fondly at the scene, smiling as they saw their friends be so obviously in love with each other. One little day months ago could have changed their entire love history, but if there was something the four of them would agree on without any hesitation, it was that they wouldn't have it any other way.

_I'm sure Makoto and Sayaka would have formed a fine couple, but in the end, he ended up with me, and I can safely say that it was the luckiest thing that ever happened to me._ Kyoko mused, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. _And to say that the day he got his heart broken, he was already ready to help me out, putting behind him all his personal issues…_

Indeed, Makoto had shared his side of the story with Kyoko, explaining to her how he planned to go ask Sayaka out when he saw her kissing Leon on campus. Then he had gone to see the Principal for a trivial matter and had met her there before the Ultimate Detective's father told him the first bits of her story.

Then he had met with Kizakura, who had told him some other parts of the story, and it was when the Luckster had decided he would put everything on hold if he needed to, because he wanted to help Kyoko Kirigiri. Kyoko was amazed when she first learned that: they were just friends back then, and she never would have imagined someone would come to help her, especially with her former cold behavior and independent outlook.

_But that's what makes him so unique, and such a good person…_ The girl thought, relaxing on her boyfriend's shoulder while he and the second couple chatted about things and others. She was close to his neck, and could smell the scent of his perfume, and was absolutely enticed by it. _He makes my heart feel so warm, it seems to be melting… every time he compliments me, I feel a new part of me falling in love with him… every time we kiss, I feel like I'm giving him a part of my soul because I can't give him any more of my heart._

"-ko? Kyoko? Earth to Kyoko Kirigiri?"

"A-Ah…! U-Um, yeah… what is it?" _I got caught daydreaming…_ She thought, as her boyfriend 'woke her up' and snapped her out of her train of lovely thoughts.

"You were daydreaming, weren't you?" he asked her, as she stood a little straighter instead of on his shoulder. She nodded a little embarrassedly, to which Makoto smiled. "It's fine, Kyoko, it was pretty cute. No, Sayaka was just asking you something."

"O-Oh, I see… Sorry, Sayaka, could you repeat, please?" _Grandfather would be furious if he caught me losing focus because of my boyfriend! Well, he probably wouldn't accept Makoto in the first place, but that would be the last straw for him…_

Saving herself thoughts of her grandfather Fuhito, Kyoko made sure to focus on the blue-haired star's question, not wanting to be disrespectful - as much as she loved thinking of her lover.

"It's okay, Kyoko, don't worry." she first said and smiled before finally getting to ask her question. "I was just wondering if the Headmaster had given you your 'package' as well. I got mine this morning, and I know other girls got it too, so I was wondering if you got yours."

The blush didn't take a second to make Kyoko's cheeks burn red as she realized what the pop sensation was talking about - and so casually at that! - so she decided to answer quickly before anyone teased her.

"O-Oh, yes, I got mine this morning, too…" _Why did you have to ask THAT, Sayaka?!_ The detective wondered, not knowing if there was an end to her embarrassment if the boys found out what they were talking about.

"Hm, girls? What are you talking about?" Leon asked, looking as lost as Makoto was. "What kind of 'package' did you receive from the Headmaster?"

"That's what I was wondering, too…" the Luckster nodded, looking over to Kyoko for a response. "You didn't tell me about it, Kyoko."

"O-Oh, didn't I…?" _Fuck! I can't tell him about that yet!_ "I-It's nothing important, don't worry about it, haha…!"

Kyoko just wanted to disappear right now, and the two suspicious looks from the boys didn't help with that. She knew her former self would have kept her emotions entirely in check and wouldn't have shown even a trace of a blush, but that was not who she was anymore, and - for once - she would have wanted to go back.

"You're hiding something from me, Kyoko." Makoto simply stated, looking a mix of surprised and deadly serious as he eyed his girlfriend with suspicion. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me… right?"

"I-I know! But it's nothing, I promise!"

"Yeah, mind your own business, Makoto!" Sayaka fervently supported her fellow girl classmate, angrily telling Makoto off. "She's telling you it's nothing important, so leave her be! And Leon, before you ask, no, I won't tell you what it is. At least not yet."

"H-Hey, I didn't say a thing!" the Ultimate Baseball Star protested, as his girlfriend glared at him disapprovingly. "And it's not like I don't have an idea of what you're talking about, y'know!"

_It seems Leon is a little more perceptive than Makoto… Though I don't want to know what's going on in his mind if he understood so quickly what we were talking about…_ Kyoko thought, thankful for Sayaka's help right there.

It's not that she didn't want the Ultimate Lucky Student to know what she had received, but just not yet! It was a secret tool that would help them later, but for now, she needed to keep it secret, even if the thought of hiding something from Makoto didn't feel right to her.

_But it's for the best, right now. It's a gamble, but one that could make it so much better!_

She knew her boyfriend was definitely curious but had apparently decided to drop it - whether it was because of Sayaka's order, or because he didn't want to bother Kyoko with it any longer, that she didn't know. But she was glad he did.

The Ultimate Detective knew that if her plan worked, she could catch her boyfriend off-guard, and it would make it worth it.

_Dad definitely caught us off guard with these 'packages', that's for sure… To say all this was in the warehouse the entire time and we didn't even find it! I know you gave us that for practical reasons, but I'll make sure to make good use of it…_

* * *

"Hey there, Byakuya," Makoto said, wincing as he saw just how down the Ultimate Affluent Progeny was. He made sure not to ask how he was doing, and instead just made his presence known and waited for the heir to talk to him. If not for his despair-filled expression, the blonde boy would have looked the same as usual, as he was dressed in his usual black suit… but right there and then, he really looked amorphous.

To see him standing alone in a corner was no surprise, but Makoto felt like it wasn't out of disrespect for their classmates, but because he wanted to be alone. Makoto's goal was to make that change.

It took a few seconds and a sigh that sounded more defeated than condescending before Byakuya actually engaged in the conversation with a weak "Good evening, Makoto…"

Makoto sighed also, still having trouble seeing the usually full of himself Byakuya Togami on the edge of falling to complete despair. _It hurt him badly… But I suppose it makes sense… even if he always said he didn't care for them; he must still have loved his family…_

Ever since the day after Christmas, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny had looked completely depressed. Makoto knew why, and Kyoko did too, but the rest of the class was clueless - and perhaps it was better this way. Losing your entire family would be hard for anyone, and for someone who always bragged about how great his family was, it made it even harder.

Makoto had not come to see his friend with an actual plan to make him feel better, and he realized he would need to come up with something fairly quickly or he would be wasting Byakuya's time - even if he didn't seem to be spending it doing anything anyway.

_Can I just tell him that I know? I know it's not my business and that the Headmaster trusts me not to tell anyone, but I can't leave him like this either! And I need to give him advice if I want to help him…_

An idea came to Makoto, and even if he felt bad for coming up with such an alternative, he knew it was either this or breaking Kyoko's father's trust.

And so… "You need to keep going, Byakuya. Perhaps they aren't there anymore, but _you_ are, and the Togami Family will continue to stand as long as you're alive. But you gotta snap out of it, if not for you, if not for us… you need to it for your family, Byakuya."

The Togami heir - and now orphan - actually looked up to meet the Luckster's passionate eyes, although his were filled with nothing less than incomprehension.

"H-How… How do you know that…?" he weakly asked, looking completely out of it. "I… I didn't tell anyone…"

_I'm sorry I have to lie to you, my friend, but it's for your own good._ Makoto thought, before feigning surprise with a "Huh?" that actually sounded genuine. "You told me yesterday, Byakuya; in your room."

That was a complete lie, and the Ultimate Lucky Student dearly hoped Byakuya would buy it. He knew it was a cheap trick to use his weakened mental state to get his point across, but he knew it was either this or leaving him in this state.

In a nutshell, he didn't have a second option conveniently waiting to be found. _Let's just hope this works… Byakuya is sharp, so perhaps he'll see through it…_

"D-Did I…? M-Maybe I did… You might be the only one I can trust here…" he sighed again, and yawned tiredly, showing that he had not gotten much sleep recently, if any. "But I cannot trust you there, Makoto… The entire world rested on my family's greatness! To just think they could be gone… it's beyond comprehension."

"Yeah, it is." the lucky student nodded, still passionate. "After what you told me, I never would have thought something like this was even possible, to be honest. I know it's tough for you, and I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but as a friend… I want you to look forward to the future you can build for yourself and the world, Byakuya! Your family was great, and you're their heir! If you don't carry the burden of getting those nobility letters back, then no one will! It'll take you time, but I know you can stand up again, and earn your family a greater prestige than it's ever known. And I'll be there to support you, Byakuya, because you're my friend, and friends are there to help each other out when they need it the most."

There was a moment of silence after Makoto's mini-speech, during which the Ultimate Lucky Student grew anxious. What if, in his attempts to cheer Byakuya up, he had been too forceful and had instead made him sink even lower? What if bringing up his family's fame and former greatness wasn't the right way to go at all?

These possibilities existed, but Makoto had to trust in his abilities to help his friends, the very same that had taken Kyoko out of her despair when she most desperately needed it.

And when the Ultimate Affluent Progeny began to chuckle, before raising his head high and adjusting his glasses, Makoto knew that, maybe by luck or maybe because he truly had a thing for it, it had worked.

"Well played, sir, but just so we're clear, I need no encouragement from the rank-and-file like you," Byakuya said, looking triumphant once more as if he'd been hit by a realization. It made Makoto smile.

"It's good to see you back to normal, Byakuya. Despair doesn't suit you all that well," he said sincerely, glad that, as arrogant and self-centered as he was, Byakuya was back to being himself, and that his growth into somebody everyone would call their friend could resume. _Good work, Makoto!_

The pride of helping another classmate made the lucky student overexcited, he felt like he could take on any challenge. Helping his classmates out of their despair was something he was - quite unfortunately - getting used to, and every time he succeeded, he felt his bonds with them grow even stronger. And even if the affluent progeny would never admit it, that was the case with Byakuya, too.

"Hmph. Ridiculous. It never ever crossed my mind that I might give in to despair." the heir claimed, and got an eye-roll from Makoto as a response, to which he merely hmphed again. "Do not misunderstand me, Makoto Naegi; you stated the truth, yes, but that was a truth I accepted from the very moment my destiny as the sole living member of my family was written. And I swear I will end the life of the Mastermind behind this Tragedy, and I'll keep my word, whatever it takes me! And then… I will restore the Togami Family and bring it greater glory than it's ever known!" he pointed his finger at Makoto. "Remember my words, Makoto Naegi! I will claim the Mastermind's life, and once I'm done with that, I will rebuild a dynasty worthy of leading this whole world!"

The Ultimate Lucky Student chuckled, glad to see that after his trip down despair lane, Byakuya was still as ambitious as ever. _I'll remember your words, Byakuya, don't worry about it… And when this is all set and done, I'll be waiting to see how you carry your family's legacy and rebuild the world with all of us._

He cast a glance at a couple of girls in the room, smiling as multiple scenarios played through his head.

_And maybe the Togami Family will find its next heir faster than we think…_

* * *

Kyoko was sipping her non-alcoholic cocktail and watching her boyfriend work his miracles on the other side of the room. Even from afar, he looked so passionate, and his intensity was as genuine as it had been the day he had helped her out.

It brought her some happy memories back.

" _It's okay, Kyoko, I'm here…"_

Those were the kind of words that had brought her out of her despair back then, and words she always craved to hear. The way Makoto was able to inspire hope was truly phenomenal, and Kyoko really saw him as a model in that regard. He was deemed average - by himself included - and talentless, but with his optimistic and stubborn attempts at friendship, he was making people change.

_I am a Kirigiri, raised to be able to discern the truth emotionlessly… that I am, and forever will be._ She thought, having flashbacks to her days learning under her grandfather the teachings of the Kirigiri creed. _But I am also Kyoko, the girl who wants nothing less than to grow up with her friends and her love… that I became, and forever will remain._

_And I realize now that they do not need to be opposed. Because in the end, I am Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective with a less-than-ideal past, but with a bright future as long as Makoto and all our friends are with us. I'll look for the truth to help rebuild a hopeful world, so that we'll be able to look back and say that we earned our hope fair and square, by showing people that life is so much better when lived hopefully._

She smiled, realizing that she was having thoughts her boyfriend would usually be the first one to have, but it didn't displease her in any way.

_We all have our flaws, and Makoto is no exception. He's not perfect, and I am not either. He's foolishly open, I am unreasonably reserved; he trusts people blindly, I distrust them in absence of evidence… but this won't ever make us incompatible. No, I'd say it makes us complementary. I have never learned as much about myself than since I've met Makoto. I can learn from his qualities, and become a better person._

_My path to becoming the girl Makoto deserves to love is still long, but each day, I feel like I'm getting there. Perhaps it'll take me years, perhaps we'll go through hardships together, perhaps there will be tensions… but I will continue to grow, and Makoto Naegi will continue to be my source of inspiration._

The Kirigiri detective smiled when her boyfriend managed to get the Ultimate Affluent Progeny to stand with much more dignity, knowing that he had done it again, and that the title of Ultimate Hope she had given him wasn't earned on a fluke, but that he truly had a talent that brought hope to people.

The way he never gave up, the way he never stopped trusting his friends - even when there was no reason to trust them anymore - the way he defended them… he fought a fight no one else would be able to fight, to Kyoko's opinion. Hope's Peak Academy had tried to create artificial hope, but they had created despair.

Class 78th had befriended Makoto Naegi and had found their source of hope.

* * *

"Three, two, one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The whole class clapped, as the year ended and another began, and a round of cheers was heard. Makoto and Kyoko shared a hug, as did Sayaka and Leon, Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro, Hina and Sakura, and while Toko tried with Byakuya, he quickly took a step back to avoid her. It was the same between Hifumi and Celeste, with the Ultimate Gambler moving away much more elegantly.

Frankly, they hoped for a happy year, but simply a _better_ year would be enough to satisfy them. They all thought that it _had_ to get better - as it could hardly get worse, they thought - and they were looking forward to that. It was a nice moment of euphoria in which all despair was forgotten, and Makoto could safely say that it was the spirit he wanted their class to have.

The world would have to heal one day, and they knew that the forces of hope fighting to preserve a semblance of peace and harmony on the outside would triumph, though they didn't know how long that would take. They were more than ready to do their part, as the symbols of tomorrow's hope - as the Ultimates chosen to lead the world towards its hopeful destiny.

The goal was for them to inspire hope to people, and their talent was the best way for them to proceed because it was the reason why they _were_ symbols of hope, to begin with.

Showcasing just what hard work could lead one to; that was the goal of the Ultimates in fields with great concurrence, such as Sayaka, Leon, Hina, or Sakura.

Proving to people that rightful ideals can lead the world to a state of peace; that was the goal of the Ultimates who made sure the world was a safe place every day, such as Kyoko and Taka.

Demonstrating that risks could bring rewards for those who were ready to face the danger; that was the goal of the Ultimates with no doubts regarding their abilities, and who didn't care what means needed to be used, as long as they got you to the top of the ladder, such as Celeste, Byakuya, or Mondo.

Giving people either the words they needed to hear, or the comfort to forget their troubles; that was the goal of the Ultimates who found in their talent a way to make people feel better, such as Chihiro, Toko, Hifumi, or Hiro.

And finally, showing the way towards a new and shining hope; that was the goal of the only Ultimate who had found the meaning of his action along the way, and that was Makoto's responsibility because perhaps he didn't have a talent to properly talk about, but he had as much faith in the future of the world they would build than anyone, if not more.

_Yeah, for those who died, we need to make the world change. And we'll do that by showing people that they can be saved from their despair because a hope that vanquishes despair without remorse can't be called hope. They didn't choose to fall to despair, but the flaws of our world made them influenceable, and whoever they are, the Mastermind understood that._

_If their goal is to plunge the world to despair, then my goal is to fight them until the bitter end, because I know Mom and Dad didn't raise me to be a useless Ultimate Lucky Student, but to help people to the best of abilities. And I need to make sure that when I see them again, along with Komaru, then we'll have succeeded, and I'll be able to find pride in the work we'll have done._

* * *

Makoto yawned tiredly as he and Kyoko came out of the gym and got on their way back to their respective dorm rooms. It was way past midnight at that point, and some of their classmates had already retired for the night. When they left, only Sayaka, Leon, Mukuro, and Junko were still there, and the first couple admitted that they would need to go to sleep pretty soon.

"*yawn* I'm tiiiiiired…" Makoto said as they approached their respective doors, first and second on their right respectively.

"Me too, Makoto." Kyoko agreed although she showed no signs of fatigue, or at least, nothing obvious. "I've been trained to stay up until late at night, but even that is late for me. Besides… I got a routine going since coming here, so I'm getting tired way more quickly than before…" _But I'm not ready to go to sleep quite yet…_

"Yeah, we all had to adjust…" another yawn punctuated that sentence. "I think I'll go to sleep now… Good night, Kyoko."

And with a smile towards his girlfriend, the Ultimate Lucky Student covered the step to his door and opened it with his key, but before he could actually enter…

"M-Makoto, wait!" Kyoko exclaimed in a slight panic.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"D-Don't go yet…" _WHY AM I SHAKING?!_ She wondered, to a point she struggled to stand upright! "M-Makoto… W-Would you… would you mind if we slept together…?"

"…"

"…"

"…" _Don't give me that silent treatment, Makoto! I'm dying from embarrassment right now!_

The Luckster blushed heavily but finally spoke up. "Sure. I'd love to sleep with you, Kyoko."

"…" _D-Did I hear that right…?_ "Y-You're sure…?"

"Yeah, we've been together for a good while now, and I feel like the next step in our relationship is sleeping together, so yeah, I'm down for that," he replied, keeping his smile on his cute face.

"R-Really…?" _Wow, that was much easier than I thought it would be…_ Seeing him nod, she regained some of her composure and added, "Okay, thanks Makoto. I'll go and grab pajamas from my room and join you, okay?"

"Okay. Take your time, I'll wait for you before going to bed."

With one last nod, Kyoko entered her room, only to lose the composure she had just regained, as she realized that this was only _step one_ …

_Am I really ready for this…? And is Makoto ready too…?_

* * *

Makoto entered his room, not all that surprised by the development the night had taken. To him, it wasn't a matter of 'if' but a matter of 'when'. And apparently, his girlfriend had decided that 'when' should be tonight, and he honestly wouldn't go against her wishes.

_Sleeping with Kyoko makes me kinda nervous, but I don't think I should be… I mean, she's my girlfriend, so if I'm not okay sleeping with her, then who is it gonna be okay for me to sleep with…?!_

The boy grabbed his pajamas and went to his bathroom to change and brush his teeth. After a few minutes, he was actually ready for bed. He came out, just at the same time as his girlfriend came back and knocked on the door.

*knock *knock*

_Damn, she was quick! That dress looked hard to get off by yourself!_ He went to open the door, and once he did, got a chance to see his girlfriend in her purple and lavender pajamas instead of her dress of the very same colors. "Hey, Kyoko! Come in!"

"Thanks, Makoto." she leaned in and pecked him on the lips before doing as she was told and entering the room.

The next thing Makoto noticed, other than his girlfriend's nightly clothing, was the small box she was carrying under her shoulder, and though she tried to keep it hidden, it was a fruitless endeavor, as the Ultimate Lucky Student caught her the second she stepped in.

"Kyoko? What's that box you're carrying?" he asked, eying the box in question to make her understand that he had seen it - even if she tried to hide it.

"O-Oh, you saw that already…" she sighed and took the box out in plain view. A plain, white box, with a lid that could be opened from above. "I-It's actually the package Sayaka was talking about earlier…"

Makoto quickly recalled the exchange he had had with their friends, and how Sayaka had ordered him not to ask about it. He had dropped it, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"Really? And what's in there?" _I mean, why would she bring it to my room? Is it a plushie to help her sleep? That would be sweet, but I doubt the Principal is out there handing the girls plushies… I wouldn't mind one, though!_

Kyoko began to shake violently again, as Makoto sat on his bed - on the side he'd be sleeping on tonight. His eyes narrowed on her.

"Kyoko? Are you alright…?" he cautiously asked, and noticed a more visible blush, as she didn't have any foundation on anymore. "You're blushing, and while it's very cute, I don't know why. Do my pajamas look _that_ good, haha?"

"N-No, it's not that…" she began to fidget with her lavender hair - which was now down, and without the usual braid - and bit her thumb, a nervous habit Makoto didn't even know she had.

Well, she didn't show nervousness often… That might have been the primary reason.

"What is it, then?"

"M-Makoto…? W-Would you…" she paused for a second and took a deep breath. "W-Would you do it with me?"

"…"

"…"

"…" _Say what…? K-Kyoko…_

"… F-Forget it… Let's just head to sleep-"

"Kyoko…" he cut her off and looked at her right in the eyes, and saw all her nervousness in them. _What am I supposed to say to that? I love Kyoko with all my heart, but am I ready for that…? Am I ready to take the final step? Are *we* ready to take the final step?_

_Am I ready to give myself to Kyoko entirely?_

…

…

_What am I even thinking…?_

He stood up again and covered the few steps separating them quickly. From so close, he could _feel_ her nervousness now. She looked cute, even when she was nervous, but Makoto didn't want to keep her waiting for the answer she needed so badly.

"I love you, Kyoko; and I know you love me too. If you feel like it's another way we can express our love for each other, then I'm trusting you," he said, placing his hands softly on her cheeks. "Still, I might be a little dense and not experimented at all with these things, but I know that we'd need some form of protection…" _I don't see myself raising a child any time soon, even Kyoko's!_

Kyoko's concern turned into a smile, then a smirk as she opened the little white box and revealed two objects.

"There, I got that covered," she said, handing him the box, which contained a little piece of latex as well as a phallic white object that got Makoto's eyes to widen. "That was the package all of us girls received, and it apparently came from the warehouse. My father apparently decided that being prudent was best, as accidents can happen faster than we think, and none of us girls would be ready for a pregnancy, especially not in these conditions…"

"W-Wait… is that…" Makoto blushed redder than ever as he recognized what both objects were, even if he was inexperienced in all that was intimate. _T-That's… That's kinda hot…_

"Yeah, that's a condom, which is what you were asking for, and this thingy here is a vibrator!" the Ultimate Detective said, all trace of her usually serious expression completely gone. Instead, she looked more relaxed, and Makoto realized, particularly horny, which made her different, from her looks to her voice, which sounded demanding. "I didn't expect you to actually know what it was, considering how dense you've been whenever someone mentioned sex… Could you be naughtier than I thought, Makoto Naegi?"

Her grin widened even more as Makoto felt his cheeks heat up more and more every second.

"W-Well…" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I-I'm a boy… and boys have their needs… you know…? I… I might have seen one on the Internet once…"

"And now you'll get to see one for real, Makoto… Looking forward to that, I hope?" she asked him, giving him a pensive expression he knew was just to tease him.

And at that moment, Makoto could have gone camping as he felt a tent build up in-between his legs quicker than ever for him. The way she had asked him that… had definitely turned him on.

Before replying, he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer to kiss her, before allowing himself to let his hand slide down her back, and further down than it normally would.

"Yeah, I do. And then I'll make this night memorable for the two of us," he said, as huskily as he could (which didn't amount to much, since he couldn't get rid of his cute boy voice - even right now).

"Good to know. Now come here, we've gotta start somewhere…"

And with this, Kyoko pinned her boyfriend to the wall and began to kiss him time and time again, more hungrily each time, before their torrid night officially began…

* * *

Two sweating messes lay down in bed, completely drained of their energy after their first-ever sexual encounter. Their hormones gradually gave them their lucidity back, but with this came exhaustion, and the two knew that the faster they fell asleep, the better.

Still, they had just done something which had _meaning_ , and neither of them felt like they could just fall asleep like that. And thus, Makoto was the first one to speak.

"That was great, Kyoko," he said, feeling every one of his muscles relax. "I can't believe we've waited for so long, now that we've finally taken the last step."

"Yes, me neither…" she agreed, nodding through the fatigue. "I never once expected I would be losing my virginity when I came to Hope's Peak, but I'm glad we shared this moment. It definitely feels nice to feel you the closest to me."

Makoto giggled, blushing as flashbacks of their lovemaking moment passed through his mind. They had reached the highest level of intimacy, and they doubted there was something else they could do to get even closer - both emotionally and physically.

"You bet… I never once thought I could one day enroll at Hope's Peak, so finding a girlfriend there… I thought it was out of the realm of possibilities, to be honest." the Ultimate Lucky Student replied, feeling the luckiest he'd ever been right now. "And yet… there we are."

"There we are, indeed… In one week, I've just reconnected with my father when I thought I never would, and I just made love with my boyfriend… Haha, Grandfather would probably kill me if he caught wind of that!" she laughed, making Makoto smile.

_I wouldn't be surprised!_ "Yeah, even if we're living around growing despair, I think we found our hope here. Perhaps it has not penetrated the outside world yet, but I'm sure it will, one day." Makoto said, smiling hopefully as he glanced at his girlfriend. "And we'll do it together, okay?"

"We will." she nodded, much more fervently this time. "But know that I've found my hope too, Makoto. _You_ are my hope. You're my will to live when I feel down, you're the boy I'm linked to by heart, and more than anything, you're my Ultimate Hope. And that's the only hope that matters to me."

"Kyoko… Thank you. Thank you for believing in me when I couldn't even believe in myself. You've seen in me more worth than I ever did, and you make me feel better whenever I'm with you." he began to fiddle with her messy hair. "I love you, Kyoko, and I'm so glad our love survived the despair. My love for you is my hope, Kyoko, and it always will be."

She smiled.

*yawn*

"Feeling tired, Makoto?"

"Yeah."

"Then fall asleep. We never know what can happen, so you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right… Sweet dreams, Kyoko. And Happy New Year, too. I love you."

"I love you too, Makoto. Forever and always."

_Forever and always._

Makoto found his peaceful slumber right as he closed his eyes, and felt his girlfriend's warm embrace guide him towards sweet dreams. She snuggled against him as close as she could, wrapping her arms around her favorite Luckster and bringing him as close to her as she could, because she loved him.

Just two lovers sleeping together on a hopeful New Year's Day, finding tranquility in their despairful ordeal thanks to one another. A sweet harmony between two souls linked by love and the warmth of it all brought them both to their state of soothing passion.

Hope and despair collide, and the grand scheme can finally begin. One's hope would be the other's despair, and it would guide the two sleeping lovers to the peak of their love. Perhaps there hadn't been a diary entry tonight, but Makoto knew he would remember that day for the rest of his life. Whatever happened, no matter how much you tried and how deep you dug, you wouldn't take that away from him. Perhaps you'd repress his love, but you wouldn't take it away.

Ultimate Despair and Ultimate Hope, and the common ground is the legendary Hope's Peak Academy. Sixteen Ultimates, all looking forward to the dawn of a new year filled with new experiences and moments to be lived. A path to everyone's Hope was to be found, but it would require them to take the hard route, to distrust, to hate, and to lose, because their Ultimate Hope needed to be awakened.

It was there, resting peacefully as despair appeared within their ranks, and as the stage was being set for the battle that would define their future, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri actually looked forward to it. They had made it that far and had found hope in the tragic despair. They would lose much because they still had much to lose, but they wouldn't truly forget.

Because while it might take you a reminder, you can't forget how to hope.

And you can't forget how to love.

Cries of despair sullied the lullaby of hope sang by those who wouldn't see tomorrow, but at last, the future was in their hands, and if they could put as much passion into their struggle than they had done loving each other, then they had nothing to worry about. After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope, right?

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at teasing lovemaking scenes, I know. ^^ I feel like this scene was complete trash, but I couldn't do without it, as it is an important development for Naegiri moving forward. By the way, if you're wondering, I don't plan on writing anything explicit on this timeline (at least on AO3, since FFN doesn't allow for MA-rated content), at least anytime soon. While I don't mind reading this sort of content from time to time, I'm definitely not good enough as a writer to write a love scene properly, probably because English is still not my maternal language (that didn't change lol). But who knows, maybe one day?
> 
> I hope you liked this more intimate chapter, and please leave a comment to give me your thoughts! Love! ^^


	21. Hello Despair Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes up at the dawn of a new year, and it's now up to him to ensure it can be a year of hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we are; the final chapter of this story... I tried my best to make it a satisfying ending, and while it is long, I hope you'll all like it.

**_Chapter Seventeen: Hello Despair Academy, From One Hope to Another_ **

The end of Hope, and the beginning of the greatest Despair. They had been fooled since the beginning, and now, they had to pay the price. A Devil under the guise of a true beauty, whose only aspiration was to inflict chaos and pain upon others. Death, suffering, grief, loss, betrayal… There had been plenty of those already, and the worst was still to come, for the Mastermind wasn't done quite yet.

The world wasn't enough. As long as Despair had not taken away the last remaining traces of Hope, it wouldn't be enough. Hope didn't have its place in the world of the Ultimate Despair, for Hope was boring; the easy choice, filled with love, friendship, and happiness.

But the end of Hope also marked the beginning of another. It was a chance to start over, and to avoid the mistakes of the past, even if the cost ended up being high. Hope never ended, and when you thought it had disappeared, it would always come through when you needed it the most, for those who continue to believe until the bitter end are always rewarded by Hope.

Even when it seemed hopeless, there was still a reason to believe, somewhere. The pits of despair seemed insurmountable, but with enough determination and trust, the one true Hope was at the end of the road, waiting to be found. It wouldn't be easy to grasp, and Class 78th's deepest despair was still to come, but as long as Makoto Naegi stood alive, no despair was impossible to defeat.

An Ultimate Despair against an Ultimate Hope. It had never been a fair match, and never would be. A true genius, capable of analyzing any given situation in a split second and find a way to make it as despairful as possible: that was the Ultimate Despair. An average high-school boy, with a boundless optimism as his main trait, and who just wanted the best for everyone: that was the Ultimate Hope.

Two visions of the world meeting at the summit. The stakes had never been this high, and a true showdown of Hope vs. Despair was about to begin. They'd forget, but that didn't mean they would lose. Some things are meant to never be forgotten.

Hope is one of them.

* * *

Makoto woke up and yawned loudly, feeling that while he had gotten a good night's sleep, it had been a short one. A smile tugged his lips as he recalled the reasons of why it had been so short.

_Yeah, last night was truly special…_ He recalled, still feeling the warmth of an intimate moment around him. _I still can't quite believe Kyoko and I made love, but it did happen… Wow… Who would have thought?_

He let out another yawn before getting up from his bed. That was when he realized something - or rather someone - was missing.

"Hey, where's Kyoko?" he asked himself out loud. "She must have woken up before me, I guess… She did say she was used to shorter nights than most."

A note on his desk confirmed that.

" _To Makoto,_

_I woke up a little while ago, and I went back to my room to take a shower and dress up. I'll be waiting for you at the dining hall to have breakfast with the others. Last night was truly special, and I can't wait to talk to you about it._

_Love,_

_\- Kyoko"_

Makoto felt his heart getting warmer as he read his girlfriend's note and felt a blush coming to his cheeks, but since he was all alone, he didn't fight against it. He felt a little embarrassed, but he knew this was a secret between him and Kyoko, and this made it even more special.

_Better take a shower myself and join the others in the dining hall and have breakfast._ He thought, collecting his fancy clothes from the day before and putting them in his laundry basket. He grabbed his usual hoodie and everything he needed to dress up more casually and entered his bathroom.

He placed his clothes on the counter and stepped inside the shower, before turning it on, the water heating up quickly and enveloping him in a warm and pleasant bubble. He had thoughts of his girlfriend, of his classmates, of his parents and sister outside, and they all put a smile on his face. The world was in despair, but he wasn't, and some positive thoughts under a warm shower did him a lot of good.

He lathered his body in shower gel and his hair in shampoo - a kind Kyoko loved the smell of - before turning the water on again and feeling all the sweat from his lovemaking session with the lavender-haired detective go away.

After a few more minutes, Makoto stepped out of the shower, before quickly dressing up and trying to dompt his rebellious antenna, to no avail.

_I feel cleaner already! I'll have to wash my bedsheets, though…_ He thought, a guilty smile of pleasure on his lips, as he realized that moreover the sweat, his bedsheets were most likely dirty with something else… It did leave him with a question, though.

_Does that mean that Kyoko and I will sleep together on a daily - or rather, nightly - basis now?_ He wondered, as he absentmindedly stepped out of the bathroom and went to his desk to grab something he always kept on him. He quickly put it in his hoodie pocket. _I wouldn't be against it, but I feel like some others could…_ The Ultimate Moral Compass' face flashed through Makoto's mind. _Well, if Kyoko brings it up then we'll talk about it, but if she doesn't, then I'll just let her do what she wants._

Satisfied with that, Makoto checked that he had everything he needed before going to meet his classmates, before opening the door - which had obviously been left open when the Ultimate Detective had left the room. He quickly checked his e-handbook - 10:29 AM, which was rather late, even for him - and went out, though he saw no one in sight.

"Guess they are all at the Dining Hall already…" he sighed, regretting not waking up a little sooner to see his friends. Though he had needed the sleep. "Better hurry, or else Taka will be ma-"

Suddenly, the Ultimate Lucky Student felt a force press against his mouth, not strangling him, but the surprise most definitely made him gasp for air. Strong pressure was applied from behind him and pulled him back until he was pushed to the ground and heard a door close.

_His_ door.

"*cough* *cough* W-What the… *cough* What the hell?! *cough*" upon realizing he was back in his room, Makoto quickly stood up in a panic. "W-Who's there?!"

"It's me, Makoto."

He quickly turned around and noticed a black-haired girl in her white blouse and black skirt, and Makoto's mind went numb.

"M-Mukuro?! What the hell are you doing?!" he asked, recognizing the Ultimate Soldier standing against the wall, making it impossible for the Luckster to evade her.

He tried to approach the door but quickly had to stop.

"Don't move, Makoto," she ordered him, her tone completely emotionless. "You can go sit on your bed if you want, but nothing else. Throw me the key to the room, too."

"W-What…?"

"The key!"

He saw her take a knife out and quickly obeyed. He took the key out from his pocket and threw it to the soldier, who caught it easily before closing the door in a second.

"Good. I can't have anyone disturbing us." she said, putting the weapon away, before adding lowly "Though I doubt there could be anyone there to disturb us…"

"W-Why are you here, Mukuro?! And why in the world did you lock me in there?!" he asked frantically, growing more and more nervous by the second as the girl stood still, stoically.

"I'll explain, Makoto, I promise." she first said, her eyes turning a little kinder, though her voice did not. "But first, I want you to tell me honestly what you think of me."

"H-Huh? Where did that come from?!" _Mukuro, what the hell is going on?! Am I still dreaming or something?!_

"Just… Just answer the question, Makoto." Mukuro said, ignoring him. "I need an answer."

_And so do I…_ He took a deep breath, trying to recompose himself from the bizarre turn of events the day had taken, before speaking up. "Well, you just assaulted me, which wasn't cool, but… you're a nice girl Mukuro, and a good friend. You aren't the friendliest one of the class, but you've certainly made progress, and I'm glad for that. But now, you need to tell me what's going on."

His voice was surprisingly firm and assertive. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel intimated by the Ultimate Soldier anymore.

"I see… Is that really how you see me, Makoto?" he quickly nodded, urging her without saying it to get to the point. "Then I'll answer your question. I'm here to kidnap you."

"…"

"…"

"… Come again?"

"I've been asked to abduct you and the others, and that's why I'm here," she repeated.

"W-What… WHAAAAAAAAT?!" _Kidnapping?! Who the hell would want to kidnap us?! AND IN HERE OF ALL PLACES?!_ "M-Mukuro! T-There are only the seventeen of us here! W-Who…?!"

The words died in his mouth as the dots connected to form an ugly picture.

"N-No, d-don't… Don't tell me…" _N-No… There's no way… NOT HER!_ "N-No… I-I TRUSTED YOU, MUKURO!"

The Ultimate Lucky Student broke into tears as he felt a terrible betrayal hurt him to his core. He trusted the Ultimate Soldier as much as he trusted anyone of his classmates, but he was starting to feel like he'd been played, and that hurt him more than any stab wound the girl could inflict him.

For her part, Mukuro closed her eyes and remained silent. Only the sound of Makoto's tears was echoing through the room, as the Ultimate Lucky Student's spirit quickly gave away.

"H-How… How could you betray us, M-Mukuro…? BETRAY ME!" he yelled, standing up and pointing at the soldier accusingly. "I was the first one to befriend you, and what do I get as a result?! BETRAYAL?!"

"M-Makoto…"

"SHUT IT, MUKURO!" with an uncharacteristic force, Makoto shouted at the Ultimate Soldier, and he was seriously considering trying to attack her, if her talent didn't make his death the only outcome. The only time he had been this angry was when Kyoko's grandfather had insulted his parents, months ago. Right now, he was feeling the same rage, the same hatred, which darkened his heart and threatened to take away his good soul. "You began to hate Kyoko because the two of you had a crush on me, but now I see that this was nothing but another lie! You know what, scratch what I said earlier! You're a horrible and back-stabbing person, Mukuro!"

"M-Makoto… *sob* P-Please stop! I can't take it anymore!"

When the soldier opened her eyes again, she was crying as much as her crush, if not more, and her voice was so strained, she didn't even sound like herself.

"IT WASN'T MY CHOICE!" she cried to the top of her lungs, making both of their eardrums hurt. "I _HAD_ TO DO IT!"

"M-Mukuro…?" _What the hell is wrong with her?!_

"I… I don't want to hurt you, Makoto! BUT I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!" Mukuro screamed and broke down entirely, her tears dampening the floor of Makoto's room at a rapid pace.

"W-What do you mean 'you had to do it?!'" the lucky student quickly asked, feeling amidst all his anger a lot of confusion. Mukuro's words didn't make any sense to him, and he desperately wanted some answers to his question. _I've been betrayed, but I'll at least get my answers!_ "Talk to me, Mukuro!"

The black-haired girl fell to her knees, crying her heart out. Makoto could have seen that as a moment of weakness he could use to get away, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Sure, there was still the possibility an attempt at escape ended with him getting stabbed to death, but with Mukuro's guard down like this, it was a doable feat.

No… the reason he couldn't bring himself to do it was Mukuro's mental state. Her desperation reminded him too much of _someone_.

" _I… I… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

" _LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SICK OF YOU!"_

_Kyoko… She was the same when she broke down in front of her father and her grandfather back then…_ Just thinking back to his girlfriend's breakdown back then made him want to cry, but he managed to hold strong, just like he had then. _And I was the one to help her because I thought I was the only one who could help her…_

" _NO! I'll go get her! I think it's been made extremely clear that I'm the one who understands her best! You've hurt her enough already!"_ the Ultimate Lucky Student had shouted back to the trio of Jin and Fuhito Kirigiri, and Koichi Kizakura.

_Kyoko calls me an Ultimate Hope, but what kind of hope is it that I'm letting myself be taken away by thoughts of hate and anger? What would Sayaka have become, had I not been there to listen to her?_

" _What the fuck is there to explain?!"_ Makoto had yelled at the Ultimate Pop Sensation, his former feelings for the girl having been put in danger _. "You fucking tricked me! Playing your 'pure and kind girl' act on me like I was some sort of puppet! What the fuck do you want to explain to me?! What?!"_

_I snapped at her back then, and I regret it to this day. I'm here to help people as much as I can, and when I thought I had learned from my mistakes, I do the same thing again!_ He cursed himself for not learning from his mistakes, before recalling the way he had handled Sayaka's despair.

" _S-Sayaka…"_ the boy had whispered, gently placing his arms around her in a soft hug. _"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. And I'm sorry I let myself doubting you. I… I thought you were using me when I just couldn't see the pain you were going through… I should be the one apologizing, Sayaka."_

"I'm sorry, Mukuro."

"H-Huh…?" the Ultimate Soldier weakly looked up and saw Makoto's eyes. "W-What…?"

"I said I was sorry, Mukuro," he repeated, feeling his usual self come back. "I snapped at you before giving you a chance to explain yourself, and I shouldn't have done that." he bowed. "I'm sorry."

The girl dried her tears slowly before she could utter another word. "Don't be… Please don't be, Makoto…" she begged, standing back up, though her knees were still throbbing. "You don't have to apologize to someone like me…"

"M-Mukuro…?" _She's completely out of it…_ "Please explain to me. I need to understand!"

"I… I've committed misdeeds even you couldn't forgive me for…" the girl said, and Makoto could feel her regain _some_ composure. "You're right: you trusted me, and I betrayed that trust… I don't deserve anything, and your pity even less."

"I don't want to pity you," Makoto stated, as he, indeed, didn't look like he wanted to pity anyone. "I just want to understand. Tell me what happened, Mukuro, and tell me every detail, even if takes hours. I'll wait."

"Y-You… You want to know the story…?" she seemed surprised. "B-But… But why?"

"Because it'll make me learn. Learn what made you do this, and what I can do to avoid it in the future." the Ultimate Lucky Student told her assertively. "But I need your side of the story, Mukuro."

"… V-Very well…" after a moment of silence and a long and deep breath, the soldier continued to speak. "W-When Junko and I enrolled at Hope's Peak… she already intended to plunge the world to despair. She investigated the school in meticulous detail and learned of the Kamakura Project. She asked me to help her get to Kamakura when he awakened and managed to get through to him, somehow…"

_Izuru Kamakura… The so-called Ultimate Hope created by the Steering Committee to generate artificial hope… The project that led to his awakening - the Kamakura Project - was funded by the tuitions of the Reserve Course…_

"And then, she made the Student Council Massacre happen and set Kamakura up to take the blame." Mukuro resumed her explanation, unaware of Makoto's thoughts. "With this, she was sure that the Reserve Course would revolt, as Hope's Peak had created a murderer with their parents' money. This… was the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy."

_Junko set Kamakura up to be the mastermind behind the Student Council murders? And she did that to trigger a revolt among the Reserve Course…? T-That's… That's insane!_

"But she wasn't done, which meant I wasn't either." the soldier said. "To feel some more despair, she used her boyfriend's - Yasuke Matsuda - technology to inflict amnesia to herself. That was when I disappeared, and Ryoko Otonashi took my place. In fact… I was never really gone, but was just disguised as my sister…"

"W-Wait… T-Then that means?!"

"Yes… the one who saved you from the Madarai brothers back then… was me."

_M-Mukuro saved me…? She… she saved my life?_

"You weren't a part of Junko's plan back then, so I could save you," she told him, leaving Makoto baffled. "And then, after she did what she wanted… she killed her boyfriend, so she could feel more despair… It was at this moment that Kyoko was put off the case by the Headmaster."

_Yeah… The Principal prioritized her safety and put her off the case back then… Could she have solved it if given some more time? Could she have figured out who had masterminded the Student Council Massacre? And did Junko really kill her own boyfriend just to feel despair…? What kind of madness is this?!_

"Finally… before we sheltered ourselves because of the Parade, Junko killed Chiaki Nanami, the Class Representative of Class 77-B to make her classmates fall to despair. They died, apparently, so that didn't completely work out, but it another one of the crimes she committed. That I committed…" she sighed.

_J-Junko… killed Chiaki…? And just to make her class fall to despair?! That can't be true!_

"After that, on the night of the school party, after everyone was gone, Junko ordered all the parading students to commit suicide, and we were separated from Kamakura." the soldier continued her tale. "The Principal sheltered us here soon after, and this leads today, as Junko asked me to kidnap all of you. I already kidnapped the thirteen others, and you're the last one."

Makoto stayed silent, trying to make sense of all the information he was given. It was a lot to take in, and processing it was the hardest part. He couldn't say it didn't make sense, mainly because he suspected it was the truth, but also because nothing seemed contradictory with what Kyoko had told him.

"That is the truth of what I did, Makoto," she added, looking absolutely miserable. "The truth of how the Tragedy began, and how I took part in starting it. I think you understand now why I don't deserve your forgiveness. What I did is beyond forgiveness, and my betrayal is something I'll never truly recover from. I did all this for Junko, but the only one who made me doubt her plans… was you, Makoto."

"I… I was?"

"Yes. The way you smiled at me… the way you came to chat with me, even when you had much better friends than I…" a small and nostalgic smile came to her lips. "Soon enough, I had fallen in love with you, Makoto. And when Junko's plans began, the way you showed hope and never gave up… it made me question my part." Mukuro said, the smile turning into a frown. "There were nights I thought of giving up and telling you the entire truth, but there was a reason I never did."

"R-Really?" he asked, curious what that reason was.

"Kyoko." she simply said, biting her lip. "I hate her, Makoto. She always got in the way. She made you fall for her, and she was always trying to stop my sister, although she never knew who was behind everything. She took away the boy I love, and tried to stop my sister! I hate her, Makoto! But deep down… I know why you love her. She changed for the better, while I failed to do so. She never betrayed your trust, while I'm about to kidnap you to fulfill Junko's plans.

"She… probably made you feel things I never would have been able to make you feel, so I definitely understand." she continued, looking sad. "I thought of killing her multiple times, but you're the reason I never did it, Makoto. I know you love her more than anyone, and I just couldn't take her away from you. That was my only unselfish action since I came to Hope's Peak, though I know it doesn't amount to much…"

It didn't make any more sense, honestly. Learning that he had been the closest out of anyone on _the entire planet_ to actually preventing the Tragedy - and unknowingly so - was something he had not expected, and neither was the fact that his girlfriend had been on the visor of the Ultimate Soldier for quite some time now.

_But this only begs more questions… She said I was the last one she needed to get, but doesn't that mean she got everyone else? But if that's the case, then… how did she get Sakura?! Or Kyoko, for that matter?! And what about the Principal?! Did she kidnap him too?!_

"Anyway, you're free to hate me, Makoto. I have never hated myself more than now for having to force you into this, but I need to do it." Mukuro said, interrupting Makoto's train of thought, and not giving him a chance to thinking about the many questions he was asking himself more.

"W-Wait!" there was some panic in Makoto's voice as Mukuro took a step forward, which seemed like one step closer to death for the Ultimate Lucky Student. "M-Mukuro, we can talk about this!"

"We can't, Makoto! I can't abandon Junko again!" she exclaimed, and stopped on her tracks. "I've let her alone for so long… I can't betray her again! Even if it costs me my life… I need to help her!"

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted, pointing a shaking finger at the girl. "I know you and Junko went through a lot, and you have my compassion for that, but… you can't do this anymore, Mukuro! This Tragedy has made enough victims already, and you have the power to put it to an end!"

"It's too late, Makoto! I've got the blood of millions on my hands; I'm over redemption!" the soldier argued, looking quite shaken up. "I am a monster, and I am not even smart like Junko is! I've come to accept that, but I'll bloody my hands even more if it can help Junko! I'd kill you for her, Makoto!"

"M-Mukuro!" _I'm not getting through to her!_ "I can - we can help you _and_ Junko! No one's over redemption, Mukuro! Not you, not Junko, no one! But this madness has got to stop!" he exclaimed, getting more and more frantic by the second. "I know the world hasn't been kind to the two of you, but what will destroying it bring you?! Revenge?! Mukuro, you need to think about this!"

"I don't want revenge, Makoto! I just want to help my sister!" the girl repeated, once again getting quite emotional as she took another step forward. "I don't care what happens to the world as long as Junko gets her despair! Trust me, if there was another way around this, then I'd take it!"

"No! There is another way around this, Mukuro!" _I can't give up! If I can change Mukuro's mind, then I've got a chance at making Junko change, too!_ "Because what will despair bring to the world?! What will it bring to you?! You know as well as I do that the Future Foundation is fighting the Tragedy, and they'll restore harmony one day, and all you and Junko did will go to ash! You'll only be remembered as a criminal who killed millions, if not more, but it's not too late, Mukuro! There's still hope for you! And there's still hope for the sixteen of us, all together!"

She stopped again. She was not less than fifteen feet away from him, but Makoto could feel his muscles tighten with nervousness as the Ultimate Soldier stood there, unreadable.

"N-No… M-My only hope… My only hope is you, Makoto! You are my shining hope, the symbol of enthusiasm that has made my life so much better whenever I felt down, but…" she paused, taking a deep breath. When she spoke again, her tone was clearer and less emotional. "Junko's despair requires me to abandon that hope, so I will. I'll give her my hope to turn into her despair because I owe her that."

"M-Mukuro…"

The Ultimate Lucky Student was conflicted. He was certainly happy to learn that he had been someone other than Kyoko's hope, but to know that Mukuro was ready to cast it aside only for her sister's despair's sake… made him quite uncomfortable.

"Screw despair, Mukuro! I'll make Junko believe in hope if I need to, but I certainly won't let you intentionally become a monster!" he exclaimed.

"You can't do that, Makoto! My sister can't feel hope the way you and everyone else does! You need to have seen the bottomless pit of despair with her to understand how she is, and only _I_ have done that!" she refuted, taking another step forward. "If you are the Ultimate Hope, then my sister is the Ultimate Despair! And she can resist hope as much as you can resist despair!"

"No, that's wro-"

"It's not wrong, Makoto!" Mukuro cut him off abruptly.

"It is, Mukuro!" the Luckster disagreed, raising his voice a tad more. "I can feel despair as much as anyone on this planet, Mukuro! The reason I'm able to keep moving forward, even when despair seems like the only option is because I believe in everyone and the future we can create for ourselves! That's the true nature of hope, and that's how I fight against despair! If my friends fall down, then I'll help them up; and in return, I know that if _I_ fall down, then _they_ 'll help me up! That's how hope works, and no one is immune to that, even Junko!"

"You don't know that Makoto! I know why you are on the side of hope, Makoto, and believe me, seeing you being this hopeful every day makes me happier than you can imagine, but you've never seen what Junko went through!" the black-haired girl told him with great frustration. "Despair is her way of life, and she cannot see it any other way! If you could change her, then I'd let you, but even _you_ can't! That's why… that's why I need to ensure her happiness by helping her plunge the world into despair! I'm sorry, Makoto, I really am… but I can't let you get in the way."

"But I don't want to get in the way of anyone, Mukuro!" he assured her, placing his hand on his heart. "I don't care what happened, I know you, Mukuro, and I know you aren't a bad person! And I say you can find happiness another way! And Junko can too, I'm certain of it!"

"I'M NOT A GOOD PERSON, MAKOTO!" she screamed at him, and rushed in his direction, grabbing him by the collar. "I AM A FUCKING MONSTER, AND YOU SHOULD HATE ME!"

"M-Mukuro…" it didn't even feel painful, to be held so strongly by a trained soldier. If Makoto felt any pain, it was the emotional kind. Everything he had told Mukuro, he believed it with all his heart. "I don't hate you, and I doubt I ever will. I don't hate anyone, Mukuro. Yeah, perhaps there are some people I like less than others, but I don't have it in myself to hate people. What you and Junko have done is something even I doubt I could forgive you for, but you can still find atonement, Mukuro.

"I made an assumption when I first met you, and I was terribly wrong." the Ultimate Lucky Student added, referring to his first encounter with the girl, on the first day of school. "I thought your title made you a heartless monster, but now I know better." he took a deep breath, knowing his next words would probably hurt, but they had to be said. "You're not Kyoko, and you never will be. I love her more than I do anyone here, and no one will ever be able to change that. Not you, not Junko, not any of my friends… the bonds I share with her are unbreakable… but that's also the case with each and every one of my classmates; you included, Mukuro.

"I'm shocked by what you have done, and I'd be lying if I said I'd be comfortable being sheltered with you now that I know everything, but that doesn't take away the person I've seen you be, and deep down, the person that you still are. Whatever the path you take, Mukuro, make sure it brings you happiness, and I'm sure your hope will make it everyone's happiness. I trust you, and I know that maybe I didn't get a chance to change your mind, but with enough time, you'll see that I'm right.

"I certainly don't hate you, and I hope that whatever happens, you'll be able to come out of it stronger and that the moments this class shared together with you, all the classes with Ms. Yoshida, the school trips, the parties, the bonding moments… I hope they'll make you a happier person, because you deserve happiness, even if what you partook in brought a lot of despair to the world. I'm your friend, Mukuro, and if you ever hear me say otherwise, then please slap me, because that'd be wrong of me to say."

He looked at her with a hopeful smile, even if his neck began to hurt and that he could feel the upcoming despair getting closer and closer. But as he looked at a friend, he knew that whatever the Ultimate Fashionista had planned, and whatever her sister had agreed to help her with, they'd make it through, and if not in this life, then in a happier one.

And then he was dropped back to the floor and caught in two strong arms into a close hug.

"T-Thank you, Makoto." Mukuro simply said, as Makoto smiled and returned the hug - a friendly one, but a hug that carried as many emotions as his words had. Suddenly, the boy felt a cloth press against his mouth, and slowly began to lose consciousness. "Whatever becomes of me, please know that you're the first person who ever cared for me, and that… I love you, Makoto. I'll always be grateful for everything you've done for me, and I know that even if Junko tries to make you fall to despair, then you'll stand back up again, stronger than ever. And you're right… perhaps I'll be there to see the world you build…"

She pulled back, removing the cloth imbibed with chloroform she had pressed against her crush's lips, and smiled at him - an honest-to-goodness smile, that while he wasn't completely conscious, made Makoto feel at peace.

"I love you, Makoto, and even if you don't love me back, that won't change. And please don't change either… this world needs an Ultimate Hope like you, as much as my sister needs her Ultimate Despair.

"Goodbye, Makoto."

And with the sound of Mukuro Ikusaba's soft sobbing, Makoto felt his eyes close for good, as he drifted to sleep, with hope for his friend, who perhaps had lived a life full of despair for the greater part, but who he was glad had at least found her tiny bit of hope in the time they'd spent.

* * *

_Where… Where am I…?_

The Luckster opened his eyes, and as he felt his consciousness fully come back, was surprised not to recognize where he was. It took him a few more seconds for the dots to connect, and he realized he wasn't in his room anymore, but somewhere else he had no recollection of ever going to.

_O-Oh yeah… Mukuro made me go unconscious, didn't she…?_ He remembered, the faint odor of the chloroform still on his lips. _But where am I…?_

The boy stood up, and finally realized something rather important. He was standing in an unknown and colorful room… but he wasn't alone.

Thirteen people stood up at approximately the same moment as he did, and they all looked confused, at least for those Makoto had the time to see before things went awry.

"H-Hey, where the hell are we?!" he heard Leon shout, completely lost, and whose eyes looked for his girlfriend.

"W-What the fuck is going on here?! That's not my fucking room!" Mondo added with an angry roar. "Who the hell knocked me out?!"

_Oh, so maybe the others didn't see Mukuro knock them out…?_ The lucky student wondered, as more of his classmates expressed their confusion.

"Who knocked us out? I think the answer becomes quite evident if you notice who's missing among the sixteen of us."

Makoto immediately recognized this voice as Kyoko's voice and noticed her standing on the other end of the strange room, and if Makoto didn't know better, he would have thought she was as composed as ever.

"H-Huh…? Someone's missing?" Hina asked, glancing around the room.

"Ikusaba, and Enoshima." Byakuya finished for her, but looked suspiciously at everyone, nonetheless. "I'd wager one of them is our suspicious attacker. And maybe even both, for someone like Sakura."

"Indeed… I was attacked by two people, but they wore masks, so I couldn't identify them." the martial artist gave a nod of confirmation. "But why would Mukuro and Junko attack us?"

Makoto quickly walked to his girlfriend, who spoke up again. "I think we'll get our answer soon enough," she said, looking completely emotionless - as she used to be before opening up to the others.

As the Luckster covered the last few steps separating him from his girlfriend, he couldn't even think back to the moments of bliss they had shared the night before, and it pained him to see her so stoic again.

_I'm sure she figured everything out… and it must be hurting her more than she lets on…_ He thought, before getting to her and quickly embarrassing her in a tight hug. "Kyoko! Y-You're alright, aren't you?!"

"Makoto." she pulled back from the hug and looked at him seriously. "I am relatively unharmed, even if my arms and legs hurt from hits I took. Are _you_ alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I think I am…" he said, differentiating the physical and mental aspects. He was fine physically, apart from being grabbed by the collar, but there were remnants of the pain he felt for his soldier friend and what she had got herself involved with. "You've figured it out, haven't you?"

"Yes, I did…" she sighed in frustration. "And I curse myself for not seeing it sooner when it was blatantly obvious… That's all my fault…"

"Hey, we couldn't have known, Kyoko!" Makoto reminded her. "We were focused on surviving; we couldn't have imagined that the culprits were among us! Don't start doubting yourself, Kyoko! You had your issues when the Tragedy began, and we thought we were safe as long as we were here, so this _can't_ be your fault!" _If there's one person who fought to find the truth more than anyone, it's you, Kyoko, so you can't blame yourself!_ "Junko fooled all of us, and we all fell for it! The only important thing right now… is that we get out of here, so we can escape."

"M-Makoto…" she muttered and went mute for a few seconds. A smile appeared on her lips. "Yes, you're right. _We_ did our best, and while this might seem like failure, we can't give up as long as we stand alive. Thank you, Makoto. It's good to know you're here to help me put away my negative thoughts."

"You're welcome, Kyoko," Makoto said with a light blush, temporarily forgetting the ordeal they were currently going through. "I think we should investigate this place, right? Chances are, we're still within Hope's Peak, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, most likely." the Ultimate Detective nodded in agreement before pointing in a direction. "There seems to be an elevator door over there. It's locked, but maybe with enough effort we can force it open."

"Yeah, let's go!" _That's the spirit, Kyoko!_ The Luckster thought with a smile, as they rushed towards what appeared to be an elevator. Some other details, like the circle of stands, the throne standing over the room, and the screen on one of the walls, were put aside, to eventually be investigated later.

The potential opening had already got the interest of some of their classmates, as the Ultimate Martial Artist and her swimmer friend, as well as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and his novelist fangirl who were all standing near it, with Sakura trying to force it open.

"Curse! This door won't even budge!" she exclaimed, looking quite frustrated, and panting. "It must be meant to be opened via a remote because it is definitely not openable by a human being! I'm afraid this won't be an exit for us…"

She did try again, but got the same results, even when a sobbing Hina joined her in her efforts. Meanwhile, Byakuya simply watched the scene unravel, frowning - which meant that Toko was frowning, too.

"Piece of junk," he said, his voice bitter. "To be outsmarted by plebians like Enoshima and Ikusaba… What a shame…"

"Hey, we can't give up yet!" Makoto reminded him, actually grabbing his shoulders, and shaking him, which cause the Togami heir to sigh. "Perhaps there's another way we haven't found yet!"

"I'm afraid this is not the case either, unfortunately."

"H-Huh?" the small group turned around and noticed Celeste and Hifumi standing there, the Ultimate Gambler looking quite distressed under her emotionless mask. "C-Celeste! What do you mean?!"

"Leon, Sayaka, Hifumi, and I have conducted a short investigation of this room and haven't found anything worthy of note," she said, with the Ultimate Fanfic Creator nodding weakly in agreement. "The curtains on the walls do not hide any potential exits, and both the throne and the stands aren't suspicious either. Perhaps a more throughout investigation would help us more, but I'm afraid we might not have the time for that."

"Hm… Quite right…" Kyoko nodded, looking pensive, with her eyes closed and her hand on her chin in deep thought. "Considering what she's done, I doubt Junko would give us any way out. And I have a feeling this screen won't remain turned off for very long, I'm afraid…"

The lavender-haired girl pointed to the screen in question, which was still off.

_Does Junko plan to use that as a way to communicate?_ Makoto wondered, noticing some speakers set up on the walls, too. _And why did she trap us here in the first place?! So we'd starve? I mean… she has already killed so many people with the Tragedy, so this wouldn't be over her, but…_

Seeing him in thought like this, Kyoko addressed her boyfriend with a short "You're thinking the same thing, right? That Junko wouldn't be pleased with just killing us right off the bat."

"Y-Yeah…" he confirmed, as Kyoko took his hand and led him a few feet away from the rest of the group. "Mukuro told me her sister craved for despair, so I think she has something much more complicated and diabolical in store for us… But we need to stop her!"

"W-Wait, you've talked to Mukuro?!" Kyoko questioned, her eyes widening in surprise. Makoto nodded, not understanding why she was so surprised. "Before she knocked you out, right?" another nod. "Hm… I see… Could you tell me everything that happened after you woke up this morning, Makoto?"

"Yeah, sure. So, you see…"

He told her the entire story on his end, from waking up and seeing she wasn't there, to finding her note and going to shower, to heading to the Dining Hall and being pushed back inside his room, to Mukuro's explanations, to his attempts of changing her mind.

The Ultimate Lucky Student made sure to tell her every detail, as he knew if someone could piece out something important from a little detail, it would be the Ultimate Detective. He trusted her more than anyone, and he believed in her.

"So, was this useful?" he asked hopefully, but a headshake from Kyoko dampened his mood.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so…" she said, looking quite down herself. "She pretty much told me the same things when she came to get me…"

"Wait, so you got to talk to her too?!" _She didn't mention that! Oh God, considering what Mukuro said about Kyoko…_ "I-I'm afraid to ask…"

"It didn't go well, no," she confirmed it before he even got a chance to ask. "We fought, and while I managed to get her to talk while we were landing blows, she got me." she sighed. "I wouldn't be here otherwise… I made the mistake of underestimating her…"

* * *

Kyoko stepped out of the bathroom with a content smile on her lips, recalling the pleasure of feeling her boyfriend close to her - the closest they could possibly be, actually. It was her first time, and she didn't really know what to expect, but she wasn't disappointed with what she got.

_I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again soon…_ She thought, grabbing her e-handbook on her desk. _It definitely felt better than doing it by myself, and I think that whatever I do with Makoto HAS to be amazing. This boy really makes you do things you never would have done, doesn't he, Kyoko?_

*knock* *knock*

Her lovely train of thought was interrupted by a couple of knocks on her door, which got her wondering about who could possibly want to talk to her so early in the morning, way before the time for breakfast. They had all gone to bed late the night prior, and if she was able to wake up pretty easily in the early morning, she doubted her classmates could do the same.

_Though a cup of coffee would do me some good right now… *sigh* Let's see who's there…_

She placed her handbook in her pocket before opening the door, at the same time it knocked again.

*knock* *knock*

"Yes, I heard you the first time- AH!"

She jumped back quickly, and took a few steps back for safety as the person standing on the other end of the door was someone she wouldn't have expected.

"W-Who…" she muttered, as a masked person entered her room, with a knife in hand. The door closed with a loud *BANG*, and Kyoko realized she was trapped. "Who are you?" the detective asked, only needing a second to get calmer, even in her situation. Chances were, she could take whoever was wearing that mask on in a fight, so she wasn't scared.

"…"

She was met with silence. But a silence that spoke volumes, as she was able to concentrate on her mysterious assailant's movements instead, and particularly, on their fighting stance.

_W-Wait, I've seen someone train with this fighting stance before!_ She realized, and in an 'eureka' moment, the dots connected, though the realization didn't please her at all. "Ikusaba!"

She exclaimed that as she got into her own fighting stance, ready to attack or to be attacked at any moment.

The other person sighed and removed their mask before throwing it on the floor, indeed revealing the Ultimate Soldier underneath it. Kyoko hmphed, and narrowed her eyes on the other girl, saying, "You didn't do a great job of going incognito, I have to say. Wasn't disguising a part of your training, Ikusaba?"

"Shut it, Kirigiri," Mukuro said, holding her knife threateningly. "I can't kill you, but perhaps you'd be up for a torture session?"

The lavender-haired girl actually chuckled, taunting Mukuro, before she went serious again and the last dots connected. "You can't kill me, because that's not what _she_ asked of you, am I wrong?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, Kirigiri." the soldier said before adding, "Now, either you come with me without a complaint, or I'll have to force you. I personally don't mind."

"Hmph, bold of you to assume you can beat me in a fight, Ikusaba." Kyoko declared, looking at her current enemy with venom in both her eyes and her voice. "But you can still try and see where it'll lead you. Trust me, I'm much tougher than I look." _And besides… if I'm right, then I *can't* lose against you!_

This triggered something in the Ultimate Soldier, as she lunged forward and towards the Ultimate Detective, and punched in her direction with her free hand. A strong and hateful punch, but Kyoko managed to parry it with her arms, though it was in the nick of time.

The detective girl began to analyze her opponent as the first few blows were exchanged, and realized that whatever she said, she would need to destabilize Mukuro if she wanted to have a shot at beating her.

_She's weak mentally, especially if I hit where it hurts._ She thought, dodging another punch, and trying to land another, but it missed. "When did that absurd plan for a Tragedy got into your sister's head, Ikusaba? And when did you begin to be her mere pawn?"

"Grr… Shut your mouth, Kirigiri!" the soldier growled and tried to tackle Kyoko's legs, but the detective avoided it with a quick and swift jump back, before landing a powerful punch right in Mukuro's right cheek, which disarmed her of her knife. "Oww!"

_Good, one hit…_ Kyoko was glad to learn that if she frustrated her opponent and got on her nerves she could find a weakness in her fighting stance, but she remained cautious, which proved to be the right thing to do when Mukuro got back into the fight a second after being hit. _She was trained to kill people, but not to outsmart them. I have interrogated criminals my entire life, so that's one thing I have the ascendent on…_

"The Student Council Massacre, the Steering Committee's deaths, and let's even throw the attempt on my life with that falling desk into the mix… that was all you and your sister, right?" she asked, as their fight resumed. "And you simply went along with it, because you're very influenceable, right?"

"I'M NOT INFLUENCEABLE!" this time, Mukuro's anger increased her speed and strength tenfold, as her knee connected with Kyoko's belly.

"OWWWW!" _FUCK! THAT HURT!_ The detective got on a knee, and the pain prevented her from moving. She felt the soldier lunge at her once more. _What the hell am I thinking?! Get back on your feet, Kirigiri!_ She stood back up, and through the pain, dodged the trained soldier by sliding to her left, and threw a kick that got Mukuro off-balance.

"F-Fuck…" the soldier muttered as another of Kyoko's kicks, this time hitting her other leg, got her to fall on the floor of the detective's room.

Makoto's girlfriend didn't miss a beat and took a hold of the soldier on the floor, as the black-haired girl tried to struggle against her grip. She got one wrist pretty easily with her dominant hand but found herself being pulled towards the floor too.

"What you did, Ikusaba…" she began to pant, as she tried to remain in a proper position to have the advantage. "I won't ever forgive you… As the Ultimate Detective… and as Makoto's girlfriend." _I didn't want to go there, but I can't afford to lose this fight, so I'll land low blows if I need to!_ "He'll hate you once he learns the truth, Ikusaba!"

"D-Don't… Don't you talk about Makoto!" she exclaimed, regaining some strength, though she was also beginning to pant and sweat. "I've done my best to protect him, even when the Tragedy began!"

"You've done none of that! You put his life at risk with your stupid plans and your sister's madness, so don't you dare say you've protected him!" she landed another punch right in Mukuro's nose, and got the same sound of pain. "You lost the right to consider yourself one of his friends the day you thought of destroying the world! I don't care what Junko's plans are, I WON'T LET YOU GET TO MAKOTO! TAKE THAT!"

She landed punch after punch, overpowering the Ultimate Soldier completely, as she pulled her fist back to prepare for her final blow, she felt her felt being empowered by something.

_I should have seen it… But I'll put an end to it now!_ She thought. "IT ENDS HERE! DIE!"

Her fist got on its way towards Mukuro's face as Kyoko kept her knee on the soldier's upper body to pin her to the ground strongly. She honestly thought she had won - the thought of her boyfriend being in immediate danger making her surpass herself in terms of strength.

"NO!"

However… It didn't exactly go the way the Ultimate Detective wanted. In fact, it was the exact opposite, as the Ultimate Soldier broke free with her arms and parried the punch before it was even a real threat to her, and pushed Kyoko with surprising force.

The Kirigiri detective lost her position of dominance and was instead overwhelmed by her enemy's sudden power, and her arms had to take a few hits as she quickly found herself stuck on the floor, unable to move freely.

"I… I won't let anyone get in the way of Junko's plans… ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!" Mukuro swore and threw a strong uppercut, and when Kyoko tried to kick her away with the heels of her boots, it backfired. The other girl slid to the right to avoid the detective's kick and grabbed her tightly by her tie, before standing up and holding her in the air.

"A-Argh… C-Can't… b-breathe…" Kyoko weakly muttered as she felt her brown tie choke her. _N-No! I… I had her!_ She tried to swing her legs around to reach Mukuro's legs but to no avail. It was getting harder and harder to think straight, and after thirty seconds of being choked, Kyoko tried one more time to punch the soldier, but her fist was easily caught by the former Fenrir member.

"It's over, Kirigiri." the black-haired girl told her, not even tauntingly. "But you're right, the true Mastermind wasn't me, but my sister. Nevertheless… I'll do whatever it takes me to help her achieve her goals, whatever anyone might think. I hate you, Kirigiri, and if it wasn't for Makoto's love for you, then I would already have killed you. I don't deserve him, and that's something I came to accept. I won't hurt him, but you've been a pain to my sister for too long, and now you'll see what defying her means."

She released her tie a little bit, which allowed the detective to breathe a little easier, though she was still firmly held.

"Perhaps Makoto's hope reached you, but it won't be of any use to you now," she said before her eyes darkened. She took a cloth from her pocket while keeping her hold on the Principal's daughter. "Any last words, Kirigiri?"

As the detective realized this wasn't a battle she was going to win, she was still able to smirk at her greatest opponent, and the only one who to ever win a fight against her. She knew this was going to be a tough battle, and she wasn't enough to defeat the best soldier in the world.

_My last words? This isn't the end, Mukuro Ikusaba. Perhaps you've won this round, but hope will always triumph against despair. Our current situation seems hopeless now, with the Mastermind among us, and even if I made mistakes that caused us to be in this situation, contrary to you I can at least look back and think of him as I say…_

"Hope moves forward."

* * *

"A-And you were only 'relatively unharmed' from that?!" Makoto's eyes widened as he stood there, dumbfounded. "K-Kyoko, are you sure you're alright?! That sounded bad!"

"I'm fine, Makoto, no need to worry about me." the detective told him, as she finished telling her story, which was quite different from her boyfriend's tale. "That's a fight I shouldn't have lost, but no need dwelling on the past. We need to focus on what we'll do next… but first I think you have a speech to deliver, Makoto."

The girl pointed to the rest of their classmates - sans the two sisters, obviously - who were all gathered around the stands, with each of their faces looking quite grim. They looked demotivated, and without much spirit to look for either a way out or at least for a plan.

_They're thinking of giving up…_ Makoto realized and frowned as Kyoko stood by his side, holding his hand. _They think we're done for, and that only despair awaits us… But that's wrong._

"Hey, commoners, you aren't actually thinking of giving up already, are you?!"

"H-Huh?" both Makoto and Kyoko reacted to the loud comment coming from the group not too far away.

"I've endured your presence for fifteen months now, and I've made sacrifices none of you have made during this Tragedy, so I don't want any of you plebians to give up a fight against that novice Mastermind!" that voice belonged to Byakuya Togami, who, to everyone's surprise, gave the class his version of a motivation speech, though not exactly the kind Makoto was thinking of. "I'll get Enoshima's head, even if I have to die for it, but as much as it pains me to admit it, I'll need your help! We still aren't in the same league, but I feel like my greatness has rubbed off on you all, and no one worthy of being acquittanced with a Togami has the right to give up a fight!

"You are all looking pathetic right now! I was told this school taught Ultimates, not mere weaklings! You are commoners, and nothing will ever change that fact, but show some dignity and fight Enoshima like Ultimates!" the Ultimate Affluent Progeny continued, pointing at his classmates successively, as the couple looked from afar. "Makoto taught us to keep hoping, and even if he's incredibly foolish, if _I_ learned to trust in his words, then you must have, too! Look at Kirigiri! She was basically human emotionless trash before, and even if she knows how much I dislike her, look at how much she changed!

"I'll keep moving forward until the day I can claim Enoshima's life and restore my family's name to its greatest, but meanwhile, I don't want classmates I never chose to put shame on my good name, so raise your heads and fight! Feel free to do whatever you want with your miserable lives after that, but at least show me you're more worthy than you let on! I'm going to give this hunt for this miserable Mastermind my best. If you value your lives, you'll put everything you have into this! That is how _our_ world works nowadays, and until _I_ rebuild it for the better, then we have no choice but to stand it!"

Makoto smiled. Kyoko did too.

"Remind me to ask him why he needed to take a shot at me, will you?" she asked with an amused smirk as the blonde boy finished his speech and lowered his finger.

Makoto chuckled. "Yeah, I'll keep it in mind." _Byakuya… That's who you really are, isn't it? That's your way to care for everyone, and even if I wouldn't have said it this way, you're entirely right, my friend._

"So, shall we go and see the others?" the detective asked her boyfriend, looking fondly at their classmates who began to successively raise their heads again. "While this was a pretty good speech, I think they still need you."

"Yeah, let's go." squeezing his love's hand a bit, the Ultimate Lucky Student began to walk towards his thirteen other classmates, proud they were able to keep on hoping, even if their situation was _far_ from ideal. _I'm not sure you need me, but I need you all, so rest assured I'll be by your side for as long as I can._

However, with a couple of feet separating the couple from their classmates, a sound echoed throughout the room and got everyone's attention.

"Test, one, two; test! Can you hear me?"

They quickly understood where it was coming from, and it didn't take them more than a second to look up to the large screen hanging high on a wall, and see that while it had been off this whole time, it wasn't anymore.

Makoto and Kyoko stopped on their tracks, a determined look entering the former's face as they noticed the figure of Junko Enoshima on the other side of the screen, speaking into a mic. They all tensed, whether they wanted it or not.

"And… we're good! Goooooood morning, everyone! I hope you all had a great and refreshing start to this wonderful day! Oh, wait… I'm being told that you were all abducted, actually!" she began with, feigning ignorance. "Well… that sucks…" the Ultimate Fashionista added with her depressed persona. "But don't worry guys, I'll come and save you all! Oh, but now I'm being told that I was the one who asked for your kidnappings, so I guess I can't really save you… Well, then… I guess it sucks to be you!"

"Get to the point, Enoshima." Kyoko calmly said, eying the blonde on the screen.

"Oh, Kiri! How's it going?" Junko greeted the detective and asked with a smile. "Muku told me the two of you had fun earlier, is that true?" seeing she wouldn't get an answer to the obvious taunt, she continued. "Well, even trash can have its uses, and I guess Muku's is fighting!" she turned around on her seat and exclaimed, "Good work, Muku!"

"To the point, Enoshima!" the Ultimate Detective repeated, this time with more force, and Makoto felt her hand grip his harder.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry… Oh, just one last quick question, then we'll move on okay?" Junko said, giving the class her cutest (and fakest) smile. "My dear Kyoko… do you like rockets, and space, and stuff? Like, I don't know… don't you ever dream of _blasting off_ into space and seeing just how pretty the stars are?"

Makoto saw the frustration in his girlfriend and was about to answer for her when the Ultimate Detective actually replied.

"I don't know what you mean, and I doubt I want to know. I won't give in to your poor taunting, Enoshima, if that's what you want to know." the lavender-haired girl told her, keeping her cool.

"Hmph, you're missing the point, but I digress. You want to know why I gathered the fourteen of you here, right?"

"Yeah! What are you planning to do with us, Junko!" Hina asked, having visibly composed herself since Makoto last saw her helping Sakura. "Why would you kidnap us?!"

"Oh, c'mon! That's an easy one!" the Ultimate Fashionista told her happily. "Because I'm the one and only Mastermind behind the Tragedy, that's why!"

The students who had not already figured _that_ out - the Ultimate Swimming Pro being one of them - all gasped, but before they could say anything, Junko continued to speak.

"The one who fucking plunged the world to despair by starting a worldwide protest that brought chaos… was me, Junko fucking Enoshima!" she said in her punk persona. "Oh, by the way, we're live in front of the entire world, so I'll allow myself a quick message, alright?"

_W-What…? The entire world… is watching?_ Makoto noticed his girlfriend sharing his look of confusion. _Does that mean… she hijacked the airwaves, somehow?_

"This is a message to the Future Foundation, and more particularly, to the esteemed Kyosuke Munakata and the old man running this joke of an organization, who I know must both be pretty mad right now…" she grinned at the screen. "How's it been going outside? Doing much recently? Surely you didn't expect that one, now did you? Nah, you definitely didn't! But don't worry, I'll be focusing on my dear classmates for a little while, but that doesn't mean I forgot about you! You're free to try and come to Hope's Peak, by the way, but I have a feeling you won't be welcomed by a cheering crowd… Well, that's all I had to say for now. Bye!"

"Hey, you fucking weirdo, don't leave us hanging like this!" the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader shouted at the screen angrily. "You're lucky to be a girl or I would have destroyed your face already!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, Mr. Gentleman-who-doesn't-hit-girls!" Junko rebutted immediately, before adding "Or perhaps you'd like a little secret of yours to be revealed as a little teaser to what the fourteen of you will be doing soon? You know, about trucks and all?"

This shut Mondo up, as he looked at the screen with his eyes filled with terror, and his legs began to shake.

"B-Bro, what's wrong?!" Taka asked, as Chihiro looked up to her best friend with a frightened expression.

"H-How… How did she…?"

_What was that all about?! I'm confused!_ Makoto thought, but remained silent, as he waited for the right moment to chip in. _And what was that about a teaser?!_

Kyoko stared at the screen with a determination of her own, though the Ultimate Lucky Student didn't question it.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Junko said and dismissed it, just like this. She then went to her royal persona and placed a crown on her head. "We think we were talking about what we have in store for the lot of you peasants, are we wrong?" she didn't get an answer, as everyone was either listening closely or making sure their loved one(s) was (were) alright.

However, the one who spoke up next wasn't the fashionista, but someone else entirely.

"I suppose you want us to die, so you can get your dose of despair, is that correct?" Celeste asked, and looked very much composed, though Makoto could see through her mask, just like earlier. In reality, there was some panic in her expression - the one Makoto had been about to try and remove when Junko interrupted them.

"You can always try that, Junko, but there's no way we'll die!" Leon chipped in and said.

Sayaka agreed with a wide smile, "Yeah, we've come too far to die now, and Byakuya was right! We're Ultimates, and we need to show the way, so we can build a better future for the world!"

"H-Hey, what's that talk about death, guys?!" Hiro asked, panicked. "I-I don't want to die any time soon! My predictions say I'll live until I'm 219!"

"You… might want to reconsider your prediction, Hiro…" Sakura said, though she also smiled and added, "Though I can assure you that you won't die. The death of one of my classmates… THAT WOULD BE UNFORGIVABLE!"

Her roar made the entire room go quiet, as the Ultimate Martial Artist's force was as strong in her voice as it was in her muscles.

"Puhuhuhuhu…" the silence was broken by Junko's disturbing cackling. "You're being awfully optimistic by saying 'one of my classmates' you know? I certainly don't plan to kill one of you! Well, I don't plan to kill anyone…"

Some let out a sigh of relief when the Mastermind said that, though the others were not buying it.

_There's a catch to that, I'm sure of it._ The Luckster thought but remained silent for a while longer. _Considering what led up to the Tragedy, she'd be willing to do anything to get her despair… and to say that she was among us all this time… All these moments she asked me about my views of the world… that was to test me, I'm sure._

"And that's because _you_ 'll be doing the killing!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"What the hell is she saying now?!"

"What kind of nonsense is this?!"

"You're overexaggerating, Enoshima." Kyoko asserted, as respectively Hifumi, Leon, and Byakuya all had their reactions, among others.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not!" the fashionista said with confidence. "I mean, it wouldn't be fun to kill you, right? It's much more fun to see you die at your own hands, to see the distrust, the doubt, the betrayal… and the greatest despair!"

And as if her words were a spell, an anxiety-inducing silence filled the room, as the fourteen Ultimates eyed each other suspiciously.

"Ah, that's what I want to see!" the blonde added. "Puhuhuhuhu… That'll be fun!"

"…"

"…"

_The others are letting her get to them…_ He looked to his side and noticed Kyoko, whose bangs were hiding her eyes completely. _And Kyoko's no exception…_

"You're absolutely insane, Junko."

The Ultimate Lucky Student finally spoke up and directed his most serious glare at the screen, and he didn't back down when the Mastermind gave him a glare of her own.

"What you did… I can't even put a word on how horrible it was," he told her, as a few others looked at him curiously. "There'll be no forgiveness for what you did, Junko, even from me. But you have a chance to back down, and if you don't take it now… it'll be too late to change your mind then. You try to cause distrust among us, and even if you found a way to get to us… we'll just rise up from the ashes once again."

"Puhuhuhuhu… That's a bold assumption, luck boy! Well, not so lucky right now, I suppose…!" she smirked at him, to which Makoto simply smiled, not giving her an inch of ground to work with, nor a single sign he might be falling to her despair. "You can't stand up from the pits of despair, luck boy. Once you've gone there… it's over, and it's over for good. I mean… look at our dear classmates! We haven't even begun, and they already look so depressed; isn't that so amazing? Accept it, Makoto, there's nothing you can do! Despair is life's unpredictability, and one you can't avoid!"

"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" the boy shouted, pointing accusingly at the screen. "Life can be unpredictable, but that's not despair! Unpredictability is when you meet someone by chance and they become your friend! Unpredictability is when you're an average guy without much going for him and you find yourself among a group of fifteen Ultimate Students who become your best friends! Unpredictability is when you find the girl of your life among these fifteen friends, and you want to be by her side at all times when you never fell in love before! That's unpredictability, Junko! I found _hope_ in the unpredictability of life, and I know it was the same for everyone here!"

"M-Makoto…"

"Oh, will you stop with your boring hope, already…?" Junko asked and pouted, visibly unhappy that the Luckster was putting up such a good fight. "Despair is already among you all, and there's nothing you can do about it! So accept your defeat, luck boy!"

"I think not, Enoshima."

That voice came from Kyoko, who looked to the Mastermind, with a newfound spirit in her eyes.

"Perhaps we made the mistake of letting despair infiltrate us, but you're forgetting one little detail, and it'll put the nail in your coffin once we get to you," she told her and smirked. "If you're the Ultimate Despair… then we'll just defeat you with the help of _our_ Ultimate Hope. You fought to destroy hope, Junko, but that won't be enough. It'll never be enough. As long as our Ultimate Hope stands among us, then you'll never have what it takes to take us down! And one day, I'll be on your tail, and when I do… you can be sure I won't repeat my mistakes."

"Quite right," Byakuya added, readjusting his glasses. "You might put me through whatever you want, Junko Enoshima, but you will always be nothing more than a frustrated plebian. You're nothing next to a Togami, and I'll ensure that you die by my hand. You have my word on that."

"Kyoko… Byakuya…" _Thank you guys…!_

"Ugh, and now both the detective and the prick joined the luck boy…" Junko let out a long sigh. "That's boring… Well, I think I've waited long enough for my despair, so as a little reward for having to listen to your boring hope speeches… I say we let the game begin!"

She pressed a button, and white gas began to come out of the speakers.

"Makoto Naegi… it's time to see just how long you'll be able to lie to yourself." the Ultimate Despair told the Ultimate Hope. "Soon enough, you'll realize that Despair is the only choice, and you won't even remember Hope. Mark. My. Words. Now though, time to sleep! Sweet dreams, everyone! Sleep tight, because when you wake up, you'll be in for a lot of despair!"

The monitor turned off as soon as she finished uttering that threat, leaving Class 78th in a moment of confusion. It all seemed unrealistic, and it honestly was. Learning that one of their classmates was the Mastermind behind the Tragedy, and being clueless as to what she planned to do with them left a bad taste in their mouths… especially when she promised them they'd soon be killing each other.

"G-Guys… what should we do now…?" Sayaka asked, and Makoto could see she was clinging onto a small hope amidst all their despair. "I… I don't feel so good suddenly…"

"Y-Yeah, me neither…" Leon agreed with his girlfriend and wrapped a protective arm around her, though Makoto knew he needed the closeness as much as the Ultimate Pop Sensation did. "I'm having a bad feeling…"

"M-Me too…" Chihiro weakly nodded and sobbed faintly. "I don't ever want to distrust you guys… b-but Junko is scary…"

"Yeah, that chick is mad!" Mondo added furiously and remained close to the Ultimate Programmer. "D-Driving us to kill each other… How the hell does that even work?!"

"Killing each other… is most definitely not acceptable in a school environment but…" Taka trailed off, his usual enthusiasm and passion when it came to the rules partly reduced. "It's obvious she doesn't care for rules and order… I… I have this weird feeling, too…"

"Mr. Ishimaru is right…" Hifumi said, freaked out. "Ms. Enoshima's genius stat was higher than we all thought, and I fear she's a villain we won't be able to defeat… like a final boss the game designers made unbeatable."

"Our chances of survival… are slim to none, in our current situation." Celeste chipped in and said with a grim look on her face. "My dream… is about to be taken away…"

"Even with our strength, we weren't able to prevent Junko from plotting against us…" Sakura regretted, her fighting spirit completely gone. "I have been useless to you, and I feel miserable."

"I-I-I don't wanna die! M-My predictions never said anything about k-killing each other!" Hiro said in a panic, shaking violently. "A-Anything but death!"

"I… I don't wanna die either!" Hina agreed as she cried against the Ultimate Martial Artist's shoulder. "I can't die before seeing my brother again! But… Junko is too smart! We can't defeat her!"

"T-T-The bimbo is r-r-right…!" Toko stuttered, cowering in fear. "W-W-We're all g-gonna die h-here…! A-And no o-one will even r-remember m-me!"

The gas continued to fill the room progressively, and the students began to feel a little dizzy.

"I… I cannot lose! My destiny is to rule over this world, and I won't let anyone get in my way!" Byakuya proclaimed, though his voice was shaky. "W-Whatever it takes me… I'll get out of here alive and kill the Mastermind!"

Kyoko held onto Makoto's hand tighter, and the boy could feel all her nervousness and anxiety. It was starting to dawn on her that she might be living her last hours alive, and she seemed to fare as badly as she had on the day of her family fight, when her spirit had broken entirely.

"W-Whatever happens to me… I've tainted the name Kirigiri with even more failure than before…" she said but was absolutely unable to look up, and Makoto saw a few tears fall from her eyes. "I failed… I betrayed you when I failed so many times… I am unworthy of the title of Ultimate Detective, and I… I'll pay the price of my mistakes with my life if I need to."

_K-Kyoko!_ The Ultimate Lucky Student managed not to yell that out loud, though he couldn't prevent the shock from entering his face. _What the hell are you saying?!_ He took her other hand and tried to look at her in the eyes, but she wouldn't raise her head. She looked completely broken, and that simple fact threatened to break Makoto as well.

The gas began to make Makoto's mind run slow, as he felt a pressing need to fall asleep. He fought through it, however, and brushed a few locks of his girlfriend's lavender hair in comfort before he took a deep breath and turned to the entire group.

"Is that how we die, guys?!" he asked, raising his voice as high as he could, and admonished everyone. "Do we die at the hands of Junko's plans, or do we keep on fighting until the end and see where it leads us?! We've all lost much already! Heck, our entire families might be dead as we speak, and there's an apocalypse going on out there! But is that a reason to give up?! How do we want to build our hopeful future all together if we aren't willing to fight our despairing present first?!"

His barrage of questions seemed to dampen the mood of his friends even more, but he didn't stop there, as he had a plan in mind.

"We're all letting Junko's words get to us! We all accepted we could die, but if I die, then I'll die a useful death, and I'll bring Junko's despair down with me!" he asserted passionately, breaking free of his girlfriend's hand to get in the middle of the circle his classmates had formed. "Death might await us, but we can make it worth something! Our destinies are for us to find, but if we continue to despair over our losses and everything that happened, how are we supposed to move forward?! I'm a mere Ultimate Lucky Student chosen by chance to be a part of this group, but you are the Ultimates of Class 78th, a generation of talented people so great, they are expected to change the world! I am no Ultimate Hope without you guys, as much as our despair is nothing if we keep on hoping!

"I need your help, and we'll make it through everything!" he added, before smiling brightly at his classmates. "Believe in me everyone, perhaps we've made mistakes, perhaps we'll continue to make mistakes, but as long as we learn from them… then hope is waiting for us!

"Sayaka! What about your dream?!" he turned towards the blue-haired pop star. "Aren't you supposed to sing for the entire world and make people feel better with your singing? Are you really willing to give up your dream, when there's still a chance for us to win the battle?"

The Ultimate Pop Sensation looked up to the boy - who she had met again as a timid, yet friendly classmate. He had helped her through her despair already, and while she would never forgive herself for breaking his heart, she knew that if there was someone she could believe in… it most definitely was Makoto.

"Y-Yes… Yes, you're right, Makoto!" she said and regained the smile that brightened the stages and made all the boys fall for her. "I won't give up! Things are looking bad right now, but I'll fight for as long as I can to make everything better!"

"That's what I want to hear!" the Ultimate Lucky Student said, before turning to the ballplayer. "Leon! What about _your_ dream?! You've already shown your talent to the entire world, but you will never be able to show them just how much you're willing to fight for your _own_ dreams if you give up now! Fight for your dream, Leon, and there's only happiness waiting for you!"

The Ultimate Baseball Star took some time to consider his best friend's words, before shaking his head. They had befriended each other even when they both pursued the same girl. They had spent so much time together, playing video games, chatting, talking about girls… They were best friends, if not brothers in spirit, and Leon realized that he couldn't betray the trust Makoto was placing in him.

"Yeah, you're right man!" he exclaimed, scratching his head as if embarrassed. "I can't give up until I've become a world-class musician and played the guitar alongside babe's singing! And perhaps I'll even pick up baseball again once we get through this! Thanks, Makoto!"

The Luckster smiled at his friend, wordlessly giving him all his support. "Chihiro! You found the courage to speak up and tell your secret to everyone, and you have the key to possibly helping millions of people with Alter Ego!" he told the petite programmer, who was still sobbing. "I'm on your side because you've shown just how strong you can be! But please, don't let that go to waste by giving up now!"

It took some time for the Ultimate Programmer to recompose herself, but she managed to rub off her tears, and give the boy a smile. Times had not always been easy for Chihiro, but by following the constant optimism of his classmate, she had found her strength and one that outmatched any other. She had her examples in life, and Makoto was one of them, because he'd been there since day one, and was still there so long after.

"I… I wanna believe in myself!" she said, her voice slowly getting more and more confident. "And I wanna help the world rebuild with Alter Ego and all of you! Maybe I'm not really strong physically, but I'll work as hard as I can to become stronger, and I'll do my best to help you out, Makoto!"

"Yeah, you go, Chihiro!" Makoto cheered, as he and the programmer shared a smile. "Mondo! Think about the members of your gang who watched Junko get to you earlier!" he said, addressing the biker. "They want to see their leader with his fighting spirit, the leader who made them become the first biker gang in Japan! You can't give up now, or you'll leave them behind! I know you're strong enough to pull through this!"

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader stared at the floor in shame, letting his classmate's words get to him. Mondo cared a lot for his gang and for the values they carried. He could still see the pride in their eyes when they learned he was going to be a part of this class, and he found the truth in the boy's words: he couldn't give up. Makoto had set him back up on the right track, and he was able to give him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, that's fuckin' right!" he exclaimed with his customary vigor they had all grown accustomed to. "I had my moments of weakness, but not anymore! And if I catch that chick, girl or not, I'll pound her fucking face over and over until I feel satisfied! Thanks, man, I needed that!"

"You're welcome, Mondo." Makoto sweatdropped as the biker immediately thought of violent action, but let it slide. "Taka! Is that the vision of order you want to fight for? A world where everyone lives in chaos and without any rules to guide them? I know the world Junko created isn't one you want, and I'll - we'll help you build one where everyone can live in harmony! But you need to continue the fight, or we'll just be playing in Junko's hands!"

The Ultimate Moral Compass seemed out of it for a little while, with his eyes completely blank and devoid of emotion. He'd been shaken up quite badly, but as Makoto spoke to him, the glitter of life came back to him, and he stood straight and proudly, his hair even turning white for a split second. He was the Class Representative of Class 78th, but he had learned much thanks to his lucky classmate and showed his gratefulness the best way possible.

"You're entirely correct, Professor Makoto!" the moral compass yelled with confidence. "I can feel the hope coursing through my body! We need to ensure that our world is defined by rules and that these rules are being respected! Thank you, Professor! You made me realize that you should never give up on order!"

"Hm… No need to thank me…" the Luckster gave the class rep an eye-roll. "Celeste! You've taken on opponents who wanted you dead more than once already in the underground gambling world and you're still there! Perhaps this isn't a fight you can win alone, but it's one we'll win all together! Don't you have dreams you want to fulfill, Celeste? If so, and for everyone's sake, you gotta believe in our chances! We can beat Junko, whatever she has planned for us!"

The mask on the Ultimate Gambler's face quickly formed itself again, as she gave Makoto her customary angelic yet deceitful smile. She usually wasn't one to show her emotions, especially when they put her at her disadvantage - or at least, when she thought they did. However, in the face of all this despair, she wasn't able to keep it intact. But with the boy's words getting through to her, she was able to look up again.

"It was foolish of me to think despair was the correct choice, indeed." she gave a small bow to the hazel-eyed boy. "I do have dreams I cannot die before fulfilling, but until the day my life of prestige can become reality, I will ensure our little Mastermind gets what she deserves. There can only be one winning party at gambling, and this game is ours to win."

"Yeah, that's right!" he cheered, smiling at the gothic girl. "Sakura! You're the strongest one of us here, and moreover your physical strength, you're a girl of sound mind! Your wisdom has helped us remain all together when there were dissensions among us, so we need you more than ever now! And what about your quest to become the world's strongest person?! We need to fight Junko, and with you by our side, we can't lose, Sakura! But you can't be swayed by despair!"

The passion and strength in the lucky student's words took Sakura out of her negative train of thoughts and inspired her as she looked up to him and gave the boy a reassuring smile. Her strength was impressive, and her motivation to get even stronger by the second went unmatched. But Makoto's strength went even further than that. The way he kept getting stronger as time passed, and as he faced more and more despair simply impressed her.

"My apologies, Makoto. I lost track of what our goal was for a moment." she humbly said, also giving a bow of the head. "As for Junko… she wants to bring my classmates to despair by threatening their lives… AND THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! I will make sure to help you stop her to the best of my abilities, and I am sure we will all come out of it stronger than ever!"

"That's the spirit, Sakura!" the Luckster smiled at the martial artist, who smiled back. "Hiro! You keep saying your predictions do not involve despair, so you gotta make sure they'll realize! The power to make your talent shine resides only within yourself, and if we continue to fight the despair Junko wants to put us through, then I'm sure a happier future than even your predictions could predict awaits us! But we have to stop being scared and even if we take hits, then we just stand up again, until it gets better!"

The Ultimate Clairvoyant - still cowering in fear - didn't seem to listen much to his classmate's words, but there was still something that slowly gave him confidence. He didn't think he deserved Makoto's trust after what he had tried to do to him the previous year, but he would make sure not to break this trust again, and if he could become smarter through their fight, then he'd stand tall for as long as it took.

"Y-Yeah! A-And even if Junko tries to kill me, then I'll just flee and wait for you guys' help!" Hiro explained, taking out a crystal ball and fiddling with it. "My crystal ball is telling me that even if we fall to despair, then we'll just have to wait for a bit before we can find hope again! And my predictions are right 30% of the time, so we can chill, for serious!"

_T-That's… not that reassuring…_ The Ultimate Lucky Student mused with a sweatdrop. _Although he's got the right mindset._ "Toko! I know trusting people is not your forte, but you need to believe in all of us! I know it hasn't always been easy for you, but there's still hope, and we need to look for it, wherever we can! I know your stories don't often end well, but we'll write our own, and I promise it'll be a tale of hope rather than a tale of despair! And I'm sure that if you trust enough, then you'll even find true happiness!"

The Ultimate Writing Prodigy looked distressed, if not completely panicked, and struggled to keep herself from shaking. She wasn't sociable, she didn't have many friends, and she didn't have many reasons to keep on going. A murderous fiend was living within her, and other than that, she was often alone. But as Makoto brought up her happiness, something in her changed, and she began to giggle maniacally, and to drool, making the boy realize what her motivation would be.

"N-N-Not that y-you c-can u-understand, but… a-as l-long as my M-Master is h-here… t-then I-I can't give up u-until I-I can w-win his h-heart!" she managed to say through her stuttering, and while her 'Master' looked disgusted, he didn't say anything. "O-Our l-l-love w-will be m-my i-inspiration for m-my next s-story… and it w-will be an h-happy one!"

"H-Hm, yeah, you're right, Toko!" the boy said, even if the thought of her perversion continuing for any longer made him sigh. He quickly moved on. "Hina! Where is your competitive spirit?! You're the greatest athlete I've ever seen, and it's not your type to give up before you've given it your best! Defeating Junko will be a whole new kind of challenge, but we need your cheeriness and your enthusiasm, or else we stand no chance! And what of the people you want to see again? I'm sure your brother wants you to keep going, and you-know-who will have to recognize how great you are! So don't give up, Hina!"

The Ultimate Swimming Pro was brought out of her despair by Makoto with that last remark, as he grinned at her, knowing exactly that _this_ would motivate her. He knew her extremely well, and she was one of his closest friends ever. Her constant happiness mixed with her antics made her a very smiling person, and he knew she'd feel better if he used the right words - since he didn't any donuts for her right now.

"H-Hey! Keep that to yourself!" the swimmer exclaimed and began to pout. "But yeah, I can't give up! We have so many great moments to spend together as a class still, and I'll continue to fight until the very end so we can continue to be friends! Sorry I fell for Junko's words; but now, I feel like I could take on anyone! I need to take my energy out on someone, who wants to volunteer?"

"I… think you should keep your energy for when we face Junko…" the Luckster suggested and got a shrug from the girl. "Byakuya! I know you're not ready to give up anytime soon, but I need to ask for your trust, at least until we can put an end to this madness! I know you'll say I'm a commoner and that I'm too optimistic for my own good, and you're probably right! This is why we need an intelligent guy like you to outsmart Junko!"

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny stared at Makoto with unimpressed eyes. He had barely listened to his classmate's little speech for him and simply sighed as he finished speaking. He readjusted his glasses and crossed his arms, visibly a little annoyed.

"Do you really think you needed to tell me that?" Byakuya asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Get to solving your girlfriend's despair; my time is more valuable than you think. The quicker I defeat this despair-addicted joke for a Mastermind, the better."

_Okaaaaay… I suppose he didn't need me, then!_ Makoto smiled, and just as the Togami heir had suggested, moved on to the last person he needed to get out of her despair. A whole different mission for him, but the one that mattered the most.

He noticed all his classmates smiling at him, while the detective kept her head low, the most apparent sign of her despair. Makoto swore he would bring a hopeful smile back on her lips, whatever it took him.

After taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "Kyoko. When I met you, I thought you'd be a tough girl to befriend, and you were. There were times I honestly thought I'd never get you to open up to me, but giving up was never an option. I considered you a friend from the very start, and while you didn't, I never thought any less of you for it. You had your issues, and if anything, I'm glad I could help you settle them because the happy smile on your face makes you so much prettier. But right now, I feel like I'm seeing the old Kyoko again: closed off from the others, and with her stoic mask on. But I know Kyoko; I know that it's not you, and that the girl I fell in love with is hiding underneath that mask.

"Because yeah, you made me fall in love for you. The way you changed but still remained so awesome, with an amazing talent you put on display for the search of the truth… before long, I realized that you weren't simply my friend, but so much more. The warmth I felt when I was close to you, the splendid shine in those violet eyes of yours… they made me understand I loved you. It wasn't an easy thing to accept, but I trusted in the words of everyone else, and I began to trust in myself some more. And so for that, I sincerely need to thank you, guys."

They all returned a smile to their favorite Luckster, as he continued to speak.

"It took us time, but when we finally admitted our feelings for each other, I felt all my despair evaporate, and I know you did too. It seemed hopeless, but I figured that as long as you were close to me, then everything would be alright. Because everything _will_ be alright, my love." he said, taking a few steps towards her. "It has to be, because I'm not willing to ever give you up, and I'll make sure not to ever let you down, and I'll honor the trust you've put in me by showing you the way when you need it. Our love for each other goes beyond hope and despair, Kyoko, and until the day I stop drawing breath, I'll find a way to be close to you, because you matter all too much for me.

"Maybe this seems like the end, but in truth…" he closed his eyes, as a single tear fell to the floor. "I know this is only the beginning of something greater. We're headed for the unknown, yeah, but with you, Kyoko… I don't think I can fear the unknown. The strength you give me whenever you're close to me… is one I never would be able to achieve by myself." she finally looked up, and Makoto noticed her teary eyes. "They said I was the Ultimate Lucky Student, and every time I think of you, I realize that I really am lucky. Being your boyfriend, and knowing that you love me as much as I love you fills my heart with joy, but I want you to feel this joy too, because you deserve it as much as anyone. You don't have to ever be alone, Kyoko, and if anything, I can promise you that the two of us are there to stay, whatever people might think.

"I'd die for you, Kyoko, and while I'd rather not die any time soon, if I ever need to sacrifice myself for you, I'll do so in a heartbeat." he got even closer and noticed her crying waterfalls of tears now. The others remained silent, allowing their classmate to continue with his heartfelt declaration of love. "You mean the world to me, Kyoko, and I can't stand seeing you despair like this. You've pulled through from the depths of despair once, and I know you can do it again. Think of everyone out there who loves you, and your despair will be nothing more than an old memory. Think of your grandfather, because even if his methods were questionable, I'm sure he always cared for you. Think of your Mom, because even if she's not there anymore - rest her soul - I know she's looking at you from above, and she knows this is a battle you can win. Think of your Dad, who even if he's not there with us right now must be thinking of you at this very moment, with a smile on his face as he thinks of you.

"Think of me, Kyoko, because your despair is my despair, and my hope is your hope." he was only a couple of feet from her now, and stared lovingly into her eyes, feeling the last parts of his consciousness fade. A couple of *THUMPS* made him realize his classmates were slowly but surely falling victim to the sleeping gas, but he stood still. "There's no hope for me without you, as much as there's no me without your love. And the girl I love is Kyoko Kirigiri, Class 78th's Ultimate Detective and the world's most amazing girl, and Kyoko Kirigiri looks towards the future with hope in her heart, because that's who she became, and who I know she'll forever remain.

"So please, see hope again, my love." he took her gloved hands with his and leaned forward. "For there is no despair my love for you can't heal, and I'll seek my future in lavender, for my hope is driven by your love, and no Mastermind can take that away from me. I love you, Kyoko Kirigiri, and until the end of time, I will continue to love you."

He pressed his lips against hers and felt the relief of her despair vanishing and being replaced by the hope of a better tomorrow, the one they would build together alongside their friends.

The Ultimate Hope pulled away and saw in her eyes the sweetness he sought, and the one that made his heartbeat quicker than ever. And as she fell asleep in his arms, Makoto held her close to him in a tight embrace, and stroked her hair, before he felt his own consciousness begin to fade so much his muscles couldn't hold her.

He fell to his knees and gently placed his girlfriend on the floor before caressing her cheek with his thumb, and feeling the softness of her skin put his mind at peace.

_Hope can spread… as long as we don't give up… We can push forward because we have hope. Courage surges within us because we have hope. We take action and move forward - the world moves… because we have hope. My hand… Our hands… are about to open the door… the door to our future, where hope and despair intermingle._

He reached inside his pocket, and took out a plain, white piece of paper, on which was written only one word.

_Hope._

Makoto Naegi fell asleep, as the first chapter of his story came to a close. Class 78th, Hope's Peak Academy; where it all began, and where an Ultimate Hope was born. Ultimate Luck never had had anything to do with it. The only thing that had driven Makoto Naegi to the Academy of Hope… was Hope itself.

For Hope kept moving forward, even when everything seemed lost. There'd be burdens, and more losses than they could imagine, but their struggle would only make them stronger. They would rebuild the world on hopeful foundations, but until then, they'd seek a new Hope, and bring down the Ultimate Despair, together.

After all, nothing could go wrong at the Academy of Hope… right?

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this wraps up The Academy of Hope, and you can't imagine how sad I am now that this story is over. When I began to write this story, I felt like I'd never get to the end of it, but after hours upon hours of writing, and hours upon hours of proof-reading every single chapter, sometimes even late into the night, or early in the morning, this is the end. Honestly, all this time spent was worth it, as I doubt I ever had as much fun writing a story before - and you were a big part of that.
> 
> Everyone who supported me while I wrote this story: thank you. Thank you so much, as you gave me the will to continue writing ever since day one, and I don't think I ever would have got to the end of AOH without you guys. Whether you posted one comment, two comments, twenty comments, or no comments at all and just read this story... you have my gratitude. To everyone who followed and/or favorited this story, I couldn't thank you all individually, so I'll thank you all right now. I am no professional writer - never has been, and never will be - as fanfiction writing is only a hobby of mine, and a great way for me to work on my English. But to know that there are people out there who took the time to read over 200,000 words of my work amazes me. Like, why? Why would you do that lol? I'm kidding, but you get what I mean. I made sure to reply to everyone who sent me either messages of support, or pieces of criticism, as I feel like if someone took some of their time to leave a comment, then they deserve an answer.
> 
> There are some people I need to thank again, as they really gave me some confidence boosts throughout this story, and the first one on the list is WiiFan2009. We've exchanged quite a lot ever since we began to read each other's stories, and from the little ideas, to the useful tips; I feel like you've helped me improve as a writer more than anyone ever did, and you have my thanks for that. I also want to thank NotFanFicNet, who managed to produce more poetry in his comments than I did in this story lol. Your comments really made me smile, and your support means a lot. Then, even if they came more recently, special thanks to MyriadMariam for their continued support, as it helped me much, too.
> 
> Last but not least, about the future of this timeline. This story is now completed, but this is only the beginning of this timeline, and there's still much more to come, starting by some side stories to AOH. There are some events I want to go over in some more detail - especially events not involving Makoto directly. You're free to sent me an idea you might have for a side story in the timeline either in a comment, on my Tumblr, or on my Twitter, and I'll most definitely see what I can make of it, and how it would fit with what I have planned. Naegiri Week will also be coming in a little over two months from now, and I'll be writing seven little stories taking place in this timeline. And when I'll be done with all that, then we'll get to the official sequel to this story! Yay! It'll definitely have more chapters than this one, though they'll be much shorter. When I began to write this story, sanitary measures were still in place, so I had lots of free time to write longer chapters. Now though, since school resumed a month ago for me, this is not really the case anymore, so I'll have to write shorter chapters to keep a constant uploading schedule.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and for the final time here, feel free to leave a comment, it really helps a lot.
> 
> Love, Moiloru.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [L'Académie de l'Espoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441475) by [Moiloru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru)




End file.
